


There is Still Time

by ChappieDK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But he also thinks in a future with Rey, But not enough to resist the temptation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Everything Hurts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Ending with Fluff, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo had some suicidal thoughts, Kylo is so in love with Rey, Kylo plays to be a monster, Kylo tries to teach Rey some discipline, Lies, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light hand choking, Or not, Organized Crime, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey has a mission, Rey is a liar even to herself, Rey is pure rebel, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Romance, Space idiots, Spanking, This will hurt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, angst will come and will break everyones heart, but he is a good boy, but the cinematique knowledge is real, cinema obsession, face down ass up, interrogation goes wrong, kinky issues, like a motherfucker, not sexual violence, some violence first, sorry for the intergalatic angst, tender asphyxia, that is the problem, the cinema is a cover for a smuggling business, tied up Rey, tons of smut, warning: mafia cunnilingus, without daddy word, yeah there is a way to do such a thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 222,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChappieDK/pseuds/ChappieDK
Summary: Si lo hubiera pensado mejor, habría sido una decisión realmente difícil; Rey aceptó el caso.Ahora su vida pende de un hilo muy fino. Se ha infiltrado en la organización criminal más peligrosa y con más poder de todas las regiones galácticas. La Primera Orden no tiene quien le haga sombra.Y, aunque ella sea la mejor, Kylo la tiene en su punto de mira. Para bien y para mal.





	1. A oscuras

**Author's Note:**

> I`m really sorry because I`m from Spain so I write this story in spanish and i didn´t translate it. But I think I could, I don`t really know. 
> 
> For those who can read this in spanish, I hope you like it and send me some reviews. I would apreciate SO MUCH any comment from any reader... 
> 
> This is a story written by a friend and I, and I make an AO3 account specially for her and due to make this story, done with so much love, passion, devotion, tears and nights together that I thought it would be awesome to allow this story to be read by as much people as I can reach.

CAPÍTULO 1. A OSCURAS

Quién lo diría… pero después de unos cuántos puñetazos y un par de patadas, iban a darle el gustazo de sentarle en un silla. Con demasiado ímpetu, también es verdad. Y atarle las muñecas a los brazos de la silla también debía ser por procurar su comodidad, desde luego. Sonrió, sin tener verdaderamente ningún motivo para hacerlo – porque el simple placer de tocar las narices no solía ser un motivo de peso – y escupió la sangre sobre el pavimento, notando un diente flojo. Le pesaba la cabeza pero todos los presentes sabían que nada de aquello había terminado, sólo acababa de empezar. Poe cogió aire, sintiendo la queja en sus pulmones. Oh, sí, aquello iba a doler.

La había cagado a base de bien, le habían descubierto. Pasar información siempre era una misión de doble riesgo pero es algo que suele asumirse en cuanto aceptas infiltrarte en una organización criminal. No en una cualquiera, sino la Primera Orden. No lideraban el tráfico de armas hasta ridiculizar al resto de organizaciones, bandas y dinastías callejeras sin hacer evidente su poder y hasta dónde llegaba. Y lo tenían, joder si lo tenían. Ni siquiera se tapaban las caras, están seguros del control que ejercen, saben cuán cerrado tienen el puño tanto cómo saben mantenerse en la cima de la pirámide. Más allá de lo terrible, era incluso admirable.

Y Poe Dameron, agente experto en tráfico paramilitar de la JEDI, se había quedado solo ante el peligro en cuanto entró. Había sido jodido, le había destrozado los nervios. Demasiados trabajos, demasiados daños colaterales sin consecuencias. Y le habían descubierto en plena trasmisión de la última misión, con el trabajo casi terminado y la sensación de fracaso después de años de durísima implicación

Alzó la cabeza y miró al techo de aquella fábrica abandonada, en mitad de un descampado, entre la carretera nacional y las vías del tren. Le costaba ya ver por un ojo, sintiéndolo hincharse, y trató de disfrutar de aquella bocanada de aire. No iba a tener muchas más esta noche.

Sonrió por inercia. De todos los finales que años atrás había imaginado para él, fantaseando con millones de realidades posibles y situaciones complejas, este le parecía el menos original. El más inesperado... Pillado con las manos en la masa, desencadenando la muerte de los cuatro agentes JEDI que le acompañaban mientras a él lo atraparon para divertirse antes de darle el finiquito en ese duro trabajo que era la vida. Y se sentía traicionado consigo mismo. Esperaba algo más enrevesado, más propio de una película de acción de sobremesa que nadie aguantaba a excepción de él. Tiros, disparos, explosiones, seis vueltas de campana con el coche tras recibir un tiro limpio en una de las ruedas del vehículo... La sonrisa derivó en una suave carcajada mientras la cabeza se le caía hacia delante. Y rápidamente volvió a subir tras el duro puñetazo que le acababan de atestar.

-¡¿Te hace gracia!?- Y allá iba otro.- ¡¿Qué te hace tanta puta gracia!?- Y otro más, casi notando cómo el cuello el crujía ante la violencia de los golpes.- ¡¿Vas a seguir riéndote, capullo!?- Poe escupió sangre mientras alzaba la cabeza a duras penas. Alegrándose al pensar que aquella sería su última noche, sabiendo que no habría un mañana que implicara vivir el resultado de aquella sesión de interrogatorio. El cuello no le dolería precisamente poco. Y él llevaba muy mal tener el pescuezo resentido.

-La verdad es que sí, colega. Pero no por este patético circo de mierda que habéis montado, payasos... -Otro golpe casi le tira de la silla. Arrancándole definitivamente el diente. Cuando le enderezaron de nuevo en la silla Poe escupió el diente junto a un buen salivazo ensangrentado.- ¡Qué suerte! ¡Va a venir el ewok de los dientes!- el interrogador, ya cansado con aquel show, agarró a Poe de la camiseta, levantándole de la misma.

-Ya te digo que si va a venir... Cuando terminemos contigo dudo que tengas tan siquiera un condenado diente en la boca.- Aquel hombre salivó y le escupió en la cara. Provocándole a Poe una mueca amarga ante el tacto y el hedor a tabaco rancio que desprendía la saliva de ese asqueroso.

-Y aún así, seguirá siendo más bonita que la tuya.- El interrogador le atestó un cabezazo que le abrió una brecha en la ceja a Poe. Acto seguido le soltó, dejándole caer contra la silla. Un golpe en el coxis le hizo aguantar un quejido que ahogó en su garganta a duras penas.

-¿Para quién trabajas?- Poe le miró a duras penas, el moratón en el ojo empezaba a dificultarle la visión.- ¿A quién le estás pasando la información que nos estás robando?- Poe guardó silencio y allá vino otro golpe directo a su mejilla.- Creo que te he hecho una pregunta.

-¿Sí? Creo que no la he escuchado bien... ¿Podrías repetirla?- El puñetazo que recibió ahora en el estómago le cortó el aire de cuajo.

-¿Lo tienes claro ya?- Le replicó con la misma socarronería que empleaba Poe.- ¿O eso también quieres que lo repita?

-Si me haces ese favor… -Poe sonrió, o al menos sus labios se movieron como tal aunque el resultado no fuera más que la mueca de un demacrado. Tensó los abdominales y esperó el siguiente golpe. - No os recomiendo los puñetazos cerca de los oídos si luego no queréis repetir las pregunt …-El puñetazo le dio de lleno en la cara y estaba casi seguro de que no necesitaba que se lo repitieran para saber que el crujido que acababa de escuchar era su mismo pómulo recibiendo el golpe. Boqueó buscando aire y negándose a dar un solo grito, sintiendo cómo le hormigueaba toda la cara y el dolor se expandía como un rayo blanco.

-Si no vas a decir nada útil, no necesitamos que hables entonces -Sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo, llevándose un cigarro a los labios y prendiéndolo antes de volver a mirarle -Nos vale con que simplemente no vuelvas a decir nada más en tu vida.

-Oh, joder -Poe cabeceó, cerrando el único ojo por el que podía ver, tratando de alzar la cabeza de nuevo para poder aguantarles la mirada -Es que todavía no sé qué queréis que os cuente, tíos -Sintió cómo sus pulmones restallaban por un poco de aire -Esto es como las redacciones del cole. No sé si contaros el día más feliz de mi vida, mis vacaciones,… - El tipo le cogió del pelo en un puño, echándole la cabeza aun más hacia atrás antes de echarle el humo. Poe sintió que se ahogaba, sólo tragando aquella bocanada, sin poder toser ni respirar. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca habéis ido al colegio? -Y entonces fue cuando sintió la primera quemadura contra el cuello, la colilla de aquel cigarro siseando contra su piel.

\- ¿A quién le pasas la información? -Restregó la colilla hasta apagarla - ¿Quién la compra?

\- Hablando de compras, ¿no os hará falta, por casualidad, un poco de jabón? - ¿Cuál es el límite de puñetazos que puede aguantar una cara antes de deformarse? Esa parecía la pregunta que estaba a punto de responder Poe esta noche.

Aquel tipo agarró esta vez el mechero, acercándolo a su barbilla antes de prenderlo. Todavía manteniéndole el cuello totalmente tensado gracias al agarre que ejercía con el puño enrollado en su pelo. Poe tragó saliva a duras penas y aquel condenado prendió el mechero, haciendo que la llama bailara nerviosa, quemando la piel de Poe y consiguiendo que una peste a pollo quemado inundara poco a poco las fosas nasales del agente.

-Que para quién trabajas, puta escoria...- Poe dejó de hablar, temblando. Salivando. Luchando impulsivamente por alejar la barbilla de la llama incesante que no hacía más que tirar con fuerza de sus nervios. El tiparraco acercó más la llama hasta hacerla rozar con su piel.

-Creo que no quiere hablar...- La voz de otro tipo hizo que el primer interrogador soltara a Poe totalmente, haciendo que las patas delanteras de la silla impactaran contra el suelo, haciendo que la silla trastabillara sin llegar a caerse. Poe respiró aliviado aún sintiendo el ardor en la cara.

-¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tú solo, Rogua?- El primer interrogador respondió con cierta molestia.

-Digo que no quiere hablar... Hay que hacer que quiera hacerlo...

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un trabalenguas?- Todas las miradas regresaron a Poe, quién no hacía más que echar leña al fuego con tal de avivar la llegada de su final.

-¿Quieres que te trabe a ti la lengua, gilipollas?- El primer interrogador se adelantó sobre Poe, tomándole por la barbilla y haciendo presión sobre la herida quemada recién abierta. Poe contuvo el grito lo mejor que pudo.- ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres, cabrón!? ¡Dime para quién trabajas!- Otro puñetazo directo al pómulo malherido de Poe hizo que este soltara un escupitajo de sangre sin ser consciente.- ¡¿Quién te ha contratado!? ¡¿Para qué nos estáis robando información!?

-Quizá sea de alguna banda, Ortuggg...- Otra voz, sonó de fondo, sacando al interrogador de su trance rabioso. Haciéndole voltear.- Búscale algún tatuaje. Los del borde exterior son tan gilipollas como para marcar a los suyos.

-Estoy con Ghana.- Habló Rogua.- Quizá tenga alguna marca delatadora.

No tardaron en arrancarle la camiseta, buscándole marcas por la espalda mientras Poe sentía que recuperaba fuerzas... Y casi que lo odiaba. Odiaba estas "treguas" en mitad de una golpiza, donde el cuerpo se relajaba y los golpes recibidos empezaban a doler el triple mientras los nuevos por recibir dolían como cuatro o cinco veces más, hasta que el cuerpo se tensaba... Y vuelta a empezar.

-Nada. Está limpio.- Habló Ghana con decepción.

-No por mucho tiempo...- Añadió Ortuggg, prendiendo otro cigarrillo.

\- Se va a llevar hechas todas las marcas –Rogua soltó una risotada que fue interrumpida por la risa de Poe. No fue más que un temblor en sus hombros pero los tres hombres se giraron hacia él.

\- Vaya… - se acercó de nuevo Ortuggg a él – Resulta que estamos haciéndoselo pasar de puta madre al charlatán - se giró hacia sus compañeros, fingiendo una sonrisa de girarse hacia Poe, sin sonrisa ninguna.

-Siempre me ha parecido bonito cómo se giran las tornas en los juegos sin que lo veas venir –Poe vio cómo el rostro de su interrogador se convertía en una mueca, se separaba un poco de él, cogía impulso con la cadera y le estallaba la bota contra las espinillas. Poe se echó hacia delante por pura reacción, ahogando un grito sordo en la garganta. Sintió caérsele la cabeza sobre el pecho mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas de dolor, un dolor que le recorrió de los tobillos a la nuca, atravesándole como una vara de hierro. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo el gruñido.

-Eso sí que no lo has visto venir, eh – le cogió del pelo y le levantó la cara para enfrentarle. Esta vez, la sonrisa en su cara no tenía nada de fingida – Miradle – Rogua y Ghana se acercaron, cerniéndose sobre él – Le hace todo tanta gracia que se le saltan las lágrimas de alegría… - le sostuvo la cara pinzándole las mejillas con una mano y Poe siseó cuando apretó su pómulo roto - ¿Creéis que tendrá alguna broma más que contarnos?

\- Oh, sí, tengo una buenísima -Ortuggg no le soltaba y cada palabra que decía, cada movimiento de su mandíbula, electrocutaba y paralizaba su boca de dolor al dejar de sentirse la cara.

\- ¿Qué será? ¿Alguna broma sobre lo feo que estás? - Poe respondió con un risa que sólo le proporcionó otro apretón contra su pómulo? – Te veo venir, guaperas.

\- Bueno… No me pillas en mi mejor momento.

\- ¿Y por qué no me cuentas esas broma tan buena ya que parece que es todo lo que vas a decir?

\- Yo, encantado, pero es sobre tu madre. – y el rictus en la cara de Ortuggg cambió por completo. Miró hacia Rogua y Ghana, que se movieron a su alrededor, sujetándole como si no lo estuviera ya bastante, y le metió tal puñetazo en el hombro que se lo sacó de su sitio sin miramientos.

\- Eso lo ha sentido hasta su madre – Rogua cabeceó antes de soltarle y dejar que el cuerpo de Poe se echara de nuevo hacia delante, agotado.

Ortugg observó a Poe, echando el hombro impuluto hacia delante mientras el dislocado lo tenía totalmente fuera de control. Observó a Ghana y luego a Rogua antes de hacerles un gesto con la cabeza.

-Liberadle las manos y atádselas a la espalda... Me gusta más cuando le puedo hundir el pecho yo mismo a que ya lo traiga hundido por la pose.  
Ghana sonrió mientras le arrancaba las bridas con una navaja, tomándole las manos y colocándolas detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndolas con otra brida que apretó sin miramiento. Poe gruñó, apretando los dientes y sintiendo que ya tenía flojos un par más. allá iba otro golpe de Ortuggg, otra colilla quemada en el brazo. Un puñetazo directo al pecho, otro en la clavícula, una patada en el estómago, un rodillazo en el esternón. Varios golpes a cada lado de la cabeza, impactando directamente en sus orejas... Pero Poe no osaba a abrir la boca para decir ni confesar absolutamente nada.

Ortuggg volvió a sujetarle por el pelo y fue a propinarle un puñetazo, quedando cerca de él para no perder detalle hasta que la puerta metálica del hangar vibró tras un par de golpes.

-¡Abajo la República!- Era el lema para indicar que era alguien del grupo llamando y no cualquier desconocido. Poe sintió que su cabeza quedaba liberada de toda tensión forzosa. Observando a aquel gamorreano marcharse hacia la puerta del hangar. Abriéndola y dando paso a una mujer alta y rubia que ya conocía.

-El Líder Supremo quiere saber si el impostor ha hablado.- Su voz sonaba fuerte. Tanto como ella. Poe agradeció que no fuera esa mujer quien le estuviera interrogando. Y entonces, como si les hubiera llamado mentalmente, ambos miraron en su dirección. Ortuggg y aquella colosal mujer. El primero se pasó la mano por la nuca, encarando a la mujer.

-Resulta que, aparte de impostor, es un payaso, Phasma.- La mencionada se mantuvo firme, sin doblegarse, sin cambiar el peso de pierna. Estática. Ortuggg vaticinaba algo que ya de entrada no le gustaba pero Phasma habló antes de que él pudiera añadir algo.

-¿Ha hablado o no ha hablado?- Ortuggg negó con la cabeza y Phasma sacó un walkie. Contactando con alguien de fuera del hangar.- Vamos a necesitar artillería pesada para que este gilipollas diga algo...- Les dedicó una mirada fría a todos los presentes en el hangar.- Avisad a Ren y a un equipo de saneamiento...- Phasma frenó en seco.- Y a alguien que sea capaz de deshacerse de un cadáver, cambio.- Quitó el dedo del walkie y esperó respuesta.

-Afirmativo. Ren llegará en diez minutos ¿Para cuándo necesitará el equipo de saneamiento? Cambio. -Phasma Tomó aire y pulsó el botón.

-Treinta minutos desde su llegada. No necesita más. Cambio.  
-Afirmativo. Cambio y corto.

Phasma se relamió, mirando a Ortuggg antes de indicarle que al Líder Supremo no le gustaba perder el tiempo. Y Ortuggg y sus dos secuaces lo habían hecho. El gamorreano asintió mientras la mujer salía del hangar, cerrando la puerta. El silencio reinó hasta que la risa de Poe inundó el lugar. Ortuggg volteó, rabioso, empezó a encaminarse hacia Poe dando zancadas mientras este empezaba a burlarse.

-El jefe está aquíiiii –se mofaba con un tono cantarín que era más bien un graznido después de todos los golpes –Estará muy molesto por tener que hacer el trabajo que tres incompetentes no han logrado –y Ortuggg le cruzó la cara de un revés, haciendo tambalearse la silla.

\- En realidad, son malas noticias para ti, desgraciado –Y Poe lo sabía. Joder, lo sabía de buena mano.

Había visto actuar a Ren, había estado presente en sesiones en las que alguien no decía lo que Ren quería oír. Nunca acababan bien, no para el que está sentado en sillas como esa. Había visto cómo le quemaban el cuerpo con lejía a un pobre miserable, o cómo le taladraban las manos a otro. Había visto cómo colgaban a un tipo de un gancho carnicero y balancearle tanto que la carne del hombro se desgarró y cayó al suelo como si sólo se hubiera desprendido por un velcro. El brazo había seguido colgando del gancho pero nadie nunca se enteró de nada porque luego había otro desgraciado que se ganaba la vida limpiando el desastre. Lo había visto, y jamás había vuelto a su habitación después de alguna de aquellas noches sin vomitar en el fregadero, beberse una botella de whisky de un trago hasta caer en el sofá y levantarse por la mañana rezándole a la fuerza por un día tranquilo.

Ren era un jodido artista en cuanto a ingeniarse un nuevo modo de llevar el interrogatorio a la categoría de monólogo. Eso o gritabas como si fueras cantante de ópera, así que más te valía tener algo que decir, lo que fuera.

Él tenía mucho que cantar y muy, muy pocas ganas de hacerlo. Fíjate, ya notaba la garganta resentida, qué lástima. Porque Poe sabía que de esta noche no pasaba, que su película de ciencia ficción y tiros terminaba esta noche. Era el efecto Ren, lo que aparecía antes del fundido en negro y los créditos. No iba a tener el gustazo de grandes explosiones y balas esquivadas por los pelos. Nadie se lo había comentado pero, al parecer, su papel era el de ser el saco boxeo del gilipollas del malo al que todo el mundo detesta. E iba a ser el mejor puto saco de boxeo porque no iba a decir ni una palabra que le delatara. La JEDI había sido su familia y su vocación, su vida. Y, por dramático que fuera su guión, prefería morir a entregarlos.

Con un poco de suerte, esta noche Ren tendría algo más que hacer que estar allí, un negocio que debatir, un trato que cerrar, una mujer esperándole o simplemente mirar las musarañas y pensar en sus movidas muy lejos de allí. Con un poco de suerte, sólo vendría a saludar, a tirarles de las orejas a sus matones y a darle a él su puñetero golpe de gracia. Con un poco de suerte, no tardaría mucho. Doliera lo que doliera, ya apenas sentía su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de las capacidades de Ren para hacer que todas las hostias que llevaba encima le parecieran un masaje un poco bruta y nada más.

Un temblor sacudió el pavimento y no tardó en escucharse el chirrido típico de las vías del tren pasando cerca del lugar, su ruido típico más parecido a una apisonadora por cada vagón que corría. Poe echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de nuevo hacia el techo, fijando la mirada en un boquete que había en el techo por el que podía ver la oscuridad del cielo aquella noche. Ni luna, ni estrellas, ni botella de whisky. Sólo el tercer raíl asumiendo la electricidad de las ruedas del tren mientras cumplía con su horario llevando a la gente a su casa. Quizás algún desgraciado se estuviera librando de una paliza esta noche sólo porque él se las estaba llevando todas.

Sonrió como pudo, pensando en que hacía dos días que había mandado el último informe. Que mañana esperarían una actualización por su parte que jamás llegaría. Que le buscarían. Que alguien se encargaría del caso. Con suerte, alguien más listo y menos impulsivo que él y, sobre todo, con más suerte. Y esta gente, un día, estaría donde se merece, ni siquiera importaba qué lugar fuera ese.

Cuando todos oyeron el tren alejándose y su chirrido metálico atenuándose, pudieron escuchar el rugido de un motor acercándose, y Poe permaneció un segundo más oteando ese pedacito de cielo, buscando una estrella, sólo una, mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse con temor. Daba igual cuánto se preparara para este momento, daba igual cuánto lo hubiera asumido hace unos minutos, daba igual cuán aceptado tenía su propio final. Ahora, ante la inminente llegada del diablo, estaba aterrorizado.

Aquella preciosidad de dos ruedas hizo su entrada, con una frenada tan limpia y suave que casi no parecía que acabase de entrar una bestia a duras penas contenida, levantando algo de polvo antes de apagarla con un ronroneo. Sacó el pedal para sostenerla, plantó las botas sobre el suelo y aquella figura negra se irguió. Se dirigió hacia ellos con el paso amenazante, haciéndose cada vez más grande e imponente desde su perspectiva. Y hasta que no estuvieron frente a frente, Ren no se quitó el casco, cruzándole la cara con él a Ortuggg antes de que este sostuviera el mismo con las manos temblorosas.

-Ya lo sabéis- dijo, la voz profunda y grave de la autoridad, a sus matones –si tengo que hacer yo el trabajo, olvidaos de vuestra paga –Rogua boqueó pero se calló a tiempo. Los tres asintieron como perros de pelea bien adiestrados. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Poe, y este sintió que se encogió ante el peso de toda aquella oscuridad. Ren chasqueó la lengua con desagrado – La próxima vez que montéis una fiesta BDSM, haced el favor de llamarme antes y curráoslo mejor porque esto es un jodido desastre. –Cogió a Poe de la cabellera, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndole sisear cuando el movimiento restalló en su hombro dislocado. Ren se situó a su espalda, rodeándole como lo haría un león ante su presa herida y aun obcecada en huir, y se inclinó hasta llegar a su oído – Poe Dameron – Lo dijo como si ya pudiera paladear su sangre – Jamás creí que te vería a este lado de mis mejores noches.

-Bueno, todos nos estamos llevando muchas sorpresas hoy...- Kylo mantuvo el puño apretado, sosteniéndole el pelo sin moverse ni decir nada. Quizá esperando. Y aquella espera estaba matando de nervios al agente, quién tragó saliva mientras seguía observando aquel boquete en el techo.

-¿Ya has soltado todas tus gilipolleces o te queda alguna más?- Y Kylo le liberó la cabeza, apoyando ahora la mano en el respaldo de la silla mientras seguía situado a las espaldas de Poe, quién tragó saliva.

-Pues creo que con esa ya están todas pero... ¿Quién sabe?- Sintió la mano de Kylo bajar hasta atrapar sus dos muñecas.- Quizá me olvide de alguna...- Y el tonito guasón se difuminó en sus palabras cuando Kylo empezó a levantarle los brazos, haciendo que Poe se encorvara hacia delante debido a su complexión física. No era tan elástico como para poder poner los brazos en alto si el recorrido empezaba a sus espaldas. Y Kylo forzaba, forzaba sin despeinarse demasiado. Como si accionara una palanca s la que le faltaba un poco de aceite... Y allá iba el primer gritito de Poe, quejándose. Le dolía el hombro y aquel ejercicio de estiramiento no estaba ayudándole en absoluto. Kylo tenía la vista situada sobre Ortuggg, como queriendo darle una lección. El hombro intacto de Poe empezó a crujir.

-¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA!- Gritó el ex-agente con todas sus fuerzas. Haciendo que Kylo se detuviera, manteniendo los brazos en una pose forzada, a la espera de algo. Poe tragó saliva.- No sé si me ha quedado claro cuál es la palabra de seguridad...- A Kylo le tembló el pecho ante esa gracieta, sacándole una risa nasal que a Poe le causó un escalofrío.

-¿Palabra de seguridad?- Soltó los brazos de Poe, los cuales regresaron de nuevo a las espaldas de la silla, mientras se colocaba frente a él, de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.- ¿Qué te parece el nombre de tu contacto como palabra de seguridad?- Poe respiró aire profundamente.

-Me parece un poco cortarrollos.- Se intentó desentumecer un poco, estimándose en la silla todo lo que sus ataduras le permitían. Kylo no lo pasó por alto y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás cómodo?- Habló con un tono de falsa preocupación. Levantándose y observando a Ghana haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Aquel grandullón desapareció en las sombras.

-Pues no mucho, la verdad... Creo que necesito estirar las piernas.- Kylo sonrió de medio lado y a Poe se le cortó el aire.

-Tranquilo. He pensado en ello...- Y allí regresaba Ghana con una caja de herramientas que depositó al lado de Kylo. Éste se venció un poco con tal de agarrar el mango de una maza que sobresalía.

Y no le dio tiempo para procesarlo. Allá que iba el primer mazazo contra su rodilla, arrancándole un grito de dolor en estado puro que provocó la carcajada de los gamorreanos, quienes no tardaron en recordarle que ya no se estaba riendo. Kylo se apresuró en darle otro mazazo, golpeando en vertical y haciendo que Poe notara su tibia quejarse y resquebrajarse.

-¿Mejor ahora?- Poe sentía que había dejado de respirar. Efectivamente los golpes de antes le estaban pareciendo un masaje. Kylo apoyó la maza contra el suelo, usándola como bastón para recargarse un poco en ella. Poe tragó saliva sin atreverse a añadir nada.- Me alegro.- Soltó la maza, haciendo que el mango golpeara contra el suelo, haciendo que el golpe resonara por todo el hangar.- ¿Para quién trabajas, Poe? ¿Acaso te paga más que yo?- Bromeó.

-Solo un poco más...- Se alzó de hombros como buenamente pudo.- También me paga la seguridad social...- Kylo alzó las cejas como si fingiera sorpresa.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- Y cuando cogió el cubo metálico junto al soplete, con el que Poe le había visto trabajar tantas otras veces, el ex-agente empezó a rezar para que en ese hangar no hubiera ningún nido de ratas womp. Y por suerte así era, lo vio en la mirada decepcionada de Ren... Pero luego sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia Poe y mirándole a los ojos.- Última oportunidad.-El agente contuvo la respiración.- Te doy una última oportunidad para que confieses y esto se termine aquí. Sin que lo alarguemos más. -El torturado ladeó la cabeza un poco, como si le prestara atención o estuviera dispuesto a hacer un trato.- Ya no te lo voy a preguntar más veces a partir de ahora. Esta será la última.- Poe asintió y Kylo se adelantó un poco más.- ¿A quién le estás pasando información?- Poe aguardó silencio. Pensando algo ingenioso, creando una tensión que estaba desesperando a Kylo. Tomó aire y alzó la cabeza.

-Es que es una sorpresa.- Kylo le mantuvo la mirada y Poe se aclaró la garganta.- No quiero fastidiarla.  
Kylo tomó aire, desviando la cabeza antes de asentir. Y le colocó el cubo metálico en la cabeza mientras él se ponía en pie. Apuntando al mismo con el soplete.

-Pues siento decirte que lo has hecho.- Y prendió aquello, calentando poco a poco el cubo mientras Poe empezaba a tener espasmos.  
Y los gritos inundaron el hangar.

…

 

El sonido del agua corriendo, ligera, tranquila, casi calmada, era un contraste exagerado con los gruñidos, golpes y gritos que se habían sucedido hasta hace apenas un momento.  
Kylo torció el labio mientras dejaba que el agua tibia fluyera entre sus manos, limpiando la sangre que le llegaba casi hasta los codos. Se quedó un momento viendo cómo todo se teñía de rojo, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo dejaba de temblar con rabia, drenándose. Suspiró cuando le tocó centrarse en los nudillos, despellejados, doloridos, amoratados y llenos de sangre coagulada, tanto suya como de aquel cabrón.

-Agente de la JEDI ¿Eh?- Soltó al aire, sin esperar respuesta. Nadie iba a contestar a ello. Sus matones no tenían muchas luces pero iban lo suficientemente iluminados como para saber que no debían abrir el pico después del espectáculo que acaban de presenciar. Y el tipo que estaba atado a la silla ya no iba a responder más. Una pena para la Asociación de Payasos que seguro que echarían de menos su ingenio.- Había pensado en aquel grupo de rastreadores...-Se giró hacia su segundo al mando, su mano derecha en la organización, chasqueando los dedos como si no le saliera el nombre.

-¿REBE?- Sugirió Hux, sin inmutarse. Acababa de llegar y, pese a cargar con horas de sueño acumulado, se mostraba frío e inalterable, tal y como siempre solía verse. Kylo gesticuló dándole la razón.

-Pues resulta que a quien tenemos en nuestros talones es… -Se giró hacia el cuerpo que yacía sobre aquella silla, casi sin poder sostenerse por su propia cuenta. La cabeza de Poe Dameron caía inerte sobre su pecho y un hilillo de sangre y saliva llevaba ya largos minutos manchando el pavimento. Todas sus articulaciones tenían un ángulo tan innatural que realmente sólo se sostenía erguido gracias a las ataduras.-Ni más ni menos que la JEDI.-Se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo de Poe y le empujó, con sólo dos dedos de la mano, la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara por última vez, aunque estuviera deformada a golpes, e hizo un mohín de desprecio ante la visión.- Jurisdicción Espacial de Defensa e Investigación.- Dijo de carrerilla, como si estuviera escupiendo una maldición. Levantó la mirada hacia Hux y éste se la mantuvo, impertérrito.

-Traerá consecuencias.

-Cuento con ellas.- Cogió su cazadora, poniéndosela como si no hubiera pasado nada, caminando hacia su moto.- Que venga alguien a limpiar este desastre antes de que se nos caiga encima.- Hux asintió, con la mirada ya puesta en la pantalla de su teléfono, haciéndose cargo. Kylo se colocó el casco y su voz quedó distorsionada al instante.- Este hijo de puta ha sido un problema enorme estando vivo y va a ser uno igual de grande estando muerto.-Arrancó la moto, despertándose con un rugido feroz mientras las puertas se abrían y se levantaba una humareda de polvo bajo sus ruedas.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Hux ya estaba al teléfono.

-Decidle que ya puede entrar…- Ordenó mientras abría la puerta trasera del coche de gama alta y el resto de matones se subían en el suburban. Sin embargo, él era un hombre eficaz y frío, no iba a irse hasta que viera entrar al miserable al que le tocaba trabajar esta madrugada. Apoyó los codos sobre el techo del vehículo y una de sus comisuras se alzó con desprecio al verle.- Quedan cuatro horas para que amanezca y tu falta de estómago no te va a hacer cobrar un extra.- El chico se giró hacia él y asintió antes de proseguir hasta el centro de aquel patíbulo.

Cuando entró, el cuadro que le había dejado Kylo le provocó una leve arcada. El olor óxido de la sangre le inundó la nariz de lleno, provocando que el chico, Finn, tuviera que llevarse el dorso de la mano para intentar no respirarlo demasiado tiempo si no quería terminar vomitando. Ya había pasado, y no una única vez, por eso estaba allí. Solo. Era una forma de reprimenda contenida que, según Phasma, le haría acostumbrarse a la sangre y al trabajo sucio.

Rápidamente se colocó una mascarilla mientras cerraba la puerta del hangar y se ponía a ello, pensando en si alguna vez alguien se llegaba a acostumbrar a un trabajo de dimensiones como estas. Retiró la bolsa donde habían metido al pobre infeliz al que habían pillado, con tal de quitarse elementos que pudieran estorbarle, y entonces empezó a verter los productos para proceder a limpiar. Usando cepillos de cerdas gruesas y metálicas, cubos de agua que lanzaba por el desagüe antes de volver a rellenar con agua limpia.

Deseó en más de una ocasión que aquel hangar tuviera una manguera para facilitar el trabajo tras los interrogatorios. Alzó la vista, intentando no pensar demasiado en todo lo que aquellas paredes metálicas, oxidadas y agujereadas habrían podido ver y escuchar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió antes de aclarar el suelo con el último cubo de agua que tenía pensado lanzar para despejarlo todo de jabón, lejía y sangre. Lo condujo todo con el cepillo hasta el desagüe situado en el centro del recinto, cerca del lugar donde los matones y Kylo habían procedido a la golpiza. Y luego se levantó, quitándose la mascarilla y pasándose el antebrazo por la frente, apartando el sudo antes de voltear hacia aquel saco.

Retiró los productos, colocándolos en el maletero de su mugrosa y cutre furgoneta negra con la que más tarde debía regresar al lugar clave. A la espera del visto bueno de Hux tras su trabajo para poder cobrar por él.

Lo último que cargó fue la bolsa y antes de cerrar las puertas del maletero se quedó observando el interior de éste. Oteando la bolsa negra que cargaba con el interrogado que no tardaría en ser el desayuno de aquellos perros infernales en aquella hacienda de pesadilla.

Finn se pasó la lengua por los dientes y cerró primero una compuerta, tomándose su tiempo para cerrar la otra hasta que aquella bolsa se removió un poco. Frenándole los pies al chico, quién volteó la cabeza, comprobando que no había nadie alrededor. Y se punteó el pulgar, pensando. Estaba dudando. Dudando mucho. Ya llevaba semanas pensando detenidamente acerca del propósito de su vida y para nada le agradaba cómo se estaba desarrollando esta.

Negó con la cabeza, recordándose la falta que le hacía el dinero. Lo bien que le venía el trabajo, al menos sólo limpiaba y se deshacía de la basura, como decía Hux… Y entonces otra bocanada de aire por parte del interrogado hizo que el saco se moviera un poco, apenas nada.

Pero Finn negó de nuevo y cerró las puertas del maletero. Subiéndose al asiento del conductor, colocándose el cinturón y arrancando el coche mientras se dirigía al bosque. Sobre-revolucionando el motor casi tanto como lo estaba haciendo con su cabeza, pero no tardó en sacudirla, apartando aquellas ocurrencias. Con un poco de suerte, aquel infeliz se habría muerto de camino al bosque y él quedaría “libre” de homicidio… De alguna manera. Pero arrojarle a los perros mientras aun respiraba… Se estremeció. Y de golpe ninguna de las opciones le parecía apetecible. Ni tan siquiera llegar con el interrogado totalmente muerto. Y frenó.

Frenó en aquella carretera comarcal, dejando la furgoneta en el arcén para bajar él del vehículo, encaminándose al maletero y abriéndolo rápidamente. Sin querer pensar. Sin querer darle demasiadas vueltas.

Se arrodilló al borde del maletero y arrastró la bolsa hasta dejarla cerca de él. Condujo su mano hasta la cremallera y la abrió lentamente. Muy, muy despacio. Viendo cómo la leve respiración del saco se iba apagando. Y entonces apartó la tela del envoltorio, dejando al descubierto una imagen que le provocó otra arcada, esta vez más exagerada.  
Aquella cara desfigurada, ensangrentada y levemente hinchada seguía respirando. Y el ojo que tenía entreabierto viró hasta dar con él, quién se heló de golpe ante el contacto visual. Un parpadeo por parte del interrogado y una decisión tomada por parte de Finn. Éste tragó saliva.

-¿Eres de la JEDI?- Susurró. El interrogado le miró, casi a punto de quedarse inconsciente, sin saber en realidad qué estaba ocurriendo.- Parpadea una vez si es así…- Y así lo hizo Poe, provocando que Finn se enfundara valor, finalmente. Y se relamió antes de volver a comprobar que estaba solo.- Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿Vale?- Y Poe entreabrió la boca, quizá queriendo decir algo que nunca llegó, quizá porque ya no controlaba su mandíbula… O quizá por una razón que Finn jamás conocería.- Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿Vale? Aguanta. Aguanta, por favor…- Y Finn recolocó la bolsa en una posición que le resguardara de golpes y movimientos bruscos, afincándola a la furgoneta con un par de sujeciones. Y antes de cerrar las compuertas del vehículo, miró a aquel agente por última vez.- Soy Finn… Y Voy a sacarte de esta.- Entonces se detuvo y en voz baja, como quien eleva una oración, volteó de nuevo hacia la bolsa.- Y tú me vas a sacar a mí.


	2. Traidor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was sometihing similar to a prologue with Kylo. So here it is the "prologue" with Rey, a quite sight to her life before it changes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ve should say that this reylo fic it´s also being uploading in FanFiction. It´s not plagiarism.

CAPÍTULO 2. TRAIDOR

La mañana se había despertado con un cielo gris y frío, augurando nubes negras, mientras ella buscaba el calor entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con las letras JEDI, azules sobre negro, a su espalda. El ruido del tráfico no se veía interrumpido por mucho revuelo que hubiera. El paso normal de las personas yendo y viniendo de sus trabajos no resultaba afectado, como nunca lo sería, por un cadáver más en el trascurso normal de los días de aquel lugar. 

Rey se negó a aceptar el vaso de cartón con café caliente, desconfiando de su estómago. Y la verdad es que, lo que aquella misma madrugada había parecido una buena idea, una cuestión de deber y responsabilidad, un honor a la lealtad de su causa, a la luz del día había perdido cierto brillo. Aceptar el caso de la investigación que caía sobre la Primera Orden era, en el mejor de los casos, una putada mayúscula. 

Primero, la desaparición del Agente especial Poe Dameron, con su consiguiente presuposición de que estuviera muerto. Poe había sido quien la metió de lleno en el caso. Le puso los papeles sobre la mesa y le dijo que buscara. Le dio las llaves del almacén para indagar en los archivos de los comienzos de la organización. Le hizo partícipe de cada decisión, de cada detalle, de cada línea en el panel de datos, con conexión o sin ella, cada teoría con sentido o sin él. Había confiado en ella nada más salió de la academia. Y ahora, años después, se veía en aquel puente sobre la carretera, asumiendo su sitio, dando un paso al frente para el que no sabía si estaba preparada o no, pero Poe lo necesitaba. Y, por lo que podía ver a su alrededor, sus nerviosos compañeros ante la muerte de un colega también lo necesitaban. 

Pero, en segundo lugar, no había esperado un cadáver nada más empezar. Era como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida al caso. “Oye, verás, Poe ha desaparecido así que, como eres la que más sabe sobre la Primera Orden después de él, ahora te infiltras tú. Pero ¿sabes qué más? Se han olvidado de limpiar de limpiar su último rastro. ¿A que es genial?” No, no lo era.

-La causa de la muerte es evidente. – Le dijo Rose, acercándose a ella, con su cámara en la mano. 

-No es el disparo en la cabeza lo que estaba mirando. – Le contestó, sin poder apartar la mirada de la víctima. – Aunque, sin duda, fue un acto de misericordia. –La chica se la quedó mirando, con cierto brillo de espanto en las pupilas. Rey ni se inmutó. Se conocía al dedillo el modus operandi de la Primera Orden. El primer cambio en el patrón había sido la elección de un lugar tan público. El segundo, aquella bala en la sien. La chica era la nueva fotógrafa forense y la pobre no tenía por qué saber nada de eso y, sin embargo, no iba a ser ella quien tuviera la piedad de ahorrarle los detalles. – Lo habitual es que la víctima muera por la paliza, bien por heridas internas o por un golpe de gracia. –No era el caso, aunque lo habían intentado. Eso quería decir que, o bien se habían quedado sin tiempo, o bien alguien había faltado al trabajo aquella noche – Es decir, usan tu propia resistencia contra ti mismo. – Escuchó a la chica coger aire con fuerza antes de volver a centrarse en su trabajo. Y Rey sabía que, en un día normal, no le hubiera dicho todo aquello a la muchacha. O no lo hubiera dicho así, con aquella crudeza. Pero es que le quedaban unas horas para terminar su jornada y eso significaba que para cuando volviera a amanecer, estaría respondiendo con otro nombre, otra identidad, otra vida, llamando a las puertas del infierno, metiéndose de lleno en la Primera Orden. 

Raelene apretó la mandíbula, dispuesta a dar otra vuelta por la escena hasta que el jefe de policía, Wedge Antilles, la interceptara desde lejos.

-Raelene.-La mencionada volteó a sus espaldas, observando al agente que corría en dirección a ella.- Celebro que haya entrado tan rápido en nuestra plantilla.- Ella torció el gesto.

-Yo me alegraría más si hubiera sido por otra causa…- Y el agente asintió, desviando la mirada.- Pero haré que la presunta muerte de Dameron no haya sido en vano.- Habló, intentando ocultar lo mucho que se le rompía la voz cada vez que pensaba en Poe de aquella manera. Antilles posó una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Tengo entendido que es usted la mejor infiltrándose.- Ella sonrió de medio lado.- Aunque discrepe un poco de su método. Veo demasiado arriesgado usar fragmentos de la realidad para camuflarse.- Y ella se alzó de hombros.- ¿Está segura de que quiere que figure su apodo en su nueva identidad?- Ella volvió a asentir.

-Rey es un nombre por el cual ya no me relaciona nadie… A excepción de mi padre de acogida.- Antilles sonrió al recordar al ya fallecido agente Obi-Wan. Y ella suspiró, desviando la mirada.- Era una técnica de Obi-Wan, contar la verdad a medias y…

-Hacer que parezca una verdad entera.- Terminó Antilles, recordando con melancolía al agente Kenobi mientras también ponía la vista perdida. Nadando en recuerdos que ya creía olvidados.- Veo que te educó bien.- Y Raelene, o Rey, sonrió de vuelta, recordando de nuevo a quien fue su padre de adopción y enlace principal con el cuerpo de policía JEDI.

-Ya sabe también lo que decía… Enseñar es un privilegio y es parte de la responsabilidad de un JEDI entrenar a la siguiente generación.- Antilles rió, pasando la mano por la espalda de la chica, antes de voltear de nuevo hacia ella.

Y el agente fue a agregar algo más hasta el que teléfono vibró con violencia en su bolsillo. Antilles sacó el aparato, descolgándolo frente a Rey y hablando a través de él. Primero citando su apellido y, cuando fue a mencionar su cargo, se quedó callado. Volteando hacia Rey y luego hacia el resto de policías. De nuevo viró hacia la chica, quien le observaba sin entender.

-¡¿Está vivo!?- Rey dejó de respirar ante aquel dato que soltó el jefe de policía.- ¡¿En qué hospital le tienen!?- Y aguardó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una libreta y un bolígrafo, anotándolo todo a velocidad de vértigo.- ¡Vamos en seguida!- Y colgó mientras tomaba a la chica por la muñeca y llamaba a central.- ¡Poe Dameron está vivo! ¡Repito, Poe Dameron está vivo! ¡Acudan unidades especiales al hospital de Ciudad Nube! ¡Rápido!

-¡¿Poe está vivo!?- Raelene subió al vehículo propio de Antilles antes de virar los ojos al suyo, asegurando que todo estuviera en orden. Y se abrochó el cinturón mientras Wedge pisaba el acelerador a fondo, conectando la sirena para que todo vehículo frente a él le abriera paso, facilitándole la movilización.

Y agradecieron que el tráfico estuviera bastante despejado aquella jornada, más que nada porque ese pequeño detalle les adelantó acontecimientos y llegaron al hospital antes de lo esperado, entrando en el edificio tras aparcar el coche en las plazas reservadas. Y no les hizo falta pedir información, no les hizo falta preguntar, el uniforme fue suficientemente delatador como para llamar la atención de varios enfermeros, que condujeron a ambos agentes a la habitación del paciente. En el pabellón C, tercera planta a la izquierda. Habitación 2187.

Y Rey no pensó, los acontecimientos no le dieron pie a ello. No se hizo una idea de cómo iba a encontrar a Poe, del estado en el que estaría, cómo tendría la cara o el cuerpo… Pero nada más entrar en la habitación se le heló la sangre de golpe, sintiendo como su cuerpo se enfriaba a una velocidad de vértigo ante el impacto de aquella visión.

Poe estaba totalmente vendado, conectado a un millar de máquinas y bolsas de sangre. Incluso necesitaba aquel respiradero para poder seguir con vida. La cara estaba tan amoratada, llena de quemaduras, rasguños y cosidos que parecía un monstruo…

Antilles se petrificó a los pies de la cama mientras Rey había frenado el paso tras haber cruzado a penas el umbral de la puerta, sujetándose al marco mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, cubriéndola. Sintiendo que su mandíbula caía hasta quedar entreabierta… Los ojos se le humedecieron, llenos de lágrimas rabiosas, tristes, preocupadas y agradecidas. Agradecidas de verle con vida… Y entonces la pregunta del millón estalló en su cabeza, haciendo que volteara a los dos enfermeros que les habían conducido hasta su habitación.

-¡¿Cómo ha llegado él aquí?!- Preguntó. Y entonces un chico moreno, con una cara que delataba llevar más noches despierta de lo que debería, salió del lavabo. Observando a los agentes mientras tragaba saliva. Antilles le miró de arriba abajo mientras el muchacho tragaba saliva con dificultad. Uno de los enfermeros le señaló.

-Ha sido él. Le trajo él la madrugada anterior… Tuvimos que meter a Dameron en el quirófano…- Y Antilles volvió a virar de los enfermeros al muchacho, quién desvió la mirada, sintiendo que estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

-¿Dónde le encontraste, chico? – Preguntó Antilles con ese tono que Raelene le había escuchado poner con los chavales que pillaba haciendo botellón en las calles de Dagobah. Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar ver algo en su pose, en la forma en la que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Si hubiera sido un animal de presa, habrían olido el miedo desde el garaje. 

-En realidad… - empezó, sin saber bien cómo continuar, mordiéndose los labios. Seguro que llevaba horas preparándose algo que decir y ahora no salía nada. – En realidad, yo… -Vio a Antilles ladear la cabeza, calculador, al tiempo que ponía los brazos en jarras, mostrando las esposas colgadas del cinto. El chaval tragó saliva. – Yo era quien debía encargarse de él. –Ahí estaba el que no había ido a trabajar esta noche y se había dejado un cuerpo en el puente. Vaya. Antilles se adelantó hacia él y el chico alzó las manos dando un paso atrás en respuesta. –Espera, espera – Pidió al tiempo que Raelene posaba la mano sobre el hombro de su jefe, frenándole. – Espera, por favor. – Repitió. – No puedo volver a la Primera Orden, he desertado. Y si pongo un solo pie en la calle, me matarán. – Miró a Antilles, buscando algo de misericordia en su autoridad. Luego la miró a ella. – Y más aún si me meten en prisión –Levantó una mano hacia ellos, como si ese gesto le diera más distancia. – Porque no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que tienen gente leal a la organización en Mustafar. – Raelene le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo a Antilles y se adelantó hacia el chico, que volvió a recular. Ella, sin embargo, le ofreció su mano y él la miró desconcertado. 

\- ¿Y qué te parece hacer un trato con nosotros? –Pudo escuchar a Wedge empezar a negarse, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar con su queja – Tú nos dices todo lo que sabes y nosotros te mantenemos como testigo protegido.

\- Raelene –Fue todo lo que oyó por parte de Wedge, avisándola. Finn se mordió el labio, nervioso, culpable, mirando hacia el cuerpo desfigurado de Poe primero, y luego hacia la mujer que parecía estar ofreciéndole un salvoconducto. 

\- ¿Es la misma protección que le habéis ofrecido a él? –Raelene tragó saliva, sin atreverse a volver a mirar hacia la camilla hasta estar sola. Y obligó a su pulso a calmarse porque, terminado el día, ella saldría de la JEDI y podría correr la misma suerte que Poe. Aún así, mantuvo su mano extendida. 

\- A diferencia de él, tú estarás rodeado de compañeros nuestros y constantemente vigilado. – Y aunque sonara a retención por lo bajini, era un lugar mucho más seguro que todo lo que había vivido. Y apretó su mano, sellando el trato. Raelene se giró hacia Antilles. - Respondo por él – Wedge se cruzó de brazos. Él era el jefe y el máximo responsable, no podían tomarse decisiones sin que diera su visto bueno y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Había visto a Poe saltarse esa norma más de una vez y actuar en consecuencia, así que igual no había sido el mejor ejemplo de respeto a la autoridad para ella. - Es mi caso ahora, Antilles. 

Y el jefe de policía cambió el peso del cuerpo de pierna, tambaleándose un poco mientras meditaba a toda velocidad. Dudando, sopesando las opciones y viendo todos los caminos y recorridos posibles mientras Rey se giraba hacia él, encarándole totalmente e interponiéndose entre él y el desertor, quién había dejado de temblar. Al menos ya no tanto como antes. 

Antilles torció una comisura, y chasqueó la lengua dentro de la boca mientras ladeaba la cabeza, cediendo con pesar. Miró a la chica y asintió, haciendo que ella sonriera. Entonces viró los ojos al muchacho, quien se enderezó ante el contacto visual.

-Acompáñame entonces a comisaría. Tengo que tomarte declaración y hacerte una ficha… Ehm ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?- Preguntó Antilles, recolocándose el cinturón.

-Finn.- Aseguró el chico.- Me llamo Finn.- Antilles asintió y volvió a mirar a Raelene antes de darle un toque en la espalda con la mano.

-Te dejo unos minutos con Poe. Estaré en comisaría.- Rey asintió y volteó hacia el agente, tendiéndole las llaves de su vehículo.

-Me he dejado el coche en la escena del crimen.- Antilles asintió.- Pídeles que me lo muevan a mi plaza en la comisaría ¿Puede ser?

-Sí, claro. Sin problema.- Antilles abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al chico, quién salió apresurado no sin antes darle las gracias tímidamente a la chica. Sin apenas tener tiempo para extender los agradecimientos un poco más. 

Y ella cerró la puerta una vez se quedó sola. Apoyando ambas manos en la madera, alargando el momento antes de enfrentarle. No se atrevía a mirarle, no así, porque ese no podía ser el mismo Poe que ella había conocido. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. No quería mirar. Deseaba poder seguir recordándole como siempre, alegre, con la cara iluminada por aquella sonrisa rebelde y canalla que tanto le identificaba…

Tomó aire a duras penas y empezó a girarse sobre sí misma. Poco a poco. Tomando aire y clavando la vista en las baldosas del suelo antes de alzar la cabeza totalmente, recorriendo primero las patas de aquella cama de hospital, luego centrándose en los pies bajo la sábana… Y arrastró la vista hacia arriba mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared, asegurándose tener un apoyo por si las piernas le fallaban ante la imagen… Vio las manos de Poe, totalmente escayoladas junto a los brazos… Luego los tubos que le conectaban a millón de cosas, tantas que no lograba identificar a qué máquina iba conectada cada vía… Finalmente llegó al collarín y luego a su cara.

Ella arrugó la suya, acercándose poco a poco. Estaba desfigurado, completamente. Rey apoyó la mano en la escayola de su compañero, acariciándole mientras volvía a mirarle.

-¿Qué clase de salvaje descorazonado te ha hecho esto, Poe?- Pasó la mano hasta llegar a uno de sus hombros. Uno totalmente amoratado, quizá se lo habían dislocado… Rey volvió a arrugar la cara.- ¿Quién ha sido el hijo puta desalmado que te ha hecho esto?

Llegó a su cabeza, donde partes de la misma estaban expuestas debido a quemazones. Sólo la Fuerza sabría la de barbaridades que habría tenido que sufrir. Y luego estaba ese chico… Viró hacia la puerta. Finn había tenido las narices de decir basta. De plantarse. De ver la inhumanidad que había en aquella maldita organización. Pero tampoco debía fiarse, aunque su instinto no le estuviera alertando de nada, de él. Bien podría ser una trampa… Aunque lo dudaba. No vio maldad en Finn, no sentía ningún presentimiento.

Suspiró, acercándose una silla hasta quedar junto a su amigo, sujetándole la mano con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Volviendo a observarle y pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. 

A veces tenía el presentimiento de que era sensible a esa Fuerza misteriosa de la que tanto se hablaba en su cultura. Y Rey solía fiarse de lo que solía dictarle ese sentido. Y con Finn no tenía ningún mal presentimiento, sentía que decía la verdad. Que estaba allí porque quería ayudar, querría salir de todo aquello… Poe entonces se removió en la camilla y Rey volteó la vista hasta él.

-¿Poe?

-¿Rey…?- Ella alzó una comisura. Sí… A parte de su padre adoptivo, Poe también solía emplear su apodo de la infancia.

-Estoy aquí.- Le sostuvo de la mano.- Estoy aquí, Poe, ya ha pasado…- El chico gruñó.

-No… No ha pasado.- Hizo una leve pausa.- Ahora viene el post-operatorio…- Rey sonrió ante el humor imperturbable de Poe.- Y cuando se me pase la anestesia… Esto va a ser una fiesta.- Su voz sonaba débil, casi apagada. Ronca y dolorida. Pero su carácter seguía igual que siempre. Y Rey le pudo reconocer. Bajo todos esos moratones, heridas, vendas y escayolas, seguía existiendo su amigo. Con ese humor que rezó para que no perdiera jamás.

-¿Qué pasó?- Comentó ella, acariciándole la mano sin cesar. Poe tragó saliva.

-Me pillaron en plena operación… A mí y a los otros…- Puso una mueca, o lo que Rey intuyó como una, antes de proseguir.- A ellos les mataron. Y a mí me hicieron hablar…- Sonrió de medio lado.- Si algo no tiene la Primera Orden es humor.- Rey negó con la cabeza.

-Y humanidad. Eso también les falta.- Poe tomó aire poco a poco, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se quejaban con cada inhalación.- ¿Llegaste a confesar?- El chico cerró ambos ojos.

-Dije que era agente de la JEDI…- Rey frunció el ceño y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Deberían haber cometido las mil y una atrocidades humanas posibles para que Poe llegara a confesar algo, precisamente Poe, quien tenía un aguante más que brutal al dolor físico. Rey lo había visto, en más de una ocasión.- Pero no confesé nada más… Joder, Rey, voy a perder la placa.

-No vas a perder una puta mierda ¿Me oyes? Que procuren quitarte nada… No les has delatado porque te diera la gana… Solo hay que verte.- Poe hizo una pausa, analizando aquello.

-Ya, bueno… Sabes que estos pueden hacer cualquier cosa con tal de echar a un agente inútil.

-No eres inútil.- Rey apretó el agarre.- No lo eres ¿Me oyes?- Poe suspiró con cuidado y Rey se relamió, sin saber cómo continuar con aquella conversación sin llegar a darle esa noticia que, ahora, prefería evitar… Pero no pudo más.- Mañana voy a cubrir yo tu puesto…- Poe abrió el ojo que tenía en mejores condiciones, observándola con terror.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana?- Rey asintió con la cabeza.

-Y voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas darme de palabra…- Poe observó a Rey. Él había sido una de las manos que empujó a Rey de lleno en ese caso… Pero lo que no esperaba es que Rey tuviera que infiltrarse para que se cerrara de una vez el caso de la Primera Orden. No podía evitar sentirse culpable y mucho menos después de todo lo que había visto en aquella organización. Mucho aun después de todo.- ¿Me darás esa ayuda, Poe?- Él cerró el ojo y tragó saliva antes de asentir con dificultad.

-Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado, Rey… Que si te pillan… Contigo van a excederse el doble…

Oh, sí. Claro que sí. Siempre pasa cuando eres mujer. Porque como mujer te conviertes el receptáculo perfecto para toda suerte de humillaciones. Un hombre contra otro sólo es violencia, como lo sería el golpe entre dos cornamentas de ciervos. Pero con una mujer, las cosas cambiaban, siempre tenían otro cariz, siempre se teñían de otras muchas cosas que venían a ser lo mismo. 

-Sí, Poe, te lo prometo – Aquel único ojo que podía abrir la escudriñaba como si pudiera ver a través de ella y prever que iba a torcerse todo. 

\- Pero prométemelo de verdad, Rey. – Ella cogió aire para responder – De verdad. No como aquella vez en la que me prometiste que no cogerías tu arma y cogiste la mía. – La chica sonrió ante el recuerdo. 

-Te lo prometo de verdad, de verdad de la buena, Poe. – Y aun así el agente sospechaba que no sería tan fácil. Rey había respondido demasiado rápido, queriendo parecerle segura. Y él se hubiera quedado más seguro si se lo hubiera pensado, que pareciese al menos una respuesta fruto de una reflexión de pros y contras. Pero no, para qué mentirse. Era difícil negarle a Rey su impulsividad cuando él siempre había actuado de acuerdo a la misma, asumiendo las consecuencias después. – No voy a defraudarte. – Y Poe no respondió, pero ahora mismo lo que más temía es haberle fallado a ella, no haber sido un ejemplo de buena praxis, ni de sabiduría ni de nada. Más que compañeros, habían sido colegas y ahora parecía que su jefe tenía toda la razón. Que, un día, todo ese humor, esas formas de pasar por encima de todo y salir dando un salto triple con voltereta en el aire para que los problemas sólo te rozaran, al final del día no te protegían de nada. – Saldré de ahí cerrando el caso – Rey no lo vio pero una lágrima rodó cobarde por la mejilla de su compañero. Poe sentía un miedo por ella que no había sentido por sí mismo. Claro que iba a ayudarla en todo… - Ya lo verás. – E iba a hacer lo imposible por sacarla de ahí a la más mínima señal de peligro. – Ahora necesitas descansar.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme el respiradero. 

\- Pero si te estás ahogando. 

\- Dejaré de fumar, te lo prometo – Rey sonrió. Poe jamás jugaba con eso. ¿Sus cigarrillos liados? ¿Dejarlos? ¿Poe? ¿El mismo Poe que se pilló un rebote monumental cuando le tiraron a una fuente mientras perseguía a un tipo? Y ojo, que se enfadó porque se le mojó el tabaco, no porque se le hubiera escapado el canalla.

\- No te lo crees ni tú, Dameron –Le respondió con una sonrisa que contagió la del doliente aunque no pudiera verle, antes de volver a ponerle la máscara de oxígeno. Luego, su sonrisa se volvió pesada. – No tengo miedo a la Primera Orden. – Y sabía que debería, pero después de tanto tiempo estudiándoles, siguiendo sus pasos, recogiendo los cadáveres como miguitas en el camino y después de tantos años de investigación, sentía que era el momento de dar el paso definitivo que les desarticule. Daba igual cuan fuertes se hubieran hecho. Lo que no podían era permitirse el lujo de dejarles un solo momento en el que se vieran tranquilos y libres de la sombra JEDI que se cernía sobre ellos como un augurio. La Primera Orden iba a caer… Y no se iba a llevar a más agentes por delante. 

-Dile a Connix que te pase mi último informe y léetelo – Le dijo apartándose la mascarilla lo justo para dejarle hablar. Rey le miró extrañada. 

-¿La forense? – Poe asintió - ¿Por qué se lo diste a la forense y no al equipo? –Poe sólo la miró, con suficiente pesadumbre para un solo ojo visible. Poe verdaderamente había estado preparado para morir aquella noche y se había dejado los deberes hechos. Rey largó un suspiro y asintió mientras la enfermera les señalaba el final de la visita. 

\- Y ven a verme luego. No pienso dejar que te vayas sin saber un par de cosas. –Le decía mientras veía a Rey ponerse la chaqueta de la que estaba tan orgullosa de lucir desde hace años. 

-¿Alguno de tus consejos de supervivencia? – Ojalá, pensó el chico, ojalá tuviera algo mejor que decirle, algo que pudiera asegurar su vida en ese torbellino de violencia y sangre en el que se metía de lleno. No, no era nada de eso. Simplemente no quería volver a pasar una noche solo después de lo ocurrido. Y si para eso tenía que contarle mil detalles, útiles o no, lo haría. 

…

 

Se fue del hospital con la mejor sonrisa posible, intentando hacerle ver a Poe que todo estaba controlado. Que ella podía y que no tenía miedo. Pero en realidad estaba asustada. Realmente asustada por todo y por todos. Especialmente por Poe, quién le vio bastante mal. Quizá también fingía estar mejor de lo que realmente estaba… Pero era la forma de restarle preocupaciones al otro, preocupaciones que el otro sabía igualmente… Pero que nunca se decían en voz alta. Y, pese a todo, sabían leerse y, por tanto cuidarse.

Rey llegó a la comisaría tras un largo pateo por la ciudad. Dirigiéndose a su apartamento para prepararse una mochila con todo lo que le haría falta aquella noche que pasaría en el hospital. Luego se encaminó hacia la comisaría mientras su pulso se disparaba a medida que avanzaban las horas. Se terminaba el día. Y en menos de lo que cantaba un porg pasaría de se Raelene a ser Rey a secas. Todo el día. Sin tregua alguna. Rey.

Hacía años que no usaba ese nombre, sólo Poe se lo decía. A nadie más se lo toleraba… Y pronto debía empezar a cambiar el chip si realmente quería que todo saliera bien.  
Iba a infiltrarse, a adoptar otra identidad por un tiempo indefinido. El que hiciera falta hasta conseguir pruebas. Pruebas de peso que delataran totalmente a la Primera Orden de una vez por todas… Y sabía de sobra TODO lo que la Primera Orden llevaba encima. Iba repasándolo mentalmente mientras andaba por la calle con aquella mochila, cargada con su pijama, ropa interior, colonia y desodorante en spray.

El caso conocido como “Primera Orden” recibía ese nombre gracias al cine que utilizaban para blanquear todo el dinero que sacaban con ventas ilegales de armas. No era normal que aquel cine sacara tanto dinero con apenas dos salas de proyecciones, pero jamás encontraban nada que les delatara. Absolutamente nada.

Ni tan siquiera hacienda conseguía pillar cualquier ingreso… Pero existía el rumor, uno sin pruebas, de que nadie se atrevía a delatarles como había pasado con Finn, aunque éste necesitara demostrar todo lo que decía con pruebas totalmente palpables.

Y se habían dado casos de gente que les había delatado. Gente que se había atrevido a acudir a la policía… Y, justo el día de la testificación, aparecían en las vías del tren como si se hubieran suicidado. Así quedaba registrado en el informe forense. Las pruebas delataban un suicidio… Aunque todo el mundo sentía que no era así. Que era demasiada casualidad. Mucha casualidad.

Rey llegó a la comisaría antes de lo que hubiera esperado. Dejó sus cosas en el taquillero antes de buscar a Antilles para poder leer el informe que se había redactado tras las declaraciones de Finn. Pero no le encontró. Quizá había regresado a la escena del crimen, así que Rey se puso a contactar con Connix, llamándola a su número de servicio mientras esperaba sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la máquina del café. Tamborileando la mesa con los dedos y leyendo el informe, abierto por la página que hablaba del dueño de aquellos cines. Kylo Ren.

Empezó a releer su ficha hasta que se descolgó el teléfono al otro lado.

-Aquí Connix.

-Connix, soy Raelene.- La forense asintió con la garganta al otro lado.- Poe me ha dicho que…- Y Connix se adelantó.

-¿Estás en comisaría?

-Sí, estoy en la comisaría.

-Dame cinco minutos que termine de grapar al cadáver y voy hacia allá.- Rey asintió con la cabeza para luego confirmarlo con la garganta. Jamás se acostumbraría a la facilidad de Connix para hablar de su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

Y Connix colgó al otro lado mientras Rey se quitaba el teléfono de la oreja. Bajando los ojos de nuevo hacia el archivo, observándolo con atención antes de darle un último trago a su taza de café. Pasó la página donde había adjuntadas diversas fotografías de escenas de crímenes. Redactando el modus operandi de la organización, fotografías que se sabía de memoria… Y entonces una vocecita le hizo azar la cabeza.

Hola ¿Raelene?- Levantó la cabeza, encontrando a Finn al otro lado, y le sonrió mientras cerraba la carpeta y dejándola a un lado.

-¡Ey! Hola.- Le sonrió.- ¿Quieres sentarte?- El chico asintió mientras tomaba aire, intentando relajarse.- ¿Todo bien en la charla para la declaración?- Finn asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada mientras Rey intuía que aquel chaval habría estado removiendo cosas de su pasado. Cosas que quizá quería olvidar para empezar una vida mejor. Le veía los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos… Así que decidió llevar la charla por otros derroteros, pero Finn se giró hacia ella, adelantándose.

-Gracias.- Ella cerró la boca lentamente, observándole y dándole pie a proseguir.- Gracias por ayudarme. Por creer en mí… Por… Por… Por todo.- Estaba nervioso y le temblaba la voz como si le estuvieran sacudiendo. Ella se relamió.

\- Ya te lo dije, Finn – Le puso la mano en el hombro, respetando su distancia pero intentando sonar conciliadora como su padre le había enseñado, o como le había visto mil veces hacerlo con la gente mientras ella hacia los deberes del cole en esa misma mesa. – Hoy somos nosotros los que te agradecemos lo que has hecho, y el valor que has tenido. – El chico levantó la mirada hacia ella, como si le costara creerse aquello. Y no le culpaba. – Nos has devuelto a un compañero al que creíamos haber perdido y vas a ayudarnos a cerrar casi dos décadas de terror en nuestras calles y en las de miles de otras zonas. – Le notó bajar los hombros como si todo aquello le pasara en exceso y bajar la cabeza como si de repente estuviera interesadísimo en las vetas de la madera de la mesa. 

\- En cualquier caso, quería agradecértelo porque… - Se frenó a sí mismo, boqueando como si fuera a decir algo, una y otra vez, y siempre se retractara. Rey estrechó los ojos, inclinándose ligeramente para buscarle la mirada, preocupada. Finn continuó negándosela. – Porque nunca nadie había llegado hasta aquí vivo, ¿sabes? – Rey cogió aire. Lo sabía, pero le dejó seguir, fuera por donde fuera. - He visto lo que hacen y no quiero morir. Es sólo eso. – Rey se compadeció de él, suspirando. 

\- Tú sólo preocúpate de seguir aquí, responder a las preguntas que te hagan con la mayor exactitud posible y no salgas a la calle sin escolta – Las comisuras de Finn se alzaron un poco, quizá un milímetro o dos y Rey extendió una sonrisa hacia él, tratando de ser todo lo tranquilizadora que sus propios temores le dejaban. 

Porque nadie jamás lo diría, pero tenía los nervios de punta, mirando cada esquina, esperando una bala, un coche doblando la calle, un tipo que te sigue desde hace dos manzanas. Incluso iba a pasar la noche con Poe, poniéndose al día. No volvería a su apartamento. Hoy dejaba atrás su vida. Hoy era el último día de su vida como Raelene, hasta próximo aviso. Debía esconder su pasado y su vida como Raelene en un agujero tan profundo que nadie osara mirar dentro, para proteger a todos los que habían habitado en ella. Para que su nueva identidad fuera tan real que nadie se atreviera siquiera a concebir que era mentira. 

Le apretó el hombro a Finn justo cuando Connix aparecía por la puerta, cargada con un montón de carpetas, entrando como un huracán, y soltándolas todas sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse directísima a la máquina de café. La espalda recta, firme, con la misma seriedad que su rostro y, sin embargo, los moños casi deshechos de haber empalmado las horas de trabajo de ayer con las de hoy. No podía culparla. Habían sido unos días imposibles desde la desaparición de Poe y ahora empezaban a respirar. El ajetreo era el mismo de siempre pero uno de los suyos había vuelto a casa.

-Pufffffff - Largó un suspiró mientras marcaba la opción que quería y pulsaba una doble ración de azúcar. – La que se nos viene encima es fina. –Se giró hacia ella, dispuesta a seguir hablando hasta que vio a Finn. Ambas se le quedaron mirando hasta que pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que ocurría. 

-Oh, que me… que me vaya.- Las miró alternativamente. Rey ladeó la cabeza con un mohín. Connix fue bastante más evidente. 

\- Claro, chico. Eres un informante útil pero permítenos no fiarnos del todo, ricura. –Extendió la mano e hizo un gesto largándole. Finn recogió sus cosas. – Quédate por donde podamos verte, no te alejes demasiado y no te sientes cerca de las ventanas – Le dijo mientras se iba, un poco perdido, quedándose un momento en mitad de la comisaría sin saber qué hacer. 

\- No seas así con el chico. – Le reprendió Rey, sin poder esconder la sonrisita cabrona. La forense se encogió de hombros, cogiendo su café. – Bueno, muéstrame los últimos días de Dameron en la Primera Orden. 

\- Te vas a cagar, tía. –Le avisó, pasándole la carpeta con los últimos informes – Tú y hasta tu espíritu animal. 

-Bueno, ya veremos…- Abrió la carpeta y empezó a pasar hoja a hoja, impresas directamente del archivo que Poe envió antes de desaparecer. 

Leyendo línea a línea. Información que Rey debería confirmar con pruebas audiovisuales… Y estaba empezando a asustarse. Sintiendo cómo estallaban sus nervios sin compasión mientras ella se punteaba el pulgar con la uña. Connix dio un largo trago al café antes de relamerse y acomodarse en la silla, tomándose un tiempo que no había tenido en dos días.

Aquellos informes contenían redacciones de páginas y páginas en Arial de tamaño 11… Y Rey ya se estaba cansando con sólo leerlo en papel pero algo le decía que la lectura no se le haría pesada. Allí se hablaba de tortura explícita, de cómo Poe intuía que trabajaban gracias a conversaciones que escuchaba o datos que contrastaba. Todo explicado en aquel documento.

Poe no llegó a infiltrarse tanto pese al tiempo que pasó allí dentro. Jamás le tomaron por uno de los suyos, no llegó a ver las cosas que supuestamente habría visto Finn –que también dudaba de que ese chaval hubiera visto demasiado, pues no parecía alguien demasiado metido como podría estar Kylo.-, pero Poe sí tenía información que daba pistas.  
Que marcaba una senda.

Aquellos documentos suponían una bengala en el océano para Rey, quien debería tomar la lancha motora y empezar a adentrarse en aquel mar infestado de tiburones y tantas otras criaturas.

-Estarán vigilándote a todas horas… -Habló Poe mientras le daban de comer por una vía alimenticia.- Así que cuida bien de tus pasos ¿Dónde te ha puesto el piso la JEDI? ¿En el puente? ¿Al lado de la escombrera?- Rey sacó su base de datos falsa de aquella carpeta marrón, leyendo los papeles detenidamente.- Rey, si alguien te pregunta dónde vives deberías saber responder tan rápido como…

-¡Ay, Poe! ¡Relaja, que todavía no he tenido tiempo de estudiarlo!- El muchacho rodó los ojos como buenamente pudo mientras se reacomodaba en la cama.- Vivo cerca del puente.- Poe asintió.

-¿Junto a un bar llamado “La Cantina”?- Rey asintió.- Es una buena zona.

-Sí, lo estoy viendo. A seis manzanas del cine. Bien, buena distancia.

-Encima puedes callejear si alguien te sigue pero tampoco te esfuerces mucho. Deja que Kylo adivine donde vives para hacerle creer que tiene el control.- Rey alzó los ojos del documento.- Confía en mí.

-De acuerdo.

-No le torees mucho. Ni vayas de lista. Hazte la tonta, como que no sabes nada, en realidad. Que se confíen.- Rey alzó los ojos al techo.- Bueno, ya sabes… Que se crean que te pueden controlar fácilmente.

-¿Tú te hiciste el tonto?

-Yo me hice el gracioso.- Rey cerró la primera ficha de documentos antes de abrir otra mientras le mantenía el contacto.- Me llevé un puñetazo por parte de Phasma.- Rey se quedó mirando a Poe, vocalizando ese nombre como si repetirlo varias veces fuera a recordárselo. Entonces chasqueó los dedos.

-¿La mujer rubia que acompaña a Hux?- Poe ladeó varias veces la cabeza, todo lo que el collarín le permitía.

-No es exactamente la mano derecha de nadie. Digamos que es la jefa de los matones. Por debajo de Hux y obviamente por debajo de Kylo. Que está en la cima. Es el último eslabón.

-Sí. Eso lo sé. La cabeza pensante.

-Y la que actúa. A veces le llaman “Líder Supremo”.- Rey rió nasalmente, alzando los hombros por inercia.

-Qué creído se lo tiene.

\- No te creas. – Rey le miró, prestando atención. – Él responde al título pero no hizo que nadie le llamara así nunca, simplemente lo hacen. – La chica frunció el ceño. 

\- O sea… ¿Cómo si alguien empezara a hacerlo y el resto siguiera por presión social, o algo así?

\- Es posible. – Se encogió de hombros y el cuerpo le respondió al instante que ese movimiento no había sido una buena idea. Su gesto mutó en una mueca dolorida mientras en su cabeza no hacía más que repetirse las voces de los enfermeros diciéndole que no podía moverse. – Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Rey se estiró, tratando de destensar todos sus músculos, levantando los brazos, irguiendo la espalda, estirando las piernas y largando un bostezo. Si Obi- Wan aun estuviera ahí con ellos, a ella la hubiera encerrado en un lugar seguro, lejos, lejos muy lejos de lo que pensaba hacer; Y se habría encargado de Poe, tomando todas las responsabilidades y, posiblemente, siendo él quien ocupara su puesto en la siguiente misión de infiltración. Miró a Poe y se mordió los labios evitando que su mirada se quedara fija en cualquiera de sus heridas, pero es que daba igual, todo su cuerpo, visible o no, era una herida, constante, dolorosa. El hilo negro de los zurcidos, la piel enrojecida allí donde no estaba casi negra, morada, verde y amarilla, las manos reventadas habían sido puestas en su lugar con tonillos, como sus rodillas y sus espinillas. Si no le habían partido el cuello, había sido de milagro.

Ella tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que salir de allí por su propio pie, no importaba el coste, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero ella no se iría sin respuestas suficientes para cerrar el caso y mucho menos en el estado de su amigo. e lo debía a él y se lo debía a quién había sacado su trasero de aquel orfanato lleno de pulgas de arena, cuidándola y queriéndola. Proporcionándole unos valores y unos principios con el convencimiento de que ella sabría qué hacer con ellos el día que más lo necesitara. Y mientras pensaba todo esto, sabía que debía estar escuchando todo lo que Poe le estaba diciendo. 

-¿Sabes? – Ahí estaba, su oportunidad para volver al hilo sin que Poe se enterara de que se había ausentado un rato buscando la determinación para continuar con aquella puta locura, ahora que los motivos que antes parecieron tan firmes, se presentaban como lo que eran: Gilipolleces. Ladeó la cabeza hacia él, a la espera. – En realidad, estoy bastante seguro de que sacarás esto adelante. – Rey sonrió, divertida. Sabía que ahí no acababa, que hablaba de más cuando ella estaba nerviosa. 

\- ¿Y por qué sabes eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho la gypsian de la calle 44?

\- No, lo decía porque eres más inteligente que yo, listilla. – Rey le sonrió con ternura. – Aunque también una respondona tocapelotas. – La chica bajó los brazos con un aspaviento. 

\- Ya estamos otra vez, ya tenías que joderlo, Dameron. ¡Con lo bien que ibas! – Poe sonrió, a duras penas por la placa metálica que le sostenía la mandíbula en su sitio. Una sonrisa que trataba de esconder lo pesada que se le hacía la esperanza vana de que Rey de verdad actuara como la superviviente que había demostrado ser. Porque a partir de… de unas horas, se quedaría sola. Completamente sola. 

…

 

Volvió a pasarse la mano por la cara, frenando el recorrido justo en su frente, sosteniéndola en alto mientras intentaba que su codo, apoyado sobre la mesa, consiguiera encontrar el punto justo de estabilidad que necesitaba. Los cuatro vasos de whisky que llevaba ya estaban consiguiendo el efecto que buscaba cuando se encerró en aquel cuarto; Terminar una noche más desplomado contra la mesa de su despacho. Situado justo en el piso superior de los cines Estelar Eclipse, al lado de la cabina de proyección de la sala A, la más grande del edificio. Aunque tampoco había muchas salas con las que competir pues los cines sólo disponían de otra sala más a parte de la ya mencionada… ¿Pero eso qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba qué sala era más grande? ¿Qué importaba si lo único que proyectaban allí era mierda comercial tediosa? ¿Qué importaba que aquel cine, su principal pasión, apenas tuviera un papel importante en su vida? ¿Qué importaba las veces que intentaba traer proyecciones underground o hacer reestrenos si para lo único que querían aquel edificio era para usarlo de tapadera, de blanqueadora eficaz? 

La respuesta era tan sencilla como que no importaba nada. Sólo tenía significado para él. Y su opinión valía tanto como un cero a la izquierda… 

Y aquella noche se le juntaron sus fantasmas con la rabia que no dejaban de avivarle la incompetencia de sus trabajadores. De gente que sólo tenía una puta cosa que hacer. Una única puta cosa que hacer… Y ni eso sabían hacer bien. Algo tan fácil como limpiar. Tirar el paquete a los perros y regresar para que dieran el visto bueno y darle dinero a otro más, a un peón más… Dinero fácil. Dinero condenadamente fácil. Nadie cargaba con más peso que él en los putos hombros y algo tan sencillo como limpiar y sacar la basura no lo sabían hacer.

Soltó el vaso sin darse cuenta y se le fue la mano, dando un golpe a la mesa, haciendo que todo lo que se situaba sobre ésta temblara ante el impacto.   
Esperó a que el temblor se relajara y volvió a sostener el vaso, conduciéndolo hasta su boca para darle un trago. Volvió a maldecir en voz baja, arremetiendo verbalmente contra todo lo que se le ocurría… Porque él iba a pagar el pato por algo que no estaba en sus manos cumplir. Se ve que colgar a un desertor de sus propias tripas a modo de advertencia no fue suficiente la otra vez… Necesitaría más whisky para idear algo. Algo que le produjera arcadas. Que si él las tenía, a los demás les iba a provocar el vómito.

Bajó la mano hasta situarla en la curva de su mandíbula, observando la habitación, con aquellas paredes cubiertas de papel de pared a rayas verdes y amarillo ocre. Cerró los ojos lentamente, pensando. Sintiendo cómo todo empezaba a darle vueltas. Ya le faltaba poco para desplomarse contra la mesa cuando su teléfono vibró, haciendo que diera un respingo y abriera los ojos de golpe, observando el aparato vibrar sobre la mesa, traqueteando. 

Tragó saliva mientras respiraba profundamente, figurándose quién podría estar llamándole, y tomó el teléfono, dándose un tiempo para que su vista se pusiera de acuerdo y enfocara las letras… Pero no era una llamada. Era un mensaje. 

Puso los ojos en blanco, estaba él para leer ahora… Con la cogorza que llevaba. Pero decidió hacer el esfuerzo y abrió el mensaje, empezando a leerlo con cuidado. Y tuvo que volver a revisarlo varias veces por si había entendido mal.

Le informaban de una venta, alguien había comprado un piso a seis manzanas del cine. Pero no fue eso lo que captó su atención, lo que encendió una de sus alarmas internas o le puso alerta. No, para nada. Recibía mensajes de compra de pisos casi cada semana, tenían esa zona controlada en ese sentido y estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Lo que ya era inusual es que habían hecho el pago en mano, de carácter inmediato. Y ese tipo de pago, alguien que se muda a una zona como esas, no puede permitírselo. A menos que fuera algún miembro de una banda del borde exterior con idea de espiar y captar su lista de clientes… Entre otras cosas.


	3. Balas de Haluro de Plata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the first encounter between Kylo and Rey. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy it

CAPÍTULO 3. BALAS DE HALURO DE PLATA

Aquel cuchitril en el que se había instalado recientemente le había parecido menos asqueroso en las fotos que le enseñaron en comisaría que en la vida real. Goteras por todas partes, rincones mugrosos, un fuerte olor a humedad que no bajaba de intensidad en ningún punto del piso, moho en cada junta de las baldosas del baño, … Al menos no había insectos pero empezaba a dudarlo a medida que pasaban los minutos allí dentro, colocando la ropa en el armario y deshaciendo la maleta.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus cosas, con la apariencia que tendría que mostrar a partir de ahora. Ya no iba a ser nunca más Raelene Kenobi, agente de la JEDI. No. Ahora era Rey. Rey a secas. Una niña a la que habían dejado en la puerta de un orfanato del que no tardo mucho en escaparse, una chica que aprendió a vivir de todas las patadas que le dio la calle. Aunque aquella parte de su vida era fácil de recordar, por decirlo de alguna manera. Realmente la había vivido hasta que Obi-Wan dio con ella… Pero ese momento iba a omitirlo de su nueva vida. No. Rey no tuvo Kenobi que le sacara del vertedero y le diera un nuevo uso, un nuevo aspecto, una identidad. No. Rey siguió creciendo en las calles y malvivía haciendo trabajos de todo tipo, especialmente reparaciones, cosa que también era cierta en su vida real.

A Rey le encantaba reparar cosas. Desde droides sofisticados y complejos hasta el mecanismo más básico de una tostadora, no le importaba en absoluto. Sabía hacerlo… Y aquel iba a ser su pequeño pasaporte para entrar a trabajar en los cines Stellar Eclipse, que vaya nombrecito tan patético les había puesto el dueño. Aunque tampoco podía esperar mucho más de alguien que se hacía llamar “Líder Supremo”…

¿Líder Supremo de qué? Seguramente de los gilipollas traficantes de aquella zona.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando no reír en voz alta ante sus ocurrencias. Nuevamente se le había ido el hilo de su biografía situada a medio camino de la realidad y la invención creativa. Suspiró tras colocar un tablón en el suelo, donde había ocultado su arma, dinero extra, su antiguo teléfono móvil, su ordenador con información confidencial y demás cosas que estarían desubicadas en relación a su nueva identidad. Volvió a situar la alfombra sobre el tablón, ocultándolo desenfadadamente mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la cama, observando todo el arsenal que tenía en ella.

Iba a utilizar una de sus tácticas favoritas para ocultar los micrófonos pues esta vez iba más acorde que nunca a su identidad barriobajera. Y es que nadie solía preguntar por unas vendas firmemente sujetas a las muñecas. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien que vivía constantemente en la cuerda floja. Nadie hacía preguntas cuando veía las vendas. Nadie diría nada y Rey sabía lo que pensarían. Intuirían que ella podría estar ocultando cualquier cosa, cualquier maldita cosa, menos unos micrófonos enanos, conectados vía satélite con su ordenador personal, grabando conversaciones cuando ella los activara, dándoles un pequeño toque por encima del vendaje y apagándolos del mismo modo.

Procedió a colocárselos, primero quitando la cinta adhesiva de detrás de los mismos y pegándolos en su piel. Luego colocaría un esparadrapo lo suficientemente fino como para que no obstaculizara la entrada de sonido pero sí lo suficientemente grueso como para que la fricción de la tela del vendaje no ensuciara el audio. Después, lo envolvió con una venda, en torno a su muñeca hasta cubrir la forma del aparato.

Y lo probó. Le dio un toque con el dedo y empezó a hablar, colocando la muñeca en distintas posiciones, alzando y bajando la voz en distintos tonos mientras movía la mano en todas direcciones, recreando mil situaciones posibles. Le dio otro toque para apagarlo y entonces removió la alfombra y quitó el tablón, alzando la pantalla de su ordenador y comprobando que se hubiera grabado todo perfectamente, comprobando si había algún problema.

Ni uno solo. Todo funcionaba como tantas otras veces había funcionado. Y volvió a guardarlo todo para comprobar de la misma manera el otro micrófono que se colocaría en la muñeca contraria.

Requería de dos micrófonos por si alguna vez iba a cacharrear con algo mientras tenía una conversación. Siempre dejaría una mano quieta, captando el diálogo mientras la otra trabajaba. Y podía turnar las manos, haciendo así que nadie se preguntara nunca por qué en una conversación siempre dejaba una mano quieta… Aunque jamás se diera esa situación. Para triunfar en ese trabajo de infiltración debía tener una mente paranoica activa, pensar en todas las variables posibles e imposibles, teniendo en cuenta cada detalle, cada gesto, cada movimiento. Y más todavía en esta situación. Iba a infiltrarse en un grupo que no había podido ser denunciado ni juzgado porque nunca, jamás, en la vida habían dejado huella. Ninguna pista evidente.

Finn y Poe eran los primeros testigos que escapaban con vida… Pero sólo eran testigos. Sin pruebas, su palabra contra la de ellos. Y para que se procediera una investigación más a fondo se necesitaba algo más consistente que la palabra de alguien. Así funcionaba la ley en esa parte de la galaxia.

Volvió a hablar, cambiando el tono al igual que la posición de la mano para luego comprobar la grabación en su ordenador. Y de nuevo todo en orden. En perfecto y claro orden.  
Sonrió, borrando las pruebas de la memoria del computador, comprobando la batería, viendo que iba a aguantarle todo el día si no hacía uso del ordenador para nada más que grabar todo. Y cerró la pantalla antes de recolocarlo todo en su sitio. Se dirigió a la cama de nuevo, recogiendo los esparadrapos y vendajes, dispuesta a colocarlo en un cajón del baño hasta que vio un auricular color carne en la cama… Y recordó a Poe y su consejo, aquel que le dio anoche en la madrugada antes de que los medicamentos le hicieran efecto, dejándole totalmente dormido.

“Nunca viene mal tener a alguien al otro lado”

Y bajó los ojos, meditándolo mientras guardaba las vendas, sopesándolo. Iba a llevar el pelo recogido en tres moños, como cuando era niña… Temía que alguien percibiera el auricular… aunque aquel podía incrustarse en un punto muerto para la vista de cualquiera. Suspiró. Poe podría escuchar y hablarle.  
Volvió a suspirar y agarró el auricular antes de tomar su abrigo con mil bolsillos, comprobando su imagen antes de salir de casa. Un body rojo de media manga, ajustado a su cuerpo con unos pantalones de cintura alta, negros y de pernera abierta. Juraría que ese conjunto lo había visto en alguna película. Se dio otra vuelta en el espejo junto a la puerta. Le quedaba bien y le hacía sentirse con fuerza.

…

 

Desde que era Raelene, su vida había estado enmarcada en las luces de neón de la ciudad, las calles asestadas de gente, colores, olores y sonidos apabullantes. El ruido constante del tráfico cuarenta pisos por debajo de su ventana en un rascacielos. El trasiego ansioso de todo el mundo yendo y viniendo al mismo ritmo, el tren y su chirrido, las paradas de autobuses y taxis, tacones al compás de los bordillos, alarmas y vértigo cuando miras el mundo al revés desde los espejos sucios en los que se convierten los charcos, difuminándolo todo con un filtro azul.

Pero ahora, al salir a la calle, la brisa acariciando su cara con las voces de todos los transeúntes y vecinos que le llegaban desde todas las callejuelas, era como volver a ser esa niña, Rey, que enfrentaba la calle como una forma de vida y no como una cuestión de paso. Cogió aire y empezó a andar, dejándose llevar, como si paseara, pero observándolo todo a su alrededor. No tardó mucho en tener controlados los establecimientos de venta más habituales, los carteles de letras rojas sobre blanco cerca de los soportales vendiendo frutas y verduras del día, camiones que cargaban y descargaban, gente que pasaba, que se paraba y hablaba. Era refrescante en comparación con la ciudad y la periferia no estaba tardando en volver a recordarle que su vida había tenido la naturaleza salvaje que no se ve a simple vista. Volvía a tener todos los radares puestos, mil ojos y todos sus sentidos en alerta a cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. Obi-Wan se lo había dicho, ella nunca perdería aquella capacidad, había sido su supervivencia. Y observando de nuevo a las personas, pudo ver quiénes eran simples vecinos y quienes tenían mucho más que esconder que una pistola al cinto. Situó los callejones, con salida y sin ella, situó los bares e hizo una lista mental de cuántos de aquellos lugares podían ser usados para cualquier cosa menos para lo que se anunciaban.

Y uno de esos lugares era el Stellar Eclipse, su objetivo. Se quedó fuera un momento, rezagada en un lateral de la calle, estudiándolo. El cine estaba situado en plena avenida y eso daba mucha amplitud de movimiento, pero también quería decir que cualquiera que entrara, se estaba dejando ver… Tampoco iba a ser tan ingenua de descartar una salida trasera, pero no había dado con ella. La fachada ostentaba una magnificencia deslustrada, como si fuera el último recuerdo de un tiempo muy, muy pasado. Los carteles de los últimos estrenos se veían tan discordantes con el cine como el cine mismo con todo lo que le rodeaba.

Esperó a que pasara un coche para cruzar la carretera y aventurarse a entrar de una vez por todas. Y el hall, con su ornamentación dorada y sus suelos de terciopelo rojo definitivamente la propulsaron a una época que, sabía, no era la suya. Miró a su alrededor, sin poder evitar que se le abriera la boca con sorpresa y admiración. Aquello era más, más de todo, simplemente más. Pero se forzó a seguir su papel, su guión, su escena seguía en marcha. Las taquillas estaban cerradas, los pasillos vacíos y no parecía haber nadie. Es como si no debiera haber entrado porque no estaba abierto. Y sin embargo…

De repente, vio a un hombre, recto, elegante, serio, vestido con una pulcritud desafiante, apareciendo por unas escaleras que sugerían una planta baja y dispuesto a seguir subiendo hacia la que sería la segunda. Rey no sabía qué le llamó más la atención, si su cabellera roja o sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros. Y aun así, ambos fueron conscientes de la presencia del otro. El hombre frenó en seco y ella se acercó.

-Disculpa… - empezó. Y aquel hombre le hizo un repaso de arriba abajo, estudiándola, calculando si presentaba una amenaza o no y, por el gesto torcido de sus labios, juzgándola. – ¿No sabrá, por casualidad, si necesitan cubrir un puesto de trabajo, verdad? – El pelirrojo levantó una ceja. Rey tragó saliva e hinchó el pecho, armándose de valor. Quizás esa no había sido la pregunta correcta si acaban de sufrir una baja. – Como técnico de sonido e imagen, me refiero…

Aquel hombre se mantuvo en silencio. Mirándola antes de dirigir los ojos hacia las escaleras, sopesando detenidamente si aquello que fuera a hacer pudiera esperar un segundo más. Suspiró, volteando hacia Rey con una mueca de molestia… Pero también de desubicación. Relajó la pose, encarándola totalmente antes de cerrar los ojos con pesadez.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué?- Al fin se pronunció. Su voz aterciopelada y pausada le dio a Rey la pista de que quizá aquel hombre le faltara su empujón diario para estar totalmente despierto.- ¿Técnico de sonido e imagen?- Volvió a repasarla.- ¿Se cree cualificada para llevar a cabo tal trabajo aquí, en nuestras salas?- Levantó una comisura, proyectando una superioridad que a Rey le disparó una alarma interna. Aquel tipo padecía un clasismo que era, cuanto menos, remarcable. Su forma de hablar y su entonación le delataban como si estuviera pintado con fosforito. Rió nasalmente y negó con la cabeza.- Vuelva por donde haya venido y…

-Conozco los proyectores de estos cines. Sé que no son modernos y que precisan de un trabajo cuidadoso al igual que su manipulación. Por eso estoy aquí… Porque me veo cualificada.- Tomó aire, alzando los ojos y dispuesta a vomitar toda la información que había absorbido durante la madrugada, cuando Poe cayó en combate ante los medicamentos que le ayudaban a dormir y a sobrellevar el dolor físico.- Tenéis dos salas en estos cines y, por las películas que anunciáis, sé que una de esas salas tiene proyector digital mientras la otra mantiene uno más “antiguo”, quizá para mantener el aura clásica y hacer todavía más creíbles las sesiones que hacéis, intentando recordar épocas pasadas…- El pelirrojo cambió el peso de su cuerpo de pierna mientras ladeaba la cabeza, prestándole toda la atención.- Sé cómo funcionan las bancadas, cómo usar las lentes panorámicas y scope y…- Aquello fue el detonante para que el tipejo relajara su expresión. Apenas le dio margen para terminar la frase.

-¿Cómo se llama usted, señorita?

-Rey.- Anunció ella. Él tomó aire, volviendo a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de pierna.

-Rey, ¿ha trabajado en cines anteriormente?- Ella asintió, pensando que quizá el saber manipular el proyector de su padre adoptivo contaba como experiencia. Aunque tampoco le asustaba lo que fuera que iba a encontrar en las cabinas de proyección. - ¿Puedo preguntar cuales?

-Por supuesto, pero lamentablemente cerraron.- Hux arqueó una ceja y Rey suspiró, fingiendo tristeza.- La gente no suele asistir a cines con proyectores tan antiguos teniendo en cuenta la calidad que brindan los proyectores de ahora…- Hux se pasó la lengua por dentro de la mejilla, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado bulto. Ella suspiró de nuevo y se alzó de hombros.- Acudí aquí porque tengo entendido que usan proyectores que son compatibles con mis aptitudes. Y me encantaría poder cubrir la vacante.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, conduciendo los ojos nuevamente hacia el final de las escaleras, sopesando de nuevo si aquello podía esperar un poco más, o quizá tomando una decisión sin consultar. Rey lo supo por la forma en la que el pelirrojo tomó aire, hinchando los pulmones antes de soltarlo de forma determinante, virando sus ojos azules y fríos hacia ella, quién no puedo evitar congelarse bajo su efecto.

-Tenemos un proyector averiado en la cabina dos, segundo piso.- Rey asintió y el pelirrojo volvió a enderezarse frente a ella.- Arréglelo, si es que es capaz, y luego…- Hizo una pausa antes de cerrar los ojos brevemente y alzar un hombro, como si aquello que fuera a sentenciar fuese algo sin importancia.- Luego veremos qué pasa.

Rey le mantuvo el contacto visual, intentando no amedrentarse ante aquellos orbes azules que no dejaban de alarmarla, activando, una a una, todas sus alarmas de precaución. Finalmente asintió y le tendió la mano a aquel tipo, quien bajó los ojos a la extremidad de la chica, deteniéndose a mirarla y Rey sintió que sus ojos se habían puesto en las vendas. Alzó la vista nuevamente hacia ella.

-Hecho.- Rey intentó avivar de nuevo la conversación, o al menos sentenciarla. Y el tipo estrechó su mano con un apretón ligeramente fuerte.

-Sígame, Rey.- Habló mientras soltaba el agarre y conducía a la chica al tercer piso, subiendo por las escaleras.- Soy Armitage Hux, por cierto.

-¿Es usted del dueño de estos cines?- El pelirrojo volteó, subiendo las escaleras mientras Rey le seguía de cerca, percibiendo la sonrisa de orgullo que iluminó su cara durante un segundo.

-Uno de los dueños.- Anunció firmemente mientras llegaban al segundo piso. Una planta decorada igual que la recepción. Había un pequeño piano de pared, también antiguo. Dejando en evidencia que aquellos cines tenían más años de los que en realidad aparentaba.- Ahí tiene la cabina.- Habló Hux, señalando una puerta mientras se dirigía hacia ella, hurgando en el bolsillo de su gabardina y sacando un manojo de llaves, abriéndola.- Tómese el tiempo que le sea necesario, Rey.- La chica asintió.- Todavía está a tiempo de retirarse…

-No veo por qué debería hacerlo.- Hux terminó de abrir la puerta antes de voltearse hacia ella.

-Porque como rompa definitivamente el proyector… Se encargará usted de pagar un reemplazo.- Rey tragó saliva y asintió.- Estaré en mi despacho, la puerta de en frente.- Rey volvió a asentir.

Hux se hizo a un lado y la chica se adentró en la cabina mientras él cerraba la puerta, marchándose a terminar de realizar unas tareas.

La sala era pequeña, llena de mesas, cables, fundas de bobinas vacías y alguna que otra pelusa esparcida por el suelo. Sus ojos analizaron toda la habitación, viendo la cabina donde se encontraría la linterna, pasando ahora a la bancada y finalmente allí estaba el proyector. Se tronó los dedos, acercándose. No era nada que no hubiera visto antes, compartía un sistema de circuito muy parecido al proyector de su padre adoptivo. Con sus claras variantes, obviamente, pero ahí finalizaba la complejidad.

Empezó a toquetear, poniéndolo en marcha y viendo que realmente no iba, quizá un mal contacto, quizá alguna pieza enganchada impedía que se iniciara o quizá… Quizá sencillamente se había fundido algo por dentro.

Recorrió la sala con la mirada hasta llegar a un armario situado en una de las paredes. Se acercó a él, abriéndolo y allí encontró material suficiente para poder manipular el proyector. Sonrió de medio lado antes de voltearse de nuevo al aparato… Aquello iba a ser pan comido.

…

 

Hux había ido a por su teléfono móvil. Llamándole pues desde anoche no tenía ninguna novedad suya. ¿Alguno de sus hombres habría encontrado el cuerpo de Dameron? ¿Lo habría encontrado él mismo? ¿O quizá había dado con el desertor?

Empezó a llamarle mientras tamborileaba la mesa de su propio despacho, creando un traqueteo que no hacía más que ponerle nervioso pero que le era imposible evitar.

Se alejó de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que daba al callejón trasero. Mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo los toques al otro lado. Un toque, dos toques, tres toques… Pero nadie descolgaba. Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Quizá se habría quedado dormido en su casa, presa de una resaca que se causaría él mismo tras haber bebido demasiado la noche anterior.

Le conocía, eran muchos años ya de amistad… Pero no entendía cómo no contaba con él para estas cosas. Colgó el teléfono, comprobando que le había llamado a él, a su número personal pues tenía tres teléfonos. Uno para cada tipo de llamada. Y se maldijo, ya había marcado el que no era. Joder, cómo necesitaba un puto café. Y un cigarro…

Marcó otro número mientras conducía los ojos al exterior y entonces se quedó parado cuando vio allí su moto. No dudó en adelantarse, sacando medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, comprobando si aquello acababa de aparcarlo ahí o…

Colgó el teléfono, girándose con rabia contenida ante la sola idea que se había formulado en su cabeza. Mira que le tenía dicho que no pasara las noches en su despacho, que no durmiera allí, que no era decoroso, ni profesional… Ni daba a entender cosas buenas.

Fue a salir por la puerta, abriéndola pero allí estaba la chica, a punto de llamar con los nudillos. Se quedaron mirándose durante un segundo y Hux fue a decir algo pero ella habló primero.

-Creo que está solucionado…- Hux rió nasalmente. No daba crédito. Sencillamente no era posible que una mindundi hubiera solucionado algo en menor tiempo que otros mecánicos… Pero pensó que aquellos mecánicos tampoco estaban cualificados en ese tipo de proyectores. Por la Fuerza, es que ya ni se vendían… Y ella…- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Y Hux fue a hablar hasta que la puerta junto a la sala dos se abrió.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo este jaleo? – Rey sintió cómo se le quedaba el aire en el pecho, mirando con cierta confusión a la figura negra que, de repente, se había cernido sobre ellos como si no fuera pleno mediodía. Tragó saliva mientras todas las alarmas sonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, avisándola de todas las señales de peligro de muerte que emanaban de él. Porque ese tenía que ser él, era él. Las fotos de los archivos no le hacían justicia alguna pero definitivamente no la habían preparado para esa primera impresión. Este era el tipo que casi había matado a Poe, y que no lo había hecho no porque no hubiera tenido toda la intención de conseguirlo. Cada músculo tenso, cada gesto, cada centímetro en él, reforzaba las radiografías de todos los huesos rotos de su compañero, todas las heridas y moratones, incluso aquellas lesiones que le acompañarían de por vida. Kylo extendió las manos, grandes, fuertes, seguras, reforzando su pregunta. - ¿Qué es tan malditamente urgente que no puedes parar de llamarme? – Hux le miraba con cansinez. Ni tenía la mañana para aguantar gilipolleces, ni se había tomado el café, ni se había fumado su cigarro. Y ahora se le acumulaban, sin duda. Y entonces fue cuando Kylo pareció que caía en la presencia de una tercera persona, girando la mirada hacia ella. - ¿Qué pasa, has perdido al Vulptex blanco? La sesión infantil empieza a las cinco, niña. – Hux puso los ojos en blanco antes de adelantarse.

\- Pues debe estar de suerte, porque acaba de ser contratada y se está llevando gratis todo un espectáculo. – Le dijo, cortante como el filo de una navaja de barbero, el pelirrojo, sin moverse de su sitio, inalterable, incluso cuando Kylo le dirigió una mirada feroz.

\- ¿Contratada? –Repitió, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había escuchado bien. - ¿Acaso va a cobrar de tu bolsillo?

\- No, le vas a pagar tú. Porque te ha arreglado el proyector de la cabina dos en menos de diez minutos mientras tú decidías si seguir o no en… -Kylo hizo un movimiento con la mano y Hux se calló al instante. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, despejándose, aceptando que, después de los últimos acontecimientos, tener a alguien que pudiera llevar la parte técnica del cine era, cuanto menos, justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Está bien, yo me encargo. – Hux asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de dar la vuelta sobre sus talones, sacando la cajetilla de tabaco del interior de su chaqueta, y marchándose, por fin, a por su café. Rey vio a Kylo entrar de vuelta a su despacho, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezándose. Y Rey, a su espalda, no podía sino seguir con la mirada los movimientos de sus músculos bajo la camiseta negra. Una simple apreciación de toda la fuerza que exhibía como si nada y que a ella no hacía más que devolverla mentalmente aquella habitación blanca y aséptica del hospital en la que su amigo había luchado por su vida con todo el cuerpo roto en mil pedazos, o el miedo en su estado más crudo que mostraba aquel chaval, Finn. – Por favor, sígame, señorita… - Y se giró hacia ella a mitad de camino, requiriendo una respuesta, centrando la mirada en ella.

\- Rey. – Contestó, sintiendo todo el peso de sus pupilas sobre ella, como si fuera consciente de ella por primera vez en el rato que llevaban, sabiendo que acaba de dar con el momento exacto en el que se daba cuenta de que no le tenía miedo. Quizá estaba algo rota porque, sin duda, debía tenérselo. O quizá era su yo del pasado tomando el control. Había visto tipos como él antes, sólo tenía que andarse con pies de plomo mientras estuviera cerca, y correr más ligera que una pluma cuando le tuviera aún más cerca. Kylo asintió y anduvo hasta posicionarse detrás del escritorio de madera, sentándose con la contención necesaria para que no pareciera que se dejaba caer, al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia la silla que se situaba frente a él, invitándola a copiar su gesto.

\- ¿Por qué estás interesada en trabajar aquí, Rey? – Rey se contuvo de fruncir el ceño, sin adivinar del todo ni poder concretar el tono con el que había pronunciado su nombre. Al levantar la mirada, un contrato se extendía ante ella y una parte de sí misma tuvo que enfundarse valor para aguantarle la mirada.

\- Porque, a día de hoy, lo que no sirve, se sustituye. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que sea mejor. –No se había preparado ningún discurso para este momento. Había estado demasiado centrada en Poe, preparando una coartada, en los micrófonos antes de salir de casa, o en estudiar todos los ángulos de la calle, y ni siquiera se había planteado que le hicieran una pregunta así, simplemente había ido… y había corrido todos los riesgos desde el minuto uno. Eso consiguió centrarla aún más. Ahí, en su vida, no existía Poe, ni todo lo que había al otro lado del velo. Ese hombre que tenía delante era un asesino en sus mejores días y sus nudillos pelados le daban una ligera idea de los baratos que solían salirle los instrumentos que usaba para conseguirlo. Y ella tenía una misión que sacar adelante. – Este cine es el mayor ejemplo que conozco de perseverancia y resistencia al paso del tiempo y creo, sinceramente, que debe mantenerse tal y como fue concebido. Y yo sé entenderme con todo el material necesario para ello. – Le vio estrechar los ojos, como queriendo descubrir la trampa en todo aquello. No iba a encontrarla, no la había. Era la más pura verdad adaptándose a las circunstancias que ella dirigía.

Kylo no perdió un solo detalle de ella, demostrándose a sí mismo cuánto había pasado por alto en el primer vistazo. Aprovechó cada segundo en el que ella leía el contrato, con el bolígrafo en la mano, para estudiarla. No parecía gran cosa pero sabía que arreglar ese proyector en menos de diez minutos era admirable. Se fijó en sus manos, y en las vendas que cubrían sus brazos, y supo al instante que era una de esas personas que simplemente habían pasado demasiado tiempo en la calle, ganándose la vida. Así que le cuadraba que supiera manejarse con material técnico sin presentarle un absurdo título de alguna universidad al otro lado del maldito país. Su pelo recogido remarcaba su cara llena de pecas de sol y los labios entreabiertos mientras leía, hicieron que se diera cuenta de golpe que no debía pasar mucho tiempo con ella a solas. O terminaría pasando todo el que pudiera.

Con ese último pensamiento haciéndole salivar, se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Debía contenerse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, y esa soledad, aunque viniera con el puesto que tenía en la organización, era una emoción que se le clavaba como un millón de alfileres desde hacía mucho más tiempo del que podía recordar. Estaba siempre solo, siempre. Sí, arriba del todo, pero solitario, como si un páramo de la más absoluta nada se extendiera entre él y la persona más cercana, entre él y el mundo que parecía seguir empeñado en rodearle y exigirle una presencia que nadie más reclamaba.

Esa chica no sería ni más ni menos que todas las demás. A doce parsecs de nada que pudiera rozarle. Y así seguiría.

-¿Todo el material? –Le preguntó a la chica. - ¿Incluso un retroproyector?- Ella no levantó la cabeza, pero alzó los ojos hacia él, mirándole a ras de las cejas y Kylo contuvo el aire en el pecho mientras la veía asentir con firmeza antes de devolver su atención al papel, al tiempo que firmaba y le daba la vuelta sobre la mesa para arrastrarlo hasta él.

\- Especialmente. – Le contestó, con una seguridad firme. Ese era su terreno. O lo había sido durante el tiempo suficiente. – Si tiene unos diez años de antigüedad en adelante, sé arreglarlo.

Kylo alzó ambas cejas cuando Rey soltó aquello, mirándola con incredulidad mientras punteaba el contrato con el dedo, dando toques que resonaban a madera, pensando y, quizá, poniendo en duda sus aptitudes. Rey podía notarlo en su mirada seria que juzgaba en silencio. En su cabeza. Pero su aspecto le decía algo más… Parecía cansado. Cansado y desesperado pese a intentar esconderlo todo bajo llave. El orfanato le enseñó a leer a las personas y Kylo no parecía muy distinto a todos los demás, sólo un poco más complejo. Un droide que le llevaría un par de días en saber descifrar… Pero, a fin de cuentas, lo conseguiría.

Él siguió dando toques, observándola detenidamente. Y al final tomó aire, hinchando el pecho y expandiendo los hombros mientras desviaba la mirada y se llevaba una mano a la frente, pasándola y peinando su pelo una vez llegó a él.

-¿Disponibilidad?- Preguntó con pesadez, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor piadoso al contratarla.

-Absoluta.

-¿Vehículo propio?

-Vivo cerca.- Oh, Kylo frenó el recorrido de su mano justo en su nuca. Se reacomodó y Rey tragó saliva.

-¿Acabas de mudarte?- Ella frunció levemente el ceño y Kylo se adelantó un poco, sólo un poco, sobre la mesa. Pero Rey sentía que lo tenía peligrosamente encima, acechando.

-Sí. Así es.- Él sonrió de medio lado, largando un suspiro nasal mientras la miraba como si hubiera pillado a un mentiroso. Rey se mantenía firme, serena, intentando que su cara de póker no se moviera ni un centímetro.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Y Kylo desencajó la mandíbula, sopesando sus próximas palabras mientras se volvía a recostar en el respaldo de la silla, haciendo que Rey se relajara un poco. Él apoyó ambos codos en los posa-brazos de la silla, dejando las muñecas muertas y las manos caídas sin gracia hacia abajo. Ella se mordió el labio por dentro… Aquella actitud de sobrado de turno la sacaba de quicio.

-Respóndeme a algo…- Hizo una pausa, alzando ahora ambas manos sin despegar los codos del sitio.- Con sinceridad.- Ella asintió y Kylo volvió a echarse hacia delante. Y Rey se enderezó en la silla.- ¿De dónde vienes?- Ella suspiró.

-De ningún lugar…- Kylo alzó una ceja y Rey rodó los ojos como si se avergonzara de decirlo.- De Jakku.

-¿De Jakku?- Ella asintió.- ¿Tenéis cines en Jakku?

-Había dos…- Kylo asintió, desviando la mirada antes de volver a ponerla sobre ella.

-¿Y cómo has podido tú pagar un piso en metálico?- Rey achicó un ojo y Kylo echó la mandíbula hacia delante, como si le estuviera costando mucho trabajo contenerse. Pero Rey aquella mañana estaba rápida. Y en su mejor momento.

Tras aguantarle la mirada bajó los ojos un segundo para luego alzarlos a él. Tragando saliva y parpadeando varias veces. Luego le miró.

-El dueño del anterior cine en el que yo trabajaba me dejó dinero en herencia tras su muerte…- Rey usó un tono triste que pareció relajar la mandíbula de Kylo.- No demasiado, tampoco tenía mucho más… -Se esforzó por recordar a aquel hombre que ya había difuminado su memoria con el paso del tiempo. Recordaba aquellos cines cerca de su orfanato… Y la muerte del dueño destrozó a todos los niños del hospicio, que solían ir los miércoles por el día del espectador. Perderse en sus recuerdos fue un acto que ayudó a consolidar, en parte, su historia frente a Kylo.- Y vi en la holored que este cine es el único que siguen usando proyectores antiguos… No es que no sepa llevarme bien con los digitales pero… -Se alzó de hombros, mirando a Kylo antes de pasarse el dorso de la mano por el ojo, intentando ocultar unas falsas lágrimas.- Soy de esas que adora lo tradicional en el cine…- Y algo pareció iluminarse en la cara de Kylo al escuchar aquello. Se la quedó mirando, intentando ver más allá de ella. Finalmente, bajó los ojos antes de volver a acomodarse en la silla, observándola.

\- ¿El gusto por lo tradicional es puramente tecnológico o también se aplica al cine mismo? – Le preguntó. Rey cogió aire. Juraría que podía visualizar una parte retorcida de él relamerse por cada minuto que permanecía allí sentada. No era incómodo. El peligro nunca le resultaba incómodo, sólo apremiante.

\- Soy de la creencia de que ambos ámbitos están íntimamente relacionados, puesto que asumen las mismas formas particulares implícitas en situaciones tan generales como los recursos de los que se disponían, las características del público y las convenciones artísticas del momento.- Acaba de soltar todo eso casi sin darse cuenta, algo que Poe le recitaba y ella copió casi cogiendo carrerilla, mientras Kylo la miraba con una intensidad que comenzaba a hacer que le temblaran las manos. De hecho, terminó dejándolas caer sobre su regazo, por debajo de la mesa. Le vio alzar las cejas, como sugiriéndole que siguiera hablando, que iba por buen camino aunque ella sólo pudiera sentir un lodazal a su alrededor. -Su énfasis en la armonía formal, la destreza técnica y el control de las respuestas del espectador, está ligada a una estética clásica y a un tratamiento narrativo que sólo es posible si los elementos cinematográficos se subordinan a la narración. – Empezó a retorcerse los dedos con nerviosismo, a sabiendas de que su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción ansiosa.”Hola, glándulas suprarrenales. En este momento, me pilláis fatal”. - Y ese desglose metonímico es fruto de la fragmentación de los planos y la causalidad de los personajes que sólo las cámaras y proyectores antiguos han sabido captar, por superposición de planos, los juegos de sombras y luces e incluso sus defectos de fábrica. – Se quedó en silencio, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, la que fuera. Y sin embargo, permaneció callado durante unos segundos tan largos que terminó pensando que igual tenía que ingeniárselas de otro modo para acercarse a él porque su plan A no iba a dar resultado.

\- Es posible que contratarte sea la mejor decisión que haya tomado nunca por este cine, Rey. – Dijo sin más, sin decirle si se había equivocado en algo, si estaba de acuerdo o si la tomaba por una idiota. Por ahora, lo único que sacaba en claro es que no ponía en duda su experiencia, la de haber trabajado en otros cines. Aunque la verdad era siempre mucho más simple. – Quizás deberías aprovechar las horas libres que te quedan antes de empezar formalmente tu primer día de trabajo. –Rey asintió y sin mediar palabra más, que ya había dicho suficientes, se levantó, sintiendo las pupilas de Kylo clavadas en su espalda, y se dirigió a la puerta… Frenándose a sí misma con el pomo en la mano. Lo sopesó antes de volverse y verle con la mirada aun clavada en ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabías lo del… ? – Se quedó callada a la mitad de la pregunta cuando le vio alzar una ceja. Incluso juraría que le había visto mover las comisuras de los labios. Definitivamente, si fuera un dibujo animado, le habría pillado relamiéndose el hocico.

\- Se nota que no eres de aquí, niña, pero el cine no es lo único que controlo. – Y ahí estaba, la sonrisa predadora que hizo que se todo el vello de su cuerpo se pusiera de punta, indicándole que ese, justo ese, era un buen momento para correr lejos… si aún conservaba el instinto de supervivencia. Le dedicó un último vistazo antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras ella, conteniendo las ganas de apoyar la espalda en ella y empezar a hiperventilar, o correr escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás.

En cambio, mantuvo el paso firme, tranquilo. Y la cabeza alta. La espalda recta. Y el rostro lo más neutral posible. No se cruzó con nadie, lo cual fue algo que agradeció. Ni siquiera cuando salió a la luz del día, al aire de la calle, en la amplitud de aquella avenida llena de gente tranquila y vida sin prisas, ni siquiera entonces consiguió respirar tranquila. Se negó a mirar hacia atrás mientras se alejaba, intuyendo que, quizás, le vería asomado por alguna ventana. No quiso arriesgarse, ya había cubierto todos los cupos por lo que quedaba de día.

 

Callejeó por el barrio, perdiéndose a sí misma constantemente, sintiendo los nervios como nudos marineros en sus rodillas, llevándola de un lado a otro sin quedarse en ningún sitio, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía, captando resquicios de conversaciones ajenas. Algunas le sorprendieron. Había gente que no sólo no tenía miedo de cuchichear sobre la Primera Orden, sino que hablaban de uno u otro de los miembros con la misma naturalidad con la que se habla de un vecino que va todos los días a comprar el pan a la misma panadería.

Y eso le daba a entender que no pasaría de mañana el hecho de que alguien de la Primera Orden supiera ya donde vivía ahora que estaba en la plantilla de trabajadores del cine. No quiso entrar en pánico pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y dar un respingo que casi la tira del bordillo cuando el pinganillo chisporreteó en su oído.

-¿Rey? – Le llegó la voz rasposa de Poe, la misma voz que había estado chivándoselo todo en aquella entrevista. - ¿Hola? – Rey levantó la mirada al cielo, sintiendo que, pasara lo que pasara, podía empezar a respirar con cierta normalidad. - ¿Ya ha dejado de funcionar este chisme de mierda? ¿O es que se ha quedado sin batería? – Rey sonrió sin prestar atención a la gente que pasaba por su lado. No iba a quitarse ese pinganillo en toda la misión. Poe acababa de salvarle el culo con una facilidad alarmante. No quería ni imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado sola, completamente sola, como lo había estado su colega antes que ella. – Oye, en serio, ¿Funciona esto, o qué? Rey, vas a tener que arreglar este cacharro porque no te oigo, no te recibo. Si me estás diciendo algo, no te estoy escuchando nada. ¿Me has podido oír a mí? ¿Has dicho lo que te iba diciendo? Si ese hijo de mil hienas te ha seguido preguntando cosas que no he oído, espero no tener que recogerte del foso de los tiburones porque no tengo las piernas como para cargar mucho peso. – Rey rió nasalmente.

\- Estoy aquí, Poe. Estoy dentro. – Y aunque el éxito no sabía a victoria, sí que se sentía como una prórroga para coger aliento y carrerilla.

…

 

No muy lejos de aquella acera, apenas un paso de cebra y unos metros más allá, el humo que salía de una prístina taza de café se confundía con el humo gris de su cigarro. Difuminado por la sombra de aquella terraza a la que le gustaba volver, en la que le guardaban su sitio y le dejaban en paz la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo destellaba la ceniza al rojo de la colilla en conjunto con el color de su pelo. No se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa haciendo tintinear la cucharilla. Dio una calada, aguantando el aire ardiente en sus pulmones, mientras aceptaba la llamada sin mirar el nombre en la pantalla.

-Sí, justo la estoy viendo cruzar la calle. – Soltó el aire, y el humo dibujó pequeños remolinos grises delante de sus ojos, como siguiendo la figura que había sido su objetivo y su punto de mira desde que la había visto torcer la esquina. - ¿La has contratado? Sí, sé que habrá que tener un ojo puesto en ella, se la ve avispada y eso a veces es más un problema que una ventaja. – Silencio. Su dedos largos y enguantados por el forro negro sostenían el cigarro con elegancia, entre el índice y el corazón, los mismos dedos que sostenían el gatillo. – No, no me importa. Si lo haces tú es trabajo que me quitas. – Dejó el cigarro entre sus labios, mientras sostenía el auricular con el hombro y usaba la mano libre para remover el café. – Sinceramente, creo que ya pasas tiempo más que suficiente en ese cine, el único negocio que llevamos que no da un verdadero beneficio pese al trabajo que acarrea consigo y todo lo que nos ayuda a cubrir. – Puso los ojos en blanco con la respuesta que escuchó al otro lado, le dio el último sorbo a su café, y la última calada. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y la colilla en el cenicero. – Sólo digo que ahora es una trabajadora más, tú verás… Sí, está bien, adiós. –Y se levantó de su sitio y se fue de allí sin mediar palabra.

…

 

Kylo no se había despegado del amplio ventanal desde que había visto marcharse a la chica, andando avenida abajo, con el paso firme, ligero y sin mirar atrás ni un instante. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y destensó la mandíbula, girándose sobre sus talones mientras sus ojos caían de nuevo en los papeles que ella acababa de firmar.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, apartando los mechones que caían sobre su frente, intentando racionalizar algo que carecía de lógica desde el momento en el que había sido plenamente consciente de ella. Sentía la sangre bajo su piel hormigueando ante la idea de volver a verla y las yemas de sus dedos le picaban desde que se había fijado en sus pecas. Su cabeza no hacía más que formular preguntas que estaba deseoso de observarla reflexionar y darle alguna respuesta que no esperaba.

Volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia la ventana, hacia la luz del día y la vida de la calle bajo sus pies. Ardía algo en él que llevaba larguísimas décadas sin sentir, desde que era un crío lo suficientemente pequeño, inocente e ingenuo como para estar a más de media galaxia del hombre que era hoy. Sentía curiosidad. Toda la curiosidad del mundo. Sobre esa chica… Rey.

Y la curiosidad es por dónde empiezan todas las cacerías.


	4. Cue Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here it is where The Mighty Kylo Ren gets his scars.

CAPÍTULO 4. CUE DOTS.

Un hormigueo en la sangre fue la alerta que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo en una posición, como mínimo, muy poco aconsejable si estabas encariñado con la idea de sentir las piernas o no te habían vendido muy bien la idea de andar como el Jorobado de Dura-Khan. Rey se levantó, estirándose y sintiendo como cada músculo en ella emitía una queja, sus vértebras volvían a responder con un crujido casi de satisfacción y su cuello volvía a la vida de forma dolorosa. Su cuerpo parecía volver a reconocer que su forma natural era aquella y no la “S” retorcida que había sido durante la última hora y media.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y sonrió con cierta sensación de éxito. Poner a punto aquel cine, con proyectores tan antiguos y una falta de material de reparación o sustitución tan alarmante en el mercado que, al final, hacer que todo funcionara como debía era más una cuestión de ingenio que de maña.

Iba a tener que asegurarse varias veces de que aquello funcionaba pero no podía olvidarse de que su verdadero trabajo no era ese, no de forma absoluta. Su misión iba a exigirle más que arreglar chismes y tenía que descubrir por dónde podía ir metiendo la cabeza para poder, si bien no cantar victoria, sí empezar a tararear.

Se colocó un par de mechones rebeldes detrás de los orejas antes de salir por la puerta de la sala y aventurarse por los pasillos. El papel de la pared saludaba tan brillante como apagado por el paso del tiempo y, en parte ese era su encanto. El problema era que no había un solo resquicio ni muro en aquel lugar que le diera buenas vibraciones, como si cada esquina hubiera sido testigo de un crimen horrible. Ella necesitaba ser todas esas esquinas para tener algo que llevar a su madriguera.

Ralentizó su paso al caer en ello. “¿Has perdido al Vulptex Blanco, niña?” Esa voz grave resonaba en su cabeza y su aparente incapacidad para referirse a ella por su nombre hacía que le chirriaran los dientes. Tenía que obligarse a sí misma a respirar profundamente y no sacar a su “niña” de barrio, la que le daría una buena contestación, un mejor puntapié en la entrepierna y una carrera en dirección contraria que sería la envidia del verdadero Vulptex Blanco. Y no estaba muy segura de cuántos apelativos infantiles más iba a aguantarle, pero Rey bien sabía que tenía un límite. Porque no tenía ni idea de si ese trato se extendía a todos sus trabajadores, sólo a las trabajadoras o era exclusivo de ella pero, en cualquier caso, y sin poner en riesgo su identidad, ella no iba a pasar por todos los malditos aros que aquel capullo le pusiera.

Era su primer día de trabajo y ya el tono que le dedicó el moreno cuando la vio entrar por la puerta le enervó la sangre. “Niña, prepara las bobinas de la sala dos para esta tarde. Procura no quemarlas.”

Niña… Rey apretó la mandíbula ante el apelativo, ante el tonito de voz, ante todo lo que Kylo significaba para ella. Inconscientemente, el apretón se le fue a las manos, cerrando el puño y clavándose las uñas en la piel.

No sabía cuándo, ni cómo… Pero iba a demostrarle a ese desgraciado que de niña tenía más bien poco, sobre todo cuando empezara a repartir puñetazos, si es que se llegaba a dar la ocasión.

Su vista se había nublado totalmente, vagando furiosa por los pasillos del edificio. Y no cayó en la cuenta de lo desérticos que se encontraban. Lo poco transitados… Pero es que no podía pensar en nada más mientras se dirigía, según su cabeza, hacia el almacén, a por más películas. A por la segunda bobina para revisar.

Abrió la puerta metálica del sótano con rabia, pensando en Poe, en cómo estaba y lo mal que le sentaba no poder estar a su lado físicamente. Teniendo que conformarse con una charla nocturna por aquel pinganillo, intentando no usar teléfonos por si se lo pinchaban para poder escucharla. Rey sabía que aquella gente era bastante profesional y que si estaban donde estaban no sería porque no supieran hacer las cosas. Kylo había interceptado su vivienda desde el primer día que ella llegó allí.

Había descubierto que no solo se había comprado un piso en esa zona sino que también lo había pagado en mano, en metálico. Rey se estremeció mientras se frenaba de golpe delante de los estantes llenos de películas, buscando el título que Kylo le había encomendado “Matar a un gunlabird”. Rey negó con la cabeza, arrugando el morro mientras se alzaba de puntillas para alcanzar aquella bobina. Y una ocurrencia le vino a la mente mientras volvía a su altura normal, alzando la cabeza y viendo aquella cinta inalcanzable reírse de ella, igual que estaría haciendo Kylo en su despacho… Él era alto. Alto no, altísimo. Enorme. Un armario empotrado gigantesco. Seguro que no tendría problemas para llegar hasta allí arriba. No como ella, que con suerte le llegaba a la barbilla.

Frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la cabeza, observando los estantes de metal frente a ella. Luego retrocedió, observando ahora los anclajes de los estantes en la pared, sujetando todo aquel arsenal de bobinas quizá hechas con nitrato de celulosa… Por la Fuerza, cómo le encantaría poder quemar todo aquello, todo aquel cine, con todos aquellos cabrones dentro. Chillando.

Se relamió y entonces puso un pie en el estante, asegurando bien que aguantaría su peso. Una vez se quedó más tranquila, se alzó, levantándose y sujetándose a los estantes. Llegando mejor a aquella bobina. Estiró el brazo, llegando a ella, y entonces un sonido le hizo voltear la cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación.

Achicó los ojos, intentando divisar mejor la zona que no estaba iluminada y volvió a escuchar algo.

Bajó de la estantería sin dejar de observar hacia el interior y se acercó al siguiente pilar, donde se encontraban los interruptores de aquella zona. Y los pulsó, dándole a la luz y alumbrando aquella extensión, descubriendo que la habitación era un poco más honda. Avanzó hacia otro pilar, con la bobina bajo el brazo y ambos chips de grabación activados en sus muñecas, andando hacia el siguiente bloque de interruptores… Y les accionó, descubriendo el final de aquel sótano bien aislado de agentes climáticos, asegurando la protección de las películas.

Y todo parecía en orden, todo bien hasta que avanzó observando los estantes, leyendo los títulos de las cintas que alcanzaba. Piezas antiquísimas, otras más modernas y otras muchas tantas que no sabría exactamente dónde ubicar… Y todo fue bien hasta, que sin querer, de la inmensidad del sitio y cómo aquello atrapó sus nervios, se le resbaló la película del brazo y rodó, rodó sótano abajo, hasta el final del mismo, haciendo que Rey corriera a toda velocidad, escuchando la voz de Kylo en su cabeza “Procura no quemar ninguna”… No quería imaginar el despido que supondría romper una película o dejarla en mal estado, así que apuró el paso, corriendo todavía más hasta que la cinta finalmente, por la poca inercia que había adoptado, cayó rodando sobre su eje, en círculos y Rey la alcanzó, respirando agitadamente mientras alzaba la funda para abrirla y comprobar la cinta… Por suerte, todo parecía en orden. Y entonces alzó la vista. Encontrando una especie de pasillo oculto en la esquina tras una estantería.

Rey se relamió y observó a ambos lados, comprobando si había alguien, y avanzó hacia el pasillo, conteniendo la respiración.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndola temblar un poco cuando divisó aquella puerta con una señal de “Personal Autorizado” oxidada. Parpadeó varias veces observando aquella puerta al final del pequeño pasadizo, destacablemente mugriento en comparación al resto del sótano.

Rey tomó aire y alzó la mano, conduciéndola hacia el pomo hasta que aquella voz que tanto resonaba en su cabeza ese día, se escuchó de verdad a sus espaldas.

-¿No sabes leer?- Ella apretó el agarre que ejercía contra la carcasa de la película y se giró lentamente, encarándole. Allí estaba aquel armario empotrado, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola, desafiante.- Pone “personal autorizado”.- Forzó él a continuar con la conversación al ver que ella no se disponía a hacerlo. Rey tragó saliva.

-Ya, bueno… Yo soy del personal y…- Pero Kylo cortó su discursito. Avanzando un paso hacia ella mientras Rey empezaba a sentir cierta sensación de agobio dentro de aquel diminuto pasillo sin aparente salida.

-Pero no autorizado.- Rey se aguantó una respuesta. Y Kylo se hizo a un lado mientras Rey empezaba a andar, huyendo de él con paso apurado mal disimulado mientras hundía la cabeza al alzar los hombros, presa de la vergüenza al haber sido pillada con las manos CASI en la masa.

Kylo, por otra parte, observó a Rey marcharse mientras ladeaba la mandíbula varias veces. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a la puerta, comprobando que siguiera cerrada con llave. Y así lo estaba.

Accionó uno de los interruptores, apagando las luces más cercanas a él. No le quitó el ojo de encima, viendo cómo aceleraba el paso al sentir el pasillo oscurecerse tras ella sin que él se moviera ni un centímetro de dónde estaba. Ella se alejaba con las películas debajo del brazo y él estrechó los ojos, pensativo, sin razones reales para sospechar de absolutamente nada. Tampoco las había tenido con cualquier otro traidor, como sucedió con los últimos, hasta que terminaban quitándose las máscaras ellos solos. Kylo podía tener muchas ganas de quitarle a Rey muchas otras cosas de encima, pero por ahora sólo había demostrado ser una gran trabajadora en el cine, técnica y eficiente, que había dado con que el pasillo de las películas tenía una puerta cerrada a cal y canto. La realidad de esa chica terminaba justo en el quicio de aquella puerta. Tuviera ella o no intenciones de cualquier tipo, sería más seguro para todos si no atravesaba esa puerta nunca.

Porque él ya lo sabía, lo veía. Rey tenía buena pinta de ser más lista que el hambre y, lo más probable es que no tardara mucho, como máximo un mes o dos, en enterarse de que aquel no era un cine normal, y no a razón de la antigüedad de sus filmes. Vería cosas, lo que fuera, vería gente, vería detalles y gestos. Y cuando eres testigo, de algún modo, pasas a formar parte de la acción.

Respiró profundamente, apagando por completo las luces cuando sintió que ella cerraba la puerta del sótano. Y entonces, y sólo entonces, fue cuando él atravesó aquella dichosa entrada. Lo que primero le saludó fue la bajísima temperatura a la que mantenían esa zona, tan fría que fue casi reconfortante. Había suficiente material explosivo en ese lugar como para volar por los aires buena parte del país y hacer un boquete en el suelo que llegara al núcleo del planeta. Luego, sus oídos se hicieron al traqueteo constante de las máquinas que contaban los billetes a cientos. Después, identificó el zumbido sutil de la electricidad recorriendo cada máquina. Pudo ver a Hux recorriendo los pasillos, probablemente revisando alguna parte del material. Lo guardaban todo en cajas pero todos ahí sabían lo que había en ellas. Completamente montadas o por partes, almacenaban armas para abastecer ejércitos, si fuera necesario. Era un buen negocio. Y Hux, el mejor con las cuentas. No quiso desconcentrarle y fue directo a las pantallas que le mostraban las grabaciones de las cámaras, viendo como la chica pasaba de un pasillo a otro y volvía a su trabajo.

-¿Sospechas de ella? – Escuchó a Hux por encima de su hombro. Kylo no apartó la vista de la figura de su nueva adquisición al cine como el pelirrojo tampoco lo hizo de montón de papeles que revisaba con exquisita atención.

-No me ha dado motivos. –Ladeó la cabeza, viendo cómo Rey observaba a ambos lados de los pasillos, como si esperara que él la estuviera persiguiendo o saliera de algún rincón. Se mordió el carrillo, conteniendo sus comisuras ante la idea de ponerla nerviosa. – Por ahora. – Matizó. – Aunque mi primera idea fue pensar que pudiera venir de alguna banda del Borde Exterior para extraer nuestras listas de clientes.

\- No sería la primera vez que Dathomir nos da problemas. Ni será la última, eso desde luego. – Y ambos vieron cómo Rey, de repente, miraba de lleno a la cámara que la estaba grabando y fruncía el ceño. Kylo se sintió inmediatamente observado por esa mirada escudriñadora, como si tuviera el poder de hacer que ese vídeo funcionara de forma inversa. – Como mínimo, no es tonta. – Escuchó a Hux decir, como si fuera toda una concesión. En realidad, era un problema para ella y, definitivamente, para ellos. Y para él.

\- Lo mejor que podría pasarle es que no fuera demasiado lista. – Coincidió con él. Y, al mismo tiempo que se oía decirlo, sabía que no tendría esa suerte. Nunca la tenía. Pero una parte de él, aun no sabía cuán grande, estaba ansioso por enfrentarse a ella, de la forma que fuera, por el motivo que sea.

…

 

Y Rey tuvo la suerte de dar de lleno con esa cámara antes de dejarse caer sobre una pared, exteriorizando su nerviosismo y quizá, quizá, delatándola. Por la Fuerza… Dio un último vistazo a la cámara y se dirigió hacia la segunda planta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, encontrando cámaras donde antes no las había visto. Apretó los ojos, maldiciéndose… Vaya, se sentía demasiado principiante para algo tan grande. Muy principiante, muy poco preparada y muy… Muy poco atenta a las cosas.

¿Cómo no se había percatado antes de las cámaras? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Llegó al fin a la cabina y se encerró en ella… Echó un vistazo rápido, observándolo todo con desmedida atención mientras dejaba la bobina a un lado. Y allí dentro, por suerte, no había cámaras. Sólo una apuntando a la sala desde el hueco por el cual ella veía la proyección, que todo estuviera en orden.

Y entonces sí, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la puerta mientras resoplaba y se llevaba la mano al pecho, sintiéndolo taladrar contra su caja torácica a una fuerza que le impactaba. Las piernas le temblaron hasta que se deslizó, dando con el culo al suelo y sintiéndose apoyada pero inestable. Se veía tan novata, que todo le venía enorme… Gigantescamente enorme…

-¿Renacuaja?- La voz de Poe habló por el pinganillo y Rey dio un respingo.- ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! Tranquila, soy yo, tu conciencia…

-¡Qué susto me has dado!- Gritó entre susurros, intentando que no le escuchara nadie. Empezaba a emparanoiarse, viendo micrófonos por todas partes, cámaras por doquier, paredes falsas con doble fondo para que alguien de la Primera Orden se colara y así poder espiarla con tranquilidad…- Conciencia…- Habló de mala gana mientras tomaba aire finalmente.

-¿Va todo bien? He tenido que… Desconectar.- Rey gruñó con la garganta, todavía presa de sus delirios mientras llevaba la bobina hasta el proyector, colocándola debidamente.- Ha venido Finn a hacerme una visita.- Rey se detuvo durante un momento.

-¿Sí?- Le escuchó gruñir al otro lado a modo de afirmación. Aguantó con todas sus fuerzas decir el nombre del chico en voz alta… Por si acaso. Terminó de ajustar la bobina mientras volvía a un tono bajo.- Sigue contándome cosas, no puedo responderte…

-Oh, pues… No sé. Me ha preguntado que cómo estaba…- Poe tosió, molesto. Todavía parecía que le resentía el pecho pese a toda la medicación que le estaban dando. Rey agradeció más que nunca toda la cantidad de avances tecnológicos con los que contaban ahora. De lo contrario se jugaría la mano derecha a que Poe no hubiera podido contarla.- Y hemos hablado de todo. Le he agradecido el acto de valor y me está contando que en la comisaría le tratan muy bien.- Rey le dio a reproducir mientras Poe seguía hablando al otro lado.

Ella se sentó en la silla, ajustando la cámara, evitando tener que levantarse para cambiar la lente… Pero no le quedó otra opción y se levantó con desgana mientras seguía escuchando a Poe hablar al otro lado. Gruñéndole de vez en cuando para que él la sintiera al otro lado.

…

 

Si la primera película que se había tragado para revisar su estado aquella mañana le había parecido un tostón de aúpa, esa última no había sido mejor. Con lo poco que veía películas… Rey era más de series, de largos maratones de series, al menos todo lo que su trabajo le permitía, pero es que hasta ahora no había tenido ninguno con un nivel de infiltración tan gigantesco como este.

Rey estaba dispuesta a salir a la cafetería más cercana a comer algo, pasando por delante del puesto de palomitas donde una chica –Aphra, según leyó en su plaquita identificadora- recargaba uno de los bombos con maíz. Todo parecía absolutamente normal en ella, pero había algo, algo que Rey no sabía identificar a simple vista, que desentonaba por completo. La chica era morena, con un rostro afable, la clase de persona que pondrías frente al consumidor en un negocio sólo porque sabe sonreír bonito. No había leído nada sobre ella en los informes del archivo y esa particularidad ya era suficiente para que le saltara un radar en la cabeza. Se acercó a la chica mientras esta la veía venir y le sonreía con cierta bienvenida.

-Que sepas que las palomitas son gratis para el personal. – Empezó, en lo que se limpiaba las manos en la tela del pantalón antes de ofrecérsela.

\- Algo bueno tenemos que sacar de trabajar en este museo de historia. – Le contestó Rey estrechando su mano, respondiendo a la misma sonrisa que veía reflejada en la muchacha. – Rey. – Se presentó.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Le ofreció palomitas del bombo y Rey aceptó un puñado. – Eres la nueva. – Y le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas espléndidas que a Rey estaban empezando a ponerle nerviosa. – Aphra. – Contestó, punteando a la plaquita en su camiseta.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que trabajas aquí? – Rey intentó que su tono fuera de simple interés, que no se viera en sus palabras que podía ser la clase de pregunta que haría en una habitación de la comisaría, y agradecía que la chica le estuviera dando la espalda para encargarse de preparar la máquina de las bebidas.

\- ¿En el cine o para Ren? – Aquello descolocó a Rey tanto que agradeció a un más que Aphra no se girara hacia ella porque no habría podido esconder la expresión de su cara e intuía que iba a quedarse un buen rato con el ceño fruncido incluso sin quererlo. La muchacha vertía las bebidas en los contenedores de la máquina y ajustaba las presiones y los cierres como si no acabara de soltar una bomba.

-¿Para Ren? – Repitió, sintiéndose como una cacatúa al instante. Aphra se giró hacia ella con la cabeza ladeada y una de sus comisuras alzada como si acabara de darse cuenta de un detalle tontísimo.

\- Vaya, sí que eres nueva. - Cerró la máquina dándole un golpe que hizo encajar las juntas y se giró de nuevo hacia ella, reclinándose sobre el expositor y apoyando los codos para acercarse a ella. – Bueno, Ren tiene más de un negocio por la zona y yo no he tenido ningún problema en echarle una mano con unas cosas y otras.

\- ¿Qué clase de negocios? – Rey trató de imprimir toda su curiosidad en el tono. Una curiosidad casi infantil. No la clase de curiosidad de quien está interrogando a otro. Aphra se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, ya sabes… - Y su sonrisa fue aun más amplia, poniendo a Rey sobre aviso de que, a lo mejor, en ese mismo momento, podrían estar cambiando las tornas y no ser ella la que estuviera recabando información sino el objeto de estudio de toda suerte de criminales. – Podría decirse que son “servicios a la comunidad”. – Rey sintió que se le achicaban los ojos con cierta sospecha. ¿Ren? ¿Servicios a la comunidad? ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

Boqueó, cogiendo aire para decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, cuando el ritmo acelerado de unos pasos que se escuchaban como golpes contra el suelo les avisaron de que alguien subía del sótano. Y no tardaron en descubrir la figura monumental, alta y lúgubre de Kylo Ren, que se quedó mirándolas un momento. Aphra alzó la mano a modo de saludo silencioso. Rey se quedó con el aire atascado en el pecho, viendo cómo pasaba la mirada de una a otra, completamente quieto.

Entonces sucedió algo que Rey no habría esperado ni en mil universos paralelos. Sus amplios hombros se movieron como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe, pero ahí no había nadie más que ellas, a varios metros de distancia. Y podría haber bajado la mirada y marcharse. Pero seguía aguántándole la mirada. Entonces, toda su efigie se vio sacudida como si acabara de meter los dedos en un enchufe y Rey ya no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca. La piel de Kylo se volvía marmórea, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y la miró un último segundo antes de volver a encaminarse hacia el segundo piso. Sólo cuando estuvo bien segura de que Kylo no volvería escalera abajo, se giró hacia Aphra. La chica tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano, mirándola fijamente con las comisuras alzadas.

-¿Has…? - Rey se quedó estancada en su propia pregunta, volviendo la mirada hacia las escaleras antes de devolvérsela a la chica de las palomitas – ¿Has visto eso? – Aphra levantó una ceja.

-Yo siempre veo muchas cosas. – Rey frunció el ceño ante la respuesta críptica que no parecía venir al caso. Aphra se sirvió una bebida y se puso una pajita, como si nada.

\- Me refiero a… - Volvió a quedarse callada sintiendo que, cada vez que se frenaba buscando las palabras, sólo conseguía boquear como un pez. – ¿Eso eran espasmos? – Dijo sin demorarse más.

\- Bueno… - Se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo la bebida ruidosamente. – En comparación con otros, ha sido más un temblor que un espasmo.  
“En comparación con otros”. ¿Cómo que en comparación? ¿Eran habituales? Y ya sentía su mente barajando mil posibilidades. Quizá estuviera enfermo, y los temblores eran cosa de una fuerte medicación. O igual no era tan dramático, y era un efecto de las drogas. Sabía que la Primera Orden traficaba con armas pero… ¿Y si se había intercambios? ¿Y si…?

El ruido de unos chasquidos de dedos, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró a Aphra, pero ella no miraba hacia ella. No había sido ella quien había llamado su atención. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Hux justo donde antes se había parado Kylo.

-¿No tienen nada que hacer o es que hemos añadido “Charlas de chicas” a las actividades lúdicas del cine? – Preguntó con severidad. Se quedó ahí quieto, esperando que alguna de las dos se moviera. Rey se atrevió a desviar la mirada hacia la chica y asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse, sintiendo que darle la espalda a Hux era justo el movimiento anterior a sentir su mirada clavada como un puñal.

Al girar la esquina, vio cómo Hux subía las escaleras, haciendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho Kylo antes que él.

…

 

Hux subió al segundo piso, apurado y nervioso. Temiendo lo que podría estar pasando y viendo el principio de un final desastroso para todo. Perder un cadáver era algo que no les había sucedido hasta entonces, igual que la deserción de uno de los suyos.

El pelirrojo se estaba mareando sólo con pensarlo y entonces llamó con los nudillos al despacho de Kylo, antes de abrir la puerta girando el pomo. Le encontró terminando de colgar el teléfono y Hux aguantó la respiración cuando vio su expresión. El silencio inundó el despacho durante un segundo mientras los dos compartían miradas, tensiones y nervios. Muchos nervios… No les hacía falta decir nada.

Kylo se mordió el labio antes de atestar un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa de madera maciza, que crujió un poco bajo su puño. Hux no pudo evitar achicar un ojo ante el golpe. Podía visualizar en su mente la cabeza de las dos cotorras que tenía contratadas, observando el techo con miradas que pedían una explicación ante aquel sonoro ruido. Y Kylo atestó un golpe más, otro crujido. Más silencio, más nervios, más tensión añadida al ambiente. No sabía con quién acababa de hablar Kylo por teléfono, no se lo había dicho, pero sólo había dos posibles respuestas; una de ellas era la llamada que tanto llevaban esperando, una llamada esperanzadora de uno de sus hombres. Indicándoles que habían dado con Finn. Y la otra…

-Tengo que irme.- Hux alzó la cabeza de golpe mientras Kylo apartaba el puño de la mesa como si no hubiera dado los golpes. De la rabia y la frustración que sentiría por dentro estaría insensibilizado al dolor hasta que se le bajara la adrenalina.

-¿Te ha llamado…?- Kylo asintió sin dejarle terminar.- Joder… Voy contigo.

-No.- Sentenció firme.- Quédate aquí. Hay trabajo por hacer.- Tomó aire.- Además, no quiero llevarte de paquete en la moto.- Hux asintió, agradeciéndole el gesto.-Tengo diez minutos para llegar.- Habló, tomando su casco mientras Hux se hacía a un lado, dejándole pasar fuera de la habitación. Kylo cerró el despacho con llave.- Diez minutos para llegar a su puta casa que está… A treinta minutos de aquí.- Avanzó por el piso superior, seguido de Hux, quien llevaba ambas manos sujetas a la espalda, intentando contener sus nervios con ese gesto.

-Llámame cuando termines…- Kylo asintió.- Y dime qué… Qué ha dicho.- Kylo entonces frenó en seco.

-No dirá nada.- Hux torció una comisura, mirándole con preocupación.- Lo que menos haremos será hablar…

-Eso no lo sabes.- Kylo negó con la cabeza, reanudando la marcha y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, descendiendo con Hux pegado a sus talones.

-Claro que lo sé.- Hux apretó los ojos, le dolía escuchar aquello y no poder hacer nada más que sentarse lejos y mirar.- Luego nos vemos.- Hux asintió, frenando en seco justo en el último peldaño mientras Kylo ya se estaba colocando el casco, antes de llegar tan siquiera a la puerta de salida.

…

 

Rey estaba comiendo en el pequeño bar situado frente al cine, haciendo esquina. Había decidido comer en la terraza, hacía buen día y el sol no castigaba demasiado, aunque eso no le impidió buscar una mesa bajo una de las sombrillas que disponía el local. Le vio salir acalorado, dirigiéndose al pequeño callejón, descendiendo por la avenida. Y cinco minutos después el rugido fuerte y violento de una moto indicó que Kylo se marchaba a algún lugar. Y ella punteó la mesa con los dedos varias veces, sintiendo que aquel puzle que le habían asignado estaba todavía por montar entero.

-Yo diría que “servicios a la comunidad” es una forma elocuente de llamarlo. – La voz de Poe en su oído volvió a situarla, mientras sus ojos seguían la estela de aquella moto quemando el asfalto a una velocidad que superaba, con mucho, el límite permitido. – Finn me ha contado que lo que en verdad ocurre es que Ren se encarga del bienestar económico de la gente de la zona en la que esté. – Rey carraspeó para darle a entender que estaba escuchando. – Ayuda a un pequeño negocio con una deuda, o te da ese pellizco que necesitas para matricular a tu hijo en el colegio, o te pasa el contacto de alguien que hace justo lo que necesitas y, como vas de su parte, pues te hace un descuento. Vamos, que Ren se presenta al pueblo como el tipo que ayuda a las viejas a cruzar el paso de cebra. Luego, claro, por unas cosas u otras, haces lo que te pida. Muchas veces, incluso gustoso. Ya sea poner la oreja de vez en cuando o cubrirle de cara a la policía.

Rey tenía que reconocerlo, era una estrategia lenta pero segura. Se cubría las espaldas generando en otros la necesidad de corresponder a lo que pidiera con lealtad. Al final del día, Ren tenía más poder que la banca, pudiendo dedicar sus esfuerzos a muchas otras cosas. De día, buen tipo, para poder ser la cabeza pensante y la mano ejecutora de un negocio terrible de noche, con miles de víctimas no sólo a sus espaldas.

-De la chica, Aphra, no tengo información. Nunca me crucé con ella, pero me cuadra que diga que trabaja para Ren en lo que él exija y… ¿qué? – Rey ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que esa pregunta final no iba para ella. ¿Sería Finn? ¿Dejaban a un testigo protegido seguir toda la operación a ese nivel? – Me dice Finn que Aphra suele ser quien le capta clientes pero que su especialidad es encontrar los paquetes que se extravían, que se desvían de su camino al comprador o que no llegan. Ella los encuentra, por si son paquetes robados o se han quedado en la calle. Eso sería un peligro.

Otro punto que le cuadraba. Pieza a pieza, parecía que su puzzle empezaba a tener un margen por el que empezar a rellenar los vacíos hacia el centro. Pero aun los vacíos superaban con mucho a las piezas que ya tenía colocadas. Se llevó la última pinchada a la boca y se limpió con la servilleta, aprovechando que esta le cubría la boca para, por fin, hacer la pregunta que llevaba quemándola desde aquella mañana.

-¿Sabes si están metidos en algún negocio que tenga que ver con drogas?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ni de coña – Sentenció la voz rasposa de Poe. Le escuchó toser y luego hubo un momento de silencio. – No, en absoluto. No como negocio que lleve la Primera Orden al menos. Ya lo que haga cada uno, a nivel personal, es otro tema. Pero lo dudo por dos motivos y a cada cual con más peso. El primero es que no habría un cárter cerca de una organización como la de Ren. Si los que llevan las armas son ellos, tienen todas las de ganar. Es tan sencillo como eso, no morder la mano que te da de comer. Y un cárter sin armas, es un cárter que desaparece. Son negocios diferentes y no interconectados, no por parte de la Primera Orden. El segundo motivo, definitivamente, es Hux. Espero que nadie que tenga que trabajar para él esté nunca bajo los efectos de ninguna droga si eso va a hacer que no seas todo lo productivo y responsable que se te exige ser. Si haces tu trabajo eficientemente, haz lo que quieras. Pero como tengan que estar pendiente de ti, no vas a necesitar la siguiente dosis. Y si hay alguien con menos escrúpulos que Ren a la hora de meterte un tiro entre ceja y ceja, ese es Hux.

Entonces se quedaba sin una manera plausible de explicar esos espasmos, sólo podían ser una respuesta química a algo. ¿Sería entonces alguna medicación? No le cuadraba. En ningún informe ponía nada de visitas periódicas a hospitales ni nada por el estilo.

“A lo mejor, no era nada”, trató de decirse. Pero al instante recordaba a Aphra diciendo “en comparación, son temblores”. Y no podía quitarse su cara de la cabeza. Le había parecido inmutable, casi estática. Pero ahora estaba segura de que estaba escondiendo una mueca de dolor, que estaba paralizado. Le había visto perder el poco color que tenía en la piel. Algo no iba bien y punto.

-Ten cuidado. – Seguía la voz de Poe al otro lado. – Porque nadie sabe a dónde va Kylo cuando desaparece, nadie. Pero cuando eso sucede, Hux se queda al mando. Y ese tío es como la personificación de una paranoia. – Sí, a Rey le había dado esa sensación. Toda esa rectitud y esa frialdad, sólo podían esconder una mente tan afilada que podría dar miedo si lo pensaba… Aunque, a estas alturas, si lo hubiera pensado mejor, quizás se habría negado a la infiltración. Ese, desde luego, no era el trabajo fácil. – Hux, ahí donde le ves cortés y distante, espero que estés sentada, es el mejor y, diría, único amigo de Kylo Ren. Es su mano derecha, su brazo ejecutor más leal, la mente estratégica detrás de cada golpe. Todas las decisiones pasan por ellos dos prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Hux tiene absoluta libertad en la Primera Orden. Por encima de él sólo está Ren, y tiene toda su confianza. Hux es, de algún modo, la Primera Orden en sí misma. Por eso, nunca, nunca, debes ponerte en el punto de mira de ese psicópata, Rey, o te apuntará con todos sus cañones. Y con eso me refiero a que, tú jamás te darás cuenta, da igual lo buena que seas, te estará viendo las veinticuatro horas del día, te estará escuchando. Te seguirá aunque tú creas que estás sola. Lo peor que puedes hacer es que centré toda su atención en ti la única persona en toda la galaxia con las capacidades, la inteligencia, el poder y las habilidades cognitivas de Armitage Hux.

Roger. Aquello no hacía nada por tranquilizarla. Menos aun después del percance en el almacén de bobinas. Incluso sintió cierto alivio a que hubiera sido Kylo quien la pillara y no Hux, después de todo. Porque al pelirrojo le habrían saltado todas las alarmas, no le quitaría el ojo de encima, no podría seguir adelante sin arriesgar su vida más de lo que ya, de hecho, lo hacía. Respiró profundamente, controlando el escalofrío que bajó por su espalda, ese sudor helado de estar viendo la trampa y saber que había esquivado esa, sin saber cuántas le quedaban por delante y si las sortearía con la misma suerte o sería la definitiva.

…

 

Había llegado al punto donde no era capaz de controlar el temblor de sus extremidades. De hecho había dejado de ser dueño de su propio cuerpo después de todas las descargas que le había provocado a modo de reprimenda. Y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que pasó por algo así, donde aquel grandísimo bastardo se excedió y no paró con él hasta que le hizo orinarse encima. Apenas tenía dieciséis años…

Por suerte ya hacía cinco minutos que había cesado con todo aquello, que aquel pellejo costroso había dejado de pulsar el botón de ese pequeño mando que llevaba siempre encima. Le encantaba estar dándole descargas de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando Kylo no respondía al teléfono a la segunda llamada.

-¿Te ha quedado claro?- Habló su rasposa voz mientras él intentaba ponerse de pie.- Te doy treinta días para encontrar a ese desertor y al cadáver.- Kylo asintió a duras penas.- Nadie ha venido a alimentar a mis vornskrs. Y llevan días sin comer…- Kylo volvió a asentir mientras conseguía quedar de rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire mientras le escocía todo el cuerpo. Se observaba con terror las manos, era como ver las manos de otra persona en su propio cuerpo. Moviéndose de forma involuntaria debido a las descargar eléctricas que le habían azotado toda la espina… Donde llevaba aquel dichoso implante.- Y eso es malo. Muy malo.- Volvió a asentir, haciendo que cayera sangre de aquella nueva herida la cual le dejaría una enorme cicatriz nada disimulada. Y empezaba a percatarse de que tampoco sentía la boca. Cerró los ojos como pudo, tomando aire e intentando no salivar demasiado al igual que soltar demasiada sangre, aunque aquello no estuviera en sus manos.- ¿Has venido en moto?- Volvió a asentir y el tipejo volteó hacia aquella mujer alta y rubia.- Llama a Hux y dile que venga a recogerle…

-En seguida, Líder Supremo.- Y el taconeo de sus pasos rompía el silencio del lugar mientras Kylo hacía un sobreesfuerzo terrible para no caer de lado. No, no iba a darle esa satisfacción a ese capullo galáctico.

-Espero que no hayan más incidentes como estos…- Kylo negó con la cabeza y entonces le escuchó reír suavemente.- Mírame.- Kylo abrió los ojos con cansancio al ver que parecía que toda la humillación no era suficiente.- Mírame, he dicho.- Repitió con más fuerza y Kylo alzó la cabeza como pudo, mostrando su decadencia mientras le veía esa expresión de regodeo que tanta rabia le daba.- Bien. Supongo que así serás más… Intimidante ¿No crees?- Y se recostó en su sillón de cuero negro, haciéndolo crujir mientras

Kylo empezaba a perder fuerzas de nuevo.- Lleváoslo, me está manchando la alfombra coreliana… - Kylo apretó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que escuchaba pasos a sus espaldas.

Dos hombres le sujetaron por los brazos, forzándole a ponerse en pie y entonces Kylo les apartó con fuerza. Quedando de pie, tambaleándose. No iba a permitir que le trataran así, no iba a rebajarse tanto ni mucho menos darle la satisfacción a ese condenado cabrón.

Avanzó en zig-zag, sintiendo que podría caer de bruces al suelo en cualquier momento. Por suerte, llegó rápido a la puerta y la abrió, apoyándose en ella y saliendo de la sala, de aquel maldito despacho en ese caserón a las afueras, alejado de todo y de todos.

Avanzó por el pasillo, pisando el parqué de madera y haciéndolo retumbar con sus fuertes e incontroladas pisadas. Veía a los guardianes de aquel idiota, posando en guardia con armas que conocía, las vendía él. Y las conocía perfectamente, igual que aquella casa que albergaba horrores y recuerdos que intentaba hundir con piedras siempre que salían a flote en su memoria.

Sabía dónde estaban las cámaras, a dónde llevaba cada pasillo, los turnos de guardia y las horas de cambio, sabía hasta cuántos guardias podría encontrarse por el camino… Lo sabía todo de ese sitio, lo tenía más que estudiado.

Una pierna le falló y casi se precipita al suelo de no ser por una pared cercana, que le sirvió de apoyo. Alzó la cabeza y divisó a Phasma al final del pasillo, acercándose con paso decidido. Kylo se enderezó y siguió andando mientras la mujer se quedaba parada, aguardando a que llegara hasta ella pero, quizá, recordando fugazmente que estaba atareada. Entonces retomó el rumbo, pasando por su lado.

-Espera a Hux en la entrada.- Le habló sin detenerse, al igual que él.- Mañana te llevarán la moto al cine.- Y él seguía con la vista clavada al suelo, rezando porque su amigo no tardara demasiado…

Y cuando el pelirrojo llegó, se alarmó al verle, seguía temblando. Le ayudó a subir al vehículo mientras Kylo tenía espasmos propios de las réplicas, sus nervios estaban aturdidos y respondían de forma involuntaria. Cada movimiento le quemaba por dentro como si le atravesaran con un sable láser…

-Por la fuerza…- Habló el pelirrojo, volteando a verle. Y entonces, con las luces del interior del vehículo, le vio bien la cara. Se llevó una mano, cubriéndose la boca que se le entreabrió del impacto.- ¡Por la fuerza, Kylo!- Él no osaba mirarle. No osaba tampoco a mirarse… No quería saber cómo de grande era aquel corte, cómo de inmenso, cómo de… horrible. Pero no parecía pequeño.- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

Kylo no lo dijo en voz alta. Se lo guardó. Apenas podía articular palabra… Pero sabía lo que había hecho Snoke.  
Había cavado su propia tumba con aquello.


	5. Angulación Aberrante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is trying to get his shit together (Get it all together. And put it in a backpack. All your shit. So it’s together) and Rey is trying to work in... whatever.

CAPÍTULO 5. ANGULACIÓN ABERRANTE.

Casi se había tirado del coche en marcha en cuanto había visualizado las luces del cine al final de la calle y Hux se vio obligado a estacionar a un lado de la carretera para poder seguirle, agradeciendo que la calle estuviera desierta, cerrando la puerta  a cal y canto una vez estuvieron dentro. El cuerpo de Kylo no había dejado de temblar pero los espasmos se habían reducido a pequeños calambres que apenas dificultaban su andar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a dolores mucho mayores. Como si, una vez atravesado el infierno de parte a parte, todo pareciera mucho, muchísimo más sencillo. Le siguió a con cierta distancia, queriendo ayudarle y, aun así, sabiendo que Kylo no le dejaría. Siempre pasaba igual.

Encendió la luz casi aporreando el interruptor y el espejo de baño se iluminó con cientos de diodos de neón. El primer vistazo fue horrible. Su cara, partida en dos, desgarrada. Podía ver la piel desprendiéndose de su mejilla derecha, la piel quemada y la sangre manchándolo todo. Abrió el aparador con las manos temblorosas, buscando el maletín de primeros auxilios. Sus manos… Sus manos, grandes y fuertes, parecían tener ahora la consistencia de las ramas de un árbol movidas por el viento, parecían el último resquicio de electricidad acumulado en sus venas, sacudidas por una fuerza magnética que las atravesaba y las agarrotaba. Sentía que sus dedos, como las ramas, empezarían a crujir y a partirse con un chasquido. Contuvo el aire en el pecho mientras dejaba todos los materiales que necesitaba sobre el lavabo y abría el grifo.

El agua fría alivió buena parte de los remanentes de carga estática que aun danzaban entre sus nudillos con un hormigueo molesto. Luego se lavó la cara, arrastrando consigo la sangre y la mugre. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás al tiempo que se erguía de nuevo y, a través del reflejo del espejo, vio a Hux apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Sabía lo que estaba pensando tanto como él sabía las respuestas. No podían permitirse aparecer en un hospital, no él, Kylo  Ren. No iba a pedirle ayuda, ni a él ni a nadie. Aquella era su carga, y esa, desde luego, era su herida.

-Tráeme la botella que hay sobre mi mesa, ¿quieres? – Vio a Hux descruzar los brazos y se giró hacia él. – No me puedo beber el alcohol quirúrgico. – Hux se calló la respuesta y fue a por la maldita botella. Y Kylo realmente iba a necesitar un trago tan largo que se le iban a acumular las botellas esa noche, pero sabía que Hux no soportaba estar presente mientras él tenía que zurcirse las heridas a sí mismo.

Sacó el mechero del bolsillo y quemó la punta de una aguja, desinfectándola y dándole ligeramente la forma de un anzuelo. Luego, pasó el hilo negro, ladeó la cabeza y, con un siseo contenido, empezó a remendarse a cara, puntada a puntada, desde el mentón hasta la frente, casi agradecido porque la herida fuera recta y no haciendo eses. Tuvo que parar en varias ocasiones, dejando la aguja colgando del hilo frente a sus ojos, apoyando las manos sobre el borde marmóreo del lavabo, cogiendo aire, volviendo a meter las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría, volviendo a limpiarse la cara, siempre llena de sangre y sudor, retirándose el pelo, y continuando, atrapando de nuevo la diminuta aguja entre sus dedos, controlando el temblor, y las pausas necesarias para respirar, ladear la cabeza por el mejor ángulo de luz y dar el último pespunte y un nudo final que mantuviera su piel unida.

Cuando Hux volvió a aparecer por la periferia de su visión, agradeció el alcohol. Tomó la botella y casi bebió la mitad solo con el primer trago antes de dejarla junto al resto de cachivaches que necesitaba de forma inmediata. Alzó la mirada al techo, lanzando un largo suspiro. Estaba tan cansado, tan harto de toda aquella mierda… En los días buenos, casi podía tomárselo como un trabajo más, uno cualquiera. Los días malos eran los que probaban sus verdaderas ganas de continuar con todo eso.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y despegó las suturas adhesivas. Tuvo que centrar la mirada varias veces  para poder colocárselas con cuidado, con la precisión que sus dedos hormigueantes de electricidad y el alcohol, que ya corría por sus venas tratando de apagarlo todo, le permitían. Al final, incluso podía sentirse orgulloso del trabajo de remiendo que acaba de hacer si no fuera porque esa era su cara… Su nueva cara.

-Deberías descansar. – Escuchó a Hux decir tras él. Le miró a través del reflejo antes de girarse, apoyándose en el lavabo para no marearse.

-Creo que hoy he cubierto el cupo de “Deberías” que puedo escuchar en una semana, Hux. – Agarró el cuello de la botella y se tambaleó hasta el quicio de la puerta. El pelirrojo le hizo pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras lograba sostenerle por la cintura. Hux no era pequeño ni débil, pero Kylo era considerablemente más grande y, tal y como se daban las circunstancias en este momento, mucho más inestable.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, observándose. Hux había aprendido lo que era cuidar de alguien desde que la vida les juntó en aquel berenjenal donde estaban metidos. Kylo era alguien con ideales que parecían ser compatibles con los suyos… Lo único que repudiaba de él era la forma en la que a veces no terminaba el trabajo. Hux era el único que sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Kylo sacar la pistola y apretar el gatillo.

-¿Qué?- El pelirrojo salió de su trance, fijando la vista que había tenido perdida sin darse cuenta. Kylo le observaba, esperando una respuesta.- ¿Tan mal ha quedado?- El pelirrojo tragó saliva, frunciendo el labio y arrugando la nariz en consecuencia. Kylo alzó las cejas, cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras volvía a dar un trago.- Ya… Me lo temía.

-¿Qué va a pasar?- Preguntó plasmando toda su frialdad en cada palabra mientras Kylo se recostaba mejor.- ¿Habéis llegado a algo?

-Nos da treinta días.- El pelirrojo asintió.- Treinta días para encontrar a Finn y al cadáver…- Se relamió.

-¿Por qué nos ha dado tanto tiempo?- Kylo se encogió de hombros.- No me cuadra… Finn podría haber ido ya a la policía con el cuerpo y…- Kylo asintió varias veces.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?- Rió con sarcasmo. Hux asintió.- No tengo ni puta idea de por qué nos ha dado tanto tiempo pero…- Tomó aire.- No sé si quiero saberlo.- Hux se sacó el paquete de tabaco y prendió uno de sus cigarrillos mientras también se acomodaba en la silla.- Mañana saldré a buscarle.- El pelirrojo desaprobó aquello con una mirada que Kylo no pasó por alto. Y tomó aire para hablar pero el pelirrojo soltó el humo antes.

-No.- Kylo cerró la boca de golpe.- No. No vas a ir tú, precisamente tú, a buscar a Finn.- Kylo sopesó aquello y Hux se tomó ese tiempo para dar otra calada.- Mandaremos a los gamorreanos.- Soltó el aire con prisas.- Mandaremos a los chicos, otra vez. Que rebusquen bien…

-Pero que no rompan nada.- Hux asintió.- No queremos emular un robo.- Cerró los ojos, recostándose más en la silla. Y fue a pasarse las manos por la cara hasta que recordó el corte y las recondujo a su pelo, peinándolo y canalizándose.- Por la puta Fuerza, Hux…- El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, esperando algo que nunca le llegó. Dio otra calada más, soltando el humo  mientras volteaba el cigarrillo con los dedos y entonces Kylo habló.- ¿Podrías encargarte tú de esto mañana?- El pelirrojo alzó una comisura, asintiendo al ver que de una maldita vez seguía su consejo.- Yo vendré por la noche.

-No.- Kylo le miró de malas maneras.- No vendrás por la noche. Vas a quedarte en tu casa, descansando y procurando que eso cicatrice lo mejor posible.- Dijo, apuntando con los dedos a su herida.- Mañana llamaré a los chicos.- Kylo asintió.- Y empezarán a buscar a Finn cuanto antes.

-Bien…- Se relamió antes de reacomodarse de nuevo. No estaba cómodo en ninguna postura, ninguna. Y empezaba a ponerse nervioso ante tanta incomodidad.- Necesito novedades mañana.- Hux asintió.

-Nada más sepa algo te llamo.- Habló, adelantándose para apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero que Kylo tenía sobre el escritorio.- Te llamo con lo que sea.- Alzó los ojos, observándole aquella marca que se le quedaría de por vida. Y tomó aire.- ¿Quieres que mueva contactos en el hospital?- Kylo prestó atención.- Y que nos den algún tipo de gasas o… algo que…- Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-Pastillas.- El pelirrojo asintió.- Pide pastillas.- Hux volvió a asentir, sacando su teléfono y poniéndose en pie.- ¿Podríamos pasar a recogerlas ahora?- Y Hux le pidió un segundo, haciendo un gesto con el dedo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Kylo suspiró y revisó las previsiones de las películas para la semana que estaba a punto de entrar, el viernes siempre era el día que cambiaban la cartelera y por algún motivo no le apetecía nada proyectar la película que tenía pensada para la Sala 2. Tomó un bolígrafo y cambió aquella película por otra, “La Escalera de Bossk” era una mejor elección que “El Juego del Halcón”… Le recordaba demasiado a alguien. Aquella noche no había dejado de pensar en aquel momento de su vida, donde todo giró bruscamente y él necesitó alejarse de aquellos a quienes amaba.

Y su cabeza hubiera seguido retozando en recuerdos dolorosos de no ser por la voz de Hux, quien se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras colgaba el teléfono.

 

-Podemos pasar ahora a por las pastillas. Nos las darán en Urgencias si preguntamos por…- Se cortó al verle, al ver su expresión triste. Al borde, estaba al borde. Delicadamente al borde… Y podía caer en cualquier momento.- ¿Pasa algo?- Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-Dile a la chica que mañana he cambiado la película. Llámala y que venga por la mañana para ver si la cinta de “La Escalera de Bossk” necesita algún arreglo.- Hux asintió, guardando aquello en su cabeza.- O si funciona.

-De acuerdo.

-Dile también que cambie las letras de la marquesina.- Hux volvió a asentir mientras Kylo se alzaba a duras penas.

-Tranquilo, contaba con ello.- Kylo asintió.- ¿Nos vamos?- Y volvió a asentir mientras cerraba su despacho con llave.

…

 

Rey se apartó aquel molesto mechón de pelo con un bufido mientras afianzaba la escalera al pavimento y empezaba a subir. Es que no se lo podía creer, no llevaba una semana trabajando en aquel cine y ya sentía que le tomaban el pelo. Anoche había tenido que esperar a que finalizara la última sesión para tener el cine vacío y cuando parecía que iba a poder irse a su casa, había tenido que quedarse casi dos horas más, colocando las letras en la dichosa marquesina que, por cierto, necesitaba un lavado. Y no contentos con eso, decidieron que no, que no querían ese título, que mejor poner otro. Había tenido, y tenía, verdaderas ganas de lanzarle a la cara todas las malditas letras al responsable en cuestión. Y algo le decía que sabía perfectamente quién era ese…

Alzó la mirada al cielo, poniéndose la mano de visera. Encima hacía ese sol abrasador de media mañana que ya sentía ardiendo en la piel del cráneo, y no sabía si lo prefería antes que una lluvia torrencial. Mientras quitaba unas letras y ponía otras, bajaba al suelo a dejar unas y coger las que correspondían y volvía a subir, su mente divagaba, estaba segura de que, igualmente, prefería ese sol a las tormentas de arena de Jakku. Al final, y con esa tarea terminada, mirando desde el suelo el resultado, esperaba que el haber empezado antes su jornada también le diera pie a terminar nada más cerraran esta noche. Porque la anterior había estado tan cansada, que se había tirado en la cama sin revisar el material recabado durante el día y no podía dejar que se le acumulara.

Miró a la calle a ambos lados, avenida arriba y avenida abajo. Hoy parecía un día raro. Había como cierta sensación de inquietud en el aire pero todo parecía normal y corriente, como el resto de días. Rey juraría que era una sensación interna, que eran sus propios nervios, su necesidad de empezar a ver respuestas y verse con las manos vacías y tal y como empezó, sin progresos reales. Juraría que era eso, su propia inquietud. Pero no. Estaba segura de que no era sólo ella. La gente que diariamente se saludaba, ahora se quedaban un rato cuchicheando en voz baja. Parecía algo sin importancia, pero había sido consciente de las miradas nerviosas y los labios que se movían con una rapidez vertiginosa cerca de los oídos de otros. Los vecinos de la zona eran conscientes de algo que sucedía y ella no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser. Una vez más, algo se le escapaba de entre los dedos, como si fuera arena.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo y volvió a colgárselo en el cinto del pantalón, pasándose la manga por la frente antes de entrar en el hall. El aire acondicionado le dio la bienvenida y sintió cómo su cara cambiaba ese ceño fruncido por una sonrisa agradecida. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, quedándose ahí parada mientras destensaba el cuello. Al abrirlos de nuevo, vio a Aphra de frente y la chica le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Hux ha pasado por aquí. – Rey asintió mientras veía que la morena rellenaba uno de los vasos de plástico con agua y hielo para ella y se lo ofrecía. – Me ha pedido que te recuerde que tienes que bajar al almacén a por la película. – Rey no había dejado de asentir con la cabeza mientras se lo decía. Sí, sí, ya lo sabía.

Ya lo sabía, de sobra que lo sabía. El pelirrojo se había encargado de que se le quedara grabado a fuego en la memoria. Su voz de taladro y su insistencia pesada hacían que cualquier orden no pasara por alto.

Rey bajaba las escaleras hacia el almacén, pensando en si Hux creía que todo el mundo era incompetente ya de entrada o si ella le había dado motivos para pensarlo. Se rascó la nuca mientras esperaba a que las luces del sótano se encendieran, y no estaba de acuerdo con cualquiera que fuera la imagen que Hux tenía de ella. Pero entonces rió nasalmente, recordando a Poe aquella madrugada en el hospital. “Tú hazte la tonta”.

Rebufó inconscientemente, vagando por los pasillos mientras observaba las estanterías con cierto cansancio, buscando la película número… Número…

¡Oh mierda!

Chistó y hurgó en su bolsillo derecho, sacando un papelito en el que Hux le obligó a apuntarse el número. Y le enervó darle la razón de forma tan evidente. Recordó sus palabras “Anóteselo, no vaya a olvidar la localización de la película”. Oh ¿Por qué tuvo que responderle tan orgullosa? “Descuide, no me olvido de nada”. Aquella mirada de superioridad e incredulidad que le devolvió Hux fue el detonante en Rey para terminar cediendo a su insistencia. “Prefiero que llegue a no necesitar el papelito a recibir una llamada suya interrumpiendo mis labores”. Labores… ¿Acaso alguien en su sano juicio hablaba así?

Zarandeó la cabeza, sintiendo que se le estaban pegando las formas estiradas y remilgadas de Hux mientras buscaba aquel número. 1138. Cuando escribió el número aquella mañana se preguntó si realmente tenían tantas películas en el almacén… Pero cada visita al mismo se lo reafirmaba. Tenían más películas de las que Rey hubiera imaginado jamás ver juntas.

-1138, 1138, 1138…- Susurraba, mirando los estantes, a un lado y al otro.- ¡1138!- Dijo en voz alta al encontrarlo. Y volvió a subir por la estantería, trepando por ella hasta llegar allí. A lo más alto. Y atrapó la bobina con su funda, bajando lentamente hasta dar con los pies en el suelo, provocando un sonidito que hizo eco por toda la sala.

Recordó fugazmente la puerta secreta. “Personal autorizado”… “¿Tiene usted autorización?” le recordó, distorsionando el tono de voz de Kylo hasta hacerlo ridículo, resonando en su cabeza. Claro que tenía autorización, autorización policial. Y le hubiera sacado la placa allí mismo, no sin antes cruzarle la cara de un guantazo que llevaba demasiado tiempo reteniendo. Y vaya, como siempre, la contestación se le ocurrió tarde. Pero se juró que, a la próxima, sería más rápida.

Tomó aire, conduciendo los ojos hacia el final de la sala, viendo en la oscuridad el pasillito. Su curiosidad estaba matándola… Y las ganas de tener algo jugoso que comunicar también. Fue a avanzar cuando, de repente, alzó los ojos a un pilar por pura inercia. Y allí la vio. Se topó con una cámara.

Rápidamente, hizo como que se agachaba, como si se le hubiera caído algo. Intentando disimular lo mejor que podía.

Palpó el suelo y entonces comprendió muchas cosas. Comprendió por qué Kylo bajó tan rápido cuando la vio acercarse… Pero no recordaba que en su despacho hubiera pantallas con todas las cámaras de seguridad, mostrándole lo que estaba pasando en los cines.

Achicó los ojos mientras se levantaba y hacía como que guardaba algo en el bolsillo. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Subiendo al piso de arriba y visualizando un nuevo objetivo; Encontrar la sala de vigilancia.

Aquel objetivo le sacó una sonrisa propia de sentirse realizada. De sentir que sus palos dejaban de ser a la nada y empezando a encontrar algo… Aunque realmente el avance hubiera sido más que mínimo.

Llegó al hall, dispuesta a seguir subiendo hasta que una pandilla de salvajes irrumpió en el mismo, frenándole el paso y quedándose de pie, paralizada ante la visión grotesca de aquella pandilla.

Eran más horribles que un Bantha sin pelo y armaban más escándalo que una tribu ewok en plena celebración. Un taconeo apurado a sus espaldas le hizo apartarse por inercia, dejando paso a Hux, quien bajaba acalorado y molesto, dirigiéndose a la pandilla.

Rey sonrió de medio lado, esperando ver la ira de Hux desatarse como una tormenta… Iba a echarles a patadas, estaba segura… O al menos lo estaba hasta que el pelirrojo se acercó al más grandullón y le jaló del brazo.

-¡¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no entréis al maldito cine por la puerta principal!?- Todos los grandullones, que parecían ser de Gamorr, compartieron miradas de incomprensión y arrepentimiento.- ¡Venga, va! ¡¿A qué esperáis!?- Y salieron de allí mientras el pelirrojo resoplaba cansado. Y entonces se giró, como si hubiera recordado a algo. O a alguien… A ella, concretamente.

Rey dio un respingo ante la mirada de Hux y se apresuró en subir al segundo piso. “Mierda, mierda, mierda”. Tres “mierda” por escalón y la cabeza gacha. Se le iba a quedar esa mirada clavada en la frente para el resto de sus días, esas pupilas frías, casi acusándola de estar viendo algo que no debería. Algo que tan sólo había sido un puñado de gamorreanos entrando en el cine… Se paró en mitad de la escalera. “Bueno, a ver… No había sido tanto lo que había visto como lo que había oído...”. Hux había hecho evidente que existía esa puerta trasera que ella aún no había descubierto. Así que si  existía, tenía que estar en alguna parte.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, escalera abajo, lo justo para asomarse por el quicio y ver por dónde se había ido el pelirrojo con los matones, pero se frenó en el último momento. ¿Y si estaba ahí, en mitad del hall, cruzado de brazos y con esa mirada severa, esperando que ella asomara la nariz? Le estaría dando motivos más que suficientes para sospechar de ella, si no lo hacía ya.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a subir hacia el segundo piso. Encontraría esa puerta, como había encontrado la del sótano, y como encontraría la que le llevara a la sala que usaran de control de cámaras. ¿Le pedirían alguna vez que arreglara alguna o simplemente sustituirían la pieza que ha dejado de servir para ahorrarse problemas? Andando hacia la cabina de la sala dos, no podía dejar de pensar en que cada paso que daba por acercarse más a la Primera Orden, partiendo de que ya se encontraba cerca de su núcleo de mando, más riesgos corría.

Manipular el proyector, abrirlo de nuevo, conectar las placas, meter la película y colocar las lentes le ayudaban a no pensar demasiado en eso. No pensar en que no estaba segura hiciera lo que hiciera, en que ya estaba dentro y ya corría peligro. No pensar en que, si quería saber más, no sólo iba a tener que acercarse más al fuego, sino que iba a tener que quemarse y que no se le notara. Aquella misión iba a sacar todo de ella. Y no podía permitirse que la cogieran, como a Poe. Ella no aguantaría todo lo que a él le hicieron.

Revisó la película, por si daba algún problema del que tuviera que hacerse cargo. Y para su suerte, el hecho de que la cinta se parase como si hubiera dado con un bache a mitad de proyección, absorbió toda su conciencia y su tiempo, se llevó consigo sus pensamientos y ese primer nudo de pánico, para dejar, tal y como pasaba cuando debía centrarse en una máquina, su mente clara, limpia, y bullendo con una determinación renovada.

Y un agujero en el estómago. Uno que rugía como si tuviera un monstruo dentro exigiendo comida, sacó a Rey de su trabajo. Dejó la película a punto antes de abandonar la cabina y bajar las escaleras dando saltitos de satisfacción. Nadie más lo sabría, pero le recorría una sensación de victoria por cada problema técnico que resolvía, un brillito de gloria llenaba sus pupilas cuando las máquinas volvían a funcionar cómo debían hacerlo o incluso mejor.

Llegó al hall, y se quedó parada en mitad del espacio, extrañada al no ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Aphra. Luego, cayó en que debía estar disfrutando de su tiempo para comer tranquila, como debería haber hecho ella.  Miró el reloj que había a sus espaldas y chirrió los dientes. Iba a tener que bastarle lo primero que pillara en la cafetería porque el cine abría sus puertas en nada y ella debía estar pendiente de los proyectores. Y ni siquiera se podía permitir sentarse en la cafetería, no. Porque necesitaba saber dónde quedaba esa puerta trasera. No podía volver al apartamento sin nada, otra vez. Como mínimo, necesitaba eso.

Compró un bocadillo y luego se situó en la misma posición en la que había visto a Hux por última vez aquella mañana. Visualizó en su mente de nuevo la escena de la que había sido testigo, como si rebobinara una cinta antigua y volviera otra vez a ese momento. Pudo ver, como si las imágenes pasaran fotograma a fotograma, a Hux tras ella, esquivándola mientras murmuraba alguna maldición. Le vio acercándose a los gamorreanos mientras ella esperaba que los echara a empujones y que, para su sorpresa no sólo no fue así si no que… Ahí estaba, el movimiento en el brazo, coordinado con la cabeza que marcaba la dirección a la que debían ir. Pausó sus diapositivas mentales justo antes de verle girarse hacia ella de nuevo. Ya se conocía esa mirada.

Salió del cine, parándose en la esquina y volteando hacia donde creía que Hux podría estar apuntando. Y a simple vista no parecía que fuera a encontrar ningún callejón hasta que se puso a avanzar por la acera, dando bocados a su comida mientras seguía andando… Y allí se le apareció. Un callejón estrecho… Con suerte, la moto que estaba aparcada allí, podría dar la vuelta en el mismo callejón si maniobraba lo suficiente. Avanzó por el callejón, viendo la parte trasera del cine, las ventilaciones, y varias ventanitas… Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la moto pudo reconocerla.

Sólo un monstruo sería capaz de montar aquel trasto que, si se le caía encima, podría incluso aplastarla. Era la moto de Kylo. Y ella frunció el ceño ¿Estaba Kylo en el cine? Dio otro bocado mientras procesaba a toda velocidad. Lo dudaba. Si Kylo hubiera estado no habría dejado pasar la mínima oportunidad de importunarla o ponerla nerviosa con ese “niña” que usaba para referirse a ella, como si recordar su nombre fuera algo que le costara mucho.

Tomó aire mientras seguía masticando y se sentó en uno de los bordillos que presentaban las puertas traseras, quizá de negocios que también podría estar controlando Kylo… Y decidió esperar cerca y en frente de aquella puerta por la que intuía que se podrían haber ido los gamorreanos. Observando y esperando.

Se terminó el bocadillo, mordiendo a carrillos llenos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la moto. Con dudas se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a ella, observando antes las ventanas que daban a ese rincón del barrio, por si hubiese alguien observándola.

Cuando salió de dudas, terminó de aproximó al vehículo disimuladamente, acercando su pantorrilla al tubo de escape, lo suficiente como para sentirlo sin quemarse, si es que estaba caliente. Y así se encontraba.

Aquella moto debían de haberla aparcado hacía unos minutos… Quizá hubiera llegado con los gamorreanos. O quizá…

La puerta se abrió y Rey dio otro respingo, enderezándose rápidamente y apoyándose en la pared mientras bajaba los ojos al envoltorio del bocadillo y enfatizaba más las masticadas. De allí salieron varios de aquellos hombres que había visto entrar en el cine antes de que Hux los mandara allí atrás… El último en salir fue el pelirrojo, quien se disponía a cerrar la puerta hasta que se la encontró allí, plantada. Rey le dedicó una sonrisa pero antes de que terminara de dibujarla, el pelirrojo habló.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué narices hace ahí plantada, señorita!?- Rey bajó las comisuras ante el comentario y, sobre todo, por el tonito que se gastó Hux.

-Comer…- Hux apretó los morros y Rey tragó saliva.- Es que la cafet…- El pelirrojo cortó sus excusas.

-¡¿Sabe la hora que es?!- Rey fue a decir algo pero entonces Hux palmoteó.- ¡La primera sesión empieza en media hora! ¡Ya debería estar preparando los anuncios! ¡¿Tiene todo a punto!?- Rey alzó la cabeza, boqueando de nuevo pero Hux no le dejaba hablar.- ¡¿Ha escuchado algo de lo que he dicho!?

-Sí…- Apenas le dio tiempo a terminar.

-¡Pues venga! ¡¿Qué hace ahí parada!?- Volvió a palmotear y Rey se apresuró en salir de allí, maldiciéndose al dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente… Pero es que aquel tipo… Aquel tipejo tenía algo que no le gustaba.

…

 

Se pasó toda la tarde vagando de una sala de proyección a otra, pero intentando permanecer siempre en el cuartito del proyector antiguo pues como fallara algo y se prendiera fuego… Adiós. Adiós a absolutamente todo.

Y estaba cansada. Cansada de ver y reproducir la misma película una y otra, y otra vez. Lo peor es que iba a estar así una semana entera hasta que llegara el viernes de nuevo y todo volviera a cambiarse.

Rebufó, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Al menos no le había visto en todo el día, no había escuchado uno de sus “niña” que tan histérica le traían… Tomó aire poco a poco, zarandeando la pierna y pensando seriamente en traerse algún libro la próxima vez, sentía que perdía la tarde allí. Sin sacar nada claro. Había descubierto la puerta trasera, que Hux había hablado con los gamorreanos y que al menos habría una sala de vigilancia.

Volvió a peinarse ¿Quiénes eran esos gamorreanos? ¿Matones? ¿Camellos? ¿A parte de armas también vendían droga? Rebufó de nuevo… Demasiadas piezas que no sabía dónde colocar.

Rebobinó la cinta del proyector antiguo mientras daba las luces para que las dos personas que había comprado el boleto para esa sesión salieran de allí.  Tragó saliva, esperando a que el carrete se terminara de rebobinar. En cinco minutos empezaba otra sesión, la última de aquel fatigoso día sin avances. Aguardó a que la bobina estuviera a punto para salir al baño a orinar, pasando por delante de la puerta de su despacho. Y aminoró el paso, parando la oreja e intentando captar algo… Pero no escuchaba nada.

O se había pasado el día encerrado en el despacho o quizá se hubiera largado a otro sitio andando… Lo dudaba. Pero parecía que no había movimiento en aquel piso. Todo estaba mal aquel día. Hux parecía llevarlo todo como si el cine le perteneciera a él. La gente estaba rara... todo el mundo lo estaba.

Tomó aire, tirando de la cadena y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la cabina. Se sentó en su sitio con pesadez, cansada por lo largo, larguísimo que se le estaba haciendo el día. No participaba de la cada vez más evidente sensación de angustia que parecía rodear aquel cine a varios kilómetros a la redonda pero, sin duda, lo sentía y se veía afectada por la misma. O a lo mejor, sólo estaba agotada y tremendamente aburrida. Incluso había terminado por agradecer que la silla tuviera ruedas y, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, bajó la regleta, apagando las luces, y activó el proyector, que volvía a la vida con ese parpadeo que ya se conocía como si fuera su saludo.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un larguísimo suspiro, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados hasta relajar los hombros. Si cobraba bien por aquel trabajo, desde luego no sería por la carga de esfuerzo sino por el tiempo invertido en no hacer absolutamente nada salvo estar ahí gastando oxígeno. Y daba igual, Rey estaba segura de ello, daba igual cuán cinéfilo fueras, nadie tenía unas tragaderas como el Corredor de Kessel para enchufarse la misma película todas aquellas veces seguidas… Y las que le quedaban por el resto de la semana.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y su mirada dio de lleno con la pantalla. Puso los ojos en blanco con pesadez. Aquella película además era… Bueno, no tenía ni idea de crítica de cine pero, como espectadora sentía que no le debía ninguna humildad a nadie. Y esa película era farragosa cuanto menos, un amasijo inconexo de alucinaciones sin sentido, y una mezcla discursiva que ya la ponía de los nervios. De repente, se le iluminó la bombilla. ¿No sería tan gilipollas de estar proyectando una película para una sala vacía, verdad? ¿No tendría la maravillosa suerte de poder cerrar ahí y marcharse a su casa? Arrastró la silla hasta el borde para asomarse por la cristalera de la cabina y…

Se dejó caer sobre la silla con tanta fuerza que casi se sienta mal y habría dado con el culo en el suelo. Una persona. Una maldita persona. Alzó la cabeza de nuevo hacia al techo para dejar escapar un suspiro que era más gruñido de exasperación. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, compraba una entrada para la última sesión de tan tremendo tostón? Que si no fuera porque tenía que estar pendiente de que el rotor no se tragara la cinta de video, iba a poder estar husmeando y fisgando por todo el cine como cuando era pequeña, jugando, esta vez en serio, a descubrir pequeños tesoros. Pero es que hasta dormirse la siesta era más emocionante que todo eso.

En definitiva, salvo los cuatro momentos en las circunstancias te llevaban a una muerte segura y tenías que correr por patas, la infiltración criminal era una prueba constante a la paciencia y a la capacidad de espera sin resultados. Y Rey tenía muy poco de ambas.

Para cuando se sucedió ante ella el último fotograma antes de los créditos, sentía que tendría tatuada en la mejilla la forma del puño en el que llevaba apoyada una hora. Bostezó, una vez, casi desperezándose. La siguiente vez, casi temió estar a punto de darse la vuelta como un calcetín. Y pasados los primeros nombres de los créditos, volvió a hacer rotar la silla hasta dar con la regleta que encendía las luces, dispuesta a abrir por fin la caja del proyector para dejar respirar el rollo. Sin embargo, cometió el error de desviar la mirada hacia la cristalera. No… No podía ser…

Hay que joderse.

Hay que tener los huevos cuadrados para coger la última sesión de una película tortuosa, obligándola a ella a pasar por ello hasta el maldito final. Ahí estaba, como un señor, el marqués de sus sacrísimos cojones, el Líder Supremo de las vidas de quienes le rodearan. Es que no podía creérselo. Le superaba. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta cara? ¿Es que acaso no se podía ver la maldita película en su puta casa? Que sí, que vale, que es su cine. Pero en el momento en el que delegas porque no puedes llevar la totalidad de las tareas que exige el jodido negocio, el hecho de que te quieras ver una película tu solo no depende enteramente de ti, capullo egoísta.

Se quedó en la cabina, hirviendo de rabia, al tiempo que le veía levantarse, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, recolocarse la ropa y salir del que debía ser su asiento preferido. Se quedó ahí, quieta, mascando mil insultos y maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conocía, como una retahíla para no escupir al cristal en su dirección. Y como si hubiera pensado con la fuerza de un grito, vio a Kylo pararse en mitad de la escalera. Una respiración. Dos respiraciones. Y se giró paulatinamente hacia atrás, hasta que su mirada dio con ella. No se había girado del todo, sólo lo suficiente para verla, aguantarle la mirada durante unos segundos lo suficientemente largos como para que Rey perdiera el hilo de su mantra enfurecido.

Era una mirada severa, calculadora incluso. Pero completamente desposeída de la frialdad que caracterizaba la de Hux, aportándole una autoridad que ya se había visto obligada a obedecer. No, ojalá la de Kylo fuera así, porque eso lo haría bastante más fácil. La mirada de Kylo era ardiente, como si hubiera sido fraguada en un infierno diferente cada día, durante años. Se clavaba en ella y atravesaba su piel. Era una mirada ante la cual no quería responder. No quería que la mirase así. Casi prefería que la siguiera llamando “niña”.

…

 

Kylo atravesó el pasillo directo a su despacho, rezándole a la Fuerza por no encontrarse con aquella chica otra vez, no esta noche, no después de todo. No podía permitirse siquiera encontrársela de frente, tener que responder a cualquier clase de pregunta, silenciosa o no, por parte de aquella boquita de ratita de desierto. Porque sentía que, si ella llegaba a preguntárselo bien y con el tono adecuado, sería capaz de contárselo todo. Estaba tan cansado que daría igual.

Cada vez que había visto aquella película le llegaba un momento diferente, una escena distante se le clavaba como un puñal justo en el punto en el que se unían sus clavículas, bajo la garganta. Esta vez no había sido diferente pero no había estado mentalmente preparado para aquella frase que ahora se repetía sin cesar entre sus oídos, como si la chica se hubiera olvidado de apagar el proyector que había en su cabeza. “Si tienes miedo a morir y te estás resistiendo, verás demonios arrancándote la vida. Pero si estás en paz, los demonios se convertirán en ángeles que te liberarán. Es la forma en la que lo mires, eso es todo”. Y él llevaba tanto tiempo sintiendo que una horda de demonios le arrancaba la vida hasta del tuétano de los huesos que cualquier otra forma de vida se le antojaba utópica.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, sosteniéndose las sienes. Le arrebataría la paz a mil mundos solo por la visión de un solo ángel.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y dedujo la figura de Hux recortada contra la luz que entraba por el ventanal, difuminándose con el humo de un cigarro que le envolvía. Cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó al tiempo que relajaba los hombros y los volvía a cuadrar, antes de dirigirse hasta él, apoyándose en el borde de su mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó sin mayores prolegómenos. Hux bien podría estar en su maldita casa desde hacía horas. Hux señaló con la cerilla del cigarro hacia algún punto a través del cristal.

-Es sobre la chica. – Dijo sin más. Kylo se irguió, situándose a su lado y mirando al exterior justo cuando la chica salía del cine y bajaba la avenida de vuelta a su casa, como debería hacer él. Tal y como debería hacer él, a sabiendas de que si salía justo después que ella, no iría a su casa.

\- ¿Y qué? – Preguntó de nuevo, ante el silencio de su amigo. - ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Creo…- Dijo, soltando el humo.- Creo que hemos contratado a una cotilla.- Kylo rodó los ojos.

-Perdón ¿Hemos?- Hux apretó los labios.- Fuiste tú quien dijo eso de “Si arreglas el proyector ya veremos qué pasa contigo…”- Habló tan enfurecido que había olvidado que fumar no era lo suyo. Le arrebató el cigarro al pelirrojo, quién le miró con sorpresa ante tal acto, y le dio una calada que no tardó en desencadenar una pequeña tos que contuvo con fuerza. No fumaba, lo odiaba, pero ya hacía días que, o bien por ver a Hux fumarse casi dos paquetes al día, o bien por todo lo que había escuchado del tabaco, se le estaba empezando a antojar.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Cuando Kylo le devolvió el cigarrillo Hux interpuso la mano, diciéndole que se lo quedara y Kylo lo apagó en el cenicero. Definitivamente prefería el licor y a por ello que fue, dirigiéndose a la mesa de su despacho y sacando la botella del cajón donde la escondía.

-Estaba en el callejón trasero esta tarde. Comiendo.- Comentó Hux, volteándose.

-¿Y?- Dijo, rodando la botella en su mano derecha mientras ponía la vista perdida. Hux resopló como si a Kylo le estuviera costando sumar dos más dos.

-Hace lo que le da la gana.- Kylo asintió, como si aquello fuera algo que él hubiera tenido en cuenta desde el principio.- No tiene educación, se queda boqueando una respuesta como si fuera tonta.

-A lo mejor es tonta.- Hux se apoyó en la mesa, arrebatándole la botella de un jalón y llamando descaradamente su atención.- ¡Eh!

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- Kylo le miró sin entender y Hux achicó un ojo.- ¿Qué coño has estado haciendo esta tarde para que estés ahora tan espeso?- Kylo rodó los ojos.- Además, te dije que no vinieras por la noche.

-Tenía que venir a por la moto…

-¿Y por qué has entrado?

-Porque quería ver la puta película.- Hux dejó la botella en la mesa mientras empezaba a exasperarse.- Vete a casa…- Le aconsejó y se puso de pie antes de que Hux pudiera replicarle que no se iba si él tampoco lo hacía.

Y cerraron el despacho, avanzando hacia la salida tras apagar las luces desde los plomos de la entrada, ocultos en una caja tras un pilar.

Kylo se colocó el casco, Hux encendió las luces de su coche. Y ambos salieron en direcciones contrarias. Alejándose de allí pero Kylo, por otra parte, iba a pasar cerca del piso de la chica, dejando una estela de humo con el rugido de su moto.

La situación estaba empezando a superarle, se lo veía venir. Estaba empezando a actuar como si todo le importara ya bien poco… De hecho algo en su interior sí deseaba haberse encontrado con aquella chica y poder contárselo todo. Quizá con suerte, al ser nueva en el barrio, llamaba a la policía y se destapaba todo. Quizá con suerte le pegaban un tiro en la cabeza o quizá, con mucha suerte, tendría un accidente esa misma noche llegando a casa… Pero ¿Y qué pasaría después? La muerte era algo con lo que fantaseaba pero con lo que no se atrevía… No desde… Desde aquel día.

Frenó en un semáforo, bajando una pierna y esperando a que se pudiera en verde, con aquella cita taladrando sus pensamientos. Casi parecía que era fácil si seguías el consejo, como si te lo hubieras encontrado dentro de una galleta de la suerte. Una vez más, una puñetera película tenía la capacidad de evidenciar sus problemas más inmediatos justo antes de que él fuera consciente de ellos. La putada era siempre la misma y es que, al otro lado de la putada de turno, todas las soluciones parecían más fáciles de lo que realmente eran.

Arrancó la moto, alejándose de allí a toda prisa, deseando que con suerte, pronto, todo diera una vuelta más y reventara sin tener que ser él el brazo ejecutor.

…

 

Rey se dejó caer en la cama, descargando todo y tumbándose boca arriba tras quitarse los zapatos con sus propios pies. Las manos las tenía ocupadas, desvendándose las muñecas y quitando aquellos pequeños chips que dejaba junto a la mesilla de noche, aguardando al día siguiente.

Estaba agotada y lo que menos quería era revisar nada… Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Llevaba varios días alargando ese momento y, si seguía por esa senda, podría echarlo todo a perder al estar pasando por alto algo de las grabaciones que se le había pasado revisar.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al tablón de madera, apartando la alfombra y luego retirando aquel trozo de suelo, sacando el ordenador y poniéndolo a cargar mientras iba a por una bebida. La batería había estado a punto de terminarse pero por suerte aquello ya había dejado de ser una preocupación.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared y colocándose los auriculares para asegurarse de que era la única que iba a escuchar aquello. Y empezó con el primer archivo de todos antes de darle un trago a la bebida.

Iba a ser una noche larga, pero algo le decía que había encontrado un supuesto sitio para varias piezas del puzzle… Sólo debía encontrar las demás y seguir casándolas. Y justo cuando alzaba la mano para colocarse el auricular, el rugido característico de un motor hizo vibrar los cristales de su ventana... Descartó el pensamiento que le cruzó la mente con una sacudida de cabeza. Seguro que había más gente con moto por la zona. Sí, a esas horas también.

 


	6. Material Inflamable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is where Rey BURN Kylo and, unwittingly, she wakes up his predatory instinct.

CAPÍTULO 6. MATERIAL INFLAMABLE.

Contrariamente a lo que había imaginado que pasaría, no, subirse a la moto aquella mañana y acelerar tanto que casi pareciera que dejaba un hilo de humo al quemar el asfalto con los neumáticos, no había hecho nada por mejorar su estado de ánimo. Se había despertado una infinidad de veces esa noche, sumiéndose acaso en un ligero duermevela después de uno o dos tragos a la botella que había terminado por dejar en la mesilla. En todas y cada una de las ocasiones, despertándose dolorido. La primera vez, incluso, había sido casi dulce, y su dolor había sido uno que estaba bien dispuesto a pasar cada vez que esa chica le mirara con esos ojos enormes, esa boca fruncida en un mohín que delataba que lo que salía de sus labios nunca era lo que acababa de pensar, y esa cara llena de pecas… Le hacían desear saber hasta dónde le cubrían…

Pero el resto de veces, su cuerpo le había obligado a despertarse con motivos más dolorosos. El efecto anestesiante del alcohol se pasaba, o él había generado cierta resistencia. Y sus músculos se despertaban con calambres, agarrotados, con los nervios de punta, como un gato con el lomo erizado. Su piel se dolía y se resarcía del daño provocado hacía unas horas, le ardía hasta el último poro con una queja que no podía acallar. Y la cara… Por la Fuerza. La cara le quemaba como si le hubieran pasado un sable láser por ella. Casi había estado seguro de poder sentir todas sus venas intentando reacomodarse, y la forma en la que su piel se estiraba para abarcar la herida. Los puntos tironeaban y escocían, y encima debía darse por agradecido por haber podido mantener los ojos en su sitio. 

Se había terminado la botella antes que la noche y se levantó con un gruñido, se duchó refunfuñando y eso no había cambiado cuando subió sobre su moto y le dio gas, llegando al cine antes de lo que quería. Así que el mal humor iba a seguir ahí, sin más. Iba a ser un tremendísimo día de mierda para él y para el que se atreviera hablarle un decibelio más alto de lo que pensaba permitir, o a quien le diera una contestación que estaría muy, muy lejos de aceptar. Ya dejaría su paseo matutino por el barrio para más tarde, sus preguntas habituales a los vecinos y sus pequeños detalles. Más tarde, cuando tuviera que ir sí o sí a por más alcohol, porque se estaba empezando a quedar sin él. 

Entró al fin en el cine y lo primero que encontró fue a Aphra, quien alzó la cabeza pero se le quedó mirando como ya sabía que pasaría. Evitó el contacto directo con ella, lo que menos quería eran preguntitas estúpidas y compasivas que lo único que hacían era enervarle y pisar el acelerador de su maldito mal humor, sobre-revolucionándolo a una intensidad que hasta él mismo podía verse salir el humo por las orejas.

Aphra tragó saliva, pudo escucharlo, y entonces empezó a subir las escaleras. Sin dedicarle un “Buenos días” tan siquiera. No tenía ganas.

Llegó al despacho y se apresuró a abrirlo no sin antes dirigir la mirada hacia las cabinas, apagadas y cubiertas por el silencio en ese momento. Ella no estaba… Y no sabía si lo prefería o si hubiera querido encontrar otra situación. A ella, más bien.

Zarandeó la cabeza, intentando apartarla de allí a toda costa, sin llegar a entender qué narices estaba pasando con él. Con esas ideas que no dejaban de aparecer como setas en su mente. No. No podía permitirse eso… Ni mucho menos destrozarle la vida a alguien.

La luz parpadeante del contestador le hizo detenerse en el medio del cuarto, observando el aparato mientras parpadeaba lentamente, al igual que aquella lucecilla roja. Tragó saliva, cerrando la puerta y acercándose, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y dejándola caer pesadamente sobre la silla frente a su escritorio al igual que su casco.

Sacó la botella del cajón y tomó asiento mientras apretaba con desgana el botón. Y la voz de uno de sus muchachos habló.

-Nada. No hay nada.- Y la grabación se detuvo al terminar de reproducir el mensaje. Kylo suspiró, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su estómago.  
Si había algo que no quería oír aquel día eran, precisamente, dos cosas; Una de ellas era “¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?” y la segunda era exactamente esa que acababa de escuchar. “Nada”.

Empezó a sentir que personarse él mismo en casa de Finn sería lo idóneo para esa situación puesto que, al parecer, si no era él quien hacía las cosas, todo terminaba saliendo mal. Fatal. Completamente nefasto.

Dio un largo trago a la botella, recordando fugazmente que había tomado medicación para que el dolor se le hiciera más llevadero… Y siguió bebiendo. Una úlcera en el estómago no sería más que un picor en una zona donde él solito no llegaba en comparación a otros problemas que se le presentaban…

Tomó su teléfono particular y llamó al pelirrojo, quien descolgó al primer toque. Siempre tan eficiente.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el cine.- Dio otro trago.- He recib…- Pero Hux le cortó.

-¿No estarás bebiendo y medicándote?

-No han encontrado nada.- El silencio se hizo al otro lado pero Kylo sabía que Hux seguía allí, la respiración cada vez más acelerada del pelirrojo golpeaba el auricular del aparato, con una insistencia nerviosa, muy nerviosa.- Parece ser que la película está fuera del mercado…- Habló en clave, refiriéndose a Finn. Hux suspiró al otro lado.

-Fantástico…- Habló con sarcasmo. Kylo dio otro trago.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé, esto es un desastre.

-Ya veo.

-Estoy por ir a buscarla yo mismo.- Dio otro trago y Hux rebufó.

-No. Quédate en el cine.- Suspiró pesadamente.- Me pasaré yo por algunas tiendas, a ver qué encuentro.- Kylo se tranquilizó un poco ante aquel paso de Hux. Asintió varias veces mientras observaba la botella.

-Bien. Gracias.

-Te llamo con lo que sea.

-¿Esta tarde entonces no te espero aquí?- El pelirrojo suspiró de nuevo al otro lado.

-Déjame ver primero cómo está el mercado y te aviso.

-Vale.

Y colgaron mientras Kylo se dejaba caer sobre la silla. Estaba harto y todo estaba empezando a superarle. Tenían que encontrar a Finn y rápido… Se llevó una mano a la nuca, bajándola hasta el cuello, acariciándose la zona que tenía aturdida y chamuscada por los calambrazos de aquel chisme que llevaba dentro. Quitárselo no era una opción, Snoke lo sabría al instante y no quería saber las consecuencias que aquello traería. 

Suspiró, bajando la mano y dejándola caer sobre sus piernas. Cansado. Terriblemente cansado. Agotado a tantos niveles que simplemente empezaban a superarle, aun a sabiendas de que ni siquiera se podría permitir colapsar. Sostenía demasiadas cosas sobre sus hombros y no podía dejar que todo aquello cayera, se desmoronara ante él y le aplastara debajo. Incluso llevaba ya unos años haciéndose a la idea de que su vida podía acabar en cualquier momento, que sus circunstancias no tardarían mucho en arrastrarle a un final cada día más inevitable. Y lejos de estar bien con la corriente que tiraba de él, le habían arrebatado de la médula la capacidad de luchar contra aquella desembocadura y…

De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos mientras veía accionarse el picaporte de su despacho. No esperaba a Hux… En realidad, no esperaba a nadie. Y nadie abriría su puerta sin llamar. Pero lo que no esperaba era ver a Rey asomándose sin ni siquiera mirarle, con los brazos cargados de bobinas. No parecía ni consciente de dónde se había metido. 

Se levantó de la silla como un resorte y entonces fue cuando ella alzó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos abiertos como platos, terminando de ver que no había llegado al sitio al que quería ir. Ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en su presencia, sólo que esa no era la habitación. 

-¡Ups! – Hizo un mohín arrepentido. – Perdón, me he equivocado. – Y tal y como había entrado, salió. Sin más. Kylo se quedó anonadado, pero no tardó ni dos segundos en agitar sus pensamientos, como si tuviera que devolver toda la sangre a su cerebro, y atravesó el despacho con un par de zancadas rápidas, siguiendo sus pasos por el pasillo. 

-¡Eh! – La llamó. La chica siguió su camino como si aquello no fuera con ella. - ¡Niña! – Eso la hizo parar de sopetón y darse la vuelta mientras él se acercaba a ella, quizá un paso más de lo que marcaban las reglas no escritas de cortesía entre dos desconocidos. Y ella volvía a mirarle con esos ojos enormes, dirigidos sólo hacia él. Y los labios entreabiertos, esperando. Tuvo que coger aire antes de seguir. - ¿Acaso no sabías que ese es mi despacho? ¿No sabes que debes llamar antes de entrar? – Y su mente bullía entre la furia interna que ardía en él con más fuerza esa mañana y las ganas que tenía de enseñarle modales a la chica. Tuvo que contenerse el poner los ojos en blanco ante la idea de escucharla decir “por favor”. 

-Sí, claro que lo sé. – Dijo, sin más, como si nada, haciéndole creer un poco más la hipótesis de Hux de que quizás era tonta. Estrechó los ojos y vio cómo ella cogía aire. – Sólo me he despistado un momento y me he equivocado de puerta. 

-Y diste sin querer con la mía. – Dio un paso hacia ella, que respondió dando otro hacia atrás… Sin apartarle la mirada, y formándose una ligera arruga entre sus cejas. Interesante. 

\- Tranquilo, tanto si hubieras estado como si no, me hubiera ido nada más me hubiera dado cuenta de que me había confundido. – Oh… Ese tono ofendido, casi afilado. 

-¿Y qué llevas ahí? – Bajó los ojos hacia las bobinas que llevaba entre sus brazos, contra el pecho. Fue la única vez que bajó la mirada. 

\- Pues, no sé… - Torció el gesto leyendo las etiquetas del título – Mennapolis, El craw, Tank driver… -Enumeró antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia él, con un enfado que veía crecer en sus pupilas. – El que trabajaba aquí antes que yo parecía que le gustaba verse películas en su tiempo libre pero luego le pillaba mal volver a meterlas en sus cajas y llevarlas a su sitio. – Y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada pero Kylo se mantuvo serio y Rey bajó las comisuras. 

-¿Y acaso mi despacho o alguna de las salas a tu alrededor es el lugar adecuado en el que dejarlas? - Otra zancada, otra retrocedida. Y su mirada inquieta. Vio el movimiento de su lengua mojándose los labios y cómo tragaba saliva con fuerza. Estaba nerviosa. La ponía nerviosa. Y alerta.

-Que me he equiv… -La vio coger aire, como atorada. Que se había equivocado ya lo había dicho varias veces y no le había funcionado. –Lo siento. –Kylo se mordió los carrillos por dentro, conteniéndose a unos niveles que rozaban el control absoluto de los milagros de la Fuerza. Ese “lo siento” iba a volver a despertarle dolorido por las noches. Dio otro paso hacia ella, y la chica dio su paso atrás como un reflejo especular, un baile predador. 

\- ¿Me ves cara de imbécil? – Otro paso hacia ella, otro paso por alejarse de él, y la espalda de la chica tocó una pared que esperaba encontrar más lejos. Su niña parecía estar más dispuesta a hacer ceder la pared contra las leyes físicas antes que aceptar que él se acercara un poco más. La vio coger aire, como si su presencia se lo estuviera robando y fruncir el ceño casi con rabia. 

-¿Sabes? Te veo cara de no haber entendido el final de Twilek Peaks.

Kylo analizó a la chica con la mirada mientras Rey intentaba apartarse todo lo que podía y más, intentando no tocarle por ninguno de los medios. Porque parecía que él estaba retándola a que lo hiciera. Y los ojos de Kylo se clavaron en los de ella. Al final, iba a resultar que la chica era lista. Lista y respondona si le apretaba las tuercas.  
Rey tragó saliva, percatándose del enorme tajo que llevaba en la cara, totalmente cosido a duras penas, todo ese lateral de su cara parecía estar explorando toda la gama de colores de un moratón. Y aquellas ojeras de no haber dormido.

-Sal de mi vista ahora mismo. Que no te vuelva a ver entrar en mi despacho sin llamar a la puerta.

-Te he dicho ya que no pensaba que fuera tu…

-Que te vayas.- Gruñó entre dientes, cortándola, y Rey sentía que se le acercaba más, como un predador que acechaba a su presa. Ella asintió e intentó escabullirse… Pero Kylo no hizo ademán de cambiar de posición para facilitarle la escapada a Rey.

La chica se encorvó, sujetando las cintas mientras, al fin, conseguía apartarse y alejarse de allí con el paso apurado. Conteniendo las ganas de cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo a ese payaso que tenía por superior. Y volteó inconscientemente, mirándole. Y le encontró observándola… Observándola de una forma que… 

Un escalofrío le hizo encorvarse de golpe mientras seguía corriendo hacia las escaleras, dirigiéndose al sótano con idea de guardar las películas, pasando nuevamente frente a aquel pianito tan gracioso, apoyado en la pared como si tuviera miedo de molestar.

Y Rey bajó las escaleras, cruzándose con Aphra y saludándose moviendo la cabeza en un gestito que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera. Bajó al sótano, disponiéndose a guardar aquellas bobinas en su sitio correspondiente mientras maldecía en silencio… No esperaba encontrar a Kylo en el despacho y el tema de las cintas no había sido más que una vil excusa para colarse allí dentro… Si el pelirrojo le preguntaba, se excusaría diciendo que había encontrado fallos en las bobinas de dichas películas. Justificando la visita al despacho con la excusa de encontrar en Kylo una respuesta al tema… Pero no esperaba para nada encontrarle allí. Tenía la esperanza de que su desaparición durara un poco más o que, directamente, no se presentara por las mañanas… Pero no. Parecía que Kylo tenía un horario irregular.

Dejó las bobinas mientras seguía con la imagen de su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya… Jamás se había contenido tanto en iniciar una pelea física con alguien como esa vez. Jamás. Y su cicatriz… ¿Por qué tenía esa herida tan horrible en la cara? Era reciente, demasiado reciente ¿Quizá alguna pelea? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?

¿No se suponía que el barrio le debía cierta lealtad? ¿Aún así había quienes iban en su contra? ¿Pese a todo lo que hacía? Una pieza no le terminaba de encajar… Bueno, ojalá fuera solo una.

Dejó las películas mientras seguía pensando en ese pequeño encuentro. Estaba cansada. Agotada, se había pasado toda la noche ordenando archivos y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía que estar arreglándose para irse a trabajar de nuevo. Según el horario hoy le tocaba revisión de material y quiso aprovechar para poder cotillear por el cine… 

No contaba con Kylo. Absolutamente. Encontrarle en medio de sus planes de fisgona empedernida con tal de recoger información, le había descolocado el día. Adiós a sus avances por hoy, iba a ser otro día tirado por el retrete.

Bajó de la estantería, dando un salto y encaminándose a la cabina a seguir aseando aquello, parecía una pocilga más que una sala de proyección… Quizá llevaba tiempo en desuso mientras esperaban encontrar a alguien capaz de arreglar el proyector. La verdad es que tuvo suerte con eso. Suerte y experiencia a sus espaldas, todo tenga que decirse.

Subió con cuidado por las escaleras, temiendo encontrarle allí de pie, quizá esperándola. Pero no resultó ser así y agradeció a la Fuerza que así fuera. Había vuelto a referirse a ella con ese apelativo que tanto la sacaba de quicio. “Niña”.

Contuvo las ganas de atizar algo mientras regresaba a la cabina de proyección. Hoy tenían la primera sesión digital a las seis de la tarde y luego, a las siete, tenía proyección de aquel tostón de película en la sala 2. Por todos los jedis… Agradeció haberse traído el teléfono móvil para estar rebuscando información por internet mientras proyectaba.

Observó la hora y decidió bajar de nuevo al callejón a tomar su comida mientras esperaba a la primera sesión.

…

El callejón, lejos de darle el gustazo de calmar sus nervios con algún incidente que pudiera notificar, no pasó absolutamente nada. Na-Da. Y, con lo nerviosa que le había dejado toda la situación con Kylo, se había comido el bocadillo en un santiamén. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si eso había sido comer, iban a tener que revisar el significado de “devorar”.   
Cruzó el hall con el paso rápido y, justo cuando plantaba el pie en el primer escalón, escuchó que alguien chistaba a su espalda. Se giró, casi temerosa ante los últimos acontecimientos, en absoluto segura de si sería capaz de aguantar un segundo round. Pero no. Era Aphra. Miró el reloj de la entrada. Iba tan acelerada que el tiempo parecía ir despacio, así que no podía escaquearse. Se acercó, y por cada paso que daba, más claro tenía que debía haberle dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. Su cara de puro entusiasmo no auguraba nada bueno. 

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado ahí arriba? – Alzó la mirada al techo antes de dirigirla de nuevo hacia ella, con un brillo eufórico en los ojos. 

\- ¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? – Se dio un golpe mentalmente en el cogote. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y qué había pasado. A veces, parecía contrita. 

\- ¡He oído que has discutido con Kylo! – Plantó las manos en el cristal del expositor para acercarse más a ella. 

\- Emmmm, bueno yo no lo llamaría discutir… - Dejó caer. Sin embargo, Aphra parecía tener suficiente con eso. 

\- Por todos los lores, Rey, es increíble. Es como si… - Alzó la mirada, boqueando y gesticulando en el aire buscando la manera de expresarse. – No sé, es que… - Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella, rindiéndose antes de encontrar una alegoría que se le aproximara. Lo cual sólo preocupaba a Rey. Sólo había sido un comentario, pero Aphra lo trataba como una hazaña. – Estoy flipando, tía. Y el jefe, arriba –Señaló con el pulgar de nuevo al techo, hacía dónde debía dar el despacho de Kylo. – Está que trina. 

\- Entonces no sé por qué lo celebras tanto. –Dijo temerosa. Sin embargo, la chica soltó una carcajada. 

-Estoy celebrando tus agallas, chica. – Le contestó con un ligero cabeceo. – Nunca nadie se ha atrevido a hablarle así. – Oh, vaya, así que sabía lo que había pasado. 

-Igual ese es el problema y mañana estoy de patitas en la calle… - Y justo mientras decía eso, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Ahí estaban los primeros clientes pidiendo sus entradas. Ambas lo vieron. Así que cuando Rey hizo amago de decir que debía irse, la chica sólo asintió, despidiéndola con una sonrisa. 

Corrió escaleras arriba, sin detenerse por nada del mundo cuando llegó a la puerta de su despacho, hasta dejar a punto la película de la sala 1 en el proyector digital, con el temporizador en el segundo exacto para que se reprodujera el vídeo mientras ella se ocupaba de la película de la sala 2, esa maldita película otra vez. Sin embargo, y a diferencia del día anterior, el paso del tiempo se le hizo bastante más llevadero, porque su mente volaba de un pensamiento a otro sin detenerse en ninguno en concreto. Y resultaba agotador, frustrante y poco esclarecedor. 

Hasta que llegó la hora de la última sesión y se permitió dejarse caer sobre la silla giratoria. Ni siquiera sentía las horas de sueño que tenía pendientes. Estaba alerta, despierta, nerviosa y las ideas que llevaban toda la tarde recorriendo dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza estaban muy lejos de tranquilizarla. Su mente recreaba una y otra vez aquella mirada como una diapositiva estática. Y se había forzado a no pensar en ella sino en que era un capullo de magnitudes siderales, en las excusas que se había puesto a sí misma para hacer aquello y en cómo ingeniárselas para salir por patas si fuera necesario. Pero al final, no había podido evitarlo.

Aquella mirada era de un poder tan crudo que la había paralizado como un cervatillo de Aldera ante los faros de una speeder. Todos sus músculos inmóviles por unos segundos tan largos que había sentido cómo su instinto de supervivencia quedaba atado a sus pupilas por un hilo dorado muy, muy fino. Aquella mirada había sacudido los mismos cimientos de su persona en tan solo un segundo y el escalofrío que había atravesado su columna vertebral como una corriente eléctrica había sido lo único que le había obligado a seguir moviéndose y salir de ahí, andando, corriendo, o arrastrándose con los codos. Como fuera, pero lejos de él y su mirada. Lejos de su poder, su intensidad autoritaria y su magnetismo. 

Activó el proyector, por enésima vez, notando en las yemas de los dedos la suave vibración que hacía el rotor de la cinta de vídeo. Y tal y como había sucedido el resto de veces, fue incapaz de ver la película más de cinco minutos seguidos. No podía creérselo. Simplemente sentía que la situación se le había escapado sin darse cuenta siquiera. Que esa mañana tenía las riendas y, de repente, se habían volatilizado de sus manos. No podía creérselo. Y sin embargo, ella misma recordaba haber pensado que haría lo que fuera necesario para llevar a cabo aquella operación. Con lo que no había contado es que su objetivo la hubiera convertido a ella en objetivo a su vez.

No era sólo una cuestión de que todo apuntara a que, tras aquel comentario, pareciera que Kylo le había perdonado la vida. Un comentario que había hecho que Poe se hubiera pasado desde entonces tostándole la oreja, preguntándole mil veces que por qué había hecho eso, por qué lo había dicho, por qué no había podido mantenerse callada, por qué siempre tenía que sacar su carácter cuando menos convenía. Había tenido que amenazarle con apagar el chisme. Porque la respuesta a esas preguntas se reducía a lo de siempre: No había podido resistirse, ni contenerse. Le había salido del alma.

Y lejos de suponer una pena de muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza, como había predicho Poe, lo verdaderamente jodido era que Kylo, de algún modo, parecía haberle dado carta blanca para que ella no volviera a contenerse nunca. Incluso si eso suponía acercarse a él más de lo que debiera, más de lo que quería y, no obstante… “Haré lo que sea necesario” resonaba en su cabeza con la misma fuerza con la que él le dirigía la mirada. 

Apoyó el codo en la mesa de mezclas, polvorienta por el desuso, y se mordió el pulgar, agitada por unas consecuencias que se cernían sobre ella y ni siquiera era capaz de identificarlas todas. Sólo podía estar segura de lo que había visto en esa mirada, peligro, un deseo ardiente y hambre, mucha hambre. Cerró los ojos, pasándose las manos por la cara y dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, por muchas vueltas que le diera, ya tenía conclusiones a las que aferrarse, ya había esclarecido sus metas. 

“Lo que fuera necesario” resonaba como un estribillo en su cabeza. 

Con un poco de suerte, tampoco sería tan terrible. Kylo no era precisamente un Hutt. De hecho, ni siquiera iba a ahondar en por qué no se negaba en rotundo a que aquello ocurriera de un modo u otro, no pensaba profundizar en por qué le pareció bien tener la atención de Kylo sobre ella. En ese momento, sólo importaba que pudiera usarlo en su favor. 

Debería ser insondable, alejarse de él antes de ser usada para un placer perverso y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar morderse el labio con cierta anticipación, como si pudiera saborear ya todo lo que iba a conseguir con ello. Debería tratar de defenderse. Retirarse, quizá dejarlo en manos más capaces que no tuvieran que recurrir al efecto que creaban en un hombre para conseguir resultado. Debería. 

Y, no obstante, ella había sido cabezota como un bantha toda su maldita vida. Se iba a agarrar con uñas y dientes a su misión porque este era SU caso, y de nadie más. 

Y, como si el universo le diera una patada en el culo, pudo verle de nuevo sentado en su butaca. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? ¿Había llegado al principio de la película? ¿Tan desquiciado estaba que se veía la misma película dos veces? En realidad, más que desquiciado, parecía desolado, pero es que antes incluso de que ella misma se diera cuenta, había cogido aire y estaba cerrando la puerta de la cabina a su espalda, enderezándose mientras bajaba las escaleras, planteándoselo y empezando a pensar que quizá las cosas no iban a salir como ella quisiera. Frenó a medio recorrido y pensó que más le valía a la cinta no engancharse y prenderse fuego, destrozando la película… La tentación de regresar sobre sus pasos le invadió y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero, de nuevo… “Lo que sea necesario”. 

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la sala, entrando y enderezándose escalón a escalón, lentamente, hasta llegar a su fila. Empezando a atravesarla, sin mirarle ni saber si él la miraba a su vez, sin saber si quería estar solo y ella le impondría su presencia. 

Se sentó justo a su lado, con cuidado de no rozarle ni un poquito, incluso no respirar demasiado fuerte. No le miró de reojo, se forzó a no hacerlo, a mantener la mirada clavada en la pantalla con una intensidad y un interés que no había sentido en ninguna de las ocasiones que había proyectado aquél tostón. Pero luego se maldijo por dentro. No había llegado hasta ahí para quedarse callada. No había llegado ahí para quedarse donde estaba sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a ver la misma película otra vez? – Le preguntó en un susurro, ladeando la cabeza sin atreverse a girarse hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué has venido si te dije que desaparecieras de mi vista? – El tono cortante y afilado como una navaja le rozó la piel hasta casi dejarle una marca interna como la que él llevaba en la cara. 

\- Porque quería disculparme por lo de antes. – Y el silencio más absoluto se hizo entre ellos y la película, envolviéndoles hasta convertirse en un pitido vacío en sus oídos. 

\- ¿En serio has venido a disculparte? – Ahora su tono, aun susurrante, fue mucho, mucho más suave, aun siendo severo y duro, contenido incluso. Y ella se delató a sí misma tardando tres segundos demasiado largos en contestar como para que él se creyera una mentira. Casi pudo verle alzar una comisura en respuesta.

\- En realidad, no. – Le concedió, casi como una confesión personal, sin poder evitar copiar su amago de sonrisa. El juego estaba en marcha. Y entonces Rey sintió que Kylo se vencía un poco hacia su lado, como si tuviera miedo de molestar a alguien en la sala con solo hablar... Pese a encontrarse solamente ellos dos allí dentro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si la cinta se enreda?- Rey tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, respirando con la pesadez de alguien a quien acaban de pillarle un fallo importante que, pese a que Kylo pensara lo contrario, ella había tenido en cuenta.

-Desenredarla y evitar un incendio... Probablemente.- Y allá se le iba a Kylo una risita nasal suave, apenas imperceptible... Pero no para ella, quién en sus mejores días cuidaba el más mínimo detalle de aquello que le rodeaba.- ¿Es tu película favorita?

-¿En serio has trabajado antes en un cine?- Rey parpadeó varias veces e intentó contener sus reacciones lo mejor posible… Pero aquello no parecía seguir los derroteros que ella había intuido. Kylo había empleado un sarcasmo algo oxidado quizá de apenas usarlo.- No se habla en las proyecciones.

-Perdón…- Susurró en voz bajita mientras se reacomodaba. Observando la cinta.

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos mientras aquella película seguía reproduciéndose… Y Rey empezó a verle algo, a encontrar cosas en ella. Quizá era la primera vez que, pese a pillar la película un poco más allá de la mitad del metraje, había captado ya el argumento. Y su cabeza desconectó.

Fue como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran. Rey dejó de pensar en si seguir allí, junto a Kylo, iba a ser buena idea… Más que nada por su puesto en el cine. Y dejó de pensar en si Kylo realmente luego le recriminaría haber dejado el proyector sin vigilancia, precisamente ella que había trabajado en cines, “supuestamente”. Dejó de pensar en la misión, dejó de pensar en Poe, quien ya llevaba un buen rato en silencio al otro lado del pinganillo… Había dejado de pensar en todo, entrando directamente en la película y dejándose llevar. Empezando a apreciarle un encanto que… Que no había visto antes.

Cuando aquella secuencia que recordaba cercana al final empezó a proyectarse, ella salió de la película. Tragó saliva, adelantándose un poco, dispuesta a salir de la sala y encaminarse a la cabina, darle a las luces justo cuando salieran los créditos, y esperar a que la cinta llegara a su final permitido antes de voltearla y dejarla lista para el día siguiente… Parpadeó, pensándoselo. Y finalmente accedió, se acercó hacia Kylo quién se ladeó un poco para poder escucharla bien, cosa que sorprendió a Rey.

-Voy a… la cabina.- Él asintió sin agregar nada, justo como hizo ella, quien se levantó finalmente y salió de la sala. Y, sorprendentemente, deseó que los ojos de Kylo dejaran de lado la pantalla para centrarse en ella y su contoneo ligeramente exagerado, saliendo de allí.

Rey llegó a la sala mucho más rápido de lo que había bajado, entrando justo cuando el fundido a negro del final daba paso a los créditos. Esperó al momento oportuno, el primer crédito final, y entonces le dio a las luces de la sala. Y tanto ella como Kylo aguardaron a que salieran los agradecimientos y los logotipos pertinentes. Rey apagó el proyector y rebobinó la cinta mientras empezaba a prepararlo todo para poder marcharse de allí.

Escuchó a Kylo indicar a Aphra que la sala estaba limpia y que podía retirarse, que mañana sería otro día. Rey asintió, pensando que había perdido otro más en vano. Que nada de lo que hacía estaba dando sus frutos, o al menos los que ella esperaba.

Había visto los informes de Poe, quien ofrecía datos nuevos y relevantes desde la primera semana de infiltración... Y ella, en fin. Apenas había descubierto nada. Nada que fuera más allá del pequeño interés que parecía poner Kylo en ella. Uno que le daba margen para tomarse sus licencias con algunas cosas, cosas como responderle cuando no debía o abandonar la sala de proyecciones.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida por haberlo intentando de aquella forma tan patética. Kylo parecía rondar una órbita distinta a toda la galaxia.

La cinta terminó de rebobinarse y Rey la dejó a punto para el día siguiente, programando otra tira de anuncios previos que mañana adjuntaría a la proyección de la tarde. Suspiró, levantándose de la silla y disponiéndose a salir de allí.

Tomó su chaqueta y cerró la puerta de la salita, encaminándose hacia las escaleras y echando inconscientemente un último vistazo a la puerta que le llevaba a su despacho, bajando sin querer el ritmo al que andaba como si le estuviera dando tiempo a aparecer… Zarandeó la cabeza y prosiguió, andando. 

Aphra ya no estaba en el puesto de palomitas y Rey salió del cine, las luces estaban prendidas. Kylo era siempre que las apagaba y estaba segura de que se habría quedado haciendo algo allí. Así que suspiró y salió, poniendo rumbo a su piso.

…

-Parece que la película está descatalogada. No se sabe nada de ella en ninguna parte.- La voz de Hux sonaba al teléfono mientras él lo sujetaba entre su hombro y la cabeza, poniéndose los guantes de cuero para poder conducir la moto sin que le salieran más ampollas de las que ya tenía.

-¿Es posible que la encontremos en el extranjero?- Habló, tomando finalmente el teléfono con las manos.

-Lo dudo mucho, sinceramente.- Kylo asintió mientras tomaba aire.- ¿Sugerencias?

-Ojalá tuviera alguna buena…- Se relamió, alzando los ojos, impaciente por colocarse el casco y llegar a su casa.- Quizá mañana tenga alguna.

-Sí, te digo lo mismo.- Kylo suspiró.- Te dejo. Nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo.- Y colgaron sin alargar la despedida mucho más.

Cada día que pasaban sin encontrar a Finn o al cadáver de aquel desgraciado era un día que a Kylo se le echaba encima como una losa. Una pesada, gigante y dolorosa que le asfixiaba. Suspiró, colocándose el casco y arrancando la moto, dándole gas mientras el sonido resonaba en el callejón. Arrancó, dando la vuelta y tomando la avenida principal, saliendo de allí y tomando velocidad hasta detenerse en un semáforo cuando tuvo que girar hacia la derecha para dirigirse a la autopista.

Durante la espera del semáforo no pudo quitarse a esa condenada chica de la cabeza. Llevaba días sin poder hacerlo y estaba empezando a preocuparse… No es como si no hubiera pasado antes. Pero nunca con aquella intensidad. Nunca sin habérselo visto venir desde muy lejos. Pero no se le iba la muchacha del pensamiento, sus formas y sus maneras llamaban a algo que había enterrado muy, muy hondo. No tenía ni idea de qué es lo que actuaba en ella como un reclamo, qué le tenía salivando casi ante su misma sombra. No entendía por qué había bajado, abandonando su puesto con todo lo que aquello podía acarrear. No entendía a qué se debía aquello, acompañarle durante toda la película y se preguntó si ella ya la había visto antes de entrar a trabajar allí. O si le había gustado… O sí… Oh. No. Allí estaba.

La vio en la acera, esperando que la luz del semáforo diera la señal que reactivara sus pasos, metida en su mundo, observando a todas partes, las luces, las calles, la gente. Y cuando así fue, echó a andar, cruzando el paso de peatones en el que él se había parado, frente a ella. La chica ni siquiera miró hacia él, ni debía saber que se trataba de él mientras la veía sacar su teléfono, emitiéndole de su realidad, tal y como debía permanecer y todo a su alrededor parecía negarle. Y aun pudiendo haber acelerado una vez le pasó, no lo hizo hasta que la vio llegar a la otra acera con envidiada despreocupación.

Respiró, ciertamente aliviado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era él… Aceleró la moto, surcando las calles y rompiendo el silencio con aquel brutal rugido que llegó a los oídos de Rey inmediatamente.

Ella se detuvo y tomó aire, sintiendo que le habían dado gas a su corazón y se le quedaba la respiración atascada en el pecho. No podía ser y sin embargo… Reconocería esa moto en cualquier parte, tanto como reconocía la figura de esos hombros recortados contra la oscuridad de la noche, el brillo del casco reflejando las luces de la carretera. Era él. Le había tenido a tan solo un par de metros sin darse cuenta. Se había acercado a ella y ni siquiera se había pispado hasta que había pasado detrás de ella. Sintió la garganta reseca, tragando saliva sin poder hacer nada por calmarse y un millón de escenarios posibles se sucedían ante sus ojos, tan rápido como aquella bestia motora se alejaba.   
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras retomaba el camino, pensando que, posiblemente, no estaba dando tantos palos de ciego como creía que estaba dando. Pero debía estar más alerta. Un solo despiste, una sola respiración fuera de su tiempo, y sería él quien tomaría el control sobre cualquier situación.


	7. Negativo con positivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, he it´s when Rey tries her best...  
> And it goes wrong  
> Sometimes.

CAPÍTULO 7. NEGATIVO CON POSITIVO

Ya no sabía si eran sus propias paranoias las que le hacían oler a carne quemada tras cada calambrazo o si era algún tipo de efecto colateral propio de mezclar alcohol con medicación… O si acaso era la herida de la cara, que se le estaba infectando, que no se la estaba cuidando por falta de tiempo.

No sabía dónde estaba la razón, dónde estaba el punto. Se sentía en medio de un incendio, sin saber a qué llamarada atacar primero con tal de sofocarla. Había demasiadas, le estaban rodeando. Y no tardaría mucho en desistir igual que hacían en ese momento sus ojos, cerrándose de tanto en tanto con cada trago de alcohol que había dado.

Snoke había estado llamándole todo el día y él no tenía ganas, no quería hacerle frente, no quería explicarle por qué no tenían novedades después de un par de días de búsqueda intensa porque estaba seguro de que Snoke se preguntaba cómo podían dar con bandas, que comerciaban todavía más ilegalmente que ellos, sin apenas pistas… Pero no con un tipo desorientado y asustado al ver un cadáver.

Tras pasarse todo el día recibiendo calambres e intentando evitar a quien fuera que se le cruzara, encerrándose en aquel despacho, finalmente le había respondido a la llamada. Y Kylo le había prometido novedades pronto mientras escuchaba a aquel adefesio respirar al otro lado de la línea.

Desde entonces los calambres habían cesado, tras ocho horas intensas de toques de atención que cada vez se alargaban un poco más.

Finalmente, los ojos se le cerraron completamente, haciendo que se derrumbara sobre la mesa, dando un golpe seco al precipitarse. Estaba aguantando demasiado sin saber tan siquiera cómo lo hacía…  Pero no iba a durar demasiado, esta vez no.

Llevaba bailando en el límite más tiempo del que podría resistir.

…

 

Rey había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había visto ese vídeo desde ayer por la noche, cuando regresó a casa rememorando el día que había tenido. Se había ilusionado con que quizá, quizá, el momento compartido con Kylo en la sala le hubiera hecho avanzar en algo. Acercarse al jefe e intentar entablar una especie de amistad era una táctica que le había servido mucho, tanto a ella como a Poe en un pasado… Pero, después del trato que había recibido por parte de Kylo aquella mañana, estaba empezando a pensar en cambiar su estrategia.

Kylo estaba seco, quizá medicado de más pues tuvo que darle la razón en silencio a Aphra. El espasmo que le vio la otra vez no tenía nada que ver con los que había visto hoy. Aquello era demasiado y todo el mundo hacía como que no se daba cuenta de ello.

¿Quizá padecía de esquizofrenia? ¿Quizá era una consecuencia a raíz de la medicación que tomaba para algo? ¿Quizá tenía depresión? ¿Quizá…? ¿Quizá era solo un tic? No. Negó con la cabeza. No, para nada era un tic. Podría pasar por tic el pequeño espasmo de la otra vez, pero no los de esa mañana. Ni de coña.

Aquello tenía más trasfondo, uno médico que nadie sabía localizar. Ni tan siquiera Connix, moviendo sus contactos en el hospital, buscando en su historial médico… Uno que estaba casi vacío, donde sólo había anotadas visitas médicas con tal de coserle alguna herida demasiado profunda ¿Por qué no tenía un historial médico más detallado? ¿¡Acaso aquello era normal!?

Gruñó, dejándose caer sobre la silla mientras volvía a deslizar el puntero del vídeo, recargándolo y poniéndolo de nuevo desde el principio.

Había estado dándole vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con él, cuando le había soltado aquella pequeña bombita que estalló en él con la fuerza de un disparo propio de la Estrella de la Muerte.

“Tienes cara de no haber entendido el final de Twi’lek Peaks”

La cara que se le quedó a Kylo le dio a entender que ese comentario tan al azar, tan poco pensado, tan poco cualquier cosa, había estallado en él y le había dolido como un piedrazo en el estómago. E intuyó que quizá aquella serie le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Quizá lo suficiente como para ofenderle con ese comentario.

Y quería probar suerte con algo, con una ocurrencia alocada que había aparecido en su cabeza como una seta de Kamino.

Obi-Wan tenía un piano en casa, cuando ella era niña, y recordó haber visto a su padre adoptivo tocarlo en varias ocasiones. Sabía cómo funcionaban, cómo accionarlo y cómo manejarlo… O, al menos, lo sabía en ese entonces, cuando sus piececitos no llegaban a los pedales y tenía que conformarse con pulsar teclas aleatorias que Obi-Wan le dictaba.

La canción que abría cada episodio de Twi’lek Peaks no parecía ser demasiado complicada. Y ella estaba dispuesta a seguir practicando hasta que estuviera segura de poder interpretarla con soltura.

Un chasquido en el proyector le hizo alzar la cabeza de golpe. La película estaba llegando a su final y ella se alegró desmesuradamente. Aquel día lo había echado por el retrete, otro más. Otro día más de investigación que había perdido, el cual sólo ocupaba una línea en el informe. Una línea escueta y vergonzosa para ella.

“Sin novedades aparentes”

Tenía ganas de largarse a casa y parecía que el momento había llegado ya aquella madrugada. Prendió las luces de la sala con los primeros créditos finales y esperó impaciente a que estos terminaran para poder sacar la bobina y empezar a prepararla para el día siguiente. De hecho, estaba tan cansada que sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba ya a recordar la forma de la cama y, como si todo en ella le diera la razón, bostezó, desperezándose lánguidamente antes de salir de la cabina, llegando a la conclusión de que aquella noche apenas cargaría el portátil antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón. La sola idea le provocó otro bostezo.

Recogió sus cosas y enfiló todo el pasillo, sin apenas detenerse ante la puerta de Kylo. Tenía que conseguir entrar en ese despacho y encontrar algo, lo que fuera. Porque el simple hecho de que se pasara ahí dentro todo el maldito día le daba a entender que ese era su centro de operaciones, que desde ahí manejaba todos los hilos. Así que ahí debía estar toda la información, al menos tendría que haber algo relevante, algo a lo que poder hincarle el diente. Vamos, no podía ser tan complicado. Había vivido y sobrevivido durante años en la basura y con las leyes de la calle. Esto, salvando las distancias, no podía ser muy diferente.

Estaba pasando los brazos por las mangas de su chaqueta mientras bajaba las escaleras al trote cuando oyó ese taconeo tan característico y severo tras ella. Ni siquiera se giró, suponiendo que el pelirrojo iría directo a la puerta de su jefe.

-¡Señorita! – La llamó Hux desde el pasillo, acercándose a ella con el paso acelerado. Rey se detuvo en mitad de la escalera, sorprendida por aquel cambio en sus suposiciones. Y quizás, a lo mejor, se estuviera planteando hacerse la sorda y seguir escaleras abajo. - ¡Rey! – volvió a llamarla, anulando de lleno su plan de huida inmediata y viendo cómo se alejaba de ella su plan de meterse en la cama lo antes posible. Se giró sobre sus talones, a la vez que Hux empezaba a bajar las escaleras apresurado. - Necesito que me haga un favor porque no puedo quedarme. Normalmente, me encargo yo pero acabo de recibir una llamada urgente así que esta noche le toca a usted.

\- Sí, claro, sin problema. – Le respondió con una disposición de la que se estaba quedando ya sin excedentes. – Dime de qué se trata. – Y la verdad es que empezaba a suponer que sería un tema técnico, o incluso un cambio de programación a última hora, como ya había sucedido antes.

\- Encárgate de que Kylo se vaya a su maldita casa y no pase una noche más en su condenado despacho. – Le encomendó con el tono con el que se ordena algo y debe ser cumplido a rajatabla. Y cuando le vio alzar la ceja, Rey supo que se le debía haber quedado cara de tonta, o la boca abierta, y estaría pensando que se le había quedado el cerebro enganchado intentando asumir lo que acaba de decirle. No se alejaba mucho de la realidad. – Le pagaré el taxi o lo que haga falta. – Le decía mientras cubría sus manos con aquellos guantes negros que se ajustaban a la perfección, mientras reiniciaba su marcha escaleras abajo y ella se quedaba en el sitio asimilando aquello. – La veré mañana.

“Mierda”, fue lo único que le llegó a la mente en ese momento, y “tienes que estar de coña” justo después, al tiempo que  veía al pelirrojo cruzar las puertas sin darle opción alguna a negarse como, sin duda, debería haber hecho desde el principio. Casi pudo escuchar cómo gemía su cama sin ella mientras intentaba restablecer las conexiones necesarias entre sus neuronas para volver a funcionar y actuar de algún modo. Porque seguía ahí parada, en mitad de la escalera, sin hacer nada. Alzó la mirada al techo y lanzó un bufido a mitad de camino entre un gruñido y un gemido lastimero y de cansinez absoluta.

Porque, por mucho que Aphra celebrara sus agallas, no es como si, en ese momento, fuera sobrada después de todo. ¿Con qué cara iba a llamar a su puerta, asomar la nariz, molestarle en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, y decirle que Hux le había pedido que se encargara de él como si no pudiera encargarse solito? ¿Estamos locos? ¿Es que acaso todo aquello se había convertido en una obra de teatro y ella era el alivio cómico? Porque no entendía nada, se le escapaba el absurdo de la situación.

¿Qué esperaba ese tipo? ¿Que le hiciera algún tipo de caso? ¿A ella, que no era más que una subordinada, una empleada, y encima novata? Que, con un poco de suerte, se reía de ella y la mandaba a casa. Ya lidiaría con Hux por la mañana. Que, en última estancia, Kylo no era en absoluto su responsabilidad… No de aquel modo.

Mientras subía la escaleras, sus ojos dieron de lleno con aquel piano que siempre veía cuando pasaba de largo, siempre demasiado ocupada como para apreciarlo. Al instante, se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, asomó los ojillos una idea y cogió aire. Quizás había algún modo de no tener que llamar a su puerta y salvar un poco aquella coyuntura. Y, como si estuviera de oferta, una segunda idea le vino a la mente. ¿Y si mataba dos pájaros de un tiro?

Se sentó en la banqueta del piano, dudosa pero mirando las teclas casi con reverencia. Despuntaban en su memoria recuerdos de una época más tierna, donde una melodía suave tendía a hacer de nana y le calmaba siempre. Sin embargo, sacó su teléfono, buscó la partitura que había estado mirando buena parte de la tarde y lo colocó ante ella en el borde que le sirvió de repisa.

Pulsó una tecla, de repente temerosa de que el piano estuviera irrevocablemente desafinado. Luego, elevó las manos sobre el teclado, dejando que las yemas de los dedos rozaran una a una las blancas y negras que debían sonar, insuflándose valor silenciosamente, hasta que se dejó fluir entre ellas, tocando el primer compás con cierta inseguridad y algún gazapo hasta que creyó estar cogiéndole el ritmo y el truco a la melodía.

Lo repitió una vez, con una seguridad que iba, muy poquito a poco, en aumento, mirando cada vez menos la pantalla iluminada de su teléfono. Y lo repitió otra vez, escuchando los acordes que tanto había silbado cuando veía la serie en cuestión. Al final, casi estaba segura de que sonría satisfecha ante su propio logro, esperanzada porque a él le gustara tanto como a ella o lo apreciara una décima parte de lo que lo hacía ella. Seguro que lograba que la perdonase un poquito por aquel comentario.

La primera nota de aquella banda sonora le hizo alzar la cabeza en un resorte. Y parpadeó varias veces, dudando de si estaba imaginando, si todavía seguía dormido por el alcohol o si quizá estaba empezando a desvariar. No rechazaba ninguna de las opciones pero se le descartaron todas cuando siguió escuchándolo, con fuerza, subiendo, resonando… Y el corazón se le paró de golpe, accionándose casi por inercia, como si llevara el piloto automático activado en su cabeza. No era consciente de nada, actuaba por impulso esta vez y no parecía querer frenarse.

Rey siguió tecleando, sonriendo poco a poco. No había seguido la serie, era una de esas que sólo parecía gustarle a Obi-Wan y que ella, de vez en cuando, se sentaba su lado. Intentando ver algún capítulo, pero sus ganas de jugar a pistoleros le podían. Y Twi’lek Peaks, por algún motivo, le despertaba las ganas de jugar a Contrabandistas y Chatarreros.

El revuelo que escuchó en el despacho le hizo salir totalmente de sus pensamientos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear la cabeza cuando Kylo abrió la puerta del despacho. La imagen que vio Rey fue sobrecogedora, como si hubieran sacado ese momento de alguna película de terror de los sesenta.

Kylo parecía estar fuera de lugar, hiperventilando. Su silueta recortada por la intensidad de la lamparita de su escritorio, mucho más potente que las luces de pared propias de la sala donde estaba Rey junto al piano.

Y fue a decirle algo pero Kylo pareció adelantarse.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo!?- Rey dejó de tocar, alzando las manos y cerrando los puñitos, asustada ante aquel tono que se gastó Kylo, casi rozando la amenaza.- ¡Aléjate del condenado piano!

-Lo siento, yo…- Kylo siguió acercándose y ella entonces se levantó, sintiendo que el hecho de estar sentada frente a aquel monstruo gigante la dejaba en desventaja.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar el puto piano! ¡¿Me has oído!?- Rey boqueó, asintiendo y viendo que, pese a todo, seguía dando palos de ciego.- ¡¿Qué cojones te crees que es esto!? ¡¿Qué cojones se supone que estabas haciendo!?

-Yo, es que… Hux me…- Kylo estiró el brazo, tomando la tapa de las teclas y cerrándola en un golpe sordo que resonó en la sala mientras Rey daba un paso atrás, alejándose.

-¡Lárgate!

Rey tragó saliva, retrocediendo varias veces hasta tener que voltearse para poder ver dónde pisaba, asustada y enfadada a partes iguales. Bajando las escaleras acalorada mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, sintiéndose un fracaso.

Sentía que no había hecho nada más que dar palos de ciego con Kylo, con sus intentos por acercarse e intentar sacarle información de alguna manera. Seguía moviéndose en torno a él sin saber siquiera calcular un margen de respuesta, siempre desconcertándola. Y es que Kylo tenía un patrón de actuación caótico, cambiante e inestable. Impredecible.

Nunca sabía por dónde le iba a salir el tiro, mucho menos después de la escenita con el piano. Esperaba otra reacción que, visto lo visto, distaba mucho de la realidad con la que se encontró. Esperaba que saliera pausado, esperaba que le observara tocar y esperaba también que quizá se sentara a su lado o le hablara, suavemente, sobre la serie o lo mucho que le gustaba algún aspecto que ella tendría que fingir conocer.

Tener un conocimiento mínimo de cine también la situaba en una posición de desigualdad. No podía hablar con él sobre algo que ella no conocía. Y Poe no había dado señales desde que dijo que estaba esperando a Finn. Le apretó el corazón la idea de ver que su amigo estaba centrado en otros campos… Pero no podía depender de él, se dijo.

El caso era suyo. Única y exclusivamente suyo. Y Poe estaba de baja, recuperándose y agradeciendo estar vivo… Oh, por la Fuerza.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, respirando con normalidad mientras las farolas le alumbraban el camino. Rey se dejó caer en una pared, apoyándose mientras alzaba la vista al cielo, esperando ver estrellas y encontrando contaminación lumínica por doquier.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado de esa forma tan terriblemente egoísta con Poe? Por todos los holocrones, estaba de los nervios. Y saber que al llegar a casa su único trabajo sería dormir y procesar otra forma de acercarse a Kylo en vez de redactar novedades, no le hacía estar de mejor humor.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, reanudando la marcha mientras andaba con un malestar creciente, sintiendo el peso real de su cuerpo por primera vez, cargándolo en vez de sentir ese peso como suyo.

Su piso, frío por la humedad y solitario como un rancor, le arrancó un suspiro a Rey mientras cerraba la puerta. Descalzándose a medida que andaba, acercándose al tablón, buscando el ordenador y apagándolo. Hoy no había tenido la oportunidad de grabar nada… No había nada que revisar. Nada. Y odiaba esa palabra con todas sus fuerzas.

Quizá, centrarse en Kylo era una mala idea. Quizá era la forma equivocada de hacer las cosas y quizá, sólo quizá, debía centrarse en ser más escurridiza, más inteligente, más activa mentalmente y más invisible cuando se trataba de cámaras de seguridad.

Se tumbó en la cama, finalmente. Observando el techo con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Quizá mañana debía empezar a localizar las cámaras de seguridad para avanzar un poco, aunque sólo fuera eso.

…

 

Se dejó caer sobre la pared, alzando la mirada al techo, consciente de su error al segundo de cometerlo, sintiendo en el pecho el ruido que hizo la puerta de la calle cuando ella salió huyendo. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y su mente, como castigo, reprodujo todos y cada uno de los gestos que había visto en su cara, el entusiasmo inocente, la sorpresa, la decepción y el miedo. Miró hacia el piano reconociendo, de repente, la melodía que la chica había estado interpretando y volvió a cerrar los ojos, con fuerza, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haberse comportado como un capullo. Incluso más, como un bruto y un gilipollas.

Entró de nuevo en el despacho, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí. Los objetos sobre su escritorio llamaron su atención y la botella vacía, que sobresalía entre todo aquello como la mayor prueba que delatara su vergüenza, brillaba entre todo lo demás. Ese no era él. Y a la vez, lo era más que nunca. Ese era el monstruo que habían hecho de él, lejos, muy lejos, de ser hombre más que en la mera apariencia.

Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio, abriendo el cajón en el que guardaba el contrato de la chica. Miró su caligrafía, firme y sencilla, limpia, clara y decidida. Todo lo que él no era. Y si la muchacha era de verdad tan lista como le había demostrado, no volvería a trabajar al día siguiente. No después de lo que acababa de suceder.

No es como si sus circunstancias hubieran cambiado en absoluto. Pero una parte de él, una que no pudo evitar, por pequeña y absurda que fuera, por ilógico o inadmisible que resultara ser, sentía que volvía a estar absolutamente solo de nuevo. Y eso le hizo hundirse en su silla, dispuesto a pasar una noche más anclado a recuerdos que volvían desde las sombras para devolverle la mirada… Con la misma fuerza que esa chica… Rey.

…

 

Contrariamente a lo que su instinto le gritaba, que era quedarse en la cama e hibernar hasta la primavera próxima no, la siguiente, reprodujo todas sus rutinas mañaneras y cerró la puerta de su apartamento con un bollo glaseado en la boca. En días normales, no tenía que entrar a trabajar por las mañanas, no si todo estaba en orden. Pero después de los últimos acontecimientos, no estaba muy dispuesta a respetar los horarios. No podía olvidarse de que tenía dos trabajos y, mientras una jornada empezaba por la tarde, la otra le exigía su tiempo al completo. Así que iba a dedicar sus mañanas libres a fisgonear, que era lo que mejor se le daba y que estaba delatándose a sí misma estar algo oxidada.

Abrió el cine pero no se permitió pensar ni por un momento que estuviera sola. Sabía que ese lugar era la tapadera legal para, al menos, un par de delitos graves. Así que, aunque no viera a Aphra, ni a Hux, ni a Kylo por ninguna parte, actuó como si de verdad estuvieran ahí. Lo que le recordó el tema de las cámaras que estaban en casi todas las esquinas, anulando todos los puntos muertos. De alguna forma, estuvieran ellos o no presentes físicamente, dejaban claro que estaban de algún modo.

Necesitaba encontrar esa maldita sala, el control de las cámaras de seguridad y video. Si no iba ni a poder respirar cerca de aquella puerta que había activado todos sus radares de peligro, iba a tener que dar con algo que llevarse a la boca o cubrirse las espaldas. Y en previsión de que estaba sola, iba a tener que apañárselas a la antigua usanza.

Alzó la mirada al techo, consciente en todo momento de que no podía hacer un solo movimiento que resultara sospechoso. Pero cuando dio con el cable de la alarma, sus pensamientos se centraron sólo en eso. Si había alarma…

Claro que había alarma. No había un solo lugar, establecimiento o casa mínimamente habitable que se arriesgara a no tenerla. Pero un sitio como ese, y con los fondos más que suficientes para un sistema bastante competitivo y seguro – porque tenía que ser muy, muy seguro para poder proteger todo lo que se llevara a cabo entre aquellos muros – tenía que disponer de una estructura de cableado que le llevara directa a la sala de control.

Se mordió los labios para no sonreír y tuvo que contenerse mucho, muchísimo, para no saltar ahí mismo, o marcarse un baile en honor a todas las luces que habían aparecido justo cuando más las necesitaba. Y como si todo a su alrededor quisiera delatar y descubrir sus intenciones, su teléfono vibró y resonó con un ruido estridente, sobresaltándola y haciéndola dar un respingo del susto.

Se palpó los bolsillos, buscándolo entre sus holgados pantalones de trabajo y frunció el ceño, entre sorprendida y asustada, con el corazón martilleando contra sus costillas, cuando vio el nombre que tenía registrado en la pantalla. Hux. ¿Le llamaba para pedirle explicaciones por lo de anoche y no haber cumplido con lo que le había pedido? ¿O es que estaba viéndola por alguna cámara? Se giró sobre sí misma y justo le vio aparecer por las escaleras que daban al almacén, con el teléfono en la oreja. Un segundo después, clavó los ojos en ella, mirando el teléfono que Rey seguía sosteniendo en la mano y luego mirando el suyo propio antes de encogerse de hombros, colgar y devolverlo al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Buenos días, señorita. Es usted muy oportuna.  – Le dijo a modo de saludo. Rey seguía con el ceño fruncido, copiando su gesto al guardar de nuevo el teléfono. – Casi podría acostumbrarme a esta rapidez de respuesta.  

\- Buenos días. – Le respondió. Y cogió aire para empezar a justificarse. –Oiga, le pido disculpas pero anoche creo que no logré hacer lo que me pidió y… - Hux movió la mano en un gesto altivo, interrumpiéndola.

\- No se preocupe por eso ahora. Llegó a casa y me sermoneó por enésima vez sobre por qué no debo estar pendiente de sus hábitos de sueño. Supongo que ya se habrá dado cuenta usted sola de que es idiota. – A Rey se le fueron abriendo los ojos cada vez más con cada palabra que decía. Pero esa última frase ni siquiera supo como tomársela. ¿Intentaba hacer que se relajara por lo ocurrido? ¿Lo sabía? ¿Era posible que hubiera hablado más con Hux que con Kylo? ¿Acaso debía modificar su objetivo y tanto Poe como ella lo habían enfocado mal? – De todas formas, no le llamaba por eso sino porque ha habido una bajada de tensión y preciso que vaya a comprobar los plomos. – Metió una mano perfectamente enguantada entre las solapas de la chaqueta y sacó un juego de llaves, seleccionando una y ofreciéndosela, dándole las indicaciones para llegar a la sala en cuestión. Rey elevó la mano para cogerla al tiempo que el pelirrojo volvía la alejaba de su alcance. Ella desvió la mirada de la llave a él y vio su desconfianza suspicaz. – No tarde y no dude en buscarme para devolvérmela lo antes posible. – Rey tragó saliva y asintió, al tiempo que sentía el frio metal en su mano. Cerró el puño en torno a ella.

Ahí estaba, esa era su oportunidad. No podía dejarla escapar. Aquello era mejor que seguir  con disimulo la trayectoria que dictaban los cables, intentando que su mirada fuera lo más discreta posible para no delatarse ante las cámaras que seguramente la estarían grabando. Recogió por el camino su caja de herramientas e intentó que el entusiasmo y el nerviosismo que corría exaltado por sus venas no la delatara mientras sentía la mirada de Hux clavada en su espalda, como si estuviera esperando que diera un solo paso en falso para comérsela con patatas.

Bajó al sótano, llegando donde supondría que estarían los plomos, frenándose en la antesala previa al almacén donde se guardaban las bobinas y aquella puerta que tantas ganas tenía de atravesar.

Abrió la sala de los contadores y se adentró allí, dándole a la luz y observando el espacio. Pequeño, polvoriento. Con telarañas y suciedad que no tenía ganas de adivinar de dónde procedía o a qué se debía.

Abrió la tapa de los contadores y observó el cableado y todos aquellos interruptores que se alzaban ante ella, dándole una cierta sensación de poder y control que hasta ahora no había sentido en la misión.

Aquella sala de cine gastaba una barbaridad de luz por lo que estaba observando durante la revisión, mientras toqueteaba el aparato y revisaba los cables buscando algún daño a esa bajada de tensión… Y se detuvo, observando el cableado y hacia dónde podría conducir.

Se quedó leyendo las etiquetas, buscando alguna pista, algún nombre, algún dato que le indicara que aquellos plomos que iba a toquetear serían los que correspondían a la sala de vigilancia. Y allá estaba, una etiqueta vieja, sucia y polvorienta con una inscripción que le hizo intuir lo que en ella se guardaba. Las cámaras…

Rey tomó aire y empezó a toquetear los contadores, bajando el límite de vatios permitidos con la intención de hacer saltar los plomos no sin antes dar con el problema que había ocasionado aquella “bajada de tensión”. Un cable pelado siempre era capaz de desestabilizar un gran sistema. Y aquellos cines parecían tener un grave problema con las ratas…

Tomó aire y volvió a prender la luz de los cines, escuchando cómo el generador se ponía en marcha, cómo todo empezaba a encenderse y Rey aguardó, aguardó hasta que la corriente llegó a la sala de cámaras… Y allá se iban los plomos otra vez.

El cine sufrió un apagón, otro más al parecer, y el taconeo de Hux no tardó en escucharse bajar por las escaleras. Rey volvió a colocar de nuevo los vatios permitidos antes de que ella lo modificara. Para cuando terminó, Hux ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado!?

-Parece que algo no va bien…- Aquella frase tan poco ingeniosa le arrancó un suspiro nada disimulado a Hux.

-¿Y puede averiguar qué es ese “algo”?- Rey se levantó, palmoteándose las manos y observando los contadores antes de dirigirle la mirada a Hux.

-¿Entiende de electrónica?- Hux arqueó una ceja y Rey suspiró, aguantando una sonrisa. Suponiendo que podría aprovecharse del desconocimiento de Hux. Tenía pinta de llamar a técnicos cada vez que algo no le funcionaba en casa.- De acuerdo… Se lo explicaré resumido.- El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza.- Posiblemente haya algo que esté saturando el contador.

-¿Saturando?

-¿Hay alguna sala donde tenga una amplia gama de aparatos conectados?- Hux le mantuvo la mirada mientras Rey podía leerle en la cara las dos salas en las que pensaba.

-La de vigilancia.- Rey se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que fuera Hux quien lo propusiera.- ¿Puede saber si el fallo viene de ahí?

-Sí, claro. Puedo comprobar la sala de cámaras.- Hux desvió la mirada un segundo, pensando a toda velocidad mientras Rey se mordía el labio, mirándole como si no tuviera malas intenciones. Con una inocencia de la que carecía totalmente. El pelirrojo terminó suspirando y hurgando de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Tenga. Vaya a la sala de cámaras…- Dijo, dándole otra llave. Rey maldijo internamente no llevar ningún molde con plastilina para sacar el molde de la llave. Y cuando le vio darse la vuelta reforzó más su baza de inocencia.

-¡Espere!- Hux se detuvo, dándose la vuelta.- Esperaba que me acompañara usted…- El pelirrojo terminó de girarse.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sabe dónde está la sala?- Rey negó con la cabeza.- Pregunte a Aphra. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Cuando Hux viró completamente, Rey sonrió de oreja a oreja, asintiendo y siguiendo el camino de Hux, escaleras arriba. Buscando a Aphra quien, por la hora que era, ya debería de haber entrado a trabajar.

Y la encontró limpiando uno de los expositores de palomitas. La chica estaba sonriente y descansada. Le indicó que la sala de vigilancia se encontraba justo en el pasillo que daba a la salida de emergencia, en esa misma planta baja. Pasando el puesto de palomitas y casi, casi, colindante a la sala de proyección digital.

La puerta de la sala de vigilancia se encontraba escondida tras un póster de cartón promocional que Rey hizo a un lado, apoyándolo de uno de los pilares.

Abrió la puerta y allá estaba esa sala. Abriéndose ante ella como un mundo entero de posibilidades… Y Rey agradeció haber contado con ello. Entrecerró la puerta para darse privacidad y dejando entrar un poco de luz propia de la calle por el resquicio que había dejado.

Se acercó a los paneles, a aquellas pantallas y observó el cableado, adelantándose sobre la mesa y observando con la cabeza pegada a la pared. Los cables parecían conectar aquellos paneles con otra habitación… Quizá un despacho. Por la forma en la que estaba situado el cableado y el polvo sobre la silla del supuesto vigilante, Rey intuyó que la imagen de aquellas cámaras no sólo se estaba proyectando allí, sino en algún despacho.

Tocó los monitores y estaban calientes, señal de que debían estar conectados para que lo que sea que se grabara quedara registrado en cintas de video-vigilancia mientras que, donde fuera que se re-proyectara la imagen, sólo se hacía para eso. Para proyectar a alguien y no dejar constancia de lo que se estaba grabando.

Otra pieza encontrada en aquel puzle de fichas sin sentido; La sala de vigilancia era un recurso que estaba activo por obligación porque, si por los dueños de aquel cine se trataba, aquella sala estaría apagada y la imagen grabada se dirigiría directamente a sus ordenadores. La tecnología de aquel cine era vieja y cambiarla supondría un bloqueo del cine, una clausura que no parecían estar dispuestos a permitirse. Al igual que tampoco iban a permitir que nadie externo a aquella organización rondara y toqueteara el cine a sus anchas.

Rey simplemente vio la oportunidad, hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña y diminuta unidad BB que Poe solía utilizar para transportar, captar y archivar información. Aquel aparatito diminuto era capaz de todo sin ser apenas detectado.

Rey buscó algún puerto, algún lugar oculto donde poder conectarlo. Por lo polvorienta que estaba aquella sala supo que nadie solía adentrarse a frecuentarla, así que aquel aparatito estaría a salvo, y más si lo colocaba en un sitio de difícil acceso.

Colocó aquel cacharrito y lo programó para que, una vez el cine tuviera luz de nuevo, se conectara y así tuviera acceso directo a las cámaras de video-vigilancia. Acto seguido, peló un cable y lo enrolló con cinta aislante por si al pelirrojo se le ocurría pasar a revisar sus mejoras allí dentro.

Terminó con la cinta y suspiró, dispuesta a levantarse cuando, de golpe, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Ella se giró, todavía arrodillada al suelo, y alzó la vista para verle. Allí estaba, Kylo Ren. De nuevo con la silueta recortada por la luz pero, a diferencia de la madrugada anterior, sin la respiración descontrolada.

Tragó saliva y se levantó lentamente. No le esperaba para nada y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba con tan solo pensar en qué hubiera pasado si Kylo hubiera decidido aparecer antes.

-¿Qué haces?- Rey le miró, sorprendida.

-Hux me ha pedido que revise esta sala.- Kylo le siguió manteniendo la mirada y Rey tragó saliva.- Hay algo que estaba haciendo saltar los plomos…- Kylo siguió en la misma postura y Rey se dio la vuelta.- Tenéis un problema con las ratas, hay bastantes cables pelados…

-Lo que sí se quedará pelado es el bolsillo del cine si contratamos a un exterminador.- Rey achicó los ojos sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquello ¿Eso era un… chiste?- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-Sí. He llegado hace unas horas…

-Hoy no te tocaba venir por la mañana.- Ella se alzó de hombros.

-Ya pero si me llaman, vengo. Y Hux me ha llamado.

-Y has venido.- Ella asintió y Kylo se hizo a un lado mientras Rey se quitaba el polvo de la ropa y volvía a coger su caja de herramientas.

Entonces, las neuronas de Rey dieron un chispazo ante aquel último comentario. El tono era amable, comedido…  Puede que incluso tranquilo. Y sin embargo es como si… Como si hubiera esperado no volver a verla. Como si se hubiera hecho a la idea de que ella renunciase a su puesto. Pasó por su lado, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquellos cambios de humor y de actitud que le desconcertaban por completo, que volvían a hacer que se perdiera una y otra vez  a la hora de tratar con él.

-Claro que he venido. – Le mantuvo la mirada. – No sé tú, pero en mi vida el alcohol y la comida no se pagan solos. – Buscó la llave y cerró la puerta tras ella, después de haberlo dejado todo a punto y sintiéndose un poquito más realizada y eficiente que hace unas horas. Lo cual, por sí mismo, ya era todo un logro. Y sí, incluso estando de pie, Kylo seguía siendo imponente, pero ya no se sentía tan vulnerable.

\- De algún modo, había esperado que no volvieras después de lo de anoche. – Y ahí estaba, la confirmación de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no había escuchado una disculpa por ninguna parte. Le miró a los ojos, sin poder evitar alzar una ceja.

\- Sinceramente, Kylo, te vas a tener que esforzar mucho más que eso para entrar siquiera en el ranking de los jefes más cabrones que he tenido. – E intentó que sus comisuras no la delataran mientras trataba de esconder una sonrisa. Echó a andar y Kylo le siguió el paso.

\- Y yo que iba a decirte que te fueras a casa, hasta que fuera tu hora, para evitar que te duermas en las horas de proyección y tener que sancionarte estrictamente…  - Le contestó, con ese tono suave, grave. Era casi decadente. Y algo en ella le sugirió que se lo decía con la cadencia de un ronroneo que casi la provoca el frenar el paso y quedarse helada en el sitio.

\- Uy, qué miedo… - dijo divertida, con una risa nasal, al tiempo que intentaba salir del paso, con cualquier cosa, cualquier táctica, por infantil que fuera. E iba a aprovechar que Kylo parecía tener mejor humor aquella mañana. – Mira cómo tiemblo. – Le vio alzar una ceja y pasarse la lengua por los dientes.  – Mira. – Se acercó a él, remangándose para mostrarle la piel de su brazo. – Mira, me pones la piel de gallina. – Alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia él. No. Mala idea. Abortar táctica. Y no volver a mirarle a los ojos. ¿Cómo podían tenerse unos ojos tan negros? Juraría que… - Voy a tener que ponerte en otro ranking. – Y ya sí que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver su cara. Puso los ojos en blanco ante lo absurdo de aquel cachondeo y, cuando llegaron de nuevo al hall, como si hubieran llegado a la luz del día, Kylo se quedó en el quicio del pasillo y ella siguió su camino, sin girarse hacia él ni una sola vez.

Sin una mota del miedo que le había visto la noche anterior.

Kylo se quedó en la sombra de aquel pasillo, viéndola subir las escaleras con aquel suave zarandeo en sus caderas e intentando recuperar el aire que parecía haberle robado directamente de los pulmones. Se apoyó contra la pared, sintiendo cómo gritaban todas las células de su cuerpo. Alzó las manos hasta su cara. Esperaba verlas enrojecidas. Le picaban las palmas con una necesidad salvaje de rozar su piel. La había tenido tan, tan cerca que su fragancia había llegado hasta él, abrumándole, y contenerse cuando se trataba de ella se había convertido en su máxima expresión de fuerza.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, hasta dejarlas reposar sobre su nuca, ignorando por una vez en muchos, muchos años el chip que tenía implantado en la piel. Luego, las dejó caer mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito, al tiempo que se alzaba en él un deseo irrefrenable de robarle momentos así al tiempo. Porque Rey no tenía ni idea, pero con ella, dejaba de pensar en su vida. Y eso era un alivio.

No, su niña no tenía ni idea, se dijo recordando cada una de las frases que le había dirigido. Sí, debía tenerle miedo. Habría sido más seguro para ella si hubiera seguido así. Sí, quería verla temblar. Quería que ese fuera su nuevo propósito de vida. Quería ponerle la piel de gallina con sus manos. Quería seguir escuchando sus respuestas ingeniosas, su sentido del humor saliendo de esos labios que habían empezado a robarle la razón justo cuando menos le sobraba. Suspiró profundamente y dejó que su cabeza golpeara la pared, obligándole a centrarse.

Debía permanecer todo lo sereno que pudiera. Todo lo que le fuera posible, en la medida en la que todo dependía de él. Y esa chica no debía distraerle, ni de su vida, ni de sus objetivos. Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, no sabía cuánto más iba a resistir mientras Rey siguiera apareciendo justo delante de él, todo el tiempo.

 


	8. Cortocircuito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAND HERE COMES THE SMUT

CAPÍTULO 8. CORTOCIRCUITO.

Apenas había alzado la cara hacia el chorro de la ducha cuando su ordenador portátil empezó a recibir señales por parte de aquella pequeña unidad BB que empezaba a echarle una mano con su trabajo. Había sido una ducha rápida pero no recordaba una tan satisfactoria en las semanas que llevaba ya allí. Luego había comido sentada frente a la pantalla, secándose el pelo mientras se registraban nuevos movimientos.

Casi se atraganta cuando vio que las cámaras grababan cómo se descargaba un camión y entraban las cajas por el callejón del cine. Rey se echó hacia delante por pura inercia. No necesitaba la más absoluta definición de video para poder identificar a Hux, reconociendo el nuevo “inventario”. Y lo peor es que el hecho de que sólo fueran cajas no decía en sí mismo nada pero, aun así, hizo una captura del video con anexo al zoom del logo del embalaje. Y lo mandó directo a Poe. Si alguien sabía algo, ese era él. Luego siguió el trayecto, de una cámara a otra, de quienes cargaban todo el material, fuera lo que fuera, hasta el almacén.

Rey se recostó sobre su asiento, debatiéndose en si sentirse un poco mejor con su progreso o volver a la frustración e toparse OTRA VEZ con esa maldita puerta cerrada en sus narices. Después vio la hora y casi se cae de la silla dando un traspié. Si no se daba prisa iba a llegar tardísimo. Y pensándolo bien, ni quería a Hux pendiente de ella si decidía buscar algún albarán de entrega, alguna factura, algo, lo que fuera; ni quería que sus avances con Kylo se vieran de repente estancados porque ella no estuviera dónde debía estar y cuándo debía estar.

Cuando llegaba a la avenida que le llevaría directa al cine, pudo ver aquel camión de carga que había visto en las cámaras de vídeo marchándose. Lo siguió con la mirada y se quedó con la matrícula. Seguramente, sería falsa. Pero no dudó en trasmitírsela a Poe para que ordenara un control de carretera en las salidas. No perdía nada… O sí. Porque seguía llegando tarde.

Aceleró el paso y justo cruzó las puertas del cine cuando vio a Hux pasándole una carpeta de papeles a Kylo, ambos de espalda a ella. Ahí estaba. Seguro que eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Seguro que, dando igual cómo camuflaran la mercancía, en los papeles habría alguna aclaración de lo que se entregaba. Debía aparecer. Por si acaso hubiera algo que reclamar. Los negocios, legales o no, siguen siendo negocios.

 Luego vio a Hux bajarse al almacén. Rey sabía que perdería tiempo también, sabía que iba directo a lo que hubiera más allá de la puerta. Pero Kylo subía las escaleras, seguramente hacia su despacho. Entonces, Rey supuso, ahí estaría todo lo que necesitara. Ahí estarían las pruebas documentales de todo lo que podría delatarles. Esa era su oportunidad.

Se acercó a Aphra, como cada día, saludándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Novedades? – Empezó Rey, como si nada.

\- ¿En este cine? – Sonrió. – ¿Estás segura de que trabajamos en el mismo? – le dijo con sarcasmo divertido. Rey le concedió eso con la mirada.

\- Era una pequeña esperanza pero no hace falta que me lo jures. La sala 2 lleva tres décadas sin tener novedades.  – Le contestó a la chica, esperando que ella le comentara, como mínimo, que habían tenido mucho jaleo con lo que fuera. Pero nada, no soltaba prenda. – A ver si luego saco un momento y te robo unas palomitas. – Rey le guiñó un ojo con cierta camaradería mientras iniciaba su marcha.

\- ¡Atrévete a atacar el fuerte en mi presencia! – Le retó la chica entre risas.

Y mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, su mente iba acelerada ante una pequeña idea que había cruzado su cabeza como una flecha. No había sido más que un nanosegundo, una idea que había desechado tan pronto apareció. Pero como si su memoria recordara sus años de hurgar en los vertederos, parecía con ganas de encariñarse de aquel residuo de ocurrencia.

De hecho, tuvo que forzarse a atravesar el pasillo sin mirar siquiera hacia la puerta del despacho de Kylo. Pero cuando ya estaba al final y sólo tenía que dar un paso más para estar a salvo, de él y de sí misma, se quedó parada. Ahí en medio, con la cabeza gacha, dándole vueltas.

 Miró hacia la puerta de la cabina ante ella. Ese era un lugar seguro. Bajó los ojos al suelo, siguiendo el recorrido de mosaico persa de la alfombra hasta que dieron con la puerta del despacho de Kylo. Ese NO era un lugar seguro. Además, ¿qué haría si estaba dentro? ¿Darle los buenos días? Era ridículo. E igual sólo lo empeoraba todo. Su mirada volvió al camino que le llevaba hacia la cabina. Luego bajó los hombros, derrotada ante sí misma, mientras se daba la vuelta sobre sus talones y se enfrentaba a aquella puerta de madera oscura que sí podía atravesar, con el corazón martilleando contra sus costillas.

Y repitió el patrón de siempre tras adjuntar un par de anuncios que Hux le había dejado sobre la mesa, dentro de un sobrecito. Sabía que había sido Hux porque aquella letra tan enroscada, repipi y pomposa no podía ser de Kylo. No. Kylo tenía pinta de escribir en mayúsculas y sin apenas alzar el bolígrafo del papel mientras que su compañero, Hux, sí parecía tomarse su tiempo para que la letra quedara bien bonita.

Terminó de adjuntar los nuevos anuncios, retirando los que le había pedido, y colocando de nuevo la bobina en el proyector. Esperando a que diera la hora.

Fugazmente, recordó que antes de iniciar esa proyección debía hacer lo mismo en la sala 1, la digital.

Salió de la cabina a toda prisa, preparando el proyector, ajustando el tamaño de la cinta a la pantalla  y comprobó de nuevo la hora. Sonrió y observó la sala por el pequeño hueco que daba directamente al palco de butacas. Había gente en aquella primera sesión de la tarde y aquello vaticinaba quizá una noche movidita llena de espectadores, con sus probables reacciones a la cinta que estaban a punto de ver.

Terminó de dar paso a los anuncios en la sala digital y bajó las luces, dirigiéndose al proyector de la sala 2, la cual también tenía su público. Uno distinto al que frecuentaba la sala 1 que, a pesar de poner siempre reestrenos de películas, de vez en cuando alquilaba algún estreno reciente.

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y entonces la del despacho de Kylo se accionó, abriéndose. Ella entró en la sala del proyector 2, haciendo como que no había visto ni escuchado a Kylo salir de allí. Y dejó la puerta con un diminuto resquicio, observando desde dentro y viéndole alejarse, cerrando la puerta… Sin llave.

No podía ser que se le presentara otra oportunidad tan rápidamente. Sencillamente no era nada posible… Pero allí estaba.

Kylo bajó las escaleras mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y Rey no tardó en dar pie a la proyección de la sala dos y sacar un pequeño cacharrito con el cual podía controlar medianamente a la unidad BB modelo 8 que había colocado en las cámaras de seguridad.

Y se movió rápido. Congeló un fotograma de aquella antesala que conectaba todas las habitaciones de la segunda planta y siguió grabando ese mismo fotograma como si no estuviera pasando nada. Lo programó para tener diez minutos, suficientes para ir al despacho, rebuscar lo que fuera y salir por patas hacia la sala de proyección antes de que la imagen volviera a grabarse en directo. No sin antes comprobar que la habitación de Kylo tuviera cámaras… Nada, ni una sola.

Y una vez se aseguró, guardó el dispositivo en su bolsillo y empezó el juego. Abrió la puerta, comprobó que no venía nadie. Nadie venía. Y ella se adentró en el despacho de Kylo, recordando fugazmente la entrevista de trabajo que le hizo allí mismo. Cerró la puerta y no se demoró en buscar.

Estaba nerviosa, el corazón le iba a perforar el pecho si seguía latiéndole tan fuerte. Las manos le temblaban y quería serenarse y pensar pues no sabía cuándo se le volvería a presentar una opción como esa, una oportunidad de aquel calibre.

Oteó la mesa del escritorio, colocándose frente a ella y buscando por la superficie. Alzando el teclado por si Kylo había ocultado algo ahí mismo, luego revisó debajo del tapete que protegía la madera de la mesa, luego los distintos archivadores metálicos, terminó colocándose en la silla, rebuscando en cajoneras, escondrijos y cada recoveco que sus ojos divisaban. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Volvió a levantarse, comprobando la hora y rebuscó en las estanterías, entre los libros, en los distintos armarios y nada. Abrió un armarito superior para encontrar nada. Se agachó al suelo, rebuscando en otras cajoneras y volvió a encontrar la nada absoluta. Luego el archivador de pared, luego otra estantería, luego en los huecos de la torre del ordenador y nada. Nada, N A D A.

No estaba encontrando absolutamente nada y entonces regresó delante del escritorio, apoyando ambas manos sobre éste. Nerviosa. Viendo que el tiempo se le consumía. Volvió a revisar el escritorio desde ese ángulo, cuando un clic hizo que Rey se detuviera de golpe, girándose y encontrando a Kylo abriendo la puerta, algo despistado al principio, hasta que alzó los ojos y se la encontró allí mismo.

A Rey se le detuvo el corazón en seco. Dejó de respirar y juraría que se puso blanca. Pálida como un muerto, sobre todo cuando Kylo le dio un buen repaso con los ojos, frunciendo el ceño sin entender a qué se debía su visita. Rey tragó saliva, apoyándose en la mesa y clavando las uñas en la madera, justo en la parte inferior del tablón.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- Habló seco, terminando de cerrar la puerta y reacomodándose estando de pie.- ¿Se puede saber qué buscas?

Y Rey no lo pensó. Sinceramente no esperaba que el momento de actuar le llegara tan deprisa, tan de golpe… Tan… Tan así. Inesperado.

No tenía escapatoria, no tenía excusa, no tenía nada. Justo como todos los cajones, estantes y rincones ocultos de aquel despacho. Y tragó saliva. No estaba preparada ni se le ocurría mentira alguna que le fuera a funcionar, Kylo había pillado a la chica rebuscando… Y ella, sinceramente… No vio otra salida.

Aprovechó que tenía la mesa cerca y se subió a ella, de culo, alzándose y quedando a su altura. Kylo fue a decir algo pero entonces Rey le agarró de la camiseta, atrayéndole hasta ella.

-Te estaba buscando a ti. –

Rey dejó los labios entreabiertos mientras su caída de párpados desembocaba en alzar la mirada muy, muy poco a poco hasta él. Le había agarrado tan fuerte de la camiseta para atraerle hasta ella que pudo ver todos los pliegues en esta. Ladeó la cabeza, abriendo el puño y pasando los dedos uno a uno en un caminito invisible hasta la costura del cuello, manteniéndole la mirada todo el rato, cayendo hasta sus labios para luego volver a mirarle como pidiendo permiso. Uno que no parecía estar dándole pero tampoco negándoselo.

Se acercó un poco más hasta él, sin mostrar ni una pizca de la inseguridad que la invadía por cada segundo que él parecía mantenerse impertérrito ante ella, y posó los labios sobre la línea de su mandíbula. El muy cabrón seguía siendo más alto que ella incluso así. No alzó la mirada hacia él, no se movió más que para aferrarse a su hombro, dispuesta a dar un paso más. Apoyó bien la mano sobre su pecho, duro como si fuera pura roca, y se impulsó a sí misma para llegar hasta sus labios… Justo cuando él alzó la cara, evitando su caricia. Se apartó para mirarle y vio la intensidad que anegaba sus pupilas, de nuevo aquella fuerza, aquella hambre inmensa, ese deseo crudo… Dejó caer ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

Y entonces, sin vérselo venir, Kylo la cogió por el mentón con una mano, esa mano que cubría su mandíbula sin ni siquiera extender sus dedos, alzándole la cara hasta él, sin caída de párpados posible, sólo su mirada directa y absoluta, buscando la trampa en ella y, seguramente, encontrándolas todas. Rey se obligó a permanecer donde estaba, cogió aire y él se acercó aun más, posando la otra mano sobre su rodilla, apartándola hasta hacerse hueco entre sus piernas. Ella tragó saliva y, como si estuvieran unidos por un imán invisible, la mano de Kylo se arrastró hasta su garganta. No apretó, no había ni rastro de la fuerza que había ejercido con sus mejillas, pero Rey forzó los ojos, pensando “mierda, es de esos” y se repetía “lo que fuera necesario” como si aquello fuera a salvarla de algún modo. Al volver a abrir los ojos, se topó de lleno con la mirada de Kylo, como si esperase a que ella encontrara el valor de seguir antes de continuar. Y debía encontrarlo sí o sí, tardara lo que tardara, porque volver atrás hacía mucho que no estaba entre las opciones posibles.

Le vio inclinarse poco a poco hasta ella, copiando su gesto de mirar sus labios entreabiertos para luego alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos y viceversa. Cabeceó y sus labios apenas se rozaron pero casi pudo sentir cómo una chispa les atravesaba. Un mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre su frente antes de volver a inclinarse sobre ella y besarla.

Todo lo que pudo hacer ella fue aferrarse al borde del escritorio, con fuerza, abrumada, con la fragancia de Kylo atorada en su cabeza, una mano casi gentil sobre su cuello y la otra apretando con fuerza la carne de su muslo, abriendo la boca, dándole la bienvenida en ella, dejándole embeberse de ella y queriendo más, sintiéndole muy cerca. Y a la vez, no lo suficiente. Le mordió el labio y se apartó de ella. Si había creído ver deseo, hambre y crudeza en él antes, no tenía nada que ver con aquella mirada.

-¿No estarás evitando tus horas de trabajo? – Le dijo. Rey casi se rió internamente y no le dio tiempo a que pensara que, de hecho, husmear en su despacho era parte de su trabajo.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso? – Sonrió al tiempo que sintió que le daba un ligerísimo apretón en el cuello, apenas nada, y recordó su conversación anterior. - ¿Sancionarme? – le aguantó la mirada. Seguro que Kylo era un puñetero pervertido y llevaba pensando en hacerlo desde que se había enfrentado a él. Esa era su maldita suerte.

Le vio alzar una comisura, observándola como si ya estuviera planeando todo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Y Rey sintió miedo, un poco… Temía que le quitara las vendas de las muñecas y descubriera los chips, temía que tocara demasiado y encontrara aquel aparatito que usó para poder colarse allí… Y tragó saliva, quizá poniendo cara de animalito asustado. Pudo ver cómo Kylo reaccionaba con gusto a todas sus reacciones, embriagándose de ellas y retozando. Y ella evitó arrugar su mueca. Kylo era un cabrón, era algo que no iba a quitarse de la cabeza… Y entonces le vio relamerse.

-Ojalá sólo fuera a sancionarte…- Deslizó su pulgar hasta situarlo bajo su barbilla, obligando a Rey a alzar la cabeza. Exponiéndose todavía más y Kylo recorrió su rostro con los ojos, sin perder detalle de todo lo que esa chica le estaba transmitiendo con tan poco.- De verdad que ojalá solo fuera a ser eso…- Y bajó de nuevo, atrapándole los labios mientras Rey cerraba los ojos. Correspondiendo con un entusiasmo fingido, sintiéndose en cierto modo aliviada al ver que había colado aquella estrategia. Aunque por desgracia empezó a pensar en otras tantas posibilidades que podrían haberle funcionado antes… Kylo cortó el beso y ella se adelantó, mordiéndole la barbilla, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Maldiciéndose.

De todas las opciones que podría haber escogido y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que eso, era despreciable. Quizá tanto como lo era él.

Rey alzó los ojos, viéndole y entonces Kylo se abalanzó, tumbándola sobre el escritorio tras apartar los trastos que podrían molestarle. Atacó a los labios de Rey mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, conduciendo una mano a su pecho. Acariciándole, buscando la manera de colarla entre la camiseta de algodón y su piel, sólo por seguir el juego.

El beso era frenético, apenas podía respirar de no ser por los pocos momentos que Kylo le dejaba tomar bocanadas de aire por la boca, antes de volver a la carga contra sus labios. Había puntos en los que a Rey le costaba demasiado seguirle el ritmo, y sólo se dejaba hacer. Inconscientemente cortó el beso y ladeó la cabeza, exponiéndole el cuello. Esperando sentir la humedad de sus besos en él pero estaban tardando demasiado en llegar. No tardó en notar la mano de Kylo otra vez, tomándola por la barbilla y conduciéndole la cara hasta quedar frente a frente. Observándola como si algo de su cabeza no consiguiera conectar con la realidad y entonces se acercó a ella, a su oído. Susurrándole mientras la punta de su nariz acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?- Y esperó allí, quietecito. Aguardando una respuesta. Rey se relamió y entonces bajó la mano por su pecho, intentando llegar a su cintura en vano. Y entonces usó la pierna para atraerle, notando la dureza de Kylo apoyada en su centro.

-Hasta donde seas capaz de llegar.- Y le escuchó reírse nasalmente, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con aquel gestito, antes de alzar la cabeza de nuevo, observándola mientras Rey volvía a hacer presión con su pierna, atrayéndole más. Notándole más. Y pareció que todos los filtros de Kylo se evaporaron con la siguiente rozada.

No tardó en sentirle mover las caderas contra ella mientras volvía a descender, atrapándole el cuello con la mano para evitar que se moviera. Besó de nuevo aquella boca que tantas veces le habían quitado el sueño por las noches y le había despertado con un dolor más que insoportable entre las piernas.

Y es que no sabía qué estaba pasando pero tampoco quería pensar. Era lo que esa chica conseguía. Que no pensara. Y, ciertamente, aquello era un peligro pero estaba harto. Harto de sobre-revolucionarse, de preocuparse, de estar todo el día con los nervios de punta. Algo le decía que aquella chica estaba en una situación similar, que su vida fuera del trabajo debía de ser cuanto menos agobiante.

Y volvió a accionarse contra sus piernas, justo entre ellas, rozándose y esperando arrancarle quizá un gemido  o una aspiración que Rey, por el momento, no daba señales de que fuera tan fácil. Entonces sí, cortó el beso y con la mano le obligó con suavidad a exponerle el cuello. Ella ladeó la cabeza y Kylo pasó la lengua desde su mandíbula hasta el borde del cuello de su camiseta, prenda que empezaba a resultarle molesta.

Rey abrió los ojos, relamiéndose. Sintiendo a Kylo por todo su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente al pecho pero sin llegar a él. Utilizó aquella postura para cotillear con los ojos las estanterías, intentando visualizar algo… Y entonces Kylo mordió su tendón, haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda y entreabriera la boca, evitando aspirar, evitando gemir o articular nada que fuera audible. No quería darle esa satisfacción. Y Kylo volvió a frotarse mientras colaba su mano libre por debajo de la camiseta de Rey, llegando hasta su pecho y entrometiéndose entre el sujetador y su piel, atrapándole el seno mientras ella sentía que su piel se erizaba, delatándola ante Kylo, quién no había dejado de juguetear con su cuello.

Rey cogió aire cuando sintió que pinzaba su pezón entre los dedos y escalofrío le recorría y empezaba a humedecerse justo por dónde sus cuerpos se unían con más fuerza. No había pensado en eso, no había pensado en su propio cuerpo traicionándola y, si Kylo seguía acariciándola con aquella devoción, iba a tardar muy poco en tener que decantarse. Se mordió el labio y le pasó las manos por el pelo, descubriendo las ganas que tenía de hacerlo desde la Fuerza supiera cuándo, y tiró de él obligándole a alzar de nuevo la mirada hacia ella. Casi pudo ver brillar un chispazo de ira contenida en la mirada que le dirigió. “Vaya”, pensó Rey, “Así que esa dominancia era un carril de un solo sentido”.

Kylo arrastró las manos por sus costados hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta, tirando de ella y obligándola a moverse aun más contra él al ceder para quitársela. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Kylo sólo la pasó por su cabeza, atrapando sus manos en una trampa con su propia ropa anudada en torno a sus muñecas. Le miró y pudo ver lo mucho que le gustó la expresión en su cara. Rey no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, qué iba a hacer con ella, pero esperaba que no le doliera demasiado. Porque justo en ese momento, con las manos apresadas sobre su cabeza y la mano de Kylo de nuevo cogiéndole la cara, no podía olvidarse de lo mucho que esas mismas manos que la tocaban, habían sido el instrumento de tortura de muchos otros. Kylo rozó su labio inferior con el pulgar mientras ella esperaba, confiaba, en que fuera de un tipo muy concreto de pervertidos. Y no de ese otro tipo…

Rey abrió la boca para tomar ese pulgar y verle reaccionar pero Kylo volvió a arrastrar la mano por su cuello, estudiando todas sus expresiones, recorriendo su pecho con los nudillos, su vientre ahora descubierto, el hueso de su cadera. Le vio relamerse, inclinarse sobre sus labios sin llegar a besarla y arrastrarla de un tirón hasta el borde del escritorio, aspirando el aire a la vez que ella, como un reflejo de sus propias reacciones. Y ahí, con medio cuerpo colgando sobre el filo, la levantó en vilo hasta ponerla de cara al escritorio, completamente recostada sobre la madera, aun más a su merced de lo que lo había estado hasta el momento.

Le sintió, por entero, sobre ella, sus labios tan cerca de su oído, sus manos en sus caderas, presionándose tras ella. Hizo el amago de moverse contra él, deseosa de terminar aquello cuanto antes, poder liberarse de él, poder volver a sus tareas, a su lugar seguro, reconociendo que después de aquello, le quedarían muy pocos. Pero Kylo siseó contra su piel ante su roce, arrastrando sus nudillos por la línea de su columna en ascendente, erizando su piel, viéndola retorcerse, hasta que agarró su pelo en un puño y haciéndola arquear el cuello con un gruñido, el primer sonido que dejaba escapar de sus labios. No podía verle pero juraría que le vio sonreír contra la piel de su mejilla.

-Quiero escucharte, niña. – Relajó la fuerza de su puño, acariciándola justo dónde le picaba por el tirón, permitiendo que dejara caer la cabeza antes de volver a afianzar su agarre hasta que toda su espalda estuvo arqueada hacia él, y el culo justo en la posición en la que lo quería.

\- No me llames “niña”. – Siseó entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchara perfectamente.

\- No estás en la posición de dar órdenes, nena. – “Oh, ese era incluso peor”. Y para remarcar sus palabras, volvió a impulsarse contra ella, rozando su centro con la dureza de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Le retó, con un ronroneó que le costó reconocer como suyo en su propia voz, moviéndose contra él  con suavidad. Y Kylo rió nasalmente de nuevo, Rey pudo notar el aire golpearle suavemente  en la piel y entonces Kylo se alzó otra vez, profundizando el contacto, haciendo que le notara como si estuviera intentando que la chica se mentalizara de su estado. Y vaya que sí lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Completamente.- Respondió antes de llevarse la mano a la boca, salivando mientras Rey intentaba girar la cabeza, retando a su anatomía por poder ladearla completamente. No estaba para nada tranquila en esa postura. Expuesta, a su merced… Y cerró los ojos, repitiéndose su mantra. “Lo que haga falta”. Los abrió de golpe cuando notó la mano de Kylo colarse en sus mallas negras, surcando también su ropa interior y llegando a su centro. Rey boqueó, intentando tomar aire y forzándose a no ser demasiado evidente con sus reacciones… Pero empezaba a perder la compostura.

Por todos los holocrones, llevaba demasiado tiempo a dos velas… Su propio cuerpo estaba traicionándola, quizá porque había estado pensando en esa situación durante mucho tiempo. También es que Kylo, dentro de la imagen que tenía de él, estaba siendo bastante compasivo con ella… Y algo le decía que aquello no duraría demasiado si esa veda seguía abriéndose. Convirtiendo aquella situación esporádica e inesperada en un hábito.

Él volvió a bajar hasta su cuello, succionando su piel, pasando la lengua por el tendón y dándole suaves mordiscos, introduciéndole un dedo y notando su temblor en consecuencia. No esperaba encontrarla tan, tan, tan receptiva como estaba encontrándola. Y se dispuso a introducir otro al ver que con uno sólo quizá a la chica no le bastaría.

Por la forma en la que Rey arqueó la espalda al sentirle supo que, efectivamente, uno solo habría sido más que insuficiente. Ella tembló y Kylo se sintió vibrar sobre ella… Por todos los siths, no esperaba que aquel momento se diera alguna vez. Mucho menos de aquella forma, siendo ella quien fuera a buscarle. Ella había ido a buscarle. Ella. Volvió a morderle el hombro mientras seguía dedicándole atenciones con la mano, sintiendo que se movía a su ritmo, poco a poco.

Rey empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos, boqueando y sintiendo que respiraba contra su voluntad, su propio cuerpo delatándola. Aquello sí que no lo esperaba para nada, mucho menos que lo estuviera disfrutando. Eso era lo peor que podría pasarle precisamente a ella.

Tragó saliva mientras empezaba a soltar las riendas y entonces Kylo se detuvo, saliendo de ella y conduciendo la mano al elástico de las mallas, bajándolas hasta las rodillas de la chica y lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior. Se le escapó una queja que no pasó desapercibida para Kylo, quién se acercó a su oído.

-¿Eso ha sido una queja, nena?- Ella apretó la mandíbula.

-No me llames “nena”…- Kylo le mordió el hombro sin poder evitar plasmar una sonrisa que Rey percibió a través de su propia piel.

-¿Canija?- Rey apretó más la mandíbula.- ¿Te gusta “canija”?

-No.- Estaba empezando a molestarse. Pasando muy rápido de una emoción a otra y odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas pues cuando empezaba a etiquetar una sensación, allí estaba Kylo para cambiarla. Entonces sintió la mano de Kylo abarcarla entera, surcando aquella zona como si quisiera retener el calor y la humedad que ella misma segregaba.

-¿Entonces?- Se acercó un poco más a su oído.- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- Ella volteó pero Kylo forzó con su cabeza para que Rey permaneciera en aquella posición.

-Rey.- Kylo mordió el lóbulo de su oído, desabrochándose el cinturón tras quitar la mano de aquel sitio, haciendo que Rey la añorara. Por Yoda, cómo se odiaba a sí misma ahora mismo.

-¿Rey?- Ella asintió y él se condujo hacia ella.- “Rey”…- Pronunció con recochineo ¡Por la fuerza, es que era capaz de sacarla de quicio hasta con su propio nombre!- ¿Puedes subir la rodilla al escritorio?

Ella se movió, dando con el culo sin querer contra él, apenas un roce. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, ladeándose hacia él con miedo.

-¿Vas a hacerlo sin preservativo?- Kylo se detuvo, analizando aquello.

-¿Quieres que me ponga uno?- Ella asintió decidida y Kylo liberó el agarre que ejercía en sus manos inmovilizadas para llegar desde allí al primer cajón. Y le vio sacar una cartera. Rey se maldijo una y mil veces ¡¿Cómo coño podía ser que no había visto su cartera en ese cajón!? ¡¿En serio!? Tuvo que aguantar una y mil maldiciones propias sobre ella misma mientras se reacomodaba allí. Y Kylo terminó de enfundarse antes de volver a salivar y lubricarla, como si el momento le hubiera hecho perder la intensidad de la libido… Pero volvió a encontrarla dispuesta. Dispuesta y preparada. Apretó la mano sobre su nalga, aferrándose a ella, acariciándola con la otra. – Levanta esa pierna, nena, no me obligues a repetírtelo. – Rey obedeció, exponiéndose aun más ante él.

Le sintió presionando su entrada e, inconscientemente, como si su cuerpo ya sólo respondiera a su estímulo y no a lo que su cabeza le ordenaba, tembló de pura anticipación mientras él se conducía dentro de ella, a través de ella, lento, muy lento, haciéndola liberar un gemido que le nacía del centro del pecho y que se alargó tanto como él tardó en clavarse en ella hasta la empuñadura.

Kylo necesitó un momento, apoyando la frente sobre su hombro, aferrándose a sus caderas. Sintiéndola ajustarse a él, tan húmeda y tan apretada que le sostenía como un puño, como si la falta de piedad pudiera ir en un doble sentido que le era completamente desconocido. Arrastró una mano de nuevo hasta su pelo, tirando de ella hasta hacerla ladear la cabeza hacia él, curvando su espalda y haciéndole llegar aun más profundo dentro de ella.

Rey le escuchó sisear, sin lograr filtrar por qué le encantaba oírle, y sin poder evitar los jadeos que se le escapaban cada vez que se accionaba contra ella, saliendo casi por completo antes de volver con una estocada firme, llenándola por completo, llegando tan profundo que la atravesaba y ardía. Se arqueó, buscándole, su cuerpo exigiendo más, más de su toque, más de él. Y sus caderas chocando contra las suyas, olvidándose casi de respirar, jadeando y sintiendo que eso era todo lo que iba a salir de ella, que no iba a darle más satisfacción, que ya tenía suficiente. Y sin embargo, todo en ella le sentía, trataba de contenerse y cada segundo fallaba en el intento como si todo en Kylo hubiera sido creado por la Fuerza para desajustar todos sus planes y propósitos.

Y jadeaba, inclinando aún más las caderas para él, que dejó una mano sobre su culo para empujarse más, más duro, más dentro, más fuerte. Rey se mordió el labio, ahogando a tiempo aquel gemido. Su otra mano se encontró con la primera en su culo y Kylo la agarró fuerte, tirando de ella contra él y el choque de piel con piel resonaba fuerte y lascivo con cada embestida. La posición le dio mayor control para tomarla más fuerte y Rey se perdió a sí misma. Se sintió atrapada en su marea, incapaz de hacer nada pero, para su desdicha, disfrutando hasta casi rozar la locura con cada embestida. Apenas podía respirar, cada inhalación era un jadeo. Trató de amortiguar gemidos con el nudo de ropa que apresaba sus manos. Pero él tiró de su pelo otra vez, alzándola erguida hasta que dio con su pecho, apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de sus amplios hombros, completa y absolutamente expuesta, dispuesta y a su merced. Era delirante.

-Quiero escucharte - le gruñó cerca de su oído, inclinándose sobre ella otra vez mientras aumentaba el poder de sus caderas y la sostenía con una mano en su vientre al tiempo que se impulsaba dentro de ella y le sentía cabecear hasta posar los labios sobre sus sienes, esperando que ella respondiera con un gemido. Entreabrió la boca pero no le dio el gusto. No sólo eso, sino que arrastró sus manos apresadas hasta el centro de todos sus nervios, queriendo dejarse ir. Y en cuanto él supo de sus intenciones, se detuvo completamente, provocando una queja en ella. Kylo le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. – Deja esas manos quietas, Rey… - El tono, de una agresividad contenida, de una furia salvaje, hicieron que Rey parara por completo, al borde de su propio placer, temblando, y sorprendida por el modo en el que había usado su propio nombre. Kylo puso los ojos en blanco tras ella, sintiendo cómo intentaba controlar sus espasmos, apretándole aun más. Cogió sus muñecas atrapadas y le hizo subir los brazos hasta que sintió sus pequeños dedos aferrarse a su pelo. – Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir, nena. - Él la levantó un poco y luego se hundió de nuevo en ella, tan de repente, con tanta fiereza que esta vez sí, esta vez se le escapó otro gemido. 

Tan pronto como entró, golpeó y presionó contra ese punto dentro de ella otra vez, haciéndola sentir una presión que no tardaría en hacerla vibrar de placer, sintiéndole más grande dentro de ella ahora, mientras apenas lograba ser consciente de sus manos recorriéndola, haciendo que su piel clamara por él, erizándose, exigiendo, necesitando. 

Kylo dejó una mano sobre su pecho, mientras buscaba su centro, rozándola y sintiéndola sacudirse contra él. Él la sostuvo en esa posición, hundiéndose en ella con cada temblor que la atravesaba y repercutía sobre todo su cuerpo como absolutamente nada ni nadie lo había conseguido. Arrastró su mano hasta su cuello, mientras sus dedos trabajaban en ella, contrastando la fuerza de su agarre con la suavidad de sus caricias. Hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas dejándose caer sobre las suyas, por sus ojos entrecerrados como en una ensoñación, y su boca abierta para dejar escapar otro gemido que era música para sus oídos, sintiendo la vibración del siguiente contra la palma de su mano con la misma intensidad con la que la notaba temblar entre su brazos y la sentía vibrar a su alrededor, apretándole, más resbaladiza y sin embargo, más fuerte que antes.

Rey dejó caer las manos, apresando el cuello de Kylo entre sus brazos, con sus muñecas todavía sujetas por su propia camiseta y el nudo que él había hecho. Quedándose expuesta. Literal y enteramente atrapada. Él  ladeó la cabeza, llegando hasta el final de su mandíbula y dándole un beso mientras sentía cómo boqueaba, aguantando jadeos.

Abrió los ojos, contemplándola.  Admirando su naturalidad aunque deseaba que estuviera más relajada. Sentía esa vergüenza e incomodidad de la primera vez con alguien. Aunque fuera muy leve, podía sentirlo en ella… Y qué equivocado estaba, pues no se trataba de vergüenza, sino de la situación de Rey como agente de la JEDI recién metida en una misión que parecía sobrepasarla.

Y Kylo profundizó más el toque de su centro con los dedos, pinzándole su terminación nerviosa, viendo cómo la chica daba un respingo, notándola. Sintiéndola. Allá se le iba un temblor en las piernas, un espasmo interno que le estrujó para luego relajarle. Y volver a estrujarle de nuevo. Oh, Kylo conocía eso y bajó lentamente el ritmo con la mano, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos y, sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada, Kylo procedió.-Pídemelo.- Ella intentó girarse para encararle, pero su postura se lo impedía completamente

\- Pídemelo.

-¿El qué?- Jadeó.

-Pídeme un orgasmo, Rey.- Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras él volvía a pinzarla.- Pídemelo… O la diversión se te acaba aquí.- Rey parpadeó varias veces ¿Aquello iba en serio? Oh… Vaya que si iba en serio. Kylo soltó la pinzada para masajearla suavemente, como si intentara calmarle la zona dolorosamente torturada.

-¿Vas…?- Tragó saliva.- Quizá quien deba pedirme un orgasmo seas… Tú.- Jadeó y Kylo quitó la mano de su entrepierna para sujetar la camiseta que todavía sostenía sus muñecas, liberándose del abrazo que ejercía Rey contra su cuello. Colocando las manos sobre la mesa de nuevo y obligando que la chica se tumbara, alzando el trasero, totalmente expuesta a él.

-¿Ah sí?- Se agachó, frenando lentamente sus estocadas mientras Rey vibraba. Enfadada, nerviosa y totalmente desubicada. ¡Por todos los cristales kyber! ¡¿En serio una parte de ella estaba sometiéndose a él, pensando en serio si pedirle un orgasmo?!- Yo puedo coger lo que quiera… Y me puedo correr cuando quiera.- Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, mientras Rey jadeaba, enfadándose con cada palabra que Kylo soltaba contra ella.

Ella le devolvió el silencio y Kylo apoyó ahora la mejilla contra su hombro. Y allá se impulsaba mientras se elevaba, observándola, expuesta, con toda aquella espalda saludándole. Llena de pecas que memorizaría gustosamente. Alzó los ojos y siguió moviéndose… Viendo aquellos moñitos rebotar. Y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-¿Me lo vas a pedir?- Siseó lo suficientemente bajo como para erizarle la piel pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Rey le escuchara aunque no le hablara al oído.

-¿Y tú?- Respondió. Y Kylo le devolvió una risa mientras seguía estocándola, sabiendo que ella se moría de ganas, que estaba dolorosamente necesitada de un estímulo como el de antes… Kylo parecía recrearse, pasando las manos por su cuerpo y espalda, haciendo que Rey se calentara pero no en un sentido erótico, estaba rabiosa. Rabiaba. 

No sólo se estaba contradiciendo ni tumbando  todos sus principios e ideales sino que encima el muy cabrón no iba a dejar que se corriera si no se lo pedía ¡Oh, por la Fuerza! ¡Qué ganas tenía de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara!

-Vas a aprender a pedir las cosas por favor, nena. – Se regodeó, empujándose de nuevo contra ella, mucho más lento para poder controlarse, mientras pasaba las manos por sus costados, recreándose con sus curvas hasta que posó ambas manos sobre sus nalgas, abriéndola más para él.

\- Lo que voy a aprender es a darte un puñetazo con las manos atadas. – Kylo sonrió ampliamente, silenciosamente agradecido por estar a su espalda. La sintió moverse contra él, buscando su propio alivio de algún modo. Acarició la piel de su nalga, con suavidad, llegando al principio de sus muslos, viéndose a sí mismo entrar y salir de ella. 

Y, como si llevara más tiempo del que creía refrenándose un impulso primitivo, dibujó una parábola con su mano estampándose con fuerza  y sonoramente en su culo, haciéndola parar al instante. Kylo se separó de ella si llegar a salir del todo, para volver a embestirla con fuerza, una vez, dos, tres, antes de posar los labios sobre su columna vertebral hasta su nuca. 

-Aguanta, nena – Susurró con la voz grave y ronca, cabeceando contra su mejilla. Rey se mordió los labios, encerrando otro gemido que él le sintió reprimir en la garganta. – Tiemblas tanto que no voy a soportarlo mucho más, Rey… - Rozó la línea de su mandíbula con los dientes, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando intentaba contenerse, cómo pulsaba a su alrededor, al borde. –Tú eliges, nena, pero… - En parte, estaba gratamente sorprendido por su aguante y, estaba deseoso de conocer todo su potencial, explorar sus límites. Pero sobre todo, deseaba escucharla.  – Se te acaba el tiempo. 

\- Kylo… - la escuchó susurrar. Y esperó a que prosiguiera, que le diera el gusto de oírla pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Pero no. – Tú sí que estás acabado. – Kylo se aguantó la sonrisa, casi dolido porque esa fuera su decisión final para un polvo tan, tan bueno. Hundió los dedos de una mano en la carne de sus caderas, evitando que se moviera, reclinándose completamente sobre ella, volviendo a casi salir de ella, para volver a hundirse al tiempo que la otra mano volvía a apresar su cuello sin hacer fuerza. Sólo sosteniendo su cara muy, muy cerca de la suya, viendo su ceño fruncido con rabia y muy dispuesto a que ella le viera deshacerse sin vergüenza ninguna y, mucho menos, remordimientos. La vio cerrar los ojos y pensó que le evitaría así hasta que percibió que entreabría los labios, relamiéndose, volviendo a seguirle el ritmo. – Kylo…  - volvió a susurrar con un temblor en la voz, manteniéndole la mirada. – Por favor. – No podía creérselo. No podía. Acercó sus labios a su boca entreabierta ante la súplica más dulce para sus oídos, una dicha con necesidad pura, al borde del abismo, casi dolorida, exhalando el aire directamente de ella. 

\- Por favor, ¿Qué? – Una estocada lenta, profunda y firme la hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, venga ya…  - Se quejó, con todos los músculos en tensión y sin poder escapar de su mirada. ¿Qué más quería de ella? ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en torturarla? Y Kylo sabía que estaba tirando demasiado de una cuerda que no conocía. Pero había dejado su orden muy clara. Quería que se lo pidiera. No bastaba el “por favor” si no iba con todo lo demás.

-Por favor, ¿qué, Rey? – Imprimió toda su autoridad en el tono, obligándola a mirarle, a mantenerle la mirada, a seguir moviéndose contra él, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblando y vibrando al compás del suyo, lo quisiera ella o no. Porque él estaba deseando darle ese orgasmo, estaba deseándolo más de lo que deseaba la libertad, más de lo que había deseado absolutamente nada en su maldita vida. – Supongo que habrás aprendido para la próxima vez, nena. 

\- No te estás ganando una próxima vez. – Le respondió, interrumpiendo sus intenciones de dejarla así, entre el gruñido y el llanto, dolorida, necesitada, tan a punto de caer por el borde del precipicio que estaba segura de que no terminaría de subirse las bragas y se desharía en un orgasmo brutal solo por el roce. 

\- Eso es una pérdida para ambos, mi niña… - Susurró gutural, contra su boca, en un beso que casi la hizo perder el hilo. Maldijo para sí misma. El muy hijo de mil hienas tenía toda la razón. Esa era la forma en la que más se había acercado a él, por las buenas y cediendo a sus putas peticiones, silenciosas o no. Había logrado ciertos avances sólo cuando había estado más abierto a ella. Era una forma deplorable de llevar adelante una misión pero iba a tener que servir con eso, porque era lo que estaba dando resultado, y lo que terminaría dándolos. Puso los ojos en blanco. Joder, era un hombre, como todos los demás, al fin y al cabo. 

\- Kylo, por favor… - Y sintió que le estaba dando otra oportunidad más. La última. Para los dos. De aquí en adelante. Como si hubiera agotado todos los cupos posibles. – Dame un orgasmo.

Aquello casi consigue que Kylo se corriera antes de lo que tenía planeado pero supo contenerse a diferencia de Rey, quién imprimió hasta el último tono de súplica en sus palabras. Kylo le mordió el final de la mandíbula mientras llevaba sus dedos a la boca de la chica y ella no tardó en humedecerlos con dolorosa desesperación, sacándole a Kylo una leve sonrisa pero también dejándole con una cara de asombro ante la pérdida de filtros que había supuesto esa situación para ella.

No se demoró más y condujo la mano hasta el centro de la chica, dándole la entera satisfacción, completando el cupo de estímulos mientras forzaba a que el pecho de Rey quedara contra la mesa.

Ella estiró los brazos, aferrándose al borde del escritorio mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Viéndole accionarse a sus espaldas al tiempo que él no perdía detalle de nada, de ninguna de sus reacciones. Y Rey empezaba a sentir que temblaba como un flan, que podía notar el retumbe de su corazón en el escritorio o bien se le iba a parar en cualquier momento, entrando en parada total y quizá fastidiando el mejor polvo que había echado en toda su vida.

Y boqueó, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, encontrándole sudoroso, con la boca entreabierta, observándola como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. Y entonces alzó los ojos, cruzando miradas con ella. El impacto del momento consiguió que Rey se corriera, abrazando el orgasmo y comenzando a temblar ante él. Teniendo espasmos incontrolados mientras Kylo no le daba tregua. Y él se corrió, al sentir que las paredes internas de Rey le apretaron hasta el punto de asfixiarle.

Kylo necesitó morderse para no armar demasiado escándalo y Rey había clavado tanto las uñas contra el borde de la mesa que podía asegurar haberse roto alguna ante la intensidad del agarre. Entonces, aflojó el ritmo lentamente mientras quitaba la mano de su centro, respirando de forma acalorada, entrecortado.

Por todos los siths, sentía que faltaba el aire en el despacho. Salió de ella con cuidado mientras Rey se aferraba todavía más al escritorio, temerosa de caer de bruces contra el suelo. Literalmente no sentía las piernas, no sentía nada, no sentía ni sus propios pensamientos. Estaba en blanco. En shock. Como si le hubieran reiniciado la cabeza a la fuerza con todo aquello.

Le vio quitarse el preservativo y recolocarse los pantalones antes de tirar el condón a la papelera.

Rey forzó los brazos como pudo pero aquel nudo era incapaz de deshacerlo, mucho menos con la mengua de fuerza que estaba experimentando. Y Kylo se apiadó, sentándose en la silla del escritorio y adelantándose para poder desatarla mientras la miraba de vez en cuando, observando su carita después de aquel encuentro.

Una vez quedó libre, Rey se subió la ropa interior junto a las mallas y se recolocó el sostén, volviendo a acomodarlo mientras evitaba mirarle pero sintiendo los ojos de Kylo recorrerla.

-Tengo que volver a la cabina…- Él asintió, pasándose la mano por la frente y peinándose el flequillo. Rey se recolocó la camiseta que estaba, cuanto menos, arrugada.

-Más vale que la cinta no se haya quemado…- Ella dejó de alisarse la prenda para alzar los ojos, viéndole con una cara descansada y tranquila pese a toda la violencia que imprimía aquella cicatriz en él. Se relamió y suspiró antes de encararle y responderle pero Kylo se adelantó.- O tendré que volver a castigarte.- Y a Rey se le quedaron las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Mirándole con una cara de incredulidad que se exageró desmesuradamente cuando Kylo alzó levemente una comisura.

-Jah… Ya.- No se lo ocurría nada mejor. A ella. No. Ahora mismo no, no tenía nada mejor que decirle. Quizá dentro de unos minutos consiguiera configurar alguna respuesta que le hubiera bajado los humitos a Kylo… Pero en ese momento, sencillamente, no podía pensar con claridad. Todavía sentía las secuelas del orgasmo vibrar en ella.- ¿Algo más?- Añadió, sujetando el pomo de la puerta mientras Kylo tomaba aire, hinchando el pecho.

-No abandones tu puesto de trabajo.- Pero oh, para esa sí tenía respuesta.

-Lo mismo digo.- Y le sonrió con maldad antes de salir por la puerta, largándose hacia la sala de proyecciones con un paso todo lo fingidamente rígido que podía permitirse.

Kylo no pudo pasar desapercibido el temblor de sus rodillas mientras la veía cruzar el despacho, como no se perdió que en realidad necesitaba apoyarse contra la puerta, ni pasó por alto el rubor de sus mejillas y su mirada encendida, tan brillante de placer como de rabia. Y él, que si no fuera porque tenía los ojos abiertos, ni siquiera sabría dónde se encontraba. No podía creérselo. Sentía la sangre hormigueando por su cuerpo, el aire saliendo de sus pulmones casi tranquilo, y completo silencio en su cabeza. No duraría mucho, pero Rey, su resistencia, poniendo a prueba su fuerza, probando sus límites tanto como los suyos propios, había hecho que toda su vida desapareciera a su alrededor para sólo estar ella en el maldito centro.

Se peinó de nuevo con las manos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, lanzando un larguísimo suspiro mientras su mirada recaía en algo. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por las marcas blanquecinas que resaltaban sobre la madera oscura de su escritorio, acariciándolas. Y sus comisuras se elevaron al instante que las identificó como las medias lunas de las uñas de Rey.

Alzó la mirada al techo, cogiendo aire profundamente y relamiéndose. Estaba deseando saber cuándo y cómo encontrarían la oportunidad de volver a provocarse, porque eso no era sólo cosa suya, y descubrir cómo quedaban esas marcas sobre su espalda.

…

  


-Espera, espera. – Escuchó la voz de Poe al otro lado. Y ella, tirada sobre su cama, mirando al techo de su habitación, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar con exasperación. – Estabas husmeando en su despacho, te pilló y te folló hasta dejarte los sesos fritos. ¿Me he perdido algún punto?

-¿Que he descubierto en qué cajón guarda la cartera? 

-No, no me he perdido ningún punto, entonces. – Rey resopló. 

-Dicho así… 

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga, Rey? – El tono severo de Poe le hizo apretar la mandíbula. No era justo. Y estaba mal a tantos, tantos niveles. Pero es que se sentía tan, tan bien… Le escuchó suspirar. – Dime que no te implicarás más de lo estrictamente necesario. – Oh, sí, ya se sabía esa cantinela. “No te impliques” pero ya estás implicada. Así que se traduce en “No te impliques más” pero en su mente se repetía el mismo mantra de siempre. 

-Lo que sea necesario, Poe. 

-Pero no más de lo estrictamente necesario, Rey. Prométemelo.

-Sí, sí, te lo prometo. – “No más de lo estrictamente necesario” seguía siendo “Lo que fuera necesario”. 

-De verdad, Rey, lo siento. – Le escuchó decir. Ella frunció el ceño, esperando a que siguiera. – No debería haberte metido en este caso nunca. – Oh, no, ahí estaba. Ya tenía suficiente con un hombre hecho y derecho llamándole “niña” como para soportar que otro la tratara como tal.

Sintió que Poe seguía hablando al otro lado de la línea pero había dejado de escucharle en cuanto pensó en Kylo. Todo su cuerpo se calentó como si le hubieran metido un desierto dentro y,  para contradecirse a sí misma, volvió a humedecerse entre las piernas, recordando lo que había pasado en aquel despacho, con las bragas por los tobillos y suplicando por un orgasmo, el más brutal y delirante que había tenido en su vida, y Kylo besándola y follándola hasta hacerle perder el sentido como no lo había conseguido nada ni nadie nunca.

-¿Sabes, Poe? – Le cortó, sin saber lo que acababa de decir. – Yo no lo siento en absoluto. – Había sido el polvo más extraordinario y el orgasmo más magnífico que había tenido en su vida. Sus dedos rozaron la cinturilla de sus pantalones de pijama. Se mordió el labio y cogió aire. – No te preocupes por mí, Poe, me las puedo apañar solita. Cuando necesite tu ayuda, lo sabrás.

Pero esa no era una de esas situaciones.

Apenas había terminado de colgar y dejar el teléfono sobre la repisa cuando ya había colado la mano entre su ropa, pensando en aquel salvaje apenas civilizado que tenía por objetivo en su misión. 

 


	9. Ángulo Muerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here Rey receives a lesson.

CAPÍTULO 9. ÁNGULO MUERTO.

El poco tiempo que se tomó para comer algo en su casa, antes de subirse a la moto y marcharse al cine, le estaba asfixiando como si sintiera más que nunca la correa que Snoke apretaba en su cuello. Ahogándole, quizá siendo más consciente de ello de lo que lo había sido en su vida.

-Movilizaré a mis hombres por la calle. Creo recordar que tenía amistad con otros chicos encargados de limpiar…- Habló, cansado. Sólo escuchando la respiración de aquel indeseable al otro lado.

-Necesito que deis con él.- Kylo asintió con la cabeza al otro lado del teléfono, sintiendo que Snoke podría verle a través de los ojos de Phasma, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa, escrutándole. Ella le había traído la llamada, asegurando la respuesta inmediata de Kylo. Aquello no señalaba nada bueno.- Necesito tener novedades pronto. Los días empiezan a caer como moscas y cada uno de ellos sin ese muchacho es devastador.

-Lo sé.- Respondió, desviando los ojos de Phasma.- Moveré a algunos de mis hombres para que le encuentren.

-¿Cuándo podrás asegurarme novedades?- Kylo contuvo la respiración.

-Quizá mañana.

-¿Quizá?- Luego rió descaradamente al otro lado mientras Kylo intentaba mostrarse frío.- De acuerdo… Esperemos que quizá mañana tengas algo que traerme.- Kylo volvió a asentir.- ¿Os ha llegado el camión con el repuesto del cine?

-Sí. Llegó ayer.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Todo en orden.- Y el silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué tal tu herida?- Kylo contuvo el aire.

-No es nada. Está cicatrizando.- Escuchó un gruñido de asentimiento por parte de Snoke al otro lado de la línea.

-Mañana te espero con tus novedades.

-De acuerdo.- Y se cortó la llamada.

Phasma extendió el brazo una vez Kylo se apartó el auricular. La mujer guardó el teléfono de conexión directa con la hacienda de aquel monstruo infernal y se recolocó la chaqueta, dándole una última mirada a Kylo antes de andar con paso firme hacia la puerta del piso. Cerró con cuidado y Kylo abandonó la postura forzada de seriedad y serenidad que había adoptado desde que Phasma había pisado su casa.

Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, llegando con los dedos a su taza de café, encontrándola fría, casi tanto como su vida. Fría, apagada… Amarga.

Dejó caer los párpados, sintiendo que la piel cicatrizante le tironeaba, quizá abriéndose un poco o quizá… Quizá eran sólo sus nervios, despuntando y haciéndole alucinar.

Sonrió, recordando algo que sí aseguraba tenerle alucinado desde ayer por la noche. Se relamió, sentándose de nuevo en la silla y acercándose el café frío, dándole un trago y forzándose a quitársela de la cabeza.

Estaba seguro de que aquel encuentro con Rey había sido algo esporádico, algo que quizá la chica necesitaba a causa de un colapso interno. Él conocía bien esa clase de colapsos aunque sus soluciones iban por otros derroteros. Otros que nada tenían que ver con el sexo. Ojalá fueran así…

Zarandeó la cabeza, dando otro trago, sintiendo una dulce sensación de anticipación recorrerle desde el pecho hasta el estómago con sólo imaginarse la reacción de Rey, cuando se encontraran hoy en algún punto del cine. Y quizá le evitara, quizá se sonrojara, quizá… Quizá le pidiera perdón o se disculpara por su “poca profesionalidad” aunque Kylo sabía que no tenía nada que perdonarle. Lo que menos había hecho ayer Rey fue molestarle de alguna manera.

Sonrió de nuevo, terminándose el café y dejando la taza sobre la mesa, levantándose para marchar al trabajo, deseando volver a verla.

Y hacer que se pusiera nerviosa.

…

 

Tranquilita.

Rey se despertó muy, muy tranquilita ese día. La luz entrando por las rendijas de la persiana, inundando casi con dulzura lo espartano de aquella habitación que se caía a pedazos. Cuando se desperezó sobre las sábanas, pudo sentir a todo su cuerpo quejarse. Sonrió. Tenía agujetas así que sí, llevaba el tiempo suficiente sin hacer ejercicio de ningún tipo como para no sentir las secuelas físicas de lo ocurrido. Por lo tanto, tranquilita y deliciosamente dolorida.

Y eso, para sorpresa de sí misma, incluso le tenía de buen humor. Dejó el agua hirviendo para sus rutinas mañaneras mientras le daba un par de vueltas a todo aquello. No debía sentirse tan bien por algo que había estado tan mal. Por la Fuerza, ese hombre casi había matado a su colega solo con las manos. Pero si ella misma tenía que recordar lo que esas manos habían hecho sobre su cuerpo, la experiencia era muy, muy diferente.

En lo que se metía en la ducha, su mente se convencía a sí misma de que aquello había sido un mero trámite para acercarse aún más y de forma determinante a él, a Kylo Ren, líder de la Primera Orden. Que ahora podría cubrirse las espaldas a sí misma con aquello, actuando de tal modo que el simple hecho de entrar en su despacho ya no supusiera un peligro para ella, y mucho menos que la pillaran haciendo algo que no debía. El mismo Kylo estaría cubriéndola sin darse ni cuenta y eso podía, definitivamente, usarlo a su favor. Y lo usaría tanto si el muy capullo sólo quería sexo como si ella misma lograba ganarse una pizca de su confianza.

Pues lejos de su tapadera, Kylo era la clase de persona a la que dispararía nada más viera venir. Era la clase de persona que ella y la Agencia JEDI se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a cazar para mantener el orden y la ley en la Galaxia. Y, si no se resistían mucho, incluso tenían derecho a un juicio y una condena. Era tan sencillo como eso. Los buenos y los malos.

Cuando salió de la ducha estaba convencida de sí misma casi al cien por cien. Pero al quitar el vaho del espejo, una marca rojiza y casi amoratada en ese punto en el que se unen el cuello y el hombro delataba la fuerza con la que Kylo la había besado. Y lo peor no era esa marca que la delataba al mundo entero, no. Lo peor fue la sonrisa inconsciente que empezaba a traicionarla. Dejar esa marca al descubierto quizá era un riesgo, pero descubrió que no quería taparla para que él, y sólo él, la viera. Se dejó media melena sin recoger. Eso iba a tener que bastar… O como mínimo, mantener a Aphra lejos de interrogarla sobre ello.

-¿Has oído lo de Ren? – Escuchó Rey decir a una mujer de mediana edad en una pastelería del barrio que le pillaba de camino, provocando que frenara el paso y se acercara, quedándose parada en la cola, escuchando.

-¿Lo de la… ? – El hombre hizo un gesto arrastrando el índice por su cara simulando la cicatriz de Kylo. La mujer asintió y el hombre se encogió de hombros mientras cobraba a la señora. – Sabes que siempre nos quedamos con los rumores.

\- Es lo mejor que tenemos. – Resolvió la mujer con una sonrisa antes de despedirse.

Y eso le dijo a Rey que no debía sólo andarse con ojo, sino que no debía limitarse a lo que ocurriera en el cine. Que debía poner el oído también. Que la gente hablaba… Y podía ser que supieran más que ella.

-¡Llegas cinco minutos tarde! – Le gritó Aphra en cuanto cruzó las puertas como una exhalación. Rey se acercó a ella, sacando una bolsa de su mochila.

\- ¿Según qué reloj? El de Hux no cuenta, lo lleva diez minutos adelantado para llegar antes a todas partes. – Le contestó, haciendo sonreír a la chica y ofreciéndole media palmera de chocolate que había comprado por el camino.

\- ¿Estás intentando comprarme? – Aun así, Aphra aceptó el regalo, con la ceja levantada de extrañeza.

\- ¿Funciona? – Y eso le hizo sonreír a la vez que le pegaba un mordisco. Rey le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, de camino a sus cabinas, sus cables y sus cintas de vídeo.

Subía por las escaleras, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, toqueteando sus muñecas y comprobando que las vendas estuvieran en su sitio al igual que aquellos chips. Anoche, de madrugada, cuando llegó a su casa, revisó todo lo que Poe había pedido que le mandaran acerca del logo de aquel camión. Tal y como suponía, era el logo falso de una falsa empresa que ya hacía tiempo que estaba en la quiebra. La matrícula, por tanto, también lo era. No aparecían en ningún registro y el chico había pedido que mandaran a analizar todo aquello, rastreando, comprobando cámaras y demás registros acerca de la matrícula y aquel camión.

Maldita sea, era una camión. No podía ser tan difícil de esconder ¿No? Aunque no daba por sentado nada, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. Las cosas no eran como aparentaban ser y la Primera Orden llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando en el engaño y la huida como para que les detectaran por bobadas de aquel calibre.

Tendrían algún as en la manga, siempre parecían tenerlo.

-¡Señorita!- Aquella voz, aquel retintineo vocal hizo que Rey parara los pies en seco, contrayendo los hombros como si acabaran de pillarle alguna trastada. Se giró lentamente cuando escuchó el taconeo sordo de Hux por la alfombra, acercándose a ella.- Estaba buscándola. Llega tarde.- Y Rey fue a replicarle que, si un reloj estaba adelantado, realmente no iba a la hora indicada pero Hux disparó de nuevo.- Le he dejado unos anuncios que adjuntar en la sesión de las siete…- Se sacó una pequeña libretita del bolsillo, leyendo lo que tenía apuntado.- La sesión de las ocho y media y la sesión de las diez. De la sala 2.- Cerró la libretita, observándola mientras Rey asentía.- También le pediría que, cuando esté proyectando en la sala 1, baje a recolocar los forillos del pasillo.- Rey achicó un ojo y Hux puso los ojos en blanco.- Los _photocalls_.- Ella boqueó.

-¿Debo sustituirlos por otros?- El pelirrojo asintió.

-En el sótano, antes del almacén de bobinas, hay otro cuarto donde solemos guardar los cartones y anuncios promocionales. Cuando termine de preparar los proyectores, búsqueme… O pregunte a Kylo.- Apuntó a su despacho con el pulgar.- Y pídale que le deje la llave.- Rey asintió y se quedó esperando otra orden pero Hux parecía haber terminado.

-De acuerdo. Pues me retiro…- Le habló con una sonrisa plasmada en sus palabras. Fue a darse la vulta cuando Hux achinó ambos ojos, observando algo en ella. Y Rey anduvo a trompicones, girando sobre sus talones y viendo que quizá al hombre se le había quedado algo más en el tintero que no parecía querer soltar.- ¿Necesita algo más?

-Ehm… no. Nada.- Fue a retirarse, haciendo ademán de darse la vuelta pero parecía que su personalidad no le permitía dejar ese cabo suelto.- Por cierto…- Rey frenó en seco de nuevo, mirándole.- Si tiene problemas con los mosquitos de esta zona…- Rey asintió sin entender.- Puede comprar un repelente en el pequeño comercio que hay dos calles más abajo. Al igual que una crema para la hinchazón.- Rey asintió más por compromiso que por saber a lo que se refería. Pero Hux pareció pillar aquel lenguaje silencioso.- Por la picada que tiene en el cuello.- Asintió. Dándose la vuelta finalmente y largándose a su despacho.

Rey se llevó la mano directamente al cuello, cubriendo esa zona como si el gesto fuera a hacerlo desaparecer.

Contuvo el aire, entrando en el cuartito de proyector de la sala 2, aquel que parecía más su lugar de trabajo por todas las atenciones que requería el proyector mientras estaba en funcionamiento. Vio el sobrecito en la mesa y sacó la bobina, viendo que estaba por rebobinar y así lo hizo mientras sacaba las tiras de anuncios que tendría que adjuntar para las sesiones, preparando el material para quitar las que acopló durante la anterior jornada.

Suspiró, virando al frente. Observando por la pequeña ventanita la sala de cine que se alzaba frente a ella. Allí estaba Aphra, pasando el aspirador por las butacas y limpiándolas de polvo, palomitas y suciedad en general, a pesar de encontrarse impolutas.

Rey suspiró, imaginando que aquello sería más una manía de Hux, que se imponía a modo de trabajo. La sala debía estar reluciente, que oliera bien y con las butacas más cómodas, limpias y firmes de todo el barrio.

Empezó a acoplar las tiras, quitando las sujeciones que había puesto en las anteriores y sustituyendo unas por otras. Poco a poco y con cuidado, no quería romperlas ni mucho menos enganchar pelo, polvo o cualquier cosa que pudiera adherirse.

Limpió la zona con un pañuelito suave y poco abrasivo antes de recolocar la bobina en el proyector, pasando la cinta y dejándola lista.

Chequeó el reloj, todavía tenía tiempo de examinar las cámaras y tomó asiento en la silla de la sala, sacando el aparatito que controlaba a la unidad BB y pasando de cámara en cámara. Observando todo lo que se cocía en aquel cine.

Pasó sin demorarse nada en absoluto por las grabaciones del día anterior. Sabía lo que encontraría. De hecho, ese iba a ser su pequeño secreto. Ya lo sabía Poe, pero esas grabaciones no debían nunca pasar la puerta de la JEDI, esas en las que la imagen se quedaba estática por un periodo de tiempo, entre el que ella lo modificó y el temporizador volvió a su sitio, hasta que de repente aparece ella saliendo casi tambaleante del despacho de Kylo. Eso, de cara al mundo entero, nunca había pasado.

Y, de hecho, creyó, estar viendo otra vez la misma secuencia de Kylo subiendo las escaleras inmerso en su teléfono y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su despacho. Pero no. Eso estaba sucediendo justo en este mismo momento. ¿Y si estaba todo en ese teléfono? ¿Sería tan ridículo de ponérselo todo tan fácil y a la vez tan complicado?

Sonrió para sí misma. Le daba igual cuáles fueran las intenciones de Kylo en cuanto a ella después de lo de ayer. Rey no iba a dejarlo correr tan fácilmente. Ahora ese era su gancho y lo tenía bien agarrado con ambas manos. Iba a sacar todo lo que pudiera de él… E iba a encontrar la manera de que él estuviera completamente de acuerdo con ello.

-Rey. – Un chisporroteo en el pinganillo de su oído la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no era la voz de Poe lo que escuchaba al otro lado. Y su corazón martilleó a mil por hora, pensando en la posibilidad de que les hubieran descubierto.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con sequedad, controlando su tono y dándose la vuelta, toqueteando el proyector de nuevo, disimulando para que nadie pudiera ver que movía los labios, ni mucho menos ser escuchada.

\- Eh ¿qué… ? – La voz parecía desubicada. – Oh. Perdona. Soy Finn. - ¿Finn? ¿Qué demonios hacía con el pinganillo de Poe?

\- ¿Dónde está Poe?

\- Emmmmm – Rey puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba empezando a detestar la lentitud con la que el chico le daba las respuestas. No sabía si eran nervios, inseguridad o mentira. – Está en una sesión de rehabilitación. – Rey suspiró con cierta tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Tenía que ser grave para que no pudiera esperar a que Poe volviera.

\- Han lanzado una alerta en la calle por nuestra búsqueda y captura. Bueno… No pone captura realmente. Pone “recogida”. Pero se entiende que ha dejado de ser un traidor de la Primera Orden y un cadáver para ser dos cadáveres.

\- Ni se os ocurra moveros del hospital, ahí estáis seguros y hay vigilancia. Y Poe no puede moverse. Niégate a quien te ofrezca salir de ahí y esconderos en cualquier planeta. No sabéis con quién podríais estar hablando y, al menos, en este planeta sí controlamos a quiénes pueden estar buscándoos. – Le ordenó Rey con rapidez. Se quedó un momento en silencio, escuchando a Finn al otro lado. Casi podía verle mirando a todas partes, buscando amenazas hasta delatarse a sí mismo. – Espera a Poe, cuéntaselo todo y no os mováis. Prométemelo.

\- Prometido. – Y Rey cortó la comunicación hasta que Poe volviera a llamarla. Y esperaba que no la pillara en un mal momento. Porque, de repente, su investigación había pasado de permanecer estancada, sin tener nada que ofrecer, a acelerarse hasta tener un nuevo objetivo cada día.

Se quedó un momento sentada en la silla, recuperando el aire, tratando de calmar las pulsaciones de su corazón, antes de respirar profundamente, insuflándose valor y cruzando de nuevo el pasillo, sin modificar la imagen de la cámara ni intención de esconder que se dirigía al despacho de Kylo.

Se paró en la puerta, cogiendo aire otra vez, con el puño en alto antes de decidirse y llamar por fin. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando se metía el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, girándose hacia quién se atreviera a abrir la puerta de su despacho con ese descaro. Y casi se paraliza por completo cuando la vio asomarse por el quicio de la puerta. Rey…

La vio entrar, sin que él lo hubiera permitido en absoluto, con el picaporte aun en su puño, y coger aire para preguntarle algo. No le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

-Está muy bien que llames a la puerta antes de entrar, niña. Es un gran progreso si lo comparamos con entrar en el despacho sin más.- Le vio fruncir el ceño, esa expresión tan suya que traicionaba su pose tranquila. Esa chica no conocía la sumisión en ningún aspecto. Era una rebelde nata. Y eso le hizo relamerse por dentro mientras se acercaba hasta ella. – Pero intenta que la próxima vez yo te dé permiso para entrar.

\- Ya he visto lo mucho que puedes esperar cuando pido algo. – Le dejó caer sin un ápice de vergüenza, por muy cerca que le tuviera, sin amedrentarse ante él. – Y tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le vio alzar la mano hasta ella y apartar con un dedo un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus hombros, tanto como vio que sus ojos se regodeaban al ver la marca que había dejado sobre su piel.

\- Nunca creí que serías de los que pregunta algo así. – Le soltó, rápida. Kylo alzó una ceja, centrando su mirada ahora en ella. – Pero lo que más impera ahora es que necesito las llaves del almacén. Hux me ha pedido que cambie los cartones.

\- ¿Eres siempre así de eficiente? – Le preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de ella mientras sacaba un manojo de llaves.

\- Si no tuviera agujetas, lo sería incluso más.

Kylo alzó la cabeza, mirándola con las cejas levemente alzadas. Analizándola y planteándose si seguirle el juego a la chica o sencillamente perdonárselo esta vez. Desencajó una llave de todas las que él llevaba en el manojo y se la tendió. Rey alzó el brazo, intentando cogerla pero Kylo la elevó, apartándola de su alcance. La chica se quedó con la mano a medio camino, observándole.

-La quiero de vuelta.- Ella asintió.- No me hagas ir a buscarla.- Rey alzó una ceja.- Hoy tengo trabajo.- Ella se quedó con la boca entreabierta, mirándole y conteniendo el enfado. Vaya que era exquisito y encima con ese tonito de superioridad. Se mordió el labio a conciencia, captando la atención de Kylo antes de bajar sus ojos a sus labios. Y entonces se accionó rápido, quitándole la llave de un zarpazo.

-No te preocupes.- Abrió la puerta y Kylo no se movió para facilitarle la salida. Sólo que esta vez Rey no tuvo miedo de tocarle. Desde ayer su tacto era algo que reconocía casi tanto como su olor… Aquella maldita colonia que tanto estaba afincándose en su cabeza como su leitmotiv personal, uno que sólo le pertenecía a él. No había olido esa colonia antes pero, a partir de ahora, si lo hacía sabía que no habría fuerza capaz de alejar el recuerdo que él había dejado.- Te la traeré de vuelta. Yo no la quiero para nada.

Y se escabulló, cerrando la puerta mientras respiraba, intentando controlarse ante toda la violencia que le provocaba por dentro. Una violencia fuerte, rabiosa y que a cada ocasión que se forzaba a contenerla… Peor resurgía.

Rey bajó al sótano, encontrando la puerta que Hux había indicado, y empezó a sacar cartones de una película que le había dejado anotada en el post-it que divisó en la puerta del sótano.

“ _Coloca los forillos de “Miedo y Asco en Las Lagon”, gracias.”_

Allí estaba la letrita pomposa y repipi de Hux… Esa letra, indicándole una película que no había visto y que, hasta el momento, sólo conocía de oídas. Le sonaba, quizá porque estaba en el imaginario colectivo de la sociedad. Agradeció llevar el teléfono encima para buscar imágenes y así facilitarse el trabajo de encontrar los cartones. Una vez los localizó entre aquel cementerio de imágenes cinematográficas, los hizo a un lado. Preparándolos para después, cuando hubiera terminado la proyección de la Sala2.

Volvió a subir las escaleras tras cerrar la puerta y se quedó parada delante de la entrada a la sala de proyección… Observando la puerta del despacho de Kylo. Debería devolverle la llave si luego tenía que buscarle y pedirla.

Entró en la sala y preparó el proyector, dándole a reproducir la cinta mientras se reacomodaba y bajaba un poco las luces para que se vieran bien los nuevos anuncios.

…

 

-Tenemos ya a varios de nuestros hombres rebuscando por las calles a ese condenado limpia-mierda…- Habló Hux, haciendo girar el licor en su vaso de coñac mientras miraba a un punto indefinido de la sala, zarandeando levemente la muñeca y encandilado por la sincronía del líquido con sus propios movimientos. Luego le dio un trago tras haberlo mareado lo suficiente. Puso una mueca amarga, regresando la vista a Kylo, quién parecía estar perdido en otro mundo. Con la barbilla apoyada en el cruce de sus manos entrelazadas, ambos codos sobre la mesa y el vaso de garlicc sin tocar, a un lado. Hux arqueó una ceja.-  Posiblemente tengamos noticias pronto…- Kylo asintió por inercia y Hux tomó aire, cansado de ver cómo su amigo no le hacía apenas caso.- Por cierto, ayer vi “Alguien Voló Sobre La Fosa Del Rancor” y me pareció la cosa más tediosa y aburrida de la galaxia.

-Ya…- Hux rodó los ojos y golpeó la mesa, haciendo que Kylo se contrajera del susto. Mirándole.- ¡Joder! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿Me estabas escuchando?- Kylo parpadeó varias veces.- ¿Me estabas escuchando o no?- Kylo rodó los ojos, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa y dejando caer la cabeza, rebufando.- ¿No estarás borracho, no?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con ofensa. Kylo alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Lo que estoy es agobiado!- Hux parpadeó, sorprendido por aquella respuesta.- ¡Agobiado y hasta los cojones de todo esto!

-Baja la voz, por favor…- Se miró el reloj.- Hay una reproducción en marcha.

-Me cago en la puta…- Dijo, dejándose caer sobre el asiento y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sé que estás hasta los huevos pero, Ren, por favor, concéntrate.- El pelirrojo cambió el peso de pierna y se descruzó de brazos.- Estamos muy cerca, muy cerca de… Ya sabes.- Le miró, temiendo que Snoke tuviera micrófonos en todo el cine. Kylo asintió.

-Sí, joder… Lo sé.

-No lo tires por la borda ¿Entendido?- Kylo asintió.- Nos estamos dejando la piel en esto. Tendrá su merecido descanso y recompensa.

-Está tardando en llegar…- Hux se alzó de hombros ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que lo bueno se hace esperar?- Kylo se tornó serio.

-Nunca se dio esa oportunidad en mi vida… No al menos por parte de mis padres.- Hux rodó los ojos y se pinzó el entrecejo.

-Lo siento.- Kylo desvió la mirada.- Lo siento… Yo también estoy nervioso.- Dio un último trago a su copa.- Voy a ver cómo van los muchachos. Procura descansar. Y mantener el orden por aquí.- Kylo asintió, dejándose caer sobre la silla de nuevo.

\- No me va a matar, pero sabes que necesito que aparezcan esos dos lo antes posible. – Hux asintió, dejando el vaso. Kylo se pasó la mano por la cara para terminar apartándose el pelo de la frente. – Y no podemos permitirnos dar a entender a nuestros socios que no sabemos hacernos cargo de una fuga. – Hux frunció los labios ante la idea. Cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, podía ser identificada como una debilidad que les haría perder el poder del que hoy hacían gala.

-¿Has pensado en que puede estar siendo protegido por la policía? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo, que se calló tan pronto como Ren alzó la mirada hacia él.

\- Tenemos contactos con la comisaría y no han dicho nada. Tenemos uno en la calle, otro en tráfico y otro en archivos. ¿Y no te han comentado ninguna novedad? – Hux negó con la cabeza. – Eso quiere decir que, de haber ido a contarle el cuento a alguien, no ha sido a los agentes de a pie.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Que no está en la calle. – Hux levantó una ceja. – Mantén a los chicos buscando, pero indaga en otras esferas. Recuerda que el paquete era de la JEDI. – Vio a Hux tomar una bocanada de aire. Tratar con dirigentes siempre era más complicado.

Altas esferas. Les encanta contar con una organización criminal pero ponen muchos problemas cuando les tienes que devolver la llamada. A veces, tenían tan mala costumbre de no cogerle el teléfono que el pelirrojo tenía que llamar a sus puertas como si fuera el jodido Santa Claus. Aun así, asintió y se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para salir de ahí y ponerse manos a la obra.

Kylo se pinzó el puente de la nariz en cuanto escuchó el clic de la puerta cerrarse a espaldas de Hux, soltando un sonoro suspiro. Era ridículo que aquello les estuviera dando tantos problemas. Era imposible que nadie supiera nada. No había tumba lo suficientemente profunda como para que él no encontrara a quien buscara. No existía. A fuerza de golpes, se había convertido en el mejor y el más brutal, y sólo eso le había salvado la vida hasta ese momento. Sólo eso, le protegía ahora. Eso y su capacidad de seguir aguantando. Pero estaba seguro de que, un día, Snoke cruzaría el límite. Su esperanza de vida mermaba a cada segundo. Él y todos a su alrededor parecían ser conscientes de ello. Y eso solo le hacía aun más peligroso. Aun así, no parecía suficiente para encontrar un maldito cadáver y un traidor.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el reloj de pared y estrechó los ojos. No se tardaba tanto en coger unos malditos cartones. ¿Qué cojones estaría haciendo? Se crujió los dedos y cruzó el despacho en un par de zancadas, dispuesto a encontrarla.

…

 

Era como… la trigésima octava vez que subía y bajaba aquellas malditas escaleras. Al final sí que iba a hacer ejercicio como cuando estaba en la Academia. Por cada vez que subía a preparar el proyector de una de las dos salas, o incluso de las dos, bajaba otro par de veces para seguir colocando los malditos cartones. Y claro, cartón que pone por cartón que quita. Y bajaba otra vez al almacén a dejar los antiguos para cargar con otros nuevos. Ya se había cruzado con Hux y le había sermoneado sobre coger varios a la vez, no fueran a doblarse las esquinas. Estaba condenadamente hasta el moño de ese prepotente hijo de puta. De ese, y del otro. A cada cual peor.

Sacó el último cartón que debía colocar y lo dejó frente a la puerta mientras se encargaba de guardar el último de los antiguos. Un trabajo lo suficientemente físico como para encima no poder permitirse pensar demasiado en la llamada de Finn. Las luces tintinearon un momento. Y cuando se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, casi se cae de culo sobre todos los cartones que había a su espalda. Ni se lo pensó, reaccionó sin más.

-Joder. –Maldijo, pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo. No tenía previsto que estuviera tan duro, pero ella tampoco era una princesa. – Qué puto susto. A mí me dices que llame y pida permiso antes de entrar y tú eres sigiloso como una puta sombra.

\- ¿Estabas haciendo algo que no debías? – Le preguntó con esa voz grave que le sacaba de sus casillas, porque le obligaba a reaccionar de un modo en el que no quería hacerlo.

\- ¿En este cuartucho? – Le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, levantando una ceja y extendiendo los brazos como mostrando aquel agujero en la pared con complejo de zulo en el que estaban. Pegó un bufido.- No. Sólo mi trabajo.- Dijo, girando y equilibrándose sobre una pierna para poder estirarse y apagar la luz de allí, intentando llegar.

Kylo no perdió detalle de nada, de su agilidad, de su culo alzándose ante él ni de cómo se le subió la camiseta, dejando al aire un trocito de su espalda. Rey volvió a situarse sobre sus dos pies, cerrando la puerta del cuarto, todavía de espaldas a Kylo. Y le sentía, le notaba respirar allí atrás. Tragó saliva mientras giraba sobre sus talones, encarándole. Vaya que le gustaba acercarse a ella.

Rey le recorrió con los ojos y le tendió la llave, sosteniéndola con dos dedos y Kylo abrió la palma para que ella la depositara. Dejó caer la pieza de metal y él la atrapó al vuelo.

-¿No te habrás dejado el proyector de la Sala2 encendido como ayer, verdad?- Rey se relamió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Has cogido la película para la Sala1?- Ella contuvo el aire y Kylo se pispó del papelito que sobresalía del bolsillo. Aquel color malva, típico de los post-its de Hux, le indicó que sería la notita que le había dejado. Se tomó la licencia de quitárselo de un tirón y mostrárselo.- Si estás poniendo los forillos…- Rey rodó los ojos.

-¡¿En serio decís “forillos”?!- Kylo arqueó una ceja, observando a Rey y conteniendo una media sonrisa malvada ante una ocurrencia.- ¿Qué problema tenéis con decir “photocall”?

-¿Qué problema tienes tú con los nombres… Niña?- Rey contuvo el aire, atrapado en el pecho mientras apretaba los dientes y le miraba desafiante. Aquel “niña”, lanzado sin compasión y con todos los sentidos que tenía para ellos dos, le cabreó. Bastante a decir verdad. No se contuvo y le punteó el pecho con el dedo.

-Que me gusta que se llame a las cosas por su nombre.- Dijo, alzando momentáneamente los ojos hacia él, encontrándole impasible, sin expresión alguna más allá de esa superioridad que desprendía siempre. Kylo alzó las cejas y Rey bajó la mano, suspirando.- ¿Dónde está esa película? Hux no me ha puesto la numeración…

-“Miedo y Asco en Las Lagon” es del noventa-y-ocho…- Aclaró Kylo, encaminándose al almacén de películas, prendiendo la luz principal que sólo alumbraba los primeros estantes.

Rey quedó situada a sus espaldas y no pasó por alto que Kylo llevaba el teléfono encima, concretamente en uno de los bolsillos traseros… Alzó los ojos a él, siguiéndole y empezando a preparar un plan. Sabía dónde estaban las cámaras en esa zona y adelantarse ahora a atraparle el teléfono quedaría grabado y, por tanto, se sentenciaría al delatarse.

-¿Y qué si es del noventa-y-ocho?- Habló ella mientras Kylo se daba la vuelta levemente a sus espaldas, mirándola por encima del hombro antes de adentrarse en el pasillo colindante a la primera estantería que se encontraban al entrar, situándose en la parte trasera de ésta.

-Pues que estará por aquí…- Dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían las estanterías.

-¿Están ordenadas por años?- Kylo rió nasalmente al tiempo que seguía escudriñando.

-Algo así…- Ella se le pegó un poco más, intuyendo por el ángulo de las cámaras que donde se encontraban ahora mismo sería una especie de ángulo muerto. Sin visión, donde no alcanzaba la lente. Kylo asintió.-El orden es alfabético, por directores, y luego por años…- Rey frunció el ceño, sin entender demasiado bien qué clase de método era ese.- Y esta debe de situarse en la tercera estantería.- Se giró hacia ella y dio de lleno con sus ojos , que no se los quitaba de encima. Apuntó con el dedo donde se encontraba la cinta pero Rey le sujetó la mano, dejándola a medio camino, deslizando los dedos por su brazo, notando el leve calor de su piel en la yema de éstos y entonces Kylo la apresó contra los estantes, en el esquinero. No tardó en atraparle los labios en un feroz beso que dejó a Rey sin aliento. A la chica le costó reaccionar, esperaba poder tardar un poco más en dar aquel paso pero parecía que Kylo se había quedado con las ganas de tener la iniciativa. Rey situó las manos a su espalda y fue descendiendo una de ellas lentamente. Kylo cortó el beso y ella se frenó, temerosa de resultar evidente.

-¿Estás provocándome?- Ella ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole de medio lado. Apartó la mano de su espalda y le acarició los labios con el dedo.

-Vaya que has tardado en darte cuenta…- Kylo no volvió a darle espacio para razonar, besándola de nuevo y embistiéndola contra la esquina, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse a él, agarrándole de la camiseta. Kylo bajó a su cuello.

-¿Qué es esta marca?- Preguntó, alzándose y observándola mientras le acariciaba el chupetón con el dedo, en círculos.

-Eso me gustaría saber…- Kylo sonrió de medio lado y Rey se mordió el labio.- ¿Vas a hacerme otra?- Y volvió a llevar una mano a su pecho, acariciándole por encima de la camiseta mientras la otra descendía por su espalda. Y cuando sintió que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella creyó que empezaría a guiarla. Sin embargo la apartó, negándole el contacto.

-No me gusta que me acaricien…- Ella se relamió, tragando saliva.

-No creo haberte preguntado qué te gusta…

-Claro que no, niña. Esas preguntas suelo hacerlas yo.- Bajó los ojos, recorriéndola con lujuria. Coló su rodilla entre las piernas de Rey, haciendo que la chica se sentara en ella.- Y en cuanto a la marca…- Le soltó la mano, llevando ahora su pulgar y volviendo a acariciarla, apresando el cuello de la chica con suavidad.- Veremos si sales de aquí con otra…- Ella se relamió y Kylo se agachó, atrapándole el labio mientras Rey alzaba la mano libre hasta su cuello, descendiendo de nuevo la otra por su espalda, casi, casi llegando al pantalón. Pero Kylo parecía estar sensible al tacto aquella tarde.- Te he dicho que no me gusta que me acaricien.- Y le atrapó ambas manos con la suya, colocándolas sobre la cabeza de la chica.- No hagas que te ate.

-Es que…- Se mordió el labio, mirándole e imprimiendo toda la lujuria posible en sus propios ojos mientras pretendía seducirle con sus gestos, sus expresiones y empezando a frotarse contra la pierna de Kylo.- Es que no puedo parar de tocarte…- Se adelantó con cuidado, lentamente, y le pasó la lengua por los labios en un roce húmedo mientras él se mantenía quieto e inexpresivo. Rey le apresó los labios con los suyos, besándole con cuidado de nuevo, intentando convencerle para que no le atara las muñecas. Volvió a lamerle antes de separarse, quedando cerca de él.

-Joder, nena…- Y viéndose victoriosa, alzó una comisura…- Entonces voy a tener que atarte.- …que bajó tras escuchar esa sentencia.

-¿Qu…? No… - Se quejó, atrapando toda su atención con aquel lamento. – No, no. – Se removió, intentando liberarse del agarre que ejercía Kylo sobre sus muñecas con solo una mano. Y cada vez que se retorcía era un movimiento más en su contra, su sensibilidad rozándose con la aspereza de los vaqueros de Kylo.- No, no, no, no.- ¡Por favor! La tenía sentada sobre su pierna. No iba a quedarse ahí. Y como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, la apresó aun más contra la pared.

\- Oh, ya lo creo que sí, no pareces muy dispuesta a obedecer sin más. – Él no dice nada, no va más allá, simplemente se encuentra con su mirada, sus pupilas negras como el espacio más allá del Borde Exterior y sus ojos de un negro intencionado. Rey ve un oscuro fervor depredador en esos ojos, una fiereza que no le va a dejar mentirse a sí misma. En los ojos de Rey, Kylo ve un orgullo áspero. A pesar de su situación, sus ojos tienen la misma determinación de acero de la que fue testigo ayer.

Y sin soltar la presa que ejercía sobre sus muñecas, su mano libre empieza a recorrerla. Una caricia con los nudillos sobre su mejilla llena de pecas. Su cuello fino, y la marca que había dejado en ella. El hueso de su clavícula. Lentamente, deliberadamente, se inclina para rozar sus labios a través de su mandíbula, su cuello, pellizcando ligeramente. Rey se pone rígida y luego se derrite, ardiendo pero temblando, y apenas la ha tocado todavía.

Su mano baja por su estómago, más allá de su ombligo, colándose por la cinturilla de sus pantalones sin encontrar ninguna resistencia. Su mano, caliente y pesada contra su calor resbaladizo, y ella esperando con respiración contenida para que él la toque.

En cambio, le besa, primero tan suave que no es más que una caricia en sus labios, antes de hundirse en su boca y robarle hasta el aire. Y luego de vuelta, al beso suave, sacándola de quicio. Casi juraría que sonríe satisfecho de mantenerla al borde, sabiendo que solo la está preparando más para él. Y ella se mueve, demasiado orgullosa para suplicar, pero intenta empujar sus caderas en su mano en una indicación física de su deseo. Los labios de Kylo se crispan en respuesta, sabiendo exactamente lo que está haciendo. Y no le aparta la mirada en ningún momento, quiere ver todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Esto es más una batalla que una concesión de voluntad. Él quiere verla deshecha, está decidido a tenerla dócil y flexible debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre una vez más. Su mano se atreve a separarla, y hace una pausa mientras siente cuán húmeda está para él. Rey entreabre los labios para coger aire con anticipación y ve como Kylo copia su gesto como si fuera una consigna especular entre ellos, como si fuera a tomar de nuevo el aire directamente de sus labios. Y sin embargo, Rey lo sabía mejor que eso. Se estaba cachondeando de ella, de tenerla así… con tan poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarás esta vez, nena? - Le murmura en una voz hecha para el pecado. Ella no responde, con los ojos duros y los dientes apretados, mientras siente cómo uno de sus dedos roza y extiende su humedad. –Respóndeme - le ordena, al tiempo que ese puñetero dedo llega a su clítoris y empieza a torturarla. Ella tiene espasmos, ojos llenos de sorpresa y disgusto apenas disimulado.

\- No.- Las palabras son apenas inteligibles, un ronco gruñido de inútil resistencia. Y con la siguiente caricia circular, su orgullo se desliza una fracción, sabiendo perfectamente que a Kylo le está encantando observar todas sus reacciones, a dos centímetros de su cara.

\- Vamos a tener que hacer algo para que dejes de decirme que no a todo, nena. – Vuelve a recorrerla con los dedos, recreándose y grabando para siempre en su recuerdo la forma en la que se resistía aun poniendo los ojos en blanco un segundo.

\- No tienes ni idea… - Le dice en un susurro quedo al que él, como si fuera alguna clase de castigo, respondió dejando resbalar dos dedos en ella. Tan húmeda, tan apretada. Rey echó la cabeza hacia atrás conteniendo un gemido, justo a tiempo, antes de volver a enfrentar su mirada. Y aquello la enciende como una mecha. Ella se aprieta a su alrededor, tan malditamente apretada. Él bombea dentro y fuera de ella lánguidamente, a su propio ritmo, para su enojo, desquiciándola. La simple cuestión de resistir con su mirada inquisitiva en ella era una cuestión de orgullo, por mucho que la torturase. Y no tenía ningún problema en demostrarle cuánto le dolía. Pero no iba a darle una confirmación verbal para que se lo echara en cara luego. Se conocía ese maldito juego e iba listo si se creía que era la niña que él se empeñaba que fuera.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, nena. - Rey gime bajo en su garganta mientras siente que agrega otro dedo.

\- Me da igual. - Se las arregla para ponerse de acuerdo sobre su jadeo, alrededor de la sensación de su tercer dedo deslizándose dentro de ella. La estira deliciosamente, sus manos tan malditamente enormes. Él se cierne sobre ella, inclinándose para atrapar su labio inferior con los dientes. Ella jadea, arqueándose contra él en la intensa sensación de succión. Él la deja ir con un respingo, el sonido degradado de su boca dejando sus labios enrojecidos, haciéndola jadear. Una cadena de saliva iridiscente conecta su boca con la suya, brillando débilmente en la tenue luz hasta que se rompe con delicadeza. – No me estás diciendo la verdad. -  Él puntúa su declaración con un empuje más duro de sus dedos en su humedad, haciéndola sacudirse contra su forma.

\- N-n-no – Le concedió, logrando sortear su empuje cada vez más brusco, el sonido húmedo y resbaladizo de sus dedos bombeando dentro y fuera de su eco en el espacio entre ellos.

\- ¿Lo averiguamos? -  Los ojos de Rey se entrecerraron, agitándose bajo su mano. Y él ni siquiera había vuelto a tocar su clítoris. Parecía que podía con ello hasta que sintió que sus dedos se volvían lentos, casi hasta detenerse por completo. Ella da un gemido y se lamenta, conteniéndose.

-P-por favor, Kylo. – Le pidió, intentando que eso funcionara como había funcionado ayer...

\- Dímelo, nena, y te daré lo que quieres. – Ella le miró, con una determinación feroz. No iba a darle nada. Ni ella a él. Ni él le iba a dar el maldito teléfono. Ni un orgasmo. - Cuéntame y dejaré que te corras, mi niña. - La cara de Rey se arrugó cuando su dedo apenas roza sus manchados pliegues. Él desliza el pulgar tan cerca de su centro y ella ronronea - realmente ronronea - mientras empuja sus caderas contra su mano en un esfuerzo por hacer que se mueva más, más rápido, algo. Él ralentiza su mano en ella y Rey gime y luego jadea de nuevo cuando sus dedos perezosamente entran en ella esta vez, apenas se mueven, satisfechos de mantenerse a su ritmo deliberadamente lento. Ella llora bajo su agarre, la atención que le está prodigando hace que la sienta más húmeda por segundo. Le dice algo, pero queda oculto por el sonido del estante gruñendo bajo su forma y su propio suspiro de placer entrecortado.- ¿Qué ha sido eso, nena?

-Que te den. - Finalmente logra, ese tercer dedo una vez más se desliza dentro de ella y la lleva cada vez más alto. Una diversión oscura colorea su tono.

-Eso no lo has pensado muy bien, ¿Hum? – Ve cómo se le alzan las comisuras pero Rey no responde, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y jadeando mientras sus dedos retoman su ritmo duro y rápido. Él sonríe entonces, sus dedos se detienen dentro de ella, para acariciar su centro una vez más, electrocutándola y volviéndola una víctima de sus espasmos involuntarios, los jadeos y el amago de gemido que se escapa de su garganta sin ella haberlo permitido, justo cuando siente que empieza a separarse de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, e ignorando sus protestas. – Es una pena. –Le susurró contra los labios mientras retiraba la mano de ella, dejándola tiritando. – Una verdadera lástima. – Elevó la mano hasta su cara y, sin apartarle la mirada, de sus ojos abiertos entre la ira y las ganas, y sus labios enrojecidos, se llevó los dedos a la boca, lamiendo su sabor, recreándose, degustándola, antes de soltar sus manos, casi dejándola caer.

-Cabrón… - le dijo en un susurro quedo. Kylo le agarró de la mandíbula, obligándola a mirarle.

\- Aprende una cosa, niña. – Le pasó el pulgar por los labios hinchados. – Lo que consigas o no de mí, será siempre culpa tuya, no mía. – Ejerció más presión entre sus mejillas hasta dejarle una boquita de pez que besó con fiereza. – Sabes cómo pedirme las cosas, nena.

Y Rey fue a decir algo, fue a replicarle, a reprocharle, a quejarse de algún modo… Hasta que un sonido metálico hizo que la chica se contrajera en el sitio y Kylo se girara.

-¡¿Ren?!- Era la voz de Hux. La silueta, con hombros cuadrados y pose firme se extendió por el pasillo frente a ellos. Kylo rodó los ojos y articuló un “mierda” lo suficientemente bajito como para que ni Rey lo escuchara.

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy aquí con Rey!- Dijo, reacomodándose y quitando la rodilla de entre sus piernas mientras ella se quedaba blanca, apoyándose contra la pared. Kylo se limpió la saliva en los pantalones antes de tomar la bobina y tendérsela a la chica, saliendo al pasillo y girando a la izquierda para poder llegar hasta Hux. Siguiendo la luz que entraba por la puerta. Rey salió con un paso tembloroso mientras se recolocaba todo, quedando lista antes de exponerse a la luz.- No encontraba la película.- Dijo Kylo, señalándola con la cabeza.

-¡Pues que se apure o…!- Entonces pareció ver a Rey asomarse. La chica salió a la luz y Hux arrugó la mueca.- ¡Señorita! ¡¿Sabe la hora que es?!- Viró hacia Kylo.- ¿Tú tampoco sabes la hora que es? ¡La sesión debería estar empezando ya!- Rey asintió y esquivó a los dos hombres para salir de allí a toda prisa, subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la sala de proyectores bajo la mirada de ambos.

Hux tomó aire, hinchando el pecho antes de encarar a Kylo, quién, por suerte, apartó los ojos de Rey antes de que Hux viera la cara que se le había quedado.

-¿Has pillado a la chica fisgoneando?- Kylo negó con la cabeza antes de cambiar el peso de pierna.

-No, no. No estaba husmeando. Sencillamente no sabía dónde estaba la película.- Hux asintió.- ¿Ha colocado ya los forillos?

-Sí, lo he visto.- Kylo aguardó a que Hux se quejara de la mala disposición pero el pelirrojo no agregó nada más.- Voy a… al cuarto. Tengo que hacer “contabilidad”.- Kylo asintió.

-De acuerdo. Yo me encargo de la parte de arriba.- El pelirrojo asintió antes de dirigirse al final del almacén mientras el moreno se encaminaba en dirección contraria, subiendo ahora por las escaleras y soltando un respiro que llevaba tiempo atorado en el pecho.

Agradeció haberse vestido ese día con una camiseta lo suficientemente larga que le cubriera la entrepierna del pantalón, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Llegó a la entrada del cine, donde la gente compraba palomitas y otros adquirían su entrada en las taquillas de fuera, las cuales estaban siendo atendidas por un gamorreano, uno de sus chicos. Kylo pasó los ojos por la gente, quizá buscando algo, alguna pista, alguna noticia o algo a tener en cuenta. Pero tras tomar aire –y agacharse un poco más la camisa por sus propias paranoias- se encaminó al piso superior, donde supervisaría las cámaras. Antes de adentrarse en las escaleras, echó un rápido vistazo a los forillos que había preparado Rey y sonrió. Estaban en su sitio y perfectamente colocados.

…

 

Tras programar el proyector digital, bajar las luces y dejarlo todo en automático, Rey se encaminó al otro proyector, con el corazón todavía latiendo acelerado, sintiendo el calor de Kylo sobre ella y la molesta humedad no resuelta entre sus piernas.

Cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su mano y frenando las ganas de complacerse allí mismo ¡Joder! ¡No era así como todo tendría que estar funcionando! ¡Quien debería estar planteándose si masturbarse o no debería ser él! En ese jodido despacho… Gruñó internamente mientras bajaba con cuidado las luces de la sala y empezaba a reproducir los anuncios. Dirigiéndose a la otra sala para bajar completamente las luces ante la proyección y regresando de nuevo al otro cuarto.

Sentándose en la silla y esperando a que los anuncios terminaran. Sintiendo que esa hora y cincuenta-y-seis minutos se le iban a hacer largos, tediosos e insoportables. Esta vez más que cualquier otra por culpa de aquel calentón entre las piernas. Punteó la mesa, moviendo de lado a lado la silla mientras pensaba. Entonces se le ocurrió apretarse las muñecas y sintió un clic que no esperaba.

Oh, no. ¡Genial! Todo el encuentro en el sótano había quedado grabado. Estupendo. Esta noche le tocaría borrarlo entero. Nadie tenía por qué saber cómo había desarrollado la misión, cuál había sido la metodología exacta y precisa. Bastaba con que supieran que aquello había sido una infiltración pero no por qué medios.

Gruñó, tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos, viendo aquellos títulos iniciales que ya se conocía de sobra y rodando los ojos. Molesta, inquieta… Y la película no había hecho más que empezar. Por desgracia.

Y no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, Kylo sabía que debía estar haciendo muchas otras cosas, debía estar pendiente de todo un puto mundo que se desarrolla y se revolvía caótico fuera de esos muros que le contenían. Sin embargo, no era capaz de quitar la mirada de la grabación que habían hecho las cámaras de vídeo del almacén. De algún modo, y quería pensar que ella no había tenido ni idea, todo cuanto había sucedido quedaba escondido en un punto muerto.

 

Cerró el archivo de video y se sirvió una copa, por una vez en mucho tiempo, en lugar de beber directamente de la botella. Y, al acercar el borde a sus labios, aun pudo sentir la esencia de Rey impregnando su piel. Sonrió, preguntándose si ella estaría siendo buena, trabajando con aquel calentón o si, por el contrario, estaría solucionándolo ella solita… en horario de trabajo.


	10. Balance de Blancos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey declare ceasefire and reach a truce.

CAPÍTULO 10. BALANCE DE BLANCOS

 

Andaba por la calle furiosa. Furiosa y con un temblor, un ardor y un todo en el cuerpo que es que estaba que trinaba. Vaya que si lo estaba. Y también desubicada. Oh ¡Por la Fuerza! ¡¿Qué era eso!? ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando!?

Era como si su mente se hubiera quedado atorada en el sótano, cuando ese capullo no terminó el trabajo con ella. Como si Rey no pudiera pensar en otra cosa, sencillamente. Era así, simple. Toda la noche estuvo intentando quitarse la sensación de insatisfacción del cuerpo pero no le bastaba. Estaba aterrada al ver que no le bastaba con ella misma por primera vez en toda su condenada vida.

Oh… Y él estaría en su casa, partiéndose de risa, recordándola. El día de hoy estaría lleno de chispitas, con Kylo intentando provocarla mientras Rey aguantaba la compostura. Porque si ella tenía algo era dignidad. Dignidad y rebeldía, eso era… Pero vaya, aquella mañana toda esa seguridad y rebeldía se le había ido por el desagüe, viendo que volvía a estar en ese punto del que no bajaba ¡Por la Fuerza! ¡Si hasta tuvo que revisar haberse metido en el bolso la unidad BB-9E que intentaría conectar hoy en la torreta de su ordenador! ¡Se la había dejado en varias ocasiones encima de la mesa! Ni tan siquiera había recolocado bien la alfombra la primera vez que se disponía a salir de ese cuchitril que tenía por apartamento efímero, hasta que terminara su trabajo.

Pero a este paso parecía que iba a estar bastante tiempo allí. Kylo no dejaba de distraerla entre unas cosas y otras, como si fuera un mago experto en trucos de desorientación y control mental, anulando las funciones cerebrales de Rey para que no pensara en otra cosa que en ese maldito momento en el sótano.

Entró en el cine aquel viernes, con paso apurado, enfadada y dispuesta. Dispuesta a no amedrentarse, en darle su merecido y, con la excusa, colarse en su despacho e intentar pillar algo de su ordenador. Podía hacerlo, vaya que si podía. Era pan comido, por el momento Kylo no daba señales de sospecha y todo parecía rodar bien.

Pero, como siempre, cierto pelirrojo pedante parecía tener otros planes para ella. Quizá Rey se había camelado a Kylo pero meterse a Hux en el bolsillo iba a ser una piedra difícil de mover de su senda.

-¡Señorita!- Ella rodó sobre sus talones, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa histérica.- Le he dejado un post-it con las nuevas películas para proyectar.- Le extendió uno de esos papelitos malvas con esa letra tan pomposa y repipi. Rey lo leyó por encima pero las palabras de Hux le hicieron alzar la vista.- También se las he numerado para que no tenga que molestar a Kylo.- Aspiró aire sonoramente pero frenó en seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco discreta que estaba siendo en contenerse. El tic en el ojo de Hux fue una pequeña alerta que le puso los pies en la tierra durante un segundo más.- Hoy estamos algo ajetreados.

-No se preocupe, Hux.- El pelirrojo asintió antes de darse media vuelta y subir a su despacho mientras ella se apuraba en subir a la sala de proyectores, dispuesta a quitar los anuncios de las bobinas, recolocarlas en las fundas tras sanearlas y asegurarse de un buen estado antes de bajar al sótano.

Dejó el bolso y su chaqueta colgando del perchero tras la puerta y empezó a quitar los anuncios, sintiendo que estaba tan nerviosa por todo que le temblaban las manos. Rezaba a la fuerza, a los lores y a quien osara escucharla para que le dieran fuerzas, para no flaquear, para no decaer… Para no dejar en evidencia su estado necesitado delante de aquel capullo egocéntrico que tenía por superior y quizá como amante…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo al pensar en él de esa manera. En ese monstruo enorme, oscuro que transmitía de todo menos buenas intenciones.

Tomó aire y revisó el papelito de Hux, leyendo los títulos y rodando los ojos. Nuevamente ni había visto las películas allí mencionadas ni mucho menos le sonaban… Normal que el cine estuviera tan vacío ¿O es que acaso había fans de películas como “El Increíble Rancor Menguante” o “Con Blásters Y A Lo Loco”?

Entonces releyó bien el papelito… Oh, no podía ser. El cabrón de Hux había alargado la proyección de “Miedo y Asco en Las Lagon” hasta mediados de semana, haciendo sesión doble en la sala 1… que por suerte era la sala digital y cambiar películas era más cómodo.

Rey gruñó igualmente, bajando al sótano y empezando a buscar las dichosas bobinas antes de guardar las que ya tenía. Estuvieron a punto de resbalársele de las manos varias veces y no dejaba de recriminarse aquella actitud. ¿En qué la estaba convirtiendo este maldito capullo? ¿En un saco de hormonas descontroladas? ¡Vamos, joder! Era más que eso. Era una persona compleja, lo primero. Estaba en una misión de infiltración, eso lo segundo. Y debería resultar determinante. Y tenía más orgullo y dignidad que esto, eso lo tercero. Porque si su trabajo y el peligro que corría no era suficiente para centrarla, lo debería hacer mínimamente por sí misma. ¿No?  Y sin embargo, en su cabeza, casi podía ver a Kylo sonriendo con burla ante sus esfuerzos. Cabrón arrogante…

Subió de nuevo las escaleras, esta vez más enfurecida consigo misma por estar en aquella situación que con Kylo. Porque aunque él fuera el culpable, definitivamente ella era la responsable. Había creído que podría controlar la situación cuando se subió de un salto a aquel escritorio. Y no pensó en nada más que una manera de salvarse el culo y había resultado ser todo lo contrario, un salto a un pozo que ni siquiera había visto. Ni lo había visto, ni se había mentalizado, ni mucho menos había creído que le gustaría ni un ápice. Era humillante para una buena parte de sí misma. Tenía que recuperar el control de esa situación de algún modo.

Tener ese propósito en mente fue como recuperar las riendas de una parte de sí misma, al menos una que importaba y a la que solía escuchar con frecuencia, su cabeza. Porque su cuerpo nunca había respondido así ante nadie y la tenía desquiciada. Era como si toda su piel tirara en lado opuesto a donde ella se dirigiera, ardía y estaba irritada. Y reconocía la sensación, había vivido en un desierto antes, había tenido la dermis tan cuarteada que habían parecido escamas. Pero es que cada vez que se miraba la piel, todo estaba tan normal como siempre. La aridez estaba por dentro aunque el interior de sus muslos siguiera humedeciéndose cada vez que se rozaba sin querer. Humillante, definitivamente. Denigrante y bochornoso. Debía sentir cierta repulsa hacia él y sin embargo, más allá de cierto atisbo de desprecio, no podía creerse que estuviera trabajando al tiempo que realmente consideraba con seriedad correr directa hacia un placer perverso que la tenía andando en ascuas.

Alzó la mirada al techo lanzando un suspiro cuando consiguió poner las bobinas donde correspondía sin que sus dedos temblorosos hicieran de la tarea más sencilla un imposible. Y lo peor era que, desde su frustración de anoche, pensar en Poe y en lo que Kylo había hecho con él ya no tenía casi ningún efecto a la hora de reprimirla. Porque a ella definitivamente no la estaba tratando igual. Y se lo estaba poniendo todo muy difícil. Debía encontrar información ya, con urgencia. Empezaba a convertirse en una cuestión de emergencia por preservar su salud mental.

Se guardó el chip BB9E en un pliegue de la ropa y se limpió el sudor de las palmas de las manos antes de salir de su cabina. Y cuando cerraba la puerta estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente a sí misma. Se le había olvidado modificar las cámaras del pasillo, la verían llamar a la puerta del despacho… Fue a darse la vuelta, y con la mano en el picaporte de la cabina, pensó que, a fin de cuentas, no le venía tan mal que se viera que, quien quisiera saberlo, entraba al despacho de Kylo y tardaba un poquito en salir.

Enfrentó el pasillo con una nueva determinación y se paró de nuevo ante su puerta. Llamaría, ¿y luego qué? ¿Volvería a entrar sin pedir permiso, desobedeciéndole? ¿O iba a hacerle caso? Jamás se habría preguntado esa clase de gilipolleces si no fuera porque parecían tan importantes en el juego que se traía entre manos con él. ¿Habría alguna clase de premio si obedecía? ¿O alguna clase de castigo si no lo hacía? ¿Tenía sentido que le obedeciese como una cría después de una reprimenda? ¿O podía actuar con la rebeldía que le pedía el cuerpo puesto que, al fin y al cabo, ya había sido castigada sin motivo? Se sopló un mechón de pelo con un bufido exasperado. No le gustaba este juego, era exasperante.

Alzó el puño y lo dejó caer sobre la madera de la puerta. Un toque, dos toques, tres. Y sonrió.

Entonces abrió, encontrándole con la cabeza apoyada perezosamente en una mano, observando algo en la pantalla con un interés que, de no ser por el brillo en sus ojos, apenas sería evidente. Kylo gruñó, preguntándole sin muchas ganas qué quería y ella frunció el ceño al verle tan raro. Terminó de entrar en el despacho, cerrando la puerta y aquel golpecito pareció llamar su atención. Desvió los ojos de la pantalla mientras se reacomodaba, dejándose caer con cansancio en la silla y fue a decir algo pero aquella actitud tan extraña terminó de desubicar a Rey, si es que acaso se había ubicado alguna vez desde el encuentro en el sótano.

-¿Estás bien?- Kylo se calló de golpe. Mirándola como si le hubiera preguntado por la existencia de los midiclorianos, totalmente desconcertado. Parpadeó varias veces, asimilando aquella pregunta tan suave por parte de la chica, quien le miraba como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado a su suerte.

De todas las preguntas que esperaba, esa era la que no entraba en sus planes. Y pensó en cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le preguntó eso por interés verdadero y no en consecuencia a algo que se acababa de presenciar, algo que le había hecho daño. No, Rey lo había preguntado porque había intuido algo en él. Tomó aire, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sin saber qué decirle. ¿La verdad? ¿Una mentira piadosa?

Tragó saliva, reseteándose mientras pasaba por alto que Rey se acercaba a su mesa lentamente, temerosa, curiosa y algo preocupada por encontrarle así. ¿Dónde estaba el “¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de pedir permiso para entrar, niña?”? ¿Dónde estaba esa mirada de depredador? ¿Dónde estaba el Kylo que creía esperar encontrar allí? No parecía querer responderle… O quizá no parecía creer haber escuchado bien. Ella apoyó ambas manitas en la mesa, quedándose frente a él, mirándole mientras Kylo parecía mirarla… Pero ella reconocía aquella forma de observar. No estaba mirándola. Estaba mirándose a sí mismo desde dentro.

-Cansado.- Respondió.- Estoy cansado…- Y con cuidado se pasó la mano por los ojos, frotándose. Rey aprovechó el tiempo que se tomó Kylo para desentumecerse los párpados para observar momentáneamente la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba viendo una película… Una película muy rara donde estaban asfixiando a un tío metiéndole papeles a presión por la boca con una cuchara.- Nena, te he dicho que no puedes pasar sin mi permiso.- Ella viró los ojos rápidamente hacia él y entonces le reconoció de nuevo, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara. Y Rey ladeó la cabeza, con aires de superioridad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por si te pillo tocándote pensando en mí?- Kylo rió nasalmente, alzando una comisura en consecuencia. Algo le hizo virar la mano al teclado y pulsar el espacio para pausar la película. Rey sabía que le había dado gas sin apenas esfuerzo y que, de momento, estaba controlando la situación.

-¿Y por qué piensas que tiene que ser pensando en ti?

-¿Acaso hay alguien más?- Kylo bajó levemente la comisura. Imperceptible para un ojo poco adiestrado pero Rey vio una sutil diferencia en su cara y, por tanto, en su cabeza. Como si hubiera pulsado un botón que produjera un pequeño cambio al principio… Y desatara un efecto mariposa en consecuencia. Lo que no sabía es qué había desatado concretamente, pero parecía que Kylo también estaba lento desde lo acontecido en el sótano.

-¿Estarías celosa si así fuera?

-En absoluto.- La comisura de Kylo volvió a alzarse mientras se reacomodaba en la silla.

-No me mientas, nena.- Entonces se relamió antes de tomar aire.- ¿Has venido por algo o sólo porque te gusta no cumplir con tu trabajo?- Ahí estaba la oportunidad. Rey se recargó un poco en la esquina de la mesa, acercándose poco a poco pero ahora deteniéndose. Sentada, sonriendo con superioridad.

-No soy yo quien empieza algo que luego no termina.- Oh, por la forma en la que Kylo cambió levemente de expresión Rey sabía que había tocado algo que no debía en su torre de egocentrismo.

-Ya te dije, niña, que lo que consigas o no de mí sólo es culpa tuya. No mía.- Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente haciendo que Rey se afincara más en su sitio.

-Miéntete si te sientes mejor contigo mismo pero…- Se alzó de hombros.- Creo que sólo eres alguien que nunca acaba aquello que empieza.- La cara de Kylo se tornó oscuramente seria.

 Empezaba a ver un doble sentido que se forzaba a no seguir analizando. No, Rey no estaba hablando de las veces que Hux le había pedido matar a alguien y él, sencillamente, no había podido. No podía estar hablando de eso, por favor, sólo era una civil más. Una chica más de a pie. Alguien que escuchaba cuchicheos que no llegaban a la mitad de lo que realmente pasaba.

 La respiración de Kylo empezó a ser profunda y pesada, como quien está conteniendo algo… Pero una vocecita interna le estaba diciendo a Rey que ese algo que estaba conteniendo nada tenía que ver con los derroteros por los que ella quería tirar. Tragó saliva… Y quiso tranquilizar la situación dejándole ver lo que supuestamente creía que él quería ver.

-Lo siento…- Se relamió, bajando los ojos apenada y Kylo relajó un poco sus reacciones internas, volviendo a sentirse desubicado con aquella chica. Ella entonces alzó los ojos.- Lo siento… Es que…- Miró al techo mientras surcaba la mesa, arrastrando el trasero por el borde e intentando llegar a él.- Es sólo que…- tomó aire y empezó a ver que esa nueva reconducción parecía surtir efecto.- ¿Todavía puedo…?- Kylo parpadeó lentamente, apretando la mandíbula e inclinando la cabeza con suavidad.- ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo?- Rey alzó una mano, apoyándola en el posa-brazos de la silla donde él se encontraba. Temiendo que le negara la proximidad pero Kylo no se movía. Ella aprovechó el nuevo punto de apoyo y se inclinó hacia él, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos suplicantes.- ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de pedírtelo?

Kylo recorrió aquella cara pecosa con los ojos, analizándola con cuidado, sintiendo que la ira que había despertado en él, que aquel conflicto, se sustituía por otro que le gustaba más, por otro conflicto que al menos no le hacía daño, no le hacía sentir como un niño al que habían forzado a crecer. Absolutamente.

El conflicto que sentía se debatía entre su propio placer chocando con el gusto de escuchar súplicas por dolores agradables, por cosas que él hacía y que, pese a dejar a la otra persona temblando y sin respirar, para nada terminaría matándola si se sobrepasaba. Y era tan, pero tan absolutamente agradable soltar las riendas por una vez, era tan agradable escuchar otro tipo de quejidos, de gritos…

Alzó una mano, atrapando la mejilla de la chica, quien cerró los ojos, agradeciéndole el contacto. Kylo suspiró y se adelantó, quedando cerca, muy cerca, de sus labios.

-No lo sé, nena…- Ella abrió los ojos, dolorida, triste, necesitada y totalmente desolada por aquella respuesta. Pero Kylo le acarició las comisuras con el pulgar mientras volvía a pasarle los ojos por toda la cara.

-¿No?- Kylo se alzó de hombros suavemente, indicándole que tampoco sabía qué hacer para ponerle remedio.- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?- Y Kylo alzó los ojos, chocando violentamente con la mirada de ella.

-Quizá… Quizá haya algo.- Rey se relamió antes de morderse el labio.- Tienes que ganártelo, nena.– Y pasó el pulgar por el labio de ella, atrapando la saliva que había quedado en él, antes de llevárselo a la boca sin apartarle la mirada. Sin ser un beso, se sintió mucho más íntimo.

-Oh, Kylo… - Rey se inclinó un poco más hacia él, sabiendo perfectamente que se estaba tomando una licencia que él no le estaba dado, y aún así, qué demonios, ¿Por qué no? – Puedes dudar que pueda hacer algo, pero que encuentre el modo de ganármelo…  - Y de todas las cosas que ya había hecho la chica por romper sus esquemas, la que más le sorprendió fue verle flexionar las rodillas hasta postrarse ante él. Mirándole, todo el rato. Mientras se acomodaba en aquella postura en la que no había pensado verla nunca, por puro orgullo, por pura rebeldía. Sentía sus pequeñas manos recorrer la tela de sus vaqueros, desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas. Le vio alzar una ceja cuando sus manos llegaron al interior de sus muslos. - ¿Sigue sin gustarte que te acaricien? - Casi se atragantó cuando sintió que sus dedos trazaban a lo largo de la marcha ascendente, haciéndole saltar a su toque y realmente esperaba que no cuestionara por qué estaba parcialmente duro desde que la había visto acercarse al escritorio.

\- Hoy me siento más permisivo en ese aspecto. – Le concedió, al tiempo que sus manos le recorrían los cuádriceps lentamente, hasta llegar a él. Kylo contuvo el suspiro en el pecho, sin perderse el brillo de victoria en la mirada de la chica, que empezó a recorrer su longitud a través de la tela de los pantalones.

\- Y supongo que no es una ventaja que vayas a darme muy a menudo, ¿me equivoco? – Y Kylo fue a responder cuando Rey simplemente apoyó la cabeza en su rodilla antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia él, que era incapaz de perderse un solo detalle, para volver a dirigirla hacia la atención de sus manos y bajarle la cremallera.

\- En absoluto. – Le respondió, con la voz más grave de lo que habría pretendido. Se obligó a dejar de aferrarse a los brazos de la silla, y pasó una mano por la cabeza de ella, acostada sobre su rodilla. Luego, sintió la tibieza de sus dedos, buscándole, hasta que le envolvió con su mano, sacándole ante ella, tanto como sintió el jadeo de la chica, apreciándole.

\- Es una pena. - Tarareó suavemente, dándole algunos tirones tentativos. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba hablando, pero cada vez era más difícil concentrarse en las palabras.

Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse con cada giro y tirón de sus dedos. Él estaba completamente erecto en su mano ahora y realmente contuvo un gemido cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo más rápido. Sin soltarle apenas, logró lamerse la mano y volver a acariciarle, haciéndole sentir un tirón involuntario en la cadera ante su toque. Suave al principio, incluso perezosa, hasta que volvió a alzar la mirada hasta él, aumentando mínimamente la presión de su puño, obligándole a jadear ante ella. Porque a diferencia de la chica, él no tenía ningún problema con su orgullo. No cuando podía verla completamente echada sobre él, podía seguir el movimiento de su brazo y el baile de muñeca sobre él. Pudo ver su brazo trabajando duro para mover su mano arriba y abajo de su pene. La forma en la que su mano le envolvía. Él, tan grande, en comparación con ella, con su mano, y sus finos dedos.

Entonces la sintió moverse, reacomodarse, sentir de nuevo las rodillas y sin apartarle la mirada, abrió la boca sobre él, sacando la lengua y dejando caer, con una lentitud pasmosa e hipnotizante, un hilillo de saliva que cayó justo en su punta, haciéndole jadear ante la visión de ella, relamiéndose justo antes de lamerle, de la base hasta el final y viceversa, como midiéndole.

 -Joder…-  Jadeó, su pequeña muñeca añadiendo un giro a su movimiento hacia arriba a lo largo de la piel resbaladiza justo antes de aceptarle en su boca. Se sintió latir en su mano y entre sus labios, seguro de que ella tuvo que haberlo sentido porque notó el zumbido de la risa en su garganta y se inclinó más cerca… Para poder aceptarle mejor. No pudo evitarlo, sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, sosteniéndole la cabeza con una fuerza contenida y un siseo que llegó a sus oídos.

Sus manos se aferraron a sus muslos y no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco cuando sintió que la chica se forzaba a aceptarle por entero en su garganta, aguantaba unos segundos que tiraron de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y sacaba la lengua para lamerle en su camino de vuelta, besándole la punta mientras cogía aire y volvía a intentarlo. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, vencido pero negándose a cederle la derrota, sintiendo que el paraíso tenía, por fuerza, que llevar su nombre.

Volvió a quitarle el pelo de la cara, contemplándola mientras sentía que se hiperventilaba sin darse cuenta, respirando a destiempo y sin poder controlar apenas nada. Por todos los holocrones, si ya le volvía loco el primer encuentro que tuvieron, ella tan estrecha y tan receptiva, ahora estaba totalmente listo para encerrar en un manicomio.

-Joder, nena…- Nuevamente le apartó el pelo mientras Rey seguía trabajándole de aquella manera tan hipnótica.- Mírame…- Y ella, obediente, alzó los ojos observándole, frenando la mano poco a poco e intentando tragarle todo lo que podía, viendo cómo Kylo luchaba por no poner los ojos en blanco.

Lentamente le sacó, perezosa, lamiéndole y succionándole hasta llegar a la punta donde le dio un lametón antes de volver a engullirle mientras le mantenía la mirada. Pero entonces Kylo se puso rígido y apartó los ojos, observando hacia la puerta. Rey se quedó estática y Kylo giró la cabeza, aguantando la respiración, aguantando el tipo… Aguantando.

-Métete debajo de la mesa…- Susurró lentamente mientras seguía escuchando, esforzándose por mantener las formas. Rey le sacó de su boca y gateó hasta quedar bajo el escritorio, sin entender qué pasaba. Agradeció que la madera del escritorio que tapaba las piernas de Kylo llegara hasta el suelo, ocultándola totalmente. Kylo se enderezó en el asiento y ella siguió de rodillas. Cerca, muy cerca de él. Se relamió y entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió tras un par de golpecitos que sonaron suaves. Y Rey apretó un poco más a Kylo en su puño. Él fue a apartarla pero ya era tarde.

-¿Kylo?- La voz de Hux sonó mientras la cabeza de este se asomaba.

-Estoy.- Articuló mientras sentía a Rey accionarse. El taconeo de Hux retumbó en la sala mientras ella seguía estimulándole. Observando cada rincón del escritorio… Oh, era su oportunidad. Y el hecho de estar trabajándole le haría no preguntarse si había estado haciendo algo bajo la mesa.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás ocupado?

-Un poco.- Apretó el puño, clavando las uñas en el posa-brazos de su asiento. Cerrando los ojos mientras maldecía a Rey mentalmente.- ¿No puede esperar?

-No, la verdad.- Rey no le veía pero podía notar la cara de preocupación de Hux, observando a su amigo desde la otra punta de la sala.

-Venga, rapidito…- Y Rey sonrió, estimulándole y acelerando un poco el ritmo.  Una de las manos de Kylo golpeó el escritorio y Rey captó el mensaje, bajando la velocidad.- Había una araña…- Rey aguantó la risa ante aquella salvada de Kylo, quizá por la mirada pidiendo explicaciones de Hux por aquel golpe. Y ella activó los chips en sus muñecas, como consecuencia al sonido de unas carpetas cayendo sobre la mesa.

Todo lo que fueran a decirse iba a quedar registrado por aquellos micrófonos, así que ahora podía dedicarse a intentar acoplar la unidad BB9E en la torre del ordenador que, casualmente, se alzaba a su izquierda… aunque un poco lejos.

-Le han visto.- Kylo parpadeó, sorprendido. De hecho se irguió en el asiento. Rey no entendía nada.

-¿En serio? –Se enderezó de golpe y Rey no tuvo más remedio que seguir ese movimiento, alejándose de la torreta en consecuencia.

-Sí. El Líder Supremo está avisado…- Uffff, aquello le hizo rodar los ojos a la chica ¿En serio? No pudo evitar mirarle desde abajo con la nariz arrugada. Acababa de referirse a él en tercera persona.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo le han…?- Hux punteó los archivos sobre la mesa mientras Rey percibía una vibración, quizá un teléfono

-Es Phasma.- Kylo asintió- Esta noche, en su hacienda, hablamos.- ¿Ahora le trataba de usted?- Tengo que contestar… Quizá tenga que ausentarme.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes.

-Descansa. Y ábrete la ventana, que estás demasiado acalorado.- El pelirrojo cerró la puerta antes de responder al teléfono, quizá encaminándose a su despacho. Rey aprovechó el momento de serenidad, de impresión, de shock de Kylo para propulsarse y conectar a un puerto aquella unidad que no dejaba rastro de conexión allá donde se enchufara. Y entonces ella volvió a arrodillarse ante él, prosiguiendo con el estímulo. Esperando, sin interrumpir sus caricias en él hasta que sintió la puerta cerrarse y entonces se adelantó para poder volver a lamerle, ignorante de la adicción que su sabor generaba en ella.

Sin embargo, se quedó a medio camino, relamiéndose los labios cuando le sintió impulsarse hacia atrás, apartándose de ella y mirándola desde allí. Rey le soltó, reconociendo el final de aquel primer tiempo, limpiándose las comisuras con el dorso de la mano, degustándose, recreándose en su sabor mezclándose con su saliva, sin apartarle la mirada mientras él tampoco perdía un solo detalle de ella, de sus labios enrojecidos por contenerle y brillantes, sus ojos chispeantes de una picardía dispuesta a arrastrarle a un infierno muy diferente a todos los que conocía, y esa carita.

Kylo se alejó aun más de ella, cogiéndole las mejillas mientras intentaba contenerse de nuevo en sus pantalones, tirando de ella fuera del escritorio al tiempo que lidiaba consigo mismo. Y verla gatear hacia él casi le hace imposible cubrirse con los vaqueros, dando por imposible el hecho de abrochárselos por el momento. Se apartó un poco más, dándole el espacio justo para poder alzarse, pinzando su labio inferior con los dientes.

-Espero - Susurró ella contra su boca. – Que Hux no convierta el interrumpirnos en una costumbre. – Kylo soltó una risa nasal mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y se recostaba de nuevo contra el respaldo.

\- Y yo espero que seas de las que termina lo que empieza. –Rey le mantuvo la mirada. Aun estando, por una vez, en una posición más alta que la de él, Kylo seguía mirándola como cuando había estado de rodillas. Alzó una ceja, altiva. Y, sin poder evitar una sonrisa orgullosa, se sentó en el borde de la mesa, separando sus rodillas cuanto pudo, expuesta a su mirada predadora y hambrienta aun con la ropa puesta.

\- Gánatelo. – Le soltó sin más, encogiéndose de hombros antes de apoyar una mano tras ella para equilibrarse mientras dirigía la otra a su mismo centro, llevándose consigo toda la atención de Kylo de su cara al movimiento de sus dedos.

Quizás pudiera encontrar la manera de negárselo a sí misma más tarde pero, en este justo momento, no, no podía rehuir la evidencia de lo mucho, muchísimo que deseaba aquello, de lo encendida que estaba y de lo mucho que necesitaba SU  toque. Porque estaba claro que el de ella misma había dejado de funcionarle esa misma noche, y no estaba nada contenta con ello, pero podía arreglarlo.

Se acarició a través de la ropa, recorriéndose de arriba abajo sin un solo ápice de vergüenza o timidez, sin poder evitar morderse el labio cuando concentró las yemas de sus dedos en el nudo de todos sus nervios, donde llevaba acumulándose toda su sensibilidad desde ayer hasta este mismo momento, sin pausa, sin concisiones, sin piedad. Boqueó para respirar con pesadez y eso pareció devolver a Kylo a donde estaba, con sus pupilas negras y magnéticas de vuelta a ella.

-Quizás debiéramos plantear una tregua. – Prosiguió Rey, y su voz sonó más como un ronroneo que como la propuesta de un alto el fuego. – No hay necesidad de hacerlo todo más duro. – Le provocó.

Se levantó de la silla como un resorte, irguiéndose sobre ella como lo había hecho otras veces. Sólo que esta vez, la figura negra y amenazante que se le echaba encima ya no le intimidaba, no como antes. Ya no le coaccionaba y le hacía languidecer y encogerse buscando refugio muy lejos de él. Ahora, exaltaba una parte de ella que quería extenderse ante él y sentirle con toda su ferocidad. Y no sabía qué le pasaba para desear algo así, pero se dijo que serían las ganas acumuladas cegando su buen juicio, porque aquello no era normal en ella.

Kylo le apartó la mano para sustituirla con la suya, más grande, más fuerte, y justo lo que necesitaba, delatando a su palma lo caliente que estaba y lo mucho que requería de su toque, de su firmeza. Y llevó la mano libre a su nuca, acercándola a él. Rey jadeó contra sus labios.

-Si quieres una tregua, nena, antes tengo un par de condiciones. – Rey contuvo un escalofrío mientras la gravedad de su voz le atravesaba hasta la médula. Y su mano seguía cubriéndola, manteniéndola en suspenso. – Y si aceptas, no hay vuelta atrás. – Rey se reprimió el poner los ojos en blanco. Era un poco tarde para hacer un trato sobre sus jueguecitos perversos y sus peculiaridades sexuales. Aun así, ella le siguió el hilo, se acercó a él y le pasó la lengua por el mentón en una caricia que debía servir como respuesta porque ya estaba muy ocupada tratando de respirar con normalidad cada vez que se movía incontrolada sobre su mano. – Me da igual cuántas veces te toques en mi presencia o no, Rey. – Y ella plantó las orejas. Eso iba en serio. Había dicho su nombre. No ninguno de sus apelativos. – Pero para correrte, nena, vas a pedirme permiso. – Rey boqueó contra su boca. ¿Qué? ¿Iba en serio? – Como si tienes que llamarme. Pero pides permiso. - ¿Qué le ha dado a este tipo con el permiso? ¿Acaso pedía permiso a su madre para ser tan cabrón?

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió no fue la condición que le imponía, sino encontrarse a sí misma tragando saliva antes de asentir, complaciente. Y Kylo sonrió de medio lado antes de volver a recorrer con sus ojos todo lo que ella le mostraba, deseoso de poder empezar.

Condujo los ojos a sus labios entreabiertos, jadeantes, hinchados y humedecidos para luego volver a mirarle directamente a los ojos, como si pidiera un permiso más por ponerla en un aprieto que por querer saber si estaba dispuesta. Le pasó la lengua por los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y Rey correspondía, dejándose hacer mientras sentía la mano de Kylo accionarse sobre su ropa interior, impregnándola de todo lo que ella segregaba. Y Rey se alzó más la falda, facilitándole el trabajo y poder ver qué le estaba haciendo.

Kylo arrastró su mano libre hasta el cuello de la chica, reteniendo a Rey en el sitio mientras él se separaba, volviendo a mirarla, haciendo que Rey se sintiera en una nube por tantas atenciones.

-¿Qué vas a querer?- Y ella fue a pedírselo sin rechistar pero Kylo se acercó peligrosamente a su boca, susurrándole sobre los labios, cortando a la chica antes de que ésta pudiera responder nada.- ¿Vas a querer correrte en mi boca o en mi mano, niña?- Y aquello le quitó el aliento de un plumazo, dejándole el cerebro cortocircuitando mientras sentía como se abría una presa en su entrepierna.

Rey bajó los ojos, tomando aire y centrándose. Siempre centrándose. Pretendiendo que Kylo no se apoderara de su control tan fácilmente, que no le robara los mandos con aquella facilidad de quien lleva haciéndolo toda la vida.

-Creo que es justo que sea en tu boca.- Kylo rió sobre la de ella, volviendo a pasarle la mano por toda su extensión, haciendo que Rey vibrara.

-¿Justo? ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa…- Y coló un dedo por una de las aperturas para los muslos, llegando hasta ella sin que Rey lo esperara. Y boqueó sobre los labios de él.- Yo no me he corrido en la tuya.

-Puedes hacerlo luego…- Habló como pudo mientras Kylo le apartaba la ropa interior con la misma mano que estaba dedicándole atenciones e introdujo un dedo más en ella, haciendo que Rey arqueara la espalda.

Entonces se agachó, descendiendo y apartándole las bragas con la mano, sin querer quitárselas. Rey se tumbó sobre la mesa, encima de las carpetas que había dejado Hux. Sintiendo cómo el gusanillo de alguna libreta se le metía en la espina dorsal. Y fue a quejarse pero entonces sintió la lengua de Kylo surcarla mientras que con una mano le alzaba el muslo, haciendo que Rey depositara la pantorrilla en su hombro.

Él se agazapaba feroz sobre ella, atacándola mientras conseguía atenderla tanto con la mano como con su boca, quitándole toda capacidad de razonamiento a la chica, quien clavó la vista al techo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, recordando que él odiaba que le acariciaran… y ahora mismo no quería que volviera a dejarle con el orgasmo entrecortado en el vientre. No.

-Voy a… Mancharlo todo.- Señaló en voz alta al empezar a sentir cómo el líquido resbalaba por sus glúteos al compás de aquel sonido vicioso que producían los dedos de él al bombearla como estaba haciendo.- Joder…

-Mánchalo todo, nena. No temas.- Habló, elevándose un poco y dedicándole ahora atenciones con la mano, observando su rostro contraerse ante todo lo que estaba provocando en ella.- No hay nada que vaya a echarse a perder.- Rey abrió los ojos, mirándole y sorprendiéndose de encontrarle tan encima, tan cerca. Y entonces Kylo se apoyó en su pecho, dejando la oreja en el centro de su esternón, ladeándose mientras seguía estimulándola con la mano, cada vez más frenéticamente.

Podía sentir el corazón de la chica retumbar con fuerza, podía escuchar cómo aguantaba los gemidos, respirando de forma entrecortada, ahogándose y a la vez saturada de aire… Podía sentirla con tanta fuerza que llegó a pensar que se correría con sólo ver cómo se corría ella. Introdujo un tercer dedo, abriéndola, expandiéndola y separándose para poder contemplarla aguantar todos los gemidos que quería soltar.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. No pudo contenerse más, y aquel gemido se le escapó del pecho, un lamento tan lleno de deseo que casi, casi parecía una súplica.

Kylo alzó la mirada hacia ella cuando sintió que buscaba cierta liberación, que estaba al borde, que empezaba a temblar a su alrededor, y desenterró los dedos de ella, enfrentándola en el momento exacto en el que vio la sorpresa y la ira en sus ojos verdes. La vio a punto de maldecirle y rozó su centro justo, justo donde ella más lo necesitaba, provocando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueara. Kylo arrastró la mano libre hasta su nuca, atrapando su pelo en un puño y tirando de ella para que le mirara.

-¿Cuál es la condición que te he puesto, nena? – Le dio un toque en el clítoris que le hizo dar un respingo de pura impresión. - ¿Lo has olvidado o no me has escuchado?

\- No… - Apenas había empezado, y su respuesta se había quedado en un suspiro desesperado contra su boca, cuando notó que le daba otro toque, pillándola por sorpresa, y casi dolorida por la estimulación.

\- ¿No a qué? ¿No la recuerdas o no me has escuchado? – Pinzó su centro entre dos nudillos, y la dejó tiritando. Sus piernas temblaron descontroladas y sentía que todo, absolutamente todo se le iba de las manos. Pero es que quería soltarse. Necesitaba soltarse. Ya no quería hacer más equilibrios sobre ese borde. Necesitaba.

\- No puedo correrme… - Volvió a empezar, captando su atención de nuevo. Rey se forzó en aguantarle la mirada, una especie de duelo que comenzaba a sonarle a plegaria. Ese no era el final que había esperado. Pero, tal y como estaba, sólo quería llegar a alguna parte. – No hasta que me des permiso. – Y aun en la arista última de su resistencia, pudo ver el placer que le estaba provocando todo aquello, lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de tenerla así, tirante, ardiendo, laxa, obediente, lánguida y rogándole tal y como quería.

-Eso es, nena. – Y como si eso hubiera sido la contraseña para activar un mecanismo complejísimo, Kylo volvió a dejarse caer entre sus piernas, llenándola de nuevo con sus largos dedos mientras extendía besos suaves en el interior de sus muslos. Su mano se deslizó por su pecho, agarrándolo firmemente. Ella chilló cuando sus dedos agarradores buscaron y encontraron su pezón, pellizcando el pico firme casi con demasiada fuerza. Sus dedos llevándola muy alto  hasta que sintió su lengua torturándola hasta tenerla latiendo a su alrededor y sin poder contener los gemidos ante la presión que se generaba en su vientre, sin poder reprimirse ni un segundo más. No podía. No podía. Lo sentía.  – Córrete para mi, nena. – le oyó susurrar contra su piel húmeda y sensible. Y entonces, no hubo remedio para ella. Sollozó de alivio, su cuerpo temblando y apretándose cuando su liberación inundó sus sentidos. Tenía la vaga idea de agradecerle una y otra vez. Repitiéndolo como un canto. Pero es que había perdido todo el control sobre sí misma cuando aquel orgasmo fue arrancado directamente de todo su cuerpo. 

Y Kylo no la soltó aun cuando sólo quedaban las réplicas asaltando su cuerpo. No la soltó. Las olas de placer lentamente comenzaron a retroceder y ella gimió suavemente mientras apartaba sus dedos de ella con una gentileza de la que carecían todos sus actos. Él le dio una última y firme lamida antes de apoyarse con ambas manos en el borde de la mesa, viéndola, mirándola, sin perderse un detalle, de su postura sobre su mesa, de sus rodillas trémulas y de su carita de satisfacción y de gratitud plena.

Rey gimió y pudo oírle reír. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y enfrentar su mirada. Tenía ese aire de superioridad que, ahora que estaba saciada, empezaba a escalar puestos en sus prioridades el hecho de querer borrarla. Se relamió, tragando saliva y tratando de recuperar el aire, tratando de quitarse las carpetas de debajo de su cuerpo pero sin bajarse de aquella mesa. No… a ese juego también sabía jugar y no había terminado. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones y la prominencia que delataba su deseo.

Entonces, Kylo se alejó de ella, desconcertándola por un momento. Le siguió con la mirada, tanto como él se la mantenía, mientras bordeaba la mesa. Y, tal y como se acercaba, Rey adivinó sus intenciones. Se impulsó para dejar caer la cabeza sobre el borde de la mesa al tiempo que oía su cremallera bajarse. Y abrió la boca justo para darle la bienvenida, pletórica porque ahora ese era su turno.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando la sintió tomarle por entero en su boca. Más aun que antes, más profundo, más duro,  más fuerte, y sin embargo, más suave. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia ella, casi se deshace ahí mismo, en ese mismo segundo, viendo cómo su garganta se amoldaba a su forma. No se contuvo, no con Rey. Con Rey iba a ser difícil, muy difícil, contenerse nada. Ni impulsos, ni todo lo demás. No se contuvo y posó la mano sobre la fragilidad de su cuello, sobre su garganta conteniéndole y succionándole, arrancándole un gemido gutural del pecho tras otro.

Kylo acariciaba la garganta de ella, como si todas las protuberancias que sentía bajo el tacto fuera una especie de réplica propia, enfundada en ella. Encajaban tan bien que era una lástima la situación en la que se encontraban.

Inhaló aire sonoramente por la nariz, dejándolo escapar mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por todo aquello. Rey apretaba. No era como él imaginó que sería. Aparentaba ser frágil y delicada pero era más dura que una piedra, más fuerte que un árbol de Endor y tan impredecible como un mandaloriano.

-Joder, nena…- Su mano surcó el cuello de la chica, colándose por el cuello del vestido hasta llegar al pecho, atrapándolo mientras notaba cómo Rey se amoldaba para facilitarle el tacto.- Joder, nena, no puedo contigo…- Gimoteó, moviéndose contra ella, intentando llegar más. Viendo cómo las manos de Rey se aferraban a su cintura, pidiéndole más… como si no tuviera suficiente. Joder, era increíble.

Sacó la mano de la prenda y la deslizó, surcando el valle de sus pechos, llegando a su vientre e intentando colarse en la ropa interior, pero Rey dio un respingo que a Kylo le sacó una sonrisa pícara.

-Mi niña está tan sensible...- Intentó tocarla otra vez y Rey se contorsionó, haciendo que Kylo retirara la mano, observándola desde donde estaba. Viendo que empezaba a elevarse como si le abdujeran.

Volvió a gruñir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo Rey se estaba dejando la piel en aquella posición tan asfixiante. Sentía los hilillos de saliva surcar sus comisuras, recorriéndole las mejillas mientras seguía succionándole hasta que las piernas le fallaran.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando sacárselo de la garganta todo lo que pudiera y más antes de volver a engullirle lento, sacándole un sonido ronco que subió de tono a medida que Rey avanzaba sobre su extensión. Posiblemente mañana le dolería el cuello… Pero en ese momento, por algún motivo, sólo buscaba más. Y entonces se deshizo cuando volvió a tocarla, como si la sensibilidad se le hubiera ido tras dos toques. Entonces la estimulación fue frenética, estaba claro lo que quería. Y era escuchar sus súplicas mientras intentaba tragarle.

Si no hubiera estado cegada por el éxtasis quizá se hubiera molestado ante el gesto, ante la intención de Kylo por escuchar sus ruegos con la boca llena. Pero es que la idea empezó a resultarle excitante, traicionándose a sí misma. Pero entonces le escuchó.

-Joder, nena, córrete conmigo.-Y aquello terminó de hacer que estallara.

Rey gimió a duras penas aún succionándole, indicándole que si seguía a ese ritmo iba a conseguirlo y, como si pudiera entenderla, captó sus gruñidos y se incorporó, facilitándole el trabajo mientras no le daba tregua con la mano. Justo cuando la espalda de Rey se arqueó con violencia él se dejó ir a la vez, convulsionando mientras se mordía con tal de no gritar, de no llamar en exceso la atención.

Sus piernas empezaron a presentar tics ante el esfuerzo mientras Rey hizo lo que pudo por tragarle, necesitando llevar una de sus manos a la empuñadura para poder hacer frente a todo lo que le había dado. Y él rebajó el contacto lentamente hasta cubrirle la zona con la mano, reteniendo el calor, reteniendo todo mientras intentaba controlar la respiración. Sintiendo aquellas braguitas húmedas pegarse al dorso de su mano y a Rey luchar por intentar respirar de nuevo.

Salió de ella, dándole espacio mientras la chica se reacomodaba sobre la mesa. Él se sentó, de espaldas a ella y no tardó en sentirla recostarse en él, espalda contra espalda, agitación con agitación y vibración con vibración. Las réplicas del orgasmo latían con fuerza mientras sentían que en aquella habitación empezaba a faltar el aire.

Rey dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y Kylo alzó la mano para atrapar su pelo en un puño y obligarla a mirarle. Esperaba ver muchas cosas pero la sonrisa radiante y satisfecha no había estado entre las opciones. Le rompió algo por dentro, no supo el qué pero no parecía un daño masivo, algo que no pudiera controlar o que no pudiera gestionarse en otro momento. Porque en este preciso instante, se encontraba demasiado ocupado grabándola para siempre en su memoria. Y después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, en su piel.

-Eso ha sido una jodida maravilla, nena. – Le concedió, y su sonrisa se hizo aun más deslumbrante, orgullosa incluso.

-Sí que lo ha sido. – Lograba vocalizar para contestarle mientras le invadía esa sensación de plenitud perezosa como si su cuerpo se llenara poco a poco de agua tibia. Le notó erguirse tras ella y bajarse de la mesa. Le siguió con la mirada mientras se colocaba de nuevo los pantalones y se situaba ante ella. Otra vez. Como al principio. Y como tal, su mente pareció recobrar el hilo. - ¿Cuál es la otra? – Kylo la miró con el ceño fruncido, posando sus grandes manos en sus caderas y arrastrándola hasta el borde de la mesa mientras él se dejaba caer sobre la silla. – La otra condición. –Aclaró, rápida. Y su mirada cambió por completo, observándola a ras de las cejas mientras colaba los pulgares por la cinturilla de sus bragas. – Antes has dicho “un par de condiciones” y sólo me has dicho una. – Kylo se relamió e hizo que se bajara de la mesa. Rey fue inmediatamente consciente de lo poco preparadas que estaban sus piernas para volver a soportar su peso con normalidad, sin temblar. Tuvo que apoyarse sobre los amplios y fuertes hombros de Kylo… Mientras sus pulgares se arrastraban por la gomilla con la ligereza de una pluma, para ir deslizando la tela por sus piernas. Y Rey ni siquiera supo por qué, pero se encontró cediendo sin ni siquiera planteárselo dos veces.

\- ¿Te ha sabido a poco la condición que te he puesto? – Le preguntó con un gruñido contenido. Y Rey empezaba a conocerse esos sonidos lo suficiente como para responder a ellos.

-Puedo con ello. – Le aseguró con orgullo, mientras flexionaba una rodilla para permitir que atrapara la prenda. Y luego la otra, siempre sujetándose sobre sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio… Hasta que alzó la mirada hacia ella, desarmándola. Rey trató de mantener la compostura, en previsión de que no iba a conservar las bragas. – Lo que no quiero son trampas en el último momento.

\- Te he permitido llamarme “cabrón” cuando me lo he ganado, nena. – Sostuvo las bragas en un puño y le fue bajando poco a poco el vestido hasta colocarlo en su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada. – Pero no te voy a permitir sugerir siquiera que pueda ser tan miserable. – Rey tragó saliva y asintió.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. – Atajó de nuevo. Entonces Kylo se alzó ante ella, cogiéndole de las manos, apartándolas de él y besando sus nudillos antes de dejarlas caer.

-La otra condición es que me quedo tus bragas como sello de nuestro trato. – Y se las guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón ante sus ojos. –Por ahora. – Le concedió, dejándola perpleja.

\- ¿Cómo que por a…?

-¿No tienes trabajo, nena? - La interrumpió, cortando su pregunta inquisitiva. Kylo a veces sentía que ya hacía suficientes preguntas con la mirada como para que encima les diera palabra. La vio tragar saliva y desviar la mirada, con cierta culpa, y sonrió. – Que no tenga que sancionarte por escaquearte en horas laborables, niña. – Y la mirada acusativa que le dedicó le hizo sonreír aun más, viéndola ceder y marcharse a seguir trabajando en su cine… Sin bragas.

…

 

El resto de la jornada se le hizo eterno. Porque sólo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha fría y tirarse en la cama a revisar si sus dos amigos electrónicos empezaban a dar señales. Y por otra parte, se le pasó mucho más rápido que otras veces. No podía evitar sentir que tenía cierto morbo el estar trabajando en las condiciones en las que Kylo la había dejado, empapada, temblorosa, satisfecha y sin ropa interior. La mirada que le dedicaba, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa escondida en las comisuras las dos veces que se habían cruzado en el resto del día. Había algo halagador y jodidamente retorcido en mantener un secreto y vivirlo con tanta intensidad. Ni siquiera sabía ya hasta qué punto era un problema para su moralidad o había implosionado en sí misma en uno de esos orgasmos. 

Cuando llegó a casa y se dio su ansiada ducha mientras la cena se calentaba en el microondas, rompiendo el silencio de la madrugada, descubrió la marca de un mordisco en la cara interna de su muslo, malditamente cerca a su ingle. Y debería sentir rabia, lo sabía. Debería. Pero sonrió.  Y su corazón ya no saltaba de pánico cuando oía el rugido de una moto pasar cerca de su ventana.

Pero casi le da un infarto cuando el portátil empezó a recibir señales… Después del idilio, volvía el trabajo. Y ahí estaban sus novedades.


	11. Vacío de Interpretación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... Kylo´s business and Hux being the military mind we all have already seen.

CAPÍTULO 11. VACÍO DE INTERPRETACIÓN.

 

_-Le han visto._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, el Líder Supremo está avisado._

_-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde le han…?-_ Luego aquel tap-tap-tap del dedo de Hux sobre la mesa, ensuciando su parte del audio. Luego la vibración.

_-Es Phasma. Esta noche, en su hacienda, hablamos. Tengo que contestar… Quizá tenga que ausentarme._

_-Sí, sí, no te preocupes._

Rey gruñó, volviendo a reproducir aquella parte el audio que había grabado a escondidas, bajo la mesa de Kylo. Su mañana libre se había centrado especialmente en revisar los audios con los auriculares especiales, intentando captar cada matiz, cada sonido, palabra y susurro… Pero en aquel audio no había nada más.

Se bajó los cascos mientras alzaba la vista del ordenador y daba un trago a su té, frío y algo insípido, sin saber hasta qué punto lo hacía por inercia, por darse un respiro o sencillamente porque quisiera. Dudaba de ese último motivo, ahora que lo pensaba.

Suspiró una vez más, rebobinando el audio y revisando sus anotaciones, enlazadas con toda la información que había recopilado Poe y añadiendo recientemente la perspectiva de Finn.

Phasma era como una especie de Parca… Si iba a buscarte, te llamaba o sencillamente dudaba de ti por alguna razón, podías darte por muerto. O por muerta, en el caso de Rey. Poe sólo había visto a esa mujer rubia y resplandeciente en un par de ocasiones, todas ellas con un final nefasto que suponía un ajuste más rudo a las tuercas de aquella máquina que movía la Primera Orden.

Las aclaraciones de Finn sacaban a relucir que Phasma, junto a su papel de mensajera de la muerte, podía estar trabajando para un cliente importante de la Primera Orden. Uno gordo, tanto como para poder dictarle a Kylo órdenes en vez de acoplarse al ritmo que tenían él y Hux.

Pero algo no le cuadraba, una pieza no le encajaba. Otra más, vaya, una que parecía ser bastante clave. Adivinar quién era Phasma y para quién trabajaba concretamente debía ser difícil, ella todavía no había tenido el placer o la desdicha de cruzarse con su cabellera blanca y corta. Le recordaba a un fantasma todo lo que sabía de ella. A un espíritu que parecía que todos conocían pero pocos habían visto. Nadie sabía nada más de ella, nadie tenía más información… 

Retiró los audios, eliminando del archivo aquellos que siguieron tras la interrupción de Hux, borrándolos del mapa total y completamente. Nadie necesitaba saber cómo estaba sacándose la información, era denigrante. Absurdo. Rompiendo todos los esquemas empoderados que tanto le había costado a Rey crearse, sintiéndose decepcionada consigo misma pero ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? Parecía que daba resultado y, además, conseguía salir relajada… Más que relajada.

Abrió otra ventana mientras se mentalizaba; Ella era quién estaba utilizando a Kylo, quien estaba aprovechándose de él, de su aparente falta de contacto… Justo como ella.

Si algo sabía de Kylo es que estaba solo. Completa y enteramente solo, a la deriva. Sin nadie. Y sólo la Fuerza sabría desde cuando… aunque, por la forma en la que solía tratar a Rey durante los encuentros, supo que al chico tampoco era como si le faltara experiencia.

Sonrió de medio lado, adentrándose en la computadora de Kylo a través de la unidad BB9E, hurgando entre los archivos, carpetas y recovecos ocultos de aquella CPU. Pero no encontró más que películas y series ¡Qué coño! ¡Ni tan siquiera encontró pornografía! ¡¿Qué clase de persona como Kylo no almacenaba porno en su ordenador?!

¡Oh! Rápidamente rodó los ojos, sonriendo mientras intentaba entrar en su buscador, accediendo a su historial. Por supuesto.

La clase de personas como Kylo no almacenaban porno, lo buscaban por la HoloRed. Y abrió el historial, entrando en él… Y la decepción volvió a azotarla cuando descubrió que sus búsquedas más recientes eran acerca de foros de crítica de cine y novedades varias sobre los diversos festivales. Vaya que tenía un buen perfil, vaya que cuidaban los detalles.

Intentó sacar búsquedas y patrones, siguiendo los consejos de aquel cursillo que les obligaron a hacer en la academia para rastrear a través de internet, buscando en las pestañas ocultas, el borrador del historial y un largo etcétera… Y nada.

¿En serio Kylo recurría a la imaginación? ¡Joder! ¿O a revistas?

Largó otro suspiro, viendo que otra maldita vez se le había ido el hilo con Kylo, el jodido Kylo Ren que conseguía desconcentrarla incluso sin estar presente en la misma sala que ella.

Rey cerró la pestaña de internet, volviendo a rebuscar entre las carpetas del ordenador. Algo debería encontrar, algo habría, alguna pista, algún contacto, algún… Algo.

Y sin embargo, joder, ahí no había nada. Ni carpetas ocultas, ni archivos fantasmas, ni contraseñas que sortear para llegar al mapa del tesoro. No había jodidamente nada. Aquello era inútil. Y le hacía sentir tan, pero tan frustrada. Rey no estaba haciendo todo lo que se estaba viendo obligada a hacer para nada. No se estaba dedicando en cuerpo y alma a algo que no estaba dándole resultado. Y mira que ponía cuerpo. Y esfuerzo. Y entusiasmo. Y ganas. Y nada. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Seguía perdiendo el tiempo. El suyo y el de toda la agencia. Al menos de los que estaban derivados al caso de la Primera Orden y estaban pendientes de ella. Esto no es justo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que dio con el cogote en la pared, y soltó un suspiro, desanimada. Se negaba a dejar que aquello le superara en ningún momento. Pero se sentía frustrada. Y se conocía bien a sí misma. Sabía que esa frustración le llevaría a correr riesgos estúpidos que, en otras circunstancias, evitaría. Y que un día, podrían matarla por una gilipollez de dimensiones siderales. Pero es que…  debería haber conseguido algo. Por mínimo que fuera. Y lo único que tenía era… Era la atención de Kylo. Genial. De puta madre.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Iba a roer ese hueso hasta que no quedara nada pero no era suficiente. Kylo no iba a darle nada. No Iba a cometer el error de tomarle por idiota cuando había logrado llegar a donde estaba y sobrevivir por tanto tiempo.

Se mordió el labio, antes de golpearse con la pared, con cierta rabia hacia sí misma. Se había convertido en la mejor de su promoción porque entendía la sensibilidad del otro pero nunca se implicaba. Y ahora que estaba metida de lleno, no podía permitirse que esa sensibilidad pudiera con ella. Jamás en su vida le había importado nadie. Sólo sobrevivir, conseguir sus objetivos, y pasar otro día. Hasta que llegó Obi- Wan y lo cambió todo. Y ahora que debía volver a sus instintos más básicos, desmarcarse de todos aquellos que no fueran ella misma, ahora precisamente, le rehuían.

Cerró el portátil, ante la perspectiva de una búsqueda tan improductiva, y lo guardó en su sitio antes de vestirse y afrontar otro maldito día en el que trabajaría en el cine haciendo cosas que en absoluto iba a solucionarle los problemas. De hecho, y muy a su pesar, lo más emocionante que podía pasarle era cruzarse con Kylo. Provocarle de algún modo. Cuanto más tiempo pasara con él, más posibilidades tenía de dar con algo a lo que hincarle el diente, algo que llevarse a la boca, algo que… Se paró en seco cuando notó el calor ascendiendo a sus mejillas. Hasta su propia mente parecía dispuesta a jugar. Y eso sí que le ponía las cosas difíciles. Debía mantener la cabeza fría… Sobre todo, desde que el resto de su cuerpo parecía vivir en un punto de ebullición constante.

Al llegar al cine, todo apuntaba a que iba a ser un día normal, sin novedades… Aburrido incluso. Y cuando pasó por la puerta de Kylo, cerrada a cal y canto, tuvo la sensación, amarga y algo desagradable, de que no iba a verle demasiado hoy. Y una parte de ella casi se entristeció. No podía negarse  el hecho de que tenía ciertas esperanzas puestas en que, después de lo ocurrido, tuvieran esa clase de miradas distantes que se dedican quienes comparten un secreto. Era una esperanza infantil, sí, pero era lo único que podría haber hecho del día algo siquiera remarcable, aunque sólo fuera para que le diera una pista de cómo actuar ante él. Pero nada.

Nada.

Estaba tan harta de todo esto… O alguien montaba un follón prontito o iba a montarlo ella. Eso sí que se lo veía venir.

Estaba preparando la sala de proyección digital para la sesión de las seis y media cuando, como si la Fuerza hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, un estruendo resonó en el piso de abajo, seguido del grito de Aphra. Rey se giró, asustada. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras pero entonces vio al pelirrojo salir del despacho de en frente, sujetando el teléfono móvil con una mano mientras se encaminaba a los escalones… Hasta que percibió a Rey por el rabillo del ojo.

-Regrese a su puesto de trabajo, no vaya ser que tengamos un disgusto…- Rey frenó el paso, dejando que Hux tomara las escaleras mientras seguía apuntándole con el dedo, amenazándola en silencio y haciendo que retrocediera poco a poco, mirando todo con asombro.

No dudó en activar los chips en sus muñecas mientras seguía parada al final de la escalera, observando cómo Hux llegaba al primer piso.

-¡¿A qué viene todo este escándalo?!- Su grito gutural y rabioso, que para nada iba acorde con su persona menuda y repipi, provocó un silencio momentáneo que se vio quebrado por otro grito.- ¡Por la Fuerza bendita! ¡Mire cómo me ha puesto la alfombra!

-¡¿Dónde está Ren!?- Rey se contrajo ante la fuerza de aquella voz. Potente, oscura, siniestra y pesada como una barcaza de los Hutt.- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¿Quiere hacer el favor de calmarse? Acompáñeme a mi despacho ¡Gosta!- Llamó y unos pisotones se acercaron desde la otra punta de la entrada.- Acompáñenos.

Rey no tardó en correr disimuladamente a la cabina de proyección de la sala 1, quedándose tras la puerta, abriendo un pequeño resquicio y acercando su muñeca a la abertura para que captara toda la conversación mientras ella aguantaba la respiración.

-Sea lo que sea aquello que haya causado su furia estoy seguro de poder arreglarlo.- La voz de Hux empezó a intensificarse a medida que subían por las escaleras.

-Quiero hablar con Ren.- Aquella voz oscura volvió a insistirle al pelirrojo, Rey pudo sentir cómo Hux ponía los ojos en blanco sin apenas poder verle.

-No se encuentra aquí, pero estoy yo.- Dijo, frenándose en el umbral que conectaba las escaleras con la estancia superior, anterior a las habitaciones.

-Entonces he venido para nada.

-¡¿Acaso tengo que explicárselo en dathomiriano?! ¿O en zabraki? Sea lo que sea, puede enmendarse.

-¿Está burlándose de mí?

-¡Por la Fuerza, no piense tal cosa!- Y Hux retomó la marcha, entrando en la estancia y dirigiéndose a su despacho. Una figura alta y fuerte se plantó allí junto a los gamorreanos que Rey había visto como guardias de seguridad o vendedores de boletos para las sesiones en las taquillas, pero su diana era aquel grandullón que, por los tatuajes, la forma de andar y aquellas dos lenguas que Hux mencionó, debía de tratarse de un dathomiriano zabrak. Rey tragó saliva.- Señor Opress, por favor, tranquilícese.

-Nos habéis vendido merc…- Hux siseó antes de que pudiera proseguir.

-Hablemos dentro, por favor. No importunemos al personal.- Le habló con una calma que Rey no sentiría si estuviera en su pellejo.

Hux se hizo a un lado y aquel gigante se adentró en el despacho junto al gamorreano. Luego, la puerta se cerró.

Rey no perdió el tiempo y probó a buscar alguna cámara en el despacho de Hux, pero nada. Parecía que los despachos no tenían cámaras. Entonces intentó con alguna cámara externa encarar alguna ventana que diera a su aposento. Pero nada, nada de nada. Otra puta vez.

Entonces decidió congelar la cámara del pasillo durante diez minutos. Y se aventuró a salir, acercándose a la puerta del despacho de Hux, todavía con los micrófonos activados. Los acercó todo lo que pudo para que captaran lo que ella no lograra escuchar.

-Dathomir está bajo la guerra. Mi hermano ha fallecido cuando una de esas putas locas le reventó la cara con la culata de un fusil.- Aquella voz grave hablaba conteniendo una rabia brutal que a Rey le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Se refiere a las Hermanas de la Noche? Creía que estaban de vuestra parte.

-Pues ha creído mal.

-Ya veo.- Hux carraspeó.- Lamento la muerte de su hermano.

-Sin Maul al mando dudo que yo siga manteniendo un trato con vosotros.- Hux se removió en el asiento.

-Mírelo desde otra perspectiva.- Rey abrió los ojos ante la frialdad cruel de Hux frente a alguien a quien se le ha muerto un pariente.- Creo recordar los conflictos por las ganancias ¿Me equivoco, Señor Opress?- El silencio se hizo.- No sé qué ha podido pasar para que les llegara ese cargamento fallido a las Hermanas de la Noche y les hiciera estallar una anarquía en Dathomir, pero le aseguro que con el próximo cargamento volverá a tener al pueblo sometido. Además…- Rey escuchó un mechero accionarse varias veces.- Ya no tendrá que preocuparse por dividir las ganancias. Usted siempre ha sido quien se ha desplazado para hablar con nosotros, quien encargaba las mercancías y quien decidía con qué quedarse  para mantener su negocio… ¿Qué hacía Maul?- Rey intuyo el crepitar del cigarro justo antes de una suave exhalación que dio paso a un pequeño silencio.- Nada, Opress. Tenga por sentado que usted va a llevarse buena parte del pastel. Esa parte que se estaba llevando injustamente Maul, como tantas otras veces hemos discutido.

-Lo que veo es que son ustedes quienes abastecen también a las Hermanas y eso dista mucho de un posicionamiento justo. – Le acusó con una frialdad que no parecía propia siquiera de su misma raza.

\- No se lo tome como algo personal, Savage, este es el negocio. Usted tiene unas responsabilidades y unos objetivos, y la Primera Orden otros. – Se hizo un silencio tan pesado como el humo de aquel cigarro. – Y nosotros sólo tenemos la obligación de proveer a quien pide mientras pague por ello. Tanto como da igual el bando, da igual el planeta o la circunstancia. Y me da igual cómo le suene porque tanto usted como el resto de clientes saben lo que buscan cuando a mí me suena el teléfono.

-No he pagado por mercancía defectuosa.

-En cualquier caso, eso ha sido responsabilidad de su hermano y ya ha visto cómo le ha salido el tiro. – Rey boqueó ante la falta de tacto de Hux. Por favor. Le faltaba hacer un chiste sobre los tiros que salen por la culata para terminar de coronarse. – Y no descarte el hecho de que su hermano pretendiera librarse de usted y ese tiro le saliera por la culata. – Ahí estaba. Ahí puto lo tenía. El muy hijo de puta tenía que estar disfrutándolo.

-¿Está sugiriendo que mi hermano quería quitarme de en medio?

-Estoy sugiriendo que jamás hemos tenido material defectuoso. Cuando lo tenemos, no sale a la venta por razones obvias. Suponen pérdidas desmesuradas para nosotros, y no sólo a nivel económico sino en la confianza de todos nuestros clientes. Así que no son fallos que nos podamos permitir.

-¿Entonces cree que Maul pudo trucar las armas para que algo saliera mal y excusarse? – Rey no pilló respuesta ninguna. Luego lo estudiaría en las grabaciones. Pero juraría que el pelirrojo simplemente habría gesticulado hacia su interlocutor. – Estoy planeando una guerra civil.

-Es el paso correcto tras la muerte de tu hermano, Savage. – Le incitó. – El trono de Dathomir solo lo merece quién luche por ello. – Rey flipaba. Flipaba con lo fácil que le resultaba a Hux instigar a alguien a la guerra para salir ganando por ambos bandos. Flipaba tanto y estaba tan absorta que no había oído al dathomiriano avanzar hacia la puerta. Se le quedó el aire atascado en el pecho, pegó la espalda a la pared y no se movió ni un pelo cuando el picaporte se movió y la puerta se abrió una rendija.

-Y supongo que las Hermanas de la Noche también contactarán con ustedes… - Dejó caer Opress, sosteniendo el picaporte y enfrentando al pelirrojo. Rey aprovechó que no se decidía a salir para retomar su huída. Tenía que salir de ahí, o esconderse. O cubrirse. Hux sería capaz de matarla si la descubría fuera de la cabina. O peor: Sospecharía de ella. Y no le dejaría hacer su trabajo.

-¿Quiere un trato preferente?

-Depende de cuánto me cueste.

-Entonces, es una propuesta que podremos estudiar. – Rey vio al zabrak salir del despacho seguido por la sombra de Hux justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su cabina. Justo a tiempo. Y permaneció pegada a la puerta, rezándole a la Fuerza porque los latidos apresurados de su corazón no emborronaran la grabación. – Pero asegúrese de solicitar una cita antes de llamar a nuestra puerta la próxima vez.

-No se pase, Hux. – Pudo oír que le decía. A Rey incluso se le escapó una sonrisa mientras las voces se perdían por el pasillo y se difuminaban.

Y después de la sonrisa, llegó el suspiro de alivio.

Una guerra civil. Era más que suficiente para mantener a la Primera Orden en movimiento delante de sus narices. Con un poco de suerte, tendría algo que apuntar cada día. Un número. Un nombre. Una cantidad. Algo, cualquier cosa. Y tendría a la Primera Orden.  Quizás a tiempo para detener una guerra.

Alzó los ojos al techo, obligándose a respirar a un ritmo constante, mientras sus manos volvían a ocuparse con el proyector, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que acababa de oír. Ese sí que había sido un buen caramelo que llevarse a la boca. Y pensaba en ello, tratando de serenarse cuando escuchó un par de toques en su puerta que la sobresaltaron, haciéndole dar un respingo ridículo sobre la silla.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó cuando nadie respondía al otro lado. Y como si esa fuera la contestación que necesitaba, la puerta se abrió… Mostrándole a Hux, frío, serio, contenido e inmutable como siempre. Por toda la Fuerza. Esos ojos fijos la incomodaban a tantos niveles…

-Siento importunarla en su trabajo, señorita. – Empezó, dejando caer los brazos hasta cogerse las muñecas tras su espalda. Rey le mantuvo la mirada. – Quería disculparme personalmente por toda la algarabía que haya podido impedirle trabajar con normalidad. – Rey asintió.

-No ha sido nada. – Trató de tranquilizarle… sobre todo, para que no estuviera pendiente de ella y la metiera en su lista mental de sospechosos.

-Quería que supiera que no es lo habitual y que no es un comportamiento con el que solemos lidiar. – Le vio coger de nuevo el picaporte de la puerta para marcharse.

-No se preocupe. – Le insistió. Sin embargo, Hux pareció quedarse un segundo colgado de aquel picaporte. Un segundo lo suficientemente largo.

-¿Ha escuchado algo? – Le soltó, sin más. Rey se forzó a no tragar saliva ante él. Seguro que era de los que identificaban las mentiras, que podía sentirlas, podía olerlas y podía verlas salir físicamente de los labios de quien las dijera.

-¿Debería? – Fue su respuesta más rápida. Si algo le había enseñado la calle era a enterarse de todo lo que pudiera, no dar nunca muestra de ello, pero estar disponible para quien lo precisara. Por si acaso. Se había ganado unas monedas simplemente escuchando. Hux negó con la cabeza.

-Por su bien, mejor que no. – Le dedicó una última mirada, como si necesitara asegurarse. Era cierto que responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta no era la opción más inteligente. – Señorita. – Asintió a modo de despedida antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Y Rey se dio un par de segundos antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la silla, con la mano en el pecho.

…

 

Kylo colgó el teléfono tras realizar la última llamada que quería hacer antes de dejarse caer en aquella mesa oxidada del sótano, escuchando cómo las máquinas contaban billetes mientras varios gamorreanos comprobaban la nueva mercancía.

Tomó aire lentamente, hinchándose. Snoke había aflojado la correa tras la charla en su hacienda la anterior noche, dejando claro que estaba más tranquilo al ver que al fin habían dado con el desertor. Faltaba encontrar el hospital exacto donde se ubicaba.

“No paran de moverle de un lado a otro”. Aquella aclaración por parte de Hux durante la reunión con Snoke no le hizo gracia a Kylo… ¿Por qué iba a estar Finn en un hospital? Lo suyo sería estar en comisaría, quizá delatándoles… Pero ¿Un hospital? ¿A santo de qué? ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Habría tenido un accidente tras tirar el cadáver de Poe? Tal vez… Aquel chico era un inútil. Pero algo le decía que aquello sería tener demasiada suerte, que aquello era una opción demasiado fácil… ¿Y si…?

La puerta de metal se abrió tras un par de vueltas con la llave, dejando entrar a Hux, quien se asomó hasta dar con Kylo. Este no tardó en levantarse, encaminándose hacia el pelirrojo quien arrugó la nariz sin demasiada preocupación por ocultar el gesto.

-Por los lores, esa cicatriz tiene una pinta horrible.- Kylo desvió la mirada, cansado. Y fue a reprocharle que apenas tenía tiempo de curarse bien cuando Hux volvió a hablar.- Ha venido Opress…- El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ambos salieron de aquel cuarto, marchándose al despacho de forma apurada.

No hablaron durante el trayecto, de hecho no saludó a Aphra, quien estaba limpiando el estropicio que habían dejado las botas sucias de Savage Opress. Pasó de largo, sencillamente. Y subieron por las escaleras. A cada escalón una de sus comisuras se elevaba un poco, un poco más. Sintiendo que se acercaba a ella.

Llegaron al segundo piso y torcieron a la derecha para llegar al despacho. Hux abría la puerta mientras Kylo conducía con discreción los ojos hacia la cabina de proyección antigua, deseando que saliera. Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

Entraron en el despacho y Hux cerró, tomando asiento en un sillón mientras Kylo se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ha venido Opress buscándote.- Kylo alzó una ceja.- Le ha llegado mercancía defectuosa. Y ha estallado una guerra de bandas en Dathomir. Las Hermanas de la noche enfrentadas con los zabraks.

-¿Contra los Hermanos de la Noche, los zabraks dathomirianos?- Hux ladeó la cabeza varias veces.- Pues vaya, guerra familiar.- El chistecito por los nombres de las bandas no le sacó ni una sonrisa a Hux.

-Están todos enfrentados con todos.

-¿Por el armamento?- Hux asintió.

-Alguna Hermana habrá visto a los Opress totalmente vulnerables, con armas fallidas por una entrega defectuosa. Y a Maul le han reventado la cabeza con la culata de un fusil.- Kylo arrugó el entrecejo ante aquel dato.- Obviamente alguien quiere ser la cabeza de las bandas en Dathomir…

-¿Qué va a hacer Savage? Supuestamente la corona cae sobre su cabeza.

-Son dathomirianos, las suposiciones se quedan en teorías que nadie se molesta en leer. Se toman la justicia por su mano.- Kylo se frotó los ojos.

-¿Qué daños nos va a traer esto?

-He conseguido que ninguno, de momento.- Kylo asintió.- Savage va a pedir nuevas armas para poder hacer frente a la ola que se le viene encima.

-Bien, bien… Buen trabajo.- Kylo dejó los dedos en su entrecejo, sujetándose la cabeza. Cansado. No se había quitado de encima un problema y ya le estaban cargando otro más. Por suerte, Hux había destensado su carga un poco y esperaba con ansias que Snoke no le echara la culpa.

-Ya… Buen trabajo.- Dijo, desviando los ojos. Kylo alzó los suyos, parecía que la conversación de anoche con Snoke no sólo le había causado preguntas a él. Hux también parecía tener teorías al respecto.

-¿Qué pasa?- El pelirrojo tomó aire, mirándole como si no pudiera aguantarse más.

-¿Tú estás seguro de que Poe estaba a punto de morir?- A Kylo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás completamente seguro de que ese tío se iba a morir antes de que Finn le echara donde le tuviera que echar?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí…- Hux negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada. – Tú mismo lo presenciaste. – Kylo tragó saliva y un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda. – Nadie hubiera sobrevivido a esa paliza, Hux, nadie. Anulé su resistencia en el primer minuto. Lo viste. – Lo que había empezado con temor, ahora se convertía en rabia. – No debieron quedarle más de cuatro huesos en todo el cuerpo sin romper. A martillazos. – Matizó, recalcando cada palabra. -  Y tuve que tirar la ropa porque no había manera de quitar el olor a carne quemada. – Le expuso en un tono cada vez más alto mientras veía a Hux coger aire, como si cada palabra le alejara más del convencimiento.  Y a él le acercaba cada vez más a una furia que sólo podía nacer del instinto de supervivencia. – Ese tío estaba a treinta segundos de morir cuando yo me fui de allí. – Cruzó el despacho en un par de zancadas hasta quedar en frente de Hux. No lo soportaba. Esa puta mirada de decepción cada vez que era incapaz de matar a alguien. Como si fuera un miserable, un cobarde, un irresponsable y un incompetente. Y le cogió de la pechera para que le enfrentara, las solapas de la chaqueta del traje en su puño, y la mirada de Hux, encarándole. – Hubiera sido mucho más fácil pegarle un tiro en la sien, ¿verdad? Después de las dos o tres primeras muertes, ni siquiera sentirás el retroceso del arma. Ni sientes remordimientos. Sin embargo, como yo soy incapaz de volver a matar a nadie, tengo que encargarme de otro modo. Lo sabes. Y cada puto golpe repercute en mí y me he ganado cada puto grito de dolor. Tanto si consigo reventarle el cráneo a uno contra un bordillo como si cuelgo a otro de las tripas. Esa no es la vía fácil. Y sabes por qué tengo que hacerlo. – Zarandeó a Hux y señaló a la ventana con la mano libre. – No puedes poner en duda si ese hombre estaba o no a punto de morir, Hux. Porque el hecho de que ese hombre, como cualquier otro en nuestra puta lista, siga vivo significaría mi propia tumba. Y me esfuerzo mucho por retrasar al máximo mi cavada diaria. – Y necesitaba en serio que Hux le creyera porque, aparte de ser la más pura verdad, era la única persona que no estaba dispuesta a matarle a sabiendas de que la vida de Kylo Ren valía incluso menos que la de cualquiera de las víctimas sin nombre de la Primera Orden.

\- Sólo… - El pelirrojo buscaba sus propias palabras cubriendo las manos de Ren y descolgándose de su agarre. - … Sugería que cabía la posibilidad de que Poe hubiera sobrevivido, aunque fuera en estado de coma, - Kylo le dio la espalda, enfurecido, enfrentando la visión de la calle que le ofrecía aquel ventanal – y que Finn hubiera pactado un trato con la JEDI.

\- Es una posibilidad. – Aceptó, sin girarse hacia él, tratando de controlar su ira, sus nervios, y todos sus temores, que le sugerían que se diera de cabezazos contra las paredes hasta perder el sentido y luego se tirara por la ventana haciendo el pino. Cerró los dedos en un puño, tratando de controlar los temblores de sus manos o, como mínimo, que no fueran perceptibles a la mirada escrutadora de Hux. – En cuyo caso, - Se giró hacia él de nuevo, viéndole firme y con la chaqueta alisada. – Encárgate de matarles a los dos en cuanto los encontréis. Como si es en el hospital mismo. – Y volvió a girarse hacia el exterior, incapaz de asumir la mirada de Hux mientras le sentía marcharse. No necesitaba la Fuerza para saber que su segundo al mando estaba pensando en que su jefe era incapaz de terminar el trabajo que le fuera asignado. Sabía, de hecho, que Hux se consideraba más capacitado, cualificado, preparado y eficiente para el puesto que él llevaba ocupando ya demasiado tiempo.

Esa era la gran diferencia entre ellos. Hux era vocacional y leal a la Primera Orden por decisión propia, voluntaria y de corazón… Si es que Hux tenía de eso. Mientras que Kylo había sido simplemente absorbido y obligado a permanecer y responder en su puesto. Sin más. Era como en aquellas películas bélicas. La distinción entre el soldado que se alistaba porque la guerra es su hábitat natural. Y el soldado que cumple y es el mejor porque piensa en volver a casa, y cuando vuelve, sigue en el campo de batalla. Condenado para siempre a ser sólo noventa kilos de aviones, cables y artillería pesada, prefiriendo dormir en una zanja que una cama y poniéndose a cubierto cada vez que oye una sirena.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla, recostando la cabeza en el respaldo mientras sentía cómo le hormigueaban las manos y su pecho se llenaba de aire sin poder salir. Cada día que pasaba, cada maldita hora, tenía más claro que Snoke iba a acabar con su vida más pronto que tarde. Y cada vez, tenía más claro que el único causante de su propia destrucción iba a ser él mismo. Más pronto que tarde. Como si llevara una cuenta atrás metida en el cráneo, que a cada error le restaba segundos, minutos, horas y días. Como si llevara una puta granada de mano en el corazón. Sin anilla de contención.

…

 

Pese a que la película “Con Blásters y a lo Loco” le estaba pareciendo una muy buena película, no pudo centrarse en la segunda, ni la tercera ni la cuarta vez que la proyectaron. Mucho menos tras aquellos gritos que procedían del despacho de Kylo.

Había estado rumiando a qué se debía todo aquel griterío porque algo le indicaba que se salía del marco que englobaba a Dathomir y su guerra de bandas. Parecía ser algo más pesado… Pero no pudo enterarse de nada.

Aquella cinta se encontraba bastante estropeada y en más de una ocasión agradeció estar dentro de la cabina pues había estado a punto de enrollarse y echarse a perder dentro del reproductor. Por suerte consiguió salvarla en todas y cada una de las ocasiones, encontrando una solución por la HoloRed que ayudó a que no volviera a pasar… Pero aún así no quería confiarse. Quizá mañana hablara con Kylo sobre ello, advirtiéndole de los problemas que estaba presentando la dichosa película.

El caso es que ni ese pequeño incidente con la cinta fue capaz de desviar su atención del caso. Por fin parecía centrarse, aunque su atención recayera en Kylo una vez más. Pero bueno, al menos estaba a lo que estaba.

Tenía ganas de revisar la conversación al llegar a casa así que, tras aquella última sesión, se aseguró de guardarlo todo bien, de dejarlo todo listo para mañana y tomar su abrigo del perchero junto a su bolso. Acomodándose la ropa antes de salir del cuarto.

No esperaba encontrar a Kylo, de hecho ya hacía rato que la segunda planta se había quedado en silencio, un silencio ensordecedor que llevó a la chica a pensar que Kylo ya se habría marchado… Pero no. Rey se quedó de pie, viéndole salir del despacho con el teléfono vibrándole en la mano, y cruzaron miradas. Pero, para disgusto de la chica, volvió a encontrarle como aquella última vez en el despacho; notablemente mal.

Fue a saludarle y quizá picarle un poco, siguiendo el juego que se traían, y Kylo parecía estar dispuesto a hacer lo mismo pero entonces allá iba otro espasmo. Uno que le hizo ladear la cabeza en varias ocasiones, haciéndole temblar y poner los ojos en blanco hasta el punto de tener que recargarse contra la pared pues él perdía estabilidad. Y paró de golpe. Dejándole medio apoyado mientras se recomponía. Balbuceando. “Para, para, para, para, para…” casi como si fuera un mantra.

Ella retrocedió, mirándole con espanto y entonces volvió a verlo. Otro más, más exagerado. Provocando que Kylo apretara el puño en el que sostenía el teléfono, haciendo crujir la carcasa, antes de tornarse oscuramente serio, reanudando el paso y omitiendo a Rey de su realidad, como si no existiera, como si no se hubieran visto. Desapareció por las escaleras, apurado. Corriendo, casi. Mientras ella se quedó allí, de pie.

Llamaría nuevamente para pedir un expediente médico suyo, que lo buscaran por todas partes… Médico y psiquiátrico, porque aquello ya empezaba a rozar la anormalidad a pasos agigantados.

Un comportamiento raro, dificultades para dormir –según tenía entendido-, aquellos cambios de personalidad cuando hablaba de sí mismo como Líder Supremo como si fuera alguien distinto a él, posiciones y espasmos extraños, hablando solo… Pidiéndole a algo que parara. Quizá a sí mismo, quizá a sus propios delirios.

Si padecía algún tipo de esquizofrenia a Rey le encantaría saberlo, más que nada para estar preparada ante cualquier situación que le pudiera presentar un cambio de personalidad en Kylo. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba aquel trastorno pero sin duda alguna no se sentía demasiado segura sabiéndolo.

¿Estaría tomando anti psicóticos? Pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras, peldaño a peldaño ¿O acaso era de esos pacientes que se sentía amenazado por su propia medicación? ¿Cómo se trataba a una persona esquizofrénica? ¿Era esquizofrenia o podía tratarse de otro tipo de trastorno mental?

Tragó saliva… ¿En serio tenían a un trastornado como jefe máximo, como contrabandista de armas? Obviamente una esquizofrenia paranoide sería una buena respuesta al por qué jamás encontraban nada que le relacionara con ningún caso. Él y sus paranoias le harían estar pendiente de cualquier minúsculo detalle…

Salió a la calle tras despedirse de Aphra, andando por la acera con la cabeza gacha pero funcionando a mil revoluciones ¿Cómo sería estar en su cabeza? ¿Hux cuidaba tanto de él por su condición mental?

¿Cómo podía una persona esquizofrénica trabajar en un cine donde cualquier estímulo potente de luz podía provocarle un ataque?

Definitivamente iba a informarse más acerca del tema, incluso quizá lo haría antes de ponerse a escuchar las grabaciones.

Debía establecer prioridades y las tenía muy claras.

…

 

Y otra vez, como empezaba a parecer ser su estado natural, encontraba que las cosas sólo le cuadraban a medias. Y a medias no le valía nada. Se restregó los ojos, cansada, y su mirada se desvió hacia la lucecitas de neón del reloj. Las cinco de la madrugada. Llevaba cuatro horas leyendo la Fuerza supiera cuántos artículos y trabajos sobre la esquizofrenia. Nada le cuadraba. No del todo.

No había ningún expediente psicológico, no había nada que rastrear, nada que le dijera de forma razonada y verídica qué podía ser todo aquello. Para su desgracia, lo único que tenía era a sí misma y su percepción de los hechos. No era mucho. Y lo que sabía y había visto de él no podía contar con una sintomatología seria.

¿Egocentrismo y aislamiento? Pues sí pero… ¿Hasta qué punto formaba parte de un trastorno tan severo? ¿Ideas delirantes? ¿Tan delirante como comandar una organización criminal? Pues oye, es posible. ¿Lenguaje desorganizado? Pues no, hablaba perfectamente. ¿Aplanamiento afectivo? ¿Y quién era ella para juzgarlo? ¿Alucinaciones? Pues parecía que sí, pero no sonaba muy seguro ir a preguntarle directamente “Oye, Kylo, ¿Tienes alucinaciones? ¿De qué tipo? Y ya que estamos…  ¿Te medicas?”. Igual, con un poco de suerte, no la mataba con sus propias manos. Y por lo que había leído, los espasmos y las dificultades motoras, tenían más que ver con una esquizofrenia de tipo catatónica que cualquier otra. Pero a nada que indagaba, todo cuanto grandes y renombrados expertos le contaban, todo dejaba de servir en cuanto trataba de ajustar lo que había visto en Kylo con lo leído. Lo único que parecía seguir era el hecho de tener un comportamiento poco coherente, pero no podía tildar de esquizofrénico a cualquiera que actuara de acuerdo a una lógica que ella no entendía. ¿Quién era ella para diagnosticarle nada sin saber, si todo apuntaba a que estaba tan mal de la cabeza como él?

Descartó sus pensamientos mientras dejaba el portátil a un lado y se deshacía el recogido. Debía indagar sobre su estado clínico porque no podía ser que no estuviera por ninguna parte. Simplemente, no podía ser… Quizá alguien debía estar manteniéndolo a buen recaudo. Se levantó para estirar las piernas y destensar los músculos de la espalda, se fue directa a la cocina, encendiendo las luces que parpadearon antes de asentarse con una dudosa luminosidad. Abrió la nevera y bajó los hombros. Una ensalada, tres pechugas de pollo, un yogur, medio limón, un bote de mayonesa y una botella de vino a la mitad. Su vida era tan emocionante como su nevera, desde luego…

Cogió la botella y le dio un trago. Se sentía rara, inconclusa de algún modo. Sabía que debía sentirse bien o, como mínimo, mejor que los días anteriores gracias al avance que suponía conocer los planes que se tenían para Dathomir. Pero era incapaz de no sentir… ¿Preocupación? Por… ¿Kylo? Dejó la botella a medio camino hacia su boca, pasmada. ¿Estaba preocupada por Kylo? Se quedó un momento en blanco, mirando al vacío a través de las juntas de los azulejos del suelo. No, pensó, no podía ser eso. Seguro que era preocupación, pero no hacia tan tremendo capullo. Sino hacia sí misma y la manera en la que su éxito en la misión se entrelazaba con la vida de Kylo, de un modo u otro. Sí, eso era.

Sin embargo, le dieron las seis de la mañana para terminar descartando, aunque no del todo, que Kylo padeciera algún tipo de trastorno. Sin haberse preocupado por él, claro.

…

 

Kylo se pasó la mano por la nuca, por enésima vez, notando el artefacto minúsculo insertado bajo su piel, rozando su espina dorsal. Casi podía sentir como el microchip se ramificaba y se unía a sus nervios, como si tratara de parasitar su cuerpo. Y aunque ese dispositivo había ocupado la mitad de sus pensamientos desde que se lo habían implantado, había otra cuestión que había conquistado su sinapsis.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa mirada casi anhelante en Rey, con intención de decirle algo aquella noche. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que iba soltarle algún comentario ingenioso de los suyos, uno de esos en los que tendría que esforzarse por responder. O hacer que se disculpara por ello. Pero Snoke parecía dispuesto a joder cada puto aspecto de su vida, todo lo que tuviera. Incluso si ese saco de sarna y pellejo no sabía de la existencia de Rey, se lo estaba jodiendo…

Ese  pensamiento le hizo alzar la mirada. Snoke jamás debía saber de la chica. Jamás. O la rompería como había hecho con él.

Después se frenó a sí mismo. ¿Qué importaba, realmente? Esa chica no era nada. Nada para él y, seguramente, nada para nadie si estaba dónde estaba. La vida que llevaba ni siquiera le permitía pensar en la posibilidad de estar con una mujer más de tres veces seguidas. Por quién era él, por lo que hacía, y por ante quién respondía con cada segundo de su existencia, arrebatándoselo todo.  Al menos, esa había sido su regla, su compromiso oficial, hasta que todo se había retorcido entre las manos de aquella mujer. Y quizás la mejor manera de protegerla era dejar de jugar a ese juego que no quería que terminara, no cómo terminaban todas las personas que se implicaban en su vida. Porque es verdad, Rey no era nada… Pero significaba lo suficiente.

Su teléfono vibró. Y aunque sabía de quién se trataba, una parte de su mente, esperó ver otro nombre reflejado en la pantalla. “Niña”.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, obviando la vibración persistente del teléfono sobre la mesilla. Y esperó a que el primer calambrazo le sacudiera el cuerpo. Estaba preparado para aguantar. Esta noche iban a ser brutales.


	12. Desenfoque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo waits for the worst. He gets the best. Rey learns something new and he gets aware he knows so little apart from he´s starting to feeling something that he doesn´t want to look so closely. Not without her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please, please, please. Comment every chapter.   
> I´m a fucking rookie here...   
> I´m also posting it in Tumblr. Give me a signal that you are somewhere/somehow here, mates.

CAPÍTULO 12. DESENFOQUE.

_"Dilo."_

_Él le muerde fuerte, muy duro, en su muslo y ella grita. Un gorjeo de sonido muy poco elegante e ininteligible. Siente su lengua deslizarse a través de su sexo, a través del calor y la humedad, siguiendo ese dolor agudo con placer tan primordial que ella gime otra vez. Sin palabras, aunque una súplica de todos modos. Sus dedos se tropiezan mientras se agarra con fuerza a su cabello, con los nudillos blancos._

_"N-no," ella jadea, y él castiga por ello, aferrándose con fuerza a esa parte de ella que es tan sensible, tan agudamente sintonizada a todo él que su reacción es intentar apartarse de la presión dura de su boca. Él la agarra con esas manos tan grandes que sus pulgares se pueden enganchar en la parte baja de sus huesos de la cadera, mientras que sus dedos casi se adhieren a su espina dorsal y la mantienen en su lugar. Él la chupa otra vez, fuerte y de forma tan obscena que puede escuchar la lujuria mojada de él tragándose su excitación._

_Finalmente la libera, y habla contra su carne, su voz baja y grave vibrando sobre ella, dándole un pequeño respiro ante la sensación._

_"¡Dilo!"_

_Ella se retuerce debajo de él otra vez, luchando contra esas manos fuertes y condenables, y la empuja bruscamente de regreso a su lugar debajo de él._

_"Dilo o nunca te daré lo que quieres"._

_Ella gime, un lloriqueo entusiasta que es tan embarazoso que está segura de que odia a este hombre por encima de lo que se odia ella misma por permitirlo._

_"B-bastardo"._

_Él se ríe y, joder, el sonido oscuro de alguna manera le hace humedecerse más, le hace querer aún más. "No tienes idea, Rey"._

_Él tira de ella hasta que queda debajo de él y, con una parsimonia exasperante, está dentro de ella en segundos, un estiramiento completo y profundo y su voz se rompe con el siguiente gemido que le arranca._

_Entonces él se queda quieto._

_Rey es fuerte, lo sabe, más fuerte de lo que ella tiene derecho a ser, pero no puede hacer ni un movimiento contra su agarre. No puede ni siquiera mecer sus caderas para obtener la más mínima onza de fricción, y está tan cerca._

_"Dilo, nena. Di mi nombre”. Su voz es tan dura como su cuerpo, tan fuerte como sus manos. Y sus ojos,  más oscuros que cualquiera de las atrocidades con las que carga la Galaxia. "Dime quién soy". Se inclina sobre ella hasta esconder la cara contra su cuello. “¿Quién te está follando, Rey?”_

_Hay lágrimas en sus ojos y parpadea para apartarlas. Le odia en este momento, pero le necesita tanto... Ella traga saliva. Su voz casi se ha ido. Él quiere que su nombre aparezca en sus labios, pero desperdició su voz en todos los otros dolores que le infligió. Ahora ella le da poco más que un lamento susurrante. "Kylo Ren"._

_Sus ojos se cierran mientras se siente que vuelve a marcarla en el cuello. Una marca por cada vez que no se ha rendido a sus demandas. Cuando los abre de nuevo, cuando le mira, su placer es una victoria táctil entre ellos. Tal orgullo perverso en el oscuro nombramiento de él justo antes de que se meta aún más dentro de ella, a punto de liberarla más rápido de lo que pensó que era capaz._

_Él se rindió a ella también, dándole cada onza del placer que tenía más allá de su alcance. Sus ojos vagan sobre su cuerpo, observando sus movimientos, meciéndose en ella más despacio, más profundamente. Lo que ella necesita, lo que ella quiere._

_"¿Y ahora?" Susurra, enviando una chispa por su espina dorsal que le hace arquearse en él._

_Y ella alza los brazos hasta su nuca, le abraza y le susurra algo al oído. Suspirando, casi sonriendo, casi llorando y le nota moviéndose dentro de ella justo y exactamente como quiere. "Otra vez." No puede susurrárselo lo suficiente, ahora que ya había cedido._

_"Joder". Y no sabe si lo dice él, o lo dice ella, justo antes de que todo se haga añicos a su alrededor._

 

El chirrido agónico y retumbante del despertador casi logra sacarla de la cama de un salto, con el corazón a mil por hora, boqueando por aire que casi no lograba hacer entrar pero tampoco salir de ella. Oh, joder. Apagó el despertador casi sin saber dónde estaba, dónde se encontraba, qué demonios hacía ahí y dónde había estado todo este tiempo. Estaba acalorada, la ropa le picaba y la piel le ardía. ¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Se quedó tumbada en la cama, con la mano sobre los ojos. Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. Joder. Joder, joder, joder, joder, JODER. Se quitó las sábanas de encima de un tirón y a patadas. Mierda, joder. Miró la hora en el teléfono y le respondió con un gruñido. Joder, esto no es justo. Pataleó sobre el colchón por puro nervio, conteniendo un gruñido de exasperación absoluto. ESTO NO ES JUSTO. 

Volvió a respirar profundamente. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Contuvo el aire de nuevo, para luego echarlo poco a poco. Cuatro veces. Y maldijo un mínimo de diez veces más, sintiéndose exaltada, excitada, húmeda. Aunque “empapada” le haría más justicia. Joder. Se estaba implicando tanto en esta jodida movida que Kylo había conquistado hasta su puta cabeza…

Y a medida que se dejaba ir entre blasfemias, una idea fue tomando forma en su cabeza, una idea que hizo que sus comisuras se alzaran un poquito. Podía salirle muy, muy mal la jugada, o jodidamente bien, y darle a Kylo un poco de su propia medicina.

Coló la mano entre la cinturilla de su ropa interior, recreando en sí misma esa sensación de estímulo y alivio que había tenido su sueño, y cogió el teléfono con la mano libre. Más le valía coger la llamada, porque el jueguecito de pedir permiso igual le salía regular.

…

 

Apenas acaba de estacionar la moto contra la pared del callejón, cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar por enésima vez en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Le invadió una desazón terrible, una sensación de miseria absoluta. Snoke le había hecho pasar una noche de infarto, casi literalmente. Había dejado de jugar a darle calambrazos apenas despuntaba el alba y estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de darle una taquicardia varias veces. No contestó al teléfono mientras se quitaba el casco. No lo haría. Esperaría la siguiente corriente eléctrica atravesarle. De hecho, esperó, aprovechando la privacidad del callejón. 

Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Nada.

No pasó nada.

Y su teléfono volvió a vibrar, sobresaltándole. Esperaba la electricidad estática recorriéndole, no la vibración del cacharro. Lo sacó del bolsillo, mirándolo casi con asco, con desgana, esperando ver el nombre de aquel miserable hijo de puta y, sin embargo,…

“Niña”.

Descolgó al instante.

-¿Nena?

-¿Kylo?- Él se apoyó en la moto, serenándose, respirando.

Demasiado alterado como para pensar coherentemente en las situaciones que se le venían encima. Juraría que los calambrazos de Snoke le achicharraban el cerebro. Después de esa noche, robándole descaradamente sus horas de sueño, sentía que empezaba a carburar peor que mal, lo sentía aterradoramente real, visible, notable en cada maldita acción y…

-¿Estás ahí?- Escuchó su voz al otro lado. Sí, definitivamente le fallaba la atención.- ¿Me has colgado?

-No, no, nena. Estoy, estoy.- Se pasó la mano por la cara, maldiciéndose. Rey le había llamado por algo, por alguna urgencia. Y estaba seguro de que acababa de explicárselo pero estaba pasando de ella, perdido en su cabeza… Igual que estaba haciendo ahora.- ¿Podrías repetir?- Escuchó atentamente, silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te pillo mal o qué?- La calidez de la voz de Rey se esfumó en aquella frase, parecía molesta. Y con razón… Le había llamado tal y como le había pedido y el muy cabrón no respondía a nada. Ya le había dicho dos veces que estaba tocándose y su respuesta había sido respirar al otro lado de la línea.

-No, no. Descuida.-  Y se hizo el silencio. Joder, no iba a despertarse hasta que se tomara un café bien cargado.- ¿Por qué me llamas, nena? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ya lo creo que ocurre algo...- Dijo, retomando el ritmo de su mano mientras se reacomodaba en la cama. Kylo aguardó al otro lado y Rey suspiró, preparando el terreno.- He soñado contigo.

Kylo se quedó traspuesto con aquella confesión. De normal, dormía poco y conseguía aguantar bien… Pero cuando no le dejaban dormir ni una hora estaba lento, muy lento. Y aquello suponía un problema. Contuvo el aire en el pecho, reacomodándose en el apoyo que ejercía la moto antes de cambiarse el teléfono de oreja.

-¿Has soñado conmigo?- Ella asintió con un tarareo desde su garganta, uno juguetón.- ¿Qué has soñado, nena?- Aunque pareciera increíble, no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

-He soñado que… Me estabas haciendo lo que yo me estoy haciendo con la mano.

La vista de Kylo se clavó en la pared de enfrente, anclada. Como si acabaran de reiniciarle de golpe, activándole ahora todos sus sentidos y consiguiendo que al fin aterrizara en la tierra. Rápidamente se levantó, encaminándose hacia el interior del cine, directo a su despacho. Pasando de largo e intentando que nadie le frenara el paso.

-Sigue…- Pidió, subiendo por las escaleras, empleando un tono que a Rey consiguió excitarla un poco más mientras que, de cara al exterior, el tonito podía pasar desapercibido.- Sigue hablando.

-Me chupabas…- Habló, clavando la vista al techo. Recordando aquel sueño y siendo consciente de que aquella era la primera vez que contaba un sueño así a alguien.- Joder, Kylo…- Gimoteó mientras sus dedos surcaban su extensión húmeda, intentando impregnarse, haciendo que se le hiciera difícil tocarse. Resbalaba tanto.- Joder, Kylo, me follabas tan lento…

Por suerte cerró la puerta del despacho justo cuando Rey proseguía con los detalles, sintiendo cómo la voz se le entrecortaba a la chica al otro lado. Se recargó en la puerta, acalorado por la pequeña carrera que se había hecho tan repentinamente, sumando también esa masa de aire que le obstruía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando a la chica quien había hecho una pausa para gimotear durante un segundo. Quizá trabajándose lánguidamente con la mano, intentando emular su lentitud.

-Joder, te necesito aquí…- Confesó, dolorida. Sin saber hasta qué punto aquello era una confesión real o sólo lo había dicho para seguir el juego. Y tampoco es que ahora pudiera pensar con demasiada claridad. Volvió a surcarse de arriba abajo antes de introducirse dos dedos.- Te necesito, Kylo…

Por la Fuerza, no podía soltarle aquello y pretender que no le afectara. Quizá para ella era una gilipollez pero él hoy tenía las defensas bajas y los escudos por concentrar.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo para arreglar eso, nena?- Surcó su despacho, llegando hasta aquella silla que tantos recuerdos empezaba a traerle. Se dejó caer, llevando la mano al borde de la mesa –como de costumbre- para acariciar las marcas que Rey dejó en su primer encuentro.- ¿Te estás tocando?- Otra vez Rey tarareó con dificultad para afirmárselo, acalorada.- ¿Llevas mucho tocándote, nena?

-No lo sé…- Confesó a duras penas. Kylo se reacomodó en la silla.

-¿Vas a correrte?

-No… Todavía…- Se mordió el labio, sintiendo que se le hacía difícil sujetar el teléfono con la cabeza y el hombro mientras usaba ambas manos para intentar complacerse.

-¿Y por qué me has llamado, nena?

-Quería escucharte…- Kylo contuvo el aire, haciendo que se recostara en la silla. Atento a la llamada, a las palabras de Rey que le sonaban distintas a cuando la tenía en frente.- Háblame...- Gimoteó al otro lado y él sonrió de medio lado.

-¿En qué piensas ahora?- Rey cerró los ojos.- ¿Estás pensando en cómo te la meto lentamente?- Volvió a asentirle con un gemidito.- ¿Me echas de menos, nena?

-Sí…

-Yo también empiezo a echarte de menos…- Llevó la mano a su entrepierna, buscándose y encontrándose duro bajo la tela del vaquero.- Joder, nena, quiero destrozarte contra mi mesa otra vez.- Ella gimoteó al escucharle, accionando más su mano, trabajándose el centro de sus terminaciones nerviosas mientras se bombeaba, sintiendo que aquellas braguitas que se había puesto la noche anterior ya estaban para lavar.- Joder, nena, quiero comerte.

-Y yo que me comas, joder…- Habló, entrecortada.- Joder, Kylo…- Deseaba que pudiera escuchar al otro lado lo húmeda que se encontraba, lo mucho que sonaba su cuerpo en consecuencia a él, por culpa de él.- Joder, joder…

-Nena, recuerda nuestro pacto.- Ella abrió los ojos, arqueándose, viéndose el final tan cerca. Y tomó aire.

-¿Puedo…?- Empezó a formular, haciendo que él sonriera al otro lado.- ¿Puedo correrme? Por favor…- Y ese “por favor” Le supo tanto a súplica que le hizo ladear la cabeza, encantado, saboreando lo bien que sonaba en ella. Como si escucharla suplicar pudiera sacarle del infierno.

\- Pídemelo otra vez, nena. – Y aunque era una orden, Kylo sabía perfectamente que era una súplica en respuesta a la suya.

\- Kylo… - La escuchó gimotear, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco de puro gusto. – ¿Puedo correrme? – Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Lo pedía tan, tan bonito… Que le hacía desear escucharla siempre… - Por favor. – Casi podía visualizar sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, su cuello arqueado, la curva de su espalda, una mano llevándose a lo más alto y la otra tratando de contenerse… Y como si todo se pusiera de repente en contra de ambos, sintió a alguien al otro lado de la puerta dar unos golpes firmes. Hux asomó la cabeza y se quedó quieto al verle al teléfono. Kylo alzó la mano hacia él y el pelirrojo dio un ligero asentimiento y cerró la puerta, marchándose, justo mientras escuchaba a Rey gemir al otro lado. – Kylo… - Esa forma tan suya de gemir su nombre iba a deshacerle. – Estoy tan, tan cerca…

\- Lo siento, nena. – Y pudo escuchar un gritito contenido saliendo de ella que le hizo alzar la mirada al techo.

\- ¿Qu… Qué? – La escuchó atragantarse con su propia sorpresa. - No serás capaz… - Incluso pudo saborear su ira a duras penas contenida.

\- No te corras, nena, y búscame esta tarde. – Sintió su gemido lastimero contra su misma piel, rozándole las heridas, sus suspiros entrecortados, su rabia…

\- ¿Qué me impide desobedecerte ahora mismo, Kylo? – Su tono airado y altivo, orgulloso incluso, fue como la novena sinfonía para sus oídos. Esa era su niña. Obedeciéndole sólo cuando había una recompensa. Planteándose la rebeldía por pura naturaleza, para probar sus límites.

\- Lo sabré, nena. Y no te van a gustar las consecuencias. – Le siguió un largo silencio. Kylo esperó con una paciencia que no sentía hacia nada ni nadie más… Hasta que oyó un sonoro y enfurecido “aaaaarrrgggg” que le hizo sonreír más ampliamente de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesar. – Así me gusta.

\- No debería haberte llamado, Kylo. – Le soltó, enrabietada. Él escuchó un sonido de succión en sus labios que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco al imaginar sus acciones. – Debería haberme aprovechado de que no estás aquí para pasarme tus condiciones por el forro. Que lo sepas. – Kylo contuvo la risa en el pecho.

\- No llegues tarde a trabajar, nena. – Le contestó a sabiendas de que la haría rabiar, mientras cruzaba el despacho y cogía el picaporte de la puerta, sin accionarlo hasta escuchar su respuesta.

\- Que te den, Kylo. – Y colgó.

 

Abrió la puerta sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara al tiempo que se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. El sonido hizo que Hux se girara hacia él. Y pudo ver su cara de estupefacción disimulada a tiempo al ver que Kylo sonreía. Nadie tenía que saber que sólo cinco minutos hablando con Rey eran más que suficientes para devolverle las ganas justas para sobrevivir un día más.

-Vámonos. – Le espetó al pelirrojo, que se unió a él en su camino hacia las escaleras, bajándolas completamente sincronizados. – Quiero estar de vuelta lo antes posible. – Hux apenas asintió.

…

 

Por alguna fuerza misteriosa del universo, ella, la más desobediente, rebelde, impulsiva y liberada de su quinta, le estaba haciendo caso a un capullo. A un contrabandista, a un cabrón que golpeaba sin piedad fuera cual fuese el contexto.

Y no negó que estuvo manteniéndose al borde durante un buen rato, queriendo salir del remolino pero temerosa por lo que podrían traer las consecuencias. Y algo le decía que tenía que ver con dejar de jugar a ese dichoso juego. Ya había amenazado con eso una vez, “la fiesta se te acaba aquí si no me haces caso”.

Desde que había sacado su manita temblorosa y húmeda de su entrepierna había estado sufriendo espasmos de tanto en tanto. Una sensación atorada en el pecho, propia de la insatisfacción, se mezclaban con pensamientos subidos de tono que le daban vergüenza, o se la darían una vez se le pasara el calentón.

De hecho, no comió, no podía. Sencillamente, se le nublaron los sentidos y no sabía hasta qué punto seguir con esa estrategia iba a ser buena idea. Debía estar despejada, alerta, con la oreja puesta, las garras afiladas y las piernas preparadas para salir corriendo. Y ya el primer día se había dejado las garras en su escritorio y al otro apenas era dueña del temblor que presentaban sus piernas. Como le fallara el oído tras otro encuentro iba a tenerlo claro para sacar adelante la misión… Claramente complicado.

Gruñó mientras terminaba de vestirse, hoy también iba a llevar falda debido a que apenas podía soportar la rozadura del pantalón en su entrepierna. Joder, estaba anulándola sin darse cuenta, sin pretenderlo… Porque él no sabía nada de ella, al menos eso Rey sí estaba sabiéndolo llevar.

No sabía quién era, cuál era su pasado, su presente y su objetivo futuro en relación a todo. Y, por muchos orgasmos que le diera, ese cabrón seguía teniendo las manos manchadas de sangre… ¡Y vaya manos! Pero manchadas de sangre, a fin de cuentas.

Rey se miró en el espejo una última vez. Medias negras semitransparentes, una falda de tubo, una camiseta de botones de manga corta blanca que le quedaba algo ancha y su peinado de siempre.

Volvió a vendarse las muñecas, comprobando que todo estuviera funcionando. Una vez estuvo lista se marchó al cine con paso altivo y la cabeza alta… Como casi siempre salía. Cada vez que surcaba el umbral de la puerta iba con una idea en la cabeza, con una mentalidad totalmente distinta a la que traía cada vez que volvía.

Salía pensando que ese tío era un capullo, un gilipollas que había dado una paliza a un amigo suyo hasta el punto de casi matarlo. Y le pegaría un tiro a Kylo sin dudarlo, al menos cuando salía de casa.

Pero cuando regresaba… Aquello era otra historia.

Llegó al recinto, saludando al gamorreano de siempre que estaba en la taquilla vendiendo entradas, luego el aire acondicionado del recinto también le dedicó un encantador saludo que se vio compensado por la calidez propia de la sonrisa de Aphra, quien estaba preparando palomitas dulces.

Saludó devolviéndole el gesto y marchando escaleras arriba, en dirección a su puesto de trabajo. Pero lo primero con lo que toparon sus ojos al subir al segundo piso fue la puerta del despacho de Kylo. Y sintió cómo de golpe alguien le pisaba el acelerador, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente y de forma descompasada.

Zarandeó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su cabina. Dejando el bolso y la chaqueta en el perchero antes de volver a comprobar la cinta.

Hizo una pasada rápida, comprobando que no se enganchara como el otro día… Y ahí estaba, su excusa para ir a verle. Al menos una que ocultara un poco lo necesitada que estaba.

¡Por la Fuerza! Es que sentía que ya estaba para cambiarse de bragas OTRA VEZ.

Rodó los ojos, recolocando la cinta de nuevo y sacando la bobina para adjuntar las tiras de anuncios que Hux le había dejado en el sobre, encima de la mesa de trabajo.

Rey acopló las tiras con cuidado, comprobando la hora a medida que escuchaba a la gente cuchichear y llenando poco a poco la sala.

Terminó de acoplar la cinta cuando colocó la bobina y bajó las luces para los anuncios, empezando a proyectar mientras tomaba asiento. Observando a través de aquella ventanita que daba directamente a la pantalla. Se cruzó de piernas con fuerza, intentando calmar el nervio que no dejaba de vibrarle ahí abajo… Tomó aire e intentó concentrarse. Justo hoy tenía un buen horario, tras esta proyección podría rebobinar la bobina, ir a la sala de proyección digital, bajar las luces y tener dos horas de descanso aproximadamente. Dos horas que gastaría para saciarse. Y aquello pareció rebajarle la tensión, pero volvió a subirle de golpe como un efecto adverso a la descompensación nerviosa.

Dejó salir un suspiro, concentrándose en la película. Al menos esta le gustaba… Pero no tanto como tener las atenciones de Kylo sobre ella.

…

 

A medida que iban pasando las horas, y las proyecciones se sucedían, sus nervios se erizaban sin compasión ninguna por ella. “No te corras, nena, y búscame esta tarde”. Su mente lo repetía una y otra vez, reproduciendo aquella voz suave, grave y profunda, como una cinta defectuosa que se rebobinaba siempre en el mismo punto. Y le hacía odiar el poder que tenía sobre ella. Era como si se le anulara la capacidad de razonar con sentido cuando él le hablaba. 

Debería haberle preguntado a qué hora de la tarde debía buscarle, a principios de la tarde, a media tarde, o al final. Debería haberlo hecho, aun a riesgo de sonar desesperada. Pero se hubiera ahorrado el estar desesperada buscándole ahora. Que llevaba sin poder trabajar con normalidad y teniendo cuidado de sus posturas desde la hora de comer. No era justo. ¿A qué hora es para él la tarde?

Había aprovechado las proyecciones digitales para acercarse al despacho de Kylo. Lo había encontrado cerrado. Y se había maldecido a sí misma por estar más pendiente de él que de su trabajo, cualquiera de ellos. Luego, se convenció con que si no estaban Kylo ni Hux, difícilmente podía avanzar mucho. La información estaba en ellos, no con ellos y, desde luego, no en ese maldito cine que ya se había peinado de arriba abajo sin encontrar nada.

En otro de sus descansos, bajó al almacén. Por si acaso le encontraba saliendo de aquella puerta que tenía vetada la galaxia entera. Y casi había terminado aprendiéndose la colocación de las bobinas bélicas que trataban la Batalla de Hoth. Casi. Porque aquello le había sonado ridículo y patético a nada que se preguntó qué narices hacía allí esperando a nadie.  Y en otro descanso, había aprovechado para hablar un poco con Aphra. Pero no tardó mucho en volver a la seguridad de su cabina. Esa chica era demasiado avispada, y no quería tener que responder a preguntas que ella misma estaba evitando hacerse a sí misma.

En la oscuridad de su cabina, durante las proyecciones, no tenía más medida del tiempo que las mismas películas. Y cuando ya había empezado a memorizar los diálogos sin darse cuenta siquiera, se forzó a mirar su teléfono y comprobar que ninguna de sus unidades BB le estuviera mandando información. Pero no, ni siquiera tendría esa suerte. Cuando vio la hora que era, sintió que su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos. Maldito hijo de…

Había anochecido hacía varias horas, las suficientes como para estar a dos proyecciones de terminar su jornada. Y el muy cabrón ni siquiera había aparecido por el cine, ni se había asomado. Sentía que jugaba con ella. Y estaba bien mientras ella lo permitiera. Pero no iba a dejarle reírse de ella. No, en absoluto.

Y fruto de toda la rabia que le provocaba, antes de volver a guardar el teléfono y contenerse, buscó su contacto y le mandó un mensaje. No, no se iba a quedar con la última palabra.

…

 

Kylo se pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara por enésima vez. Un gesto de exasperación que no le pasó desapercibido a Hux, pero que obvió como todas las veces anteriores. Habían llegado pronto aquella mañana con un cargamento de prueba para Opress. 

Se habían citado en un planeta abandonado  y completamente deshabitado para las pruebas de tiro, pero parecía más bien como si un montón de zabraks estuvieran jugando con juguetes muy grandes y muy explosivos que, igual, si seguían jugando, les reventaban en la cara. Y, en cualquiera de los casos, ni siquiera era su responsabilidad. Él sólo tenía que asegurarse de que no hubiera más fallos y de que cada cual pagara su parte.

Y había creído que con el apretón de manos en conformidad que se había dado con el zabrak dathomiano, su trabajo ahí había terminado. Y podía volver a lo que realmente le interesaba para ocupar su día. El de hoy, el de mañana, y en adelante. Pero no. No había tenido esa suerte. Y a riesgo de cargarse las relaciones diplomáticas que con tanto esfuerzo mantenían, no le había quedado más remedio que permanecer donde estaba mientras veía a Savage discutiendo planes de guerra y estrategia militar con sus hombres de confianza, con él presente. Como si a Kylo le importara una soberana mierda lo que se hacía con las armas una vez se compraban. No le importaba, no le interesaba en absoluto, sus obligaciones habían terminado.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco de exasperación ante la mirada de los zabraks. Arrogantes y orgullosos, serían capaces de empezar una guerra incluso contra él. Miró a Hux, y de repente cayó en algo. No podía ser que Snoke le requiriese si sabía que estaban reunidos. No podía ser.

Y su corazón dio un vuelco, ante la idea de que había otra persona que quizás requería su atención de maneras mucho menos agresivas y proporcionalmente más placenteras, aunque no menos dolorosas desde aquella mañana.

Sacó el teléfono con cierto disimulo y vio la pantalla sin poder evitar que sus comisuras se alzaran por mucho que intentara contenerse. Su niña. Y al abrir el mensaje…

“Si tú no mantienes tus promesas, no esperes que lo haga yo”.

Una parte de él mantenía la necesidad de sonreír. Su ira era… refrescante. Emocionante, incluso. Pero el resto de él, entraba en combustión. Primero, no podía permitir que ella rompiera con sus condiciones. Segundo, no podía permitir que creyera que él estaba incumpliendo su palabra a propósito. No teniéndola a ella esperándole.

Volvió a mirar a Hux. Tenía que irse de allí. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada mientras se acercaba.

-Tengo que volver. – Hux sólo le miró, esperando el resto. – Aphra me acaba de avisar de que la chica ha vuelto a acercarse a la puerta de almacén. – Mintió. Hux estrechó la mirada como si quisiera encargarse él mismo. Si lo permitía, sería capaz de sacarle los ojos a Rey sólo para que no viera nunca nada más ni sintiera curiosidad por husmear nada. Y Kylo no iba a permitir que esos ojos verdes dejaran de mirarle. Con la emoción que fuera. Le daba igual. Esperó. Y Hux asintió.

\- Ve. Yo me quedo con ellos para supervisar que no sean ellos mismos quienes se carguen la mercancía y ultimando detalles. – Kylo asintió de vuelta antes de marcharse. No tenía que dar más explicaciones. A nadie.

Sin embargo, mientras se ponía el casco, no pudo esconder la sonrisa que le provocó pensar en Rey. ¿Le pediría explicaciones? ¿Se las daría? ¿O simplemente le soltaría mil maldiciones sin importarle un comino qué le hubiera ocupado?

 

Cuando visualizó el cine al final de la avenida, las luces aún estaban encendidas. Debía estar recogiendo. Con suerte, estaba sola. O con suerte, no se había dejado las luces encendidas por hacerle rabiar. Dejó la moto apoyada contra la pared del callejón, sin saber muy bien si se había arrancado el casco antes o después de frenar por completo.  Entró en el cine a la carrera, parándose al pie de las escaleras. Escuchando.

Sonrió con cierta anticipación, escuchándola preparar las bobinas del día siguiente. Los rotores y las clavijas ajustándose unas a otras se oían perfectamente en el absoluto silencio de la noche. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue escucharla maldecirle en voz alta, como si estuviera hablando para sí misma y estuviera tan cabreada que no podía mantenerlo todo en voz baja sin romper todas las tuberías sólo por concentración de Fuerza.

Avanzó por la sala hasta quedar frente a la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte hasta que se abrió, dejándole a él a media acción mientras Rey también se frenaba de golpe, quedando en el umbral con las bobinas en la mano.

Primero le miró como si no le estuviera esperando, luego contuvo el aire, cambiando su gesto de sorpresa por una mueca de rabia y enfado. Kylo, por otra parte, estaba tranquilo y sereno, aguantando las ganas de comérsela allí mismo. Sentía la rabia de Rey y cómo le odiaba… Pero vaya, si la chica estaba así es porque llevaba con el orgasmo entrecortado desde la mañana. Sin haberse dado el gusto, esperándole.

Y le removió por dentro.

Demasiado

-Vaya…- Habló ella.- Si no te llego a mandar el mensaje te habrías olvidado de mí ¿No?

-Hablemos dentro.- Y empujó a la chica al interior de la sala mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿De qué?- Kylo parpadeó, esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento. Esperaba encontrarla de otra manera que no fuera tan rabiosa.- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así!?- La cabeza de Kylo retrocedió con sorpresa, desubicado.- ¿Te burlas de mí?- Entonces ella le punteó el pecho con la mano libre, dándole toques que le marcaban por encima de la ropa como si su tacto fuera lava de Mustafar.- ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!

-Jamás me burlaría de ti de esta forma, nena…

-¡No. Me. Llames. Nena!- Habló, punteándole con cada palabra.- ¿¡De qué vas?!- ¿De qué iba? ¿Quién? ¿Él? Definitivamente se le había olvidado con quien estaba hablando.- ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón, estoy de los nervios! Y tú tranquilito, a tu aire. Haciendo como que…- Kylo le atrapó la mano mientras no le apartaba la mirada, haciendo que Rey plasmara su mano entera sobre su pecho. Descendió ambas manos, surcando su cuerpo y notándose bajo la mano de ella hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. Rey perdió el habla.

-Yo no he estado tranquilito…- Su voz ronca y grave abrió de nuevo un grifo entre las piernas de ella.- ¿Me notas tranquilito?- No era una amenaza, no había agresividad, ni esa dominancia que a veces le plasmaba, consiguiendo humedecerla. No. Aquello era… Empatía. O un intento.

-No…- Dijo, sintiendo que se le bajaban todos los humos mientras él soltaba levemente su mano y ella seguía acariciándole por encima. Kylo condujo la mano hasta su cara, atrapándole la mejilla y surcando sus labios con el pulgar antes de adelantarse hacia ella, peligrosamente.

-No me he olvidado de ti, nena. Ni aunque un Bor Gullet se metiera en mi cabeza, jamás lo haría.- Entreabrió los labios, casi rozando los de ella.- El problema ha sido que ha habido gente que tampoco se ha olvidado de mí.- Rey estaba en vilo, sintiendo que necesitaba su tacto más que nunca. Encontrándose a sí misma acercándose a Kylo y rogando en silencio por un toque, por un poco de contacto. La mano de él viajó hasta pasarle el índice por los labios y Rey no dudó en atrapar uno de sus dedos con la boca, succionándolo y lubricándolo. Rogándole en silencio que no se demorara en atenderla.- Joder, mi niña… Que ha aguantado como una campeona.- Sacó el dedo de su boca, acercándose a ella mientras Rey no prestaba atención a nada más que no fueran sus labios.- Voy a compensártelo, nena… Mucho.

Y la espalda de la chica se arqueó cuando sintió su falda de tubo subirse, notando a Kylo colarse en su ropa interior mientras ella hacía esfuerzos para no dejar caer las bobinas que sujetaba con una sola mano. Kylo fue consciente y se las arrebató, llegando a un estante y depositándolas allí, liberando a Rey de cualquier obstáculo que le privara a sus manos de ser libres.

Kylo entonces atrapó los labios de la chica mientras sentía cómo Rey frenaba sus caricias en él, debido al impacto sensorial que estaba sintiendo. No iba a tenérselo en cuenta, ella estaba mucho más necesitada y Kylo disfrutó de encontrarla tan húmeda, tan receptiva y tan dispuesta. Tan mansa después de su pequeño ataque de ira.

-Joder, nena…- susurró contra su boca.- Qué mojadita estás…- Empujó suavemente a la chica, sentándola en su silla de trabajo mientras él se agazapaba, quedando de rodillas frente a ella mientras Rey sentía que iba a estallar.

Kylo, arrodillado ante ella, le quitó las botas mientras le bajaba las medias hasta quitárselas, sin dejar de atender su centro aunque fuera por encima de la ropa. Sacándole algún que otro gemidito que Rey no quería liberar tan pronto.

Apartó la ropa interior para poder trabajarla si obstáculos mientras le conducía una pierna al borde de la silla, haciendo que Rey resbalara lo justo como para que toda ella quedara expuesta, lista y preparada para ser atendida. Kylo surcó su extensión con el dedo, humedeciéndola e impregnándola mientras Rey arqueaba la espalda, mordiéndose el labio y aguantándole la mirada. Se lubricó el pulgar de la otra mano antes de conducirlo a su clítoris, rotándolo mientras introducía dos dedos en ella. Y ahora sí, Rey gimió poco a poco, cada vez un poco más agudo hasta que Kylo introdujo los dedos totalmente.

-¿Es esto lo que te hacía en tu sueño, nena? - Ella asintió con la cabeza como si hablar le resultara una tarea complicada.- ¿En tu sueño me pedías permiso para correrte… O te portabas mal y te corrías sin preguntarme?

-Me pedías…- Tragó saliva, intentando reacomodarse pero Kylo no le daba tregua.- Me pedías que dijera tu nombre.- Y le vio alzar una comisura, encantado al escuchar aquella información que no hacía más que estimularle la cabeza y aumentar la presión en sus pantalones.

-Dilo.

-No estés tan orgulloso de ti mismo. – Rey siente que se queda sin aliento con sus atenciones. Y sabe que está al borde tanto por él como por sí misma. Porque esto no era su maldito sueño, donde ella podía, no ceder ante él, sino a todo él.

\- Vamos, nena, no lo hagas más difícil. –Susurra besando la piel del interior de su muslo, allí donde colecciona un mordisco suyo. Una sonrisa perversa irrumpe en su rostro al verla. – Ya sé lo fuerte que eres, no tienes que demostrármelo. - Sus caderas se contraen ligeramente ante su toque, y se frota, casi involuntariamente, contra la cálida y gruesa longitud de sus dedos.

\- No te mereces que te obedezca ni una sola vez más. – Le dice con el aliento entrecortado. Él no puede resistirse y vuelve a atrapar un pellizco de la piel de sus muslos entre los dientes, provocándole un respingo de sorpresa. – Te odio. – Le espetó con un gemido en el pecho.

\- No me obligues a prohibirte una sola mentira, Rey… - Y ella suspira a medida que su voz se suaviza en el espacio de segundos al tiempo que sus largos y diestros dedos se deslizan dentro de ella. Mientras bombea perezosamente con dos dedos, para luego sacarlos de ella, lamer su esencia y añadir un tercero, estirándola, exponiéndola, haciéndole gemir más alto ante él, al tiempo que su pulgar no dejaba de acariciarla suavemente, sintiéndola desplomarse aún más débilmente en el amplio asiento de la silla, jadeando aquellos pequeños gemidos que le volvían loco, anulando toda existencia a su alrededor. – Di mi nombre, nena… - Le vio alzar la cabeza y enfrentarle, con los labios entreabiertos de placer, los ojos llenos de determinación, retándole, y todas sus pecas sonrojadas.

\- Dime tú antes lo que quiero oír. – Kylo besó la nieva marca que había hecho en el interior de su muslo, escondiendo la sonrisa que le provocaba saber exactamente lo que ella quería oír. Tanto como sonreía al haber encontrado una contrincante tan fuerte y decidida incluso a pesar de sí misma.

\- Es cierto, debería haber cuidado de ti, nena, después de que tu sola llamada alegrara todo mi día. – Le concedió en un susurro quedo mientras se inclinaba más cerca de donde están trabajando sus dedos. – No debería haberte hecho esperar tanto, no ha sido a propósito. – Le da un beso muy, muy cerca de donde más lo necesitaba, recreando su sueño y haciendo que a ella se le cerraran los ojos de pura anticipación. -No fue muy amable por mi parte. – No puede dejar de hablarle, hipnotizado por todas sus respuestas, sus movimientos, sus reacciones, su sensibilidad. La fuerza con la que empezaba a apretarse a su alrededor. La forma en la que fruncía el ceño y se batía en un duelo de resistencia y orgullo, sin un ápice de vergüenza. – Dilo, nena. Di mi nombre. - Retira sus dedos pero a ella se le mezcla el gemido de queja con el de gusto cuando siente que su lengua la recorre de arriba abajo, lamiéndola por entero. – Dilo. – Susurra contra su humedad.

\- Kylo… - Responde ella al instante, con la necesidad de agarrarse con fuerza a la silla para no caerse mientras la otra mano se aferraba a él, pasando los dedos por su melena negra, sintiendo que sus rodillas empezaban a temblar descontroladas. – Kylo… - Repetía como un mantra, sintiendo la plenitud de su lengua cubriéndola, lamiendo lenta y lánguidamente a través de sus pliegues con un ligero gruñido que vibró en ella, antes de centrar toda su atención en el centro de todos sus nervios, jadeando su nombre. – Kylo. - Su lengua es suave pero insistente, y su resistencia es nula ya, haciéndole gemir su nombre. – Kylo… - Hasta que el gemido se convirtió en un grito ahogado en el pecho.

\- Esa es mi niña… - murmura, alternando entre chupar y girar su lengua alrededor de su clítoris. Pronto sus dedos se deslizan dentro de ella otra vez, reanudando su suave ritmo mientras su lengua y labios trabajan en su clítoris. Su boca cede su centro a sus dedos, y su lengua lame para empujar dentro de ella. Los sonidos que hace son obscenos pero, de alguna manera, reverentes cuando sus caderas se mecen en su boca, en su lengua, en los gemidos que retumban desde lo más profundo de su garganta y resuenan a través de sus cuerpos.

\- Kylo… - Alza la mirada hacia ella y ve cómo contiene otro gemido. Impresionado a niveles que no creía posibles, ella, aun con todo, respetaba sus condiciones, no las olvidaba. Y eso era un bloque más en su admiración por la chica. –Por favor, voy a…

\- Vamos, nena… - murmura, retirando la lengua por un momento para lamer su humedad, besar su clítoris. – Córrete para mí. – Se alza hacia ella, atrapando su nuca con la mano libre y juntando su frente con la de ella, obligando a enfrentarle, a aguantarle la mirada, a gritarle a la cara mientras una nueva urgencia les atenaza, y sus dedos se frotan bruscamente contra su clítoris respondiendo al  juego con el frenético movimiento de sus caderas.

Y había estado conteniéndolo tanto tiempo que no le salía, no llegaba. Estaba ahí, al borde, sintiendo que le quemaba el estómago, que veía una carretera de la que no podía salir. Dejó salir aire por su boca mientras cerraba los ojos, volviendo a forzarse y Kylo notándolo todo en sus dedos. Notando su contracción, sus paredes apretarle las falanges, húmeda, suave e insistente. Otra vez se le escapaba el aire a Rey, fallando en su intento.

-Joder…- Gruñe, empezando a molestarse. Ahora parecía que tampoco podía llegar al orgasmo cuando él se lo pedía y estaba acalorándose hasta que sintió la nariz de Kylo frotarse contra su cuello. Luego un beso, luego un mordisco, luego un lametón para calmar la zona de piel apresada con sus dientes. Y recorre su cuello con la nariz, acariciándola con dulzura hasta llegar a su oído.

-No lo fuerces, nena…- Habló antes de darle un beso bajo la unión de la oreja con su cabeza. Haciendo que Rey temblara en la silla.- No tenemos ninguna prisa.- Y volvió a su cara, atrapándole los labios mientras seguía trabajando en su centro. Bombeándola y rotando su clítoris con el pulgar.- ¿O tienes algo que hacer que no me hayas dicho?- Rey abrió los ojos, con cierta sensación angustiosa y preocupada invadiéndole el pecho ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Aquello iba con segundas intenciones? ¿Con dobles lecturas? ¿Había pillado la unidad BB-9E? Joder… Volvió a gruñir, viendo que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos del orgasmo que enloquecería dentro de poco. Rey negó con la cabeza, respondiéndole y Kylo volvió a atraparle los labios mientras insistía más en su concentración nerviosa, rotándola, buscando el punto que parecía no encontrar.

El beso era frenético y Rey ya no sabía a qué prestar atención… Y entonces lo encontró. Kylo encontró el ritmo acompasándose con su mano. Rey boqueó, cortando el beso y apoyando la frente en su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo que un hormigueo invadía su cuerpo, recorriéndolo. Soltó aire otra vez, otra vez, otro gemido entrecortado. Y Kylo se separó un poco, observándola. Rey notaba sus ojos recorrerle la cara, sin querer perderse ningún detalle. Aceleró su mano y Rey curvó la espalda, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiéndose y Kylo sonrió de medio lado al verla tan dada a él.

-Córrete, nena.- Volvió a repetirle, sintiendo las paredes de Rey forzarse. El cúmulo de sonidos era tan lascivo y violento como los movimientos que Kylo ejercía en ella. Viéndola. Estaba tan cerca, lo notaba en las contracciones de su tripa, intentando respirar mientras aguantaba el aire al mismo tiempo.

Estaba cerca, cerca, cerca, muy, muy cerca y él se accionó con más velocidad, pulsándola desde dentro hasta que una humedad excesiva le impregnó la mano, sonrió de medio lado y siguió bombeando mientras ella entonces se dejaba ir. Y aquello que salió de su garganta no fue un gemido sino más bien un grito.

Y se corrió de forma tan brutal que salpicó, haciendo que la chica fuera consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Curvándose hacia adelante mientras observaba aquel chorro salir de ella. Haciendo que se espantara mientras sentía un placer tan brutal que casi explota allí mismo por tantas emociones.

Agradeció que Kylo estuviera vencido hacia un lado, evitando así que se manchara… Pero daba igual. Él lo había visto. Además estaba la prueba en el suelo… Y su mano estaba chorreando. Joder, la vergüenza invadió su cuerpo de golpe mientras Kylo seguía bombeándola suave, muy, muy suave hasta terminar saliendo de ella, acariciándola para intentar tranquilizarla. Sonriendo complacido… Pero la cara de Rey no decía lo mismo y Kylo se asustó.

-¿Qué pasa, nena?- Rey no apartaba la mirada de aquel charco frente a ella. Estaba roja, avergonzada, asustada… ¿Se había… hecho pis encima?- ¿No te ha gustado?

-Lo… Lo siento.- Kylo achicó los ojos y ella se cubrió la boca con la mano, maldiciendo.- ¡Joder, lo siento! ¡Joder! ¡Perdón!- Rápidamente se puso en pie, sintiendo que tenía las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla. Kylo no comprendía nada hasta que vio a la chica sacar de su bolso un paquete de pañuelos, tendiéndole uno mientras él se quedó mirándola estupefacto.- No esperaba… Yo no quería… Es que pensaba que me estaba corriendo, pero no… No esto ¡Joder! ¡Joder, qué mal!- Tiró un par de pañuelos sobre el charco mientras se arrodillaba, cubriéndose la cara como si aquello fuera a ocultarla.- ¡JODER! ¡Perdón!

-Eh, eh, eh…- Se acercó a ella, intentando apartarle las manos pero Rey no quería.- Eh, nena, tranquila.- Dejó de insistir en quitarle las manos de la cara y aquello hizo que Rey apartara las suyas poco a poco, mirándole, sonrojada. Sin llegar a descubrirse entera.- ¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿Te he hecho daño o…?- Ella no entendía cómo él actuaba como si no hubiera visto aquel chorro salir de ella. Y entonces él terminó de cerrar sus dudas.- Oh, nena…- Sonrió de medio lado.- Mi niña no sabe lo que acaba de pasar…- Dijo, llevándose el pulgar a la boca y chupando su esencia delante de ella.- No te has hecho pipí encima, nena.- Rey bajó poco a poco las manos.

-¿Ah no?- Kylo no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces…? Yo… Es que… Esto…- Señaló el charco, casi recogido por aquellos pañuelitos.

-¿En serio soy el primero que ha hecho que eyacules así?-  Rey se quedó blanca, sin llegar a entender.- Pensaba que… Por la forma en la que te contraías, que ya sabías lo que iba a pasar.- Rey negó con la cabeza y Kylo se acercó a ella un poco más, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su brazo anclado al suelo, ladeándose hacia ella.- Joder, nena… Alucino contigo.- Pero no se lo dijo de una forma sarcástica, sino que lo dijo con admiración, una que a Rey le llenó el pecho de calidez. Kylo le besó el hombro por encima de la tela antes de alzar los ojos a ella.- ¿Te ha gustado? Dime la verdad…- Ella parpadeo.- Podemos no volver a hacer que te corras así.- Rey bajó los ojos, analizándolo mientras Kylo desviaba los suyos.

“Podemos no volver a hacer que te corras así”… No había sido consciente de que aquello implicaba alargar más aquel juego que se traían. Y esperaba, realmente lo esperaba, que no trajera las consecuencias que se imaginaba que acabaría trayendo.

-Me ha gustado…- Kylo redirigió los ojos a los de ella antes de darle otro beso en el hombro, por encima de la tela.

-¿De verdad?- Inquirió como si pensara que Rey le decía eso por compromiso. Y ella se alzó de hombros, sonriendo.

-Supongo que la próxima vez que pase no será tan “sorpresa”… Y podré decírtelo con más seguridad.- Kylo sonrió de medio lado, admirándola desde donde estaba.- ¿A ti no te molesta?- Y él rió nasalmente en consecuencia.

-¿Qué si me molesta, nena?- Se alzó, atrapando su mandíbula con la mano.- Para nada, todo lo contrario.- Y se acercó lentamente a sus labios.- Me encanta que te corras así.- Pasó la lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos, antes de atraparlos con los suyos. Besándola hasta quitarle el aliento, la vergüenza y las dudas. Y llevándose consigo los últimos resquicios de entereza.

…

 

Sus ojos enormes, siempre mirándole. Sin juicios, pero obligándole a responder ante sus actos, siempre. Su nariz respingona. El orgullo de su frente. La rectitud de sus pómulos. Sus labios entreabiertos, un susurro, un jadeo, un gemido. Su cara, llena de pecas que salpicaban todo su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo… Sus clavículas, el refugio de sus desprecios. Su pecho pequeño, sus cintura estrecha, el hueso de sus caderas, su centro empapado y pulsante, sus muslos fuertes, sus rodillas temblorosas…  Su sonrisa, su desobediencia y sus gritos de placer. 

Casi se hubiera caído de no apoyar la mano con fuerza en los azulejos fríos del baño, sintiendo el agua a presión en un ejercicio inútil por destensarle los músculos de la espalda mientras se apretaba en un puño férreo y su mente se recreaba en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros hasta deshacerse ahí mismo, reconociendo, como ella había confesado ante él, que jamás lograría nada parecerse a un orgasmo si no sucedía entre ellos.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar su respiración, deseando verla arrodillada ante él y sabiendo que, cuando abriera los ojos, no sería así. Como tampoco le esperaba en su cama, lánguida, perezosa y casi dormida entre las sábanas deshechas. Y como lo sabía, no abrió los ojos, alzando la cara hacia el chorro de  agua, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por las consecuencias que ya se veía venir.

La Primera Orden no iba a permitir a nadie como Rey entre sus filas. Él mismo no debía permitir que supiera siquiera de ello. Pero cada día que pasaba, cada maldita vez que volvía a verla, tenía la necesidad, el instinto de aferrarse tan fuerte a ella como quien ve un faro en la tormenta. Y se negaba a soltarse. No quería que le arrebataran la única felicidad que había tenido últimamente, la única persona que hacía que toda su existencia se centrara en ella, no en la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, ni en guerras, ni armas, ni cadáveres, ni fantasmas del pasado.

Se ató una toalla a la cintura y se echó sobre la cama, dejando caer un brazo sobre sus ojos. Si alguna vez hubiera podido minimizar el efecto de choque que hoy tenía su niña en él, desde luego era una oportunidad que había quedado muy atrás. Y lo decía con la absoluta conciencia de que ni siquiera sabía de ella más que su nombre. Se apartó el brazo de los ojos, fijando la mirada en el techo… No sabía nada de ella.

 


	13. Regla del Eje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey try to get to know each other like normal people would do, but with those little things that are not from "normal people". Because they are Kylo and Rey.

CAPÍTULO 13. REGLA DEL EJE.

Llevaba hora y media sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y observando el teléfono, punteando la pantalla con los dedos de la otra mano para que no se bloqueara ni se perdiera el mensaje.

Como cada mañana, siempre aparecía algo que hacía que se le enfriara el café; a veces era Snoke, a veces era Hux, llamándole con desesperación para atender cualquier problema que hubiera surgido, y otras tantas veces era él solo quien se hacía perder el tiempo. Pensando, rumiando en su situación y en las ganas que tenía de destruirlo todo... Pero aquella mañana era diferente, era distinto. Y estaba indeciso, asustado, nervioso y con una sensación rara en el cuerpo pues le faltaba la resaca.

Ayer por la noche fue la primera vez que se durmió sin necesidad de darle a la botella como tantas otras noches.

Volvió a frotarse los ojos, arrastrando la mano que sujetaba su cabeza, pasando con cuidado por encima de la cicatriz –que hoy parecía tener un mejor aspecto- hasta llegar al puente de su nariz y luego presionando hasta arrastrar los dedos a cada uno de sus ojos. Intentando que con ese gesto dejaran de sentirse tan hinchados como los sentía, al igual que se ilusionaba con la idea de que cada roce le ayudaba a poner en claro sus pensamientos.

Estaba a un toque, a un “Enviar Mensaje” de, quizá, abrir una puerta que luego no podría encontrar de vuelta para salir. Una puerta que le conducía a una habitación desconocida. Aunque una parte de su cabeza le gritaba a voces que no iba a ser así. Que aquella habitación, que creía una sala de actos inmensa, no iba a ser más que un cuartucho. Que no iba a extenderse tanto y que, por ende, no iba a resultarle difícil salir de allí… Pero otra parte dentro de él le susurraba una verdad que de momento no quería analizar demasiado.

De todas las puertas que había abierto en su vida, ninguna tenía posibilidad de retroceso. Absolutamente ninguna. La llegada de Snoke a su vida, las consecuencias que trajo sin saberlo, él desesperado buscando respuestas… Todo había pasado lo suficientemente rápido para que la sensación de mareo siguiera latente en él. Y lo suficientemente lento como para saber que estaba al límite, que se le estaba alargando demasiado el infierno sin apenas haber muerto.

Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a pasar los dedos por encima de los párpados.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en las leyendas y los milagros de la Fuerza. Sabía que se podían experimentar todos los infiernos posibles en un solo día y sólo eso ya basta para dejar de creer en cuentos sobre la esperanza. De hecho, su miserable existencia era mucho más llevadera sin ella.

 

Él no se haría uno con la Fuerza al morir, no. Ni siquiera creía que pudiera correr la suerte de los siths, anclados a permanecer eternamente a un pesar y un dolor que les retuerza. No. Él ya vivía en ese plano. Y lo único que había conseguido hacerle saber que no estaba ya muerto era ella. Por desgracia, era ella. Porque Rey no podía merecer el mismo infierno que él.

 

Y si había llegado justo donde estaba no ha sido porque no tuviera miedo a morir, sino porque era mucho más fácil asumir el peligro si cada día se convertía en una oportunidad para abandonar la vida que mantenía. Porque nada, nada, podía ser más jodido y doloroso que vivir. Hasta que ella apareció. Y le hizo saber que sí podría ser peor. Siempre podía ser peor.

 

Era peor conocerla y tener que vivir añorándola.

 

Porque ella había conseguido, sin ni siquiera saberlo, que se anclara a la vida sólo por verla un día más. Y no podía permitir que su manera de compensárselo fuera arrastrándola con él.

Algo le decía que si continuaba dejando pasar sus propios análisis emocionales, posponiéndolos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, terminaría encontrando las consecuencias que, de momento, no quería encontrar. Porque lo que ella provocaba en él con sólo mirarle era excesivo y no habían hecho más que empezar.

Volvió de nuevo al punto de partida. No había hecho más que empezar y aquello llevaba a conocer a alguien. A profundizar. Era el efecto colateral de la convivencia en el trabajo… Y en el sexo.

Por muy poco que fuera, iba a terminar conociéndola. Y aquella mañana se permitió fantasear con la ilusión de enseñarle a Rey mil películas que le cambiarían la vida para bien, igual que a él. Y le enseñaría a diferenciar un _found-footage_ de un falso documental. Enseñarle la importancia de un director y la fuerza de una productora. Lo necesario que es una dirección de fotografía y un _script._ Y le enseñaría a saber, con sólo un par de imágenes, quién había dirigido una película, quien estaba detrás de la banda sonora y la importancia de ésta.

Volvió a conducir los ojos al teléfono, releyendo aquel mensaje.

“Hola, nena ¿Tienes plan para comer?”

Rodó los ojos, sintiéndose ridículo. Absurdamente ridículo.

No iba a responderle. De hecho seguro que la chica le rechazaría. Entre ellos sólo había sexo, única y exclusivamente sexo. Uno brutal, uno que les hacía conectar a niveles bestiales en los que ella sabía lo que él quería y él sabía lo que ella necesitaba. El nivel de compenetración asustaba y le hacía pensar… Le hacía pensar en cosas que no quería pensar.

Cerró los ojos, tocando la pantalla para mantenerla encendida mientras él intentaba procesar algo decente. Pensando, pensando, tapeando, tapeando, manteniendo la pantalla…

Y entonces un “pop” propio de un mensaje recién enviado le hizo abrir los ojos.

¡OH, NO PODÍA SER! ¡No, no, no, no, no!

Se enderezó en la silla, asustado, tomando el teléfono. Releyendo el mensaje y cagándose en sí mismo mientras  intentaba pulsar sobre el texto, intentando que aparecieran las opciones.

“Por favor, no te conectes, por favor, no te conectes…” Repetía como un mantra, rezando a la fuerza, a los jedi y a los sith para que Rey no revisara su teléfono mientras él buscaba esa opción, aquella opción que dejaba de estar disponible a los dos minutos de haber mandado un mensaje. Quería borrarlo, que no le llegara. Y excusar el texto de “Este mensaje ha sido eliminado” con un “Oh, perdona, nena. Me he equivocado”.

Pero entonces… Fue muy tarde. Kylo se quedó paralizado al ver las dos aspitas azules encenderse. Indicándole que Rey, desgraciadamente, había visto y leído el mensaje…

 

…

 

Si era un poco sensata consigo misma, y Rey verdaderamente creía serlo sin excepciones, no recordaba haber dormido tan plácidamente en mucho, mucho tiempo. Recordaba abrir la puerta del portal, tener apenas la estabilidad justa para subir las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de su piso tras ella. Se había quitado la ropa de camino a la cama y, simplemente, se había dejado caer y había sido instantáneamente arrastrada a un sueño profundísimo, de esos que no recuerdas al despertar y han hecho que te pases babeando buena parte de la noche.

Sus piernas se habían resentido al levantarse, y era una sensación que empezaba a darle los buenos días, todos los días. Y le hacía sonreír, solo un poquito. Luego había recogido la ropa tirada, de camino a la cocina, calentó el agua y dejó el té reposando mientras se duchaba. Después, con el cuerpo y la cabeza envueltos en toallas, se tiró en el sofá, con el té en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, investigando.

Investigando cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su misión, vaya. Porque una vez superado el bochorno, tenía que reconocer que ese había sido el orgasmo más potente de su vida. Y, aunque se sabía una chica con suerte sólo por el hecho de no sentir vergüenza durante el sexo, tenía que admitir que, al parecer, no lo sabía todo y un abanico de posibilidades se extendía ante ella en lo que a Kylo se refería.

 

Y como si le hubiera invocado con el pensamiento más sutil… ¡PLÍN! Su nombre apareció en su pantalla, haciendo que se incorporara sobresaltada, sosteniendo el teléfono en sus manos temblorosas. Un mensaje. “Hola, nena ¿Tienes plan para comer?” Bueno, pensó, la mayor parte de los días le bastaba con tener la idea aproximada de que debía comer. No sabía hasta qué punto eso era un plan.

Le vio conectado al otro lado del teléfono y supo perfectamente que estaba esperando su respuesta, que si estuviera delante de ella en ese momento, le habría cogido de la cara y le hubiera obligado a responder al segundo. Puso los ojos en blanco, maldiciendo su mente con un “¿Me haces el favor de estarte tranquilita? Me acabo de duchar”. Sonrió y sus dedos empezaron a bailar sobre la pantalla.

 

En tan solo un par de segundos, entró en una vorágine de respuestas posibles, barajándose entre “No tengo plan ni de saber qué me voy a poner hoy”, o “Depende de qué vaya a comer + emoticono con guiño” o “Espera, que le voy a preguntar a mi jefe si me deja salir cinco minutos antes”. Y las descartó todas en décimas de segundo. Sobre todo, la última. No lo había pensado pero quería seguir obviando que se estaba acostando con su jefe. Se decantó por un “¿Me propones algo mejor que mi bocadillo de diez minutos?”. Rápido y claramente abierto a… todo.

 

Y aunque veía que él seguía conectado cuando le mandó el mensaje, no esperó. Bloqueó la pantalla y se levantó de su sitio, boqueando y quitándose la toalla de la cabeza de un tirón, sin poder parar de girar sobre sí misma, mirando al aparato y a todas partes, sin ver nada. Su primer pensamiento coherente fue que igual todo aquello del sexo se les estaba yendo de las manos. No, no. A los dos no. A él. Evidentemente. Ella estaba en una misión de investigación, infiltrada y en su puñetero papel. A ella no le pasaba nada. El segundo pensamiento coherente fue que esa, esa y no otra, era su oportunidad para acercarse a él en más planos que el sexual y puramente físico. Que si Kylo quería seguir viéndola, ella iba a usarlo en su favor, como absolutamente todo.

 

“Lo que sea necesario”. Respiró profundamente y… ¡PLÍN! La pantalla se iluminó sin que ella se atreviera a más que asomarse a leer su respuesta sin abrirla. “No me lo pones muy difícil”

 

Cogió el teléfono corriendo “No te lo tomes a mal pero no me he esforzado mucho. A ti te digo que no para hacerte rabiar, pero no se me ocurriría hacerle eso a la comida”. Se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta. ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada sin que pareciera que se le había olvidado poner el piloto automático?

Kylo, por otra parte, se había despejado a medias sin necesitar su café –frío- de cada mañana. Con los codos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina, sujetando el teléfono frente a él con una mano mientras la otra tenía el pellejo del pulgar atrapado por sus dientes.

No sabía cómo tomarse aquella respuesta -¡Vaya! Quizá no estaba tan despejado como creía- pero algo le decía que no era una negativa y que a la chica, en cierto modo, podría haberle hecho ilusión aquella propuesta… O no. O quizá sólo estaba siendo amable porque, joder. Él era su condenado jefe.

Rodó los ojos, aspirante aire y liberando su pulgar al caer en ese detallito que tanto le pinchaba a veces. La falta de profesionalidad ya la tenía en su otro trabajo, cada vez que Hux le recordaba que era incapaz de terminar una paliza con un golpe de gracia. Lo que menos esperaba era también ser tan poco profesional en un trabajo que le gustaba más.

-Joder…- Dijo en voz alta.

Releyó el mensaje y sonrió, empezando a teclearle una respuesta que quizá le tardara en llegar pues Rey acababa de desconectarse.

“Nena, no tienes ni idea de cómo hacerme rabiar.” Mandó aquel primer mensaje e iba a dejarlo ahí pero su adolescencia arrebatada –que parecía que se estaba despertando con retraso debido a lo rápido que le obligaron a crecer- escribió por él otro mensaje. “Hasta el momento creo que sólo uno de los dos ha rabiado a morir, varias veces de hecho.”

Envió también ese mensaje y, no satisfecho con aquello, le mandó otro más.

“Y no he sido yo quien ha rabiado, nena.”

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, levantándose para terminarse el café antes de enjuagar la taza y marcharse a su dormitorio, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Justo igual que hacía ella hasta que su teléfono vibró tres veces, llamándole la atención con aquella luz cegadora prendiéndose en la pantalla.

Rey leyó los mensajes y arrugó la nariz, enfadada. Cabrón.

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a comer conmigo?” Mandó aquel mensaje, punteando su labio, sentada sobre su cama a medio vestir.

Kylo corrió a coger el teléfono antes de regresar al cuarto con él, leyendo el mensaje y respondiendo.

-“¿Te crees que pregunto las cosas porque me aburro?”

-“Lo que creo es que quizá yo no tenga ni idea de hacerte rabiar, pero tú no tienes tampoco muchas luces a la hora de camelarte a alguien”.

Aquel mensaje lo mandó sin pensar, olvidando por un segundo de quién se trataba la persona al otro lado de la línea. Y olvidando también cuál era su misión y en qué consistía todo ese jolgorio sexual que se había montado para sacar información… Quiso borrarlo o retirar el mensaje pero Kylo lo había leído. Y seguía en línea. Y estaba tardando en responder. Bastante, además.

-“¿Estás segura de eso que dices, nena?”

-“Totalmente”

-“¿Entonces nos vemos a la una en el bar que queda cerca de tu piso?”

-“Mejor a las doce.”

-“Hecho.”

Y ambos bloquearon la pantalla al mismo tiempo. Kylo con una sonrisa de medio lado y ella con el rostro arrugado, enfurruñado y maldiciéndole una y mil veces.

Rey se vistió sin exagerar demasiado su atuendo. Intentando ir normal, cotidiana, pero con un toque “especial” que sabía que Kylo no pasaría por alto.

Él era tan grande que era difícil que algo se escapara de su observación. De hecho apostaría su mano derecha a que Kylo era capaz de recordar cuántas pecas tenía en la cara… Sólo por la forma en la que solía mirarla durante sus encuentros, captaba una idea de lo observador que era.

Pero ella también lo era, bastante además. Y le gustaba tenerle de referente, como un objetivo a superar. Si Kylo era listo, ella iba a ser el doble de lista. Si Kylo era observador, ella iba a serlo el triple… Y así, así, sucesivamente.

Se terminó de vendar las muñecas y bajó a la calle tras comprobar haberlo guardado todo, haberlo testeado todo y tenerlo todo bajo control. Posiblemente Kylo soltara información necesaria en esa conversación y ella iba a guardarla toda. Tanto la información que no perteneciera al caso, como la que sí lo hacía, evidentemente. Todo lo que concernía a Kylo tenía, directa o indirectamente, un vínculo con el caso. Aunque fuera a nivel personal pues necesitaba acercarse. Que confiara tanto en ella como para estar tan a gusto que no midiera sus palabras.

 

Estaba terminando de cruzar un paso de peatones cuando le vio con la moto, aparcar junto al establecimiento, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes que no dudaron en saludarle.

Y se quitó el casco, observándola desde lejos primero con un porte serio y luego alzando una comisura.

Rey avanzó, llegando a su lado, colocando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo color beige, aferrándose a él.

Kylo no fumaba, ella tampoco, y hacía frío en el exterior así que decidieron pillar mesa dentro del local. En un lugar que hacía esquina donde tenían todo el recinto a la vista pero, de alguna manera, les daba cierta privacidad.

Habían estado en silencio desde que se saludaron al principio hasta que tomaron las cartas para pedir la comida. Rey leyendo con atención, sin quitarle el ojo de encima de tanto en tanto, y él haciendo como que no se daba cuenta. Pidieron la comida cuando se les acercó un camarero a preguntar por su elección y, cuando les quitó las cartas de las manos, sintieron como si se hubiera derrumbado un muro.

Ya no había forma de esconderse sin faltar el respeto al acompañante, haciendo evidente el “enfrentamiento”.

Rey tragó saliva, no sabía por dónde iba a salir Kylo en una charla informal pero no tenía a Poe al pinganillo para chivarle nada. Precisamente pillaron a Poe por transferir información. Ella no iba a caer en la misma trampa.

-¿Estás mejor?- Rey plantó las orejas ante aquella pregunta que le había caído sin preparación previa.- Ayer vi que te fuiste algo… Preocupada. Y mal.- Ella le mantuvo la mirada.- No tienes que tener vergüenza conmigo.

-No la tengo.- Respondió al instante, Kylo calló al segundo. Observándola y prestando atención.- Fue toda una experiencia para mí.

-Para mí también lo fue. Más o menos.- Confesó, sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que Rey cruzara las piernas bajo la mesa.- ¿Has estado con muchos chicos?

-Con algunos.- Confesó como si nada. Pero Kylo estaba sereno al otro lado. No sabía por qué pero… Por algún motivo esperaba encontrarle celoso o reticente a esa confesión.- ¿Y tú con chicas?

-Alguna que otra…

-¿Todas trabajaban para ti?- Uh, aquello sí pareció pinzarle. Y Rey se sintió mediocre, negó con la cabeza y fue a retirar aquello –que había sonado demasiado cortante –  Pero Kylo se adelantó.

-No.- Ella asintió, avergonzada.- Eres la primera.- Y Rey desvió la mirada, conteniendo el aire.

 

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Rey se maldijo internamente. Parecía que empezaban a hablar y ella lo había estropeado. Estaba a la defensiva, inútilmente a la defensiva cuando lo que debía hacer era bajar la concentración de sus escudos. Tomó aire y fue a decir algo.

-Lo de ayer fue…- Se relamió, todavía sin poder enfrentarse a su mirada.- Fue alucinante.- Ahora sí, subió los ojos dejándolos a ras de sus cejas. Vio cómo el rostro se le destensaba un poco y ella también se relajó en consecuencia.- Fue de película.- Rió, alzando los ojos y viendo cómo Kylo parecía relajarse un poco más.

-En plan la primera parte de _Niktomaniac_.- Rey achicó un ojo y Kylo intentó por otra senda.- La de Dud Bolt Trier…- Rey apretó suavemente el puño mientras sentía que le recorría un sudor frío por toda la espalda.- Que la peli cuenta la historia de una _nikto_ ninfómana.- Rey ladeó la cabeza.- Bueno, ha sido un mal ejemplo.- Bajó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. Quizá pensando a toda prisa.

-Quizá uno mejor hubiera sido “ _Cincuenta Sombras de Dreis_ ”.- Por la forma en la que Kylo arrugó la nariz y medio ladeó la cabeza, Rey soltó una risotada y alzó ambas manos.- Es broma, es broma… No me gusta para nada esa película.

-Yo no fui a verla.- Y Rey sentía que no paraba de meter la pata.- Con la crítica que leí por la HoloRed ya fue suficiente.- Desvió la cabeza, mirando a la pared.- Aunque luego sí la vi en casa…- Rey rió en voz alta.- Nunca juzgues algo que no hayas visto, dicen.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- Dijo ella, reacomodándose en la silla.- ¿Hace mucho que trabajas en el cine?- Kylo volvió a incorporarse, mirándola y apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, la verdad. Desde hace bastante.- Rey se relamió.

-¿Cómo se llega a controlar un cine?- Kylo aguantó la mirada mientras Rey se mordía el labio.- Quiero decir ¿Es más fácil llevarlo entre dos? ¿Las pelis las elegís cada uno? ¿Cada uno tiene una sala? –Iba a seguir haciendo preguntas hasta que le vio sonreír.

-El cine es heredado.-Comentó con una cierta amargura.- Y entre dos no es más fácil, te lo aseguro. Pero sí que te da más libertad, tienes más tiempo.- Rey asintió, relajándose pero manteniendo la tensión en su espalda. Temiendo en todo momento que Kylo pudiera descubrirla.- Y las pelis las escojo yo.- Rey achicó los ojos y Kylo asintió la cabeza.- Hux no sabe mucho de cine. Pero tiene una contabilidad impecable y es una maravilla haciendo números.

 

Rey intentó que su cara no mostrara ninguna emoción, no exponerse. Pero lo que no podía evitar pensar es que, si acercarse a Hux ya hubiera sido difícil antes de que ella “escogiera” este camino, ahora era realmente imposible. Dejando aparte que, por el tono en el que Hux decía “Señorita” no parecía tener que lidiar con el sexo a menudo, ni el ajeno ni el propio. Era como una máquina. En cualquier caso, eso le decía dos cosas. La primera, que lo que buscase sobre la Primera Orden que pudiera condenarles, fuera lo que fuera, lo tendría el pelirrojo o pasaba por él. Hux es la Primera Orden. La segunda es que, si Kylo estaba a la cabeza de la organización criminal más poderosa de la Galaxia, no podía ser por su cara bonita – una cara en la que ella con gusto se sentaría, y que no viene al caso -. Tenía que ser cosa de una mente estratégica sin igual, una capacidad de liderazgo sin precedentes y un respeto ganado no sólo con sangre. Si no, no habría permanecido tanto tiempo.

 

-Así que tú eres quien escoge las películas… - Le miró de forma acusativa y le vio alzar una comisura. – Pues mira…  - Plantó las manos sobre la mesa. – ya que a veces nos decimos más que los buenos días, me puedes comentar a mí las películas que quieres.

-¿Te molesta que lo ordene Hux? –Le preguntó entre curioso y divertido por la situación.

-No, lo que me molesta es tener la cabina llena de esos papelitos malvas cada dos por tres. – Le soltó con gracia al tiempo que Kylo sonreía.  – Además.  – Prosiguió, viendo que había encontrado el tono distendido en el que hablarle. – Tampoco es como si Hux parezca muy feliz teniendo que ir al cine sólo para darme la numeración de la siguiente película. – Kylo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cuántas de esas películas conoces? –Se movió para alcanzar su bebida y, aunque Rey ya reconocía sus manos, no pudo evitar perder el hilo cuando sus ojos se centraron en ella, en lo grande que era, la longitud de sus dedos, los pliegues de los tendones… 

\- Si te digo la verdad, no muchas. – Mierda. Alzó la mirada de sus manos a sus ojos. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué se estaba autosaboteando su propia tapadera? – Aunque decir “no muchas” con el arsenal que tienes quizás no sea justo. - ¿Y por qué cojones había dicho “arsenal” en lugar de “almacén” o “sótano”? ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo esto a sí misma? Sin embargo, Kylo volvió a sonreír, como si fuera una cuestión de orgullo. Pero es que ella, cuando sentía que la cagaba, no podía parar. Se encogió de hombros. – La calle no deja mucho tiempo para ver películas. – De hecho, los agujeros en los que había estado de pequeña, no tenían camastros, ¿Cómo iban a tener siquiera televisor? Alzó la mirada hacia él y la miraba con esos ojos… que parecían ver dentro de ella. Y eso no era buena idea.

\- ¿Fue en la calle donde aprendiste a reparar cacharros? – Rey sonrió. Para la gente que no solía verlos como más que un amasijo inconexo de cables y placas, todo son cacharros.

\- Mayormente. Arreglaba las cosas que iba encontrando y les daba una utilidad. – Sintió que se le perdía la mirada hacia el pasado. – Recuerdo que muchas veces ni siquiera sabía para lo que servían cuando funcionaban. Así que, cuando yo los reparaba, hacían funciones completamente distintas.

\- Por ejemplo… - La voz de Kylo le hizo volver de nuevo ante él… Y sonrieron ambos.

 

Rey le estuvo contando cómo consiguió un ventilador para su refugio con una chapa de metal, dos placas de refrigerador y un motor de speeder bike del 21. La veía gesticular, mover las manos y explicarle, como si pudiera ver todas las piezas en el aire, cómo lo había hecho. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo cuando ella le contó cómo había convertido un secador viejo que no funcionaba en algo que se le ocurrió llamar remachador caliciforme. A día de hoy, podía considerarse precursora de algo que ni siquiera existe. Para cuando les sirvieron las comidas, Kylo no podía dejar de mirarla, mientras ella le contaba de su fase rebelde y problemática, pasando de taller en taller, en los que aprendía, se potenciaba y luego la echaban porque se las había ingeniado para adivinar cómo hacer una bomba con cuatro latas de conserva, alcohol y restos de chatarra.

 

-Así que… - Resolvió Kylo, dándole una pinchada a su plato. – Encontrabas las cosas rotas, las abrías en canal y cuando volvías a cerrarlas, funcionaban, para lo que fuera. – Rey hizo un mohín que le hizo sentirse un poco más seguro. Rey arreglaba cosas rotas, no gente rota. Para eso, ya existen los psicólogos.

\- Dicho así, parece casi una crueldad. – Le espetó, agradecida por empezar a ver el final de una conversación centrada en ella. Oh, joder. No se habla de tu vida con el enemigo. Y encima, se daba con un canto en los dientes porque al menos había mantenido una de sus reglas sin romper: Nada de contarle a nadie tus taras, como mínimo, hasta la tercera cita. – Sólo fue cuando era pequeña. Luego fui aprendiendo más a medida que me movía de zona. Y las tostadoras rotas volvieron a ser tostadoras, no un prensador a calor para hacerse cremalleras cuando la ropa se te quedaba grande. – La risa de Kylo le hizo sonreír en consecuencia, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Empezaba a temer por mis proyectores. – Rey le miró falsamente ofendida.

\- Tranquilo, no los estoy desmontando y vendiéndolos por piezas. Por el momento, me sale mucho más rentable mantener mi trabajo y mi piso con derecho a cocina. – Vio a Kylo alzar la mirada hacia ella y Rey se adelantó sobre la mesa como si fuera a contarle un secreto. – Además… - Kylo copió su gesto, quedando aún más cerca de ella. Una cercanía con la que ella parecía cómoda incluso en público. Y es que, aunque ella no pareciera consciente de ello, Kylo sabía que había muchos pares de ojos pendiente de él y su acompañante. – Tengo un jefe que se ha vuelto muy permisivo conmigo y me deja contestarle como una listilla. – Le soltó, con todo el descaro. Y luego se alejó para poder verle, con una sonrisa desvergonzada en la cara.

-No te confíes demasiado porque es posible que se transforme en un HAL 9000…- Rey rió un poco, más por compromiso que por entender lo que estaba diciendo. Y se quedó mirándole. Entonces Kylo se llevó una pinchada a la boca mientras Rey bajaba la vista, dejando pasar esa respuesta mientras él alzó las cejas, bajando también los ojos para centrarse en su comida, algo decepcionado al ver que Rey no le había seguido la broma, otra vez. Pero ella estaba carburando a toda velocidad.

Rápidamente, aprovechando que Kylo tenía la vista gacha, Rey sacó su teléfono por debajo de la mesa. Haciendo una búsqueda rápida. Y ahí estaba. Solo faltó ver la foto para reconocer la película. Bloqueó la pantalla antes de alzarse, como si no hubiera hecho nada, por seguir la conversación y pinchó varias veces su plato.

-2001: Odisea En El Hiperespacio…- Kylo alzó los ojos, mirándola a ras de sus cejas mientras Rey arqueaba una de las suyas, llevándose una pinchada a la boca. Dejando aquella frase en el aire. Kylo se relamió.

-Déjame adivinar…- Rey le miró con una media sonrisa.- Te pareció lenta, soporífera y con poco ritmo ¿No?

-Es que ha envejecido mal…- Se excusó, sonriendo y viendo que él también sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Algo dentro de ella se retorció al ver que se había tragado aquella mentira…- Muy mal, no me lo niegues.

-Es que no tienes que verla con la mentalidad de ahora. Tienes que pensar en todo lo que significó en aquel entonces.

-Oh, no puede ser…- Dijo ella, haciendo un drama. Conduciendo su vista a la comida con una fingida falta de interés por él.

-¿El qué no puede ser?

-Que te encante esa película.- Kylo rodó los ojos.

-¿A mí? ¿De qué?- Rey no entendía nada…- No, no. No te confundas. No me gusta.- Rey le miró con los ojos achicados y el entrecejo arrugado ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Perdón?- Habló, soltando una risita de incredulidad.- ¿Que no te gusta?

-No, la verdad.- Soltó con naturalidad mientras Rey desencajaba la mandíbula.- ¿Qué? ¡Venga, no me mires así! A ti tampoco.

-Ya pero yo no trabajo en un cine…- Kylo achicó un ojo y Rey rodó los suyos. Joder ¿Por qué era tan fácil hablar con él? ¿Por qué conseguía anularla tanto?- Quiero decir que no estoy dirigiendo uno…

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo otro?- Rió.

-No puede no gustarte un clasicazo.

-¿Ah no?- Inquirió, adelantándose un poco más en la mesa, como si estuviera retándola.

-Pues no.- Rió con simpleza.- No, o sea. No tiene sentido que te parezca una mierda.- Kylo cambió su rostro a uno ofendido y extendió el brazo, alzando un dedo, como si la frenara.

-Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, nena. Yo no he dicho esa gilipollez.- Rey parpadeó como si el gesto fuera a esclarecerle la situación.- Ni se te ocurra pensar que yo haya dicho esa gilipollez.- Rey alzó los hombros, intentando escudarse en ellos.- Cuidado.

Compartieron miradas un segundo. Ella totalmente desubicada ¿A dónde quería llegar Kylo, con esa carita de enfado y ofensa? Pero entonces él pareció ver su desubicación y bajó la mano, tomando el vaso de la bebida antes de darle un trago.

-Nena, hay una diferencia enorme entre “parecer una mierda” y “no gustar”.- Dio un trago mientras Rey esperaba impaciente a que se explicara.- Una película puede no gustarse y no ser una mierda. Y viceversa, puede gustarte y que sea una mierda.- Rey desvió los ojos un momento, dándose un tiempo para entenderle… Pero no lo compartía. Todas las películas que a ella no le gustaban le parecían una mierda, como esa que estuvo proyectando la semana pasada…- ¿Qué no entiendes?- Preguntó al fin mientras Rey parpadeaba. Por todos los jedi, era como si pudiera meterse en su cabeza.

-¿El qué no entiendo?- Kylo asintió.- No entiendo que algo no te guste y no te parezca una mierda, sinceramente.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Lo de ayer te gustó? Sé sincera…- Rey ladeó la cabeza mientras apretaba la mandíbula, cabreándose al ver que Kylo no salía de aquel círculo.- Dime la verdad, no me  mientas.

-¡Vale! No me gustó demasiado...- Kylo sonrió, asintiendo como si se diera la razón.- Pero no por nada sino porque no esperaba aquel… Chorro.- Kylo alzó una comisura.- Y lo pasé mal pensando que había pasado otra cosa y… Y yo que sé ¿Vale?

-¿Te pareció una mierda?- Rey soltó poco a poco el mantel que había apretado en un puño, aflojando la tensión que había estirado su cuerpo, adelantándolo sobre la mesa sin que fuera consciente hasta ahora… Y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.- ¿Te lo pareció?

-No.- Se relamió.- No me lo pareció en absoluto.

-Bien. Tenemos un avance.- Rey rebufó y Kylo dejó los cubiertos.- En una película pasa exactamente lo mismo, niña.- Rey le miró, prestándole toda la atención que no se le iba a las grandes manos de Kylo, gesticulando.- Puede no gustarte la historia, puede no atraparte o parecerte lenta, como pasa con Odisea En El Hiperespacio… Pero no está mal hecha,- Habló, alzando un dedo.- ni la dirección es mala,- Alzó otro.- ni mucho menos es una mala historia.- Rey asintió.- Sencillamente a ti no te ha gustado. O te ha pillado fuera de tiempo.

 

Ella bajó los ojos, dando otra pinchada y analizando aquello que acababa de escuchar. Sintiendo que su perspectiva daba un giro brutal en torno a muchas cosas. Muchísimas. Como si se le replantearan situaciones pasadas, encajando momentos en que su día no consiguió encajar…

-Entonces…- Habló ella, haciendo que Kylo se preparara para lo que fuera a preguntarle.- ¿Entonces cómo consigues separar el criterio propio de lo que realmente está bien hecho o mal hecho?- Kylo alzó una comisura.

-Nena, depende muchísimo de muchas cosas. Todo depende de una finalidad. Sencillamente.- Rey empezó a leer un doble sentido en su situación con aquella frase.- La finalidad es la que da sentido a las cosas. Una película mala es cuando se emplean técnicas de cine de mala manera sin finalidad alguna. Sólo porque sí.- Rey parpadeó varias veces y Kylo dio otra pinchada a su plato, dándole espacio a la chica para que pensara. Y ella entonces alzó la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados como quien lleva demasiado tiempo aguantando una pregunta.

-¿Tenías otro plan para ti?- Kylo se atragantó con aquella pregunta mientras Rey intentaba mantenerse lo más serena y normal posible, bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Otro plan? ¿A qué te refieres con otro plan?- Y Rey vio que la miraba de una manera que… No le gustó. Se accionó rápido.

-Quiero decir, antes has dicho que el cine lo heredaste…- Y Kylo relajó su mirada un poco. Fue un gesto imperceptible en sus ojos, pero ella sabía leer a las personas. Y aquel gesto no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Oh… Bueno. Más o menos he terminado trabajando en algo que me gusta.- Y le vio desviar la mirada, viendo cómo ahora un pequeño matiz de tristeza se posaba en su rostro como una pluma. Suave, ligero… Pero visible a sus ojos.

-Ya pero…- Kylo alzó la vista.- Cuando te preguntaban de niño que era lo que querías hacer de mayor ¿Qué decías?

-Guionista.- Rey se quedó en el sitio. Esperaba algo como “director”. Pero ¿Guionista? ¿Quién narices pensaba en algo tan concreto?

-¿Guionista?- Él asintió y Rey alzó una comisura.

-¿Y tú?- Rey parpadeó.- ¿Qué planes tenías para ti cuando eras pequeña?

Y si ella podía leerle, algo le dijo que él también podía hacerlo con ella. Notando el brillo de sus ojos desaparecer ante aquella leve mención a la infancia. Kylo no era psicólogo y desde hacía tiempo dudaba de sus habilidades sociales –era lo que sucedía cuando sólo estabas destinado a relacionarte para hacer daño a alguien-, pero su trabajo oculto le hizo saber entender el lenguaje corporal. Aquel que no se controla, aquel que es básico, leve, suave e imperceptible. Y algo había hecho que Rey dejara de reírse, que dejara de gesticular con las manos para retorcerse los dedos bajo de la mesa, dejando de mirar al infinito recordando lo bueno del pasado para quedarse cabizbaja estudiando el entramado del mantel. De hecho, Kylo iba a retirar su pregunta - daba igual cuánto quisiera saber sobre ella, no quería verla así, no por él - pero la chica se le adelantó.

 

-¿Sabes? – Empezó, como insuflándose valor. – Cuando se hace esa pregunta, la gente espera una respuesta sencilla, una palabra o dos, y un par de risas. Porque las metas cambian con el tiempo. Porque “fíjate, lo que querías hacer y en lo que has terminado”. O lo que querías ser pero había gente a tu alrededor diciendo otras cosas. O las circunstancias pudieron más. – Rey alzó la mirada hacia él y se le quedó el aire atascado en el pecho. Nunca nadie le había mirado con tantísima atención. Casi… Casi parecía que le importaba. – En mi caso, ni hubo nadie para guiarme, ni hubo nadie para negarme un camino y elegir otro. – Le agradecería toda la vida a Obi-Wan por aquel garaje destartalado que le dejó cuando fue adoptada, y recordaría siempre su cara de preocupación cuando le dijo que no quería seguir en el taller sino seguir sus pasos en la JEDI. – Y mis circunstancias siempre me arrastraban de un lado a otro, de un trabajo a otro, de unas monedas en la calle al primer sueldo sin contrato, y así… - Volvió a bajar la mirada, jugando con el nudo de sus vendas, sabiendo que a él no le estaría pasando desapercibido. Tanto como a ella no le estaba sentando muy bien eso de basar su tapadera en verdades. Luego volvió a alzar la cabeza, pero sin mirarle esta vez. – Lo siento, acabo de joder el buen rollo de todo esto.- No iba a decir que era una cita. Aunque lo fuera. Porque lo era. Aunque ella se lo hubiera tomado como una oportunidad para seguir trabajando.-  Pero es que acabo de darme cuenta de que llevo toda mi vida esperando a que mis sueños se me presenten delante, sin más. –Y lo cierto es que se estaba demostrando a sí misma, que no había conseguido mucha información, no que fuera importante en el caso. – Supongo que hubiera sido más fácil si te hubiera dicho que quería ser mecánico de vainas de carreras.

-Hubiera sido más fácil, sí. – Le concedió, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a ella, o acercarla a él. – Pero has tardado unos segundos lo suficientemente largos como para que me hubiese dado cuenta de que iba a ser mentira. Y eso sí que lo hubiera jodido todo. – Rey le aguantó la mirada, tragando saliva con una nueva sensación pesada en el pecho. Era como el sentimiento de culpa mezclándose con el miedo.

-¿Y qué me pasaría si me pillases una mentira? – Se atrevió a plantearle. Kylo soltó sus cubiertos, se limpió con la servilleta y alzó la mirada, con una parsimonia que le hizo sentirse como un cervatillo plantando las orejas ante un cambio en el viento. Desvió la mirada ante la intensidad de la suya. – Si me pillases una mentira o descubrieses una. – Y al instante, sintió que arrastraba su silla cerca de él, tan solo con la fuerza de su brazo, hasta que la tuvo a su lado, a apenas unos centímetros. Ahí sí que no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la mirada. Y enfrentar la ferocidad de sus pupilas fue algo que la arrastró de nuevo a aquel día frente a la mesa de su despacho. Kylo alzó una mano, rozando la línea de su mandíbula con los nudillos, antes de cogerle la cara como le gustaba hacer. Rey apenas tuvo un instante para coger aire.

-¿En qué me has mentido, niña? – Le vio bajar la mirada a sus labios, pasando el pulgar por ellos, antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos. – Te doy la oportunidad de confesar sin consecuencias… - Se inclinó sobre ella hasta casi rozar su boca al tiempo que arrastraba la mano de su cara a su cuello, cubriéndolo casi por completo. Y el aleteo de pestañas que vio en respuesta le sugirió cosas que… En fin, Kylo estaba seguro de que Rey ni siquiera era consciente del efecto que sus gestos tenían en él. – Sin consecuencias que no puedas asumir. – Y Rey tuvo verdadera necesidad de confesar su mentira, decirle para quién trabajaba. Porque esa era la única mentira que le traería consecuencias que no podía asumir.

-Me gusta… - Un ligero apretón en su mano y un parpadeo un segundo más largo de lo que debería, antes de volver a enfrentar su mirada… Con todas las consecuencias. – Me gusta que me llames nena. – Y mientras veía cómo se le curvaban las comisuras, sabía que no iba a permitir que se lo llamara nadie más después de esto.

-Lo sé. – Dijo sin más, soltándola al tiempo que volvía el camarero para recoger sus platos.

-¿Van a querer postre?

-Café.- Pidió Kylo, a lo que el camarero asintió antes de mirarla.

-Dígame que tienen tarta... – Pidió Rey, atrayendo la mirada de Kylo de nuevo hacia ella, y la sonrisa del camarero.

-De chocolate o de limón.

-Oooh… -Miró a Kylo, sonriente, antes de volver a dirigirse al camarero. – De chocolate. – El camarero asintió antes de marcharse.

-¿Cuál habría sido la pregunta difícil? – Le preguntó Kylo, trayéndola de vuelta a la mesa.

-Hacerme elegir entre la tarta de chocolate y la tarta de queso. – El camarero se acercó con sus postres. – Gracias. – Le dedicó, antes de volver a Kylo. – Hacerme elegir entre esos dos placeres tiene que contar como tortura. – Cogió su cubierto, dispuesta a atacar su plato.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es la tortura. – Rey se quedó con la pinchada en el aire a medio camino de la boca, antes de volver la mirada hacia él.

-¿Y me lo vas a enseñar tú? – Le provocó, alzando una ceja. Y ambos sabían que era una pregunta de doble fondo… Sólo que ella no debía saberlo. No lo sabía, en teoría.

-Veremos… - Le concedió, viéndola saborear su pedazo de tarta, sabiendo que había al menos un tipo de tortura en el que era experto y que no quería que ella conociera nunca. Que sus manos jamás la rozaran de ese modo…

-Con que “Veremos”, ¿hum? – Se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una pinchada de tarta. Y él la miraba de esa forma tan intensa. – ¿Así que no me has invitado a comer para decirme que lo nuestro se acaba aquí y me sueltas? – Le retó.

-Todavía no te he atado, nena… - Y se inclinó sobre ella para atrapar ese pedazo de tarta. El chocolate fundiéndose con el calor y el sabor del café no era, ni de lejos, tan bueno como el sabor de ella.

 

No tardaron mucho más en terminar y pagar antes de montar algún espectáculo por el que luego tuvieran que responder. Y, justo mientras se alejaban, de camino al cine para llegar justo a preparar las bobinas de las siguientes sesiones, Hux se acercaba al lugar en cuestión, sentándose en su sitio de siempre, en la terraza de siempre. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo. El camarero sólo tenía que verle y traérselo mientras él sacaba la cajetilla de tabaco de su chaqueta y enganchaba un cigarro entre sus labios.

 

-Aquí tiene su café… - Le ofreció mientras lo ponía con cuidado sobre la mesa. Hux sólo respondió con un “gracias”, prestando más atención al informe que leía en su tarjeta. – Es un placer tenerles en nuestra casa. – Y también solía agradecer cuando no le hablaban y le dejaban en paz. Espera… ¿Tenerles? Alzó la mirada.

-¿Tenernos? – El camarero viró los ojos hacia la acera antes de volver a mirarle. Este tenía que ser nuevo, se dijo Hux, dejando el cigarro en el cenicero mientras cogía su café, quizá un nieto del dueño del local.

-Sí. – Siguió el chico, mientras Hux le daba un sorbo a su taza. – No hará ni media hora que acaban de marcharse Ren y su chica. – Hux sintió que se le cerraba la garganta de golpe y estuvo a punto de escupir el café de puro asombro. Que si no lo hizo fue por un poder de contención nacido del más estricto sentido del civismo y la educación.

-¿Su chica? – Repitió, dejando su taza en la mesa, sobre todo para no derramar el café. El chico asintió con un firme “ajá”. - ¿Cómo que “su chica”?

 

 


	14. Escenas post-créditos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes a step closer and Rey gets closer to danger.  
> And, for the first time, she starts to be afraid. Even when things are going well...

CAPÍTULO 14. ESCENA POST-CRÉDITOS.

Entre una proyección y la siguiente, se había pasado buena parte de la tarde dándose con la mano abierta en la frente como si eso fuera a ponerle las ideas en su sitio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Rey no había recibido la educación de Obi-Wan ni de la maldita academia JEDI para terminar flirteando con el objetivo de una misión. La habían educado para ser leal a sus principios, tener una moral que seguir y pulir la ética que había generado en la calle por sí misma. Y sin embargo, cuando había creído que podría usar aquella cita para sacarle información a Kylo, había sido ella la que no había parado de hablar.

Él le había hablado de películas. ¡Películas! Y ella, por el contrario, había hablado de su infancia en la calle, tan sólo omitiendo a Obi-Wan. ¿Qué le importaría a Kylo su maldita vida? Nada. Nada en absoluto. Y, por si fuera poco, encima le había dicho “me gusta que me llames nena”. ¿Qué cojones iba a gustarle? ¡No le gustaba!

Reconocía el morbo, pero no le gustaba.

Por la Fuerza, es que era tenerle delante y se desataba algo en ella que… que… “Aaaaaarrrrggggg”. Volvió a darse una palmada en la frente. Así había pasado lo que quedaba de jornada una vez llegó de su cita con Kylo. Porque aquello había sido una cita. Por supuesto que lo había sido. Ni siquiera se fijó en que eran el centro de atención de todo el restaurante hasta que se pusieron en pie. Había sido una cita porque además lo había visto medio vecindario. Habían visto cómo se reían y se ponían serios a ratos, cómo Kylo le cogía de la cara o cómo ella le ofrecía un pedazo de tarta de chocolate. ¡Claro que había sido una cita!

 

Lo jodido de la situación es que cuando había aceptado ir a citas, a sabiendas de que lo eran, les había hecho un tercer grado de interrogatorio a las personas con las que quedaba. Y con Kylo había sido… Había sido… De otro modo, desde luego. Uno con muchísima menos información valiosa. Y al final, daba igual que hubiera sido la primera cita en la que se lo hubiera pasado bien. Pero bien, bien. “Bien” de “como ninguna”, no “bien” a secas, de volver a casa y encogerse de hombros diciendo “parece buen tipo pero seguro que es gilipollas”. No. Eso era algo que ya tenía ganado con Kylo, que era tan capullo o más que al principio.

 

Esperó, de nuevo, como cada noche, a que pasaran los primeros créditos antes de encender las luces mientras seguía rumiando y maldiciendo su actitud tan poco, poquísimo profesional, para abrir el proyector, aliviar la presión, tapar la lente y rebobinar la película para el día siguiente. Se estiró y se desperezó, cogiendo sus cosas con un gruñido, y dispuesta a meterse en la cama a seguir golpeándose la cabeza contra las paredes hasta que todas las tuercas que parecían sueltas se le ajustaran o terminaran por caer del todo. Y en pleno gruñido mezclado de más maldiciones estaba cuando retumbó su puerta con un par de toques firmes y se abrió mostrando a Kylo.  Se la quedó mirando. No. No, para nada. Definitivamente, verle la cara no servía para afianzar lo que llevaba pensando toda la tarde, sólo para mirarle expectante y con el corazón martilleando contra las costillas.

Y él, sencillamente, intentaba mostrarse lo más sereno posible. Lo más tranquilo que pudiera parecerle a quien fuera que le mirase, ocultando a toda costa esa reacción explosiva que sentía por dentro. Entre gilipollas y nervioso. Muy nervioso, de hecho, pero de una forma que no había sentido antes.

-¿Has rebobinado ya la cinta?- Rey asintió ante su pregunta, mirándole sin saber cómo leerle.- De acuerdo. No la proyectes.- Rey achicó un ojo y ladeó la cabeza.- Es que no hay nadie para la siguiente sesión.- Rey achicó un ojo y Kylo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.- Para la sesión de la una. No hay nadie en la puerta ni hay entradas compradas.

-¿No va a venir nadie?- Kylo negó con la cabeza y Rey esperó. Algo le decía que Kylo no había terminado de contárselo todo.

-No. Nadie.- Rey se relamió y fue a decir algo pero Kylo se adelantó.- Supongo que querrás irte a casa.- Rey ladeó la cabeza varias veces, sopesando aquello mientras sentía los ojos de Kylo clavarse en su cabeza como alfileres.

-Pues la verdad es que sí.- Y él tomó aire con cuidado, mirándola. Sin moverse. Y Rey vio una buena oportunidad para recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido en la comida, sin sacarle nada.- A menos que…- Aquello pareció captar su atención de golpe. Ella alzó un hombro antes de dejarlo caer con indiferencia.- A menos que me propongas un plan mejor.

Kylo se quedó mirando a Rey durante unos segundos, unos que ella aprovechó para subirse un poco el ego. Kylo había ido a buscarla, quizá para proponerle un plan durante la última sesión. Y ella se sentía con poder, como si retomara las riendas del caso, como si ahora fuera ella quien condujera el carro hacia donde quisiera conducirlo, notando que tenía a Kylo comiendo de la mano como si fuera un pajarillo… Bueno, un pájaro de guerra Sith, más bien.

-Nena, cualquier plan que te proponga va a ser mejor que irte a casa a estar sola.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a casa a estar sola?- Kylo alzó una comisura.

-Por la forma en la que te me echaste encima dudo mucho que estés acompañada.- Y allá se le iban las riendas a Rey otra vez. Ella aguantó el aire, masificándolo en su pecho y conteniendo un estallido.

-Mira que me voy a casa ¿Eh?- Kylo bajó la vista, riendo.

-Tú te lo perderías…- Ella arqueó una ceja y él se mordió el labio.- En realidad sería una lástima. Para los dos.- Rey terminó de girar en su silla, quedando frente a él y sintiendo un remolino en su estómago al recordar aquella vez… Empezaban a faltarle sitios en ese cine que no hubieran presenciado algún momento íntimo entre ellos dos.- ¿Te vas o te quedas? No voy a preguntarlo otra vez…- Rió.

-¿Qué plan tienes?- Y entonces apareció. Allí estaba. Un brillo en los ojos de Kylo que era inusual. Terroríficamente inusual. Rey parpadeó varias veces, intentando saber si lo que estaba viviendo era una ensoñación o lo había imaginado o… Era real.

-Algo me dice que no has visto “El Muro” de Biggs Floyd, el grupo de música.- Rey negó suavemente con la cabeza y Kylo terminó de alzar la comisura que no había dejado de temblarle hasta el momento.- ¿Quieres verla?

-¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa?- El tono le salió más hiriente de lo que pretendía y Kylo destensó su sonrisa.

-No, nena. Aquí.- Rey se quedó meditando, buscando algún rastro sarcástico en aquellas palabras. Pero no lo encontró y Kylo largó un suspiro.- Oye, da igual.- Rey se enderezó en el asiento al verle removerse, a punto de irse.- Vete a casa, estás cansada.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Se puso en pie y le tomó de la muñeca, frenándole en seco. Kylo giró al instante, bajando las manos al agarre de Rey, haciendo que esta le soltara lentamente.- Perdona, es que…- Resopló antes de frotarse la cara con ambas manos, haciendo que Kylo se perdiera de nuevo en aquellos vendajes, cubriéndole los antebrazos, provocándole un escalofrío al imaginar todo lo que podrían ocultar. Las marcas que quizá habría allí, señales de un pasado difícil que le ocasionaron dudas acerca de su existencia… O quizá…- Estoy algo irritada, el proyector me ha dado bastante dolor de cabeza.- Volvió a sobarse los ojos.- Sí, claro que quiero ver esa película aquí.- Él la miró con dudas pero finalmente destensó su mueca de desagrado.

-Apaga esta sala y vayamos a la otra.- Rey asintió.- Prepara la sala de proyección digital. Vuelvo enseguida. Déjalo todo a punto, baja a la sala y espérame.

Ella asintió y salió de allí después de Kylo, apagando esa sala y marchándose a la otra, dejándolo todo listo para cuando él trajera la película.

Bajó al primer piso, donde Aphra ya no estaba, quizá Kylo le había dado pie a irse y Rey se sintió algo desprotegida. Sola, allí. Con él. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la primera sala pero entonces su ojo captó algo por una esquina. Alzó la cabeza hacia las cámaras de seguridad. Se había apagado la luz roja que las mantenía encendidas. Y Rey se puso un poco más nerviosa… Pero se adentró en la sala, conectando las grabadoras de sus muñecas y tomando asiento en la séptima fila, avanzando hasta las butacas más centradas.

Y aguardó, esperándole. Meditando sobre lo que acababa de ver. No había nadie en el cine, sólo ellos dos al parecer. Rey no había visto a Hux en todo el día –y ojalá aquella costumbre se mantuviera por más tiempo-, ahora Aphra se había ido a casa. Y Kylo había apagado las cámaras. Aquello podía significar dos cosas: una era que aquello que iban a hacer no podía saberlo nadie. La otra… Bueno. La otra era bastante violenta.

Aunque Kylo no le había dado motivos particulares para que pensara eso de él, Rey había visto el estado en que dejó a Poe. Y el terror de Finn. Kylo tenía pinta de golpear fuerte y sin miramiento si dudaba de ti o le fallabas. Pero ella no le había dado motivos para que desconfiara… Así que se forzó a pensar en la primera opción. Aquello que hacían, al parecer, no podía saberlo nadie.

Nadie podía saber que habían cerrado las puertas antes de la última sesión, ni que se habían puesto una película para ellos solos como si aquello fuera el reproductor de vídeo de una casa particular. Quizá ese nadie englobaba entera y únicamente al pelirrojo.

Quizá el problema era Hux.

Las luces se bajaron un poco y Rey alzó la vista, observando a todas partes. Y empezaron a proyectarse unos anuncios, quizá Kylo los había grapado a la cinta para darse tiempo a bajar junto a Rey. Y así fue.

La luz de la puerta principal de la sala al abrirse se reflejó en la pantalla y se desvaneció poco a poco, a medida que la puerta se cerraba. Y entonces vio su sombra avanzar por las escaleras, llegando a su lado y tomando asiento a su lado. En silencio.

Ella se ladeó un poco, quedando cerca de él para que pudiera escucharla.

-¿De qué va la película?

-Es una especie de musical.- Rey retrocedió un poco, mirándole ¿Un musical? ¿A Kylo le gustaban esas cosas?- Es visualmente una maravilla. Todo muy conceptual, ya lo verás.- Y volteó un poco hacia ella, consiguiendo que Rey tragara saliva y asintiera antes de recorrerle con los ojos. Y viró la cabeza al frente. Observando los anuncios desvanecerse y dar paso a la película.

Rey no solía escuchar a Biggs Floyd, pocas canciones conocía. De hecho, estaba algo temerosa, sentía que ella y Kylo no compartían un gusto semejante. Y que quizá, al final de la proyección, Kylo le pediría un resumen, quizá le haría preguntas, quizá quisiera debatir con ella… quizá… Quizá.

Y Poe no estaba al otro lado del pinganillo, ya hacía días que no contaba con él para nada… Y deseó tenerle para que le chivara cosas, porque a ella el cine no es que le gustara especialmente. Tampoco había tenido tiempo de ver muchas películas o pararse a analizarlas ahora que era más mayor. Temía no entender la película, temía hablar con Kylo y quedar como una idiota, como una tipa que le había mentido en cuanto al cine. Porque ella le había dicho que había trabajado y, por el discurso que le soltó durante su “entrevista”, quizá Kylo pensaría que la chica tenía conocimientos en la materia como él.

Pero no. Absolutamente no.

Zarandeó la cabeza, conduciendo los ojos al centro de la pantalla, observando las imágenes. De golpe había una guerra ahí en la pantalla, con una canción dramática de fondo. Y el sonido de un _spitfire_ quizá, llenando toda la sala.

Y ella se dejó llevar, intentando entrar en la película, intentando captarlo todo pero sintiendo que se desconcentraba. Y apoyó el brazo en el reposabrazos, sin querer, tocando el de él al otro lado. Fue a apartarlo pero Kylo sostuvo su muñeca ahí, frenándole el acto. Ella no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, pero le veía por el rabillo del ojo hacer lo mismo. Quedarse mirando al frente mientras seguía manteniéndole la mano en el sitio. Y cuando la soltó, apoyó el brazo en el reposabrazos, sintiéndola. Y ella sintiéndole.

Entonces, como si el paracaídas se hubiera abierto en el momento esperado, todo pareció calmarse. Todo pareció asentarse, dejar de vibrar frente a sus ojos. Sentía a Kylo erizarse en algunas escenas, haciendo que ella se erizara en consecuencia y la película consiguió meterla de lleno en ese universo surrealista que mezclaba imagen real con animación.

Y las canciones… Oh, las canciones. Eran tan ácidas, tan crudas. Junto aquellas imágenes todavía se intensificaban más, ella lo sentía todo tanto a través de Kylo como por ella misma. Y, cielos… Cuando sonó aquella canción. Rey se enderezó en el asiento.

-¡Esta me la sé!- Dijo con sorpresa.

-¡Tssssst!- Chistó Kylo con una sonrisa. Y ella volvió a reacomodarse mientras sentía que se le ponían las orejas rojas. Hasta que él le acarició la mano antes de volver a recostar el brazo junto al de ella.

No estaba sacando nada en claro de su misión, quizá. Pero estaba acercándose a Kylo. Y aquello era más de lo que había hecho Poe. Y quizá, quizá pronto vería un tallo salir de la tierra, fruto de su constante riego e  insistencia.

Porque si iba a ser otro ladrillo más en aquella pared… Ella sería el definitivo.

…

 

Aquella película se la había visto un millón de veces. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de su padre aquel día de su infancia. Cuando le tomó en brazos y le sentó con él en el sofá, “Esta película va a cambiar tu vida”.

Él era demasiado pequeño por aquel entonces para saber si aquel estallido surrealista, eufórico y deprimente de colores sucios y bombas iba a cambiarle la vida. Pero le marcó. Y cada vez que veía la película se sentía crecer, se sentía volviendo a ese instante, en los brazos de su padre mientras esperaban a que su madre regresara del trabajo.

Se convirtió en tradición ver esa película cada mes. “Ponme la peli de las flores que se retuercen, papi”. Y parpadeó allí, en aquella sala, nostálgico perdido. Pero entonces volvió a sentir la piel de Rey erizarse con algún acorde, escuchar sus uñas arañar la tela del sillón ante una escena.

Sí. Todas las veces que veía aquella película las recordaba. Siempre la veía en un momento clave, en un momento que grabaría a fuego en su cabeza. Pero esta vez sí que no iba a olvidarla en la vida.

La película terminó antes de lo que hubiera querido, mucho antes de lo que imaginaba que pasaría. Mantuvo la pose en el asiento, leyendo los créditos, descubriendo siempre nuevos nombres, percatándose de otros que había visto en otras películas y sonriendo ante otros tantos que le recordaban a cosas del pasado.

Rey, por otra parte, estaba asimilando todo lo que acababa de ver. Estaba en shock, totalmente perdida y desconcertada. Sin saber cómo sentirse. Y encaró a Kylo.

-Joder, qué…

-Tssssst, todavía están los créditos.

-¡Venga, ya!- Kylo se giró hacia ella.- ¿En serio te lees los créditos o me tomas el pelo?

-Claro que leo los créditos.- Dijo como si aquella confesión le doliera tener que hacerla. Como si fuera demasiado obvio.- Y la película todavía sigue. Los créditos son parte.- Rey le miró, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a sentarse recta. Observando la pantalla… Y alzando los brazos con exasperación.

\- No es cierto. – Siguió mirando la pantalla. – La película no sigue nada. Los créditos son como los agradecimientos al final de un libro. Esto no… - Se giró para encararle justo a tiempo para ver que trataba de esconder una sonrisa cabrona. Bajó las manos de golpe, mirándole inquisitiva. - ¿Te estabas cachondeando de mí?

 

Y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a poner los brazos en jarras y un mohín enfurruñado antes de sentir que sus manos la rodeaban y la alzaban en vilo, como si no pesara nada, como si sus brazos estuvieran hechos sólo para sostenerla, y dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, haciendo retroceder la tela de su vestido. Rey sonrió al sentir sus manos en sus nalgas, evitando que se cayera. Qué caballeroso. Pero en realidad, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, lo que más le extrañaba era esa sonrisa escondida en sus comisuras.

 

-No podía burlarme de ti durante la película. – Sintió que le daba un apretón a sus nalgas, acercándola aún más a él, haciendo que sus muslos abrazaran sus caderas de forma inminente. Rey alzó una ceja, posando las manos en sus hombros, alucinada porque Kylo le hubiera dejado aquella posición, después de todo lo que sabía de él, como mínimo en el plano sexual.

\- ¿Porque habría sido interrumpirla? – Le provocó con una sonrisa, removiéndose para quedar aún más cerca, pasando una mano por su pelo, enredando los dedos con los mechones negros que le rozaban el cuello, casi ensimismada. – Y tú eso nunca, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ves cómo eres una niña buena y me escuchas cuando te hablo? – Rey coló los dedos por el cuello de la camiseta, acariciándole, las yemas de sus dedos exaltadas por el roce.

\- Bueno… - Se contorneó para acercarse un poquito más, dibujando círculos invisibles en su piel con las uñas. – Es mucho más divertido desobedecerte. – Se inclinó sobre él, realmente disfrutando de su posición más alta, sin llegar a besarle, alternando su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

\- Ya lo veo. – Susurró contra ella, antes de volver a apretar la carne de sus nalgas y arrastrarla definitivamente hasta él, su centro apretándose contra la dureza de sus pantalones. Abrió la boca, ahogando un jadeo que Kylo parecía estar deseando sentir en ella. – Porque recuerdo perfectamente el día que te dije que no me gusta que me acaricien. – Y Rey detuvo sus caricias al instante. – Como también recuerdo lo que pasó y cómo nos quedamos. – Y ella sacó sus manos de debajo de su camiseta, situándolas de nuevo sobre sus hombros. – Veo que mi niña también se acuerda. – Rey achicó los ojos, sin poder dejar de ver su sonrisa orgullosa. Y, deseando borrársela de la cara, volvió a moverse contra él, rozándose, apoyándose en sus hombros e impulsándose sobre sus muslos, mirándole a la cara, embebiéndose de sus expresiones. Porque, al contrario que ella, Kylo no parecía tener ningún problema en reaccionar a su cuerpo, jadear y gemir. Si Rey se contenía era por puro orgullo, un último fuerte antes de verlo todo caer. No podía darle esa satisfacción por puro placer. Y, sin embargo, disfrutaba de sus gestos. Se sentía halagada. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él, sin dejar de rotar sus caderas.

\- Lo único que soy incapaz de recordar de ese día es el orden de las malditas películas. – Y tan pronto aquello salió de su boca, notó las manos de Kylo subirle la tela del vestido hasta las caderas antes de volver a sus nalgas con un sonorísimo azote al unísono, aferrando su carne en los puños y frenando el baile de sus caderas justo cuando sus cuerpos se unían en el mismo centro con más fuerza, obligándola a parar ahí, hasta que le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y sentía que la piel de sus glúteos se enrojecía y calentaba bajo sus manos tanto como sus mejillas. Aquel azote doble había resonado en la sala con eco y ella se había sentido vibrar en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, reconociendo la humedad que ya le cubría.

\- Cuidado con esa boquita, nena… - Y acto seguido le atrapó los labios en un beso frenético y húmedo. Rey le dio la bienvenida a su boca, jugando con su lengua al tiempo que las grandes manos de él volvían a permitirle contonearse. Y la tela de las bragas era suficiente para inflamar su sensibilidad contra la aspereza de sus vaqueros.

\- ¿O qué? – Volvió a provocarle, murmurando contra sus labios, sintiendo que tenía una ventaja sobre él que no iba a dejar sin explotar, que no sería una oportunidad que se le fuera a presentar. Le besó, suave, muy suave, primero. Besándole los labios hasta las comisuras. Y luego pasando la lengua por ellos, llevándose su saliva, antes de abrir la boca y jugar con la suya, sin dejar de ondear al ritmo, arrastrando las manos de sus hombros a su pecho, maravillada. Y luego a la dureza de su abdomen, colando de nuevo los dedos por el borde de su camiseta, acariciándole, trazando sus músculos, sus costados, las oblicuas que la llevaba hacia la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Entonces, él se separó de ella, enderezándose e irguiéndose hasta quedar casi a su misma altura,  sus movimientos demasiado rápidos como para poder pararle, desenganchándose el cinturón, tirando de él con fuerza y arrastrando sus manos a la espalda. Ella le miró desconcertada. De repente, y aun estando sobre él, no sabía cómo, pero Rey acaba de perder su ventaja.

-No me mires así, nena, te lo avisé. – Y apresó sus muñecas tras ella con el cinturón, dando un fuerte tirón, al tiempo que separaba aun más las rodillas, haciendo que ella se abriera más para él con un jadeo ahogado. – No haces más que provocarme. Y pocas consecuencias estás sufriendo.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de amenazarme y me pones a prueba? – Kylo se alzó y ella tuvo que separar aun más sus rodillas, haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio; estaba usando sus propios muslos como una herramienta para mantener sus piernas abiertas. Trató de mantener la espalda recta, pero, sin poder apoyarse en ningún sitio, aquel cinturón tirando de sus manos hacia abajo, se estaba convirtiendo en una hazaña difícil. Con una mano tiró de la correa y su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás. La otra empezó a recorrerla, el cuello, el valle entre sus pechos, notando su pulso y su respiración exaltada, su abdomen en tensión por la postura, su vestido remangado alrededor de la cintura, sus bragas… Su centro… Rey dio un respingo cuando le sintió. Y ni siquiera le había rozado. Todo era pura anticipación.

Kylo se mordió el labio inferior, estudiando todas sus reacciones. Le encantaba que tratara de ser hermética y sin embargo no parara de temblar. Le encantaba verla contenerse y sin embargo darse por entero a él de ese modo, expuesta, receptiva, esperando. Impaciente, pero esperando.

Él ni siquiera acarició ni besó su cuello; aparte de sus manos, simplemente se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, respirando tranquilamente detrás de ella. Las piernas de Rey comenzaron a temblar. Podía sentir claramente su coño brotando cada vez que sus manos acariciaban su cara interna del muslo,  colando un dedo por la gomilla de sus bragas, rozando su vello, llegando muy cerca pero evitando tocar allí.

Ella gimió, indefensa. Kylo la estaba provocando a base de bien y ella ni siquiera podía moverse contra él a riesgo de caerse, ni buscar su mano, nada. Estaba haciendo que se retorciera debajo de la piel, en agonía sobre su regazo, esperando el más mínimo contacto. Y tras unos instantes interminables de burlas crueles, finalmente separó la tela de ella, rozándola, haciéndola sentir hiperexcitada sin haberla tocado. No pudo evitar arquear su espalda, aun a riesgo de caerse, confiando en que él la sostuviera.

Sus dedos comenzaron a explorar sus pliegues por fin, extendiendo su humedad entre sus labios pero aún evitando su palpitante clítoris, simplemente rodeándolo con las yemas de los dedos sin contacto real. Esto es definitivamente una tortura. Él sonrió, aprovechando que ella no podía verle. Y casi desafiándola, él extendió sus labios externos, causando que su clítoris se expusiera aún más a sus cuidados.

Rey, al borde de la sobre-estimulación, se retorcía sobre él, queriendo que se detuviera de inmediato. O que continuara con esta dulce tortura pero que tuviera alguna maldita recompensa. Porque estaba “acostumbrada “al juego previo, pero era demasiado pronto para dejarse ir. Sin ni siquiera rozarle donde verdaderamente importaba. Y en respuesta, su cuerpo delatándola por enésima vez, se humedeció aun más entre sus dedos. Lo que él aprovechó para darle un golpecito rápidamente a su clítoris, haciendo que ella saltara sobre su regazo.

-¡Kylo! – jadeó, descubriéndose sin aliento siquiera para reprenderle.

\- Dime, nena… - Le contestó, mofándose de ella, con toda la tranquilidad de la que Rey carecía.

Y ella fue a quejarse pero entonces Kylo recorrió su extensión de abajo arriba y dibujó un círculo lento justo en su centro, justo en el punto que palpitaba pidiendo a gritos una atención que no le llegaba. Y Rey dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con la nuca tocando el hombro de Kylo mientras aguantaba un gemido que él percibió, sintiendo cómo intentaba salir.

-¿Decías algo?- Otro círculo, lento, muy lento. Y de nuevo surcó su extensión aprovechando su humedad para lubricarla y exagerar aquella sensación resbaladiza. Rey gruñó con enfado pero las atenciones de Kylo hacían que cada gruñido rabioso pareciera un gemido agradecido.-Mira, niña, como escuche una sola queja…- Y lentamente dejó de torturar su centro, arrastrándolo hacia arriba mientras Rey siseaba y temblaba sobre él.- Volveremos al punto del otro día en el sótano, nena.- Rey ladeó como pudo la cabeza, intentando hacer contacto con él y allí le tenía. Mirándola con esa superioridad asquerosa que tan de los nervios le ponía. Kylo recorrió la cara de la chica con sus ojos antes de acercarse a ella.- ¿Vas a quejarte? ¿O vas a dejar que cuide de ti?- Adelantó un poco la mandíbula, rozándole los labios mientras el clítoris de ella se deslizaba bajo sus dedos, provocándole siseos sin consideración. Otro punto para Kylo anotado en su jodido marcador del orgullo.- Confía en mí… Y sólo si lo haces tendrás todo lo que quieras, niña.

Rey asintió mordiéndose el labio y mirándole, rogándole que, por favor, no parara. Y entonces le notó sacar la mano de su ropa interior y fue a quejarse, a decir algo en voz alta pero sólo apretó los ojos, gruñendo en voz bajita, muy bajita.

-¿Eso es una queja?- Ella negó con la cabeza. Y entonces le sintió tironear de su ropa interior, quitándosela como la posición de Rey pudo permitírselo. Recargándose en él de vez en cuando y regresando finalmente a su postura.- Bien…- Condujo de nuevo la mano hasta su centro, abarcándola entera con ella, cubriéndola por completo y reteniendo su calor mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cara totalmente mirando al techo.

Introdujo levemente un dedo en ella, sacándole más jugo antes de extenderlo y regresar a su núcleo, rotándolo en círculos no tan lentos esta vez. Y Rey jadeó, maldiciéndose por sentir esa maldita necesidad de agradecérselo.

Kylo soltó, sin que ella fuera consciente, el agarre que mantenía su espalda curvada pues Rey, por pura inercia, lo estaba ya. Condujo su mano libre al final de su pubis y tiró hacia arriba, exponiendo su clítoris y estimulándolo con la otra mano mientras ella jadeaba, empezando a mover las caderas al compás que marcaba Kylo, pero también dando respingos ante la intensidad del roce. Le molestaba, a veces. Y siseaba, haciendo que Kylo ladeara la cabeza hacia ella y Rey rogaba a lo que fuera que le escuchara que, por favor, Kylo no malentendiera sus gemidos.

Pero para su sorpresa, Kylo se adelantó un poco, llegando a su cuello y mordiéndolo mientras dos dedos se colaban en ella. Y Rey se arqueó violentamente, gimoteando mientras Kylo mordía, succionaba y lamía sin piedad a la vez que bombeaba su zona.

Los créditos ya hacía rato que habían pasado y, por suerte –al ser la sala digital, con un proyector inteligente- se quedaron a oscuras, con un poco de luz propia de la pantalla, todavía encendida. El proyector palpitando desde la sala al igual que hacía el centro de Rey.

La sala dejó su silencio resquebrajado por la música para romperse intermitentemente con el sonido que provocaban los dedos de Kylo en ella. Rey jadeaba, temblando, sufriendo espasmo tras espasmo mientras Kylo no le daba tregua. Moviéndose y rozándole aquella piedra que tenía en el pantalón con su trasero.

Y Kylo notó sus paredes contraerse. La caricia en su clítoris y el movimiento de sus dedos parecían un estímulo que a Rey le bastaba y le sobraba para llegar al límite en menos de diez minutos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, llegando a su oído, queriendo provocarla pero entonces ella habló, sorprendiéndole.

-Por favor, Kylo…- Gimoteó sin aire, temblando encima de él.- Por favor, por favor…- Y viró hacia él, entreabriendo los ojitos y mirándole, suplicante.- ¿Me puedo correr?

El no perdió detalle de su carita mientras sentía que se derretía por dentro. Que algo en su pecho le quemaba y le ardía como el fuego. Se adelantó, atrapando sus labios. Succionándolos y lamiéndolos mientras Rey correspondía, dolorida.

-Claro que sí, nena.- Susurró contra su boca.- Córrete para mí.

 

Y Rey no tuvo que forzarlo, Kylo sencillamente aceleró sus manos mientras Rey se pegaba contra él, jadeante. Sintiendo que sus piernas se cerraban solas ante el orgasmo y allá se iba. Gimiendo en voz alta, con la seguridad que se siente cuando piensas que no pueden escucharte. Y Kylo no le quitó el ojo de encima en ningún momento. Observándola mientras ella se corría, temblando, jadeando. Sin apenas poder respirar.

Poco a poco su tensión desapareció, haciendo que ella se fuera quedando recostada sobre él, retomando el aire pero aguantando el vaivén de sus caderas, rozándole la dureza con su trasero, por encima de la ropa. Y Kylo, al dejar de poner todos sus sentidos sobre ella, empezó a sentir la respiración entrecortada con cada movimiento.

Palpó el centro de ella, húmedo, sensible, resbaladizo. Y se arqueó un poco para poder bajarse los pantalones aún estando sentado con Rey encima, lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior, sacándose y exponiéndose, haciendo que Rey le notara. Piel con piel.

Y fue a conducirse a su interior cuando se maldijo mentalmente. Dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica mientras gruñía. Rey se quedó traspuesta ante el gesto, ladeándose hacia él un poco.

-Joder, no me fastidies…- Gruñó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurró ella.

-No sé si tengo los preservativos aquí…- Rey parpadeó, pensando a toda velocidad.

-¿Seguro que no los tienes en la cartera?

-Creo que la tengo arriba en el despacho…- Dijo, removiéndose hacia adelante y jalándose de golpe los pantalones, acercándoselos para poder rebuscar entre los bolsillos mientras Rey se mordía el labio, acoplándose a sus movimientos.- Oh, espera…- Dijo, en un tono alegre y Rey no tardó en escuchar el sonidito del plástico, retumbar bajo la tela. Kylo sacó el envoltorio y no tardó en enfundarse.

-Menos mal que llevas condones…- Él asintió con la cabeza y entonces Rey decidió extender su pregunta.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te llenas los bolsillos antes de salir de casa?

 -Desde que estás por aquí, sí.- Rey desvió la mirada, analizando aquello y entonces le notó colocarse en su entrada mientras ella sonreía con anticipación.

Y entró en ella. Lento, muy, muy lento. Haciendo que Rey boqueara poco a poco a medida que su cuerpo le iba aceptando de nuevo. Kylo se aferró a ella con fuerza, anclando las manos en los huesos de su cadera. Estaba tan resbaladiza y tan apretada por el orgasmo que le envolvía como un puño de acero al fuego. Y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, centímetro a centímetro, su interior adaptándose a su alrededor, ambos gimieron al unísono. Ella con un lamento, la transición repentina de vacío a sentirse tan, tan llena, tan plena, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, con la espalda completamente arqueada, abandonándose a sus cuidados y él, grave, sosteniéndola, deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella en un movimiento resbaladizo e ininterrumpido.

 

Le siente salir de ella, lento, tortuoso, notando cómo sus músculos luchaban por mantenerle dentro. Rey solo puede hacer pequeños ruiditos ahogados mientras él se hunde en ella con una segunda estocada, más profunda, más dura, más fuerte. Y ella, tan apretada, tan expuesta, tan húmeda, su cuerpo resonando contra el suyo… Sus piernas tan abiertas por fuerza de las suyas, y él empalándose en ella, sintiéndole a la altura del ombligo, abriéndola aun más ampliamente de lo que jamás creyó que sería capaz. Y siente la respiración de Kylo contra su oído, al compás de sus jadeos ahogados.

Sus manos, grandes y gentiles ahora sobre ella, firmes como siempre, fuertes y determinadas, recorriéndola. Una se mantenía sobre su vientre, sintiéndose, mientras la otra seguía una trayectoria ascendente, al tiempo que sus caderas se apuntalaban contra ella. Sintió que estrujaba su pecho, sacándolo del escote del vestido, haciendo que se diera cuenta de cuantísimo estaba necesitada de su toque, de todo él. Pellizcó sus pezones, enviando descargas de un placer punzante por toda ella, provocándole un gemido lastimero tan cerca de su oído que reverberó en la médula de Kylo, accionándose aun más duro. Dejando sus pechos sensibles al aire, requiriendo una atención que no recibirían, rodeó el cuello de Rey con la mano, sintiendo las vibraciones de sus gemidos ahogados en la palma.

Eso consiguió encenderla a unos extremos que no había creído que fueran posibles, aún más de lo que ya estaba, sin buscarle explicaciones a por qué le encantaba esto. Nunca antes se había sentido así, pero estaba descubriendo todo tipo de cosas sobre sí misma en los brazos de Kylo. Soltó un gemido lujurioso y él sonrió, recompensándola con una rápida sucesión de embestidas que la volvieron loca. Rey gimió salvajemente y se retorció sobre él, tratando de levantar las caderas para llevarlo más profundo al dejarse caer.

 

Se presionó tan profundamente dentro de ella como pudo y simplemente se mantuvo allí, inclinándose para besarla descuidadamente. Ella se apretó alrededor de su longitud y se sintió latir dentro tan exquisitamente... Cuando se apartó otra vez, arrastró la mano sobre su vientre agarrándola con fuerza. Usó su fuerza para mantenerla quieta mientras él se impulsaba contra ella sin pausa y sin piedad. Y Rey chilló, sin poder agarrarse a nada con las manos atadas, sólo dejándose caer sobre su pecho.

Redujo la velocidad y luego se detuvo una vez más, girando la cara hacia ella, besando la línea de su mandíbula, sus labios entreabiertos buscando aire. Ella jadeó indignada y le miró a los ojos con rabia, con esa furia que llevaba su firma. Y él tenía esa jodida sonrisa en su rostro otra vez  que sabía que ella podría haberlo matado por ello.

-Mi niña... ¿Ya quieres correrte para mí otra vez? - Él le dio una embestida lenta y firme y ella gimió. -No te preocupes, nena. Sabes que tengo justo lo que necesitas. - Murmuró mientras salía de ella, arrancándole un gemido, al tiempo que se sostenía arriba y abajo a través de sus pliegues antes de chocar la punta contra su clítoris. Rey se sacudió contra él, sus caderas temblando contra su mano. Él la levantó un poco más alto y luego se hundió en ella de nuevo de una estocada. Tan pronto como él entró, chocó y presionó contra ese punto dentro de ella otra vez, el que había tocado antes. Sintió esa presión otra vez, una sacudida de placer vibrando a través de todo su ser. Era incluso más agudo que antes, la sensación de plenitud aumentaba el placer exponencialmente.

Dio algunos empujes lentos y superficiales, disfrutando de sus gemidos, sus jadeos, sus caderas ondeando sobre él, su interior pulsando a su alrededor. Y ni una sólo queja más de sus labios. Sólo Rey lánguida sobre su pecho, dejándose hacer. Cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía la posición que quería, comenzó a tomarla rápido y una vez más. Las manos de él en sus caderas y alrededor de su cuello, sin presionar, la mecían contra su regazo, llevándose contra él tan profundamente como podía. Rey casi se atragantó con su gemido, incapaz de respirar en condiciones antes de que él estuviera profundamente en su interior, una y otra vez. Y jadeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante aquel vaivén frenético, dejándose hacer mientras Kylo mantenía aquella cabecita, tan minúscula y pequeña en comparación con su mano, recostada sobre su hombro. Sujetándola por el cuello.

 

Los gemidos de Rey se entrecortaban ante el golpeteo, haciéndolos resonar mientras ella ya había dejado de aguantarse. Y boqueaba, queriendo pedírselo pero no podía, apenas podía respirar, apenas podía hablar y mucho menos podía pensar. Kylo condujo la cabeza, llegando a su cuello, aspirando su aroma antes de pasar la lengua por toda su longitud hasta llegar a su oreja. Vio a Rey boquear, queriendo decir algo, queriendo algo con muchas ganas. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Quieres correrte, nena?- Rey asintió, abriendo los ojos e intentando encararle, pero la mano de Kylo se lo impedía.- ¿Te gusta tanto que apenas puedes hablar, eh?- Rey apretó la mandíbula, mirándole de nuevo con rabia. Y Kylo soltó aire por la nariz, observándola. Joder, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos a pesar de tener a Rey bien sujeta.- Córrete para mí, Rey.- Y la rabia consiguió hacer que ella aterrizara –un poco- en la tierra.

-Córrete tú también para mí…- Y él sonrió.

Estaba más que contento con la actitud de Rey, no hicieron falta más que un par de estocadas más para sentir cómo ella se hacía mantequilla en sus brazos mientras él se contraía en el asiento. Llegando a la meta al mismo tiempo, robándose el aire en aquella sala que, al parecer, empezaba a quedarse sin oxígeno.

Y siguieron sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo mientras Rey se dejaba caer sobre él y Kylo salía de ella, derrumbándose en la butaca mientras dejaba caer los brazos a placer, sin importarle dónde fueran a parar. Una mano suya cayó justo en el muslo desnudo de la chica, sintiendo su sudor y sus vibraciones, réplicas de aquel orgasmo que les había alcanzado como un rayo.

Respiraban entrecortados, sin creerlo ninguno de los dos. Y Rey se tomó su tiempo, recuperando fuerzas y aire antes de ponerse de pie y colocarse la ropa interior mientras Kylo se desenfundaba y ataba el final del preservativo con un nudo. Entonces ella se desplomó contra la butaca de al lado, alzando las piernas y depositando las pantorrillas en el posa-brazos que correspondía a Kylo. Él alzó la mano, acariciando la pierna de la chica mientras seguía con la vista en el techo, respirando.

Y no se dijeron nada, estaban apresados por la falta de energía. Rey no había cenado y Kylo tampoco, al parecer. Estaban muy a la par. En demasiadas cosas, a decir verdad.

Rey se tomó su tiempo, recuperando energía y sin cometer el fallo de Kylo, quien cerró los ojos para relajarse cuanto antes. En cuestión de minutos cayó rendido, una vez se hubo abrochado los pantalones. Le miró, apenada, sintiendo un conflicto en su interior. Le preocupaba.

Empezó a cavilar cuántas noches hicieron falta para que aquellas ojeras se le marcaran tanto, cuántas noches sin dormir llevaban arrastrando aquellos párpados que debían de pesarle como el plomo. Y, sobre todo, qué vida era aquella en la que, de un día para otro, aparecía por la calle con un corte de tales dimensiones cruzándole la cara de lado a lado.

Rey se mordió el labio, adelantándose y bajando las pantorrillas, quedando cerca de él, comprobando la cicatriz cosida a duras penas. Supuraba, aquello estaba curando mal… Pero curaba, al parecer. Y parecía que con eso le bastaba.

Torció el gesto, ladeándose y llegando a más rincones de su cara, todas aquellas manchitas, pecas y lunares salpicándole la piel blanca. Rey aseguraría que él y el sol no eran compatibles. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar el calvario que le supondría vivir en Tatooine, con aquellos soles gigantes que convertían al planeta en un horno.

Siguió mirándole, contemplándole más bien, y veía de todo en él. Veía muchas cosas ahora mismo… Pero algo le fallaba. Algo daba error cuando le miraba por tanto tiempo, como si algo no encajara. Como si él no encajara en la ecuación. Porque si algo aprendió durante su infancia, y que luego Obi-Wan intensificó, fue analizar a las personas. Kylo era alguien que ocultaba demasiado. Pero sus ojos no le mentían, ni aunque estuvieran cerrados eran capaces de hacerlo. Y Rey veía tristeza, veía como algo muy dentro de Kylo no estaba bien con todo aquello.

Cerró sus ojos, negando con la cabeza. Negando con fuerza ante la idea de que su estrategia se le estaba escapando, le estaba fallado. No podía apiadarse del enemigo, mucho menos con un salvaje capaz de quitarle el aliento a alguien con sus propias manos, sólo porque le estuviera dando los orgasmos más brutales de su vida.

No, ¿dónde dejaba aquello su orgullo, su valor, su dignidad?

Un destello luminoso saliendo de su pantalón llamó la atención de Rey en aquella sala gobernada por la oscuridad. El teléfono de Kylo. Aquel que no consiguió alcanzar aquella vez ahora se le presentaba en bandeja, suculento.

Condujo los ojos a Kylo durante un segundo, comprobando que seguía durmiendo. Y así estaba.

Rey estiró el brazo poco a poco, llegando al reborde del aparato y pinzándolo con los dedos. Lentamente tiró de él, poquito a poquito. Suave. Arrastrándolo y agradeciendo que Kylo no llevara la vibración puesta por algún motivo. Finalmente, consiguió hacerse con él y se recostó en su butaca, con aquella maravilla entre las manos.

Antes de tocar nada intentó ver el patrón en el reflejo de la pequeña luz que apenas iluminaba la sala. Aquella luz creaba una diferencia en la pantallita, un recorrido… Varios, mejor dicho. Y Rey probó suerte con el primer patrón que intuyó pero le dio error la pantalla. Así que optó por dibujarlo al revés… Y, realmente no esperaba que fuera tan fácil, pero la pantalla se desbloqueó ante ella.

Un fondo de pantalla negro. Cuatro aplicaciones. Dos mensajes propios de un chat remoto con un número que no tenía guardado. Rey deslizó la barra de tareas y rezó para que pudiera leer los mensajes desde allí sin tener que entrar en la aplicación.

Parecía que hoy la suerte estaba de su parte y su corazón se aceleró cuando leyó lo que allí ponía.

“Descargando cajas. Nos quedan 20. Las dejamos bajo los falsos suelos.”

“¿Cuándo terminemos salimos por la puerta del almacén? ¿Hay alguien? No vemos tu luz encendida.”

Y Rey parpadeó varias veces, asimilándolo. Sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón. Dejó todo como estaba, volviendo a guardar el teléfono con cuidado antes de lanzarle una última mirada a Kylo, quién seguía durmiendo.

Y Rey no iba a ser quien le quitara más horas de sueño. Así que se levantó, con la excusa de quitar la película del proyector digital e ir a guardarla al sótano, en el apartado especial para aquellas películas que formaban parte de la colección privada del cine. Y se encaminó una vez tuvo la película en sus manos, bajando las escaleras hasta el sótano, dispuesta a encontrar más información.

No encendió más que un interruptor, una bombilla de luz parpadeante en el techo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a dejar la película donde correspondía, ni se molestó en buscar la estantería. Cargó con ella mientras atravesaba los pasillos con el paso apenas firme que le permitían sus piernas temblorosas. Y se acercó a la puerta que seguía cerrada a acal y canto para ella, manteniéndola fuera pero es que… Su investigación culminaba ahí dentro.

 

Se acercó un poco más, casi con reverencia. Y al mismo tiempo, alzó la mirada hacia las cámaras, anuladas, con el piloto rojo apagado. Nunca tendría una oportunidad como esta. Porque si lo que escondía aquella puerta era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, podría salir corriendo de allí. Tenía esa esperanza. Podría salir corriendo. Justo a tiempo. Para salvar su vida. Para salvar su investigación. Para salvar su alma. Justo a tiempo. Esa puerta era el punto de inflexión. Era la que le daba la casilla de salida para no implicarse más en aquel juego que empezaba a hacer temblar todos sus cimientos.

Se acercó otro paso más, apoyando la oreja en el metal que la recubría antes de posar las manos. Lo primero que sintió fue el frío metal. Luego la vibración. De algo al otro lado. Como un ruido blanco que permanecía hasta hacerse estático. Cerró los ojos, intentando poder ver con los oídos. Y pudo sentir una cantidad de máquinas enchufadas a la red. La corriente tenía un arrullo especial cuando se acompasaba con otras. Sintió un traqueteo constante. Y unas voces que se enfrentaban la una a la otra, pero sin lograr distinguir lo que decían. Notaba el suelo moviéndose. Debían ser los falsos suelos del mensaje. Ahí, tras esa puerta, estaba todo lo que necesitaba para volver a su vida, sana y salva. Justo a tiempo. Deseando que esa puerta se abriera para ella.

 

Y como si la Fuerza hubiera tenido a bien escucharla justo en el momento más inoportuno, la puerta, se abrió, arrojándola de espaldas contra la pared contigua. Miró directamente en esa dirección. Un gamorreano terminaba de cerrar una trampilla en el suelo. Miles de cajas se extendían a su alrededor. Máquinas de contado de dinero. Las cámaras de video apagadas. Y en el quicio de la puerta, otro gamorreano cerniéndose sobre ella.

Alzó la mirada, arrastrando el culo por el suelo hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared, apretando la película contra el pecho, sintiéndose enferma de repente. No, no, no, no. Esto no. Ella no era como Poe, ella no resistiría, caería redonda con el primer puñetazo. Y joder, ahora, justo ahora, todas las cámaras apagadas.

 

-¡Eh! ¡Ghana! – Llamó el gamorreano de la puerta al que permanecía dentro. – No he encontrado al Líder Supremo pero sí que he encontrado a este pichón. – Avanzó hacia ella y Rey aprovechó para ponerse en pie y escaquearse de ellos. Si corría, como lo había hecho en las calles, quizás pudiera cerrar la puerta del sótano con ellos dentro. – Menudo bocadito más apetitoso.

 

Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Sintió la enorme mano de aquel tipo alcanzándole la cadera. Pudo zafarse, pero dio un traspié y cayó de bruces al suelo, con las manos por delante y la película resbalando a metros de ella. Mierda. Intentó levantarse, rauda y hábil como una gacela en plena carrera. Pero sintió que la cogían de un tobillo y la arrastraban.

Gruñó, pataleando como una bestia, dando coces a diestro y siniestro hasta que dio con algo y volvió a levantarse, escuchando sus risas a sus espaldas justo antes de que volvieran a atraparla.

-Es como uno de esos ratones que atrapamos en el rosal de Madre. – Oyó decir al otro entre risotadas. Estaban disfrutando del espectáculo de escapismo que estaba dando.

La cogieron por el brazo y ella tiró con fuerza, incluso cuando consiguieron alzarla en volandas como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Dio patadas y una de ellas debió darle a uno en las costillas porque volvieron a soltarla haciéndole caer al suelo de nuevo. Corrió y una fuerza de demolición la estrelló de espaldas contra la pared más cercana, arrancándole todo el aire del pecho con el golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos, la visión borrosa y movida le mostró los rostros de los dos gamorreanos que se alzaban ante ella, sonrientes, victoriosos, relamiéndose. Y entró en pánico.

Cogió el poco aire que había recuperado y gritó tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron… Justo antes de que le cogieran la cabeza con una de esas manazas y le estamparan la sien contra la pared de ladrillo.

…

 

Alzó la mano hacia la nuca, como hacía siempre desde hace años, un acto reflejo que ya era tan natural como bostezar. Sintió su cuello resentido por la posición que había cogido en la butaca. Y en cuando esa palabra ocupó su mente, lo hicieron los recuerdos de lo que acaba de pasar. No pudo evitar la sonrisa. Esa chica era… Esa chica… Alargó la mano hacia la butaca en la que debía encontrarla. Abrió los ojos. No estaba.

No estaba a su lado. No estaba en frente de él. Ni encima de él, como debería haber permanecido. No estaba en la sala. Se puso en pie y corrió a la cabina. Ahí tampoco estaba, ni ella, ni la película. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Tenía que haber ido a dejar la película en su sitio. O al baño. O…

 

De repente, un grito desgarrador atravesó el silencio del cine enervando todos sus nervios al segundo. Un grito que se cortó abruptamente, casi al instante. Y él conocía ese grito. Eran los gritos que daba alguien cuando realmente temía por su vida. Pero sobre todo, reconoció de quién era el grito. Lo reconoció como si se hubiera quedado para siempre grabado en su piel, pero no así. Nunca así. No a ella. No a Rey.

Corrió escaleras abajo, saltándose los escalones tan rápidos cómo sentía pasar un tiempo crucial, abriendo de un golpe la puerta del sótano. Y lo que vio fue desgarrador…

-¡Por la puta Fuerza bendita! ¡¿Qué coño estáis haciendo!?-Los tres gamorreanos frenaron en seco ante aquel berrido. Y la calma regresó momentáneamente al lugar, haciendo que todos viraran hacia él.- ¡Haced el favor de soltarla!- Y obedecieron al segundo. Alejándose de allí mientras Kylo sentía que empezaba a perder el control allí mismo. Y no era para menos…

Conocía aquella mirada lasciva en esos tres cerdos que tenía enfrente. Los tres se habían apelotonado, aprisionando a Rey contra un pilar, inmovilizándola de la forma más forzada posible mientras uno de ellos intentaba alcanzar su ropa interior, agazapado.

No quiso pensar en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tardado un poco más, unos segundos más.

La mano se le fue involuntariamente, golpeando una estantería mientras la chica se apartaba, adecentándose la ropa y agachándose para recuperar la película. Y uno de los guardias pareció hacer algún comentario por lo bajini. Algo que Kylo no llegó a escuchar pero Rey sí, para desgracia del gamorreano pues la chica se giró furiosa y le atestó un puñetazo en toda la cara que casi hace que aquel grandullón perdiera el conocimiento.

Entonces caminó, enfadada y molesta, al lado de Kylo. Ocultando lo temblorosa que estaba, mirándoles desde lejos de vez en cuando, con la mandíbula ladeada. Dedicándoles una mirada de asco. Kylo no perdió de vista sus rodillas ensangrentadas y las marcas que acababan de hacerle.

-¿Estás bien?- Le susurró cuando llegó a su lado. Rey asintió con la cabeza y entonces escuchó al guardia quejarse desde lejos.

-¡Vuelve a ponerme la mano encima y te juro que te dejo el otro ojo igual o peor, desgraciado!- Kylo estiró el brazo, interponiéndolo entre la chica y aquellos salvajes.

-Ve arriba. Espérame en mi despacho.- Dijo, quitándole la película de un suave tirón y Rey asintió, subiendo las escaleras mientras Kylo dejaba la película en una estantería y se encaraba a los gamorreanos.

-Ren, esa chic…

-¿Qué coño os habéis creído que es esto? ¿¡Qué coño hacíais tratando así a una empleada del local, gilipollas!?- Sus gritos dejaron sordos a dos de los gamorreanos, quienes alzaron los hombros intentando escudarse en ellos.

-Perdón, Ren… Pero esa chica…- Kylo volteó hacia Ghana, furioso.- Esa chica estaba husmeando.

-No estaba husmeando, gilipollas.- Y Kylo apuntó a la estantería.- Estaba dejando una puta película, cumpliendo su trabajo ¡¿Qué hacíais vosotros!? ¡¿Incumplirlo!?- Hizo una pausa mientras gruñía entre dientes, recordando la noche que tuvo que personarse para solucionar el interrogatorio de Poe.- ¡¿Otra vez?!

-Pero…

-¡¿Habéis terminado de descargar?! ¡¿O eso también me va a tocar hacerlo a mí!?- Los tres retrocedieron un paso, observando a Kylo con terror… Pero con cierto matiz de injusticia al ver que no osaba escuchar su versión.

-Está terminado, Señor.

-Pues salid de mi vista cagando midiclorianos si no queréis que practique el Medievo en vuestro culo.- Gruñó, mirándoles uno a uno. Viéndoles asentir y retroceder torpemente, a trompicones, intentando salir de allí por la puerta trasera.

Él se quedó allí, de pie. Observando la escena y maldiciendo haber apagado las cámaras. Dirigió la mirada hacia ellas y decidió que las encendería justo cuando fuera a marcharse.

Suspiró, ladeando la mandíbula y entonces dio media vuelta, apagó la luz que Rey quizá habría prendido para poder ver allí dentro, y avanzó por las escaleras tras cerrar la puerta.

Joder, temblaba con solo pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar si se hubiera demorado un segundo. Un maldito segundo. Y Rey dejaría de ir a trabajar, se marcharía, tendría que ir a terapia, quizá les denunciaba y entonces se destaparía todo lo que ese condenado cine estaba cubriendo.

Se mareó al instante, necesitando sujetarse a la barandilla, temiendo por su vida si hubiera tardado un segundo más. Por una vida condenada a la miseria, sin ella. Condenada a ver aquello que tanto sudor le estaba costando mantener lejos de la cabeza de Snoke, cumpliendo con cada misión.

El chantaje funcionaba bien en él si se trataba de su madre.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras, percatándose de que había apretado tanto los puños que se había clavado las uñas en las palmas. Y maldijo una y mil veces a aquellos tres idiotas que tenía por secuaces. Aquellos idiotas que no podían estarse quietos y hacer su trabajo de una maldita vez.

 

En el momento en que rodó el pomo de su despacho y abrió la puerta, encontrándola al otro lado, aquellos tres gamorreanos dejaron de tener fuerza en su cabeza. Dándole todo el espacio a Rey, quién se giró, sonriente. Kylo se acercó a ella, cuidadoso.

-¿Estás bien?- Volvió a repetir y ella asintió hasta que él llegó a su lado e hizo virar la silla, encarándola a él.- Déjame ver esas rodillas…

-Es un rasguño.

-Un rasguño que con toda la mugre que hay ahí abajo puedes pillar una buena infección.- Quitó la tierrecita y el polvo que se habían pegado a la piel de la chica, viendo hasta dónde llegaba la herida y si era tan profunda como aquellos chorretones de sangre, partiendo de ella y surcándole toda la espinilla, le indicaban que era.- Acompáñame al baño, nena. Voy a curarte esto.

-No te molestes.- Dijo, poniéndose en pie pero la rodilla le escocía como nunca. Boqueó ante el dolor y Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-No, nena. Ven conmigo.- Y la tomó de la cintura, ayudándola a que no se le hiciera tan complicado el andar.

Rey se sentía en una nube ante tantos cuidados aunque un conflicto empezó a crecer delante de ella. Sin su arma… no era nada ¿Acaso valía para ser policía? Estaba claro que aquellos tres tipejos podían con ella y con cualquiera, eran grandotes, fuertes, quizá pichándose esteroides o quizá matándose al gimnasio –o una suma de ambas- pero el caso es que podían con ella e incluso con otro agente, si se ponía exquisita… Pero su cabeza parecía que hoy estaba configurada para ver el lado oscuro de la realidad.

Llegaron al lavabo y Rey tomó asiento encima del mármol del lavamanos, Kylo no dudó en sacar el botiquín de un armarito especial, escondido al público.

Y procedió a limpiarle la rodilla mientras Rey sentía que aquello era demasiado. Pero se encontró con Kylo arrodillado frente a ella, viendo cómo aquellas manos también sabían curar.

Odiaba darse cuenta pero, desde que le conocía, jamás le había visto hacer nada malo con ellas. Y creía firmemente a Poe sólo que… Se le hacía cada día más complicado ver en Kylo al monstruo que le habían dicho que encontraría.

-Siento mucho que haya pasado esto.- Habló, alzando los ojos hacia ella  y obligándola a aterrizar.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde te han asaltado?- Y Rey boqueó, desviando la mirada. Le costaba mentirle. Mucho. Y aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

-No lo recuerdo… Ha sido tan rápido que… -Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila.

 

No, de tranquila, nada. No podía tranquilizarse. Se había olvidado de cómo se hacía eso. Sentía que todo sucedía a su alrededor con la cadencia de goteo, mientras dentro de ella resonaban cascadas. No era capaz de concebir qué le estaba pasando, por qué Kylo había empezado a importarle, aun a sabiendas de todo lo que había hecho. Era como si su trato con ella lo anulara todo. Y no era así, en absoluto lo era, ni lo podía ser.

 

Se pasó la mano por la frente, sintiendo cómo le palpitaban las sienes. Tenía que ser eso. Tenía que ser la conmoción del golpe que había recibido. Sí, eso era. Mañana sólo le dolería la cabeza, no todo lo demás. Incluso lo que no tenía sentido alguno que le doliera. Eso no era práctico. Ni iba a ayudarle a sacar su misión adelante. Ni a sacarla de aquel embrollo. Pero a estas alturas, le bastaba con salir. Porque sabía, ella sabía, que no llegaría a su meta sana y salva, ni ilesa. Lo que tenía que procurar es que el balance de daños fuera el mínimo posible. O invisible.

 

Le vio ponerle una cinta adhesiva de sutura justo antes de posar los labios sobre su rodilla lacerada, y algo dentro de ella se removió como un torbellino, llevando unas lágrimas a sus ojos que no se tragó a tiempo. Por la Fuerza, cuánto deseaba que todo, todo se curara con un beso en la herida. Se irguió ante ella, con su cuerpo entre sus piernas y, esta vez, sin más propósito que acercarse a ella. Sin más, sin intenciones sexuales, por primera vez desde… Desde el tiempo suficiente para importar. Y le vio alzar la mano hacia su cara, retirando los mechones de pelo que se le habían soltado entre el sexo post-película y el forcejeo con los chicos, descubriendo el moratón que empezaba a formarse en su sien, abultándose y coloreándose. Le vio torcer el gesto.

 

-Seguro que no se ve tan mal si me pongo a tu lado. – Le provocó, recuperando la picardía de los comentarios con los que solía atacarle. Kylo la miró, alzando una comisura mientras le miraba a los ojos, pasando el pulgar por el pómulo de la chica, recorriendo sus pecas, justo por debajo del golpe para que no le dolieran sus caricias.

 

-Entendería perfectamente que no quisieras volver mañana. – Le soltó. Y dijo “mañana” como si dijera “nunca”. Rey se encontró ladeando la cabeza contra su mano, anclando los pulgares a las hebillas de sus vaqueros, aceptándole con ella. Sonriéndole al tiempo que negaba de forma casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Y quién iba a ayudarte con esta reliquia de cine si no? – Le vio fruncir el ceño, a punto de soltarle alguna respuesta que ninguno de los dos quería oír. - ¿Quién va a provocarte y darle sentido a esa mesa enorme de tu despacho? – Le vio boquear, ante aquello que no se esperaba. Tiró de él para acercarle más, sintiendo cómo sus largos dedos se enredaban entre los mechones de pelo rebelde que habían escapado del recogido. - ¿A quién vas a convencer de todas las cosas que le gustan sin que ella lo sepa sino a mí? – Se sintió como un animal salvaje marcando su territorio pero, para su sorpresa y su desgracia, no lo sintió incorrecto. Y aquello, todo eso, estaba mal. Fatal. Pero se sentía bien. Jodidamente bien.

 

Kylo se inclinó con cuidado sobre ella, como si temiera que se escurriera por debajo de él y se escapara, sin volver a verla. Pero Rey no iba a moverse de ahí. Tenía cosas que hacer, asuntos que arreglar. Y su mano sosteniéndole de la melena en un puño. No iba a irse a ninguna parte. Y cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos como el aleteo de una mariposa, Rey sintió que se deshacía en la dicotomía entre su agarre fuerte y su beso suave. Tiró más de él, más cerca de ella, exigiendo que la besara bien, cómo él sabía, que ella no iba a romperse y mucho menos mientras aprovechaba para colar las manos por sus costados, acariciándole. Y él permitiéndolo. Por ella. No pudo evitar sonreír entre sus labios mientras Kylo relajaba su agarre y le recorría la línea de la mandíbula con los nudillos antes de volver a fijar la mirada en ella, enfocándose.

 

-Recoge tus cosas, nena, te llevo a casa. –Ella sonrió, besándole la barbilla antes de bajarse del lavabo con cuidado. – Te espero abajo. – Rey asintió, agradeciéndole internamente que no la tomara como una desvalida por una herida en la rodilla y decidiera llevarla en brazos escaleras abajo.

 

Recogió su bolso y su abrigo y bajó las escaleras algo más lento que de costumbre, empezando a notar los golpes que había recibido, de los gamarroneanos, de sus caídas y de sus propios forcejeos. Y al llegar a la calle, el aire fresco fue un alivio tan increíble y liberador como ver a Kylo ante ella, esperándola sobre su moto, aquella bestia negra, enorme, salvaje, que rugía con una fuerza desmedida. Kylo le ofreció un casco y ella se apoyó en él para ayudarse a subir. Por supuesto que iba a subirse a la moto en plan amazona, no como una princesa. Y se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza cuando le sintió arrancar, una fuerza de propulsión que casi la escupe a la carretera si no se hubiera agarrado a él. Luego sonrió a su espalda. No le gustaba que le acariciaran pero ella se iba a plantear el lastimarse las rodillas más a menudo.

Y aunque no era la primera vez que montaba en una moto, sí que era la primera en la que se encontraba perfectamente acomodada a la espalda de alguien. Entre la sensación de volar sobre el asfalto con suavidad, el aire cortante en sus mejillas aliviando la sensación de agobio y la amplitud contra la que se apoyaba, casi se sentía a punto de coger el sueño, agotada y cerca de fundirse los plomos por saturación. Incluso estaba casi segura de que Kylo a veces moderaba la velocidad cuando la sentía floja tras él, casi temeroso de que se descolgara y cayera de culo a la carretera. En aquel duermevela anestésico apenas sintió la frenada, suave y ligera como si sólo se deslizara. Y luego sintió las manos de Kylo, quitándole el casco y obligándole a centrar la mirada.

-Niña… - Le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla y le apartó los mechones rebeldes de la cara. – Sube a por tus cosas. Te espero aquí. – Rey le miró casi sin entender.

-¿Qué? – Trató de centrarse y volver a encender las neuronas justas para saber qué le estaba diciendo. – Pero si ya estoy en mi casa.

-No vas a pasar la noche sola con lo que acaba de suceder, Rey. – Vio que la chica abría la boca para rebatirle y se adelantó. – Sé que ahora estás tranquila, pero puede ser que, en cuanto te despejes, entres en pánico. Y no voy a permitir que estés sola entonces. – Rey parpadeó, contrita, casi incapaz de entender cómo era posible que mostrara esa preocupación, alguien como él, ante alguien como ella. En cualquier aspecto y desde cualquier perspectiva.

\- Pero si ya estoy en casa. – Repitió, como si su cabeza, con la conciencia justa, fuera incapaz de darle más respuestas coherentes. – Puedo ya quedarme aquí, no me va a pasar nada. – Le vio coger aire antes de arrastrar la mano de su mejilla a su nunca y acercarla aun más a él, con sus caras a unos centímetros.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a subir y pasar la noche contigo, nena? – Le provocó. Y eso terminó por encenderle todas las luces a Rey como si fuera un festival de diodos multicolor. No podía permitir que subiera a su apartamento. Lo echaría todo por tierra. Y era demasiado pronto. Aun no tenía el suficiente material para echar a correr bien lejos de allí.

\- No, no. – Dijo con una rapidez que podría haberla delatado. Sin embargo, él no pareció malinterpretarlo. Sólo elevó esas comisuras suyas y volvió a separarse de ella. – Quiero decir… - Ay, joder. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así? ¿Iba a pasar la noche en casa de Kylo? ¿En serio? ¿En qué se había convertido su vida de repente? Joder. Desvió la mirada hacia la acera, como reuniendo valor, antes de volver a enfrentar su mirada. – Está bien, espérame.

\- No me voy a marchar sin ti, nena. – Pero sí que se apartó de ella lo suficiente como para que se bajara de aquella bestia nocturna que tenía por moto y pudiera ponerse en pie y pasarle sin hacer acrobacias que, tal y como sentía la cabeza, como llena de algodón, no se veía capaz de hacer sin darse de bruces contra el bordillo. Sin elegancia alguna.

Ni siquiera miró atrás cuando se cerró la puerta del portal. Y se planteó no volver a bajar. Pero era arriesgarse a tenerle echando su puerta abajo. Al final, como venía siendo el truco desde hace semanas, Rey salía ganando si cedía. Y era otra gran oportunidad para conocerle, para intimar con él de verdad.

 

Todo lo sinceramente que podía permitirse, claro.


	15. Plano Detalle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter in which Rey begins to really take care of Kylo, and begins to realize about some things.
> 
> And Hux starts throwing daggers at Kylo ... Hux style

CAPÍTULO 15. PLANO DETALLE.

La luz del día empezaba a entrar tenue por la ventana a través de las pequeñas rendijas de la persiana cuando Kylo abrió los ojos. Demasiado pronto, como malditamente siempre. Se echó el brazo sobre la cara, dando un larguísimo suspiro, cayendo de repente en que era una de las pocas veces que había dormido… ¿Bien? Miró al techo casi con desconcierto. Luego a la mesilla, descubriendo que no, esta vez no había ninguna botella vacía coronándola. Pero después lo sintió. Un pequeño bulto de mantas arremolinadas moviéndose a su lado en aquella cama, un pequeño gruñido de pereza y otra vez la quietud absoluta. Se atrevió a mirar, como si fuera a desaparecer en cuanto posara los ojos en ella.

No sucedió así. Ahí seguía. Plácidamente dormida bocabajo, con media melena sobre la cara, casi despreciando la almohada y con una pierna fuera de las mantas, como si se hubiera peleado con las sábanas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se lo permitió incluso, aprovechando que nadie le miraba. Ella seguía ahí. Le había dicho varias veces que era libre de irse, porque Kylo sabía que él no era un tipo fácil de tratar, y las circunstancias se habían ido enrareciendo cada día más, a pasos agigantados. Había querido que ella tuviera bien claro que había una puerta de huída, que podía marcharse. Que podía dejarle a él y sus provocaciones, su cine, sus movidas y el peligro que subyacía en todo lo que le rodeaba. Y aun así, Rey seguía ahí, y no sabía muy bien cómo ni por qué.

Y a él no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, eso lo tenía clarísimo. Habría sido más fácil verla irse cuando todo empezó a enmarañarse. Habría sido más sencillo para todos. Y le daba una y otra vez la oportunidad de marcharse porque, si la decisión tuviera que depender de él, no iba a ser capaz de alejarse de ella. Aunque eso le dejara esperando, cada día, que ella se marchara de su vida como hacían todos. Y no lo impediría, no podría.

Por eso, el hecho de que aquella chica se mantuviera a su lado, dando un paso tras otro por acercarse a él, tanto que ni ella misma parecía ser consciente de cuánto, era una incógnita que escapaba a su comprensión. Un enigma que quería resolver y, al mismo tiempo, no. Al mismo tiempo, sólo quería aprovechar cada segundo que ella siguiera atreviéndose a pasar a su lado.

Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, procurando no hacer ni un solo movimiento, ni un solo ruido que pudiera alterar su sueño. Y recordó cómo había tenido que echarse su mochila al hombro y cogerla en brazos porque se había vuelto a quedar casi dormida abrazada a su espalda, cargándola escaleras arriba mientras la sentía murmurando contra su pecho que podía dejarla en el suelo. Que aunque él no pareciera entenderlo, no era una niña. Y, aun así, había tenido que esforzarse de verdad cuando sentó a su niña sobre el borde de la cama para poder desvestirla. Ella cabeceaba, agotada, queriendo entrar por fin en el umbral del sueño profundo, mientras él tironeaba de su vestido y lo cambiaba por una de sus camisetas, que aunque fuera cinco veces más grande que ella, parecía hecha sólo para cubrir su cuerpo.

Y tras aquella hazaña digna de un cantar, Rey se las apañó para caer dormida antes de rozar la almohada. Aunque a él, sin duda le costó un poco más que eso. Había estado cerca de una hora tan sólo dando vueltas, pensando en todo sin poder centrarse sólo en una cosa, dándole vueltas a cómo la chica había logrado meterse de lleno en su vida casi sin querer, cómo su manera de retarle y de provocarle le había arrastrado felizmente a girar, de algún modo, en torno a ella, a sus miradas, sus gestos y su forma de responder ante él. De hecho, la sola idea de que Rey tuviera que saber sobre la Primera Orden, más pronto que tarde, casi le quita el sueño. En condiciones normales, lo habría hecho. Habría sentido abrirse un boquete en el techo del tamaño de su angustia para caer justo sobre su pecho impidiéndole moverse y respirar hasta que rayara el alba. Pero, para su sorpresa, tener a su niña al lado había sido como dormir arrullado, como si el techo le hubiera dado una tregua por temor a aplastarla a ella.

Elevó la mano, dispuesto a apartarle el pelo de la cara, descubrir sus pecas, su gesto tranquilo sin ese ceño fruncido con rabia y verle abrir los ojos. Pero se contuvo a tiempo, con los dedos rozando el aire. No quería despertarla. Y ella necesitaba robarle todas las horas que necesitara al día para poder descansar. Se le inundaba el cuerpo de ira y se le atenazaban los nervios al pensar en qué podía haber ocurrido si no hubiera llegado al sótano a tiempo. Cogió aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, antes de separarse de ella, levantarse de la cama casi sin alterar el equilibrio del colchón y andar directo al baño, sin hacer un solo ruido que pudiera sacarla de donde estaba.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño, su propia imagen le atacó desde el reflejo del espejo. Debía afeitarse y esa puta cicatriz no iba a ponérselo fácil. Porque claro, ¿por qué ponerle las cosas fáciles a Kylo? Frunciendo los labios, también cayó en la cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, la cara había sido lo único que quedaba por marcar así que, en parte, tenía sentido.

Y empezó su hazaña sin saber muy bien cómo abordarlo sin hacer que algún que otro punto saltara de un tirón… Lo que menos quería era volver a amoratarse el contorno del corte, que ya empezaba a perder intensidad. Suspiró y empezó a aplicarse la espuma.

…

 

Empezó a mover los dedos por inercia, como un reclamo de su cuerpo pidiéndole movilidad a ese brazo que empezaba a sentirse ajeno pese a estar sujeto a su propio cuerpo. Rey tomó aire, rodando sobre la cama y apretando y destensando el puño, bombeándose para recuperar la psicomotricidad de su extremidad más preciada. Y se saboreó amarga mientras abría los ojos con parsimonia, propia de quien no quiere despertarse todavía. Aquel techo de blanco impoluto hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, observando de lado a lado para confirmarse que no estaba en aquel cuchitril que tenía por piso temporal. No. En absoluto. Aquella casa no era suya.

No olía a suya, no se veía suya ni mucho menos la recordaba como la suya. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo se quejaba a medida que recuperaba movilidad. Unas marcas rojas de forcejeo a punto de convertirse en galaxias moradas, adornaban su antebrazo. Todo lo que las vendas mostraban de él. Y recordó la noche del cine de golpe, conectando al fin y poniéndose al día tras procesarlo todo en un único segundo.

Viró los ojos al otro lado de la cama, desecha. Posó la mano en el colchón y lo encontró tibio, a punto de entrar en el frío de la habitación, perdiendo el calor corporal de quien se hubiera acostado allí. Y Rey sabía perfectamente quién era esa persona… Tomó aire, analizándose.

Recordó caer rendida y nada más. De hecho había dormido muy bien, extremadamente bien. Arrullada, calmada, tranquila gracias a que alguien había velado por su bienestar. También sabía quién era el responsable de eso.

Un quejido le hizo voltear la cabeza a una puerta entreabierta por la que se colaba una luz blanca y potente. Otro quejido más seguido de un juramento en alto. Luego el tac-tac-tac-tac de una cuchilla golpeando el mármol, acto seguido el agua cerrándose. Y silencio. Otro quejido y Rey no pudo más con la intriga, ni la curiosidad… Ni las ganas de asegurar que era él quien estaba ahí.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, abrazándose a sí misma y andando descalza por la moqueta del suelo, lentamente. Llegando al fin a aquella puerta entreabierta y se posicionó para espiarle a través del hueco, encontrando su ancha espalda cubierta por una camiseta negra, coronando la parte superior con su pelo suelo.  Allá volvía otro quejido, seguido de un “joder” pintado con la desesperación más chillona que podría imprimir en su tono. Rey tomó aire y entreabrió un poco más la puerta, lentamente y entonces Kylo apuntó a Rey con el dedo sin darse la vuelta.

-Espérate un segundo, nena, que termino enseguida.- Y Rey frenó su acción ante sus palabras y arqueó una ceja, dudando de las mismas.

-¿Qué terminas enseguida de qué? ¿De hacerte un desastre todavía más grande? – Y Kylo bajó la mano poco a poco mientras se giraba hacia ella. Rey tragó saliva, intentando no exteriorizar el impacto que le dio aquella imagen. Se había saltado un par de puntos en la parte inferior de la herida, cerca de la curva de la mandíbula. Y se miraron sin decirse nada durante un segundo mientras un pequeño río de sangre descendía por el cuello de Kylo, apurado. Como si tuviera prisa por llegar a donde fuera que quisiera llegar. Rey fue a decir algo pero Kylo se adelantó.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ve y sigue durmiendo… -Largó un suspiro, hinchando el pecho antes de desviar la mirada.- Yo salgo en nada.- Y volvió a mirarla intentando convencerle de algo que ni él mismo tenía asegurado conseguir.

Rey torció una comisura y negó con la cabeza antes de adentrarse al lavabo, desobedeciéndole. Obviando sus sugerencias u órdenes, poco importaba lo que fueran. Necesitaba ayuda, una que no pedía porque no parecía estar acostumbrado a hacerlo… O peor aún, quizá porque no encontraba a nadie que le echara una mano en un momento desesperado. Y ella no iba a obviarle, primero porque no era su forma de ser, por algo trabajaba donde trabajaba aunque aquello supusiera a veces auxiliar médicamente a alguien que no lo mereciera. Según Obi-Wan no era su destino juzgar, sino ayudar a mantener el orden. Y segundo porque le dolía verle así.

Condujo su mano con cuidado a la muñeca de Kylo, mirándole intermitentemente como si le pidiera permiso en silencio. Y él apartó la mano con suavidad.

-Nena, estoy bien.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Él rió nasalmente y Rey se relamió.- Déjame ayudarte como tú has hecho conmigo.

-Vete a la cama, no me obligues a llevarte allí.- Rey negó con la cabeza, obviando el tono pícaro con que Kylo le habló y entonces él pareció tomarse en serio la situación. Mirándola y esperando a ver qué era capaz de hacer su niña. Y Rey se acercó un poco más, mirándole la cara, aquella herida ahora un poco más abierta, analizando en silencio y buscando soluciones que recordaba de aquel cursillo médico que hizo en la academia.

-Si te quitas la espuma que queda, podré coserte… Si tienes agujas, claro.- Kylo asintió y le señaló un armarito mientras procedía a limpiarse. Rey se acercó al punto indicado y sacó del primer cajón un pequeño botiquín. Manchado con sangre reseca. Intentó pasarlo por alto mientras cerraba el armario, comprobando que en aquella caja estuviera todo lo que hiciera falta para poder curarle… Y así era.

Se dio la vuelta, viéndole quitarse el agua a toquecitos con una toalla negra y entonces cruzaron miradas. Ella le sonrió y salió del baño.

-Ven, sígueme.

Y Kylo fue a andar hasta que procesó aquello de forma distinta. Bloqueándose en el umbral de la puerta, observando a Rey con asombro, sin creerlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre que su cerebro dio error. Se quedó mirando al infinito, preguntándose cómo era posible, cómo era eso posible, cómo podía ser que Rey supiera su…

-¿Kylo?- Regresó a la tierra con su toque, con el calor de aquella manita posándose en su antebrazo. Llamándole.- ¿Vienes?

Y asintió, reanudando la marcha y siguiendo a la chica, quien vagaba por aquel piso como si lo conociera pero ambos sabían que Rey improvisaba. Entonces encontró la cocina y se metió en ella no sin antes comprobar que Kylo estaba siguiéndola.

Rey dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Kylo la observaba, apoyado en la pared. Aquella chica parecía saber lo que hacía, sorprendentemente. Parecía conocer el material, parecía saber cómo prepararlo y para qué servía cada utensilio. Y se giró hacia él levemente.

-Siéntate en la silla.- Kylo rió nasalmente, acercándose. Ya iban demasiadas órdenes seguidas, como si Rey hubiera olvidado con quien trataba. Y no era por sentirse superior, por mantener esa jodida relación de superior y contratada, sino porque le hizo gracia lo seria que se había puesto y lo profesional que aparentaba ser en esos momentos.

Se acercó a ella colocándose a su espalda y posando ambas manos en su cintura, haciendo que Rey se quedara quieta, en el sitio.

-¿Vamos a jugar a los médicos?- Susurró con socarronería. Rey rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a jugar a que te voy a coser esa cara para que no parezcas Tuskenstein.

-Tuskenstein es el doctor.- Rey le miró con una ceja arqueada, sin saber a qué venía aquel dato tan irrelevante que a Kylo parecía encantarle soltar.- El doctor Tuskenstein y luego está el monstruo de Tuskenstein. No es lo mismo, niña.- Rey se pasó la lengua por el carrillo, aguantando las ganas de meterle dos puñetazos; uno por el tonito y otro por pasarse de listo con ella en ese sentido. Y Kylo sonrió, picándola a conciencia.

-¿Quieres ver cómo no te coso nada?- Y entonces fue a darse la vuelta para seguir preparando las herramientas pero Kylo arrastró la silla, sentándose tras alzar a Rey por la cintura hasta sentarla en la mesa frente a él. La chica se contrajo de la impresión del gesto y aguardó en silencio. Sintiendo cómo Kylo le recorría la cara con los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.- Bien…  Levanta la cara.- Kylo se la quedó mirando y la chica entonces cayó en la cuenta de sus frases. Viendo cómo le estaba tratando, olvidándose de quien era por un segundo. Era demasiado fácil. Con él todo parecía tan fácil.- Ehm… Levanta la cara ¿Por favor?- Probó suerte. Kylo alzó un poco más la ceja y Rey sonrió forzosamente, como si con aquello fuera a cerrar un combo efectivo.

Y apenas le dio tiempo a registrar la rapidez con la que se movió, sin importar que ella tuviera una posición más alta. Le vio separar las piernas y echarse hacia delante justo antes de cogerle la barbilla y obligarla a inclinarse hasta él, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-No creerás que “por favor” es una palabra mágica, ¿verdad? – Le susurró con la cadencia gutural de un animal en plena caza, muy, muy cerca de sus labios, casi mofándose de ella.

\- Contigo ha funcionado. – Se atrevió a decirle, con el corazón acelerado, sintiendo la adrenalina supurando sus venas, como cada vez que se encontraba envuelta en aquel juego, aquella dinámica que le ponía los nervios de punta al mismo tiempo que la dejaba colgando en el aire, pendiente de su respuesta, su siguiente movimiento, la mirada que volviera a darle movimiento en este tres por cuatro sorteando campos de minas y amenazas de placer.

-¿Está sugiriendo que debería cambiar mis costumbres? – Estrechó los ojos, queriendo estudiar el significado remoto de cada una de las micro-expresiones de su cara, soltando su agarre poco a poco y dejando que se acomodara para tratarle.

-Creo que suplicarte permiso para correrme es uno de los cambios más drásticos que he dado en mi vida. – Bajó la mirada, buscando el valor para enfrentarle tras decir algo así, sacando tiempo sólo de apoyar los pies en el hueco que habían dejado sus piernas separadas en la silla mientras cogía un óvalo de algodón y lo mojaba con desinfectante. Entonces, y sólo entonces, alzó los ojos hacia él, descubriendo su mirada divertida. – Tienes que admitir que, entre tú y yo, sólo estoy cediendo yo. – Y eso pareció desconcertarle por completo.

\- Vaya… ¿Mi niña también tiene condiciones? – Es que era imposible no sentir ese regodeo en su tono. Rey se pasó la lengua por los dientes, cogiendo aire para sí misma.

-Seguro que sí, niño. – Y le puso la mano en la frente para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, alzándole la cara para que ella pudiera posar el algodón sobre su herida. Ni siquiera pudo contener la sonrisa con cierto orgullo y una buena dosis de satisfacción personal ante su siseo contenido y ese brillo de furia en sus pupilas. Enterró los dedos en sus mechones negros, peinándole como si se tratara de amansar un animal salvaje. – Yo no me quejo cuando me tiras del pelo… - Desvió la mirada a sus ojos, calculadora, antes de devolver la atención a aquella mala sutura. – Y tú me vas a dejar que te cure la herida sin rechistar.

\- Entonces, preveo que vamos a tener muchas cláusulas en nuestro acuerdo de condiciones. – Y Kylo iba a recordarlas todas, no iba a necesitar escribirlas en ningún sitio. Porque ahí, en la posición en la que estaba, podía asegurar que aprendería de memoria cada peca en su cara. Y que volver a casa cada madrugada con una herida nueva iba a ser condenadamente diferente si ella se despertaba por la mañana dispuesta a curarlas todas, con el cuidado y la delicadeza con la que ahora le trataba.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Le siguió el juego, internamente encantada, fluyendo sin darse cuenta. - ¿Cómo cuáles? – Se alejó un momento de él, dejando el algodón a un lado para buscar una aguja y lavarla.

\- Como no volver a llamarme “niño”. – Eso hizo que Rey alzara la cabeza hacia él, estrechando los ojos, acusativa. Y Kylo ya sentía los carrillos resentidos de tanto mordérselos por dentro para contener la sonrisa.

\- Ah, muy bonito. ¿Debo obedecerte  de la misma forma que lo has hecho tú conmigo cuando te dije que no me llamaras “niña”?

\- Es una pregunta retórica, supongo. – Siguió provocándola, viendo con regocijo cómo emergía en ella esa ira contenida que le hacía llevarle la contraria sólo por ver hasta dónde llegaba. – Además, confesaste que te gustaba. – Y le sintió pasar las manos en una caricia ascendente por sus gemelos hasta la curva de sus rodillas, y agarrar de un apretón suave la carne de sus muslos.

-Este es un buen momento para que me digas cuál es tu palabra de seguridad, Kylo. – Le avisó, sin poder contener la risa ante la situación, alzando la aguja frente a él antes de volver a echarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y tal y como estaba en aquella posición, inclinada sobre él, con una mano enredada en su pelo y la mirada atrapada en la suya, no pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber querido evitarlo, pero ya era tarde para pensarlo cuando posó sus labios en los suyos. Apenas un toque dulce, uno seguido de otro cada vez más suave, como si le costara separarse. Como una cría que abre el tarro de caramelos y siempre vuelve a por el último. Le pasó la mano por el pelo, sosteniéndole por la nuca antes de apartarse de su boca con cierta reticencia, y empezó a centrarse en la herida de nuevo. Una punzada tras otra, con cuidado y limpiando la herida cada cierto tiempo, haciendo como que no era consciente de que Kylo no apartaba la mirada de su cara ni un solo segundo.

-No tengo palabra de seguridad, niña. No me hace falta.- Rey alzó ambas cejas sin apartar la vista de los puntos que le estaba dando en la herida.- Sé aguantar bien el dolor...- Y le vio, por el rabillo del ojo, desviar la mirada un segundo, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano quizá por… por ¿Callarse algo? Rey no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Así que se apartó como si comprobara el trabajo que estaba realizando, tomando distancia, y sin que Kylo se diera cuenta, haciendo como que se rascaba por encima de la venda, activó el micrófono de la mano con la que sujetaba su cabello. Y volvió a posicionarse dándole una puntada más.

-Ya creo que aguantas bien el dolor…- El picor en su cara le indicó que volvía a tener los ojos de Kylo sobre ella.- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

Kylo se quedó callado un segundo, apartando los ojos de ella mientras se canalizaba. Había evitado esa pregunta a toda costa, a cualquiera con quien se cruzaba. Siempre que se la veía venir por parte de alguien cambiaba de tema o preguntaba por algo de interés, interés de la otra persona. Y salía del paso airoso, sin explicaciones.

Pero estaba demasiado ensimismado observando a Rey como para ver venir aquella pelota, no la esperaba para nada en absoluto por muy absurdo que pareciese, pues le estaba cosiendo una herida de dimensiones considerables, profunda, de la que no sabía el origen. Era cuestión de minutos que la curiosa Rey le atacara con esa preguntita inocente para cualquiera que no viera la sombra tras él.

 Y recordó que cuando llegó al cine después de aquel interrogatorio con Snoke, pensó que si se la encontraba y ella le preguntaba, con esa carita preocupada, no iba a saber contenerse. Porque Rey tenía ese efecto en él… Ella para él era distinta a todo lo que conociera –o le habían dado tiempo a conocer- y le gustaba. Rey era curiosa y desobediente. Sólo faltaba hablarle de Snoke para que la chica maquinara en encontrárselo. Parecía que sólo obedecía cuando intimaba con él, le daba ese poder sobre ella. Joder, estaba perdiendo el norte.

-Vale, no me lo cuentes…- Le pinzó mientras daba otra punzada. Kylo parpadeó, saliendo de su propia cabeza y centrándose en lo que estaba pasando. Rey le hablaba con aires de ego fingidamente dolido.- Está claro que esa historia se escapa de mi comprensión…- Desvió los ojos un segundo a los suyos y le mantuvo el contacto. Regodeándose internamente de ver esa cara de alucine total ante aquella respuesta a su silencio. Y Rey se alzó de hombros.- Guárdatela, ya no quiero saberla.

-No es una historia agradable y es muy larga de contar.- Rey sonrió de medio lado, focalizándose de nuevo en la herida de Kylo.

-No tengo ninguna prisa.

-Deberías porque dentro de ocho horas entras a trabajar.- Rey le miró y Kylo sonreía de medio lado, pillándola por sorpresa con aquel gestito que conseguía hacer que la chica perdiera el norte.

-Oh, espero que mi jefe sea comprensivo con eso, estoy lejos del trabajo y tardaré en llegar. -Rió, volviendo a la herida. Sin ver que a Kylo se le bajaban las comisuras lentamente. Procesando aquello. Y Rey dio una puntadita más.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-¿Hum?- Desvió un momento la cabeza hacia él y entonces le vio. Serio, preocupado…

-No me recuerdes que… Que soy tu jodido jefe.- Rió al fin, quizá para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto y Rey le observó. Le vio desviar los ojos, ponerse nervioso, maldecirse, molestarse consigo mismo… Todo en un solo segundo. Y Rey también se sintió mal. Condenadamente mal. Regresó a la herida, dando una última puntada.

-Lo siento.- Y volvía a tener toda la atención de él sobre ella.

Terminó de darle esa puntadita antes de tomar el algodón y volver a pasarlo por toda la herida, añadiendo bálsamos y cicatrizantes. Sintiéndose satisfecha con su trabajo. Y tomó un poco de distancia, observándole antes de acercarse a su mejilla intacta y darle un beso suave, apenas un roce. Y la mano de Kylo subió hasta la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola.

-Ya estás.- Dijo ella, apartándose pero Kylo la retuvo en el sitio, manteniéndola cerca de él para poder observarla y entonces atrajo su rostro al suyo para poder darle un beso lento, tomándose su tiempo. Y Rey correspondió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer. Siempre dejándose hacer.

Kylo mordió con suavidad su labio inferior antes de separarse de ella, acariciándole la cara y poniéndose en pie al fin, dirigiéndose al baño para poder mirarse. Y Rey le dio tiempo antes de bajar de la mesa y seguirle, parando en el marco de la puerta, apoyándose y mirándole. Mirándole cómo se miraba él, impresionado por el cambio, por cómo ella había conseguido que la herida no fuera tan zigzagueante, que tuviera estabilidad y que, de alguna manera, no resaltara tanto.

-No sabía que también sabías reparar estas cosas.- Rió sin darse la vuelta, mirándose todavía en el espejo. Y Rey sonrió.

-Soy bastante hábil con las cicatrices.- Kylo terminó girándose con cuidado, apoyándose en el mármol de la pila, mirándola mientras ella hablaba.- Bastante hábil.- Y se cruzó de brazos… Haciendo que aquellas marcas del encuentro desafortunado en el sótano se hicieran visibles a Kylo, quien condujo los ojos a esa zona. Y Rey bajó los suyos hacia donde miraba él y vio aquellas marcas, esta vez más moraditas, exhibirse en su brazo. Condujo su mano, tapándolas pero Kylo ya había sacado una crema de un estante y se encaminaba hacia ella.- No es nada.

-Tampoco lo que yo tengo en la cara es nada.- Rey se relamió y Kylo se agachó un poco, quedando a su altura, cerca de su oído. Rey pudo sentir su nariz, rozándole la mejilla, le escuchaba respirar. Suave, pausado, con cuidado de no hacerle cosquillas. -Déjame cuidarte.- Susurró, haciendo que Rey agradeciera estar apoyada en el marco porque las piernas le podrían haber fallado ante aquel tono.

Y ella asintió, perdiendo las riendas y sintiendo la mano de Kylo posarse en su espalda, conduciéndola hasta la cama de nuevo, donde ella se sentó junto a él, con las piernas subidas al colchón.

Kylo abrió el bote mientras Rey observaba la habitación, quizá el cuarto era grande pero la inmensidad de aquella cama con postes altos hacían que la estancia se encogiera al segundo, haciéndola asfixiante pero no demasiado. Íntima, como un refugio.

Apenas tenía decoración, quizá algún cuadro pero poco más. Y el armario empotrado en la pared le hizo pensar a Rey que no habría otra forma de meter un armario allí dentro. Sonrió, imaginando qué podría haber allí guardado, si todo estaría tan ordenado como la estantería junto a la esquina de la puerta.

Alzó la vista a los postes de la cama, viendo que también seguían por encima de la misma. Quizá debería haber alguna especie de cortina o manta recubriéndolos y dando más intimidad a la cama, pero Kylo debió quitarla por algún motivo… Aunque conociendo sus peculiaridades sexuales, Rey podía hacerse una idea aproximada.

Y podría haber seguido divagando hasta que sintió que se le aflojaba una venda. Bajó los ojos hacia Kylo, quien estaba destensando aquella tela y Rey apartó el brazo enseguida, llevando los dedos a apretar de nuevo sus vendas.

 Se quedó un instante paralizada, sintiendo el miedo como un cristalito roto a punto de crujir en la boca de la garganta, cogiendo aire a duras penas. Y todo su terror se debía a que, a lo tonto, estando tan cómoda con él, que casi, casi se había olvidado de todo. Sin embargo, Kylo parecía estar leyendo su terror de otra forma, una igualmente válida, cuando volvió a cogerle de la cara, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos de nuevo, obligándola a respirar.

-Está bien, nena. – Le pasó la mano por la cara, recorriéndola en una caricia, apartándole el pelo de la frente y las mejillas, centrando su mirada. – No pasa nada. – Le rozó los labios con el pulgar antes de dejar la mano en su mejilla, centrándola. – Son sólo cicatrices. No puedes tenerles ningún miedo. – Y él mismo veía la ironía de sus propias palabras, cuando aún no había sido capaz de desnudarse ante ella para no tener que la interrogación en su mirada por cada señal en su cuerpo, que no eran pocas.

\- Kylo, por favor. – Y ese “por favor” no era de esos con los que jugaban, sino de los que hacen que lo siguiente que oigas sea un portazo. – Aun no. – Se atrevió por fin a alzar la mirada hacia él, presa contenida de su propio pánico, arriesgándolo todo como nunca antes se había sentido haciéndolo. – Aun no. – Repitió, como una súplica que no llegaba del todo a formularse en sus labios. Kylo asintió apenas perceptiblemente, acunando su cara antes de posar sus labios sobre ella, en una caricia más de esas que hacían que te ardiera la piel que rozaba. Y solo cuando le sintió apartarse de ella, se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, relamiéndose y llevándose con la lengua aquel beso.

-No te preocupes. – Y Rey sintió que cogía su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, apremiándola a remitir el temblor de pánico y recuperar el control sobre sí misma. Le vio volver a acercarse con la crema a las marcas de sus brazos y ella dio un tirón involuntario casi buscando volver a apartarse. – No voy a tocarte las vendas, Rey. No te comportes como una cría. – Y eso, definitivamente, le dio en centro de sí misma, recobrando la compostura que había perdido con sólo pensar en las posibilidades que se abrían y se cerraban ante ella.

\- A lo mejor, si no me trataras como a tal… - Le soltó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo había dicho a propósito, apelando a su orgullo para hacerle salir de dónde fuera que se hubiera visto atrapada. Pero ya era tarde. Y Kylo la miraba de aquella forma, como si fuera comérsela… Llevando su mano, enorme y con una fuerza gentil y calculadísima hasta su cuello, abarcándolo casi por completo, y volviendo a acercarla a él de un suave tirón.

\- Enfádate conmigo todo lo que quieras, Rey. – La chica llevó una mano para cubrir la suya, aguantándole la mirada, casi retándole. – Pero ni se te ocurra ponerte arisca conmigo o te ato a la cama con un vibrador entre las piernas y me voy a trabajar. – Rey pudo sentir cómo se le subían los colores a las mejillas. Y sabía que él también lo estaba viendo. – Ibas a estar muy suave cuando yo volviera.

\- No te atreverías. – Esta vez llevó las dos manos a cubrir la suya que le agarraba el cuello y, al ver cómo alzaba la ceja ante el reto, cogió aire. Sí que era capaz. – Quiero decir… -Kylo ladeó la cabeza, dándole la oportunidad de rebatírselo, sin que ella supiera que, de ser cualquier otra y no su niña, iba a pasar la mañana demostrándole cómo sí que podía hacerlo. – No podrías irte a trabajar y dejarme aquí, sin más. Estoy segura de que querrías quedarte, para verme y escucharme.

\- Me encanta que aprendas tan rápido, nena. – Y, con una última caricia, le soltó el cuello, recuperando su brazo, alzando la manga de la camiseta que le había prestado para dormir, y extendiendo la crema en los moratones que se dejaban ver por encima de las vendas. Con cuidado, como si temiera hacerle más daño rozando cada hematoma. Luego, sobre el hombro contrario. Y con cada golpe, le veía fruncir los labios, como si ese daño lo hubiera provocado él. – Date la vuelta. –Le escuchó ordenarle. Y sólo por el tono, Rey se encontró obedeciendo, y sintiendo cómo sus manos retiraban la tela de la camiseta para descubrir su espalda… Y extendiendo un poco más de crema en algún punto entre sus omóplatos. Ese debió ser el golpe contra la pared, rememoró Rey, casi dejándose caer sobre su pecho, duro como una roca.

\- Gracias. – Le concedió, cuando terminó de cuidarla, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para ver cómo su mirada se fijaba en los moratones de la cara interna de sus muslos. – No. – le paró cuando le vio recuperar el bote de crema. – Esos son tuyos. – Le confesó. Y una parte enfermiza de ella había querido sentirlos tanto como le durasen. – Esos me gustan. – Prosiguió, al ver que algo en la cabeza de Kylo parecía estar dando error por cada vez que ella decía algo así.

Sólo por esa mirada que le dedicaba, Rey sabía que no era ella la que estaba siendo marcada.

...

 

Andaba con un paso más altivo al habitual y es que estaba contento, extrañamente contento.

Tenían novedades acerca del desertor. Tenía ya descartados los hospitales en los que no estaba siendo atendido y una lista de diez en los que sí podría estar. Snoke no daba señales, lo cual significaba que estaba despreocupado con ese tema por el momento. No podía esperar que esa sensación de sosiego durara mucho pero el pelirrojo sabía que, al menos, el día de hoy lo tendría tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de cartón del StarHutts y volvió a alzarlo frente a él,  sonriente. Por primera vez en años habían escrito bien su nombre completo.  Sin ninguna falta, sin ninguna aberración gramatical. Y no tuvo ni que deletrearlo.

Se paró en el semáforo previo al cruce que le llevaba al cine, observando a ambos lados de la calle y esperando. Esperando con calma y respirando profundamente hasta llenar los pulmones al máximo. Por la Fuerza, hoy iba a ser un día agradable, un día bueno. Uno de esos días en los que llegaría a casa tras estar haciendo papeleo y números todo el día,  dispuesto a descansar con un vasito de wishky, unas cortaditas de tomate con atún y el capítulo final de esa serie a la que se había enganchado hace poco.

Sonrió y cruzó el paso de peatones con un ritmo altivo y ligero, entrando en el cine, dispuesto a saludar a Aphra... Pero antes de cruzar la taquilla de tiquets salió Ortuggg de ella con prisas.

-¡Señor Hux!- El pelirrojo se contrajo en el sitio ante ese "señor", giró la cabeza buscando al gamorreano que se apuraba en salir de la taquilla, corriendo hasta donde estaba él, en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada.- ¡Señor, queremos hablar con usted!- Hux respiró poco a poco, mentalizándose. Intentando pensar que era una especie de falsa alarma. Una estupidez, esos gamorreanos se ahogaban en un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- Se ahorró el pronunciar su nombre, el acento gamorreano jamás se le dio bien y para hacer el ridículo Hux prefería callarse.- ¿Ya habéis vuelto a meter la pata con las cajas?

-No, no... -Ortuggg cerró la taquilla y entró en el cine junto a Hux, avanzando hacia el sótano donde estaban los demás. Hux bebió un trago mientras alzaba las cejas, intentando que no se notara mucho su decepción y las pocas ganas que tenía de aguantar tonterías, sintiendo cómo su buen humor iba disipándose como la niebla al mediodía.- Es sobre Kylo y la chica...

Y por poco se le sale el café por la nariz ante ese dato. Kylo y la chica, la condenada chica, otra vez.

-¿¡La chica?!- Gritó el pelirrojo tras tragar el sorbo que se había quedado a medias en su esófago.- ¿¡De qué condenada chica me estás hablando?!- Abrió el sótano, pasando antes que el gamorreano y avanzando hacia aquella sala.

-Uh... La nueva.- Hux arrugó la cara, poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta, mirando a Ortuggg con rabia.- La de los moñitos.

Y Hux abrió la puerta colérico, abriéndose paso y avanzando con un porte serio y malhumorado,  encontrando al resto de gamorreanos en la sala. Ortuggg cerró la puerta y Hux dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa donde llevaba la contabilidad.

-¿¡Qué narices ha pasado?!- Preguntó en general a los tres muchachos que allí se encontraban.- ¡¿Ha entrado aquí?!

-No, no...- Volvió Ortuggg, con ese tonito de manso y asustado que sacaba a Hux de sus casillas.- La encontramos husmeando por el sótano.- Hux empezó a tamborilear la mesa con los dedos.

-Salimos de esta puerta y la encontramos y...

-¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que salgáis por la condenada puerta trasera?!-Le cortó con furia.

-Pero al salir por ahí nos topamos con ella de lleno...-Habló Ghana esta vez.- La encontramos cotilleando.

-¡Sí, exacto!- Apoyó Rogua.

-Y, bueno... Quisimos asustarla...-Hux arrugó el morro ante las palabras de Ortuggg.

-Y pasar un buen rato.- Prosiguió Rogua.

-Sí, y entonces vino Kylo.- Habló Ortuggg.- Y no quiso escucharnos. No quiso saber qué estaba haciendo ella allí abajo porque... No tenía pinta de estar trabajando.

-Además era tarde. Era de madrugada.- Hux estaba empezando a dejar de respirar, sin poder canalizarse.- Y Kylo no nos hizo caso.

\- Me estáis diciendo que… - Cogió aire, mirándoles uno a uno sin poder esconder una profundísima mueca de desprecio. – Os encontrasteis a la chica en el sótano, cosa que, si me lo permitís, forma parte de su trabajo, y en lugar de hacer vosotros lo propio y salir por la puerta que os corresponde, la visteis y decidisteis que era buena idea jugar con una compañera. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Pero es que no estaba en el sótano, donde las películas. Estaba casi en la puert… - El gamorreano en cuestión se calló al instante cuando vio a Hux alzar la mano con el índice apuntando al techo, pidiendo silencio.

\- Me estáis diciendo también que Kylo estaba aquí de madrugada. – Se crujió los dedos, que tronaron sin que la tela de los guantes que llevaba hicieran nada por remitir el ruido amenazante de un gesto tan sencillo. - ¿Me podéis decir qué tiene eso de raro?

\- Que… estaba… - Ortuggg miró a ambos lados, buscando el apoyo de sus compañeros antes de volver a enfrentar a Hux. – ¿Que estaban juntos?

Hux chirrió los dientes apretando muy fuerte la mandíbula y cogiendo aire con fuerza, inflando el pecho, conteniéndose el cerrar los ojos y mostrar el amplísimo abanico de frustración y cansinez que ahora le embargaba, disimulando su ira como buenamente podía. Porque el maldito tema de Kylo con la chica era algo que, sin duda, debía tratar con él. Pero no el maldito resto de la organización. Y desde luego, no con los gamorreanos.

-¿Me podéis volver a repetir vuestra queja? – Les miró alternativamente, frunciendo los labios por aquella pérdida de tiempo. Y por su buen humor ya completamente desaparecido y en extinción.

\- Ninguna, señor. –Contestaron justo cuando Hux cerraba la puerta tras él, saliendo de allí de camino a su despacho. Genial. Todo iba, sencillamente, de puta madre. Y lo que menos necesitaban era que Kylo tuviera la cabeza entre las piernas de nadie.

Y que no se encontrara a esa maldita chica por ninguna parte porque… Se quedó parado estático en mitad de la escalera, cayendo en la cuenta de que, por supuesto, no iba a toparse con la chica. Seguro que venía a la par que Kylo. No se contuvo de soltar una maldición al aire mientras continuaba su camino al despacho, enfurecido. Detestaba todo aquello. Pero sobre todo detestaba ser el único que parecía tener las ideas claras, dos dedos de frente y la entereza necesaria como para no desviarse de sus putos propósitos, deberes y obligaciones.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, aunque el cuerpo sin duda le pedía dar un portazo. Y se dirigió al ventanal, dispuesto a verle llegar, mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y lo volvía a guardar tras mandarle un mensaje. Un cigarro. Dos cigarros. Ahí. Encaramado a la ventana, respirando el humo ceniciento que ya se mezclaba con su rabia. Y luego aquel rugido tan característico. Torció el gesto cuando pudo corroborar que, en efecto, Rey iba con él. Y sonreía. No tenía ese gesto de aburrimiento y rabia que había visto en ella al principio. Achicó los ojos. Oh, eso era terrible. Inoportuno cuanto menos.

¿Qué puñetas se le estaba pasando a Kylo por la cabeza? Siempre había habido alguna chica. Esporádica, porque no muchas tenían ganas de lidiar con sus idiosincrasias. Pero no duraban más de tres días. Cuatro, si había algún margen de recuperación. Pero aquello no lo parecía. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una… Irregularidad. Hux detestaba las irregularidades con todas sus fuerzas.  Y  se sentó en su sillón tras el escritorio, a esperar a que Kylo abriera su puerta y le dijera con aquel tono que usaba cada vez que recibía un mensaje suyo: “A ver, qué ha pasado ahora”.

Aguardó con nerviosismo, punteando la mesa con los dedos en un traqueteo que no hacía más que avivar la llama de su furia interna. Y condujo los ojos al ordenador, buscando las grabaciones. Curiosamente el sistema de vigilancia se desconectó después de que Kylo saliera del  cuarto de proyecciones de la sala B.

En ese momento, escuchó los pasos de los dos, subiendo las escaleras juntos, y luego unas risitas. Risitas que aparentaban ser cualquier cosa menos algo pasajero.

Hux cerró los ojos pesadamente mientras se tensaba en el asiento tras apagar la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba nervioso,  rabioso, furioso... Y aspiró aire, llenando sus pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad mientras unos pasos suaves se alejaban y otros más contundentes se acercaban a su puerta.

Dos toques con los nudillos, luego Kylo abrió la puerta y asomó primero la cabeza, luego medio cuerpo y finalmente enseño la pantalla de su teléfono.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Hux tragó saliva y soltó el aire lentamente, desinflándose.

-Que quiero que me aclares un par de cosas...- No pudo aguantar el tono contenido y Kylo miró a ambos lados del despacho, desubicado. Quizá buscando algo en esa habitación que le ayudara a orientarse en cuanto al estado de Hux.

Pero finalmente se adentró, cerrando la puerta tras él y tomando asiento.

-Sí, claro... Lo que me digas.- Hux se reacomodó en el asiento.

-¿Te quedaste ayer hasta tarde aquí?- Kylo tomó aire y asintió pero antes de que Hux pudiera hablar o añadir otra pregunta, Kylo habló.

-Sí me quedé hasta tarde. Pero no dormí en el despacho.- Hux alzó una ceja. Oh, por supuesto que no había dormido en el despacho. Entre un despacho y una buena cama en la comodidad de una casa ¿Por cuál se decantaría Kylo para llevarse a una chica? Estaba clara la respuesta para el pelirrojo, aunque totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Hasta tarde?- Kylo asintió.

-Estuve revisionando The Wall.- Hux asintió.- En la sala grande. Ya no da fallo en la parte donde solía engancharse.- A Hux, en ese momento, eso le importaba un pimiento, pero asentía como si se tratara de algo que le interesara.

-¿Y luego te fuiste a casa?- Kylo asintió con dudas, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar el pelirrojo con todo ese interrogatorio absurdo.- ¿Después de la película te fuiste a casa? ¿No viste a nadie?

-Sí, me fui a casa.- Intentó evitar la segunda parte pero Hux no lo pasó por alto y Kylo sabía de antemano que tampoco.- Aunque...-Habló, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire como si fuera a confesar una brutalidad.- Hubo un problema con los chicos y Rey. La chica de las...-Hux alzó la mano.

-Sé quién es Rey, no hace falta que lo aclares.- Kylo parpadeó antes de torcer la mandíbula y Hux desvió la mirada, llevándose ahora los dedos al puente de la nariz.- Por supuesto que sé quién es Rey... Lo sé yo ¡Y medio puto vecindario! -Kylo retrocedió ante el tono agresivo de Hux y achicó los ojos, ofendido.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- Habló cansado de tanto rodeo y Hux, finalmente, estalló.

-¿¡Que qué me pasa a mí?! ¡¿A mí?!- Rio de forma nerviosa y a Kylo empezó a preocuparle la situación- ¡La pregunta es qué es lo que te pasa a ti!- Y Kylo fue a decir algo pero Hux entró en un bucle del que iba a tardar en salir.- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde narices tienes la cabeza?! - Rio con ironía- Oh, no me lo digas, porque ya lo sé... ¡Ya sé dónde tienes la maldita cabeza y no es donde debería estar!

-¿¡Qué dices?! ¿¡Has mirado bien si el paquete que te fumas estaba caducado?!

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACES TONTEANDO CON UNA EMPLEADA?!- Kylo se quedó mudo ante esa acusación.- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué narices estás pensando?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices crees que va a pasar?!- Kylo abrió la boca intentando hablar pero Hux estaba rápido ese día.- ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Kylo, joder!- Gruño, dando un puñetazo al aire, rabioso.- ¡Joder, estamos ya casi, maldita sea! ¿¡O es que se te ha olvidado por qué estamos aquí?!- Hizo una pausa tomando aire. Kylo no se atrevía a decir nada.- ¡¿Se te ha olvidado nuestro maldito plan?!

-No, Hux, es...-El pelirrojo volvió a cortarle.

-¿¡Entonces qué?! ¡¿Quieres seguir viviendo con la sombra de ese desgraciado toda tu vida?! ¡Estamos muy cerca! ¡Y TÚ ESTÁS PENSANDO EN OTRA COSA!

-¡No estoy pensando en ninguna jodida otra cosa!

-¿¡Ah, no?!- Le replicó con maldad.

-¡Joder, claro que no! ¡Hux, estoy andando con pies de plomo y...!- Hux dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño.

-¡Nunca te has llevado a una chica a tu maldita casa!- Kylo se quedó en silencio.- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca antes había pasado, nunca antes habías estado con nadie más de tres días, joder! ¡¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de que con esta chica es diferente?!

-¡Esos desgraciados intentaron violarla, Hux, no iba a dejarla sola!

-¡Joder, esto es increíble!- El pelirrojo hizo un aspaviento con las manos. Había lanzado aquella acusación al azar y había acertado de lleno.- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer si te la llevas un día a casa y te llaman los chicos?!- Kylo empezó a apretar la mandíbula, nervioso por el tonito condescendiente de Hux.- ¿¡Qué va a pasar si un día resulta que te ve con las manos llenas de sangre de otra persona?!- A Kylo se le empezaba a ralentizar la respiración- ¡¿Ya te ha visto las cicatrices?! ¿¡Le has explicado por qué tienes cada una de ellas?!- Y tenía los puños tan apretados bajo la mesa que se le estaba empezando a cortar la circulación.- ¡¿QUÉ VAS A DECIRLE CUANDO, YO QUE SÉ, CUANDO SNOKE TE PEGUE UN CALAMBRAZO QUE TE DEJE MEDIO IDIOTA DELANTE DE ELLA?!- Kylo se levantó del asiento.

-¡NADA, HOSTIA! ¡NO VA A PASAR NADA!- Y Hux también se levantó.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA NO VA A PASAR NADA, LLAMARÁ A LA POLICÍA!

-¡NO VA A LLAMAR A NADIE SI ELLA ESTÁ DENTRO DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN!

Y entonces el pelirrojo se quedó en el sitio, sopesando aquello. Helado. Aterrado... Sin hacer buena conexión con nada de lo que estaba pasando delante de sus narices. Simplemente, parpadeando y con la conciencia justa para seguir respirando.  Y Kylo sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba. Hux y él llevaban el tiempo suficiente en aquella organización como para haber discutido muchas veces y haberse apoyado en el doble de ocasiones para mantenerse con vida. En eso se basaba la amistad cogida con pinzas. Y reconocía esa cara. Era la cara de estar a dos segundos de no contenerse para coger la pistola del cinto y abrirle un agujero limpio del tamaño de un tapón de corcho en la frente. Y luego, volver a sentarse tranquilamente a continuar su día como si nada. Así que Kylo se limitó a esperar que Hux volviera a dar señales de vida cerebral.

-¿Qué… - Frunció el ceño y los labios en un gesto nervioso. – acabas de decir? – Ahí estaba. Kylo abrió la boca para responder pero… - Espero que fuera sólo una… - Se encogió de hombros. – Una sugerencia. – Kylo se relamió.

\- No, es una decisión consciente. – Sentenció.

\- ¿Pero consciente de QUÉ? – Levantó el tono progresivamente. – ¿Acaso has hablado algo con ella? ¿Sabe algo? ¿O simplemente has tomado una decisión esperando que ella acepte sin más jodiéndose la vida para siempre? – Apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio. - ¿Acaso sabes algo de ella? ¿Si es sólo una civil o algo más?

\- Sé lo suficiente. – Le respondió, recostándose sobre el respaldo. Y vio a Hux estrechar los ojos, avisándole de que, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, es muy probable que estuviera acumulando papeletas para ese disparo en la sien.

\- Que sabes lo… - Se cortó a sí mismo, desviando la mirada, conteniendo el ataque de rabia a duras penas antes adelantarse sobre la mesa y señalarle con el dedo. – ESTAMOS MALDITAMENTE CERCA DE DERROCARLE Y LO VAMOS A PERDER TODO POR UNA CHICA. – Y Ahí Kylo se levantó de la silla, como un resorte, un puto volcán de furia y rabia.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ME ESTÁS CONTANDO, HUX? – El apelado se alzó para quedar a la misma altura, manteniéndole la mirada. - ¿En qué puta medida crees que ella va a echar nada por tierra cuando la cuestión ni le compite ni lo hará jamás?

\- ¿Y eso lo sabes porque…? – Le provocó, acusativo, viendo como Kylo ponía distancia y se pasaba las manos por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. – Y normalmente, no me metería ni de lejos en tus movidas personales con nadie. Ahí te hundas tú solo si te lo buscas. Y los dos sabemos que lo llevas buscando un tiempo. Pero este también es mi puto barco y no se va a hundir por tu puta culpa, Kylo. – Y este le dedicó una mirada colérica.

\- Sabes que NECESITO a ese saco de sarna fuera de mi vida más que nada en la puta galaxia y ninguna mujer va a entrometerse en eso. Tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías saberlo. No sé a santo de qué está ella en esta conversación. – Le increpó mientras recorría el despacho como un león enjaulado.

\- Al santo de que no es la puta primera vez que tengo que cubrirte con algo pero no esperaba que esta vez fuera a ser por una chica. – Kylo frenó su caminata para aguantarle la mirada.

\- Cuidado con esos puñales, Hux. – Le señaló. – Que a ti siempre te he visto venir. – El pelirrojo alzó las manos.

-¿Vas a decírselo al Líder Supremo?

\- ¿Por qué cojones debería decírselo? No sería muy diferente que contratar a otro chaval para la puerta del club.

\- Sí, pero es que esta chica no es un chaval cualquiera u otra mujer que contratamos para nuestros negocios. Y en circunstancias normales, me importa una soberana mierda lo que hagas con unos y otros. Pero no me tomes por gilipollas y me hagas creer que esa chica es una chica cualquiera para ti y que pasará sin pena ni gloria. Porque no cuela. – Le seguía señalando con el dedo. – Y no me fío de ella.

\- No te fías ni de tu sombra, Hux. No eres baremo de la confianza.

\- Y mira qué bien me ha ido. – Kylo se volvió a girar hacia él como un león y Hux volvió a alzar las manos. Reconocía el peligro pero no se achantaba y menos aún cuando le quedaba algo por decir. – A día de hoy, no tengo una colección de cicatrices en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Acaso las estás pidiendo? – Y Hux cerró la boca con un chasquido. – Ya me parecía. – Y Hux puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Se va a enterar de todas maneras, Kylo. Sabes que siempre lo hace. 

Y Kylo se quedó serio, mirándole fijamente con una rabia que no había sentido jamás hacia él,  hacia Hux, quien le prometió un futuro tranquilo, sin la sombra de ese monstruo, si le ayudaba a hacerse con el mando de todo. Con todo ese poder.

Kylo extendió el brazo, apuntándole y el pelirrojo se asustó, pues analizó lo que había dicho y vio que fácilmente podía tergiversarse.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Hux?- Preguntó con una contención en el tono que al pelirrojo le imponía cierto respeto. Y antes de que pudiera defenderse, Kylo bajó las manos, apoyándose en el escritorio y adelantándose mientras veía a Hux retroceder.- ¿Estás insinuando algo?- Hux negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, joder, no sería capaz de hacerte algo así.- Kylo se mordió el labio y Hux se pasó las manos por el pelo, peinándose como si su cabellera pudiera descolocarse fácilmente a pesar de estar engominada a más no poder.- No. Pero te lo digo para que seas consciente... -Kylo no se había movido de su posición y Hux tomó aire, suspirando después.  Viendo que esta vez también tenía que cubrirle, otra vez más sólo que en esta ocasión había un sentimiento nuevo.  Uno que no era agradable.- Snoke tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, se va a terminar enterando.- Kylo desencajó la mandíbula y Hux suspiró con pesadez.- No voy a delatarte... Pero no me parece nada bien esta situación, ni lo que estás haciendo ni cómo lo estás gestionando...-Hux se destensó y tomó asiento mientras vio a Kylo recuperar la compostura poco a poco, volviendo a recolocarse sobre sus pies.- No me gusta nada...- Y el pelirrojo tomó su vaso de cartón, observándole con desgana mientras lo rotaba en sus manos, observando su nombre, perfectamente escrito. Pero ya no le calmaba.

De hecho la línea que lo enmarcaba por debajo estaba torcida. Mal hecha.

Al parecer hoy, que creía que sería un día cómodo, todo eran incompetencias. Y trabajos mal hechos. Jodidamente mal hechos. Y no le gustaban. Le dejaban los nervios de punta y retorcidos como ramas. Detestaba ver que su vida y sus objetivos dependían de Kylo. Y antes no había sido verdaderamente un problema. Pero ahora que le veía distraído, la sensación de temer por su vida mezclada con la derrota de ver sus metas caer, era ácida como el miedo. Y amarga.

…

 

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era incapaz de creerse que acabara de pasar la noche y buena parte de la mañana en casa de Kylo. Pero lo que más le costaba creer que es que… No hubieran hecho nada. Que no hubieran usado la cama más que para dormir. Que, de hecho, simplemente hubieran estado hablando y lanzándose bromas, que todo el daño fuera ese. Que, tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, él estaba tan sorprendido porque ella siguiera trabajando en el cine como ella lo estaba al descubrir que podía tratarla con cierta sensibilidad. Y ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que eso no le estaba ayudando con su misión, que sólo se lo ponía más difícil, que a cada momento que pasaba cerca de él, era más complicado no dejarse llevar. Simplemente.

Suspiró y se apartó un par de mechones de pelo de la cara con un soplido mientras recogía un par de bobinas de la cabina, listas para meterlas en sus cajas y ser devueltas a su sitio, a aquel maldito sótano. Un escalofrío de recuerdo le recorrió la espalda y tuvo que obligarse a infundarse valor para enfrentar siquiera las escaleras de bajada. Suspiró una vez más, cogiendo aire. E iba a bajar el primer escalón cuando  una mansalva de voces gravísimas y maldiciones concatenadas inundaron el pasillo. Se quedó paralizada en el sitio con el ceño fruncido. No tenía ni idea de lo que habían dicho pero reconocería esas voces en cualquier sitio. Kylo y Hux estaban discutiendo. Miró a su alrededor y reculó hasta quedar cerca de la puerta.

Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que dijeran pero también estar lo suficientemente orientada hacia el pasillo como para poder disimular, justo en ese momento fue como si… como si les inundara el silencio. No se escuchaba ni las manecillas del reloj. Frunció aun más el ceño, extrañada de que se hubieran quedado callados en medio de una discusión mientras ella se debatía entre acercarse un poco más y arriesgarse o alejarse corriendo de ahí y quedarse sin nada. Entonces lo escuchó.

“Estamos malditamente cerca de derrocarle y lo vas a echar todo a perder por una chica”. ¿Derrocarle? ¿A quién? ¿Savage Opress, quizás? ¿La chica era ella? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con eso? ¿O había otras chicas? ¿O una  multitud de ellas? ¿De qué iba todo esto? Cogió las bobinas con un brazo como buenamente pudo y se llevó la muñeca a los labios para activar los micros. Aquello parecía importante. Sumamente importante. “Qué cojones me estás contando, Hux?” Rey torció el gesto. Desmedido pero certero como siempre, vaya.

Intentó acercarse un poco más para poder escuchar lo que fuera que estaban diciendo mientras no gritaban. Pero ya le habían pillado acercándose demasiado a una puerta que no debía y no quería pasar por eso otra vez, no con ellos. No quería darle las explicaciones que había sorteado esa misma mañana con Kylo, ni quería enfrentarse a Hux, que no tendría piedad ninguna con ella, ni tiempo que dedicarle a sus explicaciones. Así que confió en que los micros lo estuvieran captando todo mucho mejor que sus oídos.

“¿Vas a decírselo a Líder Supremo?” Rey casi tuvo que contenerse el soltar un bufido en alto. ¿Hablaban del Líder Supremo en tercera persona como si no estuviera ahí? O sea… ¿Por qué hablar de Kylo en tercera persona si estaba… justo ahí? ¿Era alguna clase de ínfula de megalomanía? ¿Tenía algún trastorno disociativo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que siempre diera con la flor y nata de lo más iluminado?

Aguantó un par de minutos más, notando cómo le subían los nervios hasta hacerse un nudo en las sienes y el pánico empezaba a atenazarle las rodillas. No saber cuánto podía fiarse de su oído era un riesgo que no controlaba. Y ya llevaba un buen cupo de riesgos en los que había perdido las riendas más que suficiente para aquella misión. Así que cuando sintió que todo se calmaba al otro lado de la puerta, volvió a iniciar la marcha, cruzando los dedos por no haber roto la conexión justo mientras decían algo importante.

Y lo cierto es que tener la mente inmersa en lo poco que había conseguido dilucidar consiguió que volviera a pasar por aquel sótano casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, como si no hubiera pasado nada.


	16. Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is... well. This is just porn. For free.

CAPÍTULO 16. SUSPENSE.

Tras apagar la sala y dejarlo todo listo para la siguiente jornada, salió del cine apurada, colocándose la chaqueta mientras andaba con prisas. Prisas por llegar a su apartamento desastroso que apestaba a humedad.

 Su turno había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba y es que no podía sacarse aquella conversación de la cabeza, sencillamente no podía. No dejaba de darle vueltas, una y otra vez, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a su casa, recordando que la anterior noche no había podido poner a cargar el aparato.

El corazón se le aceleraba al igual que sus zancadas, intentando apurarse y evitando correr para no levantar sospechas de nadie. Pero deseaba poder correr, poder disponer de su coche, poder personarse mediante una proyección a través de la Fuerza como decían que podían hacer los jedis a riesgo de morir en el intento. Pero es que la sola idea de haber perdido aquella última conversación debido a la falta total de batería en su ordenador le activó todas las alarmas.

Ya podía ver su edificio y entonces corrió, sacando las llaves del bolsillo y estampándose contra el portal, nerviosa, deseando que el golpe abriera la puerta mientras buscaba la llave porque quizá, si tuviera esa clase de suerte, la puerta podría haberse cerrado mal tras la última entrada al edificio. No era así. Rey no tenía esa suerte. Igual que tampoco la tenía para sacar información de ningún sitio, apenas sentía que tenía nada, nada más allá de aquella maldita conversación y, oh, joder, rogaba a la Fuerza que,  por favor, por favor, su ordenador no hubiera desistido.

Entró al edificio y subió por las escaleras, zancada tras zancada, subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños y llegando finalmente a su rellano. Corrió hacia su puerta y abrió directamente, agradeciendo que la llave entrara bien a la primera. Y entonces dio la luz de su piso, cerrando la puerta de una patada mientras dejaba el bolso tirado en alguna parte. Corrió, dejándose caer al suelo y deslizándose con las rodillas por aquel suelo de parqué chirriante, llegando hasta la alfombra que quitó de un zarpazo. Luego el tablón, sin miramiento, y corrió hacia su cama.

-Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, aguanta…- Le temblaban tanto las manos que a duras penas atinó el cable en el enchufe de la pared, justo a la vez que lo conectaba al ordenador y entonces esperó, apartándose y alzando la tapa del aparato lentamente. Rogando, rogando a quien fuera que pudiera escucharla que, por favor, por favor, le saliera la pantalla de “introduzca contraseña para acceder a su usuario” en vez de la marca del ordenador, indicando que se había reiniciado.

Un segundo, dos, tres… Y a Rey casi se le escapa un grito cuando vio aquella barra donde debía insertar su número secreto. Y saltó de alegría mientras se adelantaba, tecleando rápidamente y dando pie a que se abriera su sesión hibernada desde hacía un día aproximadamente. Y mientras se activaba la sesión Rey pudo observar en el panel de carga que su ordenador había estado a un 1% de batería hasta que ella llegó.

Miró al cielo y sonrió, feliz, alegre, jodidamente alegre. Queriendo pensar que su Obi Wan estaba guardándole las espaldas, allá donde estuviera.

-Gracias, maestro…- Habló, casi a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Le dejó espacio al pequeño portátil para que se cargara un poco más antes de empezar a trastear con él, se duchó rápidamente y, cuando salió de la ducha, su teléfono vibró sobre la cama. Rey se colocó una camisa ancha mientras se envolvía el pelo con la toalla, sentándose junto al ordenador y colocándolo bien entre sus piernas mientras activaba la pantalla del teléfono, permitiéndose así ver el mensaje sin tener que entrar en la aplicación. El corazón se le comprimió al instante.

“Acabo de pasar por la sala de proyecciones para decirte que iba a salir más tarde pero veo que ya te has ido a casa”.

Punteó el canto del teléfono, sintiéndose mal por dentro. Equivocadamente mal. Odiaba sentirse así, no entraba en sus planes. No estaba dentro de sus objetivos cuando tomó la decisión de acercarse a él de aquella manera. La “decisión”.

Bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono y lo dejó caer a un lado de la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, permitiendo que su cabeza cayera poco a poco hacia atrás hasta dar con la pared, apoyándose. Necesitaba sentirse apoyada en algo pese a estar sentada en la cama… Y aquello no era bueno. La situación se le estaba escapando y…

La pantalla se iluminó de golpe, haciendo que Rey recolocara la cabeza. Casi tira el ordenador de sus piernas al ver lo que estaba pasando en su pantalla. Oh, por la Fuerza, no podía ser cierto.

BB9-E había dado con algo. Con un archivo que Rey no dudó en abrir sin perder ni un segundo, olvidando el tema de Kylo de un plumazo y entonces la pantalla se llenó con un documento… Otro, otro más, otro más… Decidió abrir uno al azar y lo que le mostró aquel archivo le quitó la respiración de golpe, como si le hubieran taponado la tráquea.

Era un albarán. Un jodido albarán de todo, absolutamente todo, lo que tenía guardado en algún punto del cine –seguro que detrás de aquella condenada puerta del sótano- y estaba catalogado.

Rey no tardó en agenciarse esos documentos mediante capturas de pantalla y copias de seguridad, cualquier precaución era poca. Y entonces abrió una plantilla de informes mientras BB9-E seguía mandándole archivos, facturas y demás material que adjuntaría en su informe. Y dejó trabajando a la unidad mientras ella seguía redactando, rellenando los campos.

Oh, por la Fuerza, había dado con algo gordo. Gordísimo, tremendamente gordo. Algo muy útil para la investigación, una prueba, una maldita prueba contundente contra esa maldita organización. Estaba totalmente cegada por el éxtasis de ver que el fin de todo aquello estaba cerca, que estaba a un clic de regresar a su zona segura, a un clic de que todo tuviera un punto y final definitivo. Y, para ser honesta, le dolía un poco pues estaba descubriendo una faceta sexual que dudosamente podría encontrar en otra persona pero… Es que el problema era esa persona.

Rey cesó de teclear poco a poco mientras ponía la vista perdida, pensando. Pensando demasiado y, por primera vez, sin poder impedir irse por las ramas en sus divagaciones.

Algo le susurraba muy, muy suave que algo no terminaba de cuadrar. Que, pese a tener algo contundente, estaba a medias. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Rey guardó la plantilla del informe redactada mientras veía como el algoritmo de los ordenadores de la Primera Orden hacía que los archivos que BB9-E había encontrado dejaran de aparecerle en la pantalla de su computadora. Había hecho copias y pantallazos teniendo en cuenta este punto, había sido más lista… Pero no lo suficiente como para saber qué era eso que estaba sacando a flote sus dudas.

Abrió la carpeta donde se guardaban los archivos de audio que conseguía grabar y pasó uno a uno, escuchando el principio de cada uno y rememorando escenas… La mayoría con él. Zarandeó la cabeza, apartando aquellos pensamientos del núcleo de su mente, y llegó al archivo que buscaba.

-¡ESTAMOS MALDITAMENTE CERCA DE DERROCARLE Y LO VAMOS A PERDER TODO POR UNA CHICA!

\- ¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ME ESTÁS CONTANDO, HUX? ¿En qué puta medida crees que ella va a echar nada por tierra cuando la cuestión ni le compite ni lo hará jamás?

Y Rey peleó intentando escuchar la siguiente frase de Hux pero no consiguió registrarla con su muñeca en su debido momento. Maldición, debía aflojar con las capas de las vendas si quería que algo así no volviera a pasar. Perder frases en una conversación era tener la información muy a medias y fácilmente fuera de contexto.

Siguió escuchando.

-…Y los dos sabemos que lo llevas buscando un tiempo. Pero este también es mi puto barco y no se va a hundir por tu puta culpa, Kylo.

-Sabes que NECESITO a ese saco de sarna fuera de mi vida más que nada en la puta galaxia […] deberías saberlo. […]

Nuevamente ruido, lejanía, una mala recepción. Rey rodó los ojos, sintiendo que toda la buena euforia se le había ido por el desagüe. Y entonces…

-¿Vas a decírselo al Líder Supremo?

\- ¿Por qué cojones debería decírselo? No sería muy diferente que contratar a otro chaval para la puerta del club.

\- Sí, pero […]

Silencio. Uno demasiado prolongado. El tono se iba relajando poco a poco hasta el punto de quedar atrapado en aquellas paredes que formaban el despacho del pelirrojo. Y Rey escuchó todo una vez, otra y otra más… Y algo le decía, terriblemente le decía, que había un tercer individuo que, o bien podría estar dentro como fuera de la cabeza de Kylo.

Y entonces, BB9-E volvió a plantarle un archivo en su pantalla. Uno distinto, totalmente distinto a todo. Rey se adelantó. Aquello parecía… Un condenado informe médico. Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Porque sí que suponía que Kylo debía tener algún problema pero desde hace un tiempo había dejado de pensar que hubiera alguna evidencia clínica sobre ello, o una confirmación profesional. Y ahora, resulta que tenía algo más ante ella.

Lo malo es que no había logo alguno, y eso era raro. Porque todas las cartas están selladas con el nombre del hospital en cuestión. Así que eso la dejaba a expensas de nada, sin ningún lugar al que acudir, sin listas en las que buscar el nombre de quien firmaba. Sus ojos vagaron recorriendo el informe. Tuvo que leerlo dos veces y ni aun así pudo evitar que se le acelerase el corazón y le sudaran las palmas de las manos con un miedo sin origen al leer “se aprecia daño cervical aunque sin riesgos inmediatos”. La fecha era de hace unos meses en los que bien podría haber cambiado esa situación.

Alzó la mirada al techo, de repente no tan aliviada como lo había estado hace un rato. Había algo en la vida de Kylo que parecía más dispuesto a matarle que aquello a lo que se dedicaba. Se volvió a dejar caer sobre la pared y su mano dio con el teléfono, desviando su atención. Jugó con el cacharro entre sus manos, dándole las mismas vueltas que a sus ideas, sin decantarse por una sola en la que profundizar. Sí, definitivamente se había implicado más de lo que hubiera debido hacerlo. Pero eso estaba arrastrándola a tener una corazonada y, si algo había aprendido de Obi-Wan, es que estas nacen de algún lugar en la Fuerza y tienen más sentido del que le damos.

“Quería darme una ducha y coger algo de ropa antes de que pasaras a buscarme...” Le contestó al mensaje, dando por hecho que él querría que volviera a su casa. ¿Había ido a la cabina para decírselo, no? Kylo quería pasar tiempo con ella, ¿verdad?

De hecho, ese parecía estar siendo el problema para ambos si “la chica” a la que se referían en la discusión grabada era ella. Y Rey no tenía tiempo para dudar, tenía que actuar rápido. Y pensar más rápido aun en alguna excusa para poder hablar con ese tal… Dr. Skywalker. Tenía que haber alguien que pudiera darle alguna respuesta o que, como mínimo, escuchara sus preguntas.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la señal luminosa de su teléfono. “En camino”.

Y casi podía imaginarle cerrando la puerta de su despacho, con el aparato en la mano, bajando las escaleras lo suficientemente apresurado como para mandar un mensaje sin verbo, sólo lo necesario para que ella lo entendiera. Podía imaginarle cerrando el cine justo mientras le daba a la tecla de “enviar” y guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras enfilaba hacia su moto. Y eso le daba a ella cinco minutos escasos para hacer exactamente lo que había dicho y coger ropa. Y volver a esconder el portátil. Porque algo dentro de ella no callaba, no podía, y le decía que estaba a punto de dar con algo, que su trabajo no había terminado ni mucho menos, que no podía ser tan fácil.

Apenas acababa de cerrar la cremallera de la mochila cuando escuchó aquel rugido tan característico doblar la esquina de la calle, ese ruido ensordecedor que hacía temblar las paredes de su apartamento y los cimientos de su tranquilidad. Se aseguró las vendas, se recogió el pelo y respiró profundamente antes de cerrar la puerta, apoyándose en ella tan sólo un segundo e impulsarse escaleras abajo casi a la carrera.

Ahí estaba, apoyado contra la moto con la sencillez con la que se respira, frente a la puerta del portal. Y Rey sentía que sus nervios le recorrían desde las rodillas hasta la nuca sólo por cómo la miraba mientras avanzaba hasta él, situándose justo delante, alzando la cara… Esperando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Echabas de menos mi cama? – La saludó con cierta socarronería.

\- Por supuesto. – Le contestó, dejando fluir la risa a través de ella. – Es cinco veces más grande que la mía. – Le dijo como si nada, quitándole hierro al hecho de que dormiría allí otra vez. Y que esta noche tenía pinta de que iba a costarle un poco más caro el pase. Apoyó las manos en su pecho para poder ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la línea de la mandíbula. – Y al parecer, tengo que asegurarme de que duermas en casa.

\- No estoy cansado, nena. – Le apartó los mechones sueltos de la cara y le tendió un segundo casco que ella aceptó al tiempo que le veía subirse a la moto.

\- Bueno, eso lo podemos solucionar. – Le respondió mientras se colocaba a su espalda y sentía todo su cuerpo bullendo con ansía, unas ganas que casi no reconocía como suyas. Kylo tenía ese poder sobre ella y tenía que obligarse a sí misma a recordárselo constantemente. Porque cuando estaba con él casi se olvidaba por completo de que era un objetivo. Lo raro es que, esta vez, los motivos de la investigación empezaban a rayar lo personal.

Se dejó llevar, apenas consciente de las calles por las que pasaban, iluminadas de tanto en tanto, en un silencio roto sólo por el ruido atronador de aquella bestia sobre la que montaban. Callejeaban y, en los giros bruscos y controlados, sentía que se aferraba con más fuerza a él. Rey coló las manos por debajo de la chaqueta, palpando la dureza y la tensión de sus abdominales por encima de la camisa, pasando los dedos por los surcos de sus músculos y sonriendo a su espalda, sabiendo que él no podía evitar que ella lo hiciera sólo porque no podía soltar la moto.

Aparcaron en un callejón y Kylo se bajó casi incluso antes de que ella pudiera quitarse el casco. Se sintió alzada en vilo y su espalda dio contra la pared de ladrillo rojo, viéndose atrapada con sus manos apoyadas de un brusco golpe a ambos lados de su cabeza y todo su marmóreo cuerpo ante ella, inclinándose casi hasta la altura de su cara, predador.

-¿Por qué me provocas, niña?

-Porque puedo. – Le aguantó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y con el corazón a mil. – Si te desobedezco es exactamente por lo mismo.

-Ni siquiera conoces tus límites y me estás poniendo muy difícil el ser bueno contigo, nena. – Se inclinó hasta casi rozar su boca, a un susurro de sus labios, sin llegar a cerrar la distancia que quedaba.

-Entonces lo estoy haciendo bien. – Y la sonrisa lupina en su cara justo mientras se apartaba de ella para indicarle el camino a casa le dijo a Rey que le había dado la respuesta correcta

Y le siguió, con el cuerpo tiritando de adrenalina, por cada escalón que subía con él y el tintineo de las llaves. Le gustó reconocer con cierta familiaridad aquellas paredes otra vez, yendo directa a la cocina para abrir un armario tras otro hasta encontrar los vasos y abrir el grifo. Sentía la boca seca.

-Yo que tú no lo haría. – Le sintió apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro y se quedó paralizada con el vaso a medio camino de los labios, esperando. – Luego vas a querer ir al baño y no te voy a dejar. – Y tal y como había aparecido tras ella, desapareció. Rey se giró para encararle y lo único que pudo ver fue que se marchaba por el pasillo. Y sabía hacia dónde.

Giró la muñeca y dejó caer el agua sobre el fregadero, estrechando los ojos en su dirección y frunciendo los labios. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, como si quisiera correr. Y lo cierto es que ni ella misma sabía si correría hacia la puerta o hacia el dormitorio. Cogió aire y se quitó las deportivas de un puntapié antes de abordar el pasillo.

Al asomarse por el quicio de la puerta, le vio de cuclillas a los pies de la cama, casi al acecho, y una mano metida bajo el colchón. Le aguantó la mirada.

-Es tu última oportunidad para retractarte, Rey. – Y aunque parecía que sería incapaz de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera la forma en la que veía sus músculos ondear bajo la camiseta, que dijera su nombre consiguió centrarla. - ¿Estás segura? – Ella asintió, sin margen de dudas.

-¿Por qué iba a estar aquí si no? – Y como respuesta, Kylo dio un fuerte tirón a lo que fuera que había agarrado bajo el colchón y los arneses y correas quedaron a la vista.

Y Rey se relamió, nerviosa. En parte arrepintiéndose, odiaba estar atada con él más que nada por la situación de ambos. Y Kylo se acercó a ella mientras Rey seguía meditando, observando aquellos arneses y perdiéndose en su cabeza, aterrada ante la sola idea de qué pasaría, qué demonios pasaría… Si Kylo descubría la verdad mientras estaba atada con él.

La calidez de su mano, agarrando la de ella, sacó a Rey de su submundo durante un segundo, haciendo que parpadeara y enfocara la vista al fin mientras Kylo tironeaba suave de ella. Mirándola entre preocupado por su reacción –se había quedado demasiado seria- y con anticipación. Anticipación de ser él quien le estuviera descubriendo todo eso. Y no huyera. Rey era curiosa y parecía estar en el mismo círculo que él. O adentrándose en él. Eso le gustaba pensar porque, sino ¿Qué sentido tendría? ¿Qué otra razón había para que esa chica siguiera ahí, con él, y permitiéndole…?

Alzó el brazo e hizo que su niña  girara sobre sus talones frente a él, dejándose llevar hasta quedar frente a frente, de espalda a los pies de la cama. Y Kylo apresó sus labios en un beso mientras ella correspondía poco a poco, todavía perdida en aquel terror. En aquella maldita pesadilla que ahora había inundado su cabeza, sacando a flote preguntas. Preguntas que conseguían ponerle los pelos de punta… ¿Sería capaz de matarla si descubriera su verdad?

¿Sería capaz de abusar de ella como venganza antes de darle un golpe final?

¿Sería capaz de…?

Un empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio, quedando sentada sobre la cama, con Kylo todavía besándola, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de los muslos de la chica, obligándola a recular poco a poco, a subir más y más a la cama haciendo que él también se incorporara, gateando sobre ella hasta quedar totalmente encima, elevado, atacándola mientras ella se dejaba hacer, presa de un pánico recurrente que no se le iba del cuerpo.

Y Kylo pareció cansarse al final de sentirla tan rara, tan poco receptiva como otras veces y liberó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello, con besos suaves, subiendo hasta su oído.

-¿Sucede algo, nena?- Rey se relamió y Kylo se apoyó sobre su codo, posando el brazo por encima de la cabeza de ella, observándola. No pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla, sustituyendo su expresión deseosa por una que se volvía cada vez más y más preocupada. No quería asustarla. No quería perderla, más bien. Rey desvió los ojos y Kylo deslizó la mano hasta su mejilla, levantándole la cabecita hacia él. Cruzando miradas de nuevo.- Puedes decírmelo…

-Tengo…- Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y meditando bien sus palabras.- Tengo una condición.- Kylo arqueó una ceja y Rey esperó a que se lo rebatiera, por algún motivo lo esperó, pero Kylo escuchaba atento y ella prosiguió.- No quiero que me quites las vendas. Nunca.- Kylo alzó los ojos a sus muñecas, observándolas. Y Rey se atrevió a alzar una mano para sostenerle la mejilla, llamándole la atención de forma sutil, volviendo a chocar miradas.- Nunca.- Repitió.- Jamás.

Rey plasmó un tono de preocupación y determinación potente en sus palabras que llegaron a Kylo con la fuerza de un rancor, haciéndole asentir con cuidado. Su niña debía tener un complejo horrible con ellas, con sus cicatrices, y podía entenderlo de alguna manera. De hecho…

De hecho se había planteado durante todo el camino en moto cómo hacerlo para no tener que desnudarse todavía. Pero descartaba todas las opciones posibles… Incluso aquella que tanto repudiaba. Y entonces Rey habló.

-Y tengo una más…-Él volvió a prestarle atención, sonriendo con picardía. Vaya que le habían gustado las condiciones, los límites, las banderitas rojas. Las prohibiciones totales, pero aquello era una forma sana de llevar aquel juego y Rey parecía estar volcándose.- No me vendes los ojos, nunca.- Oh, Kylo desvió la mirada, pensando en aquello. Y sonriendo finalmente, allá estaba la opción repudiada y Rey había hablado como si hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos durante todo el trayecto en moto. Para nada tenía pensado vendarle los ojos cuando a él lo que más le gustaba era tenerlos encima todo el tiempo. Alzó una comisura antes de volver a dirigir la vista hacia su niña y asintió.

-Hecho.- Rey arrugó el ceño un poco, sorprendida por aquella aceptación tan repentina. Kylo volvió a acariciarle la cara y Rey no pudo contenerse.

-Al menos no me los vendes cuando esté atada.

-No pensaba vendarte los ojos, niña.- Le apartó un mechón de pelo antes de volver a cruzarse con sus ojos.- Me gusta que me mires.

Y descendió hacia ella de nuevo, besándola con suavidad mientras Rey se dejaba hacer. Quizá un poco más tranquila pero todavía alerta, muy alerta… Al menos hasta que Kylo empezó a descender una mano por su cuerpo, llegando al elástico de sus mallas y colándose en él, sintiendo en consecuencia la espalda arqueada de Rey al no esperarlo, no al menos tan pronto quizá.

Pasó la mano por encima de su ropa interior mientras seguía besándola, entrelazándose, embebiéndose de ella y esperando que Rey hiciera lo mismo con él. Surcó su centro con las manos y no encontró la humedad que esperaba, pero aquello no tardaría en cambiarlo. Sacó la mano de allí y la condujo a su boca, cortando el beso y observando a Rey directamente a los ojos mientras se lubricaba los dedos con su propia saliva. Sintiendo cómo ella no perdía detalle de nada, absolutamente nada. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya le tenía otra vez, besándola y con la mano en su centro, lubricándola de arriba abajo y, finalmente, llegando a su clítoris, rotándolo con suavidad para empezar a despertarlo.

Rey estaba totalmente embriagada de emociones contradictorias. El terror chocaba con la pasión, la tranquilidad con el nervio y el susto con la calma que rápidamente evolucionaba en anticipación. Sintió los dedos de él volver a surcarla, humedeciéndola con su jugo hasta llegar de nuevo al punto de sus nervios, dibujando un círculo perezoso, y otro, y otro más, cada vez más despiertos, más ágiles. Los espasmos empezaron a hacerse presentes con cada movimiento y el temblor empezaba a ser más que evidente en ella. Un espasmo, otro espasmo, una pierna medio doblegada y sus manos se le iban a su espalda...Hasta que recordó aquel documento y abrió los ojos sin querer, encontrándole totalmente entregado a ella en aquel beso frenético. Y Rey subió las manos poco a poco por toda su columna. Y entonces Kylo despertó, alzándose.

-¿Cuántas veces…- Habló atrapándole ambas manos con una de las suyas mientras aceleraba el toque, rotando su clítoris rápidamente y haciendo que Rey pusiera los ojos en blanco, arqueándose ante cada círculo.- tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me acaricien, nena?- Y descendió la mano hasta introducir dos dedos en ella, consiguiendo que Rey boqueara, cerrando los ojos.- ¿Me estás escuchando?- Ella asintió como pudo mientras notaba su mano trabajándola, acelerada, y entonces salió de ella, volviendo a surcarla y deteniéndose. Frenando totalmente y haciendo que Rey abriera los ojos, mirándole con esa mueca de enfado, desesperación y súplica, todo al mismo tiempo.- No me acaricies. Es otra de mis condiciones.- Y condujo uno de sus dedos a su brecha, abriéndola de nuevo, encontrándola totalmente lubricada para él. Extendió su humedad hasta su clítoris de nuevo y volvió a rotarlo.- Parece que si no te ato no eres capaz de estarte quietecita.- Y frenó su toque, saliendo de ella mientras Rey cerraba los ojos, disgustada de perder su roce.

Kylo entonces se alzó quedando de rodillas en la cama, observando a Rey, quien tenía un vaivén nervioso en la cadera, suave, imperceptible. Pero no para él, quien sabía leerla mejor que bien.

Se adelantó, cogiendo una correa y atándole una muñeca lo suficientemente fuerte como para no liberarse y lo suficientemente floja como para no hacerle daño. Cuando terminó con una se dirigió a la otra y entonces se encontró con algo que no esperaba… Rey era pequeña. Demasiado pequeñita para abrirse tanto y que las correas llegaran bien a sus extremidades.

Entonces Kylo tomó distancia otra vez, llevándose un pulgar a la boca, mordisqueando y carburando a toda velocidad, intentando tener una idea que les sacara del paso, pues Rey no era la única que estaba desesperada en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo?- Habló ella con dolor en el tono. Kylo se rascó la cabeza mientras chistaba con la lengua, enfadado con la situación.

-No puedo atarte como pensaba atarte.- Y gateó hasta el extremo que faltaba por atar a su segunda muñeca. Tironeando e intentando aflojarlo pero aquello ya no daba más de sí, la cama era demasiado grande para esas medidas que perfectamente encajaban en su anterior cama –aquella en la que dormía peor que mal- y se maldijo, joder. Se dejó caer, apoyándose en su codo y maldiciendo mientras Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima.- Joder, qué putada…- Y rodó por la cama hasta llegar al borde, poniéndose de pie una vez posó los pies en el suelo, tomando un poco más de distancia.- Joder, qué putada, nena.- Rey le miró, pudiendo imaginarse todos los engranajes de su cabeza acelerados al máximo, intentando procesar algo rápido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Kylo entonces se agachó, pasando el brazo por debajo del colchón hasta llegar al centro de las correas, desenganchando dos de ellas; La que había podido atar a la muñeca de Rey y la que se había quedado a medio camino de conseguir lo mismo.

-Pues improvisar…- Habló, tirando de ella y haciendo que Rey gateara hacia él en una esquina de la cama.- Ven aquí, nena.- Ella obedeció, ante él a los pies de la cama viendo a Kylo maniobrar con las correas hasta engancharlas en lo alto del poste, haciendo que el brazo de Rey subiera tanto que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. Él la sintió coger aire con fuerza y bajó la mirada hacia ella al tiempo que colaba una pierna entre medias de las suyas. - Y creo que tengo ya una solución.

Se inclinó sobre ella, atrapando su boca en un beso que le hizo sentir el vértigo en la tripa y ahogar un gemido entre sus labios, jugando con ella y con su lengua mientras alcanzaba su mano libre y le subía el brazo hasta apresar ambas muñecas. Rey abrió la boca para coger aire, interrumpiendo el beso y Kylo se quedó ahí, observándola, estudiando sus expresiones, esperando a que abriera los ojos. Y ella, que si antes había creído estar de puntillas, ahora…

Abrió los ojos, y le encontró ahí. Totalmente centrado en ella, esperando sus reacciones, tanteando cada gesto. Y Rey supo que, si bien no sabía cómo había sido con otras mujeres, con ella no era sólo una cuestión de control. El dominio calculado al milímetro de Kylo no era sólo sobre ella, sino sobre todo lo que les rodeara en ese momento. Y se adelantó para volver a besarle, para hacerle saber que, fuera lo que fuera que tenía pensado, estaba lista para abordarlo. Y más aún cuando podía sentir las manos de Kylo acunando su cara, pasando los nudillos por el cuello…

Rey atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes y al instante notó que Kylo le tiraba del pezón pellizcándolo entre los nudillos obligándola a cortar el beso de nuevo, apretándose tanto a ella que dio con la espalda por entero contra el poste. Volvió a tironear de ella y esta vez sí que le soltó el labio sólo para poder sisear en respuesta.

-Se me van a dormir los brazos, Kylo. – Ya empezaba a sentir el hormigueo en los dedos de las manos, y daba igual cuánto los flexionara. Le vio arquear una ceja y volvió a moverse contra su centro, buscándola.

\- Y lo harán también las piernas. – Le soltó como si nada, inclinándose para besar su cuello, despertando escalofríos en su espalda. – Cuidaré de ti, nena. – Rey sintió sus dientes en su cuello, sin llegar a morderla. Otro beso, cerca de la clavícula. Y casi podía asegurar que podría hacerse a esta clase de gustos peculiares si era tratada así.

Kylo coló los pulgares por la cinturilla de sus pantalones, bajándoselos junto a la ropa interior hasta que cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos. Y Rey tuvo que relamerse ante la visión de él arrodillándose ante ella para apartar toda su ropa, ayudándola con un pie y luego el otro. Y recorriéndola con una caricia hasta las rodillas, separándolas entre sí para poder depositar un beso en la cara interna de su muslo. Y luego otro. Y otro. En un recorrido ascendente que hacía que su cuerpo ondeara y sintiera ya como si pequeños alfileres se le clavaran en las puntas de los pies. Oh, por la Fuerza, no, aquello iba a ser un infierno. Y otro beso en sus ingles hizo que ondulara las caderas casi inconscientemente, buscando más, buscándole a él. Y le encontró.

Se alzó ante ella en toda su altura, enredando su pelo en un puño, desconcertándola, al tiempo que sentía de nuevo la caricia de sus dedos en su centro y entreabría los labios para él en un gemido sordo, cerrando los ojos con alivio por estar recibiendo por fin sus atenciones.

-Vas a estarte quieta, nena. O la próxima vez… - Le lamió el tendón tenso del cuello. - voy a inmovilizarte por completo en lugar de atarte. – Le susurró al oído mientras rotaba su clítoris con la yema del dedo. Una caricia tan delicada que contrastaba con la fuerza con la que tiraba de su pelo. Una caricia que empezaba a ser tormentosa en lugar del alivio que había sido hace tan solo un segundo.

-Kylo… - Susurró en una petición tácita y casi ahogada, queriendo moverse contra su mano hasta encontrar la presión que necesitaba. Y, sin embargo, sin poder moverse, presa de su autoridad y de aquella dinámica que ya no le era tan ajena mientras él seguía jugando con sus nervios, humedeciendo sus dedos con sus propios fluidos.

-Mírame. – Y reforzó su orden con un ligero tirón, haciéndola arquear el cuello en su dirección. Y justo cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, introdujo dos dedos en ella, curvándose y provocando ese punto en ella que él alcanzaba tan bien. Su mirada se desenfocaba y sus rodillas empezaban a temblar sin un apoyo pleno. Otro tirón, más fuerte, una advertencia, y su boca se abrió en respuesta dejando escapar un gemido. – Mírame, nena. – Era de nuevo esa voz grave y determinante, ni siquiera lo suficientemente alta pero definitivamente autoritaria. Era una orden. Y a Rey le estaba costando tanto enfocarse...

Le miró, directamente a los ojos, confundiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones con el siguiente gemido. Kylo se inclinó sobre ella hasta apoyar su frente en la suya, obligándola a alzar los ojos para aguantarle la mirada mientras sus dedos seguían torturándola, moviéndose en ella y presionando ese punto en ella que ya conocían ambos.

Y, de manera completa y absolutamente involuntaria, se movió contra su mano ondeando sus caderas hasta que encontró ese roce, justo el que necesitaba, viendo cómo Kylo cerraba los ojos y cabeceaba contra ella, mordiéndose el labio, rozándole la mejilla con la nariz, y ralentizando sus movimientos hasta parar por completo, notando cómo se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos.

-No…

-Shhhh… - La hizo callar al instante con un siseo contra su piel, besando su sien mientras sacaba los dedos de ella y se los metía en la boca, saboreándola, a dos centímetros de ella, sin que Rey perdiera ni un solo detalle a pesar de sus piernas temblorosas y la humedad que sentía escurrirse por sus muslos. – Te avisé, nena. – La cogió de la barbilla para besarle el cuello, una y otra vez. – Y te dije que todo cuanto consiguieras o no de mi iba ser siempre por ti misma. – Rey no sabía si le costaba respirar por la posición de sus brazos, por lo que estaba ocurriendo o por todo a la vez, pero no hacía más que encenderse un poquito más a cada segundo que pasaba. Y cada segundo que pasaba era más tortuoso no llegar a ninguna conclusión. – Y te dije que no te movieras.

Entonces se separó de ella, soltándole el pelo y haciéndole sentir el frio de repente en la piel, sin que eso sirviera para estabilizar su estado, moviéndose por detrás de ella sin que pudiera ver qué hacía. Cuando volvió a aparecer ante ella, llevaba otra correa en la mano. No le dio tiempo a decir nada. Kylo puso sus manos en sus caderas y la hizo darse la vuelta, de puntillas, hasta quedar frente al poste. Sintió sus manos en los costados, apretando sus curvas, deslizándose por su espalda hasta llegar a su columna, recorriéndola como si sus vértebras fueran un mensaje en braille para él, ejerciendo un poco de presión para que apoyara la cara y el pecho sobre la madera del poste.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a ella y, aunque Rey no perdía detalle de cuanto hacía, Kylo parecía ensimismado en sus acciones, recorriendo su pierna más cercana con las manos, pasando la correa por ella. Sólo con escuchar el tintineo de la hebilla se le puso la piel de gallina. Le obligó a flexionar la rodilla hasta apoyarla en el poste y, en ese momento, la amarró ahí. Los brazos en alto. Una pierna apoyada en el poste sin poder moverse. Y todo su punto de apoyo limitándose a la punta de un pie. Mierda. Joder.

-Kylo… - Le llamó en apenas un susurro ahogado mientras él volvía a ponerse en pie hasta posicionarse tras ella con ambas manos sobre sus caderas, dando igual cuánto le buscara ella. - ¿Qué vas a…

Y sintió sus dedos de nuevo, interrumpiéndola, acariciándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo, moviéndose a través de una humedad resbaladiza. Oh, por la Fuerza, estaba tan mojada. Kylo vio blanco por un momento, casi cuestionándose la cordura de infligirles este tipo de tortura a ambos, pero realmente decidido a arrancarle cada segundo al tiempo que pasara con ella. Suavemente frotó la humedad alrededor de su clítoris sin aplicar ninguna presión directa sobre él. Podía sentirla estremecerse y contraerse, su centro cerrándose alrededor de la nada, mientras ella se volvía más suave bajo de su mano y su cuerpo se quedaba laxo para él.

-Eres preciosa, nena. – Le confesó en un susurro, depositando un beso tras otro sobre sus hombros llenos de pecas, dándose valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacerse. Un beso más y… - Aguanta ahí. – Y se separó de ella, casi con impulso, como si su cuerpo estuviera magnetizado al de ella.

\- ¿Qué? – Aquella pregunta salió de sus labios mucho más aguda de lo que hubiera querido pero es que estaba empezando a conocer la desesperación y no le gustaba. Quería que siguiera. Quería… - ¡NO! – Se quejó como si eso fuera a devolver a Kylo a sus espaldas. No puede ser. No podía ir en serio. Tironeó de las correas de sus brazos sin éxito. – ¡Kylo!

Y al ver que no había respuesta, soltó un lamento en voz alta, entre la frustración y la rabia. No podía creérselo. Bajó la cabeza entre sus brazos viendo en qué posición la había dejado y tuvo que reconocerlo. En esa postura, ni siquiera podía buscar alivio por sí misma. Sólo quejarse, sintiéndose en ebullición, tan sensible que casi le dolía. Y la única pierna bien apoyada ya empezaba a temblar sólo por el esfuerzo. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, una inhalación por cada exhalación, sin tropiezos, intentando ejercer algún control por inútil que fuera.

Maldito sea…

Kylo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, incluso ahí, a una distancia prudencial. Estaba preciosa. Y esos pequeños sollozos que dejaba escapar, inundaban sus oídos como si fuera una sinfonía compuesta sólo para él. Y, quizás, si la escuchaba lo suficiente, un día recuperase su alma.

Se pasó la mano por el cuello, dando un larguísimo suspiro antes de agarrar en un puño el cuello de la camiseta y quitársela como si le quemara en la piel. Iba a tener que aprovechar la posición de la chica porque no quería tener que explicarle todas aquellas marcas. Daba igual cuánto quisiera llevar la señal de sus uñas en la espalda desde el día que las había clavado en la mesa de su despacho. Daba igual cuánto lo quisiera. No podía explicarle esas cicatrices. Y conocía esa mirada suya que le haría contárselo todo.

-Kylo… - Oyó que le llamaba con un gimoteo lastimero que le sacó de su cabeza de vuelta a ella. – Por favor. – Se quedó quieto ante esa súplica, casi dudoso de haberla escuchado de verdad. – Por favor…

Se acercó a ella lentamente, agradeciendo el día que decidió llenar el suelo de su habitación con aquella moqueta granate, que insonorizaba sus pisadas. Y se colocó tras ella, sintiendo que ella no podía hacerse una idea de su posición. Y aprovechó esa ventaja pero antes se tomó un segundo más, otro más, para poder contemplarla de nuevo. Su cuerpo tembloroso, firme, como si lo trabajara para mantenerlo cuidado.

Y posó una mano en su glúteo, haciendo que ella se tensara de golpe, enderezándose como buenamente pudo mientras Kylo se acercaba a su cuello, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando de su calor al sentirla contra su piel, directamente. Sin camisetas ni telas molestas de por medio. Y era mejor de lo que imaginó nunca.

-Por favor…

-¿Por favor?- Susurró antes de darle un beso en el hombro.- ¿Por favor qué, niña?- Y con aquella mano surcó sus formas con suavidad, con una facilidad increíble, como si cada centímetro de ella se acoplara a él.

Subió por su espalda, llegando a sus omoplatos, cruzando su hombro hasta llegar a su clavícula, que acarició en un rumbo ascendente a su cuello, atrapándolo y haciendo que la chica alzara la cabeza, dejándose conducir por él y sus ideas peculiares. Terriblemente peculiares y todavía más jodidamente agradables.

Rey gimoteó y Kylo besó su mejilla, luego el cuello y siguió manteniéndola allí, quieta, inmóvil.

-Joder, nena, me tienes loco…- Susurró antes de darle un suave mordisco en el tendón del cuello.- Jodidamente loco.- Su otra mano pasó por el pecho de Rey, descendiendo con cuidado hasta llegar a su centro, rotándolo ahora con un poco más de presión. Y por la forma en la que movió la garganta, Kylo supo que estaba conteniendo un gemido.- ¿Mejor así, nena?- Y Rey asintió como buenamente pudo, cerrando los ojos y relamiéndose, respirar por la boca constantemente le resecaba los labios a unos niveles que no conocía hasta ahora.

Deslizó el dedo hasta entrar en ella una y otra vez, encontrándola abierta y dispuesta a aceptarle como tantas otras veces. Sonrió, complacido, antes de regresar a su centro, torturándola un poco más, más lento y a veces un poco más rápido, regresando al sosiego de quien está cansado –por supuesto, fingidamente- y sus quejidos contenidos le ensanchaban más la sonrisa.

Descendió, arrodillándose a su espalda, quedando en cuclillas y abriéndole la pierna sin atar, colándose entre sus piernas como pudo, cambiando la posición de la mano con la que atendía a la chica y se quedó pensando en cómo poder ingeniárselas para saborearla. Se agachó un poco más y se coló entre ella, apartándole la carne que le impedía llegar a su centro, no sin antes recoger con la lengua, recorriendo su muslo, una gota de su propio jugo, que caía con lenta desesperación por las piernas de ella, quizá cosquilleándole.

Y al principio Rey prefirió la cosquilla de aquella gotita que no la de su lengua entera surcándola… Hasta que llegó allí. Y boqueó a la par que se contrajo, queriendo liberar espasmos que las ataduras le impedían. Y gimió en alto, bastante en alto. Arrepintiéndose, temiendo ser escuchada. Pero por la forma en la que Kylo reforzó sus atenciones parecía que a él le daba igual. Completamente igual.

Plasmó su lengua una y otra vez, surcándola, succionándola, embebiéndose, pasando por cada uno de sus pliegues, llegando a su centro y, valga la redundancia, centrándose en él, complaciéndola. Los gemidos agradecidos de Rey le sonaban a gloria. Sólo faltaba poder verla reaccionar. Y lo quería, vaya si lo quería. Así que se separó y se sentó, colando la cabeza entre sus piernas, alzando los ojos y viendo toda la extensión de su piel exponerse. Observando el baile nervioso de su estómago tras cada estímulo. Alucinaba con ella, le tenía malditamente hechizado. Ella, sus reacciones, su forma de mostrarse sin miedo alguno, al parecer… Y aunque tuviera timidez o vergüenza le daría igual. Le encantó verla tan preocupada aquella vez que eyaculó con un chorro ante él. Joder, quería darle otro orgasmo así…

Pasó su mano libre por todo su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus pechos, deteniéndose, viendo cómo respiraba con dificultades, cómo le costaba mantener el aire, o sencillamente respirar. Aquella mano viajó por toda ella sin contenerse en pasar por alguna parte, explorándola entera mientras no le daba tregua con su lengua ni sus dedos.  Estaba tan lubricada que sentía que tres ya no le bastaban y entonces le dio un último lametazo antes de salir de ella, escuchando una queja mientras se acercaba a la cómoda de su cama, de espaldas a Rey.

Sacó un preservativo que se enfundó tras quitarse los pantalones mientras escuchaba sus quejidos a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Gimoteó ella, desesperada. Lo notaba en su voz. Y Kylo se acercó a su espalda de nuevo, atrapando su cuello y conduciéndose a su interior.

-Complacerte, nena.- Le obligó a virar la cabeza un poco más de lo que su anatomía le permitía, y atrapó sus labios en un beso fiero que le quitó el aire mientras él se introducía.

Y Rey gimió sobre sus labios pero Kylo no le dio ese espacio, volviéndola a besar mientras empezaba a moverse, con cierta dificultad. Y no dudo en arrancar aquella sujeción de su pierna mientras que, con la mano recién liberada, le bajó la sujeción que ataba las muñecas de ella, haciendo que la chica apoyara los pies al fin pero se estirara, alzando el trasero a él. El gemido que escapó de ella resonó durante unos segundos en sus oídos, dulcemente vibrando en su tímpano. Kylo puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella estocada tan profunda y supuso que Rey estaría haciendo lo mismo. Boqueando, cerrando y poniendo en blanco los ojos mientras intentaba respirar y gemir al mismo tiempo. Oh, por la Fuerza, terminaría enloqueciéndole de verdad y eso que no podía mirarla.

Embistió, recorriendo su cuerpo, sus nalgas, su espalda y sus hombros con ambas manos, apretando para que Rey siguiera encorvada y con el culo bien en alto para él, totalmente para él. Rey le apresaba con cada espasmo involuntario y gemía cada vez que lo hacía. No dudó en azotarle contenidamente en el trasero, provocándole otro gemido. E inesperadamente, Rey fue a girar la cabeza pero Kylo estuvo rápido y enderezó su cuello con aquella mano.

-Quieta…- Le ordenó a duras penas mientras seguía cargando contra ella y ella acompasándose con él.

-Quiero verte.

-Ahora no… No puede ser.

-¿Por qué?- Rey tragó saliva a duras penas y no pensó su siguiente frase.- ¿Tan fea es la cara que estás poniendo que no me…?- Y Kylo se venció sobre ella antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, agarrándola del cuello y susurrándole al oído mientras sus estocadas se volvían lentas, muy, muy, muy lentas.

-No me provoques, niña…- Y salió casi, casi al completo antes de volver a introducirse poco a poco, haciendo que Rey abriera la boca un poco más a cada centímetro que aceptaba.- Puedo ser verdaderamente cruel… -Mordió su hombro antes de salir lentamente de nuevo.- Muy cruel, niña mía.- Rey se mordió el labio y Kylo llevó la mano a sus mejillas, conduciendo su cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos como buenamente pudiera.- Pídeme perdón, nena. Eso que has dicho me ha dolido.- Y Rey le miró, encontrándole serio. Y sintiendo que se iba frenando a la par que ella desesperando.- Pídeme perdón… O no tendré consideración contigo.

-Perdón…- Kylo aguantó su mirada y ella cerró los ojos pausadamente antes de volver a abrirlo.- Perdóname, Kylo… Por favor.

Intentó contener lo que aquella frasecita provocó en él. De verdad que lo intentó, pero le estalló en el pecho, inundándole de un fuego abrasador. Uno que le ardía como Mustafar y los soles de Tatooine.

-Por favor… Lo siento.- Susurró e intentó llegar a sus labios pero su anatomía no daba para más.- Es que…- Y Kylo pareció centrarse un poco.- Habías dicho que te gustaba que te mirara.- Kylo suspiró pesadamente, observándola y analizando aquello. Poco a poco, reanudó sus embestidas, primero despacio, comedido. Y ella empezó a boquear del gusto.- Oh, joder… - Y allá se le iban los ojos, girándolos tanto que por poco consigue ponerlos del revés mientras él no perdía detalle.- Oh, joder, Kylo… Deja de privarme tantas cosas…-Su voz temblaba casi tanto como ella.- Dijiste que ibas a complacerme…-Se mordió el labio y, por suerte, pudo corregirse.- A cuidar de mí.- Y abrió los ojos, dándole de lleno, otra vez, otra jodida vez.- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

“Porque cada gesto, cada palabra y cada segundo contigo hace que quiera anclarme para siempre a tu sombra”.

Pero no iba a decirle eso. Ni que ya podía escuchar ese susurro en su cabeza que la reclamaba como suya. No, no iba a decirle nada de eso. Pero sí ahuecó su cara con la mano, arrastrándola de nuevo hacia él. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas llenas de pecas, sus labios hinchados, sus jadeos. Su cuerpo debajo de él, ondeando al ritmo de sus embestidas, encajando. Le tenía embrujado.

-Repite lo que has dicho en el callejón, niña. – Le vio separar los labios en busca de aire y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, arrastró los dedos por su cara hasta introducirlos en su boca entreabierta. - ¿Lo recuerdas? – Y sentir su lengua jugando con sus dedos al tiempo que sus caderas se ondulaban y su centro se apretaba a su alrededor fue casi suficiente para hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba sobre sí mismo. – Porque puedes. – Y arrastró la mano libre por su pecho, sus costillas, su vientre, sintiendo cómo aumentaba la presión, hasta llegar  al nudo de sus nervios. Y su grito inundó sus oídos. Una caricia. Estaba tan sensible que sólo necesitaba una caricia para gritar. Ni azotes, ni tirones, ni nada. Una caricia. Y todo su cuerpo respondía electrizado a él. Salió y volvió a entrar en ella con una estocada húmeda, encontrando el ritmo que ella exigía, implacable. – Mírate, nena. – Aspiró el olor de su cuello antes de clavarle los dientes y besar el daño. – Inclinada, necesitada y avariciosa. Mi niña… - Rey giró la cabeza para volver a enfrentar su mirada, y tenía ese brillo de rabia que tanto le caracterizaba. Oh, por supuesto que lo estaba viendo. Se veía a sí misma, inclinada obscenamente hundiendo las uñas en la madera del poste, gimiendo, sollozando y jadeando, diciéndole todo lo que quería oír. Queriéndolo decir. Podía ver cómo se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella una y otra vez, podía ver su mano acariciándola hasta que todo su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse en espasmos, y podía sentir como su humedad resbalaba de sus muslos. Sí, podía ver cuánto le encantaba todo eso.

-No puedo más, Kylo, por favor, por favor, por favor. – Le aguantó la mirada tanto cómo pudo antes de gemir contra su boca sin remedio. – Por favor. – Y Kylo sólo la veía mover los labios, como si se le hubiera quedado la voz en un anzuelo invisible en su garganta, como si elevase una plegaria al tiempo que retorcía su cuerpo bajo el suyo buscando su alivio. Podía sentirle comenzar a latir dentro de ella. Incluso juraría que lo sentía  más grande que antes, extendiendo los límites de su resistencia.

Y Kylo no podía negarse cuando ella lo suplicaba tan bonito, no podía. No sabía resistirse a ella. Le soltó las manos de las correas, abrazó su cuerpo y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Recostada sobre su pecho, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, separando sus rodillas con la presión de sus piernas, sin salir de ella, acariciando su clítoris con una sola determinación, trabajándolo  en pequeños círculos apretados que hicieron que el nudo en su estómago se retorciera y gritara, mientras él no dejaba de bombear dentro de ella sin piedad. Rey estaba allí, justo en la cima, Justo en ese punto en el que no puede dar marcha atrás, ni relajar ni uno sólo de sus nervios, sin alcanzar ese pedazo de cielo...

-Córrete conmigo, nena - Le ordenó, apenas un susurro contra su piel, moviéndose contra ella, a punto de perder el ritmo. – Déjame sentirte. –Una embestida, una caricia y Rey se vio incapaz de resistirlo ni un segundo más.

El orgasmo logró atravesarla de lleno como un rayo, temblando, casi epiléptica, los ojos en blanco y millones estrellas tras sus párpados, gritando su nombre, arqueándose contra él en una sucesión de temblores, descontrolada, jadeante, apretándole tanto y tan fuerte que él la siguió tan sólo un segundo después, latiendo en ella, sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris, prolongando sus pulsaciones, sus espasmos y réplicas, su ondas sísmicas, sus gritos convirtiéndose en sollozos y quedándose laxa y deshecha  justo mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos. Y Kylo se sentía en un maldito paraíso del que deseaba no salir nunca.

Clavó la vista al techo mientras todo su cuerpo se reajustaba, observando a Rey alzarse y descender al ritmo de su respiración, impulsándola con su pecho arriba y abajo. Suave, acunándola y provocándole el sueño a Rey sin ser consciente. En ese momento no era consciente de absolutamente nada.

Sentía el sudor correr por sus sienes, la respiración entrecortada y el peso de Rey sobre él, un peso que cargaría gustosamente toda su vida si ella se lo pedía y… Oh, joder.

Cerró los ojos con dolor, mucho dolor. Dolor por todo, por la situación, por la posibilidad de destrozarle la vida si se quedaba con él. Aquello era algo que no se perdonaría jamás y que entendería perfectamente que Rey le rechazara. Él mismo se rechazaba, por la Fuerza, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo ella? De hecho, no concebía cómo no se había ido ya… Pero claro, no le conocía. No sabía apenas nada de él, lo estaba alargando. Estaba alejando ese momento todo lo que pudiera y más pues estaba seguro de que, en el instante que se lo dijera, Rey se asustaría. Como era normal.

Y se iría, como era normal.

 Como había hecho todo el mundo.

Y él no iba a obligar a esa chica a nada, no era esa clase de monstruo. Y tampoco quería que Rey viera el monstruo que realmente era. Que viera a aquella sombra pellejuda y odiosa, manejándole como si fuera un títere, haciéndole hacer cosas que... Joder. Cosas verdaderamente horribles.

Abrazó a la chica inconscientemente, temiendo que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. A veces juraría que Snoke era capaz de ello, que tenía ese poder, ese don místico en el que se forzaba a no creer más que nada para mantener su estabilidad mental, la poca que le quedara.

Tomó aire una vez más, hinchando el pecho, y volteó para poder besar el hombro de Rey antes de zarandearla.

-Nena, ve al baño a ducharte…- Pero recibió como respuesta un remoloneo. Y él sonrió mientras salía de ella, decidiendo asearse él primero y cubrirse el pecho con una camiseta antes de que Rey se despertara… Si es que lo hacía en ese momento.

Sonrió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con la camiseta en la mano y la otra en su nuca, rascándose. Pasando la mano por su cuello, deseando no tener aquel bulto, aquel trozo de metal incrustado. Deseando que aquella mano fuera la de ella.

Moría por sus jodidas caricias. Pero no tenía ganas de explicar nada, de abrir aquella puerta. De saber la realidad, de hacerse a la idea de que Rey iba a abandonarle. Y entonces su niña remoloneó un poco más en la cama, llamando su atención y haciendo que se colocara la camiseta en seguida, acercándose a la cama hasta quedar arrodillado.

-¿Nena? ¿Estás despierta?- Rey alzó una mano y la ladeó varias veces, indicando un “más o menos” que a Kylo le llenó el pecho de ternura.- ¿Te llevo a la ducha?

-Mañana…- Ella alzó la mano, posándola con torpeza sobre su mejilla intacta.- Mañana… ¿Vale?- Kylo giró la cabeza hasta llegar a la palma de su mano, dándole un besito suave antes de volver a frotar la mejilla contra su roce.

-Vale, mi niña.- Y Rey dejó caer la mano suavemente hasta posarla en la cama. Del roce de las correas se le habían aflojado los vendajes y Kylo los observó durante un segundo antes de alzar los ojos a ella. Meditando… Pero siendo fiel.

Tomó su fina muñeca ajustando un poco más los vendajes para que se mantuvieran firmes toda la noche y le dejó la mano de nuevo en el colchón y se levantó, encaminándose al cuarto de baño.

Quizá Rey terminaba por volverle completamente loco. Pero era una locura totalmente distinta a la que pensaba que llegaría en su vida. Y lo prefería. A Rey la prefería por encima de todo.


	17. Escenografía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a complicated awakening, he makes pancakes to Rey for breakfast, they negotiate other terms of their relationship, they grope, they know each other, they declare themselves ... And Rey's mission changes suddenly.

CAPÍTULO 17. ESCENOGRAFÍA.

Un ligero golpe en el muslo y un movimiento a su lado fueron suficiente para despertarle, completamente alerta de todo cuanto sucediera a su alrededor. Su habitación. La luz del día entrando por la ventana hasta caer en el suelo y sobre la cama. La cama. Rey…

Rey. Su nombre resonó dentro de su cabeza, entre sus sienes, apenas un susurro. Y como si ella le hubiera oído en sus sueños, se giró hacia él y dejó caer un brazo sobre su pecho, como si nada, acurrucándose a su lado, cabeceando sobre su hombro, encontrando otra postura en la que proseguir su descanso. Más de media cama sólo para ella y terminaba viéndola dormir casi sobre él. Ni siquiera podía creerse su suerte.

Bajó la mirada hacia aquella mano que se posaba sobre su pecho, súbitamente tan agradecido por su toque como por haberse puesto una camiseta antes de acostarse. Luego, sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de su brazo, cubierto por aquellos vendajes, hasta llegar a su hombro, dónde sus pecas se multiplicaban hasta el infinito. Su pecho, apenas cubierto por las sábanas, subía y bajaba de forma casi imperceptible, con tranquilidad. Y él sabía que, bajo aquella manta, estaba tan desnuda como cuando cayó dormida anoche, agotada. Sonrío, con la misma sonrisa sosegada que se extendía por la cara de ella. Cabeceó y logró posar los labios en su pelo, debatiéndose entre despertarla o no, si quería seguir viéndola dormir o quería verla despertar.

Alzó una mano hacia ella, a punto de aparte el pelo de la cara y extender su melena por la almohada, queriendo darle un beso en esas mejillas llenas de pecas de sol, queriendo saber si por las mañanas era tan perezosa como al dormir, si se desperezaba como los gatos o se le acumulaban los bostezos. Pero una vibración estridente sobre la mesilla anuló su movimiento a medio camino.

Se quedó paralizado. Con el corazón suspendido en el centro del pecho, envuelto en la masa de aire que se había quedado atascada en sus pulmones, temiendo haberla despertado. Temiendo que lo hiciera por culpa de aquel monstruo al que le daba igual que fuera de noche o de día. La vibración cesó. Y sintió a su niña moverse y reacomodarse apilando la almohada entre sus brazos y extendiéndose sobre las sábanas cuan larga era, completamente ajena. Así debía seguir, aunque sólo fuera un minuto más.

Cogió aire y trató de moverse fuera de la cama lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, previendo el siguiente golpe. ¿Le daría tiempo a salir de la habitación? Miró hacia la puerta del baño, preguntándose lo mismo. Agarró el teléfono de la mesilla en apenas un segundo y, en cuanto empezó a andar…

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, como si un rayo le hubiera dado de lleno. Se aferró al poste de la cama y apretó la mandíbula todo lo que pudo para ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de él. El dolor punzante, la quemazón, ese hormigueo agudo, afilado y lacerante que recorría sus nervios, sus extremidades y le atrofiaba cada puto sentido. Apoyó la frente perlada de sudor sobre la madera, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y a soltar el aire hasta que volviera a sentirse el cuerpo. Esta vez había sido fuerte. Y luego temió haberla despertado. Eso le obligó a centrarse.

No. No se había despertado, seguía en la misma posición. Las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas, de tanto moverse en sueños, y la espalda completamente descubierta a sus ojos. Se obligó a coger aire profundamente, justo cuando las yemas de sus dedos empezaban a sentir unas pequeñas muescas en la madera. Aquello le hizo sonreír, a pesar de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su niña se aferraba a lo que podía con tanta fuerza cuando estaba con él que dejaba las marcas de sus uñas en todas partes. Y eran como pequeños recuerdos para el futuro, para cualquier otro momento. Sólo ella podía devolverle en un instante así a la paz de una noche como la que acaba de dejar atrás.

Suspiró y, no queriendo que aquello se volviera a repetir estando tan cerca de ella, ni demorar lo inevitable por quedarse embobado viéndola dormir, echó a andar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas en completo silencio.

Apenas había llegado a la cocina cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar en su mano. Alzó la mirada al techo, buscando una fuerza que hoy no sentía consigo y aceptó la llamada cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la silla.

-¿Sí?- Respondió, intentando sonar firme.

-¿Te he despertado?- Kylo alzó la vista, apretando la mandíbula. El muy hijo de sarlacc lo sabía, vaya que sí lo sabía. Se hacía a la idea de haberle despertado y aún así se regodeaba.

-Sí.- Dijo, confesando una verdad a medias. Negarle aquello sólo le traería otra pelota, “¿Y por qué no respondías?” y el juego seguiría hasta que Snoke encontrara, quizá, otro motivo para darle un calambrazo.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Cómo va el tema del desertor?- Kylo suspiró.- ¿Sabéis algo?

-Tenemos algunos contactos en las calles, clubs y comisarías y sabemos de algunos lugares en los que puede haberse escondido. - Snoke aguardó al otro lado.- Queremos asegurarnos bien para reducir al máximo los daños colaterales y la mala publicidad. Luego le haremos una visita.- Kylo observó su mano, dibujando círculos nerviosos con el dedo, surcando la superficie. Llevándose consigo algunas migas que se habían quedado por recoger.-Y él nos llevará al “paquete extraviado”.

-Bien, bien…- Kylo asintió, deseando que aquella llamada terminara cuanto antes, pues no quería desvelarse. Quería regresar a su lado, abrazarla, hundirse en ella, en su olor, en su suavidad, su roce, su…- ¿Habéis tenido visitas inesperadas en el cine?

-No. Ni una sola.- Suspiró.- Es posible que todavía no haya tenido el valor de… Acudir a quien sea para hacer lo que sea que deba hacer.- Le escuchó gruñir al otro lado, quizá recolocándose en aquel sillón enorme.

-No os fiéis de eso, ¿me escuchas?

-Entendido.

-No contéis con algo que no sabéis. Tenéis mucho material en el cine como para que ese chico lo eche todo a perder. – Kylo asintió.- Llamaré mañana a Hux. ¿Estará disponible a partir de las nueve?

-Lo estará.- Habló. Alegrándose al ver que ese sentimiento envidioso que surgió en él hacía años respecto a ese tema, respecto a la forzosa diferencia que Snoke insistía en remarcar entre él y Hux, había desaparecido por completo. Snoke preguntaba siempre por la disponibilidad de Hux mientras que respecto a él le traían sin cuidado sus horarios. Y al principio le odiaba, odiaba mucho a Hux. Hasta que descubrió que Hux también odiaba a ese pellejudo asqueroso. Hasta que descubrió lo útil y conveniente que le resultaba a Snoke tenerles enemistados.

-Bien.- Se hizo un breve silencio, quizá tomando aire, quizá bebiendo, pero Kylo estaba desesperándose y, desgraciadamente, despertándose poco a poco.

-¿Sabe algo del tema que concierne a Dathomir?

-Que no debéis preocuparos más por eso. Hux me habló de la visita de Opress.- Kylo asintió.- El error está resuelto. Y procurad que no vuelva a suceder.

-Entendido.- Y sin despedirse colgó al otro lado, haciendo que Kylo se apartara el aparato del oído, sintiendo su mano temblar al poder permitírselo ahora que no necesitaba aparentar nada.

Lo depositó sobre la mesa mientras respiraba entrecortado. Había estado tenso, aguantando el aire toda la conversación. Escuchando más a su corazón palpitante que a la voz de Snoke, forzándose a prestarle más atención. Pero todo aquello sólo reforzó el hecho de estar despejándose. Y ya lo estaba.

Observó el reloj, no eran ni las siete de la mañana. Pero él ya había perdido sus horas de sueño. Se venció sobre la mesa, pasándose las manos por la cabeza antes de volver a erguirse, apoyando la barbilla en sus nudillos. Respirando, centrándose… Y entonces la esencia de Rey, todavía impregnada sutilmente en sus manos le hizo sonreír. Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento, sintiendo cómo cada nudo, cada tensión y cada angustia se difuminaban inhalación tras inhalación.

Y deseaba, de verdad que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera posible, colocarse con su olor.

…

 

Rey rodó una vez más sobre la cama, extendiéndose. Pero no estaba cómoda. Hacía un par de horas que había dejado de estarlo. Como si le hubieran alterado algo, cambiado algo… Abrió los ojos con pereza, lentamente, y volvió a encontrarse con aquel techo blanco nuclear, saludándola como ya había hecho la mañana anterior.

Palpó con la mano la cama, encontrando el hueco de Kylo vacío, frío. Ahí estaba la alteración. Y ahí estaba ella, sentándose en la cama pero entonces una agujeta en plena espalda le hizo volver a tumbarse, poco a poco. Y movió las piernas, sintiendo otro pinchazo. Y otro en otro músculo, otro más en otro, y así con cada parte del cuerpo que osaba mover.

Rió sin hacer ruido, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, pensando en la situación. En lo que estaba descubriendo tanto sobre sí misma como de él, quien cada vez se le presentaba menos como un desconocido. De alguna forma, había pillado su algoritmo, ayer le puso a prueba. Sólo tenía que fingir que nada de lo que hacía le salía por voluntad propia, sino inconsciente. Haciéndole creer a Kylo que aquello era fruto de sus acciones. Se relamió, sintiendo que algo en su interior le hacía dudar un poco en aquella afirmación, planteándole la posibilidad, la improbable posibilidad, de que aquello quizá, quizá, no era tan… Tan fingido.

Zarandeó la cabeza, poniéndose de pie, avanzando hacia la estantería junto al armario, sacando de éste una camiseta grande y blanca, mientras sus ojos viajaban por aquel arsenal de libros y películas.

Apenas había visto su casa, pero Rey juraría que aquella no era la única estantería dedicada al cine que tenía. Seguro que no. Y leyó títulos, reconociendo algunos, descubriendo otros y sonriendo ante cada película que, al fin, sí había visto, como “Kill Bib” o “Death Troop”.

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Y entonces un aroma dulce le hizo aspirar aire con fuerza, impregnándose. Su estómago rugió en respuesta. Y ella avanzó por la moqueta hasta llegar a las baldosas del pasillo, andando y escuchando el agradable sonido de sus pies descalzos contra el suelo.

Pasó por delante de varias puertas, reconociendo la del baño pero preguntándose qué albergarían las demás ¿Un cuarto de juegos? Torció el gesto. Lo dudaba. Kylo parecía tenerlo todo concentrado en su habitación, quizá. En algún punto de la misma. Y se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma, queriendo saber qué cosas tendría allí guardadas, en su cuarto, con las que podría descubrirle nuevas formas de llegar a donde él sabía llevarla.

Se paró frente al quicio de la cocina, observándole desde allí, de espaldas a ella, cocinando. Y Rey se quedó con el aire atorado al pecho. Se maldijo, una y mil veces… Porque cada vez, cada vez era más difícil encontrar al monstruo que le habían dicho que encontraría.

-Veo que alguien se ha despertado.- Habló, todavía de espaldas, y Rey zarandeó la cabeza, saliendo del trance, preguntándose si sus andares habían sido tan evidentes o es que Kylo tenía el oído muy fino.- ¿Cómo ha dormido mi niña?- Rey alzó una comisura, acercándose.- ¿Tienes muchas agujetas?

-Algunas…- Habló, colocándose a su espalda y abrazándole. Haciendo que Kylo se quedara quieto al instante, sintiéndola. Disfrutándolo por un momento hasta que, dolorosamente, tuvo que apartarla.- ¿Tampoco puedo abrazarte?- Dijo, burlándose. Kylo se giró hacia ella, quedando frente a frente. Pasándole el pulgar por debajo de los ojos, apartando alguna legaña o quizá una pestañita.

-Sólo cuando te lo pida.- Y se agachó, dándole un beso suave en los labios que a Rey le supo frío en contraste a ella, quien estaba siempre con la temperatura corporal bastante alta.- Ve a la nevera y coge lo que quieras para beber, niña.

-¿Sabes… - Abrió la nevera, inspeccionando su interior, sorprendiéndose por lo llena que estaba en comparación con la suya, aunque eso fuera dejar el listón muy bajo. – que la mayor parte de la gente no pide los abrazos? – Se giró para mirarle, descubriendo que no le había quitado la mirada de encima y que un pequeño borde de calor en su pecho llameaba con orgullo. – Se aceptan sin más. – Cogió el brick de leche para su té y el bote de chocolate antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe de cadera mientras Kylo dejaba un plato repleto de crepes sobre la mesa. Sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Y se puede saber qué estoy tratando de enseñarte? – Le vio apoyar los puños sobre el tablero y adelantarse hacia ella. Otra vez, demasiado cerca de su cara. Y su pregunta le había desconcertado por completo, perdiendo el hilo de a dónde quería llegar con eso.

-Que me estás enseñando… ¿El qué? – Se quedó quieta donde estaba mientras Kylo se movía hacia ella, le cogía de las mejillas con una mano y le sostenía la cabeza con la otra, acunándola y presionando su cuerpo con el suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que me pides cuando te toco, nena? – Rey boqueó al caer por dónde iban los tiros y Kylo copió su gesto antes de alzar las comisuras. – Dilo.

\- Te pido permiso para correrme. – Cedió. Y le gustó esa mirada suya cuando lo dijo.

-El orgasmo no llega sin más, sino cuando yo lo digo. – Ejerció una suave presión con la mano en sus mejillas y sus dedos le pellizcaron los labios, haciéndole desviar la mirada hacia ellos, jugando. - ¿No lo hace eso diferente a los demás? – Y su mirada volvió a sus ojos, estremeciéndola hasta que sólo pudo asentir.

Y supuso que esa era la respuesta que precisaba, porque la sonrisa se extendió por su cara antes de soltarla y sentarse mientras Rey lidiaba como buenamente podía con ese fuego que crecía en ella, que era como un motor de combustión en la parte de atrás de su corazón porque cada vez que la miraba así, se le aceleraba.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y fue a sentarse en la silla frente a él cuando volvió a llamarle la atención.

-¿Qué haces, niña? – Rey se quedó a medio camino de apoyar el culo en la silla y sus agujetas gritaron en protesta. ¿Que qué hacía? ¿No era obvio? Le miró como si lo fuera y él chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza, empujándose un poco para apartarse de la mesa. Le miró, un poco perdida. Era demasiado pronto para ella y estaba sin su dosis de azúcar mínima para carburar. Pero cuando Kylo se mantuvo en silencio, cayó en lo que le estaba diciendo sólo con la mirada. ¡Oh, venga ya!

-¿En serio? – Fue más una pregunta retórica que por confirmación pero quizás se viera generoso para darle una explicación lógica. Pero no. Toda su respuesta fue recostarse sobre el respaldo de la silla, esperando. Esperándola.

Y Rey se encogió de hombros, rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a él y situarse hasta sentarse en su regazo. Rey sabía que si esto se lo hubieran pedido hace tan solo un mes, se habría reído a carcajadas de camino a la puerta. Pero con él era… En fin, bueno,… Lo que fuera necesario, ¿no? Lo que fuera necesario. Lo pensaba una y otra vez mientras veía la forma en la que sus ojos acariciaban sus muslos desnudos sin ni siquiera rozarla antes de alzar la mirada hasta ella.

-¿Qué modales son estos de no llevar bragas cuando te invitan a la mesa, nena? – Y ahí estaba ese tono grave de lobo feroz que hacía que se le llenara la tripa de vértigo. Se mordió el labio mientras tragaba saliva y le veía coger una crepe, untarlo con cuidado y contar un trozo.

-Apenas he conseguido pasar las manos por las mangas, Kylo. – Se atrevió a mirarle. – No iba a hacer ni un esfuerzo más sin tener el estómago lleno. – Él pinchó un pedazo y puso el tenedor frente a ella, que ya se relamía y pudo sentir estómago retorcerse con un rugido.

\- Sin excusas, nena. Me gusta que me provoques. – Ella abrió la boca para alcanzar el trocito de crepe untado en chocolate que le llamaba con gula justo cuando él lo apartaba. – Pero la próxima vez que te invite a mi mesa o a cualquier otra, vas a ir igual. – Y ahora sí, dejó que ella se llevara su primer pedacito de desayuno a la boca, viendo cómo ponía los ojos en blanco de puro gusto, más centrada en saciar su hambre que en su orden. Y Kylo sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. - ¿Qué acabo de decirte?

\- Que la próxima vez… - Se llevó la mano a la boca mientras hablaba a medio tragar. – que comamos juntos, no lleve bragas. – Y Kylo partió otro trozo de crepe, acercándolo a su boca justo cuando ella entreabría los labios. - ¿Tienes pensado invitarme a muchas comidas? – Le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia él y apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, mirándole a ras de las cejas sin perder un solo detalle, intuyendo cómo cientos de engranajes se movían en su cabeza por una respuesta calculada.

Kylo tomó aire, como un piloto de carreras de vainas antes de que dieran el pistoletazo de salida, sólo que Rey ya lo había dado. “¿Tienes pensado invitarme a muchas comidas?” ¡Oh, por la fuerza! Si por él fuera… Joder, si por él fuera sería capaz de meterla entre sus costillas, sin soltarla jamás, refugiándola de todo, absolutamente todo. Si por él fuera le invitaría a todas las comidas que quisiera, con la condición de comérsela después… Y sonrió, poniendo la vista perdida mientras Rey le empezaba a mirar preocupada. Preguntándose qué estaría pasando por su cabeza.

Rey se adelantó un poco, tomando la taza de café de Kylo y acercándola a él, dándole un suave toquecito con ella en el pecho, consiguiendo que él bajara la mirada y regresara a la tierra. Mirando sus manitas, sujetar aquella taza negra y mate que él no tardó en aceptar, dándole un trago, sintiendo los ojos de la chica sobre él. Observándole sin perder detalle.

Y dio un trago largo, más de lo que hubiera preferido… Pero quería tiempo, ansiaba tiempo, más y más tiempo. Quería retrasar ese momento todo cuanto pudiera… Pero ya era tarde.

-Tengo pensadas muchas cosas, nena…- Y Rey sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, atendiéndole mientras Kylo ahora contemplaba su taza de café, girando el líquido dentro del recipiente con movimientos circulares propiciados por el vaivén de su muñeca.- Quizá demasiadas…- Y ella achicó un ojo.

-¿Demasiadas?- Él alzó ambas cejas y Rey se mordió el labio por dentro. El tonito melancólico que usó Kylo no le dio buenas vibraciones.- ¿Eso es bueno, no?- Y él se alzó los hombros.

-No… No lo es, niña mía.- Y Rey frunció el ceño, mirándole sin entenderle. Kylo dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes de frotarse los ojos, intentando relajarlos y relajarse con ellos.

-¿Por qué no?- Y Kylo sólo puso la vista al frente, totalmente perdido. Observando a la nada sin saber hacia dónde girar los mandos de su nave para poder guiarse en su cabeza. Y Rey empezó a sentir aquello como una despedida, como una amarga, cruel y terrible despedida que ponía un punto y final a todo avance que pudiera conseguir.  Sin Kylo no había avances y sin avances… Su misión se estancaba. Y debía impedirlo. “Lo que fuera necesario”. Así que bajó los ojos e intentó hablar triste.- ¿Ya no quieres… estar conmigo?- Y el tono le salió demasiado real y, para su condenada sorpresa, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en fingirlo.

Kylo se enderezó, mirándola con auténtico pavor. Joder, por supuesto que quería estar con ella. Y tanto que lo quería… Lo que no sabía es si ella iba a quererlo después de… Después de que le confesara todo. O una parte… O hasta donde viera que pudiera contar.

Observaba la carita de la chica, triste, desolada, asustada por recibir un “No, no quiero” como respuesta. Kylo sabía lo que se sentía, estaba en su misma posición. Alzó una mano, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado, con sumo cuidado, admirándola.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que preguntarle eso, nena.- Rey frunció el ceño.- Y… Es injusto que te hagas la pregunta ahora.

-¿Por qué?- Kylo alzó una comisura ante la curiosidad, ante su forma de cuestionarlo todo. Su niña, su curiosa niña.- ¿Por qué no ahora?- Y Kylo pasó el pulgar por toda su mejilla, deseando poder leer lo que sus pecas escribían en su piel.

-Porque no me conoces, nena.- Y ella le miró con cierto enfado pero luego, sin detenerse, cambió a un gesto de desubicación. Y Kylo suspiró bajando la mano.- Niña… No sé si sabes quién soy.- Rey juntó ambas manos en su regazo, conduciendo una a su muñeca, apretando y conectando el micrófono sutilmente, sin dejar de mirarle. E hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.- ¿Sabes quién soy?- Y ella asintió.- ¿Quién soy, nena?

-Kylo Ren… El dueño de los cines Stelar Eclipse.- Y él alzó con amargura una comisura para ladear varias veces la cabeza.

-Eso es una parte del todo.- Rey frunció el ceño y bajó los ojos, como si pensara, pero entonces volvió a mirarle, como si desconociera su identidad.

-¿Entonces…?- Kylo se estaba asfixiando, sintiendo un calor horrible, una sensación desagradable, una angustia terrible y un nervio completamente perturbador.- ¿Entonces quién eres?- Él alzó la vista al techo antes de atrapar su mano.

-Todos aquellos quienes están en el cine trabajan para mí y para Hux.- Rey asintió rápidamente pero Kylo se adelantó.- Pero no sólo en el cine…- Y ella dejó de asentir.- Hay algo más. Algo que no sólo está en el cine, sino que llega a todo el barrio, llega a la ciudad, llega incluso más allá de esta región y de este planeta, además.- Desvió la mirada, punteándose el labio con los dientes, desviando la mirada y jugando a desencajar su mandíbula.

-No… No te sigo, Kylo.- Y él asintió. Por supuesto que no. Tomó aire, enfundándose fuerzas, y condujo los ojos a ella.

-¿Conoces lo que es La Primera Orden?- Y entonces a Rey se le fueron las expresiones. Abriendo los ojos por completo, mirándole con la boca entreabierta, quedándose quieta, dejando de respirar… Y para ella aquella reacción era de pura alegría interna intentando esconderla. Kylo iba a darle lo que tanto había buscado, iba a contárselo todo y ella iba a grabarlo… Pero desde la perspectiva de Kylo aquella reacción fue horrible, muy horrible. Y se arrepintió de haber abierto aquella brecha, aquella rotura que terminaría por romperles. Y Rey entonces regresó a la cocina, recordando donde estaba. Recordando que estaba frente a él y no debía perder la oportunidad. Se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndola y Kylo desvió al fin la mirada.

-¿Tú…?- Y él volvió a observarla.- ¿Tú eres parte de ello?- Kylo asintió y ella contuvo el aire.- ¿Qué eres?- Y esperó escuchar aquel apelativo que tanto asco le daba, que tanto había escuchado. Sería la confirmación definitiva, sería ponerle amargamente en el centro de la diana, el blanco perfecto, el nudo maestro que desarmaba todo, pero…

-Soy quien tiene el arsenal.- Y Rey le miró, deseando que dijera aquel nombre.- Junto a Hux. Guardamos el arsenal, lo preparamos para distribuir y seguimos órdenes que nos dicen a quién tenemos que hacerle llegar un cargamento.- Y Rey intentó ocultar su decepción ante aquello. Intentó saber por qué, qué había pasado, por qué narices no le había dicho “Soy el Líder Supremo”… Y entonces, recapacitó ¿Seguir órdenes?

-¿Seguir órdenes?- Kylo asintió lentamente y Rey le notaba incómodo, totalmente… Asustado. Y ella decidió sujetarle la mano con cuidado.- ¿De quién?

Kylo bajó la mirada hacia su mano, pequeña en comparación con la suya, sin poder evitar pensar en que los nudillos que ella apenas rozaba eran culpables de tanto dolor que no sabía cómo había permitido que esas mismas manos rozaran la piel de quien tanta paz le daba. Entonces Rey entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos y él cerró los ojos, sabiendo que aquel gesto había anulado por completo su valor para decirle que sería más seguro verla marchar, cerrarse en banda, guardar el secreto un poco más, aguantar un poco más… Ella le dio un ligero apretón e inclinó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

-De quien me ha convertido en un monstruo, Rey. Es mejor que no sepas de él. – Ella frunció el ceño. Aquella respuesta distaba mucho, muchísimo de esclarecer nada y no estaba ayudando. Y, joder, se sentía tan cerca… - Y haré cuanto pueda para que él tampoco sepa de ti.

\- Pero… - Se frenó a sí misma, incapaz de centrarse en una sola pregunta además de mantener su pose. Y le estaba costando, que la Fuerza le ayudara. Porque no estaba viendo ante ella a alguien que no pareciera consciente del daño que provocaba, sino que le pesaba. Como si estar contándoselo a ella, le hubiera hecho caer en la maldad de sus acciones. Y eso no era habitual en alguien sin conciencia. – Dime una cosa. – Le vio esperar. - ¿Eres el responsable de las muertes de los civiles que han salido a la luz últimamente?

-Rey, el negocio está cimentado en la guerra. Claro que soy responsable… - Se calló cuando la vio negar con la cabeza, extrañado tanto porque siguiera ahí, sentada sobre sus rodillas, sin huir despavorida, como por… todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Me refiero a si tú mismo, como parte de la Primera Orden, has matado a alguien. – Le vio tragar saliva. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente que preguntara? ¿Si la víctima lo merecía?

\- No. – Le confesó, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de nuevo hacia sus manos unidas. – Jamás aprendí a usar un arma, ni siquiera un blaster. – Rey se forzó a coger aire muy despacio y a soltarlo aun más lento, sin saber filtrar el alivio que la inundaba de repente a pesar del tono de fracaso con el que Kylo se lo estaba diciendo como si fuera… ¿Como si fuera una decepción? Frunció el ceño y bajó también la mirada a sus manos unidas antes de alzarlas ante ella y darle un beso en los nudillos para luego volver a dejarlas sobre su regazo. Cuando volvió a mirarle, su mirada le dio de lleno.

-¿Cómo se llama ese… jefazo?

-Líder Supremo. – Contestó. Y sin embargo, Rey se lo tomó como una corrección. Puso los ojos en blanco, simulando cierta cansinez.

-¿Cómo se llama el Líder Supremo? – Se atrevió a preguntarle. Por la Fuerza, necesitaba un nombre. Y rápido. Necesitaba sus objetivos claros. Necesitaba reajustar sus malditas dianas y las de toda la JEDI. Y ella tan sólo parecía estar dando con los gestos que hacían que Kylo se lo fuera diciendo todo poco a poco. Le miró a los ojos y esperó.

\- Snoke. – Y lo dijo con ese temor casi infantil de quien teme nombrar las pesadillas por miedo a que se hagan reales. Pero todo lo que podía ver Rey era que ese “Líder Supremo” también era “Responsable Supremo” de la Primera Orden y de todos sus crímenes. Lo tenía, lo tenía, joder, lo tenía. Ahí estaba. Aquello que no le cuadraba, ahí estaba. - ¿Sigues queriendo estar conmigo, niña? – Aquella pregunta la sacó de sí misma de vuelta a él. Pero, sobre todo, lo hizo ese tono. Sonaba casi derrotado, esperando que dijera “Pues no” y se marchará sin más. ¿Dónde estaba su Kylo feroz? ¿Dónde lo había enterrado el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de Snoke? Su mente carburaba a mil revoluciones por ideas. Asintió, aguantándole la mirada. - ¿Por qué? – Esa no se la esperaba. Y necesitaba tiempo.

Cogió aire profundamente y, sin soltar su mano, se levantó de su regazo para poder posicionarse a horcajadas sobre él, quedando frente a frente mientras su mente se iluminaba con una idea que, con un poco de suerte, le daría la respuesta a por qué el poderosísimo Kylo Ren se amedrentaba ante Snoke.

-Antes de que yo te responda a eso… - Se reacomodó, torciendo el gesto al sentir sus agujetas punzando en su carne tanto como sentía su sensibilidad rozando la áspera tela de sus vaqueros. - ¿Me contarías tu peor recuerdo? Esa experiencia de tu vida que te golpeara tan fuerte que te cambiase para siempre. – Le vio abrir la boca, con ese ceño fruncido y estaba casi segura de que se negaría. No podía permitírselo. No lo había visto venir pero no iba a tener muchas oportunidades como esta. La Fuerza no era tan generosa con ella. – Es importante para mí. – Le mantuvo la mirada, imprimiendo en ella toda su preocupación. – Para que yo pueda saber cuánto de todo esto puedo aceptar. – Su pecho se infló, expandiéndose, y ella no pudo evitar soltarle la mano, para poder sentir ambas sobre su cintura, y posar las suyas sobre su pecho. Deleitándose. Pero no mucho. Recordando su petición de “nada de caricias” antes de dejarlas quietecitas sobre sus hombros. - ¿Quieres que empiece yo primero?

\- ¿Si respondo a tu pregunta, tú responderás a la mía? – Rey asintió con vehemencia, alzando un poco las comisuras para que se mantuviera esperanzado en su respuesta. – Entonces, sí.

“Mierda… Pues ahí va”. Y, de repente, sentía toda su valentía esfumándose por los poros. Era un tema delicado, jodido cuanto menos. Pero era lo justo, si quería lo mismo de él. Suspiró y le miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no podría aguantarle la mirada mucho tiempo. No porque lo que le fuera a decir fuera mentira sino absolutamente lo contrario.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que había vivido en la calle? – Kylo asintió, afianzando sus grandes manos a sus caderas. – Bueno… - Se pasó un dedo por la ceja, dejando caer la mirada, entristecida de repente sólo con pensarlo. – Fui abandonada. – Soltó como si hubiera cargado toda la vida con veinte kilos de arena sobre su espalda. – Mis padres me abandonaron. – Se corrigió. – Ni siquiera sabría decirte qué edad tendría yo por aquel entonces. ¿Cinco? – Alzó la mirada hacia él, como si Kylo fuera a saberlo. Volvió a apartarla, negando con la cabeza. – Hace mucho que olvidé sus caras, muchísimo. Pero siempre me acuerdo de aquel día. Vivíamos en cuartito de una casa vieja, destartalada, vacía y decrépita. Yo apenas pasaba mucho tiempo en ella pero mis padres sí, tomando cosas que les dejaban mal y yo no entendía. Y, un día, al volver a casa, les vi marcharse. Les estaba viendo irse. Y les grité. Y corrí tras ellos. Y grité aun más. Y ellos ni se giraron, sólo aceleraron aun más y desaparecieron. Recuerdo quedarme en mitad de aquella acera esperándoles. Toda la noche. Y todo el día siguiente. Y el siguiente hasta que desfallecí. Y cuando volví a despertarme, estaba en una cama. Los servicios sociales me habían metido en un orfanato. – De repente, alzó la mirada hacia él. Mierda. Ya la había cagado. Le había dicho que se había criado en la calle. – Me escapé en cuanto comí media despensa y la otra mitad me la llevaba debajo de la ropa. Y he de decir que es bastante difícil correr así. – Volvió a mirarle y respiró con cierto alivio al haber encauzado su historia. Pero sintió un alivio incluso más grande cuando no vio lástima en sus ojos. Sólo escuchaba. Y eso era mucho más de lo que había recibido de cualquiera que había sabido que no tenía apellido hasta que Obi-Wan le dio el suyo, cansado de aquellas miradas. Tragó saliva ante el recuerdo y sintió que tenía una piedra del tamaño de un puño en la garganta. Joder, aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía. – Del resto, te haces una idea. Una niña de cinco años, sola en la calle… - Se atoró y justo en ese momento sintió una de las manos de Kylo abandonar sus caderas y llevarla a su cara, alzándola hacia él, quitándole unas lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta de haber dejado caer, y mirándola como… Como si fuera una superviviente, no una víctima, como sí había hecho el resto del mundo. Sorbió por la nariz. – A día de hoy, aun hay días que me siento en la calle, sin hacer nada, sólo esperar. Como si eso fuera hacerles aparecer. Da igual que ni siquiera esté en Jakku. Allá donde yo vaya, les espero. Y me siento abandonada en todos los lugares.

Kylo observó a la chica, atento. Y se vio reflejado en ella de alguna manera pero no por el tema del abandono de sus padres que, aunque de alguna manera su madre le había dado la espalda cuando… Cuando aquello… Él no podía negarse, no después de tantos años, que seguía buscándola también porque con su padre… Aquello ya no tenía vuelta atrás de ninguna de las maneras.

Y Rey se pasó el dorso de la mano, torpemente, por debajo de los párpados. Desviando la cabeza como si ahora le diera vergüenza que viera cómo lloraba. Pero Kylo frenó su mano y se adelantó para llevar a cabo la tarea por sí mismo, observándola con aquella mueca de quien escucha, de quien empatiza. De quién no siente lástima sino admiración, una por haberse encontrado en la misma situación y ver que ambos habían salido adelante… De algún modo u otro.

-Perdona…

-No pidas perdón.- Susurró con aquella voz que conseguía acunarla mejor que nada. Y le adelantó el rostro, facilitándole el trabajo y dejándose hacer, dejándose cuidar, mientras Kylo observaba a su niña, admirando cada peca, cada arruga, cada marca… Preguntándose quién tendría el valor de abandonar a alguien como ella, tan compleja y tan completa en consecuencia. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, suave. Un roce. Y Rey no podía, no aguantaba más.

Quería abrazarle. Y todavía no le había contado su historia… Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos, observándole y encontrando las pupilas de Kylo al otro lado, mirándola como si pudiera escudriñar dentro de su alma. Y se vieran reflejados, de alguna manera.

Kylo tomó aire, bajando los ojos antes de acomodarla mejor sobre él, viendo como Rey siseaba al sentir un roce más intenso de lo que hubiera preferido en su sensible entrepierna. Y se agarró a los hombros de Kylo mientras éste volvía a recolocarla con más cuidado.

-Lo siento, nena, olvidé que sigues sensible…- Y sonrió, sacándole a ella una sonrisa.- Y además sin ropa interior.- Y se le acercó un poquito más, hasta pegar frente con frente, observándose sin poder escapar ninguno de los dos de la mirada del otro. Él rozó su mejilla con los nudillos, recreándose en su suavidad.- Joder, nena… Necesito saber el por qué.

-Antes cuéntame tu historia.- Y Kylo alzó con dolor una comisura. Ojalá pudiera, pero había trozos que había encerrado bajo llave. Rey alzó ambas manos, dejándolas a medio camino entre ellos dos, mirándole directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos y encontrándose una y otra vez. -¿Puedo?- Kylo frunció levemente el ceño.- ¿Puedo acariciarte?- Habló, bajando los ojos a sus labios durante un segundo antes de regresarlos donde los tenía al principio.- ¿Puedo tocarte?- Kylo hinchó el pecho y fue a negarse pero ella se adelantó.- Por favor…

-No te va a gustar tocarme, niña…- Susurró, suave, atrapándola en la red que tejían sus palabras, su entonación, como si fuera una especie de hechicero o un Hermano de la Noche, capaz de conjurar con su voz.

-Lo dudo mucho.- Él alzó una comisura, mirándola. Tan valiente y decidida. Y de hecho se lo estaba pensando, pero algo en él, Snoke, le hacía recular. No soportaría ver desde sus ojos una mirada piadosa, una mirada de compasión, de pena hacia él. Para nada lo soportaría. Y entonces notó el calor de sus manitas sobre su pecho, por encima de la camiseta. Joder, ansiaba su roce más que su condenada libertad.- Por favor…- Y se adelantó un poquito, con una sonrisa pilla.- Quizá sea un buen momento para que pienses una palabra de seguridad.- Y él rió nasalmente antes de acortar la poca distancia, atrapando sus labios.

-Tú todavía no tienes la tuya.- Rey le miró mientras se relamía.

-No sé si me hará falta.- Kylo ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa y Rey recorrió su pecho con la mano hasta que él gruñó, frenándola al momento.- ¿Qué tienes que no puedo tocar?

-Quizá lo mismo que tú en tus muñecas.- Y Rey se quedó petrificada. Oh, no, por favor, que no le pidiera un trueque, que no le pidiera ese trueque. “Tus muñecas por mi piel”, no. No, por favor… ¡Oh! Pero alzó la vista a él rápidamente, mirándole. Su cabecita había procesado una idea… Y aquello aclararía más cosas. O eso esperaba.

-¿Quizá…?- Él se quedó mirando su carita tierna, embelesado. Hechizado.- ¿Te las ha hecho él?- Y entonces no pudo más, sencillamente ella tiraba demasiado de él y le volvía vulnerable.

-¿Quieres saber mi historia todavía?- Rey asintió con dudas, esperando que saber la historia no quitara el poder deleitarse y pasarle las manos por el cuerpo como llevaba esperando hacer desde bastante atrás.- No puedo hacer nada por salir de donde estoy.- Rey parpadeó, sintiendo que se aceleraba. Por la Fuerza, cada frase suya tumbaba un pilar que había estudiado a conciencia para aquella misión.- No puedo, Rey… Estoy atrapado aquí. Me tiene atrapado desde… Desde hace demasiado tiempo.- Ella le miraba, ansiando más. Y Kylo seguía, seguía al ver que ella no lloraba por él, no se lamentaba por él.- Demasiado tiempo.

Entonces, Kylo dejó caer ambas manos a cada lado de la silla, como si se exhibiera ante ella sin hacerlo demasiado evidente. Y Rey se contuvo un poco, dudando en si estaba entendiendo bien aquello. Pero poco a poco llevó las manos al final de su camiseta, colándolas allí dentro y viéndole bajar la mirada, como si se avergonzara. Y Rey se adelantó, buscando sus ojos.

En el momento en el que hicieron contacto, ella bajó las manos, rozándole la piel… Y no esperaba aquel surco tan pronunciado, en un costado. Pero no retiró las manos, seguía mirándole y él a ella. Hasta que Rey no pudo más y se venció sobre él, besándole mientras pasaba las manos  con un poco más de seguridad. Percibiendo hendiduras, líneas rasposas, arrugas de cicatrices mal cosidas. Contrastando aquellos relieves con la suavidad de su lengua rozando la suya con una delicadeza que le quitaba la razón. Subió hasta su pecho mientras le sentía temblar y erizarse bajo su toque. El daño se extendía, tenía cicatrices, marcas y heridas en costra por todas partes… Y Kylo estaba temblando.

Temblando mientras agradecía aquel tacto y, a la vez, agradecía que la peor de todas sus marcas estuviera lejos. Lejos de allí. Luego, ella se separó, poniendo la frente sobre la de él, tomando aire mientras seguía acariciándole.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó antes de alzar los ojos a él, y le encontró asintiendo sin poder hablar. Con los ojos cerrados, dejándose hacer.- A mí también.- Y los abrió, encontrándola ahora con la cabeza gacha, observando sus manos por debajo de la tela de su camiseta.- Me gusta tocarte.- Y volvió a mirarle, electrocutándole al segundo. Y sacó las manos de allí para atraparle las mejillas, besándole y recreándose con su tacto. Dejando sus manos vagar libremente por el pelo, la cara… Hasta llegar al cuello, donde Kylo atrapó su muñeca, haciendo que ella se tensara de golpe.

Se separó de él un poco, tomando distancia y separándole un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente. Kylo se relamió, atrapando la saliva que le quedaba en los labios y Rey percibió aquello como un gesto de alguien que está escondiendo algo más gordo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kylo alzó los ojos a ella, mirándola. Y decidió saltar al vacío.

Con cuidado, condujo el agarre de su muñeca a su mano y empezó a arrastrarla en el aire hasta colocarla sobre el trapecio de su cuello. Y ya no había vuelta atrás cuando suavemente deslizó su mano con la de ella hasta llegar al centro de sus cervicales. Observó la cara de Rey cuando sus dedos pasaron por aquel trozo de metal, incrustado bajo su piel. Y vio la cara de la chica, ahora sí, reaccionar. Cambiando, evolucionando. Pasando de una expresión seria a una de sorpresa, una sorpresa amarga.  De la sorpresa al desconcierto. Y después, vio refulgir ese brillo de ira en sus ojos.

La chica boqueó, mirándole, siempre mirándole, como si apartar la vista de él durante un miserable segundo fuera a arrancarle de allí. E hizo ademán de hablar, de decir algo, pero por suerte se frenó a tiempo… Quería decirle cuánto le dolía saber aquello, cuánto comprendía su angustia, su dolor porque ella, Raelene, conocía esa tecnología… Pero Rey, esa misma Rey, no.

-¿Q-qué es?- Preguntó, palpándolo con los dedos, notando aquel bulto de metal que tenía anclado al tronco de sus nervios. Kylo deseó poder mentirle, deseó poder hacerlo, porque notaba en sus ojos, en su tono, aquel deseo de saber que todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza acerca de aquel chisme incrustado en su ser era mentira.

-Es mi condena…- Habló, tan estoico como quebradizo, su voz sonó débil, entrecortada, fina como el crujir de un cristal a punto de resquebrajarse ¿O acaso lo había hecho ya? Parpadeó, lentamente, tomando aire y mirándola, sintiendo un alivio horrible ante las caricias que le estaba proporcionando Rey en su cuello, intentando borrar cada segundo de horror que él había sufrido.- ¿Sabes lo que es una táser, nena?- Rey parpadeó, odiando escuchar aquello, odiando que se lo confirmara, que confirmara esa jodida realidad.- ¿Una pistola de electrochoque?- Rey asintió débilmente y Kylo tomó aire. Quería añadir algo… Pero no podía.

No podía añadir nada más. Le faltaba el aire y ella estaba allí, por el momento. Y sabía que quizá no duraría mucho. Que se iría, asustada, escandalizada. Y sería un cabo suelto que, ojalá, Hux no encontrara jamás. Porque no lo soportaría, no soportaría las consecuencias que aquello podría traer y…

-¿Él te ha… - Se quedó callada boqueando durante un segundo, mirándole a los ojos, sin dejar de rozar la dureza bajo la piel de su nuca. – te ha hecho esto? – Kylo no contestó, era incapaz. Le atoraba la vergüenza de sentirse como un títere. O un perro de presa en los peores días. - ¿Es por esto que no puedes…? – Kylo asintió y Rey no podía creérselo, no podía. Había visto la crueldad en un montón de formas y siempre había alguien dispuesto a sorprenderla con un nuevo ingenio. Ella había visto esos chips… En las placas comprimidas de una puta táser. No en el cuello de nadie. - ¿Hace cuánto? – Enredó los dedos en los mechones negros que rozaban su cuello, obligándole a quedarse con ella y no a los lugares en los que su mente le encerraba, sintiendo de nuevo ese fuego que le nacía del pecho cada vez que era testigo de una sola injusticia, esa ira que le exigía pedir explicaciones y enmendar el daño. Y joder. Joder. Ahora entendía los espasmos.

-Demasiado. –No iba a decirle que hacía veinte años que Snoke se encargaba él mismo de que se los cambiaran cuando se fundían. Porque Rey no tardaría en hacer cuentas llegando a la conclusión de que le habían captado siendo un crío. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que la miraba, veía esa rabia y esa determinación bullendo en ella como si se estuviera planteando ir directa a donde estuviera Snoke sólo para defenderle. – Demasiado tiempo.

Rey tragó saliva, desviando la mirada. Ahí tenía los resultados de su corazonada y ¿ahora qué? ¿De dónde sacaría la información que le quedaba para llenar todos esos vacíos? ¿Quién respondería a todas sus preguntas? ¿Cómo resolvería todas sus dudas? Y ¿Por qué parecía que todo el mundo habría preferido que Kylo fuera el mayor y único responsable de todo? ¿Sería precisamente por eso por lo que Kylo siempre se mostraba en público y no escondía sus actos? ¿Para terminar aquello cuanto antes aunque eso significara llevarse su vida por delante? Y entonces sintió que se le caía el corazón al suelo.

-¿Y no podrías quitártelo? – Le pasó los dedos por las sienes, peinándole hacia atrás los mechones.

-Tiene a mi madre en el punto de mira. – Vio a Rey boquear y tragarse la maldición que iba a decir. – Quiero que viva todo lo tranquila que pueda. Ya le jodí la vida lo suficiente como para ser también la razón de su muerte.

Y entonces, Rey se apoyó en sus hombros para impulsarse y lograr levantarse, moviéndose hasta posicionarse a su espalda, dejando caer una mano sobre su pecho, recorriéndole. Kylo atrapó esa manita con la suya, expectante, sin girarse aunque cada poro de su piel y cada sentido le gritaban que lo hiciera. Era Rey. Estaba a salvo con ella.

Luego sintió sus dedos retirándole el pelo de la nuca. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarle que hacía. Sintió cómo posaba los labios sobre la piel irritada de su cuello. Un beso. Y luego otro más ligero. Y otro que no se sentía más que un aleteo. La sintió recostando su pecho contra su espalda, apoyándose en él, pasando la mano libre por su pecho, tal y como acababa de descubrir que le encantaba hacer.

-Un día, - Le dijo muy, muy cerquita de su oído, extendiendo escalofríos por toda su espalda. – te quitaré eso, Kylo. – Y él giró la cara, inmovilizándola con la mirada antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso tan fiero que, de repente y sin saber muy bien cómo había maniobrado, se vio de nuevo sobre su regazo, enteramente sobre él. Y sin que le negara las caricias, pudiendo pasar las manos por su pecho, duro como una roca, por sus bíceps abultados, por sus hombros amplios y fuertes, por su pelo… Por la Fuerza, iba a costarle tener las manos lejos de su pelo. No podía dejar de tocarle, viéndose envuelta en ese beso húmedo, lento y profundo que  jugaba con su lengua, su paciencia y sus sentidos.

Kylo atrapó sus muñecas y las apresó a su espalda con solo una mano, obligándola a interrumpir el beso y a arquear la espalda hasta que sus pezones se advirtieron a través de los pliegues de la camiseta, llamando su atención antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos, relamiéndose.

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó de nuevo, colando su mano libre por el borde de la camiseta que se había agenciado ya como suya, rozando la piel de sus costados con los nudillos, en una caricia ascendente hasta la base de su pecho.

-¿Por qué, qué? – Rey sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba preguntando pero es que ella también sabía jugar a ese juego a pesar de su posición. Siseó cuando sintió sus nudillos atrapándole el pezón en un pellizco, endureciéndolo al instante y haciéndole dar un respingo, moviéndose contra él.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir conmigo? – Se inclinó sobre ella, apretándose más con su centro sensible y haciéndola apretar los dientes sin apartarle la mirada. – Quiero oírtelo decir.

\- ¿Vas a responderme tú también por qué quieres estar conmigo? – Y toda la respuesta que recibió fue que la pellizcara aún más fuerte, haciéndola jadear contra su boca.

-No me hagas repetírtelo, nena. – Y Kylo pudo ver en sus ojos cómo se planteaba si seguir provocándole o ceder, estrechando los ojos con picardía y humedeciéndose los labios.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de disfrutar de cualquiera de sus decisiones.

\- Porque me gustas con coraje, Kylo. – Le confesó, sin levantar el tono una décima más alto de lo que jadeaba. – Porque nunca, en mi vida, ni de lejos - Matizó cada palabra. – me había planteado hacer nada de lo que estoy haciendo contigo, ni dejarme hacer. – Y cada maldita palabra era cierta como un puñetazo. – Porque me estoy descubriendo a través de tus manos, sin miedo. – Cogió aire profundamente y se movió intentando acercarse aún más a él. Aunque ese movimiento le hiciera rozarse contra la dureza de sus vaqueros, cerrando los ojos al sentir una punzada incómoda en su centro y luego un hormigueo. Al abrirlos de nuevo, él la miraba como si pudiera memorizarla, como si pudiera tener un mapa de su cara en cuanto cerrara los ojos para el momento en el que ella no estuviera justo ante él. – Porque me pones valiente perdida.

\- Joder, nena. – Cerró los ojos, tan sólo un parpadeo más largo de lo habitual, cabeceando hacia un lado antes de volver a centrarse en ella. Cada palabra había sido como un golpe en el centro del pecho.

Acumular cicatrices no le había preparado para la marca que le dejaría aquello.

 


	18. Borrador de Guión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey loses a bet ... And that has its consequences.  
> She will be "punished" throughout the day. But, in the end, it almost seems like she wins.

CAPÍTULO 18. BORRADOR DE GUIÓN.

 

Rey no podía, sencillamente no podía, y se estaba arrepintiendo. Allá le iba otra arcada poco disimulada, y no se había comido ni media natilla desde que Kylo había puesto aquella condenada película.

Se le hincharon los mofletes otra vez, mientras se adelantaba inconscientemente en el sofá, llevándose rápidamente la mano a la boca, resaltando la evidencia, lo que no esperaba que pasara, al menos cuando aceptó aquella apuesta. Y es que por algo la había aceptado ¿No? Porque pensaba que podría con ello… Y no. La realidad le golpeó en las narices como cada maldita secuencia que se proyectaba ante ellos.

¡Joder! Aquella escena le había superado por completo ¡Oh, por la Fuerza! Le dolía en el ego pero es que no había podido con más de dos cucharadas. Y le miró de reojo, tan tranquilo, con la natilla terminada mientras relamía la cucharilla sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Y Rey esperaría encontrarle regodeándose, restregándole su fracaso… Pero no, estaba inmerso, con una media sonrisa, como si hubiera vuelto a otra época.

Rey se reacomodó, cambiando el codo con el que se sujetaba al posa-brazos del sofá mientras extendía un poco más las piernas, facilitándole a Kylo las caricias que le hacía en los gemelos, suavemente, al tenerla acostada al contrario que él. Aquel gesto pareció sacarle de la película y dirigir la mirada hacia ella, quién la desvió rápidamente hacia la pantalla. Y entonces pudo notar la sonrisa de Kylo ensanchándose, percibiéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿Quieres que te ayude a terminártela?- Habló con recochineo.

-No, puedo yo sola…

-Claro…- Habló, acomodándose mejor, removiéndose para colocar las piernas que llevaban ya veinte minutos doblegadas, dándole espacio a ella para que se tumbara mejor, de lado, en el sofá.- ¿Te dejo otra hora y media para que te la termines?

-Eh, todavía me quedan unos minutos antes de que termine…- Habló, bajando la vista a la natilla y recordando aquella jodida escena. Y otra arcada suave que le sacó a Kylo una risita nasal.

-¿Para que termines qué? ¿Potando en mi alfombra?- Rey tomó aire, serenándose antes de mirarle, amenazante.- Vamos, niña, acepta la derrota.- Rió.

-No, todavía puedo… Ganar.- Y aguantó la respiración antes de llevarse una cucharada, bastante generosa, a la boca. Kylo no perdía detalle, viendo cómo Rey se esforzaba por no perder la apuesta y sonriendo al ver que se le estaba atragantando la situación como aquel postre amarillo.

Rey rememoró la escena sin querer… Rememoró aquel chorro de pus que la madre del protagonista lanzó sin querer a la natilla de un invitado y este… En fin…

No pudo más y aceptó aquello mientras tragaba a duras penas la última cucharada que iba a dar, adelantándose para dejar en la mesita del café, frente al sofá, el envase con la cuchara dentro. Y Kylo sonrió, victorioso mientras ella se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano… Entonces allá salían los créditos finales y Kylo pausó la película.

-Me da que alguien no tiene mucho estómago.- Habló, levantándose y dirigiéndose al reproductor para quitar aquella cinta, propia de su colección cinéfila.

-Tengo estómago.- Kylo asintió como si quisiera darle la razón para que se quedara contenta. Y Rey se enfureció un poco más.- ¡Lo tengo!

-Sí, sí…- El sarcasmo plasmado en sus palabras enervaba a Rey de mala manera. Kylo cerró la caja del VHS, haciendo resonar aquel clac por todo el salón, antes de enderezarse frente al televisor.- Ya lo he visto.

-¡Pero a ti no te ha dado impresión porque conoces esa película! ¡Todo era nuevo para mí!- Kylo alzó la mano.

-No has querido hablar condiciones. Te dije que iba a ponerte una peli que impediría que te comieras el postre.- Rey hinchó los mofletes mientras Kylo se acercaba a ella.- Y tú has dicho “Oh, yo voy a comérmelo igual”.- Atrapó las mejillas de Rey con una mano.- Y yo dije “veremos”…- Y apretó los mofletes de la chica, deshinchándolos.- Y vaya que sí lo hemos visto, nena.- Soltó sus mejillas antes de marcharse hacia una de las puertas del pasillo, donde parecía tener un pequeño despacho lleno de estanterías con películas junto a un ordenador.- “Braindroid” no es moco de pavo, niña.

 

Rey se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose en aquel sofá gris oscuro aterciopelado mientras observaba su reflejo en la pantalla del televisor –y vaya pedazo televisor- con cierta rabia. ¿Qué si tenía estómago? ¡Por favor, claro que tenía estómago! ¡Había visto cuerpos desmembrados y demás calamidades humanas en su trabajo! Pero ninguna de ellas las había enfrentado comiendo. Y sentía que había hecho el ridículo delante de él… Uno muy grande. Y es que ¿A quién se le ocurre? A ella, por supuesto, seguirle una apuesta en cuanto a películas se refiere…

Y repasó la conversación que habían tenido exactamente una hora y media atrás, mientras comían en su casa.

_-¿En serio estás apartando el tomate?- Preguntó ella._

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque me da asco.- Rió._

_-Vaya que eres blandito.- Y recordó cómo él había alzado la cabeza ante esa pelota de vuelta, quizá ofendido después de la conversación que habían tenido aquella mañana… Pero era todo lo contrario, a Kylo se le había ocurrido algo._

_-¿Blandito yo?- Ella asintió ante su tono de juego en vez de ofensa, sintiendo un leve alivio.- Nena, soy capaz de ponerte una película que te dé tantas arcadas que te impida comerte el postre._

_-¡Jah! Yo voy a comerme el postre igualmente.- Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que conseguía hacerle perder el norte, el sur y cada punto cardinal hasta dejar su brújula mental escacharrada._

_-Veremos._

_-¿Qué te apuestas?_

 

-¡Nena!- Escuchó que le llamaba desde la habitación, haciendo que Rey regresara a la tierra al instante.- ¡Ven aquí, niña! Vamos a cobrarnos esa apuesta…

Y Rey se levantó del sofá, temblorosa, ansiosa… Anticipada. Anduvo por el pasillo, jugueteando, zigzagueando como si no supiera lo que iba a pasar –que en parte no lo sabía con seguridad- hasta llegar a aquella habitación, donde Kylo la esperaba, sentado en la cama y con una caja pequeña y negra a su lado. Se le quedó mirando, y él a ella, hasta que le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que entrara al cuarto.

-Ven aquí, niña. –Habló, tomándola por la muñeca y conduciéndola frente a él.- Pon el pie aquí.- Dijo, haciendo que Rey alzara la pierna frente a él, abriéndose, dejando apoyado el pie al lado de las piernas de él. Exhibiéndose. Y Kylo condujo la mano hasta su centro, acariciándola. Todavía no había ido a ponerse unas braguitas y él iba a aprovechar eso al máximo.

Rey se mordió el labio y Kylo sacó, con la mano libre, una especie de vibrador pequeño en forma de U, color granate. Rey habló, apoyándose en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio frente a él mientras Kylo intentaba lubricarla con lo que ella segregaba.

-Yo no…- Dijo Rey, haciendo que Kylo alzara la mirada hacia ella.- Yo nunca he usado un vibrador.- Y Kylo sonrió, ampliamente.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de cambiar eso, nena. – Acto seguido, se llevó el pulgar a la boca, humedeciéndolo con una suave succión antes de acariciarla con él, alzando la mirada hacia ella al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suave suspiro que acompañaba al gesto. Rey podía sentir su propia humedad resbaladiza deslizándose, puede sentir que se vuelve más y más pesada bajo la mirada hambrienta de Kylo. Tan preparada para él, con tan poco… Entonces sumerge un dedo en ella, que gime en cuanto vuelve a sacarlo, cubierto con su excitación.

-No va a darnos tiempo. – Le dijo con la respiración entrecortada, hundiendo los dedos en sus amplios hombros, atrayendo su atención a lo que decía. – Abrimos el cine en una hora… - y se le mezcló la última palabra con un gemido cuando sintió cómo sus caricias volvían a su núcleo más sensible.

-No necesitamos tanto tiempo, niña. – Y, como si sentenciara aquello, introdujo un segundo dedo en ella, provocándole un temblor que hizo que le clavara las uñas, de repente dudosa de su estabilidad. – Mírate. – Era él quien no se perdía ni un solo detalle en ella, de su cara y sus expresiones, ni de su cuerpo y su forma de responder. Movió los dedos en ella al compás del pulgar. – No lo necesitas.

Rey tampoco se perdía ni un uno de sus gestos, ni la forma en la que sus músculos se movían bajo la tela de la camiseta, ni el modo en el que la miraba mientras sacaba los dedos de ella y se los llevaba a la boca, saboreándola como si fuera almíbar. Cuando le vio alcanzar el vibrador, ya podía sentir todo su cuerpo zumbando de expectación bajo su piel. Hizo que unos de los extremos del cacharrito se rozara entre sus pliegues, provocándola, humedeciéndolo hasta que lo sintió en su entrada y, con una lentitud pasmosa y controlada, quedó perfecta y cómodamente colocado, presionando un punto en ella que hacía que se le pusieran los ojos en blanco y sus paredes se apretaran a su alrededor. Cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada, le sintió colocar el apéndice del vibrador sobre su clítoris y maldijo internamente. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser un infierno para su sensibilidad.

Kylo se apartó un poco de ella, ladeando la cabeza para apreciar cómo le quedaba antes de alzar la mirada hacia ella, con una sonrisa contenida en las comisuras.

-¿Bien? – Le preguntó, expectante. Rey asintió, amoldándose a la sensación de tener algo dentro de ella. – ¿Ves como no hemos tardado nada? – Rey frunció el ceño mientras bajaba el pie del colchón al suelo y dejaba que Kylo se irguiera ante ella. – Vístete. – Le pasó la mano por el pelo y le besó la frente antes de dirigirse al armario aún relamiéndose los dedos.

\- Pero… - Se giró hacia él, confundida. Y él la miró como si nada. – ¿Voy a trabajar con esto…? – Él le contestó afirmativamente con un gruñido nacido de la garganta mientras seleccionaba su ropa del día y ella no podía creérselo. – Pero… - Repitió, sin saber y Kylo desanduvo su camino hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona lo que llevas? – Rey negó con la cabeza al tiempo que él se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. – Pues es tan sencillo como que lo controlo yo. – Ella alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

\- Menuda sorpresa. – Respondió sin poder evitar el sarcasmo.

-¿Verdad que sí? – Le siguió. – Mira aquí. – Y le cogió de la barbilla para que inclinara la cabeza hacia la pantalla de su teléfono. - ¿Ves esta barra de aquí? – Rey asintió a duras penas por su agarre. – Es la intensidad a la que queremos que tu nuevo amigo vibre. – Rey, aun con la cabeza gacha por la presa que ejercía su mano, alzó la mirada hasta él. De repente, notaba la boca sequísima. – Mira. Vamos a hacer una prueba. – Y deslizó el dedo por la barra, apenas unos milímetros. Y ella lo sintió en su interior, encogiéndose entre la sorpresa y el gusto repentino. – ¿Te gusta, nena? – Ella asintió sin poder liberarse del apretón de sus dedos en sus mejillas. – Pues esto es el mínimo, mi niña. – Ella abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que se le escapaba un gemido. Había intentado decirle algo, lo que fuera. Contestarle para recuperar algo de orgullo, aunque eso fuera provocarle y empeorar su situación. Pero sólo había logrado gemir. – Y vas a llevarlo todo el día. – Kylo ya no pudo resistirse más. Esos labios entreabiertos, esos soniditos que se le escapaban, y esa mirada confusa, expectante, rabiosa y aun así permisiva y aceptando su posición, le volvían loco. Y eliminó la distancia entre ellos para atraparle los labios en un beso, demorándose en su boca, en su lengua respondiendo a la suya, suave ante su ferocidad, accediendo a ofrecerle todo lo que él reclamaba de ella. Desvió su boca, dejando un sendero de besos por su mejilla y su pómulo lleno de pecas, hasta su oreja. – No me obligues a ordenártelo, nena. – Y le pellizcó el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes antes de soltarle la cara, volver a dejar el vibrador a cero y encaminarse al baño. – Te quiero vestida antes de que yo vuelva.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Rey se atrevió a coger aire, estupefacta ante sus circunstancias y lo que estaba haciendo. O lo que estaba a punto de pasarle. Ir a trabajar, con un vibrador en ella que podía controlar él a su antojo. Joder, era de locos. Su vida en este momento era una puta locura. Había perdido las riendas por completo. Y lo más absurdo de todo aquello es que, si era un poco honesta consigo misma, al menos en el plano sexual, no era algo que le molestara. Era caótico, imprudente y una maldita insensatez por su parte pero… Joder, se sentía tan bien. Se sentía bien todo. Se sentía bien lo que él le hacía a todo su cuerpo, y se sentía bien el simple hecho de dejarse llevar. Por una vez, no controlarlo todo. Por peligroso que fuera.

Se quitó su camiseta, dejándola a su lado de la cama, antes de empezar a vestirse con cierta prisa. Se dijo a sí misma que era por la costumbre, pero lo cierto es que una parte de ella quería seguir sus órdenes de buena gana. Y se estaba poniendo los calcetines cuando Kylo apareció por la puerta y al instante, aquel maldito cacharro empezó a vibrar en ella de nuevo desestabilizándola hasta que cayó de culo sobre el borde de la cama.

-¡EH! – clamó, mirándole con indignación, como si estuviera haciendo trampas justo cuando ella jugaba limpio. – Sólo me quedan las deportivas, no vale.

\- ¿Saldrías a la calle sin calzarte o sólo lo has dicho para llevarme la contraria? – Se recostó de lado contra el quicio de la puerta, con el teléfono en su mano.

\- Yo no… - Y tuvo que cerrar las piernas de golpe al sentir que vibraba un poquito más fuerte, presionando en ese punto dentro de ella que la dejaba temblando, mientras él se acercaba a ella, un paso tras otro, como un animal al acecho, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo. Y aquello seguía vibrando al tiempo que le veía arrodillarse ante ella, cogerle un tembloroso pie con las manos y ponerle la deportiva. Y lo mismo con el otro. Luego alzó la mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Lista para marcharnos? – Le preguntó, regodeándose. Y Rey ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para responderle con suspicacia. Sólo asintió, tragando saliva, incapaz de saber si lograría levantarse. Kylo le tendió la mano y… Soltó un bufido. Ni de coña. Ni de puta coña. Por puro orgullo, se pondría en pie ella sola.

Cuando consiguió erguirse ante él, no habría podido decir quién de los dos tenía más orgullo en la mirada.

…

 

El trayecto en moto fue sencillo, rápido. Llegaron antes al cine de lo que Rey hubiera querido, estar sentada era más fácil que de pie… Y algo le decía que hoy lo iba a tener todo en contra, que quizá Kylo se las ingeniaría para tenerla de pie casi toda su jornada, de un lado a otro.

Bajó de la moto con su ayuda mientras no dejaba de cavilar, andando, cogiéndose de vez en cuando del brazo de Kylo para no trastabillar y terminar en el suelo, desplomada. La vibración era mínima, pero podía notarla, vaya que si podía. Además, Kylo le había dejado el asunto blandito y receptivo antes de colocarle aquel instrumento.

Entraron juntos por la puerta del cine, pasando junto al taquillero de tiquetes donde Rogua se les quedó mirando hasta que Kylo volteó hacia él, provocándole enderezar la cabeza y seguir a lo suyo, como debía ser.

Rey se adelantó, abriendo la puerta y Kylo la sostuvo, facilitándole la entrada a la chica, quien pasó primero, notando la mirada indiscreta de Aphra, sonriéndole de medio lado, pues ya era la segunda vez que les veía llegar al trabajo juntos pero, en esta ocasión, con Rey tomándole del brazo.

-Kylo…- Habló Aphra, alzando la mano y consiguiendo que él detuviera el paso mientras Rey siguió andando hacia las escaleras.- Hux está arriba, me ha pedido que te diga que quiere hablar contigo.

-Gracias, Aphra.- Respondió tras asentir con la cabeza, reanudando el ritmo hacia las escaleras, pillando a Rey subiendo con dificultad.

Le pasó el brazo por la cintura, recreándose en su toque, aprovechando la intimidad que les dejaba aquel tramo en el cine. Y consiguió atraerla hacia él, quedando él recostado en la pared con ella frente a él, sujeta por sus brazos.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa, nena?- Habló antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.- Por mucho que te alejes, eso que te he puesto no va a dejar de vibrar.- Y ella asintió sin saber por qué. No tenía el cerebro listo para pensar. Kylo entonces le dio un suave azote en la nalga derecha.- Ve a trabajar, niña… Y no te lo quites a menos que quieras una reprimenda de las malas.- Ella se acercó a él como si fuera a besarle y Kylo ladeó la cabeza, facilitándolo, pero Rey se quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara, hablando entre dientes, gruñendo.

-La reprimenda voy a dártela yo como sigas jugando así conmigo, Kylo.- Y se apoyó en su pecho antes de lamerle los labios con la lengua.- No me molestes mientras trabajo.- Habló, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro.

Y se separó de él, subiendo por las escaleras y dejándole allí, acostado en la pared, mirándola, perdiéndose en el contoneo sutil de sus caderas, en su trasero… Sonrió cuando vio que desaparecía tras llegar al piso superior, haciendo que él se irguiera y se encaminara al despacho de Hux, pasándose la mano por la cabeza, peinándose antes de llamar con los nudillos.

-¿Hux?- Abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza. El pelirrojo alzó la suya, mirándole y haciéndole un gesto para que se adentrara allí.- Me ha dicho Aphra que querías hablar.- El pelirrojo asintió, cerrando una libreta antes de centrar toda su atención en Kylo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Esta noche tenemos que acudir a un evento.- Kylo asintió, intentando ocultar lo poco que le apetecía.

-¿Un negocio?- Hux asintió.

-Uno gordo. Hemos quedado en el club, para cerrarlo definitivamente.

-¿Dathomir?

-Mejor todavía…- Kylo alzó las cejas, indicándole que prosiguiera pues no se hacía una idea. Y Hux se adelantó sobre la mesa, provocando que Kylo le imitara.- Mandalore.- Kylo dejó caer la mandíbula y abrió los ojos, sorprendido mientras Hux alzaba una comisura, asintiendo.

-¿Mandalore?- Hux asintió.- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio, Kylo.- El mencionado tuvo que recostarse en la silla, sintiendo un mareo propio de un gran peso de responsabilidad posarse en sus hombros.

-¿Quién?- Hux ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Quién ha pedido el cargamento?- Hux sonrió un poco más y Kylo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- ¿Los Fett?- Y Hux asintió lentamente mientras el moreno soltaba un resoplido y empezaba a sonreír a la par que su socio.- Por la puta Fuerza, Hux…

-Ya te digo…- Y el pelirrojo sacó dos vasos de whisky del armario escondido tras su escritorio al igual que una botella de licor de Arkanis, planeta natal del pelirrojo. Éste sirvió las copas le acercó una al moreno, quien no tardó en aceptarla y brindar con Hux.

-Que la Fuerza nos libere.- Pronunció Kylo, alzando la copa mientras Hux asentía antes de dar un trago. - Él se llevó la copa a los labios pero el líquido cobrizo apenas llegó a rozar sus labios. – ¿Podemos cubrirlo? – Rodó la copa entre sus dedos. Podían cubrir cualquier cantidad, tenían el jodido monopolio de armas de la Galaxia. Su pregunta iba por otros derroteros. Hux asintió, con su seriedad habitual.

\- He estado revisando nuestros números. – Dejó su copa en el posavasos. – Sólo con lo que tenemos en el sótano, hay más que suficiente para cubrir el encargo. – Kylo suspiró aliviado, dando ese trago por fin. Sería una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que no tenían que depender de Snoke. Cualquier oportunidad para alejarse de él, por mínima e irreal que fuera, suponía una tregua que celebraba respirando tranquilo.

-Y no han dicho nada, ¿no? – Hux negó con la cabeza. A Kylo le habría sorprendido que así fuera. Los mandolarianos eran gente reservada. Y, a decir verdad, en cuanto ellos entregaban su mercancía, se desligaban de cualquier contienda. Su negocio era la guerra, pero finalizaba en cuanto estas empezaban. – Mejor. – Se bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso de un trago, al tiempo que sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y volvía a guardarlo escondiendo una sonrisa. - ¿Algo más?

-No sé, tú dirás. – Le contestó críptico el pelirrojo. Kylo frunció el ceño mientras se servía otra copa. - ¿Alguna novedad con la chica? – Kylo bajó los hombros, apartando la mirada un segundo antes de volver a centrarla en él. - ¿Lo sabe ya?

-Lo sabe. No todo. – Le concedió. – Pero lo sabe.

-¿Ha venido hoy a trabajar? – Kylo asintió. Lo que le daba a entender a Hux que la chica ya estaba dentro de la organización, de algún modo, aunque fuera de forma periférica. - ¿Conoce los riesgos?

-¿La está amenazando alguien? – Contraatacó. Y sin embargo, Hux sólo se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Intuyo que la llevarás esta noche al club. – Kylo asintió, aunque ella ni siquiera lo sabía aun. Rey iba a convertirse en un objetivo tan evidente como lo era él. Así que la gente debía saber que esa chica estaba bajo su protección. Con todas las consecuencias. – Cuidado, Ren.

Kylo le aguantó la mirada un segundo, un segundo demasiado largo, antes de darse la vuelta sobre sus talones y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

…

 

Ahí estaban. De nuevo, esos dichosos papelitos color malva con letras pomposas y recargadas en un único trazo. ¿Se podía ser más hortera? Puso los ojos en blanco, guardándose los post-its en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabina y se dirigía a las escaleras.

Apenas había llegado al hall cuando dio de lleno con la mirada emocionada de Aphra, gesticulando y haciéndole aspavientos para que se acercara a su puesto. Rey tamborileó sobre el expositor en cuanto llegó.

-Hola, Aphra. – Le sonrió. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola, pichón. – La vio cruzar los brazos sobre la vitrina y apoyar la barbilla en el centro de ambos. Rey frunció el ceño sin mitigar su sonrisa ante su nuevo apelativo. Parecía que en este cine, todo el mundo era incapaz de llamarla por su nombre. Empezaba a ver que era una causa perdida.  – No sé. – Se encogió de hombros, alzando los ojos al techo, casi soñadora. – Cuéntamelo tú.

\- ¿Yo? – Se hizo la tonta, aun a sabiendas de que no iba a colar. - ¿Yo, por qué? – Aphra le guiñó un ojo, y a Rey se le escapó la risa, delatándose. – No hay nada que contar.

\- Eso sí que es una mentira de las gordas. – Le culpó señalándola con el dedo índice. – Se trata de Kylo Ren y tuvisteis bronca desde el segundo día. – Metió la mano en el escaparate y cogió un puñado de palomitas. – Lo que menos me creo es que no haya nada que contar. – Se llevó una palomita a la boca. – Te hubiera pasado que me dijeras que hay poco que contar. – Dos palomitas. – Aunque no me lo creyera. – Un pellizco de palomitas. - ¿Pero nada que contar? ¿Nada de nada? – Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar caer en su boca todas las palomitas que quedaban en su puño. – Eso sí que no cuela.

Rey sonrió y se mordió el labio, con el pecho de repente encendido con cierto entusiasmo. Se encogió de hombros, soltando una risa nasal que corroboraba exactamente todo lo que había dicho la morena. Volvió a tamborilear las manos sobre el expositor y boqueó para coger aire cuando volvió a sentir aquella vibración que le hizo dar un respingo, juntar las rodillas y esconder la cara entre los brazos, intentando controlar los temblores para que no fueran evidentes, al tiempo que sentía cómo su centro se contraía y se empapaba, hiperestimulado.

Al notar la mano de Aphra sobre su hombro, se atrevió a alzar la cabeza, casi desubicada por seguir ahí y en pie. Vio la preocupación en su cara y, aunque no había escuchado la pregunta, intuía qué le habría dicho.

-Tranquila, no es nada. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo dentro de ella cualquier sonido, sabiendo que estaba dándole una imagen completamente contraria a lo que decían sus palabras. Tragó saliva. – Tengo una migraña terrible. – Aphra frunció el ceño, dubitativa. Y Rey decidió darle un empujoncito más. Forzó una sonrisa lo más sincera que pudo y… - Ya sabes, no estoy durmiendo mucho. – Copió su gesto y le guiñó un ojo antes de coger aire y acumular algo de valor y la poca estabilidad que le quedaba para seguir su camino hacia las escaleras del sótano.

Bajó los primeros peldaños con toda la entereza de la que fue capaz, sintiendo los ojos de Aphra aun a su espalda. Pero cuando se vio a salvo de todas las miradas, se atrevió a agarrarse a la barandilla con fuerza para sostenerse, sintiendo toda la presión en sus abdominales solo con la fuerza que estaba haciendo por controlarse. Abrió la puerta, a trompicones y, a pesar de la tener la atención deshecha en mil pedazos y la vista casi borrosa, no tardó mucho en encontrar las bobinas. Empezaba a aprenderse dónde estaban. O era un maldito golpe de suerte para compensar.

Apoyó un momento la frente en el frío metal de las estanterías. No sabía qué era peor, si ese punto de presión dentro de ella o el botón que vibraba sobre clítoris. Pero a cada minuto que pasaba, sentía cómo su centro latía y se contraía una y otra vez sin descanso por un alivio que no llegaba nunca. Y justo cuando creía que ya no podría más, cuando empezaba a sentir que se hiperventilaba, justo en ese momento, todo se detuvo. Abrió los ojos, pasmada, y con el corazón a mil. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Temblaban sus rodillas tanto como sus manos. Pero ni si quiera se atrevió a quejarse por la falta de conclusión. Era una tregua y debía aprovecharla. Cogió las bobinas que debía reponer y salió corriendo de allí, escaleras arriba casi sin mirar.

Y casi chocándose de lleno con él.

-Te estaba buscando. – Le dijo, ahuecando su barbilla con los nudillos y poniéndole un par de mechones suelto detrás de las orejas.

-No adivino por qué. – Le contestó con cierta burla, imprimiendo en su mirada todo su rencor en ese momento. Y le vio curvar las comisuras, sin atisbo alguno de culpa.

-Coloca esas películas, niña, y baja en cuanto puedas. – Rey estrechó los ojos  con rabia. – Tengo algo que enseñarte.

-¿En serio? Acabo de estar ahí. – Y Kylo sonrió al ver que ella creía que iba ayudarla a… liberar ciertas tensiones.

\- ¿Te has creído que iba a ser tan fácil? – Y se relamió internamente al ver esa mirada confusa en ella. – Oh, creías que íbamos a vernos abajo y te liberaría del pago de tu apuesta, ¿no es así? – Ella boqueó a punto de responderle y Kylo deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla hasta rozar su labio inferior, desviando la mirada hacia allí. Chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos. – Te espero abajo. – Rey asintió, obediente, encarando de nuevo los escalones de subida hacia la cabina. Kylo le atrapó la mano antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos, haciéndola girarse hacia él. – No me hagas subir a buscarte. – Tragó saliva y volvió a asentir.

 

“Mierda” Era todo lo que podía oír en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez. El día se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que había creído que sería. Tenía un matiz divertido que se esfumaba antes siquiera de que ella intentara buscarle cierta lógica o adivinar de dónde venía. Pero, respirando profundamente, debía darse prisa, aprovechar que Kylo había dejado sus manos quietas y no estaba cogiendo el teléfono para torturarla otra vez. Eso haría que se retrasara y que él subiera a por ella. Y aunque encontraba cierta satisfacción al pensar en qué pasaría, la sola posibilidad de que le hiciera llevar aquel aparato TODO lo que quedaba de día, hacía que se le perlara el cuerpo de un sudor frío terrible.

En cuanto terminó de colocar las películas, una detrás de otra, y agradeciendo el trabajo manual y mecánico que le devolvió la estabilidad a sus manos, bajó las escaleras casi al trote. Kylo la esperaba con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de ladrillo, con el teléfono en la mano. Y ella se quedó paralizada, casi esperando la vibración que volviera a desestabilizarla. Aguantó el aire mientras avanzaba hacia él pero… Pero no llegó nada y consiguió alcanzarle sin tropezarse, lo cual también era un alivio para el día que llevaba.

-¿Qué me vas a enseñar? – Le miró, expectante. Kylo no levantaba la mirada del teléfono y ella se inclinó sobre él apenas un centímetro para ver que se trataba de un correo. Esperó… Pero no mucho. No era justo que le metiera prisa y él se tomara su tiempo. - ¿una sección escondida de películas con las que ganar apuestas? – Eso consiguió que levantará la mirada hacia ella, alzando una ceja.

-Qué bien te sientan los actos de piedad, nena. – Cabeceó hacia un lado, señalándole el pasillo que llevaba a aquella deseadísima puerta. Rey casi no logra contener su entusiasmo para sí misma. – Casi parece que no sabes apreciarlos. – Eso le hizo volver a mirarle.

Y la vibración dentro de ella y sobre su centro creció hasta hacer que tuviera que apoyarse en él, clavándole las uñas en el brazo. El muy cabrón iba a darle lo que más quería en el mundo, saber lo que había tras esa puerta, mientras le arrebataba todo lo demás en ese mismo momento. Kylo se agachó un poco, quedando a su altura, viendo a Rey boquear, quedarse sin aire y luchar por conseguir una maldita bocanada a duras penas. Una bocanada que parecía no llegarle, no satisfacerla, igual que estaba haciendo él con ese jodido chisme.

-¿Voy a tener que llamarte “gatita”?- Rey achicó los ojos, mirándole con una rabia enfurecida que a Kylo le hizo contenerse un poco.- Me vas a dejar el brazo en carne viva, nena…

-Llámame “gatita” y…- No le dio tiempo a terminar, Kylo aumentó un poco más aquellas vibraciones.- ¡Para, joder!- Dijo, cerrando los ojos y sosteniéndose a su brazo, pues las piernas le fallaron.

-Haber elegido muerte.- Rió él. Y Rey le propinó un leve puñetazo en todo el bíceps, haciendo que Kylo sonriera de medio lado.- Vale, vale…- Rió, aflojando la intensidad y escuchando con regocijo los gemidos agradecidos y de descanso que soltaba ella casi con necesidad.- Para que luego digas que no soy generoso.- Ella le miró a ras de sus cejas, rabiosa. Muy, muy rabiosa. Y él se acercó a su frente sudada para darle un beso que consiguió bajarle el malhumor.- Vamos, niña… Tenemos el tiempo en contra.

 

Y si hubiera estado en otras condiciones, le hubiera soltado un “no soy yo quien está haciendo el ganso con un vibrador”. Pero no estaba ni en posición ni en esas otras gustosas condiciones… Avanzó junto a él, pensando en que el día que le llegara la oportunidad de devolvérselas, lo haría. Y entonces sí que se olvidaría de darle treguas, como hacía él.

-¿Qué vas a enseñarme?

-Los cimientos de todo esto.- Rey achicó un ojo mientras Kylo abría aquella puerta con la llave.- El almacén.

-Pensaba que esto era el almacén…

-El otro almacén.- Hizo hincapié  en esa palabra mientras daba un último giro de llave a la par que él viraba hacia ella.- El que nadie debe saber de su existencia.- Rey asintió y Kylo fue a abrir aquella puerta pero se quedó a medias. Esperando.

Rey sentía que aquel momento se le estaba alargando demasiado, Kylo estaba prolongándolo, quizá porque no se fiaba, quizá porque había pillado su mentira y estaba a punto de quitarle la vida o quizá… Quizá sencillamente porque seguía con dudas.

Rey tragó saliva, adelantándose y poniéndole una mano temblorosa sobre su brazo, provocando que volviera a girarse. Accionando rápido el teléfono y apagando toda vibración. Luego le sujetó la cara, captando su atención. Mirando aquellos ojos que le hechizaban mientras ella se perdía en sus pozos negros.

-Rey…- Había usado su nombre. Y aquello sólo anunciaba que el tema cogía seriedad por momentos.- Me estoy arriesgando mucho con esto.- Ella asintió, viéndole. Notando su tono de preocupación, lo sintió con toda su carga cuando Kylo apartó los ojos de ella durante un segundo, recogiendo fuerzas de donde quizá no las tenía.- Necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti…

Y ella se sintió miserable.

Completamente miserable, ruin, horrible, despreciable… Kylo acarició su mejilla y ella empezó a ver que no era justo. Que la situación no era justa, en absoluto lo era. Y quería poder decírselo, asegurarle y jurarle, perjurarle que podía confiar en ella. Pero sólo se dignó a asentir con la cabeza. Y Kylo procesó aquello de una manera que no era. Vio miedo en ese gesto y pensó que podría estar asustándola con tanto misticismo.

-Mi niña, no te va a pasar nada.- Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y Rey, quien tenía las emociones a flor de piel, sorbió por la nariz. Joder, no era justo.- No voy a tolerarlo. No temas, estarás a salvo conmigo.- Y ella volvió a asentir como si se le hubiera ido el habla de golpe.- ¿Puedo contar con que… te unas a mí?- Y no podía, no podía asentirle una vez más.- ¿Puedo contar y confiar en ti, nena?

No podía asentir de nuevo, en absoluto. Sería absurdo. Necesitaba darle una respuesta que le quitara las dudas de golpe porque, si retrocedían y ella se quedaba sin entrar en aquella sala, ya podía despedirse de todo su trabajo. Así que se puso de puntillas, llegando a sus labios y besándole, cerrando los ojos y plasmando toda la tranquilidad que le permitiera el gesto, llevando con cuidado las manos a sus hombros, subiendo una hasta su cuello, acariciándole. Y le vio hacer ademán de detenerla, como un tic, una costumbre horrible. Pero se frenó a tiempo, con las manos a medio camino y olvidándose, dejándose llevar. Entrando en su boca mientras Rey le daba la bienvenida con su lengua, acariciándole. Y le encantaba.

Rey cortó el beso, separándose antes de darle un toque suave sobre sus labios con los de ella. Abriendo los ojos con cuidado, recorriéndole la cara poco a poco.

Estar tan cerca de él en ese momento le permitió ver cómo boqueaba, como si fuera a decir algo pero se lo callara al instante, tragándose sus palabras y agradeciendo no haberlas dicho. Y entonces el que asintió fue él.

Se dio la vuelta, encarando la puerta, y abriéndola. Adentrándose en ella con Rey pegada a sus talones. Y frente a ellos se alzaban cajas. Cajas enormes, suelos falsos descubiertos, cámaras de seguridad, mesas, papeles, otra puerta, completamente cerrada al paso con cadenas y candados, quizá aquella era la puerta trasera por la que Hux pedía a sus hombres salir.

Rey recorrió la estancia con los ojos mientras Kylo tomaba su mano, paseando junto a ella entre todo aquel arsenal. Divisando blásteres y armas de todo tipo, quitándole el habla. Ni en la galería de tiro había visto tanto armamento y munición juntos. Cargadores de plasma, piezas para generar energía en blásteres particulares, silenciadores… Sólo faltaban que también traficaran con cristales de kyber, igual que las Hermanas de la Noche.

Y Rey se llevó las manos a la muñeca, una vez más. Una última vez más en presencia de Kylo pues sentía que aquello sería lo último que sacaría de él. Una confesión más. Ejerció presión sobre su muñeca y entonces preguntó.

-¿Todo esto es… vuestro?- Él asintió con un sonido gutural.- ¿Y cómo funciona?

-Clientes. Contactan con el Líder Supremo y él los remite a nosotros.- Rey asintió con la cabeza, mirándole, pasando junto a cajas.

-¿Y yo…?- Kylo ladeó la cabeza, frenando su camino y observándola.- ¿Por qué me enseñas todo esto?- Él tomó aire, desviando la mirada una vez más antes de enfocarse definitivamente sobre ella.

-No quiero que haya secretos entre tú y yo. No contigo, Rey.- Kylo tenía la facilidad de estrujarle el corazón con algo tan sencillo. Algo tan básico como eso. Rey hizo el esfuerzo de aguantar el contacto en vez de rehuirle.- No quiero mentirte. No quiero que vivas con una falsa idea de quién soy y…- Ella alzó la mano, negando con la cabeza.

-Para, para, para…- Habló, acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar a abrazarle.- Para, no digas más. No te hagas esto, Kylo.- Él correspondió al abrazo con dudas. Acariciando el pelo de la chica mientras ella aprovechaba el momento para desconectarse los micrófonos… Pero decidió esperar un poco más, antes de sentenciar que aquello ya era suficiente, con él lo era.- ¿Sólo me lo has contado por eso?- Intentó hablar en un tono burlón. Y Kylo sonrió.

-Y porque sé que eres lista y que puedes darnos alguna idea.- Ella sonrió de medio lado, separándose de él y andando por aquel arsenal, observándolo todo. Alucinando al ver en primicia un rifle bláster E-11, propio del imperio según los archivos confidenciales de los archivos policiales.- ¿Sabes de armas?

-Algo sé…- Habló ella, pasando los ojos por todas y cada una de las armas.

Avanzó por el pasillo, llegando al final del ala derecha de aquel pequeño almacén subterráneo, y divisó una mesa hasta arriba de papeles. Con un ordenador de tamaños considerables, una taza de café impoluta y un cenicero con restos de alguna colilla… Y sobre la mesa….

-¿Eso es una funda de pistola bláster SE-14?- Kylo observó a Rey, alzando ambas cejas, asintiendo.

-Sí, eso es.- Rey boqueó. Por todos los clones, aquella pistola era una reliquia. Usada durante las Guerras Clon, denominado por el pueblo como “bláster separatista”. Rey cerró los ojos. Mierda, tendría que haber usado aquel término en vez del técnico.- ¿La conoces?- Ella asintió.

-Sí. Por supuesto.- Se alzó de hombros.- Un bláster separatista.- Kylo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Sabes de historia?- Rey se acercó un poco más a la mesa.

-Algo sé. No demasiado.- Tomó aire, perdiéndose en la contemplación de aquella maravilla.- Datos al azar, nada más.- Y fue a tomar aquella funda entre sus manos pero Kylo tironeó de su camiseta, apartándola de la mesa.

-Se mira pero no se toca, niña.

-¿Cómo que…? – Se giró a mirar de nuevo aquella maravilla con un mohín antes de volverse hacia él con los mofletes hinchados de aire y cosas que no podía decirle. Y los desinfló al instante cuando una idea pasó demasiado rápido por su cabeza como para frenarla a tiempo. - ¿Y qué harías si yo te dijera eso?

Y ni siquiera lo vio venir. No se esperaba esa fuerza arrollándola de pleno, ni la pared tras ella, ni su mano en garganta, ni su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella, ni sus muñecas apresadas con una sola mano sobre su cabeza. Le sintió sonreír contra la piel más sensible de su cuello antes su respingo ahogado ante la sorpresa, posando los labios con delicadeza contra su pulso, sintiéndola suspirar. Eso hizo que su boca se deslizara hasta la suya, capturando el siguiente suspiro que no era sino un gemido frenado a tiempo.

-Sabes que puedo conseguir todo cuanto quiera, ¿verdad? – Y se quedó enganchado a su mirada expectante, tan solo disfrutando de cómo se sentía su cuerpo bajo el suyo antes de besarla lánguidamente.

Gimió contra su boca suave y se coló entre sus piernas, justo donde su delicioso calor le llamaba. Las caderas de Kylo se sacudieron y ella ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando sintió su dura longitud presionar contra ella.

La mano que apresaba su cuello se arrastró hasta su pecho, ahuecándolo. Ella era tan pequeña en sus manos, y tan receptiva, arqueándose con su toque, hambrienta por sus caricias, realmente reclamándolas. Necesitándole. Justo cuando Kylo se separaba de ella.

Rey trató de alcanzarle, casi con inercia, tratando de atraparle de nuevo, de acercarle a ella. Abrió los ojos y le vio sacarse el teléfono del bolsillo. No, no. Se removió, tratando de liberarse del agarre que apresaba sus manos en lo alto. No, no, no, no. Ese invento del demonio otra vez no. Y le vio llevar el dedo a la mitad de la pantalla al mismo tiempo que sentía de nuevo aquella vibración torturándola. Lo sintió al instante. Tanto como supo que lo estaba sintiendo él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito sordo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, perdiendo el control del temblor de sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, arqueándose, desesperada, y sollozando cerquita de su boca, de nuevo en lo más alto de aquella cima, tan alto que le dolía y se sentía siempre en un tira y afloja entre lo mucho que le dolía por lo sensible que estaba y lo mucho, muchísimo que lo estaba disfrutando, el placer que le daba sin llegar a complacerla. Su cuerpo se encendió aún más, su respiración volviéndose un poco más rápida, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de contener su emoción.

Y como si se sintiera misericordioso con ella, cuando estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, volvió a reducir la vibración al mínimo. Rey tenía que admitir que, después de lo que acababa de sentir, era casi un alivio. Centró su mirada, aun borrosa en él y Kylo le cogió de la barbilla gentil pero aún imponente. Él prácticamente le gruñó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y se hundía en su boca, saqueándola. Ella suspiró en el beso, relajándose en su abrazo posesivo casi al instante. Sintió que algo se derretía dentro de ella, algo que respondió con alegría a todas sus caricias.

-Tengo que salir un momento, nena. – Le dijo en un susurro contra sus labios. - ¿Me has oído? – Rey parpadeó, desubicada. Tenía que haber escuchado algo que le había dicho y aun sentía que le pitaban los oídos. Sentía el maldito zumbido del vibrador hasta en las sienes. Ella negó con la cabeza y le vio sonreír. – Tengo que dejarte sola un rato. – Rey asintió. – No tardaré más de una hora. – Rey volvió a asentir, mientras empezaba a notar como el riego volvía a su cerebro. – Y quiero que estés en mi despacho para cuando llegue. - Rey tragó saliva, intentando recuperar el aire. Solo pudo asentir de nuevo. - ¿Te hago repetírmelo o te ha quedado claro?

\- Me ha quedado claro. –Y bajó la mano que le apresaba las muñecas y sus pies volvían a apoyarse sobre el suelo aunque este se tambaleara y se moviera sin permiso de ninguna ley física. El corazón de la chica se saltó un par de latidos al pensar en sus muñecas. Mierda. Los micrófonos. Seguro que acaban de grabar todo eso también. Kylo, sin embargo, sonrió al verla tan atorada.

-Esa es mi niña. – Le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de separarse de ella y abrir la puerta que llevaba al callejón.

Rey se quedó ahí un momento, en medio del almacén, recuperando el aire, pasándose la mano por el pelo. De hecho, tuvo que coger aire varias veces. Y el muy cabrón no había apagado el vibrador. ¿Y tenía que aguantar una hora? Volvió a quedársele el aire atascado en el pecho. No iba a poder. Ya le flojeaban las piernas. No iba a aguantarlo mucho más. No tanto.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de quedarse con todo lo que pudiera de un vistazo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Y cuando tuvo el pomo en la mano, volvió a repasar el material que había logrado memorizar, maldiciéndose, porque de no estar en esas condiciones, su capacidad mnemotécnica sería mil veces más activa y útil.

…

 

Había dicho una hora. Una hora. Dijo “No tardaré más de una hora”. Eso significaba “una hora, como mucho, puede que menos” en ese maldito planeta, en Jakku y en todos los planetas, lunas, asteroides y bases espaciales de la Galaxia. Y Kylo ya llegaba diez minutos tarde. Tenía que haberle pasado algo. No le estaría haciendo esto a ella a propósito, sabiendo cómo estaba, en qué condiciones le había dejado. No le haría eso. No, ¿verdad?

Rey dio otro golpe sobre la mesa antes de patalear como si tuviera una rabieta. Esto no es justo. Y se sentía al borde de todos los límites. Llevaba todo el día empapada, ardiendo, temblando, rozando el orgasmo sin conseguirlo, negándoselo a sí misma tanto como se lo negaba él. Y otra de sus grandes ideas refulgió en el centro de su cabeza mientras se sentaba en su silla, reacomodándose, subiendo los pies a la mesa y abriéndose los pantalones para aflojarlos. Si Kylo no iba a mantener su palabra y llegar cuando decía que llegaría, ella no iba a mantener la suya de pedirle permiso. Así que, abrió las piernas, relajó el cuerpo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar, remontando esa ola que ya estaba a punto de llevársela.

Supo que él estaba cerca porque la vibración creció, elevándola a una cresta de placer que ya no iba a contenerse más.

Gimió justo cuando la puerta se abría ante ella. Y habría sido bochornoso si hubiera sido cualquiera menos Kylo. Pero ahí estaba, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas sin apartar la mirada de ella, avanzando como si estuviera cazando, dejando una bolsa en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces, nena? – Se situó a su lado, inclinándose hasta su altura, cogiéndole el pelo en un puño y tirando de ella hasta que Rey pudo mirarle a pesar de no poder centrar la mirada más de un segundo seguido. Al no recibir respuesta, tironeó, haciéndole arquear el cuello. – Te he hecho una pregunta, niña.

\- No puedo más, Kylo. –Le miró a los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido contra su boca. – No puedo. – Esta vez no fue más que un susurro. Y sus labios se movieron para repetirlo una y otra vez sin que saliera ni un solo sonido.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Le gruñó al oído.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedir permiso y solo con el tono de su voz fue suficiente. Podía sentir sus entrañas agitarse alrededor de aquel aparatito y no pudo evitar el grito que desgarró de su garganta mientras aquel ritmo constante y sin piedad no le dejaba vuelta atrás y redención posible. No había forma de detenerlo ahora, la presión que se acumulaba en su interior se rompió, un gemido arrancó de ella cuando su espalda prácticamente se sacudió contra el respaldo en un profundísimo ángulo.  Extendió la mano a ciegas, aferrándose al mismo brazo que le mantenía a ella presa de su agarre mientras su cuerpo se doblaba bajo la tensión de su orgasmo que amenazaba con partirla en mil millones de pedacitos hasta fundirse con el universo en ese mismo momento.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a volver a ese planeta. Ni a registrar el chasqueo decepcionado de su lengua. Nada en ella respondía. Ni sus sentidos, ni sus percepciones, ni su cabeza, ni mucho menos su cuerpo. Pero no le sorprendió verse de repente con la mitad superior de su cuerpo tumbado sobre ese escritorio que ya se conocía, con la cara contra la madera y el culo en el alto. Daba igual que las piernas no la sostuvieran. Daba todo igual. Y más cuando acababa de tener un orgasmo tan brutal y sentía el cuerpo de Kylo presionándose contra el suyo. Daba igual cuánto le tirara del pelo.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, niña? – Gruñó en su oído mientras tironeaba otra vez de su melena. Ella no se movió. Apenas podía recuperar el aire. Ya no sólo por el orgasmo, sino por el peso que ejercía Kylo sobre ella, impidiéndole respirar bien. – Desobedecerme de la peor manera posible. – Y con la mano libre, agarró el borde de sus pantalones ya sueltos y tiró de ellos hasta exponerla ante él, toda humedad, temblor, palpitaciones y sensibilidad. -  Corriéndote ante mí, Rey, me has despreciado. – Le sintió erguirse sobre ella y aprovechó para llenar sus pulmones mientras sentía como él pasaba una mano por sus nalgas, apenas una caricia. Primero una, luego la otra. Como estudiando la dirección exacta de su mano en su piel, calculando la parábola del sonido. Una caricia tras otra que no hicieron sino relajarla aunque su dermis se erizara con el roce, como si estuviera magnetizada.

Hasta que sintió su mano cayendo sobre su trasero con un fuerte golpe que la dejó jadeando, sorprendida mientras un chillido se escapaba de su garganta sin permiso. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido en reacción y se agarró al borde de la mesa con las uñas. Otra vez. Esperó a que cayera otro, pero se quedó quieto por otro largo momento.

-Quiero que los cuentes, nena. – Su mano se frotaba distraídamente contra la piel ya caliente de su nalga castigada, y se mordió el labio al sentirlo. Nunca antes, jamás en su vida, había tenido este tipo de juegos sexuales, ni le habían gustado, ni mucho menos le habían interesado, pero maldita sea si aquello no se sentía condenadamente perfecto cuando Kylo lo hacía.

\- Uno. - Murmuró, presionando el lado de su cara contra la madera. Sus mejillas se sentían inexplicablemente cálidas y estaba segura de estar sonrojada cuando le dio otra palmada en el culo. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar demasiado fuerte, sintiendo cómo reverberaba el golpe en todo su cuerpo mientras su centro no dejaba de vibrar.

\- Deberías disculparte. - Hizo una pausa de nuevo, poniendo su mano sobre su piel punzante. Era casi alivio porque sentía que le ardía.

-Tú también deberías disculparte.- Se atrevió a decir, mirándole por encima de su hombro.-  Has tardado más de una hora.

\- ¿Cuántos minutos me he retrasado? – Su tono era grave y afilado, provocándole escalofríos.

-Díez.

-Pues vas a contar hasta diez. – Sentenció con la firmeza del juez y el verdugo.  Rey se giró como pudo, sorprendida ¡¿Diez?! ¡¿Cómo que diez!? E intentó llegar a hacer contacto visual con él, pero allá iba otro nalgazo que le provocó enderezarse completamente, regresando a la posición en la que Kylo decidió colocarla al inicio.

Estaba en shock más que nada porque no comprendía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Su cerebro funcionaba a golpes, al parecer. Y se había olvidado de contar pero Kylo no, no lo había olvidado.

-Nena…

-Dos.- Contó ella. Tragando saliva.- Dos.- Reafirmó. Y Kylo azotó de nuevo, haciendo que Rey cerrara los ojos, impulsándose esta vez un poco hacia delante de la impresión.- Tres…- Y otro más mientras volvía a impulsarse, frotándose todavía con aquel aparato que nadie se había molestado en quitarle. El espasmo vino de serie, en consecuencia al roce. Y gimió.- Oh, joder. Cuatro.

Kylo la contemplaba desde su postura, sin poder creer que aquel tono saliera de ella tan, tan rápido ¿Estaba gimiendo? Joder, es que era increíble. Todo en ella le maravillaba y, cuando creía que cada detalle que descubría no podría gustarle más que el anterior, ella le mostraba algo nuevo. Como ahora, ahí, apretando los muslos y ronroneando bajo su mano... Acarició su piel ya ardiente de arriba abajo, apretando su carne entre los dedos antes de azotarla una vez más y ella volvió a gemir tras adelantarse un poco, junto a otro roce.

-Cinco… -Le costaba respirar. Era demasiado, eran un porrón de emociones atorándose en su garganta, queriendo salir todas a la vez, todas. Pero ninguna lo conseguía. Otro nalgazo, mezclándose con su sensibilidad y aquel chisme, todavía dentro... Y todavía vibrando. Rey tembló, clavando las uñas, mordiéndose el labio.- ¡Joder, joder, seis!

Y boqueó, sintiendo espasmos en sus piernas y Kylo se veía venir el final de aquello, sacándole una sonrisa de medio lado mientras que liberaba una mano para sostener su teléfono. Dio otro nalgazo mientras escuchaba a Rey gimotear de anticipación, contándolos. Allá iba el siete, y el ocho, y ni rastro de su “Kylo ¿Puedo correrme?”.

Una lástima…

-¡Nueve! ¡Oh, joder, nueve!

Y aguardó con gusto el décimo, sintiéndose cerca de nuevo hasta que la vibración bajó de golpe. Y todo se quedó en silencio. En absoluto, jodido silencio. Él masajeaba sus nalgas doloridas, su mano rozando de una mejilla a la otra mientras apretaba su carne firme. Ella gimió, meciendo sus caderas contra su mano casi sin querer. Y le sintió haciendo una pausa por un momento, la mano inmóvil sobre su piel incandescente, y ella se quedó quieta, quietísima, expectante, con los nervios de punta, consciente hasta de la gravedad. Entonces, se rió entre dientes. Oscuro y profundo, un sonido casi retumbante.

-No serás capaz de estar disfrutándolo, - Mantuvo su mano de verdugo contra el calor de sus nalgas mientras  se inclinaba sobre ella, aferrando su melena en un puño y tirando de ella, haciéndole arquear el cuello, hasta que sintió sus labios rozando su oído. Rey cerró los ojos con fuerza. No tenía otro modo de esconderle lo obsceno que se sentía todo, lo indecente que era estar disfrutándolo de veras. - ¿verdad, nena?- La mano en su trasero la agarró aún más firmemente y con el pulgar separó sus mejillas. Ella trató de zafarse de él, no quería que viera las señales obvias de su excitación resbalando por el interior de sus muslos, pero su mano presionó la parte baja de su espalda, obligándola a volver a su postura. La mano en su culo viajando lentamente hacia el sur. –Estás jodidamente empapada, nena.

-Lo siento, Kylo. – Le dijo, intentando que su atención volviera a centrarse en ella y no en torturarla donde más le dolía.

-Ya lo creo que lo sientes. – Y ella siseó justo cuando su mano se ahuecaba sobre su centro, sus dedos rozando sus doloridos pliegues. Rey jadeó, dejando que su mejilla se posara sobre la madera de nuevo.  – Si hubieras sido buena, habríamos solucionado este desastre, niña. - Su voz era casi suave cuando sus dedos comenzaron a frotarse sobre su núcleo mojado. La sensación era demasiado para ella y gimió cuando sintió sus dedos pasando tan cerca de su clítoris que lo sintió todo con más fuerza, dejando en ella una sensación que se parecía al dolor sin serlo. – Y, aunque no lo has sido,  – Pudo sentir las cálidas yemas de sus dedos moviéndose a través de sus húmedos labios, dejando que sus estos se deslizaran en ella, sin rozar ni mover el vibrador que seguía en su sitio, y Rey balanceó las caderas buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un alivio, aunque hubiera sido precisamente eso lo que la había traído hasta donde estaba. - vas a terminar aprendiendo. - Sus dedos apresaron su clítoris y ella tembló descontrolada, gimiendo bien alto, su pequeña protuberancia palpitando contra sus dedos resbaladizos, presionándose con más fuerza contra ese botón que llevaba todo el día burlándose de ella. – Dime que lo entiendes. – Le ordenó con un gruñido apenas contenido, irguiéndose.

Rey abrió los ojos, sintiendo lágrimas en ellos de lo fuerte que los había estado apretando, ingeniándoselas como pudo para asentir. Y temblaba, vaya que sí temblaba, y todo su cuerpo se tensaba a la espera mientras sentía que sus dedos dejaban de incrementar su tortura. Luego notó una caricia en su trasero y finalmente el décimo nalgazo… Que quedó vacío. Y ella desolada. De nuevo con el orgasmo atorado en el vientre y un grito en el pecho, estuvo a punto, e intentó frotarse contra la mesa, pero Kylo la sostuvo en el sitio con una sola maldita mano.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué?!- Se quejó ella, golpeando la mesa con un puño. Y Kylo se acercó a su oído.

-Escúchame, niña ¿Qué pasaría si yo te quitara las vendas?- Y ella se giró con terror, mirándole.- Joder, nena, tenemos un acuerdo. Y si no lo cumples… Hay consecuencias.

-¡¿Y las tuyas?!- Habló, enderezándose, mirándole con injusticia.- Te he esperado.

-No lo suficiente.- Ella achicó un ojo.

-¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba?- Kylo negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la entrada del despacho donde había dejado una bolsa de cartón blanco. La cual agarró con cierta desgana, pasándosela a Rey.

-No, niña. He ido a comprarte una cosa.- Y a Rey se le bajó la rabia de golpe. Que ojalá también se le bajara el calentón que tenía a medias, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Contempló la bolsa, abriéndola mientras se sentaba en el borde de la mesa, hasta que sus nalgas protestaron y fue a ponerse de pie. Mala idea, las rodillas fallaron nada más el cuerpo les pidió ejercer su función. Y por suerte Kylo la sostuvo, impidiendo que se precipitara contra el suelo.- Cuidado, niña… - Habló ahora, con ese tono que lograba acunarla, y tomó asiento para poder sentarla en su regazo. Y Rey abrió la bolsa, observando el interior… Sorprendida de encontrar aquello. Alzó los ojos hacia Kylo, mirándole, y luego bajándolos a la bolsa.- Me gustaría que me acompañaras esta noche a un sitio…- Y Rey volvió a centrarse en él mientras metía una mano dentro de la bolsa, tomando una pieza de la tela y sacándola fuera, descubriendo un vestido grisáceo idílico.

-¿A dónde?- Habló en un susurro, terminando de sacarlo. Tocando la tela y los detalles.

-A un club.- Se centró en él de nuevo.- Tenemos que cerrar un trato.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir?- Pero boqueó, recordando a duras penas la conversación en el almacén.- ¿Nada de mentiras ni secretos, verdad?- Kylo asintió.

-Exacto.- Ella se mordió el labio, volviendo los ojos al vestido.- ¿Te gusta?- Y asintió, sin decir nada más.- Creo que va a quedarte muy bien.- Rey sonrió, pagadísima por aquel tipo de comentarios. Y entonces divisó algo más en la bolsa. No dudó en meter la mano, sacando dos piezas… Dos guantes altos, también grises y aterciopelados. Y miró a Kylo como si le pidiera una explicación y éste se pasó la mano por el pelo.- He supuesto que eras tan… Reticente como yo a mostrar evidencias de… Bueno, ya sabes.- Dijo, desviando la mirada mientras Rey no le quitaba la suya de encima. Sintiendo que se había portado como una idiota, presa de la excitación que le cegaba.

-Gracias.- Se atrevió a susurrar, captando su atención de nuevo. Y se adelantó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Y lo siento mucho…- Él se forzó por no alzar una comisura pero no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo.- Perdóname.- Rey apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, embebiéndose de su aroma mientras abrazaba el vestido y los guantes. Kylo entonces separó a la chica de él, observándola.

-Si te portas bien… Y aguantas…- Rey asintió.- Es posible que esta noche te lo compense, mi niña.- Y a Rey se le iluminó la cara al instante.- Te guardo esto para luego.- Habló, cogiendo el vestido junto a los guantes y volviéndolos a meter en la bolsa.- Ve a terminar de trabajar, niña.

Rey asintió, poniéndose en pie a la vez que él y recogiendo su ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente. Y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando se quedó quieta, mordiéndose el labio, y girándose hacia él sin tiempo si quiera a masticar la idea ni pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se plantó ante él, sin alzar la mirada y buscando su mano con los dedos.

Kylo no apartó la mano de su toque, contemplando cómo la extendía ante ella, pasándole las yemas de los dedos por la palma hasta sostenerla frente a su cara. No podía, aunque quisiera, desviar la mirada de sus gestos, fascinado e hipnotizado ante la primera vez que veía en ella una actitud sumisa. Entonces, sacó la lengua y empezó a lamerle los dedos que habían conseguido castigarla tanto como recompensarla, llevándose consigo su sabor aun impregnado en ellos y todo resquicio de sosiego en él.

-Aun no me has dicho a qué hora y dónde tengo que estar esta noche. - Enroscó la lengua en torno a sus nudillos antes de alzar la mirada ante él. Y sólo por esa mirada que le dedicaba a ella, y sólo a ella, podía plantearse hacer esto todos los días. Soltó sus falanges con un sonoro _pop_ antes de relamerse.

-Por eso no te preocupes. – Le contestó, con la voz más grave y baja de lo que pretendía mientras veía el modo en el que Rey dispersaba pequeños besos con el mero roce de sus labios a lo largo de sus dedos. – Pasaré a recogerte.

\- ¿En la moto? – Preguntó extrañada, bajando su mano hasta soltarla. Kylo sólo pudo ladear la cabeza con una pregunta implícita y ella viró sus ojos hacia la bolsa que contenía su regalo. – Sería terrible para ese vestido. Es precioso.  – Se encogió de hombros antes de sonreírle. – Si sólo dura una noche, que sea  por otro motivo. – Y ahí finalizaba su sumisión. Él casi podía verse a sí mismo sonreír internamente ante todas sus respuestas. Tal y como sucedía desde el primer día.

-A trabajar, niña. – Le dio una palmada en el culo a lo que ella respondió apartándose con un siseo que le hizo sonreír definitivamente. – Te veo luego. – Y ella le dedicó una mirada de reproche antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

 

Rey se quedó con la espalda pegada a la pared, alzando la mirada hacia la gran lámpara de cristales que refulgían con todos los colores. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si eso fuera a calmar su corazón o a mantenerlo tras las costillas, porque parecía a punto de echar a correr, la Fuerza supiera a dónde, mientras con la otra mano se retiraba el pelo de la frente, sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas y le palpitaban las sienes.

En sus años de servicio, nunca antes había comprendido la adicción ni la reincidencia tanto como en ese mismo momento.

 


	19. Subtítulos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey falls into the lion's den and roar.   
> She is destined to be the first lady and knows no qualms about proving it.

CAPÍTULO 19. SUBTÍTULOS.

El agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo hasta relajar sus músculos y el vaho que ya empezaba a recubrirlo todo conseguían, poco a poco, sumirla en una tranquilidad que hacía mucho que no sentía y que estaba muy, muy lejos de ser el estado de alerta en el que se había visto envuelta desde hace más tiempo del que podía admitir. Sí, es verdad, había hecho un montón de progresos. Pero la situación con Kylo se le estaba yendo por completo de las manos. Y podía sentirlo, joder que si podía sentirlo. Era como tener una diapositiva en movimiento, justo en el frente de su cabeza, reviviendo una y otra vez ese segundo previo a una gran colisión. Va a doler. Puedes morir. Esperas el golpe.

Y el golpe no llega. Pero es que el miedo es el cascabel de esa puta serpiente que te acabas de tragar.

Alzó la cara hacia el chorro, dejando que se llevara consigo todo los malos pensamientos que anidaban en sus sienes. Debería estar aterrada con la sola idea de ir al club y encontrarse con tal cantidad de criminales. O retorciéndose las manos de gusto ante todo lo que podría encontrar. Y, sin embargo, podía sentir a su Rey interior simplemente quedándose muy quieta, expectante. Incluso nerviosa y contenida. No era Raelene. Pero estaba segura de que tampoco era la misma Rey que había empezado aquella misión con un objetivo fijo y clarísimo. Que ahora no estaba tan claro.

Salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla y, con el pelo llorando sobre sus hombros y, dejando pequeñas huellas de humedad en el suelo, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación. Ahí, sobre su cama, acusativos, sus dos mundos. Aquel vestido gris que debía ponerse esa noche. El vestido que Kylo le había comprado. El vestido que le había mostrado cuando… Bueno, eso. Y, en el otro extremo del colchón, el portátil que iba almacenando toda la información, cuadrara o no. Se sentó entre medias de ambos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Y, como dándole una respuesta al instante, el portátil empezó a emitir un pitido constante, sacándole de sus pensamientos y volcándose en lo que fuera que estaba encontrando. Oh sí, ahí estaba. No había sido muy difícil rastrear la dirección de aquel informe clínico. Una IP y una triangulación, y ahí lo tenía. No muy lejos. Sólo lo suficiente como para plantearle un problema. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría para poder escaquearse y hablar con el Dr. Skywalker ahora que Kylo y ella eran más íntimos y pasaban más tiempo juntos?

Eso le hizo volver a mirar hacia el vestido, decantándose por dejar de darle vueltas. Había ido sacando toda aquella misión adelante yendo sobre la marcha. Esta no iba a ser una ocasión diferente. La situación se le presentaría, sin más, y ella podría seguir rellenando los vacíos. Cogió aire profundamente, dejando caer la toalla para empezar a vestirse.

Eligió, con un cuidado que no había tenido nunca en su vida, la ropa interior antes de deslizar el vestido por su cuerpo. Y, al mirarse al espejo, tuvo que reconocerlo. Le sentaba como un guante. Jamás en su vida se habría puesto algo así. Pero parecía que Kylo se había quedado con cada detalle sobre su figura para escoger aquel pedazo de tela. Se adaptaba a cada una de sus curvas, las hacía bonitas y suaves. Y podía moverse sin que todo fuera un incordio. Pasó las manos por el tejido, sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara, imaginando que eran otras manos las que se paraban a apreciarla, hasta que sus dedos rozaron de nuevo aquel dispositivo de mil demonios.

No había recibido ninguna vibración más desde que había abandonado su despacho. Pero tener que llevarlo al club, en el que estaría con Hux y con la Fuerza supiera cuántos criminales más, le parecía un poco humillante. Era como llevar una correa con su nombre, aunque la correa sólo pudieran verla ellos dos. Se giró, negando con la cabeza e incapaz de detenerse. Cogió el teléfono y esperó a que lo cogiera dando toques en el suelo con el pie.

-Dime, niña. – Le respondió al cuarto timbrazo. Y Rey calló al instante, justo mientras oía su voz, en que no podía mantener la actitud altiva y orgullosa que bullía de ella. Su estrategia tenía que ir por dónde sabía que le funcionaba.

-¿Puedo…? – Empezó hasta que escuchó a Kylo chasquear la lengua.

\- No. – Dijo, sin más. – No puedes. – Y Rey alzó la mirada al techo, exasperada, dándose cuenta de cómo había empezado su petición.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué te voy a pedir. – Le echó en cara sin poder esconder el tono molesto. Sólo escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea, su respiración constante casi al compás de la suya.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? – Cedió al fin. Rey se mordió el labio. Iba a tardar un poco en perdonarla por correrse delante de él. Y ni siquiera podía decir que se arrepintiera de verdad por eso.

-¿Puedo quitarme el vibrador? Es humillante tener que ir así. – Dijo de carrerilla, sin darle la oportunidad de que la interrumpiera. – En el trabajo, ha sido casi divertido. Pero ahora…

-Para mi sigue siendo trabajo, niña. – Rey suspiró. – Y para ti, la respuesta sigue siendo “No”.

-¡Oh, venga ya! – Se quejó, unos tonos por encima de lo que hubiera debido si quería mantener la pose que se le acababa de escapar por pura frustración. – Ha dejado de ser divertido, Kylo. A veces, me duele. – Le confesó. – Y me estoy empezando a enfadar.

-Nena, a mí me duele más que a ti…- Y no pudo evitar plasmar ese tono burlón en sus palabras. Uno que a Rey le crispó cada nervio, haciendo que apretara los dientes en consecuencia. Dejando un margen de silencio como respuesta. Escuchó a Kylo suspirar al otro lado, quizá arrepintiéndose por haber soltado esa estupidez.- Tómatelo como una distracción para esta noche, por si te aburres.- Oh, no… Seguía con las estupideces. Rey chistó la lengua, cambiándose el teléfono de oreja mientras danzaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

-Te estás ganando que no vaya a ese evento o lo que sea que haya esta noche… De verdad.- Respiró profundamente.- Te estás ganando que me enfade de verdad y estoy a punto y…

-Tendremos que acordar entonces una palabra de seguridad.- Rey se contuvo al otro lado y fue a quejarse nuevamente pero entonces él se adelantó.- ¿Bajas ya o tengo que seguir congelándome aquí abajo, niña?- Rey parpadeó varias veces, encaminándose a la ventana que daba directa a la calle, observando a través de ella sin intentar dejar en evidencia su figura. Apartó con cuidado la cortina y pudo ver aquella moto, con él apoyado, parada frente a su portal. Rey tragó saliva, alejándose.

-Ahora bajo…- Respondió de mala gana, apagando el teléfono y acercándose al espejo. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado pero se guardó un par de coleteros en el bolso para poder peinarse como solía hacer de costumbre.

No tardó apenas nada en maquillarse ni en calzarse unos tacones negros que resaltaban su figura todavía más. Comprobó su aspecto una última vez, tomó las llaves y observó la alfombra, perfectamente colocada, desde la entrada. Y suspiró. Ojalá aquellos guantes no fastidiaran demasiado a sus pequeños micrófonos y a la calidad de los archivos.

Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, llegando a la puerta principal y pudiendo distinguir su figura a través de los cristales de la misma. Abrió la puerta de par en par y le vio bajar las comisuras poco a poco, prendándose de ella. Kylo perdió el norte, el sur y todos los puntos cardinales habidos y por haber. Intentando no ser demasiado evidente en sus reacciones, y también para distraerse, le tendió el casco, haciendo que Rey prestara atención a sus manos en vez de a él.

-¿Al final vamos en moto?- Preguntó, colocándoselo y agradeciendo no haberse hecho un peinado demasiado elaborado. Hubiera terminado aplastado por el casco.

-Sí, súbete.- Y ayudó a la chica a montarse pero ella obvió sus ayudas, haciéndolo por su cuenta. Recolocándose una y mil veces en la montura del vehículo, aquel artilugio le frotaba demasiado la entrepierna y su clítoris gritaba de sobre-estimulación, sacándole a Rey un siseo que Kylo no pasó por alto.- No seas tan cabezota, mi niña, y deja de enfadarte conmigo.- Se montó delante de ella, arrancando la moto y haciendo que el motor rugiera con intensidad.

-Estarás disfrutando de lo lindo…- Se quejó, agarrándose a la parte trasera de la moto en vez de a su cintura pero Kylo echó hacia atrás un brazo, conduciéndole con suavidad una mano a su cintura, pero Rey aguantó su mano en el sitio donde la tenía hasta que Kylo se giró un poco, encarándola.

-No tanto como lo harás tú si te portas bien y te ganas una buena recompensa, niña.- A Rey se le secó el cerebro de golpe y Kylo entonces pudo conducir su manita a su cintura, sintiendo la calidez del toque de Rey allí mismo. No le hizo falta hacer lo mismo con la otra pues ella la condujo voluntariamente

Y Kylo salió de allí, surcando las calles como si aquel vehículo pudiera volar como una nave.

El viento en la cara, el vestido volando en sintonía con él, acompasando los movimientos de la moto con sus pliegues y ondulaciones calmaron los nervios de Rey hasta dejarla tan suave como el vuelo de su ropa. Y es que Kylo conducía con suavidad pese a ir rápido, condenadamente rápido, volando por aquellas calles, esquivando los coches mientras aquella moto rugía con intensidad.

Y llegaron antes de lo que ella esperaba, sintiendo que el trayecto se le había hecho corto, cortísimo, y hubiera querido disfrutarlo más. Entonces Kylo le retiró el casco y ayudó a la chica a bajar quien, ahora, parecía más relajada y despejada.

Ella se recolocó el guante mientras se aferraba a su codo, sujetándole y andando junto a él una vez Kylo aseguró la moto en el sitio.

Anduvieron por las calles, captando las miradas de todos aquellos que parecían reconocer a Kylo, contrastando con la sorpresa de encontrar una cara nueva a su lado.

Llegaron a un local que presentaba una cola larguísima de gente, esperando para entrar a aquel recinto mientras un grandullón –que a Rey le resultaba familiar- decidía quien entraba allí. Kylo surcó la cola, sin colocarse al final, llegando hasta el portero quien le miró con un gesto a la espera de recibir órdenes.

-¿Ha llegado Hux, Ortuggg?- El gamorreano negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no, pero no faltará mucho.- Kylo asintió.- Los Fett tampoco, señor. – Añadió y Kylo respiró aliviado.

-De acuerdo. Cuando lleguen dile a uno de tus chicos que les acompañe a la mesa.- Ortuggg asintió, antes de volver a enderezarse, observando a la carretera. Y Kylo viró hacia donde miraba el gamorreano, divisando en seguida aquel coche negro que se detuvo frente al local. Hux bajó del vehículo, recolocándose los guantes y adelantándose hacia donde estaban ellos mientras el coche desaparecía calle arriba.

Hux se detuvo al fin, observando a Kylo, luego a Ortuggg y finalmente a la chica, dedicándole un rostro arrugado y amargo.

-¿Están los Fett?- Preguntó, colocándose junto a Kylo mientras el gamorreano se hacía a un lado, dejándoles pasar.

-Todavía no.- El pelirrojo asintió.

-Ve hacia la mesa, yo les espero aquí.- Habló, dejándole su abrigo al muchacho que estaba en guardarropía.- Kylo asintió y condujo a Rey escaleras abajo, bajando únicamente un piso para luego dirigirse a un sitio en concreto al final de dicha planta, donde otro gamorreano, desconocido para Rey, se hizo a un lado, dejándoles pasar a una estancia privada, donde las paredes que daban a la pista de baile estaban acristaladas, con butacones situados especialmente para ver el espectáculo desde allí arriba. Acondicionada con una climatización agradable, con una pequeña mesa de café a los pies de las butacas y un pequeño intercomunicador para contactar quizá con el personal de la barra, pudiendo pedir de esa manera una copa o una botella sin tener que moverse de allí.

-Los Fett son unos clientes importantes para nosotros.- Habló Kylo, tomando asiento, haciendo que Rey le imitara, colocándose a su lado, con el brazo de Kylo por detrás de su respaldo.- Tienen dinero, mueven el contrabando y son cazarrecompensas.- Rey asintió.

-Menudo chollo de aliados.- Kylo asintió.- ¿En qué consiste el trato que se va a cerrar aquí?

-Dathomir está inestable jerárquicamente… Y a los mandalorianos les interesa que eso continúe así.- Kylo suspiró, como si estuviera cansado de ese cuento.- O eso deducimos…- Rey asintió.- Nos piden un armamento específico para mantener las tensiones en el planeta dathomiriano… O quizá para proteger a Mandalore de un posible ataque.- Se alzó de hombros, bajando el brazo hasta posicionarlo en el hombro de Rey, acariciándole la piel desnuda.- No entran en detalles. Y se fían de nuestro equipo porque somos los más competentes.

-Eso debe ser halagador.- Kylo desvió la mirada, pensándolo bien. O quizá… Quizá sencillamente distaba mucho de reconocer aquella frase.- ¿Hay algo que… deba decir o callar o…?- Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-Te pediría que no te metieras en ninguna conversación. Que simplemente estuvieras aquí.- Y ella asintió, sin saber muy bien por qué. Kylo entonces le apartó un mechón de pelo, antes de recorrerle la cara con los nudillos en una caricia suave.- Cuando estás conmigo mi mundo deja de tambalearse.- Rey sintió que quien se tambaleaba ahora era ella y más todavía cuando Kylo se acercó, rozando sus labios con los suyos.- Joder, niña, no sabes el poder que tienes.- Y con la mano libre terminó de acercar su rostro, acortando la distancia y fundiéndose en un beso lento, muy lento. Alejando a Rey de todo mal pensamiento, de toda furia, de toda rabia posible en ella tras la negación acerca del vibrador.

Kylo se separó cuando escuchó unas pisadas acercarse y no tardó en levantarse para recibir a los Fett mientras Rey intentaba seguir respirando, forzando a su corazón a dejar de correr errático y a cambiar la cara que sentía que se le había quedado mientras Kylo se erguía y la cubría con su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches, Fett. – Le tendió la mano al líder de aquel clan, serio, contenido, en su papel. Un guión del que Rey jamás había sido testigo. Era toda una experiencia para toda su persona y para su faceta de poli. Tanto como era todo un caramelo para sus sentidos, hoy más sensibles que nunca.

-Ren. – Le estrechó la mano con un asentimiento rápido. Y la mirada del cazarrecompensas se desvió hacia ella cuando Kylo saludaba al resto de participantes en aquel trato y se mostraban las consecuentes muestras de respeto. – Vaya… - Se sentó en una butaca cerca y se inclinó hacia Rey. - Tú debes ser la chica de la que había oído hablar. – Aquello llamó la atención de Kylo, sentándose por fin de nuevo a su lado al mismo tiempo que el resto tomaba sus sitios. - ¿Ya tienes Primera Dama para tu imperio, Ren? – Y le cogió la mano a Rey para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos cubiertos por el guante, en un saludo propio de la nobleza.

\- Cuidado, Boba… - Fue lo único que tuvo que decir, con ese tono que parecía usar en muy pocas ocasiones, y que hizo que el resto de asistentes se pusiera en alerta bajo la amenaza encubierta. Sin embargo, el interpelado se separó de ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Dice muchísimo de ella que hayas usado el mismo tono que cuando te regatee por primera vez, Kylo.

\- Y no te salió bien.

\- No todo lo bien que hubiera querido, pero siempre es un placer no irse con las manos vacías.- Rió el descendiente directo de Jango Fett antes de recostarse en el asiento, volviendo a prestar atención a Rey pero entonces Hux carraspeó.

-Lamento que se sienta incómodo con ella presente, Boba. Avisé a Kylo  de…- Boba Fett alzó la mano, callando al pelirrojo a instante.

-No, no, para nada, Hux. No es ninguna molestia.- Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la chica, quien contuvo la respiración mientras aparentaba por fuera estar tan serena como el mar de Kamino.- Es más agradable que ver a esa chica gigante… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Chasqueó los dedos, desviando la mirada y haciendo memoria.

-¿Se refiere a Phasma?- Habló Hux y Boba le apuntó con el dedo.

-La misma.- Rió, desencadenando una oleada de risas en el sector mandaloriano, de pie, a sus espaldas, custodiándole.- Espero que esta chica…

-Rey.- Habló ella, llamando la atención de Kylo y Hux, quienes giraron rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella. Boba se quedó observándola.- Me llamo Rey.- Y sonrió cálidamente, cerrando aquella frase con un ambiente más destensado.- Y si supongo un inconveniente puede decírmelo sin rodeos, no voy a molestarme… No tengo la piel tan fina.- Sonrió de medio lado y Boba se echó a reír, cómplice.

-Esta chica me cae bien.- Volteó hacia sus hombres.- Al menos es simpática.- Desvió los ojos hacia Kylo.- Y vuelve a dejar claro que alguien tiene buen gusto...- A pesar del tono “amigable” de Boba Fett, Kylo no se reía ni hacía ademán de sonreírle tan siquiera.- Y por eso estamos aquí.- Dijo, reincorporándose en el asiento, adelantándose un poco.- Por el buen gusto y calidad.- Habló, tomando aire pesadamente.- A mi padre le hubiera encantado estar aquí pero tenemos la situación en Mandalore algo inestable.- Dejó caer, tal y como le dijo Kylo. Sin especificaciones.

-Sabe el precio, Fett.- Habló Hux, alzando ambas cejas y provocando que el interpelado dirigiera sus ojos hacia él.- Y también sabe que nuestro material vale cada crédito.

-Y tras el incidente del cargamento en Dathomir…- Habló Kylo, centrando ahora todas las miradas sobre él.- Hemos tenido que dar explicaciones en las que no aparecía su nombre.- Boba asintió, cómplice.- También sabía que aquello iba a tener un precio.

-Nuestro trato era el precio.- Kylo asintió ante la respuesta de Boba.- Y es contraproducente para un mandaloriano hacer un trato que no va a poder cumplir.- Boba chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus hombres, vestido con las ropas típicas de Mandalore, se adelantó, depositando dos maletines en la mesa.- Quiero ver el material.- Habló, haciendo que Hux riera brevemente por la nariz.

-¿Tampoco es propio de un mandaloriano fiarse?- Boba sonrió de medio lado, levantándose cuando Hux hizo un gesto al gamorreano que les había acompañado, pidiéndole que condujera  a quien fuera al exterior, donde podrían ver una parte de la mercancía. Boba se sirvió una copa mientras reía, confiando en uno de sus hombres para que diera el visto bueno mientras él seguía allí.

-Al igual que soy consciente de vuestra calidad, también soy consciente de vuestra forma de trabajo.- Habló, abriendo una botella de licor mandaloriano y sirviéndose una buena copa sin mezcla.- De vuestras pautas… Y de vuestros clientes.- Tomó asiento, dándole un trago a la copa y saboreándolo.- Y claro que me fío de vosotros, chicos. Mi padre se fía totalmente de vosotros y yo, como sé que mi padre es sabio, también lo hago.- Volvió a tragar, terminándose la copa y dejando el vaso en la mesa.- De quien no me fio es de vuestros clientes. Y de sus medios…- Rodó el vaso con pereza antes de alzar la vista hacia Kylo y luego a Hux.- Temo que intenten copiar mi estilo de juego.

-En realidad…- Habló Rey, captando la atención de todos, especialmente de Boba Fett.- Dudo mucho que alguien tenga la misma maestría que un mandaloriano jugando a su propio juego.

-¿Has conocido a muchos mandalorianos para decir eso?

 

Y Rey pensó por inercia en Sabine, una agente especial de la JEDI nacida en Mandalore pero entregada al mismo orfanato que ella en Jakku. Sabía jugar a las cartas mejor que nadie, con un estilo tan característico que hasta podía patentarlo como suyo. Y algo le decía a Rey que los mandalorianos tenían ese estilo, tenían esa suerte, esa cultura diferente que les permitía pensar distinto y, por tanto, con ventaja.

 

-Sí. Ciertamente sí.- E hizo una pausa.- Aliit ori'shya tal'din.- * La Familia es más que una línea de sangre*. Boba se tornó serio, observando a Rey directamente. Y Kylo sentía que empezaba a sudar, notando los ojos de Hux clavarse en su cabeza, provocándole desviar la mirada a su compañero, quien le observaba formulándole una pregunta silenciosa que Kylo podía escuchar como si se la estuviera gritando.

“¿Se puede saber qué cojones está haciendo tu amiguita?”

Kylo desvió el contacto hacia Boba, observándole. Y éste, finalmente, asintió, mordiéndose el labio antes de volver a conducir sus ojos a Rey. La tensión crecía en el ambiente, pero Rey estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo y Boba también, vaya que sí lo estaba. Y terminó sonriendo.

-Ner vod, Vor entye.- * Hermana mía, gracias*. Habló, levantándose y rellenándose el vaso con más licor mientras Rey sonreía de nuevo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza al que Rey correspondió, con una sonrisa.

Y Boba le entregó el vaso para que ella diera un trago. Y así lo hizo, sin rechistar. Se bebió medio vaso, dejándole tres dedos de licor que Boba bebió del trago antes de depositar el vaso sobre la mesa, regresando a su asiento.

Kylo intentaba mantener un porte serio, comprensivo y totalmente en sincronía con lo que estaba sucediendo cuando realmente no era así. Viró los ojos hacia Hux, quien estaba en una situación parecida, sólo que el pelirrojo no sabía llevarlo tan bien.

El silencio se mantuvo en la sala, uno suave, ligero, llevadero, hasta que la puerta abriéndose a espaldas de Boba Fett rompió esa paz. El gamorreano regresó con uno de los mandalorianos, que se acercó a su líder para hablarle al oído en un susurro. Y la sonrisa de Boba Fett se extendió.

-Perfecto. – Y dos maletines más aparecieron sobre la mesa mientras Fett se recostaba sobre el asiento, con una sonrisa satisfecha. – No me lo puedo creer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo así. – Rey inclinó la cabeza con cortesía en respuesta. – Ha sido como volver a casa. – Rey sonrió, halagada. Y cuando giró la cabeza hacia Kylo, se le encontró mirando distraídamente el teléfono en su mano antes de volver a dirigirle la mirada a su cliente.

Rey tragó saliva, reconociendo la imagen en la pantalla y cogiendo aire, anticipándose. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la vibración en ella de nuevo, tanto dentro como sobre su núcleo más sensible, viéndose obligada a cruzar las piernas con fuerza para disimular, aunque eso no hiciera si no empeorar su situación. No podía ser, acababa de salvarle su maldito trato y se lo pagaba de este modo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué le había ayudado. Barajaba la posibilidad de que aquel beso le hubiera fundido los plomos. O que se estuviera volviendo blanda con él. Pero seguía mereciéndose el mismo puñetazo que el primer día. Capullo insolente.

-Me alegra oír eso. – Contestó Kylo, guardándose el teléfono de nuevo, y desviando la atención del mandaloriano de nuevo hacia él. – Tanto como me gustan los tratos plenamente satisfactorios. – Y el gamorreano se adelantó para apartar los maletines. Fett asintió.

-Me encantaría que ella estuviera en futuras negociaciones y encuentros, Ren. – Parecía una sugerencia, pero ambos sabían que no había lugar para ese margen. Rey se había convertido en una condición ineludible para que las cosas salieran bien y nadie se pusiera nervioso. – Es una auténtica Primera Dama. – Y regresó la vista hacia la chica, encontrándola acalorada, distraída, cerrando los ojos de tanto en tanto. - ¿Se encuentra bien, Rey? – Eso hizo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella y un sudor frío empezó a bajarle por la espalda. Incluso la de Hux, que no podía importarle menos lo que le ocurriera a ella. Y Kylo la miraba impertérrito. Maldito hijo de puta.

-Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo sin beber. – Se salió por la tangente como buenamente pudo. Porque no, no se encontraba bien. – Y ese licor es realmente bueno. – Sonrió, lo menos forzada que pudo aun a sabiendas de que no estaba siendo muy creíble. – Si me disculpan, caballeros…

Apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Kylo para tomar impulso y erguirse sobre sus piernas, temblorosas y en tacones, apenas le permitieron dar un paso sin tener que extender la mano hacia cualquier cosa que pudiera sostenerla en pie. Kylo se levantó, cogiéndola del brazo y, sin darle tiempo a Hux a hacer ningún comentario ni ninguna mirada despreciativa, le dejó al mando de todo aquello en su ausencia.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, les envolvió la música, todas las percusiones sintiéndose en el centro del pecho, aturullándoles los oídos, y la cantidad ingente de focos y led, cegándoles por momentos.  Kylo la sostenía con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y si no hubiera sido por eso, se habría quedado atascada en medio de una marabunta que se movía espasmódica y eufórica a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, trastabillaba de vez en cuando, casi a punto de caerse, dando con las rodillas en el suelo y temblando. Pero no.  Kylo seguía tirando de ella, a alguna parte en aquel sitio al que sabía llegar. Le vio alzar una mano, chasqueando los dedos como si alguien fuera a oírle con aquella matraca sintentizada. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, un gamorreano frente a él, asintiendo a algo que le estuviera diciendo que no podía oír ni tenía la entereza para esforzarse. El grandullón volvió a asentir y Kylo le hizo entrar por una puerta.

-¿El baño de tíos? –Graznó, mientras avanzaba dando trompicones. - ¿Este es el mejor lugar? – Se plantó delante de él, con todo el orgullo del que fue capaz, con los brazos en jarras, aun sabiendo que ambos podían ver el temblor más que evidente de sus rodillas.

\- Podría haber sido el de la sala en la que estábamos. – Avanzó hacia ella, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a sus piernas temblorosas al tiempo que ella dejaba caer los brazos y daba un paso atrás, dando con el culo en el lavabo. – Pero habría sido difícil mentir sobre lo que oyeran. – Rey tragó saliva cuando tuvo a Kylo irguiéndose sobre ella.

-Kylo… -Empezó… Pero Kylo le cogió de la cara apretándole las mejillas y haciéndola callar al instante.

-Te dije que te estuvieras callada, niña. –Rey puso los ojos en blanco. Era por eso.

-Ha sido pura diplomacia. – Dijo como buenamente pudo, sin vocalizar bien.

-Para la diplomacia, ya tengo a Hux. – Le soltó la cara y le cogió las manos para hacer que las apoyara bien sobre el borde del lavabo.

-Pero en cuanto a sensibilidad cultural es un cero. – Le echó en cara, con rabia ante aquella situación tan injusta mientras sentía que se deshacía como mantequilla ahí mismo. – No puedes quedarte callado con un pueblo así. – Se vio forzada a apartar la cara para evitar su mirada, cerrar los ojos y dejar un gemido atascado en la garganta. – Hay unas pautas y unos gestos… - Kylo se acercó a un más a ella, apresándola contra el mármol el lavabo y Rey dejó escapar ese gemido al sentirle. – Kylo… - Alzó la mirada hacia él, suplicante. No sabía qué más hacer.

-¿Cómo sabías qué decir? – Se inclinó sobre sus labios sin llegar a rozarlos y Rey vocalizó para darle una respuesta pero nada salía de ella si quería contenerse, como si lo tuviera todo, todo en las entrañas. - ¿La calle? – Le leyó él. Rey asintió, entre temblores y jadeos, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para no caerse. – Sabía que aun guardabas algo con lo que sorprenderme.

-Kylo… - Repitió, en apenas un suspiro. Aquella vibración volviéndose una tortura que no le daba tregua ni para respirar, completamente húmeda, haciendo un verdadero desastre con unas bragas que eran realmente demasiado bonitas para esto. – No puedo más… - Dejó caer la cabeza con pesadumbre sobre la dureza de su pecho. – Por favor. – Kylo se inclinó hacia ella, cogiéndole de la cara con ambas manos, retirándole el pelo de la cara, pasando los pulgares por sus pómulos llenos de pecas hasta sus labios hinchados de tanto mordérselos.

\- Lo pides tan bonito, nena. – Cogió el teléfono sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada, apagando el dispositivo.  Y volvió a besarla, lento, muy lento, atrapando sus sollozos en la garganta. Kylo arrastró una mano hasta su cuello, sintiendo la vibración del siguiente y sonrió contra ella, atrapando sus labios de nuevo. Sin poder esconder su sonrisa. Toda ella era el tesoro más grande, como tener la suerte de su parte, como si la Fuerza le devolviera una oportunidad para vivir encerrada en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Para él.

Abandonó sus labios, con cierta reticencia, preso de esos pequeños besos que ella siempre le daba para reclamarle un segundo más y se postró ante ella, depositando un beso sobre su vientre y arrastrando las manos por sus cintura, sus caderas y sus muslos, hasta atrapar el tobillo y obligarla a flexionar la rodilla hasta dejar el tacón sobre la de él. Pareció ensimismado un momento, apreciando cómo se veía su empeine y la forma que tenía su pierna así. Y, a medida que su mirada ascendía, Rey la iba sintiendo como si fuera un láser, abrasando su recorrido hasta llegar a donde su vestido gris se convertía en un montón de pliegues sobre su cintura.

Sus manos volvieron a su piel, haciendo el recorrido contrario, de nuevo hacia ella, ascendentes. Y ella temblaba sólo con su toque, sus caricias y su anticipación. Ahí estaba. Iba a cumplir con su promesa, por fin. Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo, sus entrañas apretadas en un nudo tan fuerte, que el contraste de sus manos no hacía nada por relajar sus temblores aunque el vibrador hubiera dejado de torturarla. Temblaba. Con los nervios de punta. Y entonces sintió la mano de Kylo colarse por su vestido hasta llegar a la gomilla de la braguitas. Cogió aire mientras notaba cómo colaba un dedo y recorría el borde hasta su ingle, demasiado lento.

-Kylo… - Repitió su nombre, sin saber siquiera por qué lo hacía ni si quería pedirle nada.

-Shhhh. – Siseó, chistándola con suavidad. Y cuando su dedo llegó a su centro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás de puro regocijo, sintiéndole a él, por fin, mientras retiraba el botón de aquel maldito vibrador de su clítoris. –Estás tan húmeda…

-¿¡Normal?! – Le increpó, casi rozando el grito. Cuanta más prisa tenía ella, más lento parecía ir él, el tiempo y todo. Casi hasta podía sentir cómo giraba el planeta. Y Kylo le dio un golpe en su centro con la sola pulsión de su dedo que ella sintió como un latigazo. Ahí sí grito. Fue sólo un nanosegundo, y la mano de Kylo volvía a cubrir su calor, relajándola mientras sentía cómo su núcleo hormigueaba en respuesta.

-Shhhh. – Le repitió, inclinándose para besar el interior de sus muslos, beso tras beso hasta su ingle, mientras enganchaba su dedo en la curva aquel artilugio infernal y tiraba suavemente de él. Rey lo sintió al instante, esa presión en ella que hacía que se contrajera una y otra vez. Se agarró con fuerza al lavabo, sintiendo que Kylo volvía a tirar, suave, a medio camino, y todo su cuerpo se apretaba, como indeciso. – Relájate, nena. – Fue el tono de su voz llegando a sus oídos, justo antes de sentir que sus labios se posaban sobre su castigadísimo centro. Y con un último tirón, lo sacó de ella, liberándola al tiempo que notaba cómo su humedad empezaba a resbalar por su muslo.

\- Kylo… - No levantó la mirada hacia ella, absorto siguiendo el recorrido que dejaba su humedad, frenándolo con el dedo. – Kylo. –Ni caso. Sumido en ella, llevándose un dedo impregnado en ella a los labios. Y, oh, joder, Rey sabía lo que venía después. No iba a poder con ello. Cogió aire con fuerza y se atrevió a soltar una mano del borde al que se aferraba para enredar los dedos entre sus mechos negros. – Kylo, te necesito. – Y eso captó toda su atención, mirándola desde aquella posición que conseguía volverla loca, irguiéndose hasta ella, perdiendo toda la suavidad con la que le había estado tratando para volver a mirarla como lo haría un león enjaulado.

-¿Qué has dicho? – La cogió de la barbilla con una mano, y de la cintura con la otra. - ¿Qué has dicho, nena? – Y con sólo un movimiento de sus manos, consiguió darle la vuelta sobre sí misma hasta que quedó frente al espejo, viéndose a sí misma y a él tras ella.

-¿Te refieres a lo de antes o…? – Le provocó, completa y absolutamente consciente de que le estaba provocando. Como si ese fuera su modus operandi desde el principio. Su mano, enorme y caliente, se arrastró hasta su cuello, sosteniéndola. Y la otra, reverberó con fuerza sobre su nalga. Le temblaron las rodillas sólo con el recuerdo y se vio poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, nena. – Y Rey sonrió al sentirle apretándose contra su carne, ya duro.

\- Que te n… - Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando tiró de su mano hasta dejar que su cabeza se recostara sobre su hombro, soltándose del borde del lavabo, completa y absolutamente a su merced, confiando en que la sostuviera, mientras otro nalgazo se estrellaba contra su piel.

\- Repítelo, tal y como lo has dicho, nena. – Le gruñó suave al oído, extendiendo escalofríos por toda su espalda, retorciéndose sin poder, ni querer, escaparse de la presa de sus brazos en torno a ella.

\- Kylo… - Jadeó, sintiéndose casi fuera de su misma piel de lo sensible que estaba. – Te necesito.

-Joder, sí, eso es, niña.- Mordió su cuello suavemente, presionando primero de forma delicada y luego más y más mientras se separaba, hasta pinzarle en aquel punto que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Rey condujo sus dos manos a su cuello, entrelazando los dedos y apoyándose en aquel punto donde sabía que llevaba el chip. Fue a quitar las manos de inmediato pero sintió la presión de la de Kylo impidiéndolo.

-No te sueltes, nena.- Y lamió la zona que acababa de morderle, sintiendo el amargo sabor de su colonia mezclarse con el regusto de su gel de baño y finalmente adornarlo todo con el sabor de su piel, con su sabor particular. Y abrió los ojos, mirándose en el reflejo, a espaldas de ella, sujetándole mientras se entregaba de aquella manera y Kylo no pudo retenerlo, le salió sola la corrección.- No me sueltes, nena…- Y descendió de nuevo mientras besaba su cuello y ella gemía ante la intensidad de sus dedos, de nuevo en su centro, cuidándola, tranquilizándola y provocándole espasmo tras espasmo, sin piedad al fin. Sin tortura, sin pereza, sin calma ni languidez.

Estaba chorreante y Kylo notaba sus dedos resbalar en ella, una y otra vez, incapaz de centrarse en un punto, era imposible. Y sentía que estaba más que sensible. Cómo respondía ante cada roce, directo a su núcleo. Ella convulsionaba delante de él, golpeándose contra él… Y se apiadó. Volvió a besarle el cuello mientras rebuscaba en su pantalón, sacando un preservativo que había colocado expresamente, porque sabía que le haría falta.

Cortó el borde con los dientes y se separó un poco, bajándose los pantalones mientras Rey se mordía el labio, anticipándose, sintiendo la falta que de repente le hacía la mano de Kylo en su entrepierna.

-Sube la rodilla al lavabo.- Le ordenó en un susurró desesperado. Y Rey actuó todavía más desesperada, impulsándose con su agarre, sintiendo que le clavaba más aquel chip en la espina dorsal, pero Kylo ni se inmutó. Estaba demasiado ocupado enfundándose y ella no tardó en sentirle, preparado, buscando su entrada mientras volvía a sostenerla, totalmente apoyada en él. Y a Kylo no le hizo falta pedirlo, Rey se posicionó, alzando el culo y facilitándole el acceso.

Estaba tan sensible que gimoteó lentamente, alargando el gemido a medida que él se adentraba, resbalando, sin dificultades. Y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre él, disfrutando.

Empezó a moverse una vez pudo hacerlo, sintiéndola, tan resbaladiza pero tan apretada contra él, asfixiándole deliciosamente, casi tanto como lo eran sus gemidos. Y Rey se entrecortaba con cada estocada, rápida, directa, llenándola pero no tanto como su cuerpo le pedía.

-Joder, joder…- Sollozaba, llevando las manos a su pelo y enroscando los dedos en su mata negra. Él alzó la cabeza, mirándola a través del reflejo.- Más… Más, joder, más…

-¿Más?- Rió en medio de un gemido. Y Rey se mordió el labio, asintiéndole sin poder hablar, dolorosamente callada.

-Más, por favor, más, más…

 

Y Kylo salió de ella, apartándola de él y escuchando cómo Rey se quejaba, su niña, siempre malpensando, siempre creyendo que quería verla sufrir. Y consiguió hacer que Rey rodara sobre la punta de sus tacones, quedando de espaldas al reflejo. Y Kylo le ayudó a subir al lavabo mientras se pegaba a ella, besándola… Hasta que sintió la mano de la chica atraparle en un puño, masturbándole, haciendo que Kylo gimiera sobre su boca, apartándose, cortando el beso. Se colocó entre sus piernas, llegando perfectamente a su entrada desde esa postura. Rey sólo tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás, sosteniendo su peso en una mano mientras la otra seguía en el cuello de Kylo, tocándole. Y entró de nuevo en ella, esta vez más hondo, arrancándole un gemido a ella que casi le deja sordo. Oh, joder, cómo le encantaba.

-¿Así, nena?- Ella alzó los ojos a él, observándole, chocando con sus ojos negros, entrecerrados pero fieros.- ¿Es así como lo quieres?- Se llevó un pulgar a la boca, lamiéndolo antes de conducirlo a su centro, haciendo que Rey no pudiera responder.- Joder, nena… - Ella asintió, gimoteando, bajando al fin los ojos a su unión, viendo cómo entraba y salía de ella, se echó un poco más hacia atrás, llegando más a él en consecuencia y Kylo lo notó, abriendo los ojos y besándola con fiereza antes de apoyar su frente con la de ella.- Joder, niña ¿Todavía más?- Rió, pero ella negó con la cabeza, llevando la mano con la que sujetaba su peso a la cara de Kylo, atrapándole la mandíbula, conduciéndole a ella.

-No pares, joder…- Gimoteó, lastimera. Cerrando los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y Kylo veía una oportunidad más para atacar su cuello, sacándole gemidos, sintiéndola temblar, entera y totalmente por él.

Y a Kylo se le pasó por la cabeza detenerse, frenarse en seco para escuchar cómo le rogaba más,  joder, lo decía tan bonito, tan desesperada, tan completa y jodidamente desesperada... Pero no. No podía, ella le estaba aguantando todo lo que le echaba encima y por dentro le hacía sentirse mal. Se estaba pasando, quizá, con ella, con su niña. Alzó los ojos, viendo su reflejo en el espejo,  accionándose contra ella, luego bajó la vista a su unión, viéndose entrar y salir con tanto desespero que había estado a punto de perder el ritmo dos veces. Luego sus ojos subieron, surcándola, viendo que la tripa de ella se abultaba con su estocada,  oh, joder... Sentía que iba a romperla sin querer y ella estaba exigiéndole más,  más duro. Y cuando llegó a su rostro, sonrojado,  sudado, con el pelo suelto, revuelto y con algunos mechones pegados por la cara, Rey abrió los ojos, encontrándole, jodidamente guapo.

-¿Me puedo correr?- Habló con un hilo de voz, quebrado entre gemidos, sollozado, suplicante. Y él se adelantó, besándola con furia, hablando sobre sus labios.

-Joder, córrete, mi niña, córrete... Córrete conmigo.- Gimoteaba, acelerándose.

Y Rey se doblegó hacia atrás, dando con la nuca en el espejo del baño, sintiendo cómo se deshacía bajo un grito al que él acompañó, moviéndose rápido y sufriendo los espasmos del orgasmo. Rey le apretaba y le soltaba sin ser consciente de lo dolorosamente agradable que le parecía mientras ella notaba sus estocadas, liberándola al fin de todo aquello.

Tan guapo… Alargó la mano, retirándole uno de esos mechones negros que le cubrían la frente, antes de enredar los dedos en su melena, tirando de él hasta tenerle apoyado contra su pecho, sintiéndole temblar aun dentro de ella al mismo ritmo que ella notaba aún sus espasmos musculares por todo el cuerpo. Por la Fuerza, había sido espectacular y, no lo reconocería jamás en voz alta, pero tenía que admitir que el maldito vibrador había elevado el orgasmo a una potencia devastadora al mismo nivel que la Estrella de la Muerte. Le pasó las manos por el pelo, disfrutando de lo suave y espeso que era, hasta que dio de nuevo con aquel punto de su nuca que se endurecía bajo sus yemas.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – Le preguntó en voz bajita, como si aquel orgasmo le hubiera sacado la fuerza del golpe. Kylo alzó la cabeza hacia ella, entre extrañado y divertido. Jamás, nunca, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué? – Tiró de ella hasta sentarla en el borde del lavabo y saliendo poco a poco de ella para no hacerla daño a su vez.

-Nunca antes me había sujetado con tanta fuerza. – Le concedió, con una sonrisa cansada, mientras balanceaba los tacones en el vacío. – Creí que te estaría haciendo daño. – Se bajó con cuidado, comprobando su estabilidad como lo haría un cervatillo, agarrándose a él.

\- Ni lo he sentido, niña. – Admitió cabizbajo, quitándose el preservativo y tirándolo en la papelera más cercana, sin mirarla. No hasta que ella le posó la mano en la mejilla, obligándole a centrarse en ella. Y Kylo no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, mirándole así, y haciéndole inclinarse de nuevo hasta ella, juntando sus frentes.

-Entonces, siento mucho habértelo recordado. – Le dijo en un susurro antes de cogerle la cara con la otra mano también y acercarle hasta sus labios, dándole un beso que casi pudo sentir cómo empezaba a curar heridas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Un beso dado con un cuidado y un cariño del que siempre se sentiría desmerecedor, y sin embargo no podía apartarse de ella. Como si le hubiera sido entregado un pedazo de cielo y aun nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del error. Se separó de él tras esa lluvia de besos pequeños que ya eran su firma. – Este ha sido rápido. – Le sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa plena e increíble que se le clavó en el pecho. Y ojalá todas su cicatrices fueran como esa. – Así también me gustan. – Y le dio un último beso antes de dirigirse al cubículo más cercano a por algo de papel para limpiarse.

Kylo se subió los pantalones, viendo a través del espejo cómo su niña se tambaleaba y se apoyaba en los azulejos y sonrió complacido, sintiendo las primeras llamas de algo dentro de él que ya llevaba unos días fraguándose. Cogió el vibrador, que había dejado a un lado al quitárselo, y abrió el grifo para lavarlo, aun escuchando sus tacones acercarse a él de nuevo y asomarse.

-Ni se te ocurra, Kylo. – Le dijo con ese tonito amenazante que le hizo detenerse y mirarla con una sonrisa en las comisuras. 

\- A ver, repite eso otra vez… - Le pidió, sin poder contener que su sonrisa se expandiera, reprimida a duras penas. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él con reticencias, como si aquel aparato fuera la verdadera amenaza.

-Que no… me pongas eso otra vez. – Se corrigió, con dudas. - ¿Por favor? – Le añadió como si fuera la guinda del pastel, haciéndole sonreír definitivamente, retomando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sólo suplicas bonito cuando estás cerca del orgasmo, nena. – Le dijo, como si fuera un conocimiento sobre ella de esos que se almacenan para el recuerdo. – Cuando ya estás tranquila, ni siquiera lo finges. – Le dio una mirada acusativa a través del espejo. Y la vio boquear.

\- No, no, por favor, no me lo pongas otra vez. – La sola idea de volver a pasar por ello hasta… Hasta la Fuerza supiera cuándo, se le hacía imposible. Iba a caerse de rodillas. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de que fuera a aguantar bien y dignamente el mismo roce de su ropa interior, que ya le suponía un problema. – No, no, por favor. – Apoyó las manos en su brazo, sosteniéndose. – Por favor, por favor, no. - De verdad que no podía permitirse aquello otra vez.

-Y yo creyendo que te había gustado… - Dejó caer en un tono casi lastimero que hizo que Rey alzara la mirada hacia él, aun más suplicante. Parecía, de verdad, que iba a terminar la noche dando el puto cante delante de todos. Y aunque no tenía ningún problema, o cada día tenía menos problemas, para aceptar y disfrutar plenamente y casi sin remordimientos de la dinámica sexual que había entre ellos, no tenía ninguna gana de ser tildada como “la zorra de Kylo” en su círculo de clientes.

-Estuvo bien al principio. – Le concedió. –Pero es que “al principio” fue la primera hora o dos, como mucho, de esta mañana. – Le vio cerrar el grifo y sacudir el vibrador para quitarle el agua.

-Tienes que seguir practicando tu forma de pedirme cosas, nena. – Le pellizcó las mejillas, haciéndola fruncir los labios, antes de plantarle un beso en ellos. – Pero vas bien. – Y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta como si nada, dejándola ahí, pasmada.

-¿Me has…? – Se quedó boqueando un momento mientras él la rodeaba. - ¿Me has hecho creer que…? – Le vio sonreír sin rastro de culpa. Boqueó aun más con sorpresa. – ¡Pero no seas cabrón! – Le dio un golpe en el bíceps, duro como un puto muro. Ambos sonreían de camino a la puerta.

\- Cuidado con esa boca, niña. – Y ella le miró con sorna.

-Esta boca ha hecho maravillas contigo y te ha salvado un trato que no iba a ser fácil. – Le tendió la mano, y Kylo la miró, ahogando la sorpresa de un gesto tan sencillo. – Puedes permitirte ser un poco permisivo. – Accionó el pomo de la puerta y se giró hacia él, aun tendiéndole la mano. - ¿Vienes? Nos están esperando… - Esa mano extendida hacia él, esa mirada expectante.

Y Kylo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, haciéndoselo cruzar por detrás de la espalda para poder posar la mano también en su cadera, sentir su bamboleo lento y fuerte sobre aquellos tacones que le habían quitado el aire desde que la había visto en el portal. Cruzaron la pista de baile de nuevo, entre un millar de cuerpos que se movían, saltaban y bailaban epilépticos y desbordados, sin soltarse hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la sala privada.

-¿Preparada? – Quiso asegurarse, soltando su mano aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer, aun si se acabara el mundo ante sus ojos en aquel momento, para pasar los dedos por su pelo, y cubrir disimuladamente la marca que ya empezaba a amoratarse en su cuello.

\- Casi más que tú. – Le atrapó la mano de nuevo, besándole los nudillos antes de bajarla. – Aunque me gusta mucho más el plan de caer dormida en tu cama otra vez. – Le sonrió y, si no hubiera sido porque debía terminar con aquello esa misma noche, la habría cogido en brazos y no hubiera parado hasta llegar a su cama.

Abrió la puerta y vio a sus invitados desperdigados por la sala, a Fett en un lateral hablando con uno de sus chicos y a Hux en el contrario, hablando por teléfono. Se hicieron con la atención inmediata de ambos lados y, con sólo dedicarse una mirada entre ellos dos, se soltaron y Kylo se dirigió hacia Hux mientras Rey se acercaba a los mandalorianos.

-¿Se encuentra mejor, Rey? – Le preguntó el líder de aquel clan de cazarrecompensas. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Rey… ¿Qué más? – Se mordió el labio. Con aquella verdad, iba a ganarle a Kylo un cliente fiel.

-Sólo Rey. – Sin apellidos, sin padres a los que referir. Boba asintió, comprendiendo al instante. – Por eso, para mi toda familia es más que sangre. – Le sonrió. Y se llevó la sonrisa de Fett de vuelta. Y otra invitación a un trago.

Kylo no le quitaba el ojo a Rey, ni un segundo, viéndola hablar e interactuar con soltura, mientras él esperaba a que Hux colgara la llamada.

-Los maletines acaban de llegar al Líder Supremo. – Le informó cuando terminó. Kylo asintió.

\- Bien. – Contestó, distraído.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Aquello arrancó a Kylo de sus pensamientos y le hizo centrar la mirada en su amigo. Kylo parpadeó, confuso. Observando a un lado y a otro como si aquello fuera a darle una respuesta. Hux chistó la lengua, agarrándole de la solapa de la chaqueta, totalmente arrugada, y acercándole a él, quedando medianamente de espaldas al resto.- ¡¿Quieres centrarte de una putísima vez?!- Gritó en un nivel lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo ellos dos lo escucharan. Kylo boqueó, sorprendido. Hux no usaba jamás palabras malsonantes pero cuando lo hacía…- ¡¿A qué ha venido el numerito ese de la chica hablando en… en…!?

-Mando’a…- Le ayudó a terminar.

-¿¡Qué cojones le ha dicho!?

-Un refrán mandaloriano.- Hux arqueó una ceja.- Sé que no vas a admitir que nos ha echado un cable con Boba, eres demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero no…- Hux le impidió terminar.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de defenderla!?- Le miró de arriba abajo.- ¡Joder! ¡¿Quieres estarte quieto en tus putos pantalones de una vez y sacar la cabeza de entre las piernas de esa chica?!- Kylo agarró a Hux por la camiseta, atarantándole y cerrándole el pico de golpe.

-Cuidado, Hux… Cuidado.- El pelirrojo apartó las manos de Kylo de su ropa.

-Ándate con cuidado tú también…- Y se apartó un poco, encarando de nuevo hacia sus invitados pero Kylo le sostuvo por el hombro, acercándole a él para poder susurrarle.

-¿Eso ha sido una amenaza, Hux?- El pelirrojo rió pro la nariz.

-¿Quieres que te diga yo también un refrán mandaloriano?- Kylo achicó los ojos.- No amenazo… Prometo.- El moreno le dio un suave empujón al pelirrojo.

-Bájate esos humos, Hux. Y mañana hablaremos…- Habló, antes de dirigirse a servirse una copa del arsenal que quizá Fett habría pedido que trajeran.

Hux se le quedó mirando, observándole con una mueca de asco contenida. Sí, aquella chica estaba siendo una pesadilla, una que se había vuelto real. Y no había noche en la que no se arrepintiera de haberla contratado sólo para que Kylo dejara de dar la vara con el maldito proyector escacharrado.

En aquel momento pensó que no tenía nada que perder, que como mucho cabían dos opciones: O que lo estropeara de forma desastrosa, lo cual le solucionaba el problema de Kylo distrayéndose con el cine y siendo pesado con ese aparatejo, o como mucho conseguía hacerlo funcionar… Pero no contaba para nada con que esa chica lo arreglara.

Y, bueno, creía haberse deshecho de la principal distracción de Kylo, el proyector… Pero no, la realidad había sido otra. Hux, sin quererlo ni beberlo, había suplantado una distracción por otra, otra peor. Una que hacía que Kylo tuviera el valor de dejarle en medio de una reunión para darse el lote con esa… esa chica.

Dio un último trago a su copa, girándose hacia la cristalera, observando a la gente de abajo. Y por un momento deseando ser alguno de los presentes en aquella pista. Chistó con la lengua antes de alzar la vista, negando, y dando al fin un trago más. Ya le jodería ser uno de los descerebrados drogadictos de allí abajo.

Kylo se acercó a Rey, quien hablaba tranquila con los mandalorianos en su propio idioma, sorprendiéndole una vez más, creyendo que aquella chica quizá sólo se había quedado con aquel refrán y ya está… Pero no, parecía conocer y dominar el idioma.

-¿El Líder Supremo está contento?- Habló Fett, encarando ahora a Kylo y saliendo de la conversación.

-Sí, lo está.- Habló, tan serio y neutro como siempre.- ¿El Mandalore lo está también?

-Ya lo creo.- Habló Boba, dando un último trago a su copa.- Ha sido un placer esta reunión. Tendremos que repetirla.- Dejó el pequeño vaso en la mesa, antes de recolocarse la ropa, extendiendo la mano a uno de sus hombres y pidiendo su casco.- Nos veremos pronto.

-Infórmenos, por favor… -Habló Hux, apareciendo y captando la mirada de todos.- Nos gustaría saber que el material es de su total agrado.- Boba asintió, colocándose el casco.

-Descuide, Hux. Recibirá noticias mías pronto.- El pelirrojo asintió, acercándose a la puerta y haciéndose a un lado, abriéndola para que salieran sus clientes primero. Luego él se interpuso, cortándole el paso a Rey y saliendo antes que ella.

La chica sujetó la puerta, observando a Hux con un ojo achicado, pero la mano de Kylo posándose en su cadera le hizo desviar la atención a él, quien empujó para que avanzara hacia el exterior.

En menos de cinco minutos se había visto envuelta en un chal grisáceo, con el casco puesto. Contoneándose al ritmo que dictaban las caricias del viento mientras Kylo conducía aquella moto, surcando las calles como un cometa.

Rey se sujetaba ahora a su cintura, sintiendo un agarre firme en él mientras cerraba los ojos. Deseando llegar a su casa y dormir con él en aquella cama gigantesca a la que le sobraba espacio. Dormían tan juntos que a duras penas ocupaban un tercio de su totalidad.

Y se sentía tan, pero tan condenadamente bien como el frío de la madrugada golpeando su rostro, a lomos de aquella moto y abrazada a él...

Se permitió el lujo de ser la persona que se sentía ser dentro de los confines de su piel. Por fin. Aunque sólo fuera un rato, uno pequeño.

 


	20. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Rey is realizing that he feels things she does not know how to deal with  
> where she witness Kylo fighting Snoke for the first time  
> where Rey heals Kylo's scars  
> where Kylo whispers his word of security and gives her whole power over him  
> 

CAPÍTULO 20. INTERLUDIO.

 

Empezó a recuperar la movilidad del brazo poco a poco, bombeándose al apretar el puño y destensarlo repetidas veces seguidas. Había cogido la costumbre de dormir en una posición horrible para sí misma, su brazo y su espalda, que empezaba a darle los buenos días a base de quejas y contracturas.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, enfocando la habitación de nuevo. Aquella habitación. Aquel poste que le hizo conducir los ojos hacia el techo, pintado con ese blanco puro que también parecía estar saludándola.

Rey, normalmente, dormía bien, solía hacerlo. Terminaba tan agotada que apenas tenía que esforzarse para encontrar el sueño. Pero desde que dormía allí, desde que un orgasmo o dos enmarcaban sus días con él, se despertaba muchísimo mejor. Con una sensación cosquillosa en el estómago, un temblor que subía de allí hasta su pecho, envolviéndolo y haciendo temblar su corazón en un pequeño sismo nervioso.

Rodó hasta quedar de lado, frente a Kylo, quién dormía bocabajo también, pasando un brazo por encima de ella, como si temiera que se la arrebataran de su lado mientras soñaba en la nada, al fin, dejando a un lado las pesadillas.

Rey se tomó su tiempo para observarle con detalle, viendo cosas en las que, de día, no podía detenerse. Su mirada actuaba como un agujero negro, engullendo su atención en ellos cuando estaba despierto. Pero ahora que dormía, que estaba tranquilo al parecer, podía fijarse en otras cosas.

Su cicatriz tenía mejor aspecto desde que ella intervino. De hecho, ya le tocaba una segunda cura y se la haría hoy si él se dejaba… Alzó una comisura, por supuesto que se dejaría, igual que, desde aquella confesión, se dejaba tocar un poco más.

Contuvo el hormigueo de sus dedos, deseosos por surcar su pelo, peinándole en consecuencia. Aquello conllevaría despertarle y no quería, de momento no. Prefería seguir observándole. Viendo cosas en él que hablaban en silencio, indicándole sendas que podría seguir si quería descubrirle. Aquellas ojeras marcadas delataban las horas de sueño que había sacrificado por estar sirviendo a ese tal Snoke, siendo su maldito perro de presa. Haciéndole el trabajo.

Su piel pálida le indicaba que no solía trabajar de cara al sol, que pocas veces saldría de aquel cine o que apareciera durante el día por el barrio. No tenía pinta de pasear… De hecho, Rey se preguntó si habría paseado alguna vez en su vida. Si habría tenido ese momento de paz total para dar un sencillo paseo por las calles.

Fuera cual fuese su pregunta, su instinto le respondía con un no rotundo.

Entonces, empezó a perderse en aquellas pecas que salpicaban su cara de forma desenfadada, sin propósito, sin un patrón como era el caso de ella. Y le gustaban, no iba a mentirse en eso, descubriéndose deteniendo la mano de nuevo al vuelo, antes de empezar a trazar constelaciones con sus dedos, pasando de peca a peca, buscando la combinación correcta. La constelación que la llevara a un refugio… entre sus brazos.

Y seguía mirándole, sin perder detalle de absolutamente nada. Aquellas pestañas largas y negras, aquella nariz tan firme y elegante, aquellos jodidos labios que hacían maravillas...

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos e intentando levantarse, o al menos quedar sentada en la cama, pero el brazo de Kylo se enroscó en su cintura y dejó la cabeza apoyada en su muslo mientras ella apoyaba la espalda en el cabezal de la cama. Y entonces sí, empezó a pasarle la mano por el pelo con sumo cuidado, acariciándole. Viendo cómo Kylo cerró los ojos con fuerza al principio pero los relajó al instante, dejándose hacer. Durmiendo, todavía durmiendo.

Era increíble cómo había dado la vuelta la situación. Cómo era posible que se encontraran allí, cómo, después de todo, la única fuerza que había ejercido contra ella había sido para elevarla a lo más alto de su placer.

Rey cerró los ojos mientras sus manos vagaban por la cabeza de Kylo. Joder… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y entonces sus dedos fueron más allá, llegando a su nuca, provocando que Rey bajara la vista hacia su cuello, notando aquel bulto.

Apartó los mechones y divisó, ahora sí, las marcas que llevaba allí detrás, quizá por las múltiples intervenciones de Snoke para cambiar posiblemente la batería de aquel cacharro, renovarlo por otro mejor o vete a saber… Sólo la Fuerza sabía la maldad que cabía en una persona. La Fuerza… Y Kylo, al parecer.

Pasó los dedos por esa herida forzosamente cicatrizada, notando de nuevo el bulto allí dentro. Y ella se contrajo al imaginar el dolor que podría suponerle una suave descarga. Aquel artilugio estaba incrustado con maldad en un punto clave de sus terminaciones nerviosas. La mínima descarga era un infierno, y la máxima…

Kylo remoloneó, haciendo que Rey apartara las manos, alzándolas a la altura de su pecho, temerosa de haberle incomodado. Y él enroscó más sus brazos a su cintura.

-¿Estás despierta?- Gruñó sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí.- Respondió, posando una mano en su cabeza, volviéndole a acariciar.- Creo que tengo que irme…- Kylo entonces abrió los ojos.- Tengo que volver a casa, tengo que vestirme, tengo que ir al cine y tengo que…- Kylo apretó más sus brazos a su cintura, sacándole una risita.- Tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo.

-Yo creo que ya lo hiciste ayer.- Rey negó con la cabeza. Agradeciendo que Kylo no pensara ni por un segundo que se refería a su otro trabajo…- Hoy es mi día libre.- Habló, volteando hasta quedar de espaldas, con la cabeza hacia arriba, observándola desde allí.- Joder, nena, qué bien te queda un plano contrapicado…- Rió, alzando ahora una mano y acariciando su barbilla.

-¿Hoy es tu día libre?- Habló ella, intentando pasar por alto aquel cumplido que casi consigue sonrojarla. Él asintió con un tarareo afirmativo, desde su garganta.- ¡Qué suerte!

-No es tanta si no lo pasas aquí conmigo.-  Pero de esta no se escapó. Y el sonrojo inundó su rostro poco a poco. De buena mañana, sin su té habitual, no estaba preparada para esconder nada, mucho menos a él… Por desgracia.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- Él asintió con la cabeza, recorriéndola con los ojos de la misma forma que había hecho ella con él antes.- ¿Qué dirá Hux?

-Agradecerá que no haya nadie en el cine que le estorbe su contabilidad.- Rió y ella con él.

-Si me haces un justificante…- Habló ella, juguetona y entre risas.- Quizá sí que me pueda quedar.- Sonrió y Kylo le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Te sirve un chupetón en el cuello y una sonrisa complacida?

-A mí no me lo preguntes, pregúntaselo a Hux.- Rió al fin, viendo a Kylo alzar una ceja y conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo que preguntarle nada a Hux y menos aun en lo que se refiera a mi niña. – Dijo con orgullo, pasándole los nudillos por los pómulos. El corazón de Rey se saltó un latido, secretamente encantado por los apelativos que usaba con ella.

-Pues tu niña… - Le vio sonreír, con todo su orgullo convirtiéndose en un brillo de admiración contenida en sus pupilas. – tiene hambre. – Sentenció. - ¿Vas a hacer algo para solucionar eso?

No tuvo que decir ni una sola palabra más. Kylo se levantó, tirando de sus tobillos hasta arrastrarla al borde de la cama. Rey dejó escapar una risa ante su entusiasmo y se mordió el labio cuando él se inclinó hasta su cara, con su nariz rozando la suya.

-¿Y qué tipo de hambre tiene mi niña? – Rey alzó los brazos hasta su cuello.

\- De dos tipos. – se contorneó para quedar aun más al borde mientras las manos de Kylo recorrían sus caderas. – Pero ahora, mi prioridad es un desayuno. – Y antes siquiera de darse cuenta, era alzada en vilo en el aire hasta sus brazos, acunada sobre su pecho.

Rey no era mujer pequeña y menuda, tenía los músculos fuertes y llevaba toda la vida, incluso cuando no correspondía, cuidándose sola. Pero tenía que admitirlo. Era gratificante dejarse cuidar, dejarse tratar bien. Aun cuando una sombra enfermiza acechaba al fondo de su cabeza, extendiéndose con la culpabilidad de que no debería estar haciéndole esto. No a él. Ya no. Así no. Cabeceó contra su pecho mientras atravesaban el pasillo, apartando de su mente el sabor amargo que dejaba en ella su pecado de omisión y se aferró a él, pasando los dedos por su pelo, encontrando aquel gesto jodidamente tranquilizador para ambos. Eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a querer? -  La sentó sobre el mármol de la encimera y se posicionó entre sus piernas, cogiéndola de la cara y apartándole el pelo enmarañado.

\- Cualquier cosa que no tengas que cocinar.

-No me importa cocinar para ti, nena. – Y Rey sabía que ya la había soltado porque le tenía justo delante de ella, pero seguía sintiéndose acunada por él.

-Ya, pero es nuestro día libre. – Se estiró, desperezándose con una sonrisa. – Y eso quiere decir que no tengo muchos motivos para moverme de tu habitación y que tienes la nevera llena de cosas que puedo atacar. – Kylo volvió a cogerle de las mejillas, como solía hacer.

-Sigues sin responderme qué es lo que quieres. – Una vocecilla interna en Rey le contestó “Cualquier cosa menos hacerte daño”.

-¿Me haces un té? – Le pidió con cara de niña buena, esa que había entrenado en la calle y que le había servido en dos ocasiones contadas porque al final tenía que liarse a palos.

-¿Y qué se dice? – Se regodeó, apretándole aun más las mejillas.

-Por favor. – Cedió, saliéndole como si fuera lo más natural. Y Kylo sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia ella y dejar un beso en su frente.

Rey sintió al instante el vacío que dejó al separarse de ella, dejándole los muslos fríos, mientras le veía cacharreando, calentando el agua para su té y su café, sin perderse un solo detalle de él, la forma en la que se movía, la tensión de los músculos que se percibían bajo su camiseta, su fuerza contenida en acciones tan sutiles y rutinarias como verter el líquido en dos tazas. Y sus manos…

Sus manos la tenían hipnotizada. Lo grandes que eran, tan firmes como gentiles. Esas manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, ella lo sabía. Y sin embargo, cuando él rozaba su piel con ellas, Rey se olvidaba de todo, encantada con el modo en el que se sentían, siempre elevándola con caricias a un placer y una dicha que nunca creyó que su cuerpo pudiera sentir.

Cuando extendió su taza humeante hacia ella y el vaho y la esencia de su té llenó sus pulmones, tranquilizando cada pensamiento, Rey se dio cuenta de que era la misma taza de la última vez y sonrió, captando su atención y su curiosidad, atrapándole de nuevo entre sus muslos, anclando los tobillos tras él para retenerle.

-¿En qué estás pensando que te hace tanta gracia?

-En que ya tengo una taza solo para mí en tu casa. – Kylo bajó la mirada al objeto de porcelana en sus manos, dándose cuenta de repente en todas las cosas de su casa que ya tenían su mitad.

-Y tu lado del sofá. – Le añadió.

\- Y de la cama. – Se rió, ante una gracia interna. – Aunque no haga mucho caso de eso y termine casi encima de ti.

\- Está bien que aproveches para ello cuando estoy dormido. – Le concedió, desconcertándola. - Sería la única ocasión en la que estuvieras encima de mí. – Rey alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Te supone algún problema? –Le  preguntó con un deje de orgullo, a la vez que curiosa y encantada con aquel juego.

-¿Lo supuso cuando lo hicimos en la sala del cine? – Y toda la altivez en Rey desapareció de un plumazo, recordando las sensaciones de aquella ocasión, el sentirse expuesta ante él, tan al borde cuando aún siquiera la había tocado, y con sus manos apresadas con el cinturón. Un riachuelo de lava se concentró en su vientre y escondió la cara tras su taza mientras daba un trago. Kylo también le dio un sorbo a su café, sabiéndose ganador de aquel round… Hasta que Rey pareció dar con una trampa y la vio tragar con fuerza para poder hablarle. Prestó atención.

-¿Pero te supone un problema que yo esté encima y te cabalgue, Kylo? – Y él tuvo que tragar el café rápidamente a riesgo de atragantarse, atorado de repente por aquella visión. – Sin ataduras, quiero decir. – Matizó, anticipándose a cualquier “vacío legal” en sus palabras. – Dejándote.

-¿Debería? – Se atrevió a retarla. - ¿Vas a tomarte la revancha conmigo? – Rey se encogió de hombros, mirándole por encima del borde de su taza.

-Yo creo que no aguantarías mucho. – Le provocó, juguetona.

-Cariño. – Kylo dejó su taza a un lado y luego cogió la de ella para hacer lo mismo, antes de volver a cogerla de la cara, arrastrando sus dedos por sus sienes, sus pómulos, su barbilla y su cuello. Y luego, esa mirada, feroz, hambrienta, contenida, expectante.  – No soy yo quien tiene que descubrir sus límites. - Y como respuesta, el estómago de Rey rugió, haciéndola reír contra sus labios y a él, por fin, dejar salir esa sonrisa. – Déjame hacerte algo de comer, anda. – y le pasó las manos por los muslos hasta las rodillas para que ella le liberara de su presa.

-Con una condición. – Levantó el dedo hacia él. Y Kylo puso los ojos en blanco. Rey volvió a reír. Casi podía escucharle telepáticamente soltar un “ya estamos con las condiciones”. Y no eran condiciones, eran tratos. Volvió la mirada hacia ella, esperando. – Que me dejes volver a curarte esa herida. –Y alzó la nariz, señalando la cicatriz de su cara. Kylo asintió, concesivo y ella se bajó de la encimera de un salto, mientras una idea cruzaba su mente. Puso algo de distancia, como si sólo se estuviera moviendo y… - Buen chico. – Le palmeó el brazo y empezó a escaquearse.

No lo suficientemente rápido, porque sintió el latiguillo del trapo dándole en el culo. Y gritó escabulléndose por el pasillo mientras le oía soltar una carcajada y empezar a sacar cacharros de cocina. Intentando reconducir sus pensamientos mientras intentaba concienciarse para preparar algo que desayunar.

Sacó la tostadora y empezó a preparar tostadas, dejando las rebanadas de pan tostándose mientras él se paraba frente a la nevera, rebuscando mantequilla, mermelada y frutas.

Cerró la puerta con el codo y dispuso todos los elementos encima del mármol, sacando dos platos de la estantería más cercana junto a un cuchillo para cortar las piezas de fruta.

Intentaba no irse mucho por las ramas con sus pensamientos, pero cuando empezó a cortar las frutas ya era tarde, actuaba por inercia, al igual que su cabeza. Y no podía hacerle eso a Rey… Pensó. No podía.

Iba a destrozarle la vida si se quedaba con él. Iba a detener su corriente, iba a detenerle el ritmo, atrapándola en la trampa donde él estaba atrapado desde hacía… La tira de años.

Dejó de cortar mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente, calmándose o al menos intentándolo. Joder, se odiaba tanto… Pero tanto, tanto. Por todo.

Parecía que su don especial era ser utilizado para hacer daño: Hizo daño a su padre, pero no por su propia voluntad. Y también se lo hizo a su madre, como efecto colateral. Hacía daño a la gente a quien le obligaban a hacer daño a menos que quisiera volver a joder a su madre, también por daños colaterales. Y no quería, estaba cansado… Estaba harto, estaba…

-¡Se te queman las tostadas!- La voz de Rey le sacó de su submundo y le hizo darse la vuelta hacia la tostadora. Accionó rápido el botón, liberando las tostadas que, en efecto, se habían quemado un poquito.- ¿Quieres que lo prepare yo?- Habló ella, quien había dejado la misma cajita de la vez anterior encima de la mesa, a un lado. Rey le pasó la mano por la mejilla, atrapando su atención. Mirándole, preocupada.

-Perdona, nena, creo que no me he despertado todavía…- Rey le hizo apartarse, colocándose donde él estaba, arrebatándole el cuchillo y la pieza de fruta.

-Déjame a mí.- Habló, riendo.- Siéntate y tómate el café, anda…

-Iba a cocinar yo.- Se quejó, sentándose y bebiendo.

-Luego harás la comida, no te preocupes.- Rió ella. Y untó mermelada en las tostadas, depositándolas en un plato mientras volvía a rellenar la tostadora con más pan. Acto seguido colocó piezas de fruta, cortadas en rodajitas, encima.- ¿Tienes miel?

-¿Miel?- Habló, más como si aquella palabra pudiera activarle la memoria que como una respuesta.- Mira a ver en la estantería que tienes a tu derecha.- Rey estiró el brazo mientras le miraba, intentando asegurar que esa era la correcta. Por la forma en la que Kylo asintió, Rey desvió su mirada y abrió el armario. En efecto, allí había un botecito.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo así…- Habló, depositando un chorrito de miel por encima de la fruta.

-¿Sí?- Ella asintió.- Pues me alegra escuchar eso, niña.- Ella sonrió, apartando aquel plato y sacando las tostadas, dispuesta a preparar dos más con todo lo que le había sobrado.- Veo que sabes combinar los sabores.- Y dio un trago.

-¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo?- Kylo se forzó a tragar rápido.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! Para nada.- Se levantó, quedando a su lado.- Está bien, está muy bien.- Y Rey ensanchó su sonrisa, girando sobre sus talones, con un plato en cada mano. Le tendió el que había preparado para él y entonces tomaron asiento, uno junto al otro.

El silencio resquebrajado por el crujir de los bocados se hacía agradable, con ese aroma a pan tostado con frutas. Era cálido. Era cercano, agradable y enternecedor pese al frío neutro de aquella cocina. Rey se chupó el pulgar, haciendo tiempo. Queriendo seguir hablando pero sin encontrar un tema demasiado directo, pero por suerte Kylo era mejor en eso que ella.

-¿Luego quieres que veamos una película?- Rey se le quedó mirando, recordando a disgusto aquella maldita cinta del otro día y Kylo rió nasalmente.- Tranquila, tengo cosas mejores que eso, niña.

-Imaginaba.- Respondió, haciéndose la lista mientras alzaba un hombro, coqueta.- He visto tu estantería.- Confesó.

-¿Ah sí?- Ella asintió.- ¿Y qué? ¿Conoces alguna de las películas?

-Sí, algunas.

-¿Muchas o pocas?- Rey rió y bajó los párpados.- ¿Pocas?- Ella asintió con dolorosa vergüenza mientras Kylo reía.- ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan, nena?

Y ella entonces se quedó mirando el infinito, sin saber qué responder ¿Qué qué clase de películas le gustaban? ¡Y ella qué sabía! Si apenas había visto películas en su vida, ella tenía otros gustos… Como reparar cosas. O el deporte ¿Pero películas? ¿Cine? Prácticamente lo estaba descubriendo con él. Se mordió el labio y Kylo dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Es una pregunta difícil ¿Eh, niña?- Rey ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, lo es.- Se excusó, mirando su palto, sin poder aguantarle la mirada. Sentía que iba a tener que mentirle otra vez. Una más.

-¿Te gusta el sci-fi?- Ella entonces le miró.

-Uhm, bueno… no me apasiona mucho.- Dijo, entrecerrando un ojo, sin saber muy bien a qué coño se refería con sci fi.

-¿Y el terror?

-No me gustan los sustos.- Rió.

-El terror no tiene por qué tener sustos, niña.

-Lo sé.- Se excusó.- Pero no me gustan las de susto.

-¿Las screamers?

-Esas.- rió.- No domino mucho la jerga….- Kylo ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose cómo era posible aquello. Y Rey puso los ojos en blanco por dentro. Mierda, putísima mierda. Había sido una cagada de respuesta.- Quiero decir, soy malísima para las etiquetas.

-¿Sí?- Ella asintió.- Es curioso porque he visto cómo manejas los cables y, vaya, no lo hubiera dicho.

-Te sorprenderías.- Rió, nerviosa. Kylo dio un bocado más a su tostada.- ¿Cuáles te gustan a ti?

-Los home invasion.- Rey boqueó, asintiendo.- Y los found-footage.- Ella volvió a asentir y Kylo soltó una carcajada.- Y los dramas sociales también.

-Oh, esos a mí también.

-¿Sí?- Ella asintió, llevándose el té a la boca…- ¿Cuál es tu favorita?- Y por poco se atraganta.

-¿Mi drama social favorito?- Kylo asintió y ella alzó la vista al techo, pensando con fuerza. Sintiendo la mirada de Kylo posarse en ella, expectante.- Difícil…- Él alzó una comisura.- Me gusta mucho… Me gusta mucho, ehm…-Y entonces pareció recordar alguna cinta de su estantería.- Arkanis History X.- Kylo alzó las cejas y asintió.

-Es una buena elección, niña.- Ella sonrió, complacida.- ¿Así que dramas sociales, eh?

-Bueno, en parte.- Se alzó de hombros.- Si una película es buena, da igual que no esté entre mis categorías favoritas.

-Bueno, era para pensar en alguna opción. – Rey asintió.- Y para saber un poco más de ti.- Rey se quedó sin aire, Kylo tenía ese efecto en ella, lo hiciera a propósito o no, como era ese caso.

-¿Conocerme?- Habló, viendo cómo él asentía con la cabeza. Ella bajó los ojos a los platos, ya habían terminado, sin darse cuenta. Y decidió levantarse hasta llegar a él, quién giró la silla, para quedar expuesto a ella. Y Rey apartó los platos, haciéndolos a un lado, sentándose en la mesa como la otra vez. Y procedió a limpiarle la herida.- ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?

-Todo lo que quieras contarme, niña.- Ella asintió, sin saber por dónde salir, impregnando un algodón con agua oxigenada y procediendo a limpiar aquella herida.

-Ni siquiera… - Se quedó con el algodón en la mano un momento, mirando a algún punto en el vacío tras él, sin mirar nada, bajando los hombros de golpe como si se hubiera desinflado. – Ni siquiera creo que haya algo realmente interesante en mi vida. – Le confesó. Y eso, desde luego no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. – No hasta que me choque contigo. – Eso tampoco era mentira, se concedió, centrando de nuevo la mirada en él. Le había dado la vuelta a su vida y, justo en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía si lograría recolocar su vida a lo que era “antes de Kylo”. Volvió a posar el algodón sobre la cicatriz, dándole pequeños toques, mientras recordaba su vida antes de la Academia. - ¿Sabes? No es fácil vivir moviéndote de un lado a otro pero siempre en el mismo sitio.

-¿A qué te refieres? – La instó a proseguir, ladeando la cabeza para que ella pudiera curarle sin tener que echarse a un lado y encorvarse, a la vez que dejaba sus manos sobre sus muslos, reteniéndola allí con él y no en su pasado. Supo que había funcionado cuando ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos, sonriéndole y sonrojándose.

-No viví solo en Jakku. Eso fue hace mucho. – Se inclinó sobre él, estudiando las puntadas que le había dado. Y Kylo se quedó prendado de su ceño fruncido, ahí donde se concentraba toda su atención. Otra vez, ensimismado en sus detalles más mínimos. – Jakku fue sólo el principio. Pero aun así, no salía de las calles. – Le puso la mano bajo la barbilla para ladearle le cara y fijarse en los puntos del cuello. – Y da un poco igual la zona, el planeta o el sistema galáctico. Las calles son todas similares. – Haber sido adoptada por Obi-Wan había supuesto ir de paquete en sus misiones, quedarse en el coche mientras él salía y ponerle de los nervios porque compartía más cosas con los criminales a los que detenía que con la clase de persona que él sabía que había visto bajo un montón de capas de delincuencia callejera, una falta absoluta de educación y modales, tanto como de amigos y gente que cuidara de ella. - Los callejones, las casas, la gente, las trampas, los peligros, las formas y costumbres,… Todo eso sólo varía en la superficie. En el fondo, es exactamente igual en todas partes. – Y daba igual en qué planeta fuera derivado Obi-Wan, ella siempre había encontrado el modo de escaquearse, bajarse del coche y hacerle la vida imposible. Alzó la mirada al techo, sintiendo los ojos húmedos de repente. Por la Fuerza, cómo le echaba de menos. Aun a sabiendas de que desaprobaría todo lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo. Tendrían una discusión horrible. Ella gritaría, rompería algo y él se cruzaría de brazos antes de decirle “Sabes perfectamente los motivos por los que esto no está bien, siempre se nota en el pecho”. Sintió un apretón en el muslo y bajó la mirada hacia él. La miraba como si hubiera temido perderla, viendo cómo se sumergía en sus recuerdos. – Tuve tantos amigos como perdí. Y todos se llevaron su trocito de mí al igual que yo de ellos. – Cogió uno de los hilos con las uñas y tiró de él hasta que empezó a soltarse. Le hizo inclinar un poco más la cabeza y vio que en realidad no tendría que volver a darle los puntos, que se había cerrado bastante bien, se había corregido el daño a tiempo y sólo tendría que mantener sus curas durante unos días. – Como lo que viste ayer. – Eso le hizo regresar la mirada hacia ella, que le miraba con una sonrisa. – Dicen que hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno pero a mí me vale con haber tenido al menos uno en cada suburbio. – Y eso también había sido una lacra para su trabajo. Era la misma mierda de siempre. Al hacer una decisión, estás desechando una posibilidad. Y ella había tirado buena parte de su vida al mismo vertedero al que había sido arrojada, por la posibilidad de una vida mejor.

-Así que… - Empezó Kylo, recuperando poco a poco la postura natural de su cuello mientras ella iba quitándole los puntos uno a uno, descubriendo aquella cicatriz. - ¿Tú eras la clase de niña que desvalijaba al que pasara? – Rey sonrió, parpadeando hacia él antes de volver a centrarse en el surco que quedaría en su piel.

-Peor. – Ni siquiera tuvo que mirarle para saber que acaba de levantar una ceja. – Recuerdo una ocasión en la que una nave realmente bonita, de esas que aun relucen, que están nuevas, estacionó en una de esas zonas horribles en las que yo me movía con cierta soltura. – Ahí sí, sí que le vio contener una sonrisa y alzar una comisura, esperando oír su trastada. – Logramos quitarle la mitad del motor, la chapa exterior de la carrocería y buena parte de lo que había dentro sin que los grandullones de fuera se pisparan y antes de que volviera a subirse quien fuera que había ido allí para enturbiar más aquel lugar. – Soltó una risa nasal para sí misma. – Tuvieron que ser remolcados y estoy segura de que pagaron mucho por cubrirse. – A Kylo le picaba la curiosidad, sabiendo que había oído eso en alguna parte.

-¿Supiste alguna vez a quién robaste? – Vio a Rey morderse los carrillos sin poder evitar que la sonrisa volviera a delatarla ante él. - ¿A quién?

\- Lo supe mucho tiempo después. – Se excusó. Kylo le mantenía la mirada, instándola a confesar mientras ella llevaba una mano a su nuca para sostenerle la cabeza y seguir con su tarea. – Mucho después supe que se trataba de alguien importante del clan de los Hutts. – Ahí estaba. Kylo recordaba esa historia. Había sido un crío cuando lo había escuchado, una historia que iba de boca en boca. Los Hutts siendo robados en sus propias calles sin ni siquiera saber quiénes habían sido. Y resulta que se había tratado de unos niños. Kylo la miró maravillado, sintiéndose de repente conectado a ella a través de un recuerdo.

-¿No lo hicisteis a propósito entonces? – La mirada extrañada de Rey respondió por ella.

\- En absoluto. – Se quedó un momento en silencio. – Quizás lo hubiéramos hecho de todos modos. Pero creíamos que simplemente sería un chulo hortera nuevo en la zona. – Le soltó como si, en general, los Hutts no fueran un poco eso precisamente. – Fue mucho más fácil sin saber que se trataba de ellos. – Que la hubieran pillado hubiera supuesto unas consecuencias terribles para ella.

Y se quedó callada de nuevo. Sí, joder. No saber quién era tu objetivo hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Ibas, hacías tu trabajo, y te volvías a casa. Sin mirar atrás y creyendo, verdaderamente y en serio, que todo cuanto haces está moralmente justificado.

El problema sucedía cuando el trabajo se alargaba más de lo necesario, a veces esas cosas pasan y un objetivo necesita más atención, más estudio.

A veces, simplemente, no es tan fácil. Estudias y comprendes. Y dejas una parte de ti allí. Porque entonces el enemigo deja de serlo. Las cosas se vuelven complicadas. No terminas el trabajo. No vuelves a casa.

Y Rey ni siquiera era capaz de dilucidar si verdaderamente quería volver. ¿Quería volver? ¿O quería querer volver? ¿Quería volver a sentirse moralmente segura en su apartamento de la ciudad, con su rutina en la JEDI, sus casos más o menos fáciles y la vida que había dejado atrás? ¿O quería la seguridad que sentía en ese mismo momento, sentada sobre una mesa, cuidando de lo único que tenía para tirar abajo a la mayor organización criminal conocida hasta la fecha? No había una decisión fácil ni sencilla.

Porque no, fácil y sencillo no son lo mismo. Fácil es aquello que se asimila tal cual, sin vueltas ni rodeos. Son heridas que te dejas hacer por cobardía y oportunidades que ves volar por pereza. Son cosas que pasan porque eres gilipollas.

Lo sencillo es lo que cada uno quiere que sea. Los problemas son sencillos cuando se llevan al desguace y se convierten en simples y sucias piezas que encajan o no encajan, y te ayudan a saber si la solución que buscas, te vale o no. Y ya está. Eso es todo.

Pero esta vez, no. Esta vez, ni podía huir, ni sabía cómo seguir.  Sólo sabía que andaba de puntillas haciendo equilibrios. Pero no sabía si lo hacía sobre un muro, una acequia o un bordillo. Sólo sabía que, en algún momento, se levantaría el aire y perdería la compostura. El mundo volvería a girar y ella se daría de bruces con todas y cada una de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Siempre le había servido aquel “lo que sea necesario” para dar con la solución de sus problemas, siempre lograba salir adelante. Y si no tenía las piezas, se las ingeniaba para tener algo que le funcionase de forma parecida. Pero ahora, el “lo que sea necesario” había dejado de ser sencillo. Había dejado de servir. Y estaba en sus manos solucionar aquel embrollo. Porque si había una sola cosa que sí era fácil en ese momento era saber que Kylo no merecía todo aquello. No merecía las torturas de Snoke. Ni se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo ella.

Al retirar el último zurcido sobre su ceja, no pudo evitarlo, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y se inclinó para dejar un sendero de besos por toda la cicatriz como si con eso pudiera sellar su marca, el recuerdo y el daño. Y Kylo sencillamente se la encontró llorando, besándole. Notando cómo se le humedecía la cara con cada roce, cada contacto, cada beso… Y se asustó, enormemente.

Joder, no quería terminar así, no quería verla así… No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí pero lo habían hecho. Y él alzó sus manos, apresando la cara de Rey, que se había quedado varada en su mejilla, besándole, apoyando la frente allí de vez en cuando, tomándose un momento y sollozando.

-Eh, eh, eh, nena ¿Qué pasa?- Condujo su cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente, pero Rey le rehuía el contacto, avergonzada porque nuevamente era ella quién hablaba, era a ella a quien le sacaban información y no a él. Definitivamente no a él.- No llores, mi niña… ¿Qué pasa?- Pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas mientras ella se apartaba, alzando la vista como si aquello fuera a hundirle las lágrimas dentro de los ojos. Tomó aire y se pasó el dorso de la mano por cada uno de ellos, limpiándolos, asintiendo, intentando decirle que estaba bien, intentando mostrárselo. Pero la realidad era otra. Su realidad era esa, en parte, y se había lanzado aquel yunque pensando que ya no iba a pesarle.

-Nada, no te preocupes…

-No quería que lloraras, Rey.- Allí estaba su nombre, y ella se enfocó en él. Serio, preocupado, mirándola como si temiera haberla ofendido.- No llores.- Y se atrevió a abrazarla, a acunarla, haciendo que la chica descansara la cabeza sobre su gran hombro, protegiéndola de algo externo cuando el peligro estaba ya dentro, muy dentro. Rey correspondió, sintiendo que volvería a llorar. Oh, no, joder… ¿Por qué no podía ser un cabrón malnacido, sin resquicios, sin complejidades? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que presentarse ante ella como un espejismo de lo que buscaba y luego… Descubrirle esto? ¿Todo esto que conllevaba? No podía, era injusto.- No llores, por favor…- Y pasó la mano por su espalda, intentando serenarla. Y ella hipó, maldiciéndose y alzando la vista.

Sí, aquello sería un castigo divino a través de la Fuerza por parte de Obi-Wan. Un castigo, un toque de atención, algo que le decía lo que Poe no podía decirle “Esto se está volviendo demasiado personal”.

Y le hubiera encantado hablar con él, con su maestro. “¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Dejar un caso a medias?” No, aquella jamás sería una buena respuesta por parte de Obi-Wan, jamás lo era ¿Dejar algo a medias? ¡Jah! ¿Y luego qué? ¿Tutear a un superior? Por supuesto que no.

Kylo entonces se levantó, soltando a Rey pero tomándola suavemente por la muñeca, tironeando de ella y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. No dijeron nada, no hizo falta. Rey le supo leer y bajó de la mesa, siguiéndole por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a un cuarto al que no había entrado, aquel por el que Kylo desapareció cuando terminaron de ver Braindroid.

-¿Dónde me llevas?- Preguntó ella, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de alzar la vista a él, quién prendió la luz, mostrándole el cuarto que ella esperaba encontrar. Aquel con películas, con el ordenador de trabajo y una alfombra curiosamente situada en el centro, quizá ocultando un doble fondo, donde escondería sus propias armas, las que fueran pues recordó que él no usaba el bláster.

Y Rey sonreía ante aquel sitio, que no distaba mucho de su habitación. Y sonrió todavía más al ver aquel descomunal póster de Twi’lek Peaks, firmado por el director. Y entonces se le despejaron las dudas que le surgieron aquel día, cuando le lanzó aquella bomba, “tienes cara de no haber entendido el final de Twi’lek Peaks” y, vaya, al parecer tenía una puntería exquisita fuera del campo de tiro, pues estaba segura de que dolerle no, le habría escocido a base de bien aquella pullita.

Kylo se situó a su espalda, sosteniéndola por los hombros, llevándola a una pequeña estantería junto al ordenador, pasando por encima de la alfombra, haciendo que Rey escuchara atentamente. El pisoteo cambió de sonido… Y aquello era, en efecto, un doble fondo.

Hubiera seguido divagando, yendo más allá de sus pensamientos, maquinando qué narices tendría Kylo allí escondido, pero entonces su profunda voz volvió a ponerle los pies en la tierra.

-¿Ves el primer estante?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Pues son todo dramas sociales, niña.- Rey viró la cabeza lentamente. Con suerte llegaba a decir uno o dos títulos pero le parecía más que increíble que Kylo poseyera un estante donde en una única estantería tuviera quizá veinte películas distintas, categorizadas como dramas sociales.- ¿Lo ves bien desde ahí abajo?- Rió, intentando hacer que sonriera y Rey le dio un suave codazo en la tripa a modo de broma, sacándole una risa que ella siguió poco a poco.

-Sí, lo veo.- Rió.

-Te dejo escoger, niña.- Susurró contra su oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.- Escoge la que quieras y la veremos.- Rey asintió, observando todo, a rasgos generales. Tenía dos estanterías que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo, repletas de películas. Junto a éstas, había otro armario, más ancho con puertas acristaladas. Dentro había dos columnas horizontales de VHS. Y junto a esto, el escritorio, y tras este, el póster.

Frente a las películas, Kylo tenía otra estantería con libros, otra más pequeña con música, con discos concretamente. Y junto a esta, un tocadiscos. Rey sonrió de medio lado, parecía que aquel cuarto era una especie de refugio, uno distinto al que suponía su habitación, donde tenía otro estante con películas ¿Por qué las separaba?

-¿Cómo es que tienes películas aquí y en tu habitación también?- Preguntó al aire, sin querer, vagando por el cuarto hasta el final del mismo, pasando de largo el escritorio y llegando a la pared del fondo, donde una mesa de trabajo, con cintas, bobinas, guillotinas y empalmes se le presentaban. Y los reconocía, ella trabajaba con materiales semejantes en el cine.

-Porque las de mi cuarto están firmadas, niña.- Rey viró poco a poco.- ¿Así que has cotilleado esa estantería?- Ella sonrió de medio lado, observándole de pie, relajado. Nadie diría que aquel hombre era el mismo que infligía daño a desertores o interrogados.

-Como para no hacerlo.- Sonrió, acercándose.

-¿Ah sí?- Habló él, siguiendo el ritmo de ella, y andando haciendo un pequeño círculo por el centro de la sala, como si fueran dos fieras que se estuvieran midiendo.- ¿Hay alguna que llamara tu atención en especial?

Y Rey no lo pensó, sencillamente recordó dos títulos y soltó el de la película que menos veces había visto.

-Death Troop.- Kylo sonrió de medio lado, llevando hacia el escritorio un brazo, tomando la silla y arrastrándola hasta allí, tomando asiento mientras Rey se detenía en frente.

-Haz la escena del tocadiscos, niña.- Le pidió mientras a Rey se le bajaban los humos de golpe. ¿La escena de…? ¡¿Qué escena?!- La escena del baile ¿Recuerdas?- Y Rey asintió, viendo en su cabeza una vaga cinemática de aquel momento, sin poder recordarlo.- ¿Lo harías por mí?

-¿Vas a llamarme “mariposa”, comprarme una bebida y recitarme un poema? – Le inquirió, citando las condiciones de la protagonista de la película, despertando en él de nuevo aquel brillo admirado en sus ojos. Cuando la miraba así, se le olvidaba que en realidad no lo merecía.

-Te llamo nena. – Le señaló con el dedo índice mientras ella se ataba el sobrante de la camiseta que se había agenciado para dormir. – Te he hecho el desayuno. – Enumeró, admirando en silencio el resultado al verla convirtiendo su prenda en una réplica de la de la actriz y quedándose en bragas ante él. Kylo supo al instante que aquello iba a ser mejor que la película. – Y puede que te dé algo tan valioso como una palabra de seguridad para ti. – Rey tragó saliva, con la garganta seca de repente y un escalofrío subiendo por su columna.

-¿Y dónde está la música? – Le exigió, con un parpadeo lento y una sensación cálida que subía por sus entrañas hasta su pecho, con la anticipación propia de aquel juego al que jugaba sin saberse las reglas y del que disfrutaba tanto cuando acertaba como cuándo no.

Kylo simplemente alzó la mano sobre el teclado del ordenador, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y dejó caer el dedo sobre la tecla que hizo que la música inundara aquella habitación. Primero las trompetas. Luego el coro. Y luego el movimiento de sus caderas. Hacia un lado y hacia el otro, alzando la mano hacia el techo, completamente segura de su figura, y de su mirada expectante y hambrienta sobre ella.

La voz del cantante marcaba el inicio de su baile, andando hacia él y pasándole la mano por el pelo de un tirón, casi con tanta pereza como con lujuria, dándole la espalda. Y de nuevo ese bamboleo de caderas, separando las rodillas hasta quedarse de cuclillas, contoneándose ante él, pasando las manos por su cuerpo como si deseara que fueran las suya, justo antes de quedar frente a él, mantenerle la mirada y avanzar gateando hasta donde él estaba sentado. Con esa mirada, esos ojos enormes atrapándole, y su lengua recorriéndose los labios mientras tarareaba para sí misma la canción.

Cuando llegó hasta él, se irguió sobre su pecho, extendiendo las manos por sus hombros hasta rozarle la barbilla con los labios. Y sus ojos devuelta, como retándole a que se saliera del papel. Y no, ahí seguía, quieto sobre la silla y con las piernas abiertas. Rey plantó un pie justo en el hueco entre estas y volvió a contonearse al ritmo de la música, de cada instrumento, antes de volver a darle la espalda para seguir con su baile tan, tan cerca de él que pudo recostarse sobre su pecho y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro como ya había sucedido alguna vez en otras circunstancias. En otras circunstancias en las que ella se había ondulado sobre su cuerpo con la misma cadencia. Alzó los brazos hasta que sus dedos volvieron a peinar su nuca, enredándose en su melena antes de llevar sus manos hasta las suyas y hacerlas recorrer su cuerpo.

El contacto lograba electrificarla y ya ni siquiera le importaba si recordaba o no la coreografía de aquella película. Estaba disfrutando de aquella posición en la que ella se movía y él se quedaba quieto, sin perderse un detalle, tan manso como lo estaría un león acechando una presa. Y ella, gacela, feliz de tener su atención. Se sentía incluso poderosa. Casi una reina cuando la percusión se aceleró y ella se movió al ritmo sin que Kylo apartara las manos de sus caderas, para luego alejarse de su agarre, agacharse hasta tenerle salivando y volver a él, pavoneándose con ese meneo de culo que ya le tenía hipnotizado a un nivel que no creía posible fuera de una película. Y esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa pícara y coqueta, traviesa y consciente que le dedicó le hizo tragar saliva con fuerza al tiempo que Rey se sentaba sobre él, se agarraba a su cuello y se tumbaba sobre el vacío, cerrando los ojos mientras arqueaba el cuello antes de alzarse de nuevo hasta quedar a dos centímetros de su cara, sonriendo sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? – Le preguntó en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio para contener una sonrisa aun más extensa, impaciente por su veredicto.

Kylo atrapó su mandíbula con la mano, sosteniéndola, reteniendo a Rey allí, a dos centímetros de él. Y se tomó su tiempo para observarla mientras la música se detenía. E iba a besarla, de hecho lo hubiera hecho… Pero captó una vibración a lo lejos.

Su teléfono. En la mesita de noche. Vibrando.

No podía ser. Se puso blanco allí mismo, toda la calidez se evaporó, sintiendo el frío, un sudor frío y lento, apoderándose de él. Y el golpeteo de su corazón se aceleró. Todo en un único segundo en el que su cabeza procesó rápido la situación. Una llamada que no había sido respondida al acto, ese degenerado esperando al otro lado. Oh, no, podía ver su pulgar rozar aquel condenado botón.

Y Kylo se accionó antes de que pasara pero no le dio tiempo a nada más que apartarle las manos a Rey de su cuello y lanzarla lejos para que la corriente no pasara a ella, por si acaso. Y allá iba. Intenso, condenadamente intenso. Un puto calambrazo recorriéndole de arriba abajo, prolongado. Se le volvió la vista oscura durante un segundo, el mismo en el que se curvó hacia delante debido al impacto. Sintió la electricidad concentrarse en la yema de sus dedos, en el final de sus falanges, arremolinarse en sus nudillos y quemarle todo el antebrazo hasta regresar de nuevo a la columna y vuelta a empezar. Contrajo los hombros violentamente, boqueó rezando por no salivar y quizá empapar a la chica, quien se asustó ante el gesto. Quedando arrodillada ante él mientras Kylo llevaba las manos a su cabeza, presionando, escuchando un pitido ¡Por la condenada Fuerza, aquel bastardo parecía no querer soltar el botón hasta que descolgara!

El espasmo de sus manos fue a sus hombros, a su espalda, y el calor del calambre descendía, surcando sus costillas, llegando a sus piernas y perdiéndose en sus rótulas, doliéndole, escociéndole. Condenado bastardo de mierda…

Y paró.

Fue liberador, incluso, pero el calambre persistía en él, recorriéndole como si buscara con desesperación una salida. Y no pudo, no podía atender a Rey, no podía quitarle su preocupación. Retrasar cada segundo de charla con ese hijo de puta era asegurarse otro calambrazo, otro que quizá le dejara frito en el suelo durante un buen rato, asustando todavía más a Rey.

Se levantó a trompicones y ella gritó por impulso, apartándose, dándole espacio. Viéndole correr a duras penas hacia la habitación. No atinó a pasar por el marco de la puerta y su hombro sufrió las consecuencias, golpeándose. Pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo. Y Rey se quedó allí. Sentada. Intentando devolver el aire que se había atorado en su tráquea.

Aguardó, sintiendo que el momento se había ido a la mierda. Quedándose sola en aquella habitación. Escuchándole hablar de forma entrecortada “Sí, me has despertado”, le escuchó decir. Rey arrugó la cara con amargura, parecía que no era novedad que Snoke le importunara quizá sus horas de descanso y la Fuerza sabía qué más.

Y se vio sola, allí, sentada sobre la alfombra. La alfombra, el doble fondo. Bajó la mirada mientras seguía con la oreja puesta en Kylo y su conversación.

Rey apoyó una mano, quedando a cuatro patas en el suelo, escuchando el crujir hueco de aquel tablón. Estiró una mano hasta el borde de la alfombra y la doblegó un poco, mostrándole que en efecto, allí había algo guardado.

Con cuidado alzó los ojos hacia el marco de la puerta, temiendo encontrarle allí, pero no fue así. Y se accionó rápido, doblegando un poco más la alfombra y desencajando un tablón. Arrugó el ceño. Había una caja negra con una combinación para desbloquear la cerradura. Y, al lado de esta, una carpeta y medicinas, medicinas especiales para el dolor, para uno muy potente por lo que pudo leer en aquellas etiquetas. Pero su atención fue a las carpetas.

Seguía vigilando, observando de vez en cuando el marco de la puerta, cuidándose las espaldas, rezando para que no se le ocurriera ir a ver qué narices estaba haciendo su niña, tan sola… Pero luego pensó que Kylo no estaría para ese tipo de bromas. Y detuvo la mano a media acción, pensando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la carpeta rápidamente, arrebatando el primer folio que en ella había y luego volvió a colocarlo todo.

Doblegó aquel papel, guardándolo en la goma de sus bragas, sosteniéndolo con ella y bajándose la camiseta para tapar la hoja. Parpadeó varias veces y avanzó hacia el cuarto, lentamente, con miedo. Le vio sentado de espaldas a ella, apoyado en sus rodillas y hablando con ese tal Snoke.

Rey se acercó con sigilo a su bolso, guardando allí el papelito antes de acercarse a él, apoyándose en el segundo poste de la cama, observándole desde lejos, preocupada. Activó sus muñequeras mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose. Odiaba jurar que cada vez que los conectaba para grabarle sería la última ocasión en la que lo haría. Siempre aparecía otra. Y otra. Y Otra más.

\- Mandalore está contento con nuestra entrega de ayer.- Apuntó.- Fue un éxito que nos asegurará avances, clientes y por tanto más ventas…- Le vio asentir con la cabeza, tarareando con la garganta para indicarle que estaba conforme con lo que fuera que le dijera aquel monstruo al otro lado de la línea. Si no accedía a la conversación completa de nada serviría grabarla así que se acercó a él, arrodillándose ante Kylo, apoyando sus manos en su rodilla, captando su atención. Y le vio temblar, vio los espasmos involuntarios de su cuello, sufriendo las réplicas de aquel calambre. Y le dolió encontrarle así.

Kylo alzó la mano, recorriéndole las mejillas a duras penas, sintiendo que no era dueño de su cuerpo, incapaz de controlar el temblor. Y fue a retirar la mano, temeroso de que aquel contacto a trompicones con Rey pudiera hacerle daño sin querer pero ella apretó su mano contra su mejilla, apresándola con la que ella tenía libre. Mirándole. Le hizo un gesto, preguntándole en silencio que qué pasaba. Y Kylo suspiró, negando con la cabeza, escuchando. Rey reforzó el contacto en su rodilla y volvió a preguntar, esta vez articulando con los labios sin llevar a usar su voz.

Kylo apartó el teléfono de su oído, conectando el altavoz. Y Rey se sintió alegre al ver que funcionaba… Pero también miserable al ver que, precisamente, con Kylo funcionaba. Aquel chico estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien de verdad en quien apoyarse. Y cuando pulsó el botón la conversación sobre el tema de Mandalore ya había cesado.

-¿Estás con Hux?- Aquella voz. A Rey se le erizó cada poro de su piel.

-No. Estoy en mi casa. Hux debe estar en los cines, haciendo contabilidad.- Aseguró con cansancio, con tristeza, con una sumisión enfermiza que a Rey le provocó una presión dura en el pecho.

-Bien. Hablaré con él para que me haga llegar los albaranes.- Kylo asintió y entonces Snoke colgó la llamada.

Kylo cerró los ojos, víctima de las réplicas de los espasmos, con la electricidad aún recorriendo cada fibra muscular en él. No podía mirarla. No ahora. Necesitaba un momento. Todo se había vuelto pesado y jodido. Le había contado sobre el chip y sobre el poder de Snoke pero había esperado, había tenido la esperanza, que nunca presenciara aquellos episodios, aquellos momentos en los que le hacía caer de rodillas, postrado, humillado y sin control alguno sobre sí mismo, como un perro de peleas.

Pero, de repente, sintió sus manos de nuevo, sus pequeñas manos. Y su toque era un alivio sin que ella siquiera lo supiera. Sus dedos recorriéndole la cara y apartándole los mechones que caían sobre su frente.

-Lo siento, Rey, yo… - Abrió los ojos pero no se atrevió a mirarla. Ni siquiera cuando ella le chistó.

-Kylo… - Le ahuecó la mandíbula, buscándole. – Mírame. – Tiró de él hasta que sus ojos dieron de nuevo con ella. Y Rey no soportaba ver la vergüenza en ellos. No lo soportaba. Su emperador de las tinieblas reducido a estas cenizas. – No lo sientas, no por mí, Kylo. Ni se te ocurra. – Se inclinó para besarle la frente. Y luego las sienes. Retirándose para volver a mirarle, para asegurarse de que seguía con ella. – Te tengo, ¿vale? – Le echó los brazos sobre los hombros, y Kylo rodeó su cintura con los suyos como si fuera un acto reflejo. – Y no voy a soltarte. Estoy aquí. – Le besó la mejilla, siguiendo el recorrido de su cicatriz, como si pudiera borrarla, intuyendo quién le habría hecho aquella herida. Y quién le habría hecho la gran mayoría. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, peinándole, tratando de serenarle, sin saber qué hacer. Y cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su nuca, pudo sentirle erizarse y alzar la mano para que ella se apartara. Le hizo volver a bajarla hasta su cintura mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. – Soy yo, Kylo. Soy yo. – Le abrazó la cintura con los muslos y tiró de él hasta que estuvieron tumbados sobre el colchón. Y él volvía a centrar su mirada en ella mientras permitía que le pasara las manos por el pelo y por el cuello con unas caricias tan livianas que casi ya ni sentía el chip entre sus vértebras. – Soy yo. – Repitió en un susurro contra sus labios, hundiéndose en sus ojos negros. – Tu niña. – Y le besó. Suave. Lento. Reclamándole. Para ella, solo para ella. Ni Snoke, ni Primera Orden, ni fantasmas del pasado. Sólo ella.

-Mi niña… - Admitió, como llegando a ella por primera vez antes de estrecharla aun más entre sus brazos, como anclándose a ella, besándola, respondiendo a ella. Y sintiendo su alivio al tenerle de vuelta, de regreso a sus brazos.

Sus labios volvieron a posarse en los suyos, tan suaves como demoledores, llegando a rincones en él que creía perdidos para siempre, acariciándole con una ternura con la que nunca, nadie, le había siquiera tocado sin querer. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió sus dedos en el borde de la camiseta, volviendo a erguirse y a quedar sentado sobre la cama con ella a horcajadas sobre él. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a boquear una excusa. Sus dedos volvieron a rozarle y volvía a estar a su merced.

-Déjame cuidarte, Kylo. – Le besó la línea de la mandíbula hasta la barbilla, haciéndole alzar la cara al techo. – Déjame besar cada cicatriz y cada herida. – Le cogió la cara con ambas manos, rozando su nariz con la suya, mirándole a los ojos, a esa distancia. – Déjame borrar su recuerdo de tu piel… - Deslizó las manos por su cuello, en una caricia, hasta sus hombros, dejando que sus dedos le recorrieran el pecho y los costados, hasta llegar de nuevo al borde de la camiseta. Rey jamás, en su vida, habría imaginado a Kylo así. – Y sustituirlo por el mío. – Apretó el borde de la camiseta entre sus dedos, esperando su confirmación. O su negativa. Sólo esperando, pendiente de su respuesta, de si podía asumirlo, o el daño era ya irreversible. – Quiero que cuando veas tus cicatrices en el reflejo del espejo, me recuerdes a mí, besándolas todas. – Y tiró un poco de su camiseta hacia arriba, esperando que él volviera a frenarla. Pero no fue así. No lo hizo. Sólo subió los brazos y le ayudó a quitársela.

La euforia que sintió Rey ante su victoria no le duró mucho. Aquellas cicatrices eran más de las que había supuesto pero no permitió que eso la ensombreciera, no cuando él estaba tan pendiente de ella, esperando el rechazo, o la mueca de asco. O incluso la pena y la compasión. No había nada de eso cuando ella le miró a los ojos y volvió a besarle, haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo para volver a dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

Besó su cicatriz, beso a beso hasta su mandíbula, recorriendo su cuello, su clavícula y su hombro, mientras sus manos se extendían sobre su pecho, con las caricias trémulas de sus dedos recorriendo cada surco, como queriendo aprenderle de memoria mientras él sentía que su corazón se aceleraba tanto como su cuerpo se relajaba debajo de ella, bajo su toque, sus besos, sus caricias y su lengua.

En el hombro contrario, una fea cicatriz circular tenía el recuerdo de un disparo de blaster. Le había atravesado de parte a parte. Pero ver a Rey posando sus labios en ella y luego dejar un reguero de besos sobre él, hacía que los remantes el dolor se borraran de los bordes de su mente y el recuerdo se difuminara, como un mal sueño al despertar. Y al abrir los ojos, ella seguía ahí. Nadie había sido tan cruel de mostrarle una vida con ella y luego arrebatársela. Rey seguía allí. Con él.

Alzó la mirada al techo cuando la sintió regresar al final de su esternón, recorrer el surco de sus abdominales con la lengua para luego depositar un beso y llegar hasta la enorme cicatriz del costado. Y ya daba igual qué había sido lo que le había dejado esa marca en la piel. Ahora eran sus labios los que firmaban cada centímetro de su piel, lisa o no. Cada centímetro de su piel, con cicatrices o no, era suyo, ya llevaba el sello y el olor de su niña.

Rey besó el camino por su oblicua y sonrió contra su piel al sentir el sutil tirón en sus pantalones, maravillada con aquella forma en la que él, simplemente, se había dejado hacer como jamás creyó posible que sucedería. Besó la línea descendente de su ombligo y alzó los ojos hasta él, viéndole apoyado sobre los antebrazos, sin perderse un solo detalle, aguantándole la mirada mientras la veía soltar el botón que le encerraba. Y luego la cremallera. Ni siquiera hizo fuerza para bajarle los pantalones. Sólo le besó la piel por encima. Y arrastró su mano hasta ella, copando su mejilla.

-Ahí no tengo ninguna cicatriz. – Le dijo en voz baja. Y ella no le había apartado la mirada ni un solo segundo desde que se habían encontrado.

-Eres mío para cuidar, Kylo. – Se movió para besarle el hueso de la cadera antes de apoyar la barbilla suavemente. – Así como yo soy tuya para lo mismo.

Nada, nada en todos los mundos posible, ninguna de las torturas de Snoke, le había preparado para recibir ese golpe en el corazón. Fue como si le hubieran encendido un desfibrilador en el pecho.

Y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió a Rey recorrerle de arriba abajo, lentamente, midiéndole como solía hacer, sujetándole la base para mantenerle todavía más erguido. Contuvo un ronroneo cuando Rey ascendió, deteniéndose al final, lubricándole.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado en una situación así, habiendo sido arrastrado hasta el infierno para que ahora le elevaran a un limbo que se sentía como la jodida gloria. Y no sabía diferenciar si los espasmos que sentía seguían siendo réplicas del calambre o contracciones involuntarias a costa del placer. Pero no le desagradaban lo más mínimo.

Boqueó, enderezándose cuando sintió la calidez de su boca abarcándole poco a poco, masajeándole con los labios mientras le engullía. Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para intentar acomodarse, observándola. Y Rey estaba preciosa, totalmente focalizada en tranquilizarle, con un brazo apoyado en las piernas de él para poder sujetarle la base, manteniéndole en el sitio a su merced mientras que la otra mano de la chica bajaba por su pierna, frenando el camino en su gemelo, sosteniéndole. Y empezó a accionarse, con los ojitos cerrados para concentrarse mejor, y él los cerró por inercia, disfrutando. Empezando a jadear a traición, provocando que ella alzara la mirada hacia él.

No había visto quemaduras en su cuello, las únicas marcas que allí se exhibían eran las de las constantes intervenciones para cambiar y perfeccionar aquel aparato infernal. Y Rey dedujo que las descargas serían mínimas, apenas lo suficiente como para dejarle frito, porque no era sano aquello, en absoluto. Lo correcto habría sido ir a urgencias ante una descarga como la que Kylo le indicó que había sufrido con sus reacciones, pero no. Era una ilusión. Aquel chisme estaba tan conectado a sus nervios, tan precisamente colocado, que la mínima descarga le suponía un condenado infierno. Y aquello tampoco sería bueno dejarlo sin revisar… Volvió a lamerle, alzando los ojos a él y encontrándole sumido en su imaginación, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando e intentando centrarse en ella. Y esa agradable visión le sacó una sonrisa tierna a Rey, quién empezó a trabajarle con su mano. Lento, muy lento, como a él le gustaba hacérselo a ella pero, a diferencia de lo que Rey recordaba de sus propias reacciones, a Kylo parecía no desesperarle. Y sabía que le costaría sudor conseguir que le suplicara igual que hacía ella. Pero sonrió volviendo a surcarle, intentando abarcar toda su extensión en su garganta, y le escuchó un gemido al fin. Uno que le supo a gloria.

Luego la mano de Kylo se enredó en su cabello y Rey sonrió al sentir sus caricias… Deseando que fueran en otra parte de su cuerpo. Una a la que él, por la posición en la que se encontraban, no podía llegar.

Él no. Pero ella sí.

Había gemido en alto un par de veces, le había arrancado los gemidos con cada pasada de su lengua, con cada succión, con cada estimulación por parte de su mano… Pero nada le había preparado para abrir los ojos y percatarse de que aquella manita que se aferraba a su gemelo ya no se encontraba allí, sino entre las piernas de ella, jugando con su centro mientras seguía atendiéndole.

Por poco se derrite allí mismo de no ser por la habitación, cosa que le recordó donde se encontraba y los recursos que disponía. Parecía que ella estaba necesitada, como siempre aparentaba estarlo cuando se encontraban así.

Kylo tomó a Rey por el mentón, tirando de ella, haciendo que primero alzara los ojos y luego se elevara sobre sus rodillas, ejerciendo fuerza con los muslos para quedar elevada. Kylo condujo su mano libre a su entrepierna, masajeándose mientras observaba la carita de incomprensión que lucía Rey, mirándole con aquellos ojos enormes y penetrantes.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- Preguntó, temerosa. Kylo se mordió el labio, negándoselo. Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo para ver que su mano todavía estaba entre sus piernas y entonces decidió besarla, atrapando sus labios y entrando en su boca con intensidad, consiguiendo que Rey respondiera de igual manera, sin dejar de estimularse ninguno de los dos.

Poco a poco siguió tironeando de ella, haciendo que regresara de nuevo a la cama, subiendo al colchón y quedando encima de él, elevada, a cuatro patas –o a tres, pues su mano seguía trabajándose-. Y fue entonces cuando Kylo cortó el beso, mirándola desde su posición, dejando caer la cabeza contra el colchón mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima en ningún momento, ni ella a él.

Dejó de tocarse para poder sentarse, teniendo de nuevo a Rey entre sus piernas mientras no había dejado de tocarse hasta que él le apartó la mano de su centro para poder aprisionar ambas en su propia palma. Arrastró a la chica a uno de los postes, sentándola con la espalda pegada a la madera y los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Con la mano libre Kylo le quitó la prenda de ropa interior y con eso le inmovilizó las manos, sacándole un quejido que captó la atención de Kylo.

-Ibas a dejar que te cuidara…- Le replicó, mirándole de mala gana. Y él llevó la mano a sus pliegues, surcándolos con los dedos hasta llegar a su clítoris para empezar a rotarlo.

-Y voy a dejar que me cuides… Pero después de recompensarte.- Habló, muy cerca de sus labios mientras Rey ponía los ojos en blanco ante el contacto.

-¿Recompensarme por qué?- Volvió a replicarle mientras la mano de Kylo surcaba de nuevo su extensión, humedeciéndola y haciendo que Rey tuviera que contener a duras penas un gemido.

-Por ser tan buena conmigo.- Colocó la mano en su cuello, haciendo que Rey alzara la cabeza, exponiéndose para ser besada de nuevo, notando la lengua de Kylo humedecerle más la suya propia.

Y perezosamente hundió dos dedos en ella mientras su pulgar seguía trabajando en su centro, haciéndola boquear de vez en cuando, tragando aire en vez de soltarlo en un gemido.

-No quiero…- Protestó, sintiendo que se entrecortaba por las atenciones de su mano.- No quiero correrme todavía.

-¿Vas a correrte ya?- Preguntó, asombrado, accionando sus dedos en ella, llegando a aquella zona clave en su interior, masajeándola con insistencia.- Todavía no hemos empezado, nena.

-Es que yo…- Se mordió el labio al sentir sus dedos salir.- ¡Pero no pares!- Le ordenó mientras Kylo se acercaba hacia su armario.

-No me aclaro contigo, nena.- Le vio ponerse de cuclillas, abriendo una cajonera. Y Rey no pasó por alto otro respingo, otra contracción de los músculos de su espalda a causa de las réplicas del calambre. Y sacó algo, otra caja negra, esta vez un poco más grande, acercándose lentamente a ella.- ¿Paro, sigo…?- Se quedó mirándola, expectante.- ¿Qué hago?

Rey se relamió, conteniendo la rabia previa al juego hasta que una idea fugaz surcó su cabeza de parte a parte. Alterándose. Oh, no… Otro consolador no…

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Dijo, cerrando las piernas mientras Kylo fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué ni se me ocurra qué?- Habló serio, gateando hasta ella con aquella caja todavía entre sus manos.

-Como me vuelvas a poner un vibrador…- Le amenazó.- Tenemos que hablar eso de la palabra secreta…

-Palabra de seguridad, niña.- Rey repasó su frase ¿Qué había dicho? Oh, sí, “palabra secreta”, por la Fuerza… Estaba tan dispersa que no conseguía coordinar sus neuronas.- Y esto no es un vibrador…- Habló, sacando aquel artilugio, alargado pero con una punta redondeada.- Es un masajeador.- Aclaró, pero Rey seguía con las dudas.- Esto no puedo metértelo, niña.

-¿Ah no?- Kylo rió nasalmente, recolocándose de nuevo a su lado.- ¿Entonces…?

Kylo lo activó, ajustando intensidad y frecuencias, quizá buscando alguna que a Rey fuera a gustarle. Condujo sus ojos a ella una vez más y acarició su mejilla.

-Esto es para masajearte el clítoris, nena.- A Rey se le atascó el aire en el pecho.- ¿Quieres que volvamos a intentar lo de la otra vez?- Rey parpadeó, desubicada.- Lo del chorro…- Recordó con una media sonrisa y a Rey se le subieron los colores a la cara. Recordando aquel desastre, recordando cómo había sido aquello, todo lo que había pringado… Volvió a notar la mano de Kylo situarse en su entrepierna, acariciándola suavemente, escurriéndose con su humedad.

-Voy a mancharlo todo…- Apuntó en voz alta.

-Mánchalo todo si hace falta, niña…- Rey boqueó, quedándose sin aire ante las caricias circulares de Kylo.- No me importa cambiar las sábanas. – Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando con la nuca en el poste mientras él se inclinaba hasta sus labios. – Fui la persona más feliz en toda la maldita galaxia al saber que había sido el primero en hacer que te corrieras de ese modo, nena.

Continuó haciendo círculos, observando cómo Rey se mordía el labio y se retorcía bajo su toque antes de abarcarla completamente con la mano, reteniendo su calor y provocándole un bufido de admiración antes de conducir sus ojos a ella.- ¿Preparada?- Rey le recorrió con la mirada, sin saber hablar hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Kylo apartó los dedos de ella sin quitarlos de su centro, sólo deslizó las yemas hasta sus pliegues, adentrando sus dos dedos centrales mientras el meñique y el índice de quedaban fuera. Empezó a ondearlos dentro de ella mientras Rey siseaba, contoneándose y entonces él acercó aquel aparato a su núcleo, posándolo primero con suavidad. Y Rey gimoteó, rehuyendo de él ante la impresión… Pero luego regresando poco a poco, adaptándose a aquella vibración intensa, que le había temblar cada poro de su piel.

Y empezó a bombearla poco a poco, quedando de rodillas ante ella, encorvado hacia su cara para poder atrapar sus labios al principio. Besándola mientras Rey correspondía, con cuidado. Sintiendo que aquello era una forma de zanjar algún tipo de acuerdo o… como si se prometieran confianza máxima. Y a Rey le oprimió el pecho pensarlo pero entonces las vibraciones de aquel masajeador empezaron a actuar en su cabeza, borrando todo rastro de pensamiento.

Kylo bombeaba poco a poco, notando su dura pelvis como delimitador para sus acciones pero también como guía, pues sabía dónde encontrar aquel punto que volvía a Rey loca de remate y empezó a rozar aquellas paredes más ásperas en su interior, bombeando, golpeando con los dedos y removiéndole todos los sentidos, sabiendo que se le apelotonarían en el estómago.

Y Rey, pese a poner los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando, se recreaba observando sus músculos tensarse y destensarse, admirando el movimiento de su hombro, acompasando a su mano en aquella tarea que empezaba a despertarle mil cosquilleos en las entrañas. Y joder… se contrajo, ya empezaba… Empezó a notar sensaciones familiares pero con matices que la anterior vez había pasado por alto. Otra contracción. Sus piernas intentaron cerrarse ante la intensidad del contacto pero Kylo no lo permitía. Y observaba a Rey por si acaso se arrepentía en el último momento.

Ella boqueaba, mezclando sus gemidos con el sonido líquido tan lascivo que hacían los dedos de Kylo en ella, cada vez más y más húmedo. Rey empezó a notar pequeñas gotas resbalando por sus glúteos. Y otra contracción y de golpe… Oh, no… No, no, no… Esta vez sí iba a pasar, esta vez sí, esta vez…

-Ne-necesito ir al baño.- Articuló, acalorada, captando su atención mientras Kylo no se detenía.- ¡Kylo, por favor, me… me estoy meando!

-Es normal, mi niña, no temas.- Habló, besando su rodilla antes de focalizar la vista de nuevo en su coño humedecido, joder, la forma que tenía de responder a sus caricias era jodidamente una maravilla.

Y Rey apretó el poste con las uñas, sintiendo que en realidad se orinaba encima, Kylo estaba estimulando algo dentro de ella que le hacían querer ir al baño con muchas, muchas, muchísimas ganas… Pero joder. La vibración de aquel aparato, aporreando su centro, sus dedos, el ruido, los jadeos, la sudoración y el esfuerzo de sus abdominales ante cada contracción ¡Maldita sea, era todo tan jodidamente intenso que iba a explotar!

-¡Kylo, me corro!- Gritó, curvando la espalda con violencia,- ¡Oh, joder! ¡¿Puedo!?

-¡Córrete, mi niña!- Habló, adelantándose hacia ella y atrapándole los labios con fiereza.- ¡Mánchamelo todo, nena!

Y Rey cerró los ojos con fuerza, contrayendo el estómago, soltándose. Liberándose y allá se iba aquel chorro seguido de un orgasmo brutal, manchando todas las sábanas, impregnando el brazo de Kylo también y él dejó de bombear para apartar el masajeador y estimular el clítoris con su mano mientras Rey sentía otra contracción, y se corrió otra vez, una más, escalando, escalando en su orgasmo, sintiendo que iba asfixiarse. Su tripa se contrajo nuevamente y un último chorrito salió de ella mientras ahogaba un gemido que salió por fuerza de su garganta, alargándolo mientras dejaba las piernas muertas, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el poste y soltando una pequeña risa de alivio que se le escapó del pecho.

No podía creérselo. Había vuelto a pasar. Y ahí estaba, ante él, expuesta, empapada y sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo latía estremecido por las oleadas de placer. Kylo arrastró una mano hasta su cuello, haciéndola cabecear y alzar la mirada para enfrentarle. Y él no podía creerse esa mirada satisfecha, ensoñada en ella, extasiada. Sonrió maravillado, ante ella, sus reacciones, sus gestos, su manera de responder a él.

-¿Estás bien? – Chocó su frente con la de ella mientras Rey trataba de recuperar el aliento y sólo era capaz de asentir, drenada de toda fuerza, lánguida. - ¿Cómo sientes los brazos? – Rey ni se había pispado de que tenía los brazos en alto y que debería sentirlos, o no, por la fuerza que había hecho. Pero es que ni siquiera se habría enterado si hubieran desaparecido de repente. Se encogió de hombros, aun sin poder mediar palabra. Y de nuevo, esa sonrisa en su cara que hacía que a Rey se le llenara el pecho de ganas de besarle.

Y él se acercó a sus labios, como si le hubiera leído la mente, dispuesto a complacerla y requerir ese beso. Pero cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos, no hubo beso alguno. Kylo tironeó de la presa que eran sus propias bragas alrededor de sus muñecas y la liberó, sonriéndole. Rey estrechó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los nervios a flor de piel. Esto aun no había terminado.

-¿Cuántos orgasmos vas a darme, Kylo? – Le provocó mientras la cogía en brazos y la ponía de rodillas frente al cabecero de la cama y le apresaba las muñecas con una sola banda y maniobraba para atarla a un arnés y cerrando la clavija metálica que la mantenía en su lugar.

\- ¿Cuántos crees que eres capaz de aguantar, nena? – Ella giró la cara para mirarle justo cuando tiró de ella para dejarla tumbada bocabajo sobre sus propios muslos. La posición era como… como una plegaria. Sus manos atadas hacia delante, sus espalda completamente estirada, arrodillada, expuesta sobre sus cuartos y tumbada de cara a la cama. Y sin poder verle, ni sentirle. Hasta que sintió el colchón hundirse cerca de ella. Y luego vio sus manos, apoyándose en él cerca de su cara, inclinándose sobre ella sin ni siquiera rozarla. - ¿Me vas a obligar a atarte las piernas o vas separar las rodillas para mí? –Rey ni siquiera lo pensó. Ni se rebeló, ni le obligó a que se las separara él mismo si quería, como hubiera hecho un día. No, simplemente deslizó las rodillas por las sábanas, exponiéndose aún más. Y su recompensa fue un sendero de besos que ascendían por su columna vertebral hasta que estuvo sobre su hombro. - ¿De verdad quieres una palabra de seguridad, nena? – Rey asintió y él arrastró su mano hasta cogerle de la barbilla. - ¿Sabes lo que eso implica? – Rey se quedó callada, no muy segura de si realmente le importaban un comino las implicaciones. – Significa que a partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner más difíciles y más duras. Que voy a llevarte a todos los límites, Rey. – Y ella plantó las orejas al escuchar su nombre. – Que puede que algo te haga daño y que tienes que resistir porque estoy cuidando de ti cada segundo. – Movió su mano e hizo que ella forzara su cuello para mirarle. Él no vio ni una sola brizna de miedo en sus pupilas. – Pero puedes parar en cualquier momento. Sólo tienes que decirlo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que decir? –Se empapó los labios con la lengua, la boca seca de repente, expectante, contenida, notando cómo era capaz de sentir hasta el más mínimo movimiento en el aire sólo por la forma en la que se erizaba el vello de su piel.

Él se movió de nuevo, desapareciendo en torno a ella, hasta que volvió a verle situándose a su lado. Oh, joder, aquello era importante para él. Más incluso de lo que lo sería nunca para ella. Rey se dio cuenta. Esto era tan importante o más que cualquiera de sus confesiones.

-Ben. – Le dijo, sin dejar de mirarla. Y ella parpadeó confusa. – Mis padres no me llamaron Kylo, niña. Eso vino después. – Le pasó el nudillo por la línea del pómulo antes de apartarle el pelo. – Con ese nombre, todo se para. ¿Lo has entendido? – Rey asintió, sin poder esconder su curiosidad incluso en sus circunstancias. Era como… como si le hubiera dado el poder de mentar al Diablo y retener su poder.  – Dime que lo has entendido, nena. Necesito oírlo.

\- Lo he entendido… Kylo. – Vio su mirada calculadora, intentando deducir si aquel paso había sido en falso o no, hasta que vio la sonrisa en ella. - ¿Vas a follarme o me voy a quedar dormida así? –Y vio cómo esa ceja suya se alzaba tal y como hacía siempre que la escuchaba hablar sucio. Volvió pasarle la mano por el pelo y atrapó su melena entre sus dedos, dándole un fuerte tirón que le hizo arquear el cuello y entreabrir la boca.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? – Rey asintió como buenamente pudo, sintiendo la necesidad recorrer sus venas como si fuera queroseno. Y al instante, sintió su mano libre en su centro, guardando su calor, sintiéndola. Una mano tirando de su pelo y la otra volviendo a torturarla. Un tirón tan fuerte y una caricia tan suave que dio un respingo con el contraste. - ¿Aun sensible, nena? – Ella le aguantó la mirada y volvió a intentar asentir al tiempo que se inclinaba hasta ella y sentía sus dientes arañando la piel de sus pómulos. – Perfecta. – Y movió sus dedos en círculos lentos, lentísimos sobre clítoris, haciéndola gemir de nuevo y sintiendo cómo sus entrañas se contraían necesitando que las llenara.

Entonces, soltándola, volvió a moverse hasta situarse tras ella. Y primero sintió el vacío. Estuvo a punto de quejarse. Pero luego sintió su lengua recorriendo sus pliegues y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar caer la cabeza sobre las sábanas y dejarse, mientras se mezclaba su humedad con su saliva, acariciándola de arriba abajo, atrapando su clítoris con los labios al tiempo que plantaba ambas manos sobre sus nalgas, abriéndola más de lo que ya estaba, con aquellos sonidos húmedos mezclándose con sus jadeos. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió su boca dirigirse más arriba mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando su centro. No podía ser, aquello era obsceno.

-¿Kylo…? – Le reclamó con dudas. Él ascendió hasta su oído.

\- Sabes cómo pararme, nena. Y mientras te decides sobre cuándo hacerlo o no, vas a experimentar todos los placeres. –Y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, llevando su lengua al único lugar en el que aun era virgen. Se sintió nerviosa de repente. Pero no podía moverse. Y en realidad tampoco podía quejarse. Sus dedos acariciaban su punto más sensible y todo suponía una sensación que se iba multiplicando segundo a segundo, con un lametón tras otro. Luego hipó con sorpresa cuando deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Sin dejar de acariciarla. Todo el rato. Sin tregua. – Relájate, nena. – Y ella sintió cómo su interior se apretaba en torno a la nada, con un cúmulo de impresiones que ya empezaban a desbordarla. Ni siquiera se reconoce a sí misma cuando empieza a mover las caderas, tan excitada que casi se marea. –Relájate. – Se inclina para presionar un beso sobre su omóplato. Y sus caricias calman todos sus nervios como si fueran un hechizo. Tomando una respiración profunda, Rey desea que todos los músculos de su espalda y piernas se relajen, dejando solo la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse de rodillas.

Le siente retirarse un momento y luego un líquido caliente se derrama sobre su piel, de tal modo que sólo puede gemir aun más alto cuando siente que su cuerpo acepta dos dedos sin ni siquiera quejarse, los desliza dentro de ella con una suavidad que la deja aun más lánguida. Su mente flota bien lejos de allí y vuelve con cada lento e íntimo empuje. Cuando él retira los dedos, ella apenas tiene tiempo para tensarse antes de que haya presión sobre algo un más grande, algo frío contra la calidez el lubricante, trabajando insistentemente más allá del fruncido hasta que se abre paso.

-Oh. - se queda sin aliento mientras deja escapar un gemido tarareado en su garganta, apretando involuntariamente y sintiendo que los músculos de su espalda se juntan, su cuerpo todavía se confunde con esta nueva sensación y de alguna manera, se siente como un calambre, estirándose al mismo tiempo que quería mantenerse en su lugar.

\- Ya casi está, nena. – Le susurró al oído, dejándola acostumbrarse a la invasión del juguete. Rey apenas podía concentrarse en sus palabras, aturullada, dejándola acostumbrarse a la intrusión. – Lo estás haciendo fenomenal, cariño. – Rey gimió. Sus dedos en su clítoris, aquellas nuevas sensaciones y sus palabras hacían que todo en ella se elevara, expectante al mismo tiempo que quería exigir más. – Recuerda que puedes parar cuando quieras.

¿Parar? ¿Por qué querría? Rey mueve la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás porque está más que bien, y ella quiere decírselo, pero parece haber olvidado cómo hablar. Aun así, se las arregla, al menos, para relajarse según lo ordenado. Repiten el proceso unas cuantas veces, con él empujando lentamente cada vez más, mientras ella jadea y gruñe bajo en su garganta. Una pequeña punzada de dolor hace que se contraiga pero desaparece al instante y se agarra con fuerza al arnés que une la presa de sus manos al cabecero de la cama. Respira profundamente y justo cuando exhala la sensación de plenitud crece y crece, satisfaciendo una necesidad que lleva creciendo desde que había empezado a atarla, haciéndola sentir tan impotente como poderosa ante la perfecta y extraña mezcla de lo correcto y lo incorrecto que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo.

Las lágrimas se le escuren de los ojos en el momento en que el juguete está completamente asentado, pero no es por el dolor; está abrumada por tanto y través de esas lágrimas se las arregla para balbucear algo que ni siquiera ella sabía qué estaba diciendo. Sentía la piel tirante y húmeda al mismo tiempo. Sentía el mismo pulso de sus latidos en su interior y lo peor, lo peor de todo era sentirse tan, tan necesitada. Sentir el vacío justo donde Kylo mejor encajaba en ella.

Y vuelve a sentir su mano tirando de su pelo, sus dientes en su cuello y su pulgar en su clítoris. No tiene ni idea de cuánto va a logar resistirlo pero se siente tan, tan arriba en la cima del placer que arquea la espalda y le busca.

-¿Qué has dicho, nena? – Da otro tirón con el puño que contiene su melena, pellizcando su clítoris tan solo un segundo, haciéndola gritar, justo antes de volver a calmarla. – Necesito escucharte siempre.

\- Que me… - Su voz es como un graznido. Tiene la garganta seca y se muerde el labio atrapando otro gemido en ella. Va a pedírselo, oh sí, por supuesto que va a pedírselo. Sin una sola muestra de vergüenza en ella, ni orgullo. Ahora mismo, toda ella era sólo un amasijo caótico de excitación y necesidad. – Fóllame, Kylo. – Tragó saliva, cogió aire y abrió los ojos, disparando su última bala. – Por favor.

Sonrió, atrapándole el cuello con una mano tras activar el juguete que empezó a vibrar lento en ella, muy lento. Sacándole gemidos entrecortados. Y él se adelantó sobre ella, besando el trapecio de su cuello mientras que intentaba llegar al preservativo que había dejado junto a los lubricantes, enfundándose mientras ella seguía suplicante, extasiada. Con los ojos en blanco, boqueando, llegando a la cima sin poder tocarla todavía. Le faltaba un empujón… Le faltaba él.

Y él volvió a colocarse tras ella, conduciéndose con una mano, apresando su cuello con la otra, aguantando todo su peso en sus propias piernas, temiendo apoyarse en ella por si le hacía daño. Y entró, sintiendo las paredes de su interior receptivas pero estrujándole. También la vibración del juguete, más arriba, arrancándole un gemido. Y estaba tan, pero tan mojadita… Tan resbaladiza.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Por la puta Fuerza!- Aspiró arqueándose. Ahora sí.

Y él no le dio tregua, entrando y saliendo de ella, lento pero constante, acelerándose. Usando su mano liberada para apoyarse en el colchón, hundiéndolo pero recuperando el equilibrio necesario para seguir cargando contra ella. Escuchándola boquear, gemir, sollozar y gritar, todo en un mismo segundo. Ronroneándole. Ella tan poco consciente de todo en ese momento, sintiéndolo todo, como una ola impactando con fuerza, casi tanto como lo eran las embestidas de Kylo. Se adelantó, llegando a su oído.

-¿Te gusta así, nena?- Y le encantó verla intentando hablar, intentado decir algo tan fácil como “sí”. Le besó la mejilla.- A mí también me gusta, joder…- Gruñó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndolo todo junto a ella. Apoyando la frente en su hombro.- Joder, Rey…- Y se mordió el labio.- Joder, Rey, eres increíble.- Boqueó de nuevo mientras ella intentaba respirar sin poder hacerlo debidamente.

Kylo condujo la mano a la empuñadura del vibrador, llegando a la intensidad, subiendo un poco más. Y allá se le iba un chillido de placer a su niña, joder, cómo le encantaba cada maldito momento con ella. Cómo le aceptaba, cómo se complacían, cómo parecía estar girando en la misma órbita que él. A la par. Sincronizados.

Apartó la mano del regulador, conduciéndola a su trasero, azotándolo y sintiendo que se contraía entera, dando un respingo. Azotó otra vez y otra más antes de aferrarse a su cintura y acelerarse todo lo que pudo. Sintiendo las caderas de ella impactar violentamente contra las de él, acompasándose, corriendo el riesgo de perder el ritmo a la vez. Pero ojalá, ojalá todos los riesgos que pudieran correr fueran esos.

Apretó un poco más su cuello, alzándolo, forzando una posición que tensaba cada músculo, reforzando todas las sensaciones que iban a llenarla dentro de poco. Besó su hombro otra vez, mordió su omoplato, lamió su cuello y entonces, sólo entonces, escuchó aquellas palabras, aquellos ruegos tan bonitos que sólo ella le dedicaba.

-Joder, Kylo, joder, por favor, por favor… Quiero correrme otra vez, por favor, por favor, haz que me corra, no puedo más…- Su mano subió hasta la mandíbula de la chica, conduciéndole el rostro hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Y observó su desesperación durante un segundo, joder, si todo se lo pedía así jamás se resistiría a nada con ella.- Por favor, Kylo, por favor, no me hagas esto…- Atrapó sus labios, besándola, mordiéndole el labio inferior, tironeando de él para soltarlo.

-Córrete, mi niña, córrete, córrete, córrete…- Se aceleró un poco más, descendiendo la mano hasta la empuñadura del vibrador, acelerándolo y cambiando la frecuencia a otra más rápida. Y Rey gritó, deshaciéndose. Sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban igual que a él. Otro apretón de sus paredes internas y él se fue con ella, gimiendo en su oído mientras aguantaba el peso de ambos con un brazo, moviéndose todavía mientras Rey a duras penas podía mantenerle el ritmo. Siguió sollozando, desplomándose en la cama, vibrando junto al orgasmo que acababa de azotarla, otra vez. Había perdido la cuenta. Y Kylo usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para apagar el juguete y sacarlo lentamente de ella.

Luego se preguntaría de dónde sacó fuerzas para salir él de su interior, poniéndose en pie, sujetándose a los postes mientras respiraba. Por él, Snoke podría estar dándole calambrazos todos los días si su consuelo iba a ser semejante a lo que acababa de experimentar.

Tomó el juguete junto a su preservativo. Desató a la chica de un tirón, viendo cómo los brazos de Rey se desplomaban contra el colchón. Respiraba, seguía viva y no iba a estar despierta cuando él regresara a su lado, dispuesto a dormir.

Cogió también el masajeador y se encaminó al baño, dispuesto a asear todos los aparatos y darse una buena ducha. Y se encontró a sí mismo temblando de puro éxtasis. Viendo que la vista se le ennegrecía por los laterales, haciendo un efecto túnel, presa del cansancio.

Le dio tiempo a limpiarlo todo y de darse una ducha rápida antes de volver a la cama, que olía a maravillas. A látex, a lubricante, a sudor… A ella. Jodidamente a ella.

Estaban las sábanas empapadas y se apresuró a retirarlas de un zarpazo, haciendo una bola con ellas y soltándolas en una esquina, mañana las lavaría… Pero ahora, ahora le tocaba tumbarse al lado de esa chica e intentar conectar dos neuronas en su cabeza, al menos dos, antes de hacer nada.

Una vez Rey sintió el colchón hundirse bajo su peso se movió, buscándole. Abrazándole y pegándose a él y al frío que le había dejado la ducha. Kylo besó su cabeza con suavidad, sintiendo que estaba perdido, jodidamente perdido por ella. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

…

 

-Mandalore está satisfecho con nuestro trato, hoy he recibido noticias de Jango, elogiándonos por la venta.- Habló la rasposa voz de Snoke, haciendo que Hux asintiera.- Enhorabuena. A los dos.- Hux arrugó el morro y asintió otra vez, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, enredándose en ellos, recordando aquella noche en el club, con la maldita chica y su maldita manía de entrometerse.- Sin embargo…- El pelirrojo se tensó, prestando toda su atención.- No entiendo ¿Cómo conseguisteis el trato con Boba? Tengo entendido que Mandalore no hacía tratos con la Primera Orden debido a la clientela con la que trabajamos.- Hux tomó aire, hinchando el pecho.

-Las condiciones se volvieron favorables después de lo sucedido en Dathomir.- Snoke sonrió de medio lado, entendiendo aquello. Conocía a los Fett, conocía a Kylo y sobre todo conocía al pelirrojo y su modus operandi.

-Favorables.- Repitió, intentando que no le entrara la risa. Hux chistó con la lengua, intentando que no se le notara demasiado su mal humor.- De verdad que es toda una proeza que os hayáis metido a Boba en el bolsillo.- Hux asintió con un sarcasmo que Snoke no captó, y se dio la vuelta buscando el pequeño arsenal que Snoke disponía siempre que él le hacía una visita para darle buenas noticias.- Tanto él como Jango son reticentes a tratar con gente que tiene relación con enemigos directos de Mandalore ¿Cómo lo hicisteis? Por curiosidad…

-No hizo falta hacer nada…- Gruñó, sirviéndose una copa –la segunda aquella noche.- Sin ser consciente de con quién trataba, con quién hablaba, qué estaba pasando o cuál era la conversación. Snoke gruñó a su espalda, indicándole que no entendía.- Esa condenada lo hizo todo.- Dio otro trago, observando a la nada frente a él.- La jodida chica de Kylo.

-¿La chica… de Kylo?

Y a Hux por poco se le cae el vaso al suelo.

Mierda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando el crujir del sofá de cuero cuando Snoke se levantó del sillón, acercándose a él mientras Hux empezaba a hiperventilarse. No, no, no… Una mano huesuda se posó en su hombro, apretándole suavemente. Hux sabía que Snoke no preguntaba dos veces, jamás lo hacía. Nunca lo hacía, de hecho, si se daba la ocasión en la que se viera obligado a tener que repetirse, ya podías dar por sentado que ibas a salir magullado. Sólo tenía que mirar a Kylo para tomar ejemplo de lo que no debía hacerse… Abrió los ojos.

Precisamente. Ahí estaba el punto.

Kylo era un ejemplo de todo lo que no se debía hacer. Y él, pese a todo, había vuelto a hacerlo, había vuelto a dar la espalda a su trato por algo que le conseguía alejar durante un segundo de la realidad ¿En serio le valía la pena? ¿En serio era capaz de darle la espalda a todo por cinco segundos de tranquilidad, pudiendo aguantar unos meses más que le llevarían a la tranquilidad absoluta, cuando se apoderaran de todo?

Eso parecía. Y él no se equivocaba cuando su mente empezaba a ver los caminos claros.

Lo que veía ante él era exactamente lo que llevaba temiéndose un par de semanas. Su plan compartido hundiéndose en un pozo. Kylo dándole la espalda, a él y a sus opciones de libertad y calma, por una mujer. Y negándole a él su ambición.

Se sentía traicionado.

Dio un único trago, terminándose el vaso y girándose hacia Snoke, carraspeando la garganta. Desviando la mirada un segundo, un único segundo. Un maldito segundo que fue definitivo.

-La condenada chica…- Snoke le observó, clavando sus ojos pequeños en él como un clavo.- Rey.

 

…

Kylo no había podido conciliar el sueño todavía, pero poco le faltaba ya, y volvió a desviar sus ojos hacia ella, su paz, su oasis en medio del desierto. Envidiaba a Rey y su facilidad por verse superada enérgicamente de una forma tan sencilla como lo era el sexo. Y eso a Kylo le provocaba un calor suave en el pecho.

Observó por la ventana, estaba cayendo la tarde y no habían comido todavía. Y no lo harían hasta que ella se despertara. Y aquello le quitaba las prisas, haciéndole caer poco a poco en un duermevela plácido, no sin antes volver a besar su cabeza, recolocándose dispuesto a dormirse en un sueño más que reconfortante junto a ella, junto a todo lo que ella suponía. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo… Su condición. Con ella. Y la evidencia de ésta. Y luego aquella llamada de Snoke… Y Hux.

Hux veía cosas antes que nadie, Hux era una de esas personas que se anticipaba a la realidad y siempre estaba preparado, aunque sólo fuera mentalmente. Y el corazón se le comprimió al pensar en que… No, no era posible. No era para nada posible pero… ¿Podría? Rápidamente, se colocó de pie, saliendo de la cama, dejando a Rey dormida sobre la almohada, escuchando un quejido por su parte mientras él se vestía.

No tardó apenas en estar preparado, acercándose a ella, dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Voy a asegurar una cosa, nena.- Ella gruñó en respuesta.- No tardaré en volver.- Otro pequeño gruñido saliendo de ella, dormida, y entonces salió por la puerta. Marchándose apurado, colocándose el casco, subiendo a la moto y tomando la carretera, dejando atrás su paz para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que intentara perturbarla.

Rey, por otra parte se removió. El beso había conseguido despertarla, como si se tratara de uno de esos cuentos de princesas que escuchaba de pequeña en el orfanato. Se acomodó en la cama, perezosa. Y sintió la casa vacía.

-¡¿Kylo?!- Le llamó pero no hubo respuesta.

En definitiva, estaba sola.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a su mochila, tomando aquel folio que había sustraído de aquel rincón secreto donde Kylo tenía papeles, pastillas y otras cosas que no revisó. Ya lo haría más tarde, cuando descubriera dónde estaba ese tal Dr. Skywalker.

Abrió la hoja, echándole un vistazo. Allí arriba, en el esquinero, había un teléfono de contacto. Rey sacó un dispositivo de su bolso, uno que contactaba directo con su ordenador. Y le apareció que seguía grabando con las muñequeras… Estupendo. Más archivos privados que borrar –o con los que recrearse si es que volvía a dormir sola-, y entonces rastreó aquel teléfono, que hacía años que estaba fuera de servicio, sin conectarse… Casi décadas sin usarse. Tragó saliva.

La última conexión fue en… Dagobah. Hace veinte años.

 


	21. Guillotina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds Luke and the answers to the questions that now she is not so clear if she wanted to know.
> 
> She also finds herself wanting to save Kylo at the thought of being the reason for his final fall.
> 
> while Kylo deals with Hux, both of them with the feeling of being betrayed by each other *dramatic music here* .

CAPÍTULO 21. GUILLOTINA.

La triangulación de los correos y aquel último golpe de suerte habían terminado llevándola a un lugar inhóspito. Ni siquiera había sabido de la existencia de una zona así, escarpada y difícil. Parecía la clase de sitio al que uno iría para alejarse hasta de sí mismo. Y no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba perdido buscando a aquel hombre, ni el tiempo que le ocuparía saber lo que necesitaba saber, ni cuánto tardaría Kylo en volver a casa, preguntándose dónde estaría ella.

Sacó los papeles que se había guardado del bolsillo del pantalón. Los miró de nuevo, más por asegurarse que porque necesitara revisar nada. Se los había terminado aprendiendo de memoria. Aquellas palabras que antes no había entendido, ahora empezaban a aterrarla. Lo que antes había carecido de sentido al leer “riesgo cervical”, ahora hacía que se le pusieran los nervios de punta. Como cuando recibes una llamada de madrugada, que si fueran buenas noticias no serían tan urgentes.

Las calles desiertas, las casas cerradas a cal y canto, la intempestuosidad del mar azotando las rocas y la cercanía de una tormenta con nubes negras en el horizonte, no hacían absolutamente nada por relajar su estado. Aquella zona, Ahch-To, parecía tranquila y a la espera, un pueblo pesquero. Y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. No sabía a quién buscaba, no le reconocería en ninguna parte ni aunque le tuviera delante y esa era una desventaja con la que no le gustaba trabajar.

Vio a un hombre salir de un ultramarino. Melena enredada por el viento, barba poblada, abrigo de lana y cara de irse a su maldita casa cuanto antes. Se acercó, dándole un ligero toque en el hombro. Y cuando se giró hacia ella, la miró con el mismo gesto con el que mirarías una pared durante quince años.

-Perdone que le moleste. – Empezó. - No sabrá, por casualidad, dónde puedo encontrar al Dr. Skywalker, ¿verdad? – El hombre frunció el ceño y, durante unos segundos que se le hicieron demasiado largos como para creer que contestaría, su mueca fue de absoluto agotamiento.

-No, no tengo ni idea. – Se giró de nuevo para seguir su camino. – Márchese. – Le ordenó al tiempo que una ráfaga de viento marino azotaba la calle. Rey dejó caer los hombros. No, no había llegado hasta ahí para obedecer cuando le ordenaran que se fuera. Corrió para alcanzarle y mantuvo el paso a su lado.

-¿Sabe si ha vivido aquí? – Se quedó un momento callada. Según los últimos informes, Kylo llevaba meses sin asistir a él. Y ella ni siquiera había barajado la posibilidad de que Skywalker estuviera muerto. - ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarle? – El señor se quedó parado un momento y Rey casi se choca con él.

\- No y no, le he dicho. – Le rugió, de un modo que… Que le recordó a aquellas veces en las que Obi-Wan tenía que cruzarse de brazos para reñirla. – Y le digo que se marche. Aquí no hay nada de lo que sea que esté buscando. – Y reanudó su marcha, iracundo. Rey ni siquiera supo qué fue lo que vio, o si sólo fue una corazonada. Pero había visto antes esa forma de actuar.

-¿Es usted, verdad? – Aceleró el paso mientras le veía apresurarse hacia una casa gris con pinta de aguantar por pura resistencia. - ¿Es usted el Doctor Skywalker? – No se lo podía creer. Tenía que ser él. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo, sin saber si conseguiría nada de él o se volvería de vacío, activó los micrófonos de sus muñecas.  – Necesito que me ayude, por favor.

-Me he jubilado. – Y le cerró la puerta justo cuando ella subía las escaleritas. Sí, definitivamente ya la habían tratado así antes. Y como ya había sucedido, se negó a darse por vencida. Ya era incapaz de dilucidar qué de todo aquello era parte de su misión, y qué parte era puramente personal. Pero en la medida en la que Kylo fuera parte de ambas, ni siquiera importaba.

Se quedó en la puerta, cogiendo aire y con el puño en alto para llamar. Nada de eso era necesario. Ese hombre sabía perfectamente que estaba en la puerta. Y mientras él estaba en la seguridad de su casa, a resguardo, ella permanecía en la intemperie. Lo que Skywalker no sabía es que ella bien podía resistir tanto como esa casa.

-Doctor Skywalker, tengo unas preguntas que hacerle, por favor. – Dijo, casi apoyando la cara en la madera rasposa.

-¡Y yo, juanetes! ¡Márchese!

Rey chasqueó la lengua. Y luego se le ocurrió que, quizás, a lo mejor, podía usar una última baza. Su última baza. Quizás no sirviera de absolutamente nada pero…

-Se trata de Ben. – Y la puerta se abrió como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera nacido de su interior, obligándola a dar un paso atrás ante un hombre iracundo que, de repente, estaba en completa sintonía con la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos.

-Se trata de Ben. – Y la puerta se abrió como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera nacido de su interior, obligándola a dar un paso atrás ante un hombre iracundo que, de repente, estaba en completa sintonía con la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos.

-¡¿Qué has dicho!?- Oh, Rey sabía perfectamente que ese hombre había escuchado bien aquel condenado nombre. Reculó un paso mientras él descendía escalón a escalón, gritando.- ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho, niña!? ¡¿Cómo conoces ese nombre, cómo…?!- Y Rey abrió los ojos de golpe. Niña. No tardó en hablar por impulso…

-Es usted su padre…- Y Luke frenó en seco. Con toda la ira esfumándose de un plumazo, Rey pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos. Una tristeza demoledora, fuerte como un huracán.- No… No puede abandonarle.- Luke parpadeó, volviendo a la tierra y observando a la chica, quien se acercaba un poco más a él.- No puede dejarle a merced de ese monstruo que…

-No soy su padre.- Rey frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza mientras aquel hombre volvía a ser invadido por otra ráfaga de miseria.- Su padre ya hace tiempo que no está.- Y empezó a chispear lentamente.  Primero una gotita, luego otra, otra más. Y el doctor cambió el peso de su cuerpo de pierna, venciéndose hacia un lado.- ¿De qué conoces a Ben?- Cerró los ojos con pesadez.- ¿Cómo es que sabes ese nombre?

-Ben me lo dijo.- El doctor rió nasalmente, incrédulo.- Acompáñeme… Se lo contaré todo por el camino.- Y él negó con la cabeza, dándole la espalda a la chica y regresando sobre sus pasos, dejando a Rey desubicada, allí en medio, sintiendo que su ropa empezaba a empaparse.- Por favor, tiene que hacer algo, tiene que quitarle ese condenado trasto que tiene en la espalda, tiene que…

-¿Quién eres?- Rey frenó su charla mientras veía al doctor detener sus pasos, resguardado en el umbral de la puerta. Ella parpadeó, desviando la mirada, intentando hacer tiempo para pensar en alguna excusa. Por suerte aquel hombre preguntó otra vez.- ¿Cómo sabes lo del chip?

-Ben me lo dijo… Me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Y quién eres para que confíe de esa manera en ti?- Skywalker le ofreció a Rey su mueca más seria y tensa mientras esperaba una respuesta. Y Rey entonces comprendió que aquel hombre conocía también la existencia de Snoke. Y le gustó pensar que estaba tratándola de esa forma porque podría pensar que trabajaba para Snoke. Pero, de nuevo, Skywalker parecía estar cansado de esperar lo que fuera que estuviera esperando.- ¿Te lo ha contado todo, dices?- Rey asintió con ciertas dudas.- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Rey.- Pronunció, poniéndose firme.- Por favor, tiene que ayudarme.- La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza y aquel hombre alzó la cabeza, observando el cielo. Luego se adentró de nuevo en su choza.

-Hablemos dentro, Rey…

Aquella choza donde la humedad se pegaba a los huesos casi tanto como su olor le recordó vagamente a su piso, su actual piso temporal. Tan triste, tan desolador, tan frío y solitario. Siguió al doctor por el pasillo, llegando a una pequeña sala que Rey intuyó que sería el salón. Él le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en el sofá.

-¿Tomas té, Rey?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Voy a preparar una taza.

Y desapareció en el umbral de otra puerta, prendiendo al fin una luz que iluminó parte del salón, surgiendo desde la cocina.

Rey tomó asiento, zarandeando una pierna en un ademán nervioso, ansiosa por encontrar respuestas, por encontrar ayuda. Había pasado antes por su piso, duchándose y tomando sus efectos personales. Llevaba la placa y su arma personal encima, por si acaso la situación se tornaba oscura como el día que les acompañaba.

Aquel salón lúgubre no hacía nada por tranquilizar sus nervios así que repasó todo lo que tenía hasta el momento. Sabía que Kylo acudía a Skywalker con frecuencia en un pasado,  y aquel médico retirado debió de haber usurpado todos sus historiales, entregándoselos a Kylo y quizá guardando una copia para sí mismo. Posiblemente Skywalker debía ser su médico particular antes de que Kylo empezara a llamarse por ese nombre… 

El doctor apareció cargado con una bandeja, llevando en ella una tetera, dos tazas, el azucarero y unas galletitas que Rey ya se hacía a la idea de encontrarlas rancias, aun así les dio una oportunidad una vez Skywalker sirvió el té. En efecto, estaban rancias.

-¿Has venido porque te ha mandado Ben?- Habló Skywalker. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo…- Y él alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Vienes por parte de mi hermana?- Habló, intentando anticiparse. Y Rey arqueó una ceja ¿Hermana? ¿Qué hermana? Skywalker achicó los ojos. – Veo que sabes incluso menos de lo que creías. – Ella se desinfló sobre el sillón.

\- Ya le he dicho que necesito algunas respuestas.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente, Rey? – Le dio un sorbo a su taza sin apartarle los ojos. Rey se sintió en el lado de la mesa de interrogatorios de nuevo. Pero no en la silla del que interroga. - ¿No te lo había contado todo? – Era una pregunta retórica. Ambos sabían ya que no. - ¿Él ni siquiera sabes que estás aquí, verdad? – Rey bajó los ojos al brebaje casi negro que tenía en sus manos.

-Es complicado. – Resolvió.

-Suele serlo. – Dejó su taza sobre la mesita y Rey copió su gesto, tratando con ello de insuflarse algo de valor, echarse hacia delante, sentirse algo más segura cuando, de repente daba igual con cuanta seguridad había llegado hasta ahí. - ¿Por qué no empiezas a decirme cuánto sabes? – Rey se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable. – Pero de verdad.

-Se que trabaja para un hombre horrible. – Luke ni siquiera se dignó a asentir. – Me dijo que no podía desvincularse de la Primera Orden porque Snoke amenaza a su madre. – Tragó saliva, desviando la mirada sólo un momento. – Y por el chip de carga que tiene en la nuca. – Le vio negar con la cabeza.

\- No sabes apenas nada. – Un puñetazo en la tráquea le habría dolido menos. La sola idea de que todo lo que llevaba trabajado e investigado, todos los riesgos corridos y todos los peligros al frente y a la espalda, no fueran apenas más que la superficie, fue como sentir el lastre de todos los nubarrones sobre ella.

-He venido hasta usted para que me ayude… - parpadeó, sintiéndose un poco perdida. – Tengo que poder ayudarle. Tengo que…

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó, sin más, desconcertándola. Su cara debió mostrarle la misma confusión. - ¿Por qué necesitas ayudarle? ¿Por qué estás tan determinada a sacarle de ahí cuando absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, ha sido capaz?

Rey se quedó en silencio. No podía responder eso. No con la verdad, porque ni siquiera ella había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo en profundizar en las razones por las que hacía todo cuanto hacía. Llevaba semanas apartando a un lado ese borde de su mente que le decía que pasaban cosas más allá de su poder, que había algo con lo que no había contado, que quizás debía echarle un vistazo a eso que crecía en ella y se nutría estando con él. Llevaba semanas forzándose a no mirar dentro de sí misma porque su prioridad tenía que ser llevar a cabo su misión, aun cuando esta se había convertido en probar, de algún modo, que Kylo no merecía la condena de la que parten las investigaciones.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. – Contestó. – Es lo correcto. – Luke soltó una risotada que le hizo sentir como una cría. Y no había contado ningún chiste.

\- Dime la verdad, Rey, o vete de esta casa. – Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón. – Y luego le haces un favor a Ben y le dejas en paz, que bastante tiene con lo que se le cae encima todos los días como para tener que lidiar con una farsante.

Rey cogió una bocanada de aire. Un puñal le hubiera dolido menos y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Porque tenía toda la razón. Como cuando Obi-Wan le decía que las cosas que se hacen mal siempre se sienten en el pecho. Estaba engañando a Kylo. Y a Skywalker sólo podía darle la verdad que se podía permitir a sí misma.

-Hay una investigación en marcha. – Empezó, y vio a Skywalker ladear la cabeza y mirarla desde otro ángulo. – Mi misión era infiltrarme en la Primera Orden y obtener pruebas concluyentes del tráfico de armas. – Luke recuperó su taza de té. – Kylo aparece en todas partes como la cabeza de la organización así que hice todo lo posible por sacar mi pedazo de información de él. – Era una forma de decirlo. – Pero las cosas se torcieron. – Otra forma de decirlo, vaya. – Y supe que Kylo es sólo el chivo expiatorio de alguien que actúa por encima de él.

\- Chivo expiatorio es una forma suave de decirlo. – Dio un sorbo a su taza antes de resguardarla en sus manos. – Es más bien un perro de peleas con una correa al cuello. El abuso psicológico, emocional y físico que ha ejercido Snoke sobre él ha sido siempre premeditado, estudiado al detalle y enormemente disfrutado por su parte desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto? – Se echó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, viéndole debatirse consigo mismo en si seguir aquello o echarla definitivamente de su casa.

-Desde la muerte de su padre. – Se mesó la barba, como siendo de repente consciente de que le cubría la cara. - ¿Estás segura de que no vienes de parte de Leia?

-¿Leia? – Preguntó como una cacatúa, sintiendo que se le volvía a escapar la conversación. Y eso que juraría que el nombre le sonaba de algo. - ¿La General Organa?

\- Mi hermana… - Se quedó un momento sosteniéndole la mirada. – La madre de Ben. - Si hubiera podido coger aire en ese preciso instante, no habría sabido qué hacer con él. – No es descabellado que te envíe ella, siendo un miembro tan importante de la Fuerza de Defensa Galáctica y dedicándose su hijo a lo que se dedica. – Rey recuperó su taza de té, sintiendo la boca seca. – Aunque le dije que investigara para sacar a su hijo de ahí, no para inculparle aun más. – Y, de repente, Skywalker parecía tan perdido como ella.- Pero Leia no quiere escuchar…- Skywalker desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Perdiéndose otra vez.

Era como si hubiera estado exiliado de todo, apartado de absolutamente todo, incluso de lo más difícil de alejar: sus pensamientos. Y ahora parecían venirle de golpe porque ¿Cómo se aparta a la arena de las olas?

-Pero…- Él regresó a la tierra al escuchar su voz.- Doctor Skywalker…

-Luke.- Le corrigió él. Rey se relamió, mirándole.- Llámame Luke, Rey… Hace años que no soy médico.

-Pero…- Iba a rebatirle aquello pero la mirada de Luke fue más potente. Rey tomó aire, depositando la taza de té.- Joder, no entiendo nada.- Habló, sobándose las sienes mientras él desviaba sus ojos a su taza, dándole la bienvenida al club de los no-enterados, en silencio.- ¿La General Organa busca una manera de acusar a Ben?- Luke asintió con dolor.- ¿Por qué?

Y Luke tomó aire, dejando la taza de té en la mesa sin darle el trago que quería darle. Se le había cerrado el estómago sólo con pensar en revivir aquello, en voz alta para más índole. No lo superaba. Y Leia tampoco, estaba seguro… y Kylo, bueno. Kylo ya hacía tiempo que era un tema aparte, algo difícil de comparar con cualquier cosa que se enlazara con lo corriente.

Y Rey ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo que no entendía nada y Luke se pasó las manos por la cara antes de tomar aire. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que aquella sería la última vez que fuera a revivir la historia, la parte que él conocía.

-Veo que Ben no te ha contado lo suficiente…- Rey cerró la boca lentamente, retrocediendo la espalda en el asiento hasta dar en el respaldo, apoyándose allí. Algo le decía que iba a necesitarlo. Él se acomodó mejor en la silla, respirando con dolor, como si el aire le quemara los pulmones y le resecara la garganta hasta dejársela tan árida como el mismísimo Tatooine.- Ben tenía quince años cuando le vi siendo Ben por última vez. Recuerdo llevarle al cine cuando su padre, Han, necesitaba una tarde o un día entero para sus negocios.- Rey asintió.- Negocios que arrastraba por desgracia desde joven y  que llevaba a escondidas de su mujer, Leia.- Rey achicó los ojos, empezando a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Armas?- Luke asintió.- Snoke…- Luke volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.- ¿Y Leia lo sabía?

-No, en aquel entonces no.- Rey achicó los ojos.- Leia no sabe ni la mitad…

-¿Sabe?- Luke torció el gesto.- ¿Sigue sin saberlo todo?

-¡Leia sabe la historia a trozos! ¡Y yo no puedo contárselo ahora!- Rey boqueó y entonces Luke adelantó una pierna, exponiendo su tobillo por debajo de aquella bata, mostrando un acople metálico. Un grillete.

-¿A usted también…?

-No puedo irme más allá de este pueblo. Daría con mi localización en un instante.- Rey sentía que se estaba perdiendo en aquella historia y Luke tomó aire.

-Por favor, necesito saberlo todo, señor Skywalker, Luke…

-Han estaba a punto de dar un último golpe.- Rey volvió a enmudecer, cerrando la boca cuando Luke retomó la historia. Demasiado tiempo sin hablar quizá con nadie, fluidamente.- Un último golpe que, según él lo desestabilizaría todo y expondría a Snoke, dándole a su mujer, Leia,  un caso resuelto. Sin que ella supiera que todo estaba maquinado por Han…- Rey negó con la cabeza.- Han trabajaba en el contrabando desde su juventud, Rey.- Y ella alzó los ojos.- Difícilmente puedo hacerte entender lo complicado que es salir de un agujero negro tan descomunal como lo es ese mundo… -Rey achicó los ojos y decidió ahorrarse su historia, su infancia, con tal de no cortarle la narrativa. Pero sí, ella no había estado jamás involucrada en una organización así. Y acababa de graduarse en la academia… Un cubo de agua helada le hubiera destemplado menos el cuerpo tras aquella verdad. Tras aquel “novata” silencioso que le había lanzado Luke.- Y veía a Ben, quería darle su tiempo. Quería estar con él, dejar atrás ese mundo y poder dedicarse completamente a su hijo… Pero todo se torció, Rey.- Rey parpadeó.- Y Han… Han fue asesinado.

-¿Por Snoke?- Luke negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por los… gamorreanos?

-Por su propio hijo, Rey.- Ella boqueó, aspirando aire y negando con la cabeza.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Luke! ¡No tiene sentido!

-Tiene todo el sentido, Rey.- Rey negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No lo tiene! ¡¿Cómo iba a matar Ben a su…?!- Luke cortó a Rey.

-¡Porque Snoke quería al niño de su bando, Rey!

-¡¿Quiere hacer el favor de contarme la historia en orden cronológico!?- Se quejó, atestando un golpe en la mesa.- ¡¿Snoke conocía a Ben!?

-Snoke sabía de su existencia… Y quería mantener a la sangre de Han en su banda, por los contactos.- Rey asintió.- Leia descubrió la verdad a medias, según Ben, demasiado tarde. Y quiso ver que su hijo ansiaba imitar a su padre en aquel aspecto tétrico. Ben huyó de casa y Snoke le ofreció una alternativa… Y a mí también, en consecuencia.- Se removió en la silla, quejándose.- Yo fui quien le puse ese dispositivo a Kylo en el cuello, bajo las órdenes de Snoke.- Rey volvió a quedarse sin aire.- Yo soy quien lo revisaba, quien lo cambiaba y modificaba según órdenes que, si incumplía, terminaría llevándose la vida de mi hermana por delante.

-Y cuando Leia vio que Kylo daba pistas de estar en la organización sentenció todavía más sus teorías.

-Ben es listo, como su madre. Y Snoke le pedía no dejar huella, no dejar evidencias de su puesto en la organización, más allá de la palabrería callejera.- Rey asintió, aquello sí que le sonaba.- Y Leia busca con desesperación un motivo, una acusación firme. No suposiciones. De cara a la policía, la muerte de Han parecía un suicidio por mucho que Leia lo negara y acusara a su hijo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Luke alzó las cejas, suspirando. Y allá iba su mayor pesar… Su condena. Su arrepentimiento.

-Porque yo fui quien testificó aquello en el informe forense, Rey. –Ella se quedó estupefacta, boqueando por aire que no terminaba de entrar en sus pulmones, como si toda su atmósfera se hubiera llenado de sal.

-No lo entiendo. – Le concedió al final, llevándose las manos a la cara. – Me está diciendo que… - Le dio un escalofrío solo con pensar en las implicaciones de todo lo que estaba oyendo. – que Kylo mató a su padre porque Snoke le requería. Que su misma madre no sabe nada. Que tras la muerte de su marido, supo de sus negocios y perdió a su hijo. Que Snoke se ha cubierto las espaldas para que todas las culpas y condenas recaigan sobre Kylo, sobre todo a ojos de su madre. – Vio a Luke asentir con cada recapitulación y a ella se le hacía el mundo cada vez más pesado. – Y que usted cubrió a Ben, tratando de salvarle del juicio de Leia y guardarle las espaldas y con eso te condenaste a servir a Snoke y ayudarle a torturar a su sobrino… - Y vio como él también llevaba cargando con ese peso demasiado tiempo, cargaba con una culpa del tamaño de un planeta. - ¿Por qué mintió en el informe forense?

-Ben no debía tener más de cuatro años por aquel entonces. – Y al instante pareció abstraerse en el recuerdo anterior a los acontecimientos que acababa de contarle, como si hubiera abierta en el frente de su cabeza un álbum holográfico. – Yo sabía de los negocios de Han, siempre fuimos buenos amigos y no había mes que no viniera a mi consulta con una bala de recuerdo o una herida que zurcir. – Se llevó la mano a la nuca, agotado. – Y un día me dijo que si le pasaba algo, que hiciera lo que me pidieran y cuidara de Ben. Que no podía dejarle solo con un monstruo así.

-¿Y por qué Leia no podía saber nada?

-Habría sido lo correcto, ¿verdad? – Le miró y Rey entendió por qué se había carcajeado cuando ella lo había dicho. – Pero suele ser más complicado que eso. – Rey asintió, con absoluta empatía, llegados a ese punto. – Leia es una mujer con unos ideales y unos principios muy firmes, son la base de su ética y su moral. Es el prisma a través del cual ve el mundo. Si hubiera una personificación de la fuerza de la Justicia sería ella. – Y eso era aterrador para cualquiera que no poseyera esa fuerza. O simplemente no se hubiera podido permitir el lujo de ser bueno y justo para sobrevivir.  – Si Leia hubiera sabido de los negocios de Han, se hubiera llevado al niño muy, muy lejos. Hubiera sido lo correcto.

-Por eso Han quería abandonar. – Luke asintió, volviendo la vista a ella. – Y Leia lo único que ve es a su hijo convertido en un emperador del crimen organizado, un Señor de la Guerra.

-Leia ha perdido mucho también por ello. – Siguió, tratando de exculpar a su hermana por sus conclusiones que, erróneas o no, partían de la poca y tergiversada información que tenía. – Perdió a su marido, a su hijo y su reputación. Yo traté de cubrir a Ben y, desde entonces, la que está completamente sola es ella. – Rey se abrazó a sí misma, buscando un consuelo que sabía perfectamente dónde encontraría y aun así no podía… No podía. – Y Ben venía  mí siempre en bastante peores condiciones que su padre. No podía atenderle en el hospital. Porque quedaría un registro que su madre podría seguir. Así que le di otro nombre, por el cual le conoces. – Rey asintió, bajando la mirada a sus manos, sintiendo sus dedos agarrotados alrededor de la porcelana blanca.

-No puedo culpar a esa mujer por pensar cómo lo hace. Todo mi departamento ha llegado a las mismas conclusiones. Yo misma lo hice durante buena parte de la investigación. – Admitió, tragando saliva, tratando de bajar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. – Me infiltré buscando una condena y ahora sólo quiero algo que me ayude a sacarle de ahí. 

-Ni aunque pudieras demostrar la culpa de Snoke en todo esto, Rey, podrías salvar a Ben. – Los ojos de Rey volvieron a llenarse de nubes grises, incapaces de retener las lágrimas por mucho más tiempo. – Snoke se ha asegurado de que él caiga sí o sí. – Se apoyó en sus rodillas y cogió impulso para levantarse del sillón. – Snoke es la mano que mueve las manos de Kylo. Y si Snoke cae… - Recogió la taza de té de sus manos. – Será la cabeza de Kylo la que todos veamos rodar. – Y una lágrima rodó cobarde por sus mejillas.

…

 

Nada, no daba con él por ninguna parte y estaba empezando a agobiarse. Para cuando llegó a aquella maldita casa, el coche de Hux ya no estaba, lo cual le indicó que el pelirrojo tampoco. No se llevaba bien con los transportes públicos, ni mucho menos con los taxistas ¿Y arriesgarse a que le manchen? ¿A que le tosan encima sin querer? ¿A tocar cosas de dudosa pulcritud? No, gracias, el pelirrojo prefería vivir.

Kylo giró la moto, levantando una polvareda en aquella carretera de tierra que no tardó en ocultarle mientras desandaba todo el camino con aquella fiera, que rugía con la furia de mil zabraks. Siendo su más fiel leitmotiv.

Si Hux no estaba en la hacienda de Snoke, probablemente se encontraría o bien en el cine, en el calor de su despacho o haciendo contabilidad, o bien en la cafetería de en frente, tomándose un café amargo mientras fumaba y fingía que leía, pues ponía la oreja para estar al tanto de todo.

A Kylo le reventaba la sencilla idea de Hux delatándole, era una paranoia recurrente. Siempre la tenía, no podía fiarse de nadie y algo le decía que, últimamente, Hux estaba venenoso y debía andar con pies de plomo para no estorbar demasiado a la serpiente en la que se convertía cuando estaba así. De ninguna de las maneras.

Aparcó en su lugar de siempre, asegurándola con su candado particular y luego encaminándose hacia el interior de los cines, quitándose el casco que dejaría a buen recaudo en el puesto de Aphra. Y la pobre chica alzó la mano y estuvo a punto de saludarle pero él tenía más prisa.

-¿Dónde está Hux?- Preguntó, dejando el casco sobre el mostrador. Aphra no tardó en sostenerlo mientras desvanecía su sonrisa ante aquellas formas. Ninguno jamás saludaba, pocas veces se daba la ocasión, pero a veces sonaban más bordes de lo que pretendían.

-Arriba, en su despacho.- Y Kylo ya se estaba yendo antes de que Aphra terminara de especificar la habitación exacta. Se alzó de hombros la chica y guardó el casco mientras intentaba recuperar su buen humor.

Kylo, por otra parte, subía los escalones apurado, con ganas de llegar y preguntarle al pelirrojo acerca de la conversación con Snoke. Y había dos posibles reacciones, Hux era así de sencillo en algunas cosas: O bien le contaba todo, con esa superioridad moral que tanto le caracterizaba o bien le evitaba a toda costa porque ese día no estaba para enfrentamientos.

Llamó a su puerta con dos toques de nudillos y accionó el pomo sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Hux?- Habló, adentrándose. El pelirrojo estaba al teléfono. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, alzando un dedo para pedirle un momento mientras seguía maquinando a través de aquel aparato, anotando también en una libreta.

Kylo achicó un ojo y entró en la habitación y viendo que el pelirrojo se ponía de pie. Se detuvo, esperando a ver su siguiente movimiento. Pero Hux desvió la mirada.

-Tengo entendido que está en la tercera planta. Habitación 364.- Se punteó el labio con el dedo y asintió con la cabeza.- Sí, moviliza a tu escuadrón…- Y avanzó, apartando a Kylo con la mano, saliendo de despacho.- No quiero errores esta vez. Quiero que ese cabo quede atado de forma definitiva.

-Hux, necesito hablar contigo.

-Un segundo.- Espetó el pelirrojo mientras bajaba por las escaleras, con Kylo siguiéndole los pasos pero frenó de golpe, colocándose el teléfono en el pecho, evitando así que el micrófono captara lo siguiente que fuera a decir.- ¿Dónde te has dejado a la nueva? ¿No debería estar trabajando? Ha tenido que poner la película Ortuggg y por poco revienta tu preciado proyector.- Volvió a retomar la llamada pero a Kylo le molestó el tonito… Y todavía más le incomodó ver al Hux que evitaba enfrentamientos.

Se plantó frente a él, deteniéndole y Hux arrugó la nariz.

-Necesito ir al sótano.- Habló, apartándose el teléfono una vez más.

-Y yo hablar contigo. Urgentemente.- Hux tapó el auricular ahora con la palma de la mano.

-No me jodas ahora, Ren, estoy arreglando lo del puto desertor y el cadáver que, por cierto, no es tan cadáver como pensábamos.- Gruñó, apartándole de nuevo con la mano, descendiendo por las escaleras. Kylo le frenó, sujetándole por el codo pero el pelirrojo habló antes.- ¡¿Puedes darme sólo un puto segundo!?- Gritó, haciendo que Kylo le liberara de su agarre.- Espérame en mi jodido despacho… Y ahora vuelvo.

Kylo gruñó guturalmente, sintiendo que se aceleraba por dentro, que Hux estaba pisándole el acelerador mientras le mantenía el freno de mano puesto. Y estaba a punto de perder los estribos hasta que su cabeza al fin conectó con la realidad, con el ahora que estaba viviendo.

¿Había dicho Hux que el cadáver no era tan cadáver? Imposible.

Corrió hacia el despacho de Hux, encontrando allí encima un montón de papeles con fotografías de Poe Dameron en rehabilitación, intentando recuperar la movilidad de las piernas… Junto al desertor, Finn, quien parecía estar ayudándole como si fuera un buen samaritano… Rodó los ojos, apretando el puño y recordando que estaba en el despacho de Hux y no en el suyo propio, donde su mesa ya tenía hasta una abolladura.

Pasó fotos, y fotos y más fotos. Y más informes, más pruebas a traición. Conversaciones banales de ellos dos, haciéndose amigos… Kylo no cabía en su persona, sintiéndose horrible, miserable, inútil. Un maldito lastre. Y perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Hux entró de nuevo en el despacho, sorprendiéndose de encontrarle allí, al parecer.

-¿No te habías ido?- Pronunció, llevándose el teléfono de nuevo al oído. Kylo se levantó del asiento, quedando cara a cara.

-Me dijiste que esperara aquí.- Hux se alzó de hombros, intentando llegar al otro lado de la mesa, donde le esperaba su silla.

-Vaya…- El tonito que no dejaba de subrayar esa actitud de “no me interesa” le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, demasiado. Y llegó un punto donde no pudo más. Le arrancó el teléfono de la mano y cerró la tapa dramáticamente.- ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo!?

-¿Fuiste a hablar con Snoke del tema de Fett?- Hux rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

-Albaranes y dos tonterías más…- Intentó recuperar su teléfono pero Kylo lo alejó de él.

-¿Le has dicho algo acerca de Rey?- Preguntó al fin.

-¡Necesito el teléfono para cerrar la operación de…!- Kylo soltó un sonoro puñetazo a la madera de la puerta, haciendo que Hux retrocediera.

-¡Por la putísima Fuerza, Hux! ¡¿Le has hablado de Rey?!

-¡Sí!- Y Kylo se quedó en el sitio, con el aire atorado en el pecho.- ¡Sí, joder, claro que le he hablado de Rey! ¡Se me escapó, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza!- Kylo abrió los ojos con asombro. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

-¡¿Qué tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza?!- Soltó aire a modo de risa nerviosa.- ¡¿Qué tú tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza!?

-¡Claro que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, por todos los Lores! - Gruñó, adelantándose hacia Kylo pero este no retrocedió.- ¡Mientras tú tienes la tuya entre las piernas de esa chica, yo sigo llevando nuestra misión adelante! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Porque, si por ti fuera, hostia puta, todo se habría ido a la mierda!- Kylo agarró a Hux por las solapas de la chaqueta, alzándole del suelo un poco.

-¡¿Que si por mí qué, Hux!? ¡¿Que si por mí qué?!- Le zarandeó.- ¡No te haces una puta idea de todo lo que tengo que aguantar! ¡¿Me escuchas!? ¡No te haces una puta idea!- Le soltó con violencia, el pelirrojo se tambaleó, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, agradeciendo que aquella silla hubiera estado en el sitio correcto para servirle de apoyo.- ¡Mientras tú vives como un puto marqués, yo por las putas noches no duermo una mierda! ¡Mientras tú te bebes tu café y fumas tu cigarro a mí me están achicharrando el cuerpo a base de calambrazos! ¡Mientras tú duermes en tu puta casa yo tengo que estar reventándole la cara a un pavo para que confiese, pague o ambas cosas!- Se quedó respirando descompasadamente.- ¡No te atrevas a decir que estoy donde no debo estar porque te aseguro que tú no aguantarías este puto infierno, Hux! ¡Te pedí que me cubrieras!

-¡¿Sabes!? ¡Estoy harto de tener que ser tu parte responsable!

-¡¿Qué te supone para ti ser mi parte responsable, Hux?!- El pelirrojo calló de golpe.- ¡¿Acaso Snoke va a pegarte un calambrazo!?- Tragó saliva.- ¡¿Acaso me has visto la puta cara?! ¡¿Acaso me has visto el cuerpo!?-El pelirrojo le mantenía la mirada a duras penas.- ¡Yo quizá tenga una responsabilidad de mierda pero cargo con todas las putas consecuencias de acciones que no me conciernen, Hux! ¡No te haces una puta idea del inferno en el que estoy!- Otro golpe a la mesa.- ¡Pero ni una puta idea! ¡¿Me oyes?!

El silencio empezó a llenar la sala mientras Kylo intentaba acompasar su respiración, llevándola a un ritmo normal que pudiera oxigenarle bien.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de apuntar a Hux con el dedo.

-Sigo manteniendo el trato que hicimos, Hux. Necesito salir de esta.- El pelirrojo intentó evitar poner los ojos en blanco.- Y puede que esté follando con esa chica, pero es algo en lo que no deberías meterte porque hasta ahora, que yo sepa, no nos ha supuesto ningún problema.

Y entonces el rugir aterrador de un coche, aquel coche gris, tan brillante que parecía cromado, se detuvo en el callejón. Haciendo que tanto Kylo como Hux viraran la cabeza hacia la ventana. Y ambos reconocían aquel suburban, aquel uniforme negro y plata, aquella cabellera rubia. Kylo boqueó cogiendo aire, sintiendo cómo se le escapaba de los pulmones con sólo pensar en todo lo que se le caía encima justo en ese momento, podía verlo como si se le cayera la Acrópolis piedra a piedra, a cámara lenta, encima de él.

-No creí que vendría a… - Musitó Hux, sacando el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y atrapando un cigarro con los dedos temblorosos.

\- ¿Y qué creíste que pasaría, Hux? – Se giró hacía quien había considerado que era su único apoyo en aquel infierno durante tantos años, sintiendo cómo quemaba la traición en su piel hasta desollarle. – No estés tan nervioso, es exactamente lo que te estaba diciendo. – Dio un paso hacia él, sin poder esconder el desprecio que crecía en él, mientras Hux reculaba. – Mientras tú te tomas tu whisky en su presencia y le cuentas las novedades, a mi me postra de rodillas y me arranca la piel a tiras. – El pelirrojo tragó saliva, sin conseguir atinar con la piedra del mechero hasta que Kylo se lo arrebató de las manos, prendiéndolo. – Hace mucho que la diferencia en el trato dejó de molestarme, Hux, mucho. – Remarcó mientras le veía dar la primera calada. – Pero me bastaba con que no fueras precisamente tú quien agitara la mano de Snoke para que me fustigue más fuerte.

-Si no hubieras metido a la chica en todo esto, Kylo, nada habría ocurrido así. Sólo tenías que golpear a un tío hasta que muriera, estarte quieto y centrarte en los negocios. Pero Rey lo desequilibró todo y… - Se frenó en seco cuando Kylo volvió a clavarle esa mirada mientras escuchaban las pesadas pisadas de Phasma subir las escaleras.

-Rey ha sido la única maldita razón por la que no he metido un tenedor en el enchufe para esperar a que Snoke me llame, a ver si la siguiente descarga eléctrica es la definitiva. – Eso pareció detener todos los engranajes en la cabeza de Hux. – Pero eso habría sido faltar a mi palabra, ¿verdad? – Phasma abriría la puerta de un momento a otro. – Dime una sola vez que no haya cumplido con lo prometido, Hux. – Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que se lo pensara. – Tus ansias de poder te han hecho cometer un error, Hux, el primero en todo el tiempo que te he conocido.

Y la puerta se abrió. Ni llamada, ni toques, ni petición de permiso. Era Phasma. Venía de parte del mismo Snoke y no tenía por qué respetar ninguna regla. Ambos se giraron a mirar a aquella mujer, epítome de la disciplina militar, una amazona galáctica imperturbable. Pero ella sólo le dirigía la mirada a Kylo.

-El Líder Supremo reclama su presencia. – Kylo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta con la misma entereza con la que siempre se obligaba a mostrar. – También debe venir la chica, Rey. – Y eso le heló la sangre de todo el cuerpo, sintiendo cómo el miedo le resquebrajaba la médula y se expandía como el silencio. Se giró hacia a Hux, con la mirada vacía. Luego, alzó la mirada hacia la mujer.

\- No, a ella no la quiere para nada. Ella no ha hecho nada.

-Son órdenes, señor. – Dijo sin más explicaciones. Kylo volvió a girarse hacia Hux, y le dio exactamente igual que aquello lo escuchara el ojo derecho de Snoke.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho. – Sólo le vio bajar la mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y se dirigía a las escaleras. 

-La chica… - Le recordó Phasma.

-No está aquí. – Le gruñó, saboreando la mezcla ácida del miedo, la culpa y el desprecio cubriendo sus entrañas, y sintiendo el corazón en un puño mientras arrancaba la moto y veía el suburban gris por el retrovisor, siguiéndole muy de cerca, sin margen. Y lo peor fue llegar a su casa mucho antes de lo que habría esperado, con el anochecer cerniéndose sobre el ladrillo rojo de sus muros.

Al alzar la mirada hacia sus ventanas, deseó que se le cayera el edificio encima. Aquello no era justo para ella. Rey había sido su refugio, su lugar seguro, su casa. Y él iba a pagárselo así. Iba a verle arrodillado ante Snoke. Iba a hacerle daño, lo sabía, y él tendría que quedarse mirando. Era capaz de aturdirle y dejarle en el suelo sufriendo espasmos mientras exhibía su sadismo en ella. No miró a Phasma, estacionando tras él. Sólo abrió la puerta del portal, se forzó a dar un paso tras otro subiendo las escaleras y metió la llave en la cerradura, sintiendo que condenaba a…

Alzó la mirada al techo mientras entraba en su casa, apoyándose en la pared y, aun así, sintiendo que se derrumbaba, que se caía, que todo se despedazaba y él sólo se precipitaba al vacío. Era la puta misma historia de siempre. La gente que se acercaba a él siendo terriblemente amputada de él. Siendo la causa, una y otra vez, de sus desgracias.

La puta misma historia y esta noche, con suerte la última. Porque acaba de condenar al amor de su vida. Acaba de caer en la cuenta de ello y sólo quería aguantar el aire tanto y tan fuerte que todo terminara en ese momento. Rey, su niña, la mujer a la que había dado su corazón sin darse cuenta. Y ahora ella tendría que responder por ello sin tener culpa de nada. Él la había arrastrado a este pozo e iba a hundirse con él, sin que pudiera hacer nada por salvarla. No podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera asegurar que todo el daño lo recibiría él, y que lo recibiría gustoso si ella quedaba libre.

Fue a la habitación, esperando encontrarla, y desubicado al descubrir la habitación vacía, la cama deshecha y fría, la camiseta que ella misma había cogido para estar ahí con él, sobre las sábanas. Se dirigió a la habitación de las películas, con el corazón desbocado porque estuviera allí y a la vez no. Se preocuparía después por ella pero lo mejor que podía suceder ahora mismo es que le hubiera abandonado. Simplemente, tendría aguantar las burlas de Snoke. Pero al menos ella estaría a salvo. Sana y salva en algún lugar muy lejos de él, donde su mundo no podía hacerle nunca daño.

Y cuando ese pensamiento empezaba a cobrar forma en su mente, escuchó unos golpes trémulos en la puerta y se le cayó el corazón al suelo. Cerró los ojos mientras se hacía una idea siquiera para atravesar el pasillo, que ahora parecía un patíbulo, y se disponía a abrirle la puerta a la única persona en toda la galaxia que debía estar huyendo en dirección contraria.

-¿Sabes? – Le dijo sin alzar la mirada hasta él, rebuscando algo en una mochila casi más grande que ella. – Creo que el siguiente paso después de conocer tu palabra de seguridad y que yo me haya traído medio armario a tu casa es que me des una llave de t… - Y Kylo tiró de ella hasta meterla en casa, deteniendo su verborrea de golpe, quitándole la mochila y metiéndola de lleno entre sus brazos. Queriendo meterla entre sus costillas, allí donde “corazón” es el aumentativo de “coraza” y podría protegerla siempre. Sintió su confusión, y sus manos acariciando su espalda. - ¿Te has preocupado por mi? Te habría mandado un mensaje pero me quedé sin batería y… - Kylo sólo la estrechó aun más fuerte en sus brazos y hundió la cara en su hombro. - ¿Kylo? – Rey coló las manos debajo de su camiseta, reclamándole. - ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?

Kylo se quedó quieto un momento, tratando de grabar para siempre y a fuego todo cuanto pudiera recordar de ella. Su forma contra su cuerpo, su calor, sus manos acariciando su piel, su olor. La manera en la que sonaba su voz cuando hablaba contra su pecho. Y luego se irguió sobre ella y todo en su cara le decía lo mismo de siempre, su expectación, sus preguntas silenciosas, su curiosidad, sus pecas, sus labios entreabiertos. Eran sus enormes ojos los que tenían una disonancia.

-¿Has estado llorando? – El verde de sus ojos eran aún más fuerte y ella bajó la mirada, como avergonzada. Phasma esperaba abajo y bien podía hacerlo un poco más o subir a buscarle. Su prioridad era Rey.

-Yo te he preguntado primero. – Se atrevió a echarle en cara, siguiendo aquella dinámica que había marcado su relación desde el primer día. Su niña y sus agallas, alzando la mirada hacia él.

-Dime qué ha sido. Por qué. – Y debió ver algo en él que simplemente no era como siempre.

-Me he dado cuenta de que tengo algunas cosas que pensar en cuanto a nosotros. – Kylo tragó saliva, paralizado en todos los sentidos. Porque si no se le viniera encima el problema que suponía Snoke llamándoles a ambos, sabía que se habría sentido aterrorizado por cómo sonaba eso en sus labios. Y ahora simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Ni qué pensar. Ni qué sentir. – Pero es algo que sé que puedo hacer aquí contigo, igualmente. – Señaló con el pulgar tras ella hacia la mochila que le había hecho soltar. – Por eso, he ido al apartamento a por más ropa. Porque me gusta estar contigo, dormir, ducharme, comer, hablar y ver películas contigo. Y sé que todo eso lo puedo hacer desnuda o con tus camisetas pero he visto cajones vacíos que pueden llenarse con mi ropa y puedo ignorar hasta que la necesite. – Y le sonrió, con esa tranquilidad y esa calma con la que pasaba los dedos por su pelo cuando hablaban. - ¿Me vas a decir ahora qué ocurre y por qué hay una mujer con pinta de militar en la puerta de la calle? ¿Negocios de última hora?

Kylo tomó aire con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio y bajando la mirada, sin poder aguantarle el contacto. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué hacer, por cuál de todos los sentimientos que sentía decantarse y estallar en él, en uno solo, no en treinta a la vez. Volvió a tragar saliva, apartándole un mechón de pelo. Atrayendo a Rey hacia él. Y entonces se decantó por uno. Besó la cabecita de ella y tomó distancia para poder observarla. Aquella chaqueta que traía puesta conseguiría protegerla del frío viaje en moto hasta aquella hacienda.

-Espérame aquí, niña…- Y se marchó pasillo arriba hasta la habitación donde guardaba las películas.

Rey le miraba con una sensación angustiosa, con un mal presentimiento que le activaba a cada segundo una alarma interna más, sumándose a las que ya pitaban y sonaban descontroladas desde hacía horas, algunas, otras días… Y otras, en fin.

Le vio regresar, recolocándose mejor la camiseta y le dedicó una sonrisa que a Rey le supo a amargura.

-Nos vamos, nena.

 


	22. Clímax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember that feeling that you have had for about something more than ten chapters in which everything is going to get screwed up and shattered and everything will end fatally? And everyone will be crying? 
> 
> well, maybe here it is. This is something that had to happen.
> 
> (Advice: If you are feeling anxious about these two space idiots, read the tags carefully, find the spoiler, and try to sleep well)

CAPÍTULO 22. CLÍMAX. 

La noche conseguía mecerla casi tanto como aquel viento que le apartaba un poco la angustia. Pero podía sentir la de él, creciente como la luna que les acompañaba. Kylo iba delante del vehículo de aquella mujer, Phasma, y no temía en acelerar, en saltarse algún que otro semáforo para dejarla atrás. Rey pensó que quizá sentía algún tipo de satisfacción en ello, en tener esa libertad que le daba la moto y la carretera… Quizá fuera fanático de aquel film que él tenía colocado en la sección “road movies”,  Mara Max. Otra película que Rey tenía el gusto de conocer pero jamás el de verla… Hasta ahora.

Kylo, sencillamente, intentaba no pensar en las siguientes horas. Volvían a presentársele dos opciones: O salir airoso o salir escocido. Jodidamente escocido. Pero nada importaría, al fin llegaría el descanso eterno. Y si les mataban juntos quizá la Fuerza les concedería pasar la eternidad viéndose desde planos distintos. Suspiró.

No quería pensar en nada más allá de las siguientes horas. Tampoco podía. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, donde podía hacer un plan, ver todos los caminos posibles como en aquella película de Nicholas Cliegg, donde podía ver todas las realidades posibles y escoger una… Ojalá la Fuerza le hubiera dotado con algo así. Pero no.

Todo era distinto aquella noche para él, el viaje lo fue. La carretera se le hacía densa y ojalá se quedara atrapado en un bucle temporal, como en aquella película… Ojalá su vida fuera una, ojalá poder retroceder a los momentos buenos de la cinta y repetirlos en bucle. Pero su vida no lo era, su vida era de todo menos algo bueno hasta que llegó ella. Y ahora su peor temor había llegado. Sentía un odio irrefrenable hacia Hux pero no podía culparle, la pata la había metido él el mismo día que le preguntó a la chica hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar. No era a ella a quien le tendría que haber hecho esa pregunta, sino a sí mismo. Porque quizá hubiera visto ese final, se hubiera anticipado, hubiera cortado por lo sano, haber dejado que Rey siguiera su vida, sin frenarse de golpe como posiblemente sucediera dentro de unos minutos… minutos… Empezó a divisar la hacienda de Snoke a lo lejos y por poco deja sin gas a la moto.

Aceleró, intentando que el momento pasara tan rápido como iba él. Pero no tendría esa suerte, como no la tenía jamás.

Rey se aferró a él ante aquel acelerón, enroscando sus brazos en su cadera, apresándole y entonces notó algo. Notó un bulto extraño en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Aquello era ¿Un bláster corto? Imposible… Y estaba dispuesta a palparlo por encima hasta que el viaje terminó cuando entraron en aquella casa. Rey se pasmó viendo aquella entrada de rejas oxidadas y descuidadas, cubiertas por las hiedras invasoras que escalaban por los barrotes sin miramiento. Y frente a ella se alzó una enorme casa que parecía ser el fantasma perturbado de un recuerdo alegre.

Kylo aparcó la moto mientras Phasma metía su coche en una plaza especial, resguardada. Rey no perdía detalle hasta que Kylo le quitó el casco, llamando su atención. Y Rey pudo ver de nuevo ese rostro serio, triste, temeroso… Alzó una mano hasta posarla en su mejilla, llamando su atención con suavidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Insistió por trigésima vez. Pero al no recibir respuesta decidió optar por una pregunta nueva y más sencilla.- ¿Dónde estamos?- Kylo se relamió mientras Rey le acariciaba.

-Estamos en la… Hacienda de Snoke.- Respondió y Rey se congeló pero Kylo volvió a ponerle los pies en la tierra, tanto literal como metafóricamente, cuando bajó a la chica de la moto.- Lo siento, nena… Ha pasado todo muy rápido.- Habló, entrecortado.

-No… No lo entiendo.- Llegó a decir casi en un susurro.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Susurró, acercándose pero el carraspeo de Phasma le hizo separarse de él, virando hacia aquella mujer que imponía demasiado, transmitía demasiado y aterrorizaba demasiado.

Kylo posó la mano en el centro de su espalda, guiándola mientras Rey se tragaba sus preguntas y avanzaba junto a él.

Varios gamorreanos custodiaban la puerta, uno de ellos les abrió paso al interior y avanzaron, recorriendo los pasillos, las salas, subiendo escaleras y llegando hasta aquella habitación, pasando por el inmenso pasillo que a Kylo se le atravesaba en el pecho. Sólo lo recordaba como un preludio a algo malo y, en efecto, siempre lo fue, aquel pasillo era su filtro de horror, su escenario macabro… Y otro gamorreano, que custodiaba la puerta, les dejó pasar mientras Phasma se rezagaba. Y Kylo entró primero.

La sala era grande, marrón, con toques rojizos. Decorada de una forma casi tan rancia como el hombre –o el esperpento- que estaba allí sentado, con una bata dorada. Su aspecto era horrible y Rey enmudeció ante tanta maldad, sintiéndola a través de la Fuerza si es que aquello era posible. Pero lo sentía. Y volvió a contraerse mientras avanzaba.

Snoke tenía una guardia personal en aquella habitación, guardianes vestidos con armaduras rojizas, armados con katanas electrificadas. Aquel miserable parecía tener algún tipo de filia con la electricidad… Y a Rey le encantaría atestarle una buena descarga con una taser. Vaya que sí lo haría…

-Aquí está… La pareja feliz.- Rió el hombre, haciendo un gesto con los brazos. Kylo se detuvo frente a él, con Rey a un lado, y se arrodilló frente a él. Dejando a la chica desubicada pero manteniendo el porte, erguida, esperanzada de que Kylo le siguiera ejemplo. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no era inofensiva, que sabía luchar, que ambos podían contra él… Pero no era el momento. Se le había acabado el tiempo.- Quizá pienses, Ren, que te he llamado para darte mi bendición.- Rió con crueldad mientras Kylo agachaba la cabeza. Rey le miraba de reojo, encontrando a otro Kylo. Uno distinto, completamente distinto a todos los Kylos que había visto en él.- Pero… La realidad es otra.- Y viró los ojos hacia Rey, deteniéndose un momento, tomándolo con gusto para poder recrearse en ella, en cada detalle. Viendo real todo aquello que Hux le había contado.

Pero Rey no flaqueaba, no le apartaba la mirada ni un segundo. Si ese esperpento creía que iba a poder achantarla lo llevaba claro. Reforzó su mirada, devolviéndole un gesto de desagrado a Snoke, quien estaba empezando a dejar de sonreír. Y entonces algo cambió en su mirada cuando la bajó a sus brazos, a aquellas vendas. Y cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse Rey destensó su rabia al ver aquella expresión, como si viera un fantasma del pasado. Una aparición. Un recuerdo. Había visto eso antes. Hux le había hablado de las verdades a medias, que cuadraban si se investigaba pero no llevaban a nada. Y luego estaban esas vendas. Reconocía ese modus operandi.

Los ojos de Snoke se movieron hacia Kylo, quién seguía gacho, sumiso, esperando.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para ganarse tu corazón, Kylo?- Él interpelado cerró los ojos con dolor, avergonzado, humillado. Y Rey sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco allí mismo, que se saltaba un latido, que se le paraba y que a la vez le taladraba con fuerza el esternón.- ¿Te ha dicho que le encanta “Welcome To The Hutthouse” o alguna de esas películas de mierda que tanto te gustan?- Kylo le respondió con silencio y Snoke chistó.- Patético. Justo como tu padre.

-No he visto esa película, señor.- Respondió ella, haciendo que Kylo virara los ojos hacia ella.

-Oh, por supuesto que no la has visto.- Habló él, y Rey achicó un ojo.- Claro que no la has visto, pequeña.

-Me llamo Rey.

-Seguro que sí…- Habló, esta vez con sarcasmo. Y a Rey se le empezó a acelerar el corazón ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A qué venía eso?- Dime una cosa, Kylo ¿Por qué narices crees que una chica iba a pegarse a ti tanto como ha hecho ella?- Él contuvo el aire y Rey le miró de reojo.- ¿De verdad te crees tan… Especial? –Kylo apretó la mandíbula, jugando a desencajarla mientras Snoke seguía.- ¿De verdad te crees que tienes algo para que una chica como ella olvide todas las leyendas urbanas que cuentan de ti?- Snoke rió nasalmente.- Te creía más inteligente… Pero creo que es culpa mía, quizá te haya achicharrado un poco la cabeza.

-Eso es inhumano y cruel.- Reprochó Rey, llamándole la atención de nuevo.- Y despreciable.- Pero Snoke no se achantó. Sólo volvió a reír.

-¿Cruel? ¿Yo?- Rey volvía a sentir que ese hombre estaba echándose un farol, porque no podía ser. No habían coincidido, había cuidado mucho su identidad, su historia. Había sido cautelosa de no hablar en voz alta aunque su instinto y sus costumbres se lo pidieran…- ¿Estás segura de que he sido yo el cruel aquí?- Rey apretó la mandíbula y Snoke rodó los ojos, cansado.- Kylo ¿Por qué crees que una chica como ella se acercaría a ti?

Aquello era rastrero, horrible… Pero Kylo también lo pensaba. Era la pieza del puzzle que no lograba encajar en ninguna parte. Y odiaba que Snoke también lo viera tan evidente. Y quería profundizar, encontrar algún motivo para responderle pero no daba con él.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga… O quieres que te lo enseñe?- Habló, haciendo un gesto a dos de sus hombres, quienes se acercaron a por la chica, sujetándola por ambos brazos y acercándola a Snoke mientras Kylo se hiperventilaba, queriendo gritar, actuar… Pero algo le decía que aguardara.

Rey forcejeó a duras penas contra la guardia pero resultó inútil, estaba aterrorizada ante una idea recurrente que le bloqueaba la acción ¿Acaso era posible que Snoke… supiera quién era ella?  Sus ojos cansados viajaron por las vendas de la chica, soltando una risotada antes de enfrentar aquella mirada salvaje y ruda que Rey le ofrecía. Y chasqueó la lengua antes de hurgar en su bolsillo, sacando una pieza de metal… Un imán.

Y Rey tembló.

-Dime una cosa, Kylo…- El mencionado alzó la cabeza.- ¿Alguna vez se ha quitado las vendas contigo?- Kylo tragó saliva y desvió la mirada durante un segundo hacia Rey antes de reconducirla.- ¿No, verdad?- Kylo sentía que se le atoraba el aire en el pecho cuando vio aquella huesuda mano acercarse a las muñecas de su niña.- ¿Quieres saber por qué?- No estaba seguro de saber responder correctamente a aquella frase.- Lleva micrófonos escondidos, Kylo.- Y a él se le vino el mundo encima. No, mentira, era todo mentira… Quería pensar que era todo mentira pero Snoke no le daba tregua.-Mira. Observa…- Habló, mostrándole el imán.- ¿Apostamos algo a que se engancha en sus muñecas?- Kylo empezó a negar con suavidad la cabeza, observando a Snoke y a Rey, intermitentemente.

Y los ojos de ella se tornaron llorosos, como si hubieran pasado un filtro por ellos. Una lágrima escapó mientras sentía el ardor de la vergüenza, del horror, de lo terrible y lo dañino azotarla al verle así.  Y Snoke acercó el imán hasta su muñeca y lo soltó.

Aquella pieza subió hasta engancharse por encima de sus vendas. Y Kylo no pudo aguantarlo más.

Rápidamente se levantó, sacando un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su cinturón. Un puñal, uno que había robado, al igual que tantas cosas, de los objetos privados de Snoke. Uno que aquel hijo de puta reconocería. Y se lo lanzó a ese bastardo, incrustándole aquel cuchillo en toda la cabeza. Sin darle pie a reaccionar, sin darle paso a procesarlo. Sin darle pie a nada.

Y entonces la guardia se aglomeró, encerrándoles en un círculo.

Rápidamente se levantó, sacando un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su cinturón. Un puñal, uno que había robado, al igual que tantas cosas, de los objetos privados de Snoke. Uno que aquel hijo de puta reconocería. Y se lo lanzó a ese bastardo, incrustándole aquel cuchillo en toda la cabeza. Sin darle pie a reaccionar, sin darle paso a procesarlo. Sin darle pie a nada.

Y Rey vio vía libre. Todo se había ido a la mierda en tan poco que ya vio ridículo seguir aguantando el circo. Dio un codazo, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto del guardia, para hacer que se quedara indefenso y poder arrebatarle la katana. No era experta en ese tipo de armas pero pensó en utilizarla como una especie de puñal o cuchillo. Con cuatro estocadas desarmó al otro guardia, propinándole una patada en la espinilla que le hizo desplomarse. Rey le atestó un golpe en la cabeza con el mango y, antes de enfrentarse a los otros dos que se acercaban a ella, vio que éste llevaba un arma más apropiada. Aquello sí era un puñal y se lo arrebató del cinto, lanzándose a sus dos oponentes, esquivando golpes y utilizando sus piernas, propinando patadas, para intentar tumbarles contra el suelo o desequilibrarles.

Kylo tampoco tardó demasiado en hacerse con el arma de un guardia, pero no la usaba con su propia mano, sino que se escudaba detrás de un pretoriano que había conseguido inmovilizar. Un fallo propio de Snoke era la estética y es que a veces no pensaba en lo contraproducente que eran aquellas armaduras.

Paró un golpe con la espada, otro con el hombro del guardia y uno más con la cabeza de éste. Luego lanzó su cuerpo sobre sus dos oponentes, reteniéndolos durante un segundo. De milagro esquivó un espadazo diestro, directo a sus tripas. Otro más, uno más y Kylo sujetó el arma, usándola en contra del propio guardia antes de atestarle una fuerte patada en el pecho que le precipitaría contra la mesa, fracturándose el cuello.

Y sintió una punzada en un costado. Un corte superficial pero eléctrico, aunque no demasiado. Estaba acostumbrado a algo más. Se giró, furioso, y usó el arma del anterior guardia contra ese que estaba atacándole, al que no tardó en unirse su otro compañero.

Kylo usaba sus codos, su cabeza, hasta incluso sus rodillas y puños contra aquellos defensores de lo absurdo. Vengar a Snoke no iba a traerle de vuelta pero parecía que ninguno de los guardias había caído en ello.

Rey atestó una patada que desarmó la coraza de uno de los guardias y vio oportuno lanzarse contra el suelo, arrastrando las rodillas, y rebanándole los tendones del tobillo, haciendo que se desplomara  de espaldas a ella. Y luego una patada ágil, aprovechando el impulso para levantarse, noqueó a ese enemigo. Y se le acercaba otro, el último… Con dos guadañas. Y Rey se lanzó contra él, cuanta menos distancia, mejor lo tenía para pelear. Solo que no contó con que fuera apresada. Pero entonces golpeó con su nuca el casco de protección de aquel guardia, atontándole. Dándole pie a zafarse del agarre antes de propinarle otro golpe que le lanzó contra el suelo. Por la forma en la que crujió bajo la armadura, Rey sabía que se había roto una pierna  y es que era contraproducente llevar aquello tan pesado con unas armas tan enanas para defenderse.

Se dio la vuelta, observando a Kylo de espaldas batallando contra un guardia que se le resistía. Y fue a auxiliarle hasta que le vio cargar contra él, consiguiendo que el peso del casco le reventara el cuello. Y Rey empezó a andar, directa hacia él, directa a abrazarle, a sujetarle la cara y apartarle el pelo, a decirle que ya había pasado todo. Pero una mirada suya y se detuvo en seco. La lucha le había hecho olvidar que había engañado a Kylo. Y ahora la miraba… Si esos ojos hablaran, Rey podría haber visto las balas girar de vuelta al fusil. Ni siquiera sabía si ese puñal iba dirigido hacia ella y había terminado en Snoke por pura casualidad, porque habían estado realmente cerca. Y ni siquiera importaba. Hubiera recibido ese puñal con gusto.

Nunca, en toda su vida había visto tanto dolor en unos ojos tan negros. Y sintió que se rompía en mil pedazos ante él, sin remisión. Le había mentido, le había usado. Había jugado con él de las formas más crueles.  No una vez, ni dos. Sino día tras día. Había hecho que poco a poco diera de lado su vida por ella cuando ella era todo mentira. Porque daba igual. Una verdad contada a medias seguía siendo mentira. Ella, ella era única culpable de ese dolor. Lo sentía en su propia piel como si estuviera unida a su vida por un hilo de saliva.

-Kylo… -Empezó, sintiendo ese nudo de lágrimas en la garganta. Y ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar, por dónde ni qué hacer. – Por favor, yo… - Calló al instante, al verle alzar la mano, como pidiendo tiempo, como pidiendo piedad. Algo que no había hecho jamás en presencia de su torturador aunque eso hubiera rebajado su castigo por pura humillación. Y le pedía piedad a ella. A ella. Casi pudo oír la grieta en su pecho.

Snoke había tenido toda la razón. Ella había sido más cruel de lo que él lo habría sido nunca. Ella le había hecho más daño a Kylo de lo que nadie nunca le haría jamás. Había usado sus traumas y sus secretos, como lo eran sus cicatrices, para cubrirse. Había hecho que confiara en ella ciegamente cuando ella era una farsa, tal y como había dicho Luke. Y Rey ni siquiera había visto el momento de parar.

Porque si hubiera sido honesta consigo misma, hubiera abandonado la misión el mismo día que la pilló en su despacho, en lugar de seguir adelante. Debería haber aceptado su derrota y no ser tan cabezona y liarlo todo. Pero no, se había creído tan lista… Y si, al menos, hubiera dedicado un solo minuto a pensar en cómo estaba afectándola todo, en cómo Kylo se implicaba con ella, en cómo las cosas cambiaban… Y sin embargo, había seguido adelante. Avariciosa, egoísta y cruel, no había querido perder nada y ahora lo veía detonar ante sus ojos sin poder desaparecer con lo mejor de su vida.

Hipó al caer en ello, y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas. Lo mejor de su vida estaba desmoronándose en mil pedazos ante ella, por su culpa.

-Dime que no es verdad. – Le escuchó decir con la voz llorosa, una agonía que le nacía del pecho y se anclaba a sus costillas como una zarza de alambre de espino. Rey sorbió sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se le desbordaban y no podía dejar de apartarlas porque le impedían verle. Y necesitaba verle. Y merecía que su imagen más dolida fuera la que siempre la mirase desde el recuerdo. Que mil años de penitencia por hacerle tanto daño le parecieran pocos.

-No todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido mentira, Kylo. –Y ¿cómo va a creerse ni una sola palabra de lo que dijera? – Quiero quedarme contigo y no verte más que a ti. Quiero que me abraces tan fuerte que ni aunque me llamaran mis padres deseara separarme de ti… - Le vio sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia, como si estuviera siendo envenenado.

-¡Me importa una soberana mierda lo que quieras ahora mismo, Rey! – Le vio avanzar a zancadas a ella y Rey solo podía quedarse ahí.

\- ¡Ben! - Alzó la mirada hacia él y le vio frenar en seco. Paralizado. Y ella se dio cuenta al instante de su error. Le había llamado por su nombre, que no era sólo un nombre, pretendiendo que se detuviera a escucharla cuando ni ella misma sabía qué decirle pero dispuesta a decírselo todo. Y sin embargo, le había traicionado por segunda vez en la misma hora.

Había mentado la palabra de seguridad. Como si le tuviera miedo. Y se quedó ahí quieto, sin hacer nada. Mirándola sin ninguna expresión. Rompiéndola en pedazos tan pequeñitos que nunca, jamás iba a volver a ser nada de lo que le hacía ser ella si él no la abrazaba en ese mismo momento.

Y Kylo sólo puede mirarla, ver cómo se resquebraja ante él como si fuera un espejo de sí mismo y aun así no saber si era verdad. Peor aún. Sin saber si era por él o porque su misión se iba al traste. Haciéndole preguntarse si había algo en él digno de amar, digno de ser salvado.

 Es la clase de pregunta que uno se hace en la más absoluta soledad.

Pero es que si había habido algo así en él, se lo había entregado a ella. Y sólo podía verlo todo roto y despedazado a sus pies. Tanto como sentía que la angustia que le llenaba el pecho empezaba a combar las paredes hasta dejarle un vacío dentro en el que solo había ruido blanco. Sintiéndose más insignificante que nunca, devoto y aplastado, humillado.

Como si el dolor que había vivido toda su vida no hubiera sido suficiente para ese, más agudo, más letal. Como si el dolor solo existiera una vez te rompen en dos el corazón, el alma y la vida. Un dolor flotante que se proyecta de la nunca a los costados.

Había vivido cada día como si le despertaran cada mañana con el clic de una pistola y al final… Al final, la bala era esto.

Cuando crees que has encontrado el alivio, el infierno da un paso.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, dando un paso tras otro, sin mirar atrás y  sin saber cómo lo estaba haciendo, cómo se mantenía en pie cuando le había quitado el equilibrio, el sentido y el juicio en el mismo segundo. Pudo escuchar en un segundo plano la voz de Rey, reclamándole de vuelta. Pero todos sus sentidos desaparecieron en ese mismo instante. Miraba pero no veía nada. Oía pero no escuchaba nada. Sabía que podía palpar las cosas a sus alrededor con sus manos, pero no sentía. Sabía que respiraba, ese estaba siendo el problema, pero no olía ni la sangre, como tampoco la saboreaba en su boca aunque sabía que estaba ahí.

Rey estuvo a punto de caerse de rodillas cuando le vio darle la espalda. Ni siquiera se giró cuando le llamó, cuando le decía que no se fuera. Que, por favor, no se fuera. Siguió sus pasos y vio cómo le había dejado el camino libre. Las cámaras apagadas y una decena de guardias noqueados en el sitio. Le había destrozado la vida y aun así procuraba su seguridad. Y eso sólo era una losa más sobre su pecho. Y cuando salió al exterior, no había ni rastro de aquella mujer rubia. Sin embargo, Kylo se apoyaba sobre su moto como si ese fuera el único punto que permanecía fijo en su vida. Se acercó a él, queriendo tocarle y, por el contrario, entrelazando sus dedos a la espalda.

-Hux está al caer. – Le informó con la voz neutra. – Te sugiero que cojas ese camino – Lo señaló, en una perpendicular con el camino que habían tomado para llegar y por el que, sin duda, vendría el pelirrojo. – Y desaparezcas. – Rey cerró los ojos ante eso último pero tampoco esperaba ningún perdón. Asintió a su espalda, sabiendo que no la veía ni querría y echó a andar.

Y anduvo. Primero lento, hasta que encontró el camino que le había marcado. Luego, empezó a acelerarse. Y luego corrió hasta que le quemaron los pulmones y las piernas. Y aun así siguió corriendo hasta que cayó al suelo, sin poder respirar, sin poder dar un paso más, con la cara llena de lágrimas y arañazos. No podía ver nada. No podía hacer que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire y luego lo expulsaran y no podía, no podía sentir otra cosa que su corazón estirándose para llegar a Kylo, estirándose como una goma hasta el límite y viendo cómo esa goma se rompía y le daba tal latigazo en el pecho que la dejó tiritando. Y gritando a la nada, al vacío. Llorando. Echándose las manos a la cara y llevando las rodillas al pecho, como si así pudiera mantener unidos los pedazos que se le caían.

No sabía decir adiós con la misma mano que le acarició el alma.

...

 

Kylo actuó como si fuera un droide autómata y paseó por los pasillos de aquella casa, regresando a la sala de los hechos no sin antes pasar por aquella habitación que Snoke tenía para controlar y registrar cada maldito movimiento en esa hacienda. La sala de vigilancia. Y lo cogió todo. Lo archivó todo en un disco duro que se guardó como oro en paño. Después borró cada prueba, cada grabación que albergaban aquellos monitores antes de desconectar las cámaras, jalando los cables de los enchufes. Y diría que todo había sido cosa de ella… Ella.

Anduvo a trompicones por los pasillos, sujetándose la nueva herida en su costado, que apenas le escocía pese a encontrarse en un punto tan delicado. No sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Y sabía que seguía con vida porque veía su pecho hincharse y deshincharse con cada respiración.

Surcó el pasillo, aquel condenado pasillo, y llegó a esa maldita sala que tantos horrores le había provocado, era como si ese bastardo lo hubiera hecho a propósito, precisamente aquella habitación fue donde… Pasó todo. Y pasaba todo.

Se tomó un momento, observando el panorama que se le presentaba, reviviendo en su cabeza sin fuerzas para poder detenerlo la conversación, esa maldita conversación. Y empezó a dirigirse hacia el ventanal sin ser consciente del todo, deteniéndose frente a la cristalera, observando los coches acercarse y, como si empezara a reconectar con la realidad, las piernas le temblaron hasta dejarle en el suelo, arrodillado. Roto. Más de lo que estaba.

Rey había jugado con él de la forma más cruel posible. Terriblemente cruel… Y se atrevió a pensar que aquello, que descubrir todo, había sido peor que los veinte años bajo el yugo de ese sádico pellejudo.

Inconscientemente, empezó a rememorar momentos con ella, recordando cada encuentro mientras sentía una bola de metal descender por su garganta. Quizá era su orgullo, quizá era la poca dignidad que le quedaba… Quizá eran sus palabras de consuelo hacia la chica. Quizá era todo junto, masificado, soldado. Y su mente viajó a preguntas que sólo le destrozaban más ¿Rey grabaría todo, cada segundo del día con aquellos chips? ¿O cortaría durante los encuentros que ambos tuvieron? Algo le decía que no… Y se encogió en el suelo, sollozando pero forzándose a controlarlo. Y otro azote más propinado por su propia cabeza le terminó de romper por dentro.

¿Acaso se mofaría de él y de sus peculiaridades en la cama? ¿Acaso se mofaría de él y cada palabra bonita que le dedicaba?

Semanas atrás había buscado desesperadamente conocer a esa chica. Y justo cuando pensaba que lo estaba consiguiendo… Descubrió que la realidad era otra. Que aquella chica era otra. Que Rey no era Rey. Era una mentira.

¿Le gustaría el cine, acaso? ¿Le gustarían las películas que él le había puesto o era todo fingido? No sabía qué era real y qué era una farsa… Así que pensar que todo era falso le alivió de una forma amarga.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose gilipollas. Y se golpeó la cabeza dos veces contra el suelo, sin que rebotara, manteniéndola contra las baldosas. Y esperó, escuchando el retumbe de las pisadas, podía verles correr por toda la casa, de un lado a otro con frenesí. Y entonces Hux abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Sabía que era Hux, aunque se encontrara de espaldas a él notaba su presencia, reconocía su ritmo propio, los sonidos que hacía, la percusión de sus zapatos. Porque si algo hacía Kylo era memorizar esas cosas, era tener oído para ese tipo de gilipolleces.

Le escuchó aspirar aire y le imaginó recorrerse toda la habitación con los ojos hasta que, de golpe, aquellos cristales azulados dieron con su figura negra, en el suelo. Hux dio unas rápidas indicaciones antes de correr a auxiliarle, acercándose a él, zarandeándole y, de alguna manera, sorprendiéndose de encontrarle así, allí. Pero antes de que Hux hablara, Kylo se pronunció.

-Tenías razón, Hux…- El pelirrojo parpadeó y él se reincorporó a duras penas, sintiendo la cara mojada por un líquido que resbalaba hasta su barbilla. Por la mueca de desagrado que le dedicó el pelirrojo, intuyó que se habría vuelto a abrir la herida.- No tenía la cabeza donde debía tenerla…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó con una rabia que esperaba compartir con Kylo contra esa chica. Viró los ojos hacia el sillón de Snoke, encontrándole con aquel puñal clavado en su frente.- ¿Le has matado?- Kylo se mantuvo en silencio y Hux apoyó la mano en su hombro.- ¿Dónde está la chica?- Pero Kylo seguía bloqueado y Hux se apiadó de él. Como siempre sucedía cada vez que Kylo resbalaba y pagaba las consecuencias de aquella manera. Sólo que, esta vez, parecía más devastado. Por la charla que tuvo con Snoke, cuando mencionó por error a la chica, empezó a intuir qué era lo que había sucedido. Y habló.- ¿Así que es cierto?- Kylo parpadeó suavemente, intentando regresar a la tierra sin conseguirlo con demasiado éxito.- ¿Esa chica era, a fin de cuentas, padawan de Obi-Wan?- Y el moreno viró la cabeza hacia él. Pero no se pronunció, le miró con neutralidad, todo él en ese momento era neutralidad. Hux suspiró.- Cuando le hablé de Rey, Snoke empezó a preguntarme cosas de las que yo sólo sabía una parte.- Kylo desvió los ojos.- Sí, de Jakku, pero no especificó una zona. Ni dio nombres de cines, ni nada… Nos confiamos demasiado en su aspecto, fue un fallo por nuestra parte.- Habló, pinzándose el entrecejo.- Verdades a medias, una forma peligrosa de jugar a la infiltración. Y luego el tema de la mecánica, el dominio de otras lenguas a parte del básico galáctico… Y las vendas en los brazos.- Kylo suspiró. Todo aquello que recordaba hacía unos minutos atrás como cosas alegres ahora le escocían como la sal en las heridas.- Snoke reconoció ese patrón de trabajo.- El pelirrojo se levantó, observando al cadáver del interpelado.- Obi-Wan Kenobi, agente de infiltración de la JEDI.- Que Hux pronunciara aquello le sentó a Kylo como un puñal clavándose en el pecho.- Hay que ir a por ella… O todo esto se irá al garete.

Kylo se levantó y Hux no dudó en echarle una mano para facilitarle la tarea, quedando ambos de pie en el centro de la sala. El pelirrojo estaba levemente preocupado por el estado mental de Kylo, eran demasiados golpes y estaba seguro de que estaba sufriendo una conmoción. Le vio acercarse al sillón, donde aquel pellejo seguía enganchado por el puñal. Kylo tiró hasta que consiguió sacarlo de su cráneo, haciendo que Snoke se desplomara contra el suelo, dejando caer aquel condenado mando que tanto había estado torturándole.

Se agachó a recogerlo y se tomó un momento para observarlo, para sentir esa sensación de alarma, sus nervios pinzándose al no saber si una descarga inoportuna iba a tirarle el café encima, o despertarle o sencillamente asustarle. Ya no estaba ese peligro, había desaparecido y junto a él, todas las voces de su cabeza. Todo el terror, toda la tensión, toda la ansiedad, todo. Se había librado de su infierno de la peor manera posible y empezaba a agobiarse al ver que una parte de él prefería seguir viviéndolo si aquello le mantenía en el limbo idílico que habían creado las mentiras de Rey.

Observó el aparato con suma atención y divisó dos pequeños paneles: Uno que le controlaba a él y otro que desactivaba el grillete de Luke.

Luke…

Le había omitido por completo. Tanto que ya no sabía si sus correos de “necesito revisarte ese trasto” los escribía o los tenía programados porque había perdido la fe en volver a verle.

Fuera como fuese, mantuvo aquel grillete atado a su tobillo, necesitaba que todo se quedara bloqueado, que absolutamente su vida se detuviera ahora mismo para poder analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar en tan poco tiempo. Pero la vida no iba a darle una tregua, Hux estaría maquinando la forma de encontrar a la chica igual que había hecho con Finn y Poe. Los desertores.

Viró hacia Hux y le encontró repasando la escena con los ojos, intentando recrearla en su imaginación. No traía una mueca agradable y su tono era pesimista, lo cual le indicaba que quizá aquella redada para atacar a los dos desertores había sido un fracaso. Suspiró y regresó la vista al mando, a sus botones, aquellos que le torturaron durante casi veinte años.

Y la mano de Hux posándose en su hombro le hizo regresar al momento actual, girando hasta encararle.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?- Kylo se quedó con la vista perdida. Tragando saliva y asimilando aquello para, finalmente, asentir.- Avisaré a los chicos para que uno te lleve.

-Puedo conducir.

-Ni de broma te dejo marcharte así como…- Kylo negó con la cabeza y emprendió el camino en dirección hacia su moto, llevando inconscientemente la mano hacia su cuello, palpando aquel chip. Ya había terminado y tenía prisa por zanjarlo todo.

Avanzó, surcando el umbral de la puerta mientras escuchaba de fondo a Hux y su retahíla de “deberías”. Y obviándolos todos.

...

 

Rey llegó a su piso cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, iluminando las calles. Se había hartado de llorar y no sabía dónde buscar consuelo. No iba a recibirlo de nadie, en ninguna parte.

Si algo sabía era que Hux y compañía irían a investigar su piso cuanto antes, así que debía de marcharse de allí, hacer caso a Kylo… E intentar contactar con el cuartel pero aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas, al parecer. No tenía pruebas de nada de lo que acababa de acontecer. El imán había desestabilizado sus micrófonos. Pero tenía el testimonio de Luke y quería seguir jugando con esa carta.

No tardó demasiado en recoger sus cosas, despejando aquel piso en menos que canta un porg, y bajó por las escaleras de dos en dos, marchándose a la parada de metro más cercana. Haciendo transbordos hasta que llegó a la comisaría.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando relajarse antes de entrar. No sabía qué decir. No tenía ganas de hablar, de contar nada… Y viró los ojos hacia el aparcamiento, su coche seguía allí. Sorbió por la nariz mientras cambiaba el rumbo de sus pisadas, dirigiéndose al coche para desbloquearlo con la llave.

Dejó sus pertenencias en el maletero y se recostó en los asientos traseros, tratando de dormir… Pero no pudo. Se pasó toda la madrugada llorando, desconsolada.

Y horas después el calor asfixiante del sol, que convertía su coche en un horno, fue el motivo de peso por el cual salió de allí, poniéndose en pie junto al vehículo, desperezándose y captando la mirada de sus compañeros. No saludó a nadie. No quería ver a nadie más que a Antilles, así que tomó su portátil con todos los datos y se encaminó al interior de la comisaría… encontrando el caos absoluto nada más cruzar la puerta.

Los agentes iban de un lado a otro, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar y Rey captó palabras sueltas de las conversaciones que llegaban a sus oídos.

“Hospital”, “Primera Orden”, “Intento de asesinato”.

No le hicieron falta más sustantivos para correr hacia el coche y encaminarse hacia allí a toda velocidad, entrando en pánico. Lo que menos necesitaba es que hubieran matado a Poe, definitivamente. Se sintió culpable, apenas había velado por su seguridad o por la del desertor. Porque perfectamente podría haber pensado en ellos, en que Hux les estaría buscando con desesperación… Pero no. Ella prefirió seguir jugando con Kylo como había hecho todo el mundo. Aunque… Una parte de ella sabía que jugar no era la palabra correcta.

Aparcó el coche mientras entraba al edificio, lleno de policías en cada planta, algunos tomando testimonio, otros consolando a los pacientes y otros tantos investigando, como ella tendría que haber hecho. Pero no. Ella prefirió… Prefirió seguir mintiendo a Kylo.

Llegó a la habitación de Poe, pasando por debajo del cordón policial. Encontrando allí a Antilles, a Finn y a su amigo, quien estaba sano y salvo. Cuando aquellos seis ojos se posaron sobre ella, el pánico se intensificó.

-¡¿Quién le ha dado el aviso!? ¡No debería de estar aquí, Raelene! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que podrían seguirle los pasos la…!?

Y Rey no pudo más. No pudo más con todo aquello y estalló en llanto, dejando entrever su poca profesionalidad mientras los tres muchachos compartían miradas de incomprensión.

-Antilles, tengo novedades…- Sorbió con fuerza su nariz.- Acerca del caso…- Y antes de que Antilles pudiera reprocharle aquello con un “pues mande un informe pero no se persone” Rey prosiguió.- Necesito que traigan a la General Organa… Con urgencia.

Y, como si pronunciar su nombre hubiera hecho que aquella mujer se hiciera corpórea, apareció por el umbral de la puerta, pasando por debajo del cordón policial, con un desfile de guardia personal y paramilitar tras ella, que caminaba como si el suelo que pisaba fuera suyo, como si los cimientos nucleares de aquel planeta fueran suyos, con ese porte regio propio de una reina y la capa ondeando a su paso. Rey supo al instante de quién había sacado Kylo su presencia, su forma de plantarse ante el mundo y enfrentarlo.

Rey esperó que se plantara ante ella. Incluso esperó su desprecio.  Y, sin embargo, la pasó como si no fuera más que una sombra en una pared a la que ni siquiera dirigiría la mirada. Fue directa a Poe, que se irguió en la camilla al verla y, para sorpresa de todos, le cruzó la cara con un revés, haciendo que absolutamente todos se quedaran quietos, conteniendo el aliento. Ella incluso pudo sentir cómo el planeta frenaba su rotación, esperando el siguiente movimiento de aquella mujer.

-Poe Dameron. – Empezó, designando su nombre para que quedara constancia de que sabía perfectamente con quién estaba hablando. - ¿Qué demonios ha hecho? – Poe boqueó por aire, sin saber que responder y mirando a Antilles y a Rey alternativamente. ¿Que qué había hecho él? ¿Aparte de estar en ese maldito hospital porque casi le matan?

\- Mi señora… - Se adelantó Rey, presuponiendo que la mujer creía que Poe había llevado el caso cuando la responsable sólo era ella. – Si me permite… - Se frenó a sí misma, tragándose sus palabras cuando su mirada dio con ella, punzante, con una acusación feroz en las pupilas.

-No se impaciente, ahora voy con usted. – Desvió la mirada hacia Antilles. –Y para usted también tengo unas palabras.- Antilles y Rey se miraron en silencio. Esa mirada en su jefe con una pregunta tácita de “¿Qué coño has hecho?” le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta que dio con la barbilla en el pecho. ¿Qué no había hecho? Leia se volvió hacia Poe de nuevo. – Agente Dameron. ¿Puede recordar las palabras exactas, o lo más aproximadas posibles, que le dije cuando le encargué esta misión? – Poe asintió, tragando saliva y cogiendo aire.

-Me dijo que había oído que era un investigador desobediente, con agallas y con pinta de ser listo. – Leia se cruzó de brazos. – Que había oído hablar de mis métodos y que necesitaba que cubriera un encargo personal. – Antilles dio un paso adelantándose.

-Debió decirme que se trataba de la General Organa. – Poe les dedicó a ambos una mirada desubicada.

-Yo misma le pedí que no lo hiciera. Y usted es su jefe pero comprenderá que este Agente cumplía órdenes de una cadena de mando superior a la suya.  – Le señaló con el dedo. – Vuelva a su sitio, Teniente. – Y se volvió a Poe de nuevo.  - ¿Qué más le dije?

-Me dijo por qué necesitaba esta misión resuelta sin hacer ruido. – Leia asintió. – Y que le diera pruebas concluyentes sobre la vida de Kylo Ren en la Primera Orden.

-¿Qué? – Rey se quedó con el corazón en vilo. No era una cuestión del tráfico de armas, como ella había creído. El objetivo no había sido el mercado sino… Sino Kylo, todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera se molestó en las formalidades. Sentía que le colgaba una horca del hombro que se apretaba con cada segundo que pasaba. – Necesito hablar con usted, General Organa, cuando antes. – La vio achicar los ojos ante sus formas y su exigencia y Poe vocalizaba en silencio un “¿Qué estás haciendo?” – Nada de lo que creíamos cierto lo es. – Y esa parecía su máxima en la misión.

-¿Qué? – Esta vez fue a Poe al que le tocó perderse en todo esto. - ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Rey cogió aire y miró directamente a los ojos de Leia, como si sólo hablara para ella.

-Tengo pruebas de que su hijo es inocente. – Ambas se miraron. Rey sentía que esa mujer podía ver más allá de ella y ver cuán profundos habían sido sus errores y su sacrificio para llegar hasta ahí. Y ambas escucharon a Poe exclamar un “¡¿Su hijo?!” al que ninguna de las dos hicieron ningún caso. Rey se pensó sus palabras. – O como mínimo, no es culpable directo.

Acto seguido, Rey se vio arrastrada del brazo lejos de esa habitación y llevada a las butacas del pasillo. Leia sabía que nadie les molestaría desde el momento en el que su escuadrón de seguridad se situó a su alrededor, de espaldas a ellas dos y haciendo frente a lo que fuera que se atreviera a acercarse a ellas, como una muralla de cuerpos.

-Cuéntame, niña. – Le dijo la mujer, apoyando la mano en su rodilla para mitigar la orden explícita. Sin embargo, al escuchar ese apelativo, los ojos de Rey se anegaron en lágrimas, alcanzándole una desesperación fulminante en mitad de un sollozo. Ni siquiera pudo frenarse a sí misma cuando sintió la mano de Leia sobre su hombro mientras ella intentaba abrir su portátil para mostrárselo aunque no pudiera ver. – No, no. – Dejó la mano caer sobre la tapa del portátil. – Cuéntame. Las pruebas, después. – Rey tragó saliva, sin saber si sería capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas sin balbucear como una cría.

 - Kylo no ha sido en ningún momento la cabeza de la Primera Orden, Leia. – Hipó y sorbió por la nariz, sintiendo su cara enrojecida y un dolor en los ojos que le hacía notarlos como pelotas de golf, queriendo sacárselos. – Un hombre se había asegurado de que fuera él quien hacía todo, se mostrara y pareciera que comandaba la organización para guardarse las espaldas y que, si alguna vez pasara algo, toda condena recayera sobre Kylo.

-¿Qué hombre?

-¿Le suena de algo el nombre de Snoke? – Leia se sujetó las sienes y eso le sugería a Rey lo suficiente como para seguir. – Kylo hacía todo cuanto se le ordenara porque Snoke la tenía constantemente vigilada.

-¿A mí? – Preguntó extrañada. Rey asintió. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque Kylo se siente culpable por la muerte de su padre, por el rapto de su tío, por el daño que le ha hecho a usted durante todo este tiempo y porque eso le volvía fácil de controlar. – Todos esos detalles hicieron que Leia creyera todas sus palabras, justo cuando ella se sentía más mentira que nunca. – Snoke hizo de su culpa y su familia el cepo perfecto. Y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente… - Se frenó en seco. El castigo por el que era sometido Kylo no era algo que debiera saber una madre.

-Si no hubiera sido suficiente, ¿Qué? – la instó a proseguir.

\- Él le torturaba. – Vio a la mujer quedarse petrificada. – Nunca he visto tantas cicatrices en un solo cuerpo. Había cicatrices sobre otras cicatrices. Le marcaba y le humillaba. Y le sometía con una placa eléctrica en la nuca. – La coraza que Leia mostraba al mundo se resquebrajó ante Rey, mostrándole una grieta por la que ella podía observar difusamente toda su vulnerabilidad como una madre ante el dolor de su hijo. – Si Kylo no ha quedado en estado vegetativo ha sido por puro azar. Y por su propia resistencia.

Y justo en ese momento, recordó sus palabras antes de que todo sucediera, justo el día que aceptó el caso ante el cadáver en aquel puente de carretera, cuando dijo que Kylo machacaba a sus víctimas hasta que morían. Que “usaba la resistencia del otro contra sí mismo”. La resistencia al dolor siendo la causa de que el dolor prosiguiera un poco más. Kylo era obligado a hacer a otros, lo que Snoke hacía con él, mutándole, haciéndole pasar de víctima a verdugo. A Rey se le hundió el pecho solo con pensar en la fuerza que requería el simple hecho de no haberse vuelto loco, o un psicópata masivo.

Las manos de Leia consiguieron sacarla de sí misma cuando la sintió tirando del portátil. Rey ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para retenerlo con ella.

-Ahora estas pruebas me pertenecen. – Rey asintió. – Y yo me encargaré de dictar una sentencia acorde a todos. – Rey volvió a asentir, sabiendo que no había una sentencia lo suficientemente dura para ella, que le ayudara a eximir su culpa con un castigo en proporción al dolor que había infligido. - ¿Hay algo que debería saber antes de estudiarlo todo? – Rey alzó la mirada hacia ella y mirando al portátil alternativamente. Ahí había archivos que no había borrado.

-Para ganarme la confianza plena de Kylo tuve que… - “acostarme con él” y eso era tan rastrero que se sintió miserable. – Tuve que acercarme mucho. – Y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a aquella mujer a los ojos. No sentía vergüenza por los que había vivido con él, sino vergüenza por sí misma. – Mucho.

-Intimasteis. – No era una pregunta pero Rey asintió igualmente. – Y ahora se ha jodido todo, ¿verdad? – Rey alzó la mirada cuando escuchó aquella palabra malsonante en boca de tan alta mujer. – Ni siquiera sé si podré salvar a mi hijo de una condena mayor. Te avisaré si tenemos que llorar cada una en su casa.

Y con eso, se fue. Dejándola boqueando por aire sentada en la butaca y sosteniéndose la cara, mientras la veía ir directa a hablar con Antilles para avisarle de que, quisiera él o no, ahora el caso era suyo. Para cuando logró levantarse, Poe estaba sentado en la camilla con los pies colgando al vacío. La mejilla aun enrojecida y la mirada distorsionada, como si no pudiera aceptar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Rey le entendía. Se sentía tan separada de su cuerpo, tan fuera de su propia piel que sabía que, si le cortaban la cabeza en ese momento, mañana seguiría pensando en Kylo y su corazón seguiría rompiéndose. Una y otra vez, cada segundo. Y cada segundo latiendo, porque el muy gilipollas seguía en su pecho metido.

Rey tomó aire, acercándose a Poe y este alzó la mano, frenándola. Aquel gesto reventó en ella como una granada de protones  y sintió que por mucho que pensara que ya no pudieran hacerle más daño, siempre había algo que añadía más leña a la llama de su dolor.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla con tan solo pensar en Poe, lanzándola lejos de él.

-Te has involucrado demasiado.- Habló, rasposo mientras Rey cerraba la puerta y se sentaba, no había ni rastro de Finn en la sala y Rey pensó que habría ido a por algo de beber o comer… Era la hora de llenar el estómago a menos que lo tuvieras tan lleno de disgustos como lo tenía ella.- Te dije que no lo hicieras…- Un temblor en su voz le hizo bajar la cabeza, avergonzada.- Ven aquí, Rey, joder…- Abrió los brazos y ella no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse a ellos, abrazándole.- ¡Joder, qué tonta eres!- Habló Poe, asustado ante la ocurrencia de Rey, muriendo por no hacerle caso a él, el irresponsable número uno de toda la JEDI. Y lloró, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro mientras Rey también se deshacía.- ¡Qué tonta eres, Rey, joder, podría… haberte… pasado algo y…!- El hipo no le dejaba hablar, se atarantaba con sus propias ideas, ocurrencias, con su imaginación y su experiencia personal.

-Lo sé, Poe…- Habló ella, entrecortada.- Joder, Poe…

-¡¿Por qué?!- Apartó a Rey, plantándola frente a él para poder mirarla mientras le sujetaba los hombros.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te has metido tanto en este caso!?

-¡No había otra manera!- Respondió, llorosa. Pasándose el dorso de la mano bajo los párpados.- No había otra manera, Poe…

-¡Siempre hay otra puta manera!- Gritó, ahora con enfado. Uno que le evaporaba las lágrimas.- ¡Joder, Rey, con lo lista que eres! ¡¿Qué diría Obi-Wan!?

-¡Obi-Wan no está, Poe!- Habló, apartándose. Pasándose las manos por la cara mientras Poe se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar tanto. Nadie mejor que Rey sabía que Obi-Wan ya no estaba…- No está… Y le necesito, Poe.- Volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos mientras recogía su bolso.

-Ya lo sé… Lo siento.

-Da igual.- Respondió seca. Decepcionada. Sabía que no iba a encontrar consuelo en ningún sitio pero había tenido la vaga ilusión de poder aliviarse un poco.

-Rey…

-Tengo que irme a casa.- Habló, colgándose el asa en el hombro.- No he dormido todavía…- Volvió a frotarse los ojos antes de salir por la puerta.- Vendré mañana a verte.- Y justo cuando abrió, apareció Finn, quien tenía un ojo amoratado quizá por algún forcejeo o pelea durante el ataque de la Primera Orden.

Pero no pudo saludarle. Agachó la cabeza y siguió andando, avergonzada. No había podido proteger a nadie y sentía que era la vergüenza de su maestro. Cargaba con su apellido, con su honor, siendo ella todo lo que quedaba de él al igual que él fue todo lo que quedó del gran Teniente Qui-Gon Jinn. Sólo que Obi-Wan fue un teniente impecable…

Llegó a su casa, a su propia casa. La de verdad. Aquella pequeña casita de una sola planta, en las afueras de la ciudad, en un buen barrio, aquella que heredó de su maestro y tutor legal. Cruzó el pequeño jardincito, llegando a la entrada, abriendo la puerta y recorriendo toda la casa con los ojos, deseando verle como cuando era pequeña y volvía del colegio. Pero no, Obi-Wan no iba a estar esperándola… Y si lo fuera a estar, la conversación no sería agradable.

Rey se dispuso a acondicionar la casa, intentando no pensar demasiado, pero el silencio daba rienda suelta a su cabeza. Yendo más allá de lo permitido.

Ella no era así, como había actuado. Ella era legal, ella era sincera, ella no mentía jamás… Y de hecho, sentía que su mentira tampoco había sido demasiado porque, prácticamente, en cuestiones emocionales no había falseado nada. Las caricias no iban con dobles intenciones la mayoría de las veces en esos últimos días. Y realmente disfrutaba de él.

Viró la cabeza hacia su cama, su triste cama sin postes, sin armarios con cajones llenos de lubricantes y juguetes que le harían llegar a lo más alto. Sin él por ninguna parte.

Se avergonzó de todo lo que fuera a escuchar Leia en las grabaciones, completamente. Hacía tiempo que no se dedicaba a eliminar partes grabadas que carecían de interés en cuanto a la investigación. Y Leia tampoco iba a perder el tiempo haciéndolo, dudosamente lo haría alguien. Aquellas pruebas entregadas iban a ser definitivas y a Rey iba a caerle una buena cuando quedara al descubierto su poca profesionalidad. Porque las feministas no habían luchado años y años para que ella usara su cuerpo de aquella manera, para que ella se rebajara a sacarle las cosas de una forma tan poco profesional y sucia como jugando emocionalmente con una persona que tendría problemas psicológicos.

Kylo, como mínimo, estaba al borde de padecer algún trastorno severo cuando le conoció, si es que no lo padecía ya. Y si no había caído en la locura, si no se había suicidado, si no se había medicado nunca para ello era porque su cabeza era firme, él era firme, como sus manos. Él tenía una resistencia brutal, asombrosa… Y estaba segura de que ella había resultado ser un anti-depresivo estupendo, algo que le sacaba la cabeza de su runrún constante. Procesando, siempre procesando, pensando, flagelándose. Ella había detenido esa tortura y, si hubiera sido real, le habría ayudado a superar cualquier trauma sin apenas dificultad. Pero no. La realidad había sido otra. Y Rey quizá había empeorado su estado, quizá le había condenado…

La tarde cayó mientras ella seguía sentada en aquel sofá, abrazada a un cojín mientras se torturaba una y otra vez. Y estuvo a punto de dirigirse a una farmacia a comprar un buen bote de pastillas para poder conciliar el sueño, porque sabía que por su cuenta no lo lograría, hasta que el teléfono vibró en la mesita del café frente a ella. Con la pantalla iluminada. Rey apretó el puño. Posiblemente fuera Antilles, requiriendo explicaciones contundentes para justificar todas las guarradas que habían quedado grabadas… Pero no. Cuando se asomó a ver la pantalla descolgó rápidamente.

-¡¿Kylo?!- Silencio al otro lado. Y ella se maldijo una y mil veces.

El silencio se mantuvo al otro lado y entonces Rey se percató de que su investigación había concluido y aquel teléfono no debía estar en su poder, debía entregarlo. Tampoco pensó en que podrían estar rastreando la llamada para dar con ella y fue a colgar hasta que escuchó un lamento al otro lado de la línea. El corazón se le oprimió los dos segundos en los que barajó colgar y devolver el teléfono o aguantar. Y optó por aguantar.

-¿Kylo?

-Niña…- Susurró al otro lado. Rey empezó a hiperventilarse.- Rey.- Le escuchó tragar saliva.- Joder, Rey, necesito que vengas… No puedo.- Y ella se levantó como un rayo, con el teléfono todavía pegado al oído mientras buscaba su chaqueta.- No puedo arrancarlo yo solo, Rey, joder…- Un golpe.- ¡JODER!- Otro más.- ¡JODER!

-¡Kylo, Kylo!- Le llamó, intentando que escuchara su voz.- Voy hacia allí, Kylo. Tranquilo ¿Dónde estás?

-En mi casa…

-Voy. Voy, espérame. Espérame, cariño, aguanta.

Y colgó antes de meter las llaves en el contacto de su coche, saliendo de allí, en dirección a su casa, a toda velocidad. Con el corazón en un puño… Y una amarga alegría invadiéndole el estómago.

 


	23. Remasterización

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get angstier and angstier every fucking line, you were warned

 

CAPÍTULO 23. REMASTERIZACIÓN.

 

Ni siquiera había registrado el movimiento al retirar las llaves del contacto, ni le importaba haberse subido a la calle con el coche por la velocidad que llevaba. Todo su cuerpo dio de golpe con la puerta del portal, atrapándola justo cuando uno de los vecinos salía de allí. No tuvo tiempo de disculparse por el empujón siquiera. De todos sus deseos, sólo quería abrazarle, sólo querían hundirse en sus brazos y que la sostuviera para siempre, decírselo todo y acunarle hasta que nadie nunca volviera a hacerle daño. Y casi da con las rodillas en las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos, con urgencia, llegando apremiada a su puerta y llamando, primero trémula y luego estampando la mano en la madera al no recibir respuesta.

Pero cuando apareció ante ella, cubierto de sangre, sosteniéndose sólo gracias a que se sujetaba  con fuerza al quicio de la puerta, todos sus deseos egoístas quedaron muy abajo en ese pozo que ya tenía en el estómago. Se adelantó hacia él, cogiéndole de la cara con ambas manos, entrando y cerrando la puerta de una patada, retirándole los mechones negros cubiertos de sangre. Y Kylo apartaba la mirada, incapaz de soportar su contacto, deshaciéndose ahí mismo ante ella, sin temor ni vergüenza, como si ya no le quedara de nada. Como si ya no quedara nada del Kylo que ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocer… y querer.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Le decía, mientras sus manos, grandes y firmes, cogían las suyas para apartarlas de él. Cuando un día habría hundido la cara en su hombro, hoy se apartaba de sus caricias como si le quemaran. - ¿Qué has hecho? – Y era casi más pregunta para sí misma.

Y sin responder a nada, callado, como si decir una sola palabra pudiera quebrar la armadura provisional que ahora le mantenía en pie, se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo, regresando a donde fuera que estaba antes de que ella aporreara su puerta. Rey no se lo pensó siquiera, como si fuera con el piloto automático, fijándose en las huellas de sangre que había dejado por las paredes, para sostenerse hasta llegar a ella cuando había llamado y para volver. Cuando llegó al baño, se le quedó el aire atascado en el pecho, como una bola. El lavabo lleno de sangre, el espejo roto a puñetazos,… Entonces, se giró hacia ella, con la mirada animal, como un lobo atrapado en un cepo que le mataría y dispuesto a matar de una dentellada a quien osara acercarse.

-Un día dijiste que serías tú quien me quitara esto… - Alzó la mano para llegar a su nuca y ya ni siquiera podía levantar el brazo en su plenitud solo por el daño que se había hecho. Sin embargo, ni siquiera siseaba. Su fuerza solo hacía a Rey sentirse más miserable, y más débil. - ¿O eso también era mentira?

Rey cerró los ojos, dejando escapar unas lágrimas cuando esas palabras se le clavaron como dardos. Y tenía toda la razón al desconfiar de todo cuanto había salido de su boca. Tragó saliva para bajar su amargura al estómago. Cuando todo aquello se asentara, vomitaría todas sus entrañas. Y esperaba hacerlo de verdad, quedarse tan vacía como se sentía, para que el dolor emocional fuera físico, para que las heridas de dentro fueran clínicas y forenses, que todo el mundo las viera.

Bajó la mirada al pasar por su lado y abrir el grifo para lavarse las manos, antes de coger el bisturí del botiquín y volverse hacia él, esperando que le dijera algo, que hiciera algún movimiento, viéndole tambalearse sin apoyo, por todo lo acontecido y por la pérdida de sangre. Le aguantó la mirada cuanto pudo, hasta que sintió que le temblaban las rodillas y se tuvo que sentar en la tapa del váter, derrotada.

Entonces fue cuando Kylo hizo que jamás, ni en mil años, esperaría. Que no merecía aquel gesto ni aunque  fuera por pura practicidad. No merecía que Kylo volviera arrodillarse ante ella. No merecía tenerle así, ni él se merecía seguir postrándose ante nadie, menos aun ante la causante de todo su dolor, aun más del que jamás le infligió Snoke.

Se llevó la mano libre a la boca para no hacer ningún ruido mientras su pecho ahogaba sus sollozos. Pero todo su rostro se tornó en una mueca de angustia cuando le vio inclinarse y apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas, agarrándose a sus piernas como si fueran su clavo ardiendo y dejando que la sangre que salía a borbotones de su cuello le manchara los muslos. Esa era la proporción del daño que le había provocado, pensó Rey, verle y no verle al mismo tiempo, saber que estaba ahí y a la vez tan metido en su propia cabeza que podría no salir nunca, sentirle y sin embargo tenerle tan lejos que no podía alcanzarle.

Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, sin importarle la sangre que se quedaba atrapada en ellos, ni los mechones que ya estaban apelmazados por la sangre seca. No le importaba. Ni con mil años habría tenido suficiente para pasar sus manos por su melena. Ni con mil años habría tenido suficiente de todo él. Y eso le hacía sentir como una egoísta, una avariciosa. Un parásito, queriendo más y más de él, haciéndole daño.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, le retiró el pelo del cuello, desvelando a sus ojos la carnicería que se había hecho a sí mismo tratando de quitarse aquella placa. Podía ver pequeñas partes del chip sobresalir a través de la piel en carne viva. Rey se tragó todas sus maldiciones, sin saber cómo abordar ese puto desastre. Parecía como Kylo se hubiera intentado quitar el chip a puñaladas. O como si se le hubiera hecho imposible hacerlo por sí mismo, frustrándose, agotado y vencido, por enésima vez. Era una salvajada.

Cogió el agua oxigenada y la vertió sobre la herida. El escozor hizo que Kylo le clavara los dedos en el gemelo pero ella ni lo sintió cuando al ver el agua correr y retirar la sangre pudo ver la magnitud de la herida, y sus ojos ya trazaban la forma de solucionar todo eso, como si una visión holográfica actuara con ella, echándole un cable. Una incisión limpia con el bisturí en una mano y la otra aun pasando los dedos por la melena de Kylo, calmándole, y tranquilizándose ella. Pudo ver la placa verde y dorada del chip entre las fibras musculares. Y pudo ver las terminaciones de este casi infiltradas en la primera vértebra, sin tiempo para pensar en la crueldad de algo tan premeditado, algo que había sido insertado ahí para convertirle en un títere a conciencia.

-No todo fue mentira, Kylo. – Le contestó a su última pregunta. Ese era el problema, en todos los aspectos posibles. Si todo hubiera sido mentira, ella habría podido irse sin mirar atrás y, quizá, con un pequeño borde afilado de remordimiento en la conciencia por el agravio cometido. Si todo hubiera sido mentira, ella no se sentiría tan devastada por las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

-¿Y qué importa eso ahora, Rey? – Su voz neutra laceró en ella tanto como el uso de su nombre. Nunca, en su vida, habría creído posible que echaría tanto de menos sus “niña” y sus “nena”. Ahora su nombre parecía tan impersonal que le sentía a años luz. - ¿Acaso tengo algún modo de fiarme de nada de lo que digas? ¿De diferenciar qué parte fue verdad y cuál no? ¿Puedo diferenciar en qué momento te aprovechaste de mí y en qué ocasiones simplemente te dejaste llevar por las circunstancias? – Rey tragó el nudo que volvía a subir por la boca de su estómago, tratando de que no se le emborronara la vista mientras hacia algo tan delicado. Lo último que quería es rozar algún nervio, desacoplar mal aquel instrumento de tortura y terminar el trabajo de Snoke, matándole o dejándole peor de lo que estaba.

\- Sabes que puedo responderte a todo eso, Kylo. Quiero contártelo todo. – Le sintió apretar aun más los dedos alrededor de su carne cuando empezó a tirar del chip.

-No podría escucharte sin pensar que cada palabra sigue siendo mentira. – Siseó y ella volvió a pasar los dedos por su melena, frenándose a mitad del recorrido, pensando que, quizá, le hacían más daño sus caricias que tenerla escarbando en su nuca. – Podrías matarme ahora mismo, Rey. - Tomó aire, hipando.- Nos ahorraríamos todos muchas cosas.

-Es que no quiero, joder…- Sollozó, llevándose el dorso de una mano a sus ojos, limpiándoselos. Sintiendo aquel olor penetrante y oxidado de la sangre tanto en el ambiente como en su mano, clavándose en su nariz, punzándole el cerebro y enviando un vacío propio de una arcada a su garganta. O quizá era llanto. O quizá ambas.-  Yo no quería, no quería que esto terminara así…- Sollozó, soltando el bisturí, dejándolo a un lado y cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo, temblando. Kylo no se movía de donde estaba, aguardando con impaciencia mientras observaba a la nada.

-¿Y cómo querías que terminara?- Soltó, punzante. Rey sintió otra aguja clavarse en su pecho.- ¿Qué idea llevabas en la cabeza cuando…?- Se tomó un momento para no quebrarse frente a ella. Tragando saliva, manteniendo la respiración en su sitio.- ¿Qué esperabas, Rey?

-¡No te esperaba a ti!- Gritó, llevándose ahora el dorso de la otra mano a la boca, cubriéndose los labios. Se le hacía difícil no llorar. Y no quería hacerlo pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

 

Y dejó de hablar, sollozando, temblando, hipando, aguantando el grito, el llanto puro que no dejaba de golpear sus cuerdas vocales, pidiendo salir. Y ella no lo iba a permitir. Tomó aire, serenándose un poco, retomando el bisturí y revisando la herida, volviendo a aplicar agua oxigenada, pero Kylo ya no siseó. Kylo ya no se pronunció, ni se quejó, ni se removió más. Y respiraba descompasadamente, nervioso, pero la realidad era que estaba tan destruido que sólo quedaba de él la paz tras un desastre. Quizá Kylo pensaba igual que ella. Que ya nada podía hacerle más daño… Y, como siempre, la vida le dio otro revés, girándole la cara, rompiéndole un poco más cuando vio a Rey en la puerta de su casa.

No esperaba que le afectara tanto, pero lo hacía.

Sentía un odio irracional hacia ella que se frenaba antes de llegar a una resolución física, él jamás, jamás le haría daño. Y era algo que ambos tenían muy claro… Lástima que a la inversa fuera otro cantar.

Rey volvió a limpiar la herida, maniobrando en ese cachivache  que estaba en un punto intermedio de la superficialidad y la profundidad de la piel, atravesando el músculo, posándose en su espina y colándose por las vértebras. Pero por el mecanismo que Rey tenía entendido acerca de ese chip, no estaría demasiado enganchado al nervio. Sólo tenía que apretar en el lugar adecuado, en la parte baja, la cual residía apoyada sobre el hueso, y entonces se desprendería.

Kylo notó cuando Rey le tocó el hueso con el artilugio médico, pero ya hacía pársecs que había cruzado su umbral del dolor, tanto físico como emocional. Ahora sólo notaba presiones, sólo notaba la fuerza del bisturí, su carne cediendo, su hueso moviéndose y aquel aparato removerse en sus nervios.

-¿Estás… mareado?- Preguntó ella.

-No lo sé.- Le concedió, en un hilo de voz.

-¿Te has mareado cuando has venido a abrirme?

-Sí. Un poco.- Respondió con un tono más que triste. Rey intentó no ahondar en todo lo que le transmitía, al menos mientras maniobraba.

-Has perdido mucha sangre.- Kylo se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo a Rey mover el cacharro una y otra vez.- Necesitarás comer… Y descansar.

-Deja de cuidar de mí.- Replicó con un tono venenoso.- Sólo te he llamado porque no sabía a quién acudir…- Y Rey reconocía ese tono, ella lo gastaba al principio de estar en el orfanato. Era el tono de coraza falsa, aquel que empleaba cuando quería pedir a gritos ayuda pero no podía por miedo a salir malparada. Y Kylo se encontraba en ese punto, o quizá un poco más lejos. Rey se relamió.

-¿Y Luke?- Kylo se removió un poco y entonces Rey hundió el bisturí y dio de lleno. El artilugio se desenganchó al instante y Rey lo atrapó, tirando con suavidad y sacando los filamentos de él, con cuidado.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- Rey fue a responder pero entonces Kylo suspiró.- Bueno… Supongo que era tu trabajo.

-Mi trabajo era completar lo que supuestamente Poe debería haber hecho.- Kylo mantuvo silencio, notando cómo Rey extraía aquel aparato poco a poco.- Necesito coserte…- Kylo estiró el brazo, tomando la cajita en la que guardaba aquel arsenal y la impregnó con un poco más de sangre, tendiéndosela a Rey.

-Sigue…- Exigió antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios. Se sentía seco, condenadamente seco.- ¿Qué debía hacer Poe?

-Sacar pruebas para inculparte. Para tener algo contundente con lo que atacar a la Primera Orden.- Volvió a limpiar su herida.- Yo también he sido engañada por mi propio departamento… Mi misión también era una mentira con la que me han engañado.- Kylo no respondía, ni tarareaba para indicarle que estaba escuchando. Y Rey sólo rezó para que estuviera prestando atención y no vagando en lo mucho que la odiaba en ese momento.- Me contaron una versión de ti que nada tiene que ver con lo que… en realidad sucede.- Kylo achicó un ojo.- Me dijeron que encontraría a un monstruo…- Rey empezó a puntear la carne, rezando a la Fuerza, pidiendo que aquella fuera la última vez que a Kylo le tocaran esa maldita parte de su cuerpo.- Que encontraría a un salvaje sin corazón ni escrúpulos. A un asesino. Al Líder Supremo… Y no. Joder… No…- Otra vez, la vista se le nublaba y Rey se maldecía.- No he encontrado nada de eso por ninguna parte, Kylo, por mucho que buscara… Por mucho que quisiera verte así, llegó un punto en el que no podía…- Volvió a llorar, sintiendo las lágrimas caer.- Hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras sido el monstruo que me dijeron que iba a encontrar…

-¿Fácil para qué?- Rey se mordió el labio.- ¿Para pegarme un tiro?

-Para hacerte daño sin que me doliera…- Kylo desencajó su mandíbula, jugueteando con ella una y otra vez mientras Rey pasaba la aguja, cerrando su piel.

-¿Cuándo has ido a hablar con Luke? ¿Cómo… diste con él?- Rey se relamió, centrándose en su herida.

-Ayer… Creo. Cuando tú te fuiste.

-¿No fuiste a por ropa?- Habló, más que preguntándolo había sonado como una afirmación.

-Luego pasé a por ropa… Quería estar más contigo…Porque quería más.

-Parece que nunca tienes suficiente.- Y aquella frase que en otro contexto le hubiera sabido a gloria, ahora le escocía como si le estuvieran atravesando el estómago con un sable láser.

-Y Luke me contó todo…- Kylo bajó los ojos, dudándolo.

-Mentira.

-No.- Insistió, rogándole.- Sé lo de tu familia, Kylo. Sé por qué te llamas así, sé qué ha pasado con Snoke…- Kylo empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No sabes una puta mierda…- Habló, quebrándose mientras Rey empezó a notar su muslo húmedo por las lágrimas de Kylo.

-Sí que lo sé, Kylo… Sé que mataste a Han.

-¡Yo no maté a Han, Rey!- Gritó, explotando. Y la chica se quedó muda.- Yo no le maté… Yo no le maté voluntariamente, yo no fui, Rey…- Tomó aire.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Esto también forma parte de tu puta investigación?- Rey se quedó callada. No pero podría formar parte, todo lo que ayudara a Kylo a reducir su condena formaba parte de su misión.- No me cuides, Rey… Ya he tenido suficiente.- Se hundió un poco más, apretando con fuerza sus gemelos y Rey siguió cosiendo. Negándose a aceptarlo… Y entonces le vino a la cabeza la General Organa.

-Hoy he descubierto que mi misión tenía dos objetivos. Uno claro y otro oculto, que sólo lo conoce la general que lleva esta misión.- Terminó de dar la última puntada y procedió a limpiarle con agua oxigenada.- La General Leia Organa…- Kylo alzó los ojos, clavándolos en las baldosas de la pared. Helándose.- Luke me contó que Leia descubrió el trabajo oculto de tu padre demasiado tarde. E intuyó que de alguna manera le mataste para llegar a posicionarte.- Y allá estaba otra vez, un escalón más en su umbral de dolor. Otra bomba que había mantenido bajo el mar de su memoria, intentando que no explotara.- Hoy le he hecho saber a Leia que no era así.- Sintió la leve presión de sus manos apretando sus gemelos.- Y le he dado todos mis avances junto a la confesión de Luke.- Pasó lentamente el algodón, dando toquecitos en su piel.- Ya hace tiempo que dejé de buscar un culpable en esta misión cuando supe lo de Snoke… No quiero matarte, Kylo. Es lo último que quiero.- Terminó de pasar el algodón y contuvo las ganas de besarle la herida como tantas veces hacía. Esta vez se apartó pero le retuvo en el sitio un poco más, sintiendo que en el momento que se levantara la echaría de esa casa.- Quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí.- Alzó los ojos al techo.- Todo lo que puedas darme me ayudará a crear una coartada, Kylo… Y ahora que ya sabemos los dos para quien trabajamos creo que…- Sorbió con fuerza.- Podría ayudarte… Si me dejas hacerlo.

 

Y Kylo suspiró, repasando todo aquello que Rey le había dicho, notando como su rabia disminuía, provocando que la adrenalina se dispersara y el dolor físico aumentara. Bajó las manos, apartándolas de los gemelos de la chica, y las situó sobre sus propios muslos, continuando arrodillado ante ella, con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Rey. Y se preparó para revivir aquello otra vez, una más…

 

-Tenía quince años cuando se acercaba la noche en la que íbamos a ver The Wall, como siempre hacíamos en nuestro ritual de los sábados de abril.- Rememoró y Rey prestó atención, sintiendo que una soga de su corazón se cambiaba por otra, otra que le apretaría en compasión por él.- “Ponme la película de las flores que se retuercen, papá…” –Habló con la vista perdida y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.- Yo sabía de los negocios de mi padre… Un poco. Le pillé una vez una caja de contrabando en su carguero coreliano.- Sonrió, nostálgico.- Y teníamos un trato, yo le cubría si él me ponía esa película todas las veces que yo quisiera y la veía conmigo sin rechistar. Y mi padre no se negó.- Rey sonrió de medio lado.- Me prometía que estaba a punto de terminar, que iba a dejar ese condenado trabajo y que veríamos esa y todas las películas que existieran en la galaxia, cada noche.- Kylo hizo una pausa, tomando un momento.- Pero mi padre, bajo presión, no solía tener todos los flancos cubiertos… Y dejó un rastro, un leve rastro que Snoke siguió hasta su plan de derrocar aquel imperio.- Tomó aire sonoramente, otra lágrima caía por su mejilla.- Snoke asaltó nuestra casa… Aquella condenada hacienda era mi casa.- El corazón de Rey se saltó un latido ante tal confesión.- E inmovilizaron a Han… Y a mí. Snoke me cogía las manos y me decía que yo iba a ocupar el puesto de mi padre. Me resistí…- Otra lágrima. Otro latido que se saltaba el corazón de la chica.- Luché. Me gané un puñetazo, y otro… Y Snoke sostuvo el puñal con mi mano… “Papi, perdóname”…- A Kylo se le quebraba la voz al mismo ritmo que su corazón terminaba de deshacerse.- Y no pude apartar la vista cuando se lo hundí. Cuando se lo hundimos…

-Cuando Snoke lo hundió.- Reforzó Rey, intentando que su voz no sonara rota.

-Han no estaba enfadado conmigo. Me acarició la mejilla cuando le soltaron. “Sé fuerte, Ben… Y que la Fuerza te acompañe”. Y se fue… Delante de mí.- Volvió a hipar. Y cerró aquel recuerdo en su cabeza como si fuera un libro.

-Déjame ayudarte, Kylo. – Le rozó la sien con la yema de los dedos, apartándole un mechón negro. – Déjame sacarte de aquí. – Lo que le pedía el cuerpo y el alma era inclinarse sobre él y cubrirle, abrazarle, sentirle, tenerle de vuelta a ella. Daba igual si no era posible. Su piel tiraba hacia él. Y sin embargo, se quedó quieta, muy quieta. – Luego, si quieres, no volverás a verme nunca más. Pero déjame darte la tranquilidad que mereces. – Kylo soltó un bufido, que hubiera sido una risotada dolida si aun le quedaran fuerzas para más que para respirar.

-¿Tranquilidad? – Y alzó la cabeza en ese momento, clavando la mirada en ella. – Yo lo que quiero es que todo el mundo me deje en paz, que se olvide mi nombre y me dejéis morir solo. – Aquellas palabras eran como un garfio atravesándole la garganta. – Tenía un trato con Hux. Derrocábamos a Snoke, él se queda con la Primera Orden y yo me voy a tomar por culo. Yo nunca quise esta vida. Pero ahora, lo que me ofreces es que mi madre, que me odia, me meta entre rejas y quizás con miras a una reducción de condena. Tengo enemigos, Rey. Y hoy más que nunca. No llegaré al cuarto día. Y es casi un alivio. – Rey le miraba ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que se le caían, como si simplemente no pudieran dejar de caer, como si la naturaleza de sus ojos fuera un riachuelo de otoño. – Porque mi previsión de futuro es morirme solo, frente al televisor, podrido frente al espanto, seco y rodeado de moscas de diferentes tamaños. – No fue capaz de aguantarle más la mirada a la chica, viéndola llorar ante él. Negó con la cabeza, y se apoyó en todo cuanto pudo para ponerse en pie.

Al final, esa era la puta lección. El amor era eso. No era sentirse a salvo, cuidar y ser casa, no. El amor era recibir hostias. Y después de la primera, viene la segunda. Y cuando ya crees que no vas a recibir más, te caen hostias en racimo. Por gilipollas. Cuando pienses que ya no vas a aguantar una sola hostia más, llega alguien que te dice “confía en mí, te llevaré a doce parsecs de todo aquello que pueda herirte”. Y avisas, y dices “llevo el corazón inflado a hostias, ten cuidado, que ya no soy fuerte, que de un golpe me matas”. Y entonces, te dan la hostia definitiva. Y te quedas en el suelo, retorciéndote como un gusano, preguntándote por qué. 

¿Por qué? Esa es siempre la pregunta del dolor.

Salió a trompicones del baño, dándole la espalda aun a sabiendas de que ella seguía ahí. Cuando se apoyó en el umbral del dormitorio, casi se derrumba. Y podía verla alzando los brazos como si hubiera estado a punto de caerse. Sus manos… Que fueron un consuelo desde el primer día y hoy le parecían lijas contra sus heridas. No había estado a punto de caerse por el mareo, la pérdida de sangre ni nada. Era esa maldita habitación. El dormitorio olía a ella, las sábanas seguían desechas y su camiseta sobre la almohada. Los recuerdos le asolaron de golpe, como un mazazo en el pecho dado con la misma fuerza con la que se había tragado esas palabras que había querido decirle y que ahora casi era un alivio haberse callado.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándose las manos y viendo cómo ella se arrodillaba ante él para atraparle la mirada. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para combatirla, parecía decidida a llevarse hasta el último pedazo de él y Kylo ni siquiera tenía ganas de reclamarse. Sabía que moriría enloquecido. Un hombre sólo necesita valor para comprar un clavo y un trozo de cuerda. Si es capaz de salir a la calle a comprar sólo esas dos cosas, ya puede ahorcarse.

-Puedo conseguirte el exilio, si es eso lo que quieres. – Y lo decía en serio, como si fuera la última voluntad de un muerto. – Y no voy a permitir que nadie te moleste de aquí en adelante, Kylo, ni siquiera yo. - Asintió, casi imperceptiblemente y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba Rey para volver a poner sus engranajes en marcha. Ese era su nuevo objetivo. Y no descansaría hasta que pudiera volver a Kylo y decirle que ya estaba, que ya podía irse, que nadie le seguiría, que era libre de cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño.

Se levantó al tiempo que él se recostaba y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando sintió la mano de Kylo apresando su muñeca, reteniéndola. Rey bajó la mirada hacia allí, guardando para siempre el recuerdo de cómo se veía su mano en ella. Y luego hizo el camino ascendente hasta él, aun cubierto de sangre y manchando las sábanas sin que eso le importara lo más mínimo.

-Si esta va a ser la última vez que te vea. – Rey asintió, confirmándoselo, que no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Que desaparecería de su vida, porque las heridas que no matan, se terminan curando con tiempo y distancia hasta que los recuerdos se difuminan tanto que pierden fuerza en cada golpe. Un día, simplemente, duele menos que el anterior. Un día, simplemente, has logrado pasar una hora sin pensar en ello. Un día, simplemente, pasa. – Me gustaría que te quedaras.

 

A tomar por culo el orgullo y la dignidad.

Aunque aquello no fuera justo para ninguno de los dos, merecían poder despedirse. Él merecía poder despedirse de ella, anclar su recuerdo como los mejores días de su vida. Que si fue mentira, fue el puto mejor truco de magia que le habían mostrado. Y Kylo ni siquiera tuvo que esperar su respuesta. Rey se quedó medio tumbada sobre la almohada, ligeramente erguida con el cabecero a la espalda y dejando que Kylo se tumbara encima de ella, abrazado a su cuerpo, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón, escuchándolo romperse junto al suyo y disfrutando por última vez de la sensación de sus dedos enredándose en su pelo.

 

…

Hux no podía creérselo. No había podido creerlo cuando le habían dicho que Rey había vuelto al apartamento de Kylo. No había podido creerlo cuando le habían dicho que este aún no la había echado a patadas. Y ahora, en la acera frente al portal, seguía sin podérselo creer, mientras veía el coche de la chica mal aparcado y con prisas. Ella seguía allí. Horas después, seguía ahí. Horas. Y la mente de Hux siempre funcionaba a mil revoluciones, siempre iba un paso por delante.

Sí, es cierto que Kylo había mantenido su parte del trato, derrocar a Snoke. Y, de hecho, lo había cumplido con creces, le había limpiado el camino, había anulado toda posibilidad de que Snoke reclamara su trono. Y él había estado más que dispuesto a cumplir su parte del acuerdo, dejarle en paz, dejarle marchar sin impedimentos, sin que nadie le siguiera. Kylo no tenía nada que reclamar, ni lo quería.

Pero con lo que Hux no había contado es con que Kylo se encamara con una agente de la JEDI. Oh, eso lo había cambiado todo. Y no sabía hasta qué punto había sido una sorpresa para él o en realidad había sido algo pactado. Pero había visto la avaricia en los ojos de esa chica. Ella no se volvería sin su hueso.

Kylo le entregaba a él el control de la Primera Orden. Y luego entregaba la organización a la JEDI, con él al mando, como mayor responsable de todos los crímenes cometidos. Y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Ni que pasaran por encima de él, ni que le tomaran por gilipollas, ni que le arrebataran la Primera Orden que era su vida entera. Y mucho menos aun que lo hiciera aquella zorra de desierto.

Le dio una última calada al cigarro, antes de tirarlo y apagar la colilla con la punta del zapato. Luego, cruzó la calle, vacía y silencio como cualquier madrugada. 

…

 

Rey ni siquiera había podido sumirse en un duermevela, aunque se lo pidiera el cuerpo y el alma, aunque esa fuera la última oportunidad que le daba la Fuerza para conciliar el sueño, estar tranquila. Unas horas en su presencia, con su cuerpo abrazado al suyo, un solo minuto de descanso, sería suficiente para reponerla. Pero no. Había sido incapaz. Alguien tenía que velar por él, aunque sólo fuera una última vez. Alguien tenía que quedarse ahí, como una gilipollas, y asegurarse de que nadie venía a hacerle daño en mitad de la noche. Ni siquiera ella.

Pero entonces, escuchó algo. Al principio, creyó que sería el segundero de un reloj, que en el silencio absoluto de la noche se volvía atronador. Pero no. No era nada de eso. Sin embargo, mantenía la cadencia suave, constante y afilada. Y, de nuevo, una corazonada, acelerándola.

-Kylo. – Le llamó con un susurro. No quería despertarle. Era lo último que quería. Deseaba verle tranquilo, sin que nadie le molestara. Pero debía despertarle. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara. – Kylo. –Volvió a llamarle, un poco más alto esta vez, con cierta urgencia. Le sintió removerse, pero no llegaba a despertarse. – Kylo, se acerca a alguien. – Eso le hizo despertarse alerta, sentándose en la cama como un resorte, agudizando el oído y mirándola.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – No era una pregunta, era una acusación. Kylo estaba esperando que ella le traicionara otra vez, que le estuviera entregando. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin tiempo para sentirse dolida por una desconfianza que había provocado ella misma.

Kylo se levantó, calzándose las botas en completo silencio mientras ella copiaba sus gestos, para luego acercarse a la puerta del dormitorio, entreabriéndola, agazapado como si estuviera cazando, plantando el oído y… Y reconociendo esos pasos. Porque siempre se quedaba con esos detalles.

Se giró hacia Rey, con los ojos desorbitados, y ella le miró aterrada, sin saber por qué debía estarlo. Kylo realmente no tenía claro ninguno de sus sentimientos hacia la chica, eran un cúmulo de muchas cosas, buenas y malas, las buenas siendo terribles, y las malas no siendo suficientes para suponerle un alivio. Pero de entre todo ese huracán de sentimientos, emociones y mierda, tenía claro sólo una cosa: No quería verla morir.

La cogió del brazo tirando de ella y abrió la ventana justo cuando escuchó que se corría el pestillo de la puerta. Hux era así, eficiente, sigiloso, elegante. Y ella le miraba desubicada, sentada en el alfeizar, como si fuera tirarla por la ventana, aferrada a su brazo hasta clavarle las uñas, susurrando “nonononono”.

-Rey. – le cogió de la cara, obligándola a centrarse, manchándole las mejillas de sangre y detestando el modo en el que escondía sus pecas, tanto cómo detestaba esa mirada asustada. Rey era bien capaz de valerse por sí misma, lo había visto mientras luchaban contra la Guardia de Snoke. Pero en ese momento, con él, estaba a su merced, desvalida hasta que supiera qué hacer. – Rey, debajo de ti, hay unas escaleras metálicas. – Le giró la cara con la mano apretándole los mofletes como solía hacer para que su mirada diera con la escalera oxidada en la fachada. – Sabes dónde tengo la moto. Espérame ahí.

-¿No vienes? – Le dio un ligero empujón para alejarla de la ventana y aun así se aferraba con el puño a su ropa.

-No me voy a ir sin hacerte cumplir la única promesa que necesito que cumplas. No te va a ser tan fácil, Rey. – Y cerró la ventana ante sus narices.

Corrió hacia la cama, amontonando las almohadas para que simularan su cuerpo en la oscuridad y se situó tras la puerta justo cuando ésta se abría en absoluto sigilo, viendo cómo Hux se asomaba… Y cerrando la puerta tras él una vez entró.

El pelirrojo avanzó hacia la cama, observando el panorama detenidamente y jaló de la sábana, descubriendo que no había nada. Entonces los notó, notó los ojos de Kylo clavarse en su espalda y suspiró, decidido a darse la vuelta y encararle pero Kylo había sido más rápido.

-¿Y ese blaster, Hux?- El interpelado se puso rígido, aguantando el nervio ante el tonito de Kylo.

-No puedo correr riesgos…- Y finalmente se dio la vuelta, encarándole, con la mano en la cartuchera del blaster, pero la dejó caer, ante Kylo. Mirándole de arriba abajo y luego chistando, el  moreno achicó un ojo.

-No sé qué narices estás pensando… Pero te estás equivocando.

-¿Sabes qué, Ren?- Ladeó la cabeza, sin poder contener el tono de sus palabras.- Nunca lo hago.- Y Kylo fue a decir algo hasta que Hux desenfundó el arma, sosteniéndola a un lado de su cuerpo.- ¿Puedo preguntar qué cojones te crees que vas a conseguir vendiéndome?- Kylo fue a hablar pero la rabia de Hux pudo más y pateó la cama con fuerza, llegando incluso a moverla del sitio.- ¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones ha pasado, Kylo!?

-¿Con qué?

-¡¿Conmigo?!- Kylo retrocedió.- ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!

-Lo tenemos…

-¡Los cojones de un rancor, Kylo! ¡No tenemos una puta mierda, no con ella! ¡¿Me tomas por un gilipollas?! ¡¿Te crees que no sé lo que estás pensando hacer?! ¡¿Tan bien te la chupa que se te han descuadrado las ideas?!- Kylo se adelantó, furioso ante el tono que empleaba con Rey, pero Hux alzó el brazo, apuntándole con el arma y Kylo alzó los brazos.- ¡Quieto ahí, por la puta Fuerza! ¡No te muevas! –Gritó, entremezclando el pánico con la rabia. El moreno le observó, conteniendo el aire y bajando los brazos poco a poco mientras le miraba con furia.- ¿Ibas a pegarme?

-¿Y tú a dispararme?- Hux fue a responderle pero Kylo se adelantó, no quería saberlo. No quería escuchar aquella afirmación por parte de Hux.- ¡No sé por qué te has empeñado en desestabilizarlo todo, Hux, hostia puta!

-¡¿Qué yo lo he desestabilizado!?- Pateó de nuevo la cama.- ¡¿Qué yo lo he desestabilizado!?- Y otra patada a la mesita de noche, tirándola por el suelo junto a los cajones y lo que en ellos se guardaba.- ¡Yo no he sido quien ha desplazado a un socio por una tía!- Kylo parpadeó, intentando analizar aquello.- ¡¿Qué te ha propuesto!? ¡¿Un trato mejor?! ¡¿Te crees que porque, yo que sé, me entregues te van a rebajar lo que sea que se te vaya a caer encima!? ¡No va a pasar, Kylo, sigue jugando contigo!- Hizo un aspaviento con los brazos.- ¡Y eres tan idiota que no eres capaz de verlo! ¡Joder, Kylo!- Hizo otro aspaviento antes de volver a apuntarle.- ¡Me he esforzado mucho en que todo salga bien! ¡Me he esforzado en intentar ayudarte! ¡Yo iba a cubrirte las espaldas una vez Snoke muriera y pudieras hacer vida normal! ¡Yo te he dado todo cuanto he tenido! ¡Y me lo estás pagando con un puto reemplazo!

-¡No te estoy reemplazando!

-¡No lo niegues, por todos los putos siths, que ni se te ocurra mentirme!- Siguió encañonándole mientras zarandeaba el arma como si estuviera a punto de darle toques con ella.- ¡Me estás reemplazando! ¡Ya lo has hecho!- El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con cansancio antes de volver a centrar su atención en él.- Y me parece correcto que hayas tomado una decisión porque…- Y entonces cargó el blaster, provocando un sonido retumbante.- Porque yo también lo he hecho, Ren…

-¿Vas a matarme, Hux? – Le retó, haciendo que de verdad el cañón diera con su frente. - ¿Nos harías ese favor a todos?

-Sin dudarlo. – Admitió el pelirrojo lo que ambos ya sabían.

Y esa fue toda la señal que necesitó Kylo para llevar el canto de la mano hasta golpear el arma y apartarla de su frente y darle con el codo en el hombro para inmovilizar su brazo. Forcejeó con él y aún así, apretó el gatillo, estrellándose el plasma contra la pared. Kylo dio un último tirón, otro golpe con el codo y pudo sentir cómo se le dislocaba el hombro a Hux antes de escuchar su grito. Al final del día, siempre era él el que se encargaba de hacer daño a otro para poder vivir hasta el amanecer. Como siempre.

Aprovechó la ventaja que le daba para salir por la puerta. Esas escaleras oxidadas soportarían el peso de Rey perfectamente pero no el suyo después. Así que debía salir por la puerta. Y sabía que un hombro dislocado no sería suficiente para frenar a Hux cuando te marcaba como objetivo.

Cuando salió, casi se choca de lleno con Rey, que iba acelerada. La cogió del brazo de nuevo, arrastrándola hacia el callejón donde estaba la moto, sin pensar realmente en que una zancada de él era como tres pasos para ella.

-Te dije que esperaras aquí.

-Hoy un disparo y temí por ti. – Trató de excusarse, casi tropezándose y dando gracias a que él la sostenía porque se habría dado de bruces contra el bordillo, a pesar de la fuerza con la que la tenía agarrada y con la que tiraba de ella. - ¿Estás herido?

Kylo ni se dignó a responder a eso. Perder un amigo, definitivamente se añadía a la lista.

-Sube. – Le ordenó en cambio, mientras arrancaba la moto, haciéndola virar en un círculo cerradísimo cuando ella apenas había sentado el culo y se había agarrado a él. Sin embargo, entendió sus prisas cuando vio a Hux, sosteniéndose el hombro mientras entraba en su coche, elegante, lustroso, rápido y perfecto.

Ni cuando tuvieron a Phasma tan cerca la noche anterior Kylo le había metido tantísimo gas a la moto. Rey apretó la cara contra su espalda, resguardándose del azote del viento, abrazándole la cintura con fuerza. Porque si antes había creído que volaban sobre aquella bestia negra es porque no habían tenido a alguien como Hux pisándoles los talones, atravesando las calles como cometas, zigzagueando en los callejones, y tomando las curvas tan cerradas que casi daban con las rodillas. Y Rey sabía que estaba mal, que no era el momento, pero no podía evitar que una parte de ella se sintiera bien por alargar un segundo más su contacto con Kylo, un último abrazo, sin importar qué sucediera el segundo siguiente.

Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Rey no veía lo que había ante ella, ni podía oír nada por encima del rugido del motor, pero le llegó el olor del mar, la sal, la humedad, la arena, las rocas y la madera rota de los barcos encallados. Giró la cabeza en el momento en el que vio a Hux acelerar, dándoles justo mientras Kylo tomaba una curva para evitar el puerto. La moto se desequilibró, las ruedas resbalaron en el asfalto y de repente sus brazos la rodeaban y la encerraban, protegiéndola del golpe, interponiendo su cuerpo en la caída y luego…

Luego, un impacto frio. Y el agua envolviéndoles. Aun abrazados y con todo el ruido anulándose por completo a su alrededor. Y toda la furia se evaporó. El mundo se convirtió en un silencio de azul oscuro, casi negro, tambaleante, ondulante, con toques anaranjados de las luces de las farolas. El frío les azotó de golpe seguido de una humedad salada, algo fétida pero que tampoco suponía un problema.

Rey se atrevió a abrir los ojos bajo el agua, sumergida, dejando escapar un poco de aire, burbujeando frente a ella, viendo ante sus ojos cómo la moto de Kylo se hundía a cámara lenta y éste la buscaba desesperado. Y buceó hasta él, dando manotazos al agua, sintiendo el estruendo tembloroso del líquido ensordecerla, hasta Kylo lo percibió y rodó, quedando frente a ella…. Y la imagen podría ser tan trágica como mágica.

Aquellas burbujas, subiendo, presentándola como una aparición de la Fuerza, con el pelo suelto. Y aquella mirada alegre de haberle encontrado entre el caos del agua pero asustada por la situación. Entonces Kylo escuchó un tiro retumbar fuera del agua, acto seguido escuchó el sonido de la bala adentrándose en el agua y el aire pasando frente a él, dejando un surco que le recordaba a una aguja enhebrada. Se impulsó con los brazos, llegando hasta Rey, tomándola por la cintura, buceando, intentando alejarse. Rey se aferró a él, dejándose hacer, todo era tan lento que era odioso.

Podía verlo, podía ser consciente de todo pues se sentía como entre dos tiempos: Su cabeza lo suficientemente acelerada como para procesar pero el exterior tan lento como para sentir que se le atascaba en el pecho. Y entonces otro tiro, otro más y Kylo no dejaba de bucear, arrastrándola lejos de allí. Y otro tiro más, pasando cerca de ellos. Rey condujo los ojos, siguiendo la trayectoria de la bala, pasando tan rápido pero dejando una estela que ralentizaba su movimiento.

Y, para cuando levantó la cabeza… Encontró el horror alzarse tras la espalda de Kylo. Burbujas rojizas, hilos de sangre danzantes, subiendo hacia la superficie. Y Kylo no dejaba de bucear, proyectándose lejos de allí. Estaba tan pendiente de alejar a Rey de la muerte que no le importó usarse de escudo.

El mundo no perdía nada si él se desvanecía, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella.

Con todo su potencial. Toda su fuerza… Rey podía cambiar el mundo con tan poco mientras él, sencillamente, llevaba tanto tiempo estancado que se había entumecido.

Y cada brazada, cada aleteo con los pies, cada impulso, cada vibración en negro, fundiendo el contorno de su vista, valía la pena si conseguía sacarla de allí. Y si le costaba su último aliento, pagaría aquel precio con gusto.

Un último tiro se hundió en la carne de su espalda. Y aquel le dolió tanto que le hizo boquear, perdiendo aire. Se asustó al ver que empezaba a ralentizarse, que empezaba a sentirse agotado, que en breves empezaría a respirar agua, ahogándose y empujó a Rey lejos de él. Si era lista le usaría como objeto de impulso, alejándose de allí.

Pero, en cambio, sintió un tirón en su muñeca. Alzó los ojos, encontrándola de nuevo entre burbujas, esta vez en menos cantidad, tironeando de él, apretando los dientes y gruñendo. Perdiendo aire mientras le alejaba. Un tiro entró en el agua a lo lejos y Rey sintió el alivio de haberle despistado, de ver que el agua estaba tan oscura por la noche que impedía a Hux verles bien.

Y aquello le dio fuerzas, un último impulso, un pequeño esfuerzo, el que se guarda en la reserva para cuando ya no se puede más. Y Rey se cargó el brazo de Kylo al cuello y empezó a bucear con fuerza, alejándose. Llegando bajo un muelle, donde las sombras les ocultarían de Hux. Salió del agua, sacando la cabeza de Kylo y luego la suya. Forcejeó con todas sus malditas fuerzas, manteniéndose a flote con él. Debía sacarle del agua si no quería perderle definitivamente.

Escuchó el rugido del coche de Hux, alejándose de allí y Rey vio su oportunidad. Se aferró al final del muelle, y sacó a Kylo haciendo uso de un solo brazo. Él usó sus últimas fuerzas para ayudarse a salir a duras penas y, una vez estuvo arriba, Rey salió del agua tras impulsarse. Subiendo a la madera del muelle, temblando de frío. Y le dio la vuelta, dejándole boca abajo, le vio toser agua y ella se sintió aliviada, seguía vivo… Pero cuando alzó la camiseta y vio aquellos tres agujeros perdió la poca calma que había conseguido con tan poco.

Llevó con desesperación una manita al agujero que más sangre perdía y presionó mientras que su otra mano rebuscaba su teléfono móvil. Y rezó a la Fuerza, rezó a Obi-Wan, a Yoda, a Ahsoka Tano y a todos los ex agentes de la JEDI que conocía, pidiéndoles ayuda.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…- Kylo sonrió, virando hacia ella, alzando una mano a duras penas hasta sostener su carita. Llamando su atención, Rey giró la cabeza hasta él.

-Suena horrible cuando no soy yo quien te provoca pedir las cosas con tanta desesperación…- Susurró y ella le chistó suave, presionando más fuerte la herida y marcando un teléfono. Aquel aparato podía sumergirse, por suerte tenía uno que podía sumergirse, y llamó a los refuerzos.

-Aguanta. Aguanta, por favor, por favor, Kylo…- La mano de él resbaló de su mejilla, cayendo a los muslos de Rey.

-Cuando mi padre estaba a punto de morir también me tocó la cara…

-Cállate, no estás a punto de morir…- Maldijo a todos los tele-operadores que no le contestaban y temía estar llorando, balbuceando sin decir nada claro en el momento donde más precisión se necesitaba.

-Joder, Rey… Has hecho que un infierno parezca un limbo.

-Cállate…- Y entonces se descolgó el teléfono al otro lado.- ¡Aquí Raelene Kenobi! ¡Solicito refuerzos, solicito una ambulancia, tengo un herido de gravedad con tres disparos en la espalda y una conmoción por pérdida de sangre! ¡Estamos en el puerto, en el muelle de descarga…!- Rápidamente buscó un número específico, algo, algo que le ayudara a dar su localización exacta.- ¡456! ¡Muelle de descarga 456! ¡Dense prisa, por favor!

-Joder, Rey… -Ella seguía al teléfono, dando indicaciones mientras ya le habían dicho que le mandaban todos los refuerzos solicitados. Obviando a Kylo y presionando fuerte aquel agujero que no dejaba de sangrar.- Joder… Mi niña.- Y ella viró la cabeza hacia él.- Joder, niña… No sabes el poder que tienes… Sobre mí.- Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y Rey no sabía si era agua o que él también lloraba.- Joder, mi niña, me has llegado a hacer tan feliz…

-¡Y lo serás más veces! ¡Cállate! ¡No te vas a ir a ninguna parte!- Gritó, sintiendo las lágrimas caer sin ton ni son de sus ojos.- ¡Cállate, Kylo, para! ¡Para!... ¡Ben!- Y él contuvo el aire un segundo ante aquello, sonriendo de medio lado y cayendo poco a poco, acomodándose en el suelo.- ¡No te vayas, Kylo, no me dejes, joder!- Apartó el teléfono y apretó con ambas manos.- ¡No me dejes, joder, Ben!

Y una sirena de fondo le hizo alzar la cabeza. Y luego un brazo, indicando su posición. Y necesitaba que Kylo fuera fuerte una vez más, sólo una más. Que sacara su fuerza, su potencia, su resistencia una vez más… Y salir de esa.

…

 

Rey estaba sentada en una sala de espera solitaria y gris, con luces a medio encender, cubierta por una manta térmica. La chica que iba en la ambulancia se la dio una vez metieron a Kylo en el quirófano porque, según ella, le ayudaría a evitar una conmoción… Y Rey no sabía si estaba funcionando.

Se miró las manos otra vez, cubiertas por su sangre. Cerró los puños, como si aquello fuera lo único que iba a mantener de él a parte de su recuerdo. Y alzó los ojos. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas pero ella seguía llorando en silencio. Esperando. Esperando una buena noticia. Llevaban ahí dentro una hora y media y nadie salía a informarle de nada. A decirle nada.

La espera era lo que Rey gestionaba peor. No lo soportaba. Igual que la idea de vivir sabiendo que Kylo ya no estaba. Si algo le ayudó durante la muerte de Obi-Wan fueron los viajes de éste. Durante un tiempo Rey se forzó a pensar que Obi-Wan estaba de viaje, muy lejos. Hasta que la idea del retorno apareció en su cabeza… Y se dijo a sí misma que había perdido el tren o la nave. Pero, como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, supo que aquella opción no se daría nunca. Porque Obi-Wan no perdía nunca un tren o una nave de regreso. Jamás… Y fue entonces cuando la realidad le dio de lleno.

Y no quería. No quería pensar en Kylo de esa manera. Quería que viviera, aunque no le viera nunca más. Porque, si vivía, cabía la posibilidad de encontrarle de casualidad por alguna calle, en algún cine… Y aquello sería un motivo por el cual se levantaría todos los días hasta que la psicóloga consiguiera restaurarle la cabeza.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose volvió a ponerle los pies en la tierra, conduciendo la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido. Y Leia entró en la sala de espera, acalorada. Encontrado a Rey allí, sentada. La chica se levantó, sosteniendo la manta térmica y anduvo a duras penas hacia la General, quién no parecía la misma mujer que vio la otra vez. Esta Leia era expresiva, estaba asustada, al límite. La sola idea de perder a su hijo estaba enloqueciéndola. Y, cuando se encontraron, Rey no dudó en atrapar a Leia entre sus brazos. Y se sintió reconfortada cuando los brazos de Leia correspondieron al gesto.

Y la puerta del box se abrió, dejando paso a una médico que se quitó la mascarilla, observándolas. Rey apretó el puño.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizarle.- Y a Rey, al fin, se le escapó otra lágrima. – Pueden pasar a verle pero sólo puedo dejarles cinco minutos antes de trasladarle a observación. – Rey asintió, yendo directa a la habitación sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que Leia se quedaba detrás dándole las gracias a la doctora antes de seguirla. Rey no tenía tiempo para eso, podía dedicarse a las formalidades luego, una vez le viera respirando.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo sentir el olor de los antisépticos casi mitigaba el de la sangre. Pero lo que se llevó el aire de sus pulmones, fue verle conectado a esas máquinas. Se acercó, con cuidado, como si fuera a despertarle. Necesitaba dormir, aunque tuvieran que convencerle químicamente, y lo único que ella no quería en este momento era perturbarle el sueño. Lo único que no quería, de aquí en adelante, era hacer nada que pudiera molestar el sosiego que mostraba su rostro en ese mismo instante, como si estuviera en un limbo, muy lejos de allí, muy lejos de ella. A salvo.

Alzó la mano hasta su mejilla, pasando el pulgar por sus pómulos, recorriendo sus lunares, guardando en su memoria táctil lo último que pudiera tener de él, antes de inclinarse sobre la camilla y darle un beso justo en la cicatriz. Esa cicatriz que era más suya que las demás aunque las hubiera besado todas. Y luego bajó la mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, teniendo cuidado con la vía y sintiendo que le robaba ese momento. Porque de estar consciente, Kylo no le estaría dando la mano, sino que le estaría pidiendo que se fuera.

-Le había visto en fotos que me enseñaban de las investigaciones que encargaba. – Dijo Leia a sus espaldas, haciendo que Rey fuera consciente de ella de repente. – Pero ninguna nunca le hizo justicia. – Su madre avanzó hasta la camilla, sin conseguir apartar la mirada de Kylo. – Llevo casi veinte años sin ver a mi hijo, sin verle la cara. Habías noches en las que me despertaba gritando porque me llamaban para reconocer el cadáver de mi hijo y no podía decir si era él o no. – Copió el gesto de Rey y le cogió la otra mano. - Y cuando le veo, casi tengo que despedirme. – Alzó la mirada hacia Rey. – Gracias.

Rey se mordió los labios, conteniendo el llanto. Ella no merecía agradecimiento ninguno pero, desde luego, Kylo no había merecido morir.

-Haría lo que fuera necesario por él. – Dijo Rey, con la voz rota. Leia apartó la mirada de su hijo para mirarla de forma inquisitiva y triste a la vez. – Lo que sea necesario.

 


	24. Chroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for Leia?
> 
> I´m sorryn´t for the angst increaser

CAPÍTULO 24. CHROMA.

Se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Casi podía verlo volar ante ella. Como cuando cogía arena y se le escapaba entre los dedos, y luego llegaba una brisa de aire y simplemente se alejaba de ti. O se te metía en los ojos.

En cuanto aquella ligera idea había cruzado su cabeza, su mundo se había acelerado, como una cascada, mientras todo a su alrededor tenía la cadencia de un goteo. Ahora que Kylo se recuperaba y aun no había despertado por todos los sedantes que fluían por sus venas, no tardaría el hospital en verse rodeado de policías, agentes y guardias. Y no era para menos. Kylo era la persona a la que todo departamento quería hincar el diente, porque todos tenían algo que cobrarse con él. Y si supieran…

Si supieran que él no era quien todos creían y querían creer que era…

Pero la sola idea de que rodearan su casa como habían hecho con aquel hospital, le puso el vello de la nuca de punta. No podía hacer nada por proteger el cine, porque había sido la tapadera de todo y no tardarían en precintarlo y ponerle seguridad para cada maldito segundo del día. Lo cogerían todo, las armas y las películas. El tesoro de Kylo. Pero no podía permitir que sucediera lo mismo con su refugio.

Se vio apretando su mano con más fuerza de la que debería al pensar en todos sus compañeros inspeccionando su piso, abriendo sus armarios, descubriendo sus recovecos, hallando sus secretos. Despreciarían el valor de todas aquellas películas y se mofarían de todo lo que encontraran. Y no podía permitirlo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué medida era por él tanto como lo era por ella. Ni mucho menos le preocupaba, a estas alturas, perder la placa. Era simplemente lo correcto, y Obi-Wan lo sabría ver así.

Había estado toda la noche con la cabeza apoyada en las sábanas de su camilla, guardando su cuerpo, pendiente de los pitidos del electrocardiograma y acariciándole, haciéndole saber que estaba allí. Pero ahora que estaba a apenas unos minutos de despuntar el alba, había caído en la cuenta de que había algo más que pudiera hacer, algo más que velarle. Se inclinó sobre él, le peinó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos y le dio un beso en la cicatriz. Esa cicatriz que ya era suya.

Y justo al abrir la puerta, metiendo los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta, se topó con Leia, su cara sorprendida al verla salir y sus ojitos cansados.

-¿A dónde vas? También estás bajo arresto y estás pendiente de una investigación.

-Voy a proteger lo que pueda de su hijo, Señora. – Ni siquiera se giró hacia ella cuando pasó. – Luego puede arrestarme y añadir esto a la lista. – Y se escurrió por los pasillos, cubriéndose, aprovechando las esquinas, el trasiego de enfermeros, doctores y pacientes hasta volver a su coche y salir derrapando de ahí.

No se demoró un solo segundo cuando llegó al piso de Kylo, aparcando sin mirar en el callejón y subiendo las escaleras de incendios que había descubierto apresuradamente en su huída el día anterior, corriendo como si pudiera ganarle unos segundos al amanecer, y forzando la ventana por la que había salido. Cuando sus pies dieron con el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación, corrió hacia la entrada.

Recordaba haber dejado tirada su mochila llena de ropa aquella noche que lo cambió todo, antes de que Kylo la llevara a ver a Snoke. Y si ella hubiera sabido que ese sería el último abrazo que le daría, no le hubiera dejado salir por la puerta. Se colgó su mochila del hombro y volvió al dormitorio mientras sacaba toda su ropa, vaciándola. Y cuando abrió el armario, realmente esperaba que Kylo hubiera dejado ahí sus películas favoritas, que esa fuera su selección personal, porque eso sería todo lo que podría llevarse.

Igual que esperaba que no tuviera muchos escondites para sus… sus… Alzó la mirada al techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se giraba hacia la cama. Seguro que sí, seguro que había escondites para todos sus juguetes y toda clase de instrumentos de tortura que luego no eran tales. Rodeó la cama y vio los desperfectos propios de un forcejeo, la mesita de noche tirada, la lámpara rota contra el suelo. Recogió todo lo que pudo hasta que llegaron a sus oídos esos sonidos tan característicos de un montón de coches rodeando el edificio. “Mierda”.

Corrió hacia la ventana y estuvo a punto de tropezarse con algo que sobresalía de la cama. Miró hacia la ventana, su opción de huída. Y de nuevo hacia la cama, maldiciéndose  por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día. Podía sentir a sus compañeros subir las escaleras de dos en dos mientras ella empezaba a tirar de las correas. Y tiraba, gruñendo contra los dientes, con todo su peso, sin conseguirlo, sudando y frustrándose. Hasta que decidió apartar el colchón sin miramientos, guardando la penúltima correa justo cuando sonaba la puerta abriéndose de un golpe y se iban sucediendo los “despejado” a medida que se acercaban hacia esa habitación.

Saltó por la ventana, guardándose la última correa en la mochila, al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta del dormitorio y ella se escurría por las escaleras oxidadas de la fachada. No perdió un segundo alzando la mirada para saber que la habían pillado, que sabían que era ella. Ni siquiera se giró cuando se metió en el coche, dio marcha atrás golpeando a uno de los coches como si fuera un bantha y pisó a fondo tanto que temió que se le hubiera quedado el pie agarrotado en el acelerador. No paró apenas, evitaba los semáforos callejeando, como si eso fuera a evitar que terminaran arrestándola para que prestara declaración por sus actos. Pero es que necesitaba llegar antes al hospital. Necesitaba…

Por la Fuerza. Si hubiera tenido claro antes, mucho antes, lo que necesitaba, quizás ahora no se estuviera viendo en estas circunstancias.

Para cuando llegó al hospital, la JEDI ya había dado la voz de alarma de que ella también debía ser capturada. Pero no le fue difícil colarse, no a ella. No era su primera vez metiéndose donde no debía, o donde no le estaba permitido, o simplemente donde suponía un peligro, cubriéndose hasta con las máquinas expendedoras, aquella enfermera con un montón de globos de la mano o aquel paciente que arrastraba un catéter. Y lo cierto es que lo único que no esperaba es que la habitación de Kylo no estuviera sitiada por una fortaleza de seguridad. Pero no dudo en colarse. No lo dudó ni un solo segundo.

Y fue a entrar hasta que sintió un fuerte jalón en su muñeca, arrastrándola fuera de allí. Dejándola con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta, dispuesta a accionar el pomo. Giró la cabeza y allí estaba Leia, con una mueca fuerte, observándola con unos ojos que a Rey le pesaron como piedras. La mujer condujo los ojos a la mochila antes de regresarlos a ella. Y Rey habló antes de que la General lanzara su primera pregunta.

-¿Ha despertado?- Leia contuvo el aire.- Por favor, necesito hablar con él.

-Y nosotros hacerte unas preguntas.- Rey bajó los ojos y asintió.

-Sí, Señora.

Y no le hizo falta seguir jalando de su brazo o esposarla. Rey anduvo por delante de la General, quien iba tras ella con un paso firme y decidido. Llegando al aparcamiento y marchándose a comisaría, donde procederían con los interrogatorios a los que Rey respondería con total y máxima sinceridad.

…

 

Había tenido que afirmar todo lo que aparecía en las grabaciones frente a la General y su superior, Antilles, mientras Rey sentía que se le caía la cara de vergüenza ante algunas grabaciones que allí proyectaron. Todo estaba siendo grabado tanto en vídeo como en audio y Rey sabía que aquello iría a más. Que se llevaría ante un juez, que se expondría, que sería su letra escarlata… Pero apenas le importaba. Lo único que quería era demostrar que Kylo no era el culpable… Pero claro… No pudo recoger ninguna grabación de la casa de Snoke que sirviera como prueba contundente.

Antilles vagaba por la sala mientras Leia se encontraba sentada frente a la acusada. Antilles estaba repasando todo el testimonio de Rey en voz alta, trozo a trozo, mientras ella asentía, indicándole que había entendido bien su parte de la historia.

-Usted asegura que si mando una unidad a rebuscar en el punto donde dice que se encuentra Luke Skywalker, le encontraremos sin complicaciones…- Rey asintió con la cabeza.- También asegura que Luke Skywalker dará un testimonio que cerrará las dudas que podamos tener acerca de las pruebas que usted presenta.- Volvió a asentir.- ¿Confía en que Kylo Ren colabore a favor con nosotros?

-Estoy segura de que así será siempre que…- Hizo una pausa.- Siempre que le proponga algo a cambio.- Antilles rió por la nariz.

-¿Algo a cambio? ¿Qué se cree que es esto, Señorita Kenobi, una beneficencia?

-No puede culpar a Kylo, él ha sido una víctima.

-Una víctima con capacidad de razonamiento que perfectamente puede decidir cómo actuar… Igual que usted.- Rey miró a Antilles como si no creyera aquello, como si su superior hubiera perdido el respeto por ella en su totalidad y estuviera construyendo un muro.

-Le estaban amenazando…- E iba a proseguir con su defensa hasta que Antilles recibió una llamada que, al parecer, no podía esperar. El agente descolgó y atendió el teléfono mientras observaba a Rey con una expresión dura y distante.

-No han encontrado cadáver o prueba alguna de la existencia de Snoke en la hacienda que se especificó.- Aclaró en voz alta. Rey hizo un aspaviento a medias.- La hacienda se encuentra abandonada.- Volvió a aclarar.- ¿Qué hay de los cines?- Rey prestó atención.- ¿Y la residencia del acusado?- Hizo otro silencio.- De acuerdo, acudan a la dirección que se les facilitó para encontrar a Luke Skywalker. – Una pausa, un asentimiento firme. - De acuerdo. Sigan trabajando en ello y llámeme con la siguiente novedad, Bibs.- Y colgó, pero Rey no dejó espacio a más.

-¡Tienen un equipo de trabajo que limpia a conciencia cada escena para que todo parezca lo que…!- Antilles alzó la mano.

-No se ponga nerviosa.- Leia se levantó mientras Antilles guardaba su teléfono.- Conocemos los equipos de limpieza de la Primera Orden y, según Finn, son capaces de hacer que todo parezca lo que no es.- Apoyó las manos en la mesa.- Señorita Kenobi, nos encantaría poder creer la versión que culpa de todo a un cadáver pero sin pruebas de todo lo que usted dice… No podemos hacer nada.- Rey bajó los ojos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Usted perderá la placa y quedará degradada a una posición correspondiente, regresará a la academia para un entrenamiento de enderezamiento, su conducta y sus métodos han sido… Deplorables.- Rey se relamió.- Y en cuanto al acusado, si todo sigue pintando en su contra no tendremos más remedio que aplicar la Ley para hacer un juicio justo.- Rey arrugó el morro.

-¿Justo, dice?- Rió con ironía.- Nada de esto es justo. Van a ponerle la soga al cuello a un inocente que todavía no ha hablado con un abogado. Y yo tampoco con el mío, Antilles.

-Esto es una puesta en común de los hechos, no un interrogatorio ni un arresto, Señorita Kenobi.- Rey golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-¡Haga el favor de escucharme!- Miró a Leia.- Dejen de buscar un culpable en él y rastreen la zona, Hux sigue suelto.- Y aquello pareció aflojar su rabia, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.- Hux sigue suelto…

…

 

Un dolor peor que el de un sable láser atravesándole de parte a parte le sacó de los brazos de la anestesia general. Abrió los ojos, dolorido, sintiendo en sus párpados el peso de mil destructores estelares en cada uno de ellos ¿Qué había pasado? Vaya una pregunta más estúpida… Lo sabía.

Gruñó, intentando incorporarse pero algo tironeó de la muñeca que no estaba llena de cables y tubos. Viró los ojos hacia ésta y los rodó a duras penas cuando vio una esposa enganchándole a la camilla.

Dejó de forcejear en intentar levantarse, no estaba para eso. No estaba para nada. De hecho, esperaba no despertar nunca. Esperaba estar muerto. Y lo deseaba con fuerzas, había estado a punto… Pero algo parecía querer tenerle enganchado por más tiempo a aquel infierno que se le estaba atragantando más que la época del Imperio.

Esa condenada chica que tantas alegrías había supuesto, ahora le estaba suponiendo el peor castigo que podría infligir cualquier fuerza mayor en la galaxia, y es que parecía estar condenado a ello. Al sufrimiento eterno. Y empezó a pensar que quizá, quizá… Estaba mejor a las órdenes de Snoke, sin saber qué era estar a punto de tocar la libertad, sin saber lo que era que alguien compartiera sus mismos fetiches, sin saber qué era sentirse –aunque por engaño- amado, de alguna manera. Porque todo  había sido una vil estafa. Rey había jugado con algo que Snoke no había conseguido tocar con todos sus artilugios de tortura. Su corazón.

Y le dolía como si se lo estuvieran arrancando… y es que quizá, quizá Rey se lo había arrancado.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el poder de la anestesia volver a recorrerle, todavía estaba a medio camino entre estar despierto del todo y estar dormido del todo. Necesitaba descansar para estar cuerdo, o aparentarlo, antes de que empezara la burocracia, el papeleo, y todo pasara tan rápido que terminara sin darse cuenta vomitando en el retrete sucio de su celda, a la espera de que se abrieran sus compuertas y los amigos fieles de Snoke se le echaran encima, pues sabía que la voz se había corrido en aquel sector, en el suyo. Precisamente quienes menos debían saber la verdad de todo eran quienes la conocían.

El pitido de todas aquellas máquinas le mantenían sordo, elevado en un trance al que sólo le faltaba el delirio… Cerró los ojos, creyendo que aquella puerta, abriéndose lentamente, estaba siendo este toque delirante que empezaba a echar en falta.

Y seguía respirando, escuchando los pitidos y, a lo lejos, un taconeo perfectamente reconocible. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo no tuvo tiempo de reacción. Hux estaba allí. Y tenía a un gamorreano aguantando la puerta desde dentro para que no pudiera abrirse desde fuera.

-Eres más difícil de matar que una plaga de escarabajos dorados, Ren.- Kylo pareció despertar poco a poco, su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que empezaba a estar alerta… Pero no lo suficiente como para evitar la maniobra de Hux.

Tomó uno de los tubos más cercanos a Kylo y le enroscó el cuello con este, tironeando con fuerza, asfixiándole. Kylo llevó su mano entubada a su cuello, intentando quitarse aquello de allí. Boqueó, tosió, y Hux forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose superior ante Kylo, quién había sido un titán para él y ahora le veía como un miserable insecto. Y solo tenía que pisotearle una vez más…

Pero el moreno usó su cuerpo, empujando la camilla contra Hux, librándose un segundo de su fuerza. Y jaló con fuerza varios cables, deseando desconectar el que indicaba sus pulsaciones, dando la alarma de una parada de miocardio a todo el hospital. Y Hux volvió a intentarlo, volvió a tironear del tubo, haciendo que Kylo se venciera sobre su pecho. Hux tiraba hacia los lados, viendo en primer plano cómo Kylo empezaba a tornarse rojo, cómo tosía, cómo convulsionaba y cómo luchaba desesperadamente por una bocanada de aire. No tardaron las enfermeras y enfermeros en golpear la puerta de su habitación, gritando. Desesperados. Aporreándola. Kylo abrió los ojos un último segundo, observando hacia la puerta y fantaseando con empezar a verlo todo negro hasta que se desconectara de su cuerpo igual que había hecho con la máquina.

-Esto…- Gruñó Hux, tirando de él.- Me duele más a mí que a ti, Ren… Eras alguien impecable…- Gruñó, jalando de los cables.- Pero jamás terminabas un trabajo, era yo quien hacía el trabajo sucio.- Apretó más y los golpes iban creciendo. Tanto que les ensordecieron, impidiendo que escucharan de fondo las sirenas de policía.- Yo por suerte, lo termino siempre.

. 

 

Rey había perdido los nervios por completo, se había lanzado contra todos los guardias cuando le dijeron que debía quedarse en la comisaría. Ni de coña iba a quedarse ahí, sola, mordiéndose las uñas, esperando a que le trajeran la noticia de que Kylo estaba muerto. Incluso podían añadir ya el morder a un agente a su lista de delitos contra la autoridad. Pero no le preocupaba, eso no. Y hasta que no consiguió que se la llevaran en el coche, no paró de dar patadas y de removerse como una lagartija. Ni reducida contra el suelo había parado. Parecía que tenía la rabia.

Lo que tenía era un miedo que podía con ella. Un miedo que podía más que ella.

Y sus ahora ex –compañeros habían cerrado las puertas del coche con verdadera intención de que ella se quedara dentro. Ni en los sueños más húmedos de un agente iba a pasar eso. Y menos aun, aparcada frente a la puerta del hospital. Obi-Wan no había logrado retenerla nunca en el coche. Recordaba perfectamente cómo lograba escaparse de allí, en cada barrio que pisaban. “Quédate aquí, no te muevas, vuelvo enseguida. Rae, en serio, no quiero salir a buscarte otra vez. Quédate”. Y, en cuanto se daba la vuelta, estaba saliendo por la puerta, corriendo tanto como sus piernas desgarbadas le permitieran.

Esa situación era como un deja-vú. De nuevo, esposada a la puerta del coche. Y ellos no tenían ni idea, pero sería capaz de llevarse la puerta arrastras. Para suerte de todos, no fue necesario. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante, tanto como su brazo esposado le permitió. Y casi pudo llegar a la guantera. Un poco más. Un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Tironeó de las esposas, haciéndose daño, verdadero daño en la muñeca al tiempo que oía crujir la puerta. Un poco más. Gruñó entre dientes, por el dolor y el esfuerzo. Y sus dedos rozaron la guantera, abriéndose con un pequeño tirón y a punto de dejar caer un arma de repuesto y las llaves al suelo.

No tardó ni dos segundos en liberarse y correr, adentrándose en el hospital. Cuando llegó a la planta en la que estaba Kylo, nadie se fijó en ella. El revuelo era multitudinario. Leia se cubría la cara. Los guardias la protegían. Los enfermeros corrían de acá para allá. Un agente de la JEDI trataba de echar la puerta abajo. Se oían gritos. Sus compañeros gritando órdenes cuando nadie al otro lado de la puerta obedecería nunca.

No se lo pensó, como nada de lo que estaba haciendo en lo que llevaba de día. Actuaba por instinto, con el piloto automático puesto. Y tal cual, abrió la puerta de otro paciente, que la miró anonadado cuando la vio entrar. Tampoco se molestó en responder a sus preguntas balbuceantes, ni las registraba realmente. Sólo fue directa al aseo de la habitación, se subió al lavabo y desapareció por el conducto de ventilación, gateando hasta que llegó al que debía ser el aseo de la habitación de Kylo, y dándole una patada a la trampilla para poder descolgarse y abrir la puerta con el blaster oficial en alto, apuntando al gamorreano que atrancaba la puerta, pero sin apartar la vista del verdadero peligro, Hux.

-¡Suéltale! – Le ordenó, sabiendo que, como mínimo, se reiría de ella.

-¿Qué clase de serie policiaca se ha creído que es esto, Agente Kenobi? – Apretó aun más la vía entre sus nudillos y Kylo jadeó por un poco de aire que no entraría en sus pulmones. Le vio parpadear en su dirección antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. - ¿Has visto eso, Kylo? Ha venido a salvarte. – Y Rey vio la primera convulsión sucederse en el pecho de Kylo. No, no, no, no. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Hux, voy a disparar a tu chico, y lo sabes. – Desvió un instante la mirada hacia el gamorreano, impasible contra la puerta. – Sabes que en el momento en el que lo haga, esa puerta se va a venir abajo. Por eso no ha venido a por mí y me estás dejando hablar. – Volvió a mirar hacia él, cogiendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo a Kylo se le escapaba la vida ahí mismo. – Dime qué es más importante, ¿Kylo o tu imperio? – Otra convulsión. Kylo no sobreviviría a la tercera. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible resistir tanto. – Escapa, gobierna tu imperio. Kylo no se interpondrá jamás en tu recorrido.

-Kylo será la razón de mi caída y no voy a permitirlo. – Un giro de sus muñecas y apretó aun más la vía en torno al cuello de Kylo. – Sabes tan bien como yo que puedo liderar desde cualquier prisión. Ninguna celda será un impedimento para que se cumplan mis órdenes. – Rey usó su formas contra él, carcajeándose secamente ahí mismo.

-Todos sabemos que no eres carne de cañón para sobrevivir en los bajos fondos. Estás hecho para liderar y comandar, Hux. No para codearte con tus subordinados. – Eso pareció llamar su atención, como si hubiera dado en el clavo. Volvió a mirar hacia el gamorreano, sólo un segundo. – Hux, te estás quedando sin tiempo. Tu vida por la suya. – Volvió la mirada hacia él. - Tanto él como yo ya estamos condenados, no vamos a ser un obstáculo. – Liberó el seguro del gatillo. – Te cubro. Saldrás en la habitación de al lado, una que nadie está atendiendo porque toda la atención está en esta puerta. A la izquierda, junto a la máquina expendedora, tienes la salida de emergencias. –Bajó la mirada hacia Kylo, rápido. Empezaba a abandonar el color rojo en la piel por el azul. - Nadie cubre nunca la entrada de Urgencias por razones obvias.

Entonces, Hux hizo un movimiento rápido con sus manos enguantadas, atando un nudo en torno al cuello de Kylo antes de dirigirse hacia la escapatoria que le ofrecía una traidora. Rey disparó al gamorreano mientras corría hacia la camilla. Una bala en el hombro, otra en las rodillas. Cayó y con él, la puerta, al tiempo que ella intentaba desatar el nudo en la vía que apresaba a Kylo, con los dedos temblorosos.

 

-Kylo. – Le reclamó, posando la mano en su mejilla, sin ver pero siendo consciente de cómo la mitad de su departamento entraba en la habitación. – Kylo, por favor, otra vez no. – Los agentes apresaron al gamorreano, mientras registraban la habitación y llegaban a la trampilla abierta. Un ladrillo más en una condena que a Rey ya no podía importarle menos. – Kylo. – Le sostuvo la cabeza contra el pecho. – Por favor. – Y entonces, volvió a respirar. Una bocanada de aire que le hizo a ella darse cuenta de que también lo había contenido en el pecho.

 Se habría quedado sin respirar si él no lo hubiera hecho.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron, centrándose en ella como si fuera el único punto visible en la niebla. Y una parte de Rey no pudo evitar empezar a creer que Kylo la podía perdonar, que lo que había dicho en el puente no era sólo la despedida de un moribundo, que quizás no estaba todo perdido. Luego le vio mover los labios. Trataba de decirle algo pero el daño en la garganta impedía que saliera ningún sonido de él. Así que se inclinó para poder escuchar el susurro.

-Deberías haberme dejado morir, otra vez. – Rey sintió que ahora era a ella a quien se le quedaba el aire en el pecho, mirándole a los ojos sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando. -Eres cruel, Raelene.

Ahí estaba el golpe. Lo que estaba pasando es que la había soltado y ella se había quedado en caída libre. Y había impactado tan fuerte que se había quedado sin aire. Y si el cielo hubiera sido gris, se habría sentido enterrada. Sus palabras. Y la afirmación de que le había mentido hasta en el nombre. Todo le pesó de golpe y Rey no pudo contener una lágrima, resbalando por su mejilla mientras se apartaba de él, sin dejar de sostenerle.

Apresaron al gamorreano, sacándole de allí mientras el personal médico apartaba a Rey, arrancándola de su lado como si fuera un hierbajo. Y el personal médico se llevó a Kylo otra vez, una más, a observación. Dejando a Rey de pie, sola y desolada.

Avanzó por el hospital como si fuera un fantasma, llegando hasta la sala de espera, viendo cómo todo el equipo policial pasaba de ella. Habían capturado a un gamorreano pero se les había escapado la mano ejecutora de todo aquello. Por culpa de ella, le había dejado escapar. De hecho, le había señalado la salida… Sólo por salvarle. Y Kylo le había soltado esas palabras que se grabaron a fuego en su corazón, como si lo estuvieran marcando con un hierro al rojo vivo. Y hubiera seguido avanzando de no ser por aquella voz, aquel tono…

-¡Raelene!- Rey se detuvo y giró lentamente para encarar a Antilles, quien se dirigía hacia ella con el paso apurado.- ¿Dónde se cree que va?

-A la sala de esper…- Pero Antilles no dejó que terminara.

-¡¿Por qué ha intervenido!?- Gritó su superior allí, en el pasillo de un hospital. Importunando el descanso de los enfermos si es que todo el ajetreo que había causado el tema de Kylo no fuera suficiente ya.- ¡¿Qué narices cree que está haciendo, Raelene?! ¡Es usted una…!

-¡Ya es suficiente, Antilles!- La voz de Leia frenó de golpe el discurso de su superior. La mujer se acercó a ambos doblegando un pañuelo granate que no tardó en guardar en su bolsillo. Granate… Otra vez aquella maldita reafirmación de que Kylo y Leia era parientes que sacó a Rey una sonrisa suave.- Ya es suficiente de todo este circo…- Sorbió y alzó la vista al techo.- Casi matan a la pieza clave de toda esta investigación. Prefiero que su agente se haya arriesgado y que reciba otra sanción por ello a quedarme sin pruebas, testigos y testimonios centrales para su resolución.- Rey no pudo evitar torcer el gesto ante lo que estaba empezando a pensar. Parecía que Leia solamente veía un interés profesional en su hijo, ni más ni menos.- El gamorreano acaba de confesar que ha venido aquí bajo las órdenes de Armitage Hux.

-Armitage…- Habló Rey, llamando la atención de ambos.- quiere deshacerse de Kylo porque teme perder todo lo que la Primera Orden ha logrado.

Antilles fue a agregar algo pero entonces recibió una llamada. A diferencia de la anterior, esta sí le obligó a retirarse. Rey observó a su superior enfilar por el pasillo.

-¿Estás segura de que mi hijo colaborará con todo esto?- Rey viró los ojos hacia la General, quien observaba a Antilles como si le costara enfocar los ojos en la chica. Rey desvió ahora sus ojos y tomó aire.

-Kylo colaborará… Pero… -Leia viró los ojos a ella, quien parecía estar debatiéndose en algo importante. Confesar o no la condición que Kylo pediría… y finalmente soltó el aire mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Escúcheme, General Organa, Kylo no es el principal objetivo. Kylo sólo era un mandado más, no merece la pena máxima que vaya a imponérsele.- Leia mantuvo silencio.- Sólo quiere que le dejen tranquilo…

-Su abogado está de camino.- Confesó Leia mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil.- No se marche a ningún lado, Rey.- Le indicó un asiento libre.- Quédese ahí y aguarde.

 

Y pasó el tiempo, las horas… Y Rey aguantó ahí, sentada. Viendo pasar la camilla de Kylo de regreso a su habitación. Luego alguien que intuyó que sería su abogado… Y luego un par de horas más y Rey no cabía en su persona, nerviosa. El abogado salió por la puerta de su habitación, cerrando un maletín y marchándose con una cara amarga… Kylo le habría mandado a la mierda, posiblemente. Querría terminar con todo eso cuanto antes, lo más probable.

Y entonces vio a Leia y a Antilles adentrarse en su habitación pero la General se detuvo, observándola y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que entrara y Rey se apuró en levantarse y entrar allí, encontrándole como si aguantar le costara más que cualquier esfuerzo.

 Cerraron la puerta y Antilles sacó una grabadora que dejó grabando la conversación tras situarla encima de la mesita. Kylo no perdía detalle de nada, siguiéndolo todo con los ojos y con aquella mueca de desprecio puro. Miró a Antilles, luego a Rey y luego a Leia, a quien desvió el contacto rápidamente. Y esperó.

Antilles se acomodó y se adelantó un poco, intentando crear un ambiente cercano, uno falso.

 

-¿Sabes?- Empezó, captando la atención de Kylo.- Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando echarte el guante, de verdad que sí…- Suspiró.- Y ahora resulta que…- Hizo un leve aspaviento con las manos.- No eres quien todos creíamos que eras.- Kylo arqueó una ceja y miró a Rey, quien bajó los ojos.

-Al grano…- Habló ronco, tosiendo al final sin poder contenerlo.- No hace falta que conmigo dé tantas vueltas. No tengo la piel tan fina.

-¿Tiene pruebas que demuestren su inocencia?

-¿Inocencia?- Rió. Pero, antes de soltar la burrada acerca de sí mismo que tenía pensado soltar, prefirió ahorrárselo. Ansiaba la libertad, la soledad… El destierro.- ¿Puedo demostrar mi inocencia? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De una reducción de condena?- Antilles se adelantó, apagando la grabadora y rebobinando la cinta para grabar encima.

-¿A caso va a negociar su condena, Ren?- Kylo rió por la nariz.

-Tengo datos que desmantelarían toda una jodida organización de venta de armas intergaláctica…- Y desvió la mirada, Hux se le presentaba en sus pensamientos. Y Kylo no podía más, no podía aguantarlo más ni seguir protegiendo a gente que había intentado matarle. Tomó aire y alzó la vista.- Tengo pruebas audiovisuales, contratos, discos duros llenos hasta arriba de datos, contabilidad, un cabeza de alfiler que gestiona todo esto ahora que el Líder Supremo Snoke ya no gobierna…- Kylo suspiró pesadamente.- Voy a darle todo eso y más ¿Y me está proponiendo únicamente una reducción de condena? ¿Sabe lo que eso significaría?- Volvió a toser. Estaba hablando demasiado para todo o que le habían hecho en el cuello aquellos tubos con los que Hux intentó matarle. Tosió, tosió otra vez y se aclaró la garganta.- Quiero el exilio. Quiero el destierro. Y si no sois capaces de darme eso, matadme ya antes de que lo hagan en la prisión.

-No le he propuesto una reducción de condena.- Kylo suspiró y Antilles analizó todo en su cabeza y suspiró.- ¿Qué tiene para ofrecer? ¿Dispone de todo lo que ha citado?- Kylo asintió.- ¿Dónde?

-En mi piso.- Antilles rió.

-Lo hemos registrado.

-Dudo que hayan buscado bien.- Antilles torció el labio.- En el estudio, bajo la alfombra. Ahí tienen todo lo que necesitan…- Antilles sacó su teléfono mientras salía de aquella habitación, realizando una llamada al escuadrón que tenía registrando la casa sin novedades aparentes.

La tensión creció en la habitación. Y Kylo viró hacia su madre pero volvió a desviar el contacto, clavando los ojos en las sábanas blancas.

-No fui yo quien… Mató a Han.- susurró. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte de Leia. Al menos los segundos se hicieron tan largos que Kylo creyó que eso sería todo lo que conseguiría de ella. Y casi se daba por agradecido, aunque no sabía en qué medida era mejor ese silencio que una bofetada.

-En ese caso,… - Empezó la mujer haciendo que Kylo se atreviera a mirarla. – En ese caso, los dos tendríamos mucho por lo que responder. – Y ahí fue cuando Kylo se quedó sin una contestación posible.

Entonces, Antilles se giró hacia ellos, cruzando la mirada directamente con la General y dando un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. Lo tenían. Tenían el material en sus manos. Lo tenían todo para esclarecer el caso y Rey juraría que las sienes de Leia eran más plateadas que ayer. Pues si todo lo que ella y Kylo habían asegurado era cierto, también cargaría con su parte de culpa por haber creído a su hijo culpable incluso cuando aún no había cometido crimen alguno.

Rey dejó caer las manos sobre las sábanas de la camilla, acercándose, queriendo su tiempo con él, aunque sólo fuera un momento, aunque sólo fuera para poder asegurarle que haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para darle a todo esto el final que le había prometido. Pero justo cuando fue a dar un paso más, Antilles apresó sus muñecas a la espalda, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

-¡No! – Se quejó mientras echaba todo su cuerpo hacia delante. Le daba igual si ahora la trataban como a una criminal más. No sabía en qué punto de su vida había dejado de ser una delincuente o si solo había sido una faceta que había recubierto por el bien de quien la quiso como una hija. No le importaba ahora. No le importaba su imagen, ni su reputación. – Por favor, déjeme hablar con él. – Giró el cuello para dar con el rostro severo de su jefe. – Sólo cinco minutos.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? - ¿Era una pregunta retórica? – Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí sino seguir esposada en el coche patrulla aparcado en la calle.

-Dame dos minutos. – Se retorció como una lagartija de arena, sin que le supusiera en absoluto una vergüenza su comportamiento desesperado ante Kylo o hacia la General.  - ¡Un minuto! – gritó, tratando de negociarlo. Antilles dio un fuerte tirón de sus brazos, empujándola contra la pared.

\- No me obligues a llamar refuerzos para que vuelvan a reducirte, Raelene. – Rey cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la misma con la que apretaba la mandíbula para no pegarle un mordisco y hacer que la soltara. Su desesperación por volver a disculparse con Kylo no iba a hacer que este consiguiera el exilio más rápido. Asintió, raspándose la mejilla contra la pintura de la pared y su jefe volvió a tirar de ella, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación sin miramientos. Y sin un último vistazo.

Con cada paso que daba alejándose de él, más sentía que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Ni siquiera ejerció más resistencia y pasó de parecer un rancor rabioso a un espectro de la mujer que había sido cuando aún quedaban tres plantas para llegar al coche. Era como si su corazón se estirara, tratando de llegar hasta él y se estuviera resquebrajando, incapaz de saber si quería permanecer con ella o con Kylo.

Y es que ni siquiera lo había visto venir, ni lo había sentido, demasiado ciega. Pero sólo ahora que se rompía, podía ver el vínculo que se había creado entre ellos sin querer. Ahora que lo quería, sólo podía oír un millar de cristales rompiéndose en sus oídos, todo el rato. Ni siquiera sintió nada cuando fue arrojada de nuevo al asiento trasero del coche.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, un revuelo general lo cubría todo, pero Rey ni siquiera miró. Bien porque parecía lo habitual en esos días desde que tenían a Kylo, o bien porque ella no era la misma desde que le había perdido. Porque ahora empezaba a verlo. Y si había una sola cosa peor que enfrentarse al desamor, Rey estaba descubriendo que era vivirlo justo en el momento en el que te das cuenta de que estás enamorada. Sin opciones, sin remisión, un golpe brutal. Con suerte, quizás fuera una fractura limpia.

Entonces, mientras la llevaban casi en volandas hacia algún que otro despacho, o a la sala de interrogatorios, o quizás a un calabozo hasta que decidieran qué hacer con ella, sus ojos dieron con la figura de un hombre que reconocía, daba igual cuanto se peinara las greñas, se mesara la barba y se cambiara los harapos por… otros más limpios. Luke, sentado al lado del abogado que había visto salir de la habitación de Kylo.

-Luke… - No fue más que un susurro, pero sus miradas se cruzaron. - ¡Luke! – Volvió a tironear de sus brazos por liberarse del agarre y poder llegar hasta él. Sólo consiguió que la agarraran con más fuerza. Eso iba a dejar moratón. - ¡Luke! ¡Cuéntales todo! ¡Todo! – La empujaron por los pasillos, haciéndola perder el contacto visual. Pero no la habían amordazado. - ¡Kylo no merece morir! – Gritó por encima de ellos, esperando que Luke no sufriera ningún principio de sordera. – ¡Lo prometiste!

El abogado se giró hacia él, consternado.

-¿A qué se refiere, Skywalker? –Este siguió mirando hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido. - ¿Quién es ella?

-Quiere decir exactamente lo que ha oído, contarlo todo, y contar la verdad. – Se giró de nuevo hacia los papeles de confidencialidad que había estado leyendo antes de firmar. – Esa chica está intentando revertir el daño que se ha hecho toda mi familia, aunque repercuta sobre sí misma.

-Me has dicho que es imprescindible para la defensa. – Le acusó.

-Lo es. –Dijo, cogiendo la pluma para firmar lo que correspondía.

-Lo que veo es que no es imparcial.

-Nadie lo es. – Luke, quitándose las gafas para ver de cerca y sostenerle la mirada. – Ni siquiera usted. ¿O acaso no cobra usted por horas?

-¿Interrumpo algo? – Apareció Antilles ante ellos, sentándose en la silla tras su escritorio.

-¿Importaría? – Respondió Luke con sequedad.

-Veo que se te enrarecido el humor, Luke… - Dijo una voz femenina y familiar a sus espaldas. Se giró y fue como ver una aparición.

-Leia…  - Una sola comisura se alzó triste y pesada en la cara de su hermana. - Leia… Han pasado tantas, tantas cosas… -Luke se levantó, acercándose a ella pero frenándose a tiempo, recordando dónde se encontraban.- Y necesito contarte tanto que… no sé por dónde empezar.- Y Leia se acercó a Luke, peinándole aquellos pelos grises que no recordaba haber visto en él la última vez que se vieron. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras le miraba, reconociéndole bajo aquella máscara construida por el paso del tiempo.

…

 

Kylo estaba tumbado en la cama del hospital, mecido por el pitido de las máquinas y el runrún constante de aquel aparato que marcaba sus pulsaciones. Debido al forcejeo se le habían saltado varios puntos de las heridas de bala y, por si fuera poco con eso, Hux había estado a punto de romperle la tráquea. Aquello era peor que un dolor de garganta en invierno, superaba incluso las anginas que había podido padecer a lo largo de su vida. 

Había visto que Hux había desplazado toda su amistad, corrompido por el poder y el dolor de ver a un socio fallarle. No esperaba jamás que Hux fuera capaz de matarle… Pero lo había hecho, dos veces en un mismo día. Y estaba dolido.

Su vida se había desmoronado pues, pese a estar trabajando para Snoke mantenía el cine. Viviendo en una realidad ficticia donde podía jugar a ser el dueño de unas salas de cine mientras que, por la noche, darle una paliza a alguien le devolvía a su realidad como si cada golpe se lo atestara a él mismo.

Ya era bien entrada la noche, lo supo cuando los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada a su habitación hicieron un cambio de guardia por otros dos más. No les veía pero les escuchaba desde la habitación. Y le entraron ganas de llorar cuando condujo los ojos hacia la puerta, recorriendo en aquel momento toda la sala y encontrándola vacía, solitaria.

Aspiró con fuerza, intentando ahogar sus lágrimas y entonces escuchó atento. Los guardias se pusieron firmes tras dar un pisotón ¿Aquello era necesario en un hospital? Su cabeza no tuvo tiempo para responderse a sí misma con sarcasmo. La puerta se abrió y Kylo se petrificó cuando vio entrar a Leia… Junto a Luke. Se incorporó en la cama por impulso, observándoles con los ojos abiertos, como si aquello que se le presentaba fuera una alucinación… Pero en el momento en que Leia le sostuvo la mano supo que no había alucinado, que todo era real. Y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos cuando los condujo de nuevo hacia ella.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro larga y tendidamente, sin prisas, tomándose todo el tiempo que Snoke les había quitado. Y Leia peinó su cabello con la mano.

-Llevo toda una vida pensando que… Pensando que…- Y no podía hablar, Leia apartó aquella coraza profesional con la que le había tratado desde que se habían reencontrado. Y Kylo lo notó de lleno. No estaba viendo a la General Organa, estaba viendo a su madre.- Pensando erróneamente acerca de ti…- Kylo no perdía detalle de su madre, dejándose hacer pero de nuevo aquel terror sobre sus cicatrices apareció y rehuyó el contacto cuando notó la mano de Leia pasar por su nuca, descendiendo hacia la herida del cuello.- He visto el vídeo, Ben…- Kylo apretó la mandíbula, intentando contener las lágrimas.- He visto el vídeo de la noche en la que Snoke mató a tu padre a través de ti.- Y Leia terminó la frase hipando y desviando el contacto.

Y para sorpresa de la General, Kylo acercó a su madre con la mano que mantenía entubada y conectada a las máquinas, apoyando la cabeza de Leia en su pecho quien se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Luke sonrió de medio lado, contento, feliz, por primera  vez en mucho tiempo… Pero recordó que la tormenta todavía no había cesado. Carraspeó su garganta, acercándose a la camilla de Kylo, llamando la atención de él como la de su madre.

-Hux sigue suelto, en paradero desconocido.- Leia se apartó de Kylo, tomando asiento a su lado mientras él observaba a Luke.- No le encuentran en la hacienda de Snoke, no le encuentran en el cine, no le encuentran en ninguna parte…- Y Kylo bajó los ojos, pensando. Luke apoyó la mano en la sábana, sobre una de las piernas de Kylo, llamando su atención y haciendo que el chico alzara la vista.- ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?- Y él tomó aire, cerrando los ojos y descansando sobre la cama, en silencio.

-No, ni idea. – Negó con la cabeza, para reforzar la idea. Aunque, en realidad, no fuera así ni de lejos. Había dos planetas en los que podía pedir asilo, Mandalore o Darthomir. En el primero, no se lo concederían. Hux estaba demasiado lejos de sus intereses y era un riesgo que jamás correrían, no por él. Sin duda, por Rey, pero no por Hux. Sin embargo, en Darthomir incluso podría hacerse más poderoso. ¿Qué hay mejor que una sociedad guerrera para un imperio fundado por y para la guerra?

-¿Estás seguro?- La mano de Leia, suave como la recordaba cuando era pequeño, recubrió la suya y se vio obligado a bajar la mirada cuando sus ojos le enfrentaron. Su madre siempre, siempre le pillaba las mentiras. - ¿Ben?

 

Y Kylo bajó los hombros con cierta derrota, soltando un suspiro y entregando definitivamente a quien una vez fue su amigo. Su único amigo en una vorágine infernal. Pero era eso o perder para siempre la oportunidad de que la Galaxia entera le olvidara.

 

 


	25. Vuelta de tuerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months past the last chapter and now, Rey breaks a promise again. Will Kylo be able to even say a word to her? Will he be able to swallow the truth that Rey spit on him? Will they face the consequences?

CAPÍTULO 25. VUELTA DE TUERCA.

 

-Enhorabuena, ahora esta ruina es suya. – Le dijo aquel grandullón dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi la tira de bruces contra la arena.

Sin embargo, ella sólo podía mirar a los papeles que ya tenía en sus manos, con su firma. Ahora ese cine era suyo. No era el cine en el que había estado trabajando, ni tenía su magnificencia.  De hecho, estaba cubierto de polvo, parecía un lugar abandonado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Casi tanto como el que llevaba Rey sin pisar Jakku. Y al final se había visto volviendo.

Se apartó el pañuelo que protegía su cara del calor y la arena en cuanto entró por la puerta, al resguardo de las condiciones de aquel lugar infame y suyo. Llevaba tres larguísimos meses limpiando aquel sitio de manera incansable, vendiendo como chatarra las cosas que ya no valían y sustituyéndolas por los pequeños tesoros que había logrado recuperar del Stellar Eclipse. Salvando pedacitos de su vida anterior, para que esta nueva tuviera alguna oportunidad de funcionar o, como mínimo, hacerle creer que así sería.

Si había aguantado tres meses, dos semanas y cuatro días sin echarse a llorar de rodillas ni siquiera por la noche, había sido única y exclusivamente porque estaba tan cansada después de un trabajo físico tan agotador por recuperar aquel cine olvidado que simplemente caía rendida sobre cualquier superficie sobre la que pudiera relajar la espalda y cerrar los ojos. Pero hoy sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, y con miedo de seguir rompiéndose sin remedio, una y otra vez, como todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que había luchado por rescatar una película más de un alijo inmenso.

La JEDI se había quedado con todo, como venía a ser lo propio. Se quedaron con el cine y todo lo que en él había, obviamente. Tanto las armas, como las películas. Pero estas se demostraron inútiles demasiado pronto, y ocupaban demasiado espacio. Salían a subasta. Y Rey, como ex–agente, compró todos los paquetes que pudo. Todos, sin perderse ni uno, sin importar cuánto costaran. Y hubo bloques realmente caros. Al parecer, para los entendidos del cine, Kylo había adquirido maravillas sin precedentes propias de las galerías de coleccionistas. Y Rey sonreía ligeramente cada vez que pensaba en cómo se morderían las uñas si supieran que ahora duermen en un cine en ninguna parte.

Ciertamente, el salario de un Agente de la JEDI no es muy alto. Pero ella había sido siempre una niña de la calle, no sabía gastar lo que ganaba, no lo había necesitado. Sus gastos durante el servicio a duras penas había llegado al cuarto de lo que ganaba y eso le había dejado unos ahorros bastante amplios que ahora tiritaban. No le importaba. Todo pago era pequeño si podía restaurar el daño infligido.

Pero no sólo habían sido las películas, también había luchado por esos proyectores que tanta guerra le habían dado. La única diferencia es que ahora tenía unas cuantas salas más. Y que en lugar de azulejos de mármol blanco cubiertos con alfombras de terciopelo rojo, había… pues… Sólo suelo. Quizá a Kylo le gustara aquello. O quizá no lo aceptara nunca. Pero ella tenía que intentarlo. Y el único modo que se le había ocurrido había sido ese, devolverle su bien más preciado antes de que llegara ella y lo jodiera todo.

Y sabía que lo había jodido. Le había visto la cara durante el juicio cuando se decretó que su condena sería el exilio. Vio su alivio, como si fuera gratificante la sola idea de morirse solo. Porque había tenido más que suficiente con el trato recibido por todos. Simplemente quería dejar de lidiar con todo el mundo, no quería ver la compasión y la culpa en el rostro de su madre, no quería ver lástima alguna en los ojos de Luke. No quería ver una mirada suplicante en ella, ya no, así no. No quería responder más preguntas, no quería hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad que deberían haber tomado los demás y que siempre cargó él sobre sus hombros. No quería dar explicaciones. Estaba harto y agotado. Y quería llorar su traición y su dolor en soledad. Tenían que darle eso. Como mínimo, eso. Y que nadie, nunca, supiera cuál era su destino de exiliado.

En esos meses de trabajo tenaz y persistente, había sabido gracias a la correspondencia que mantenía con Leia que Hux había sido encontrado en Darthomir, alimentando una guerra civil. La lista de sus cargos era sempiterna pero, para cuando llegó el día de su juicio, Kylo ya estaba seguro en algún lugar muy lejos de allí.

Rey lanzó un vistazo de nuevo a aquel cine. Sabía que había visto algún cine así, parecido, en alguna película antigua. Y esperó que Kylo no se tomara aquello como una traición más, pero ella había logrado dar con él. Se mordió el pulgar mientras se guardaba las escrituras en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y arrancó el vehículo.

Condujo aquel trasto, saliendo de Jakku, yendo lejos, muy lejos… Tanto como su contacto fiel en la JEDI, Dameron, le había indicado que podría encontrarle. Y se había informado bien de aquella pequeña aldea, perdida en los confines del borde medio… Cuando llegó lo notó por el cambio drástico en el clima, justo cuando bajó la ventanilla para poder coger el tiquete que le abriría la valla de la autopista, entrando en la carretera que la llevaría directamente a la periferia de Naboo, adentrándose en los pantanos y el bosque profundo.

Un calor húmedo que se le hacía malditamente insoportable. Subió la ventanilla a toda velocidad, regresando los ojos al proyector holográfico que le indicaba la ruta a seguir por aquella carretera temblorosa.

Sentía el corazón en un puño, y apenas podía respirar. Era como si sus pulmones se llenaran a un tercio de su capacidad con cada inhalación, sin llegar a complacerla jamás y, para colmo, el clima no ayudaba una condenada mierda de Bantha.

Su mano se condujo por inercia al reproductor de música, intentando bajar el volumen y entonces fue consciente de que en ningún momento en todo el viaje había puesto canción alguna, que no había nada físico a lo que bajar la voz… Y pese a ello seguía notándolo, esa incomodidad, ese ruido en silencio que te altera, que molesta, que te enturbia pero no sabes distinguir de donde viene… Hasta que prestas atención.

Rey respiró profundamente, viendo cómo la casa que Poe le había indicado que encontraría empezaba a alzarse al final de la carretera. Y tragó saliva una vez más, aproximándose, sintiendo que el final estaba cerca… Y que podría pasar cualquier cosa. Cualquier maldita cosa… Y algo le decía que no sucedería nada de lo que esperaba.

Detuvo el coche frente al caminito de tierra que conectaba la carretera con el porche de la casa, y se quedó un momento en el interior del auto, pensando. Removiéndose y sacando de su bolsillo trasero dos entradas para un reestreno que Rey había conseguido en los cines de aquella ciudad aislada. Tuvo varias películas que elegir… Hasta que vio aquella en el programa. Y supo que sería la adecuada.

…

 

Había dejado de contar los días a la cuarta semana de estar allí. Los números no hacían más que agobiarle y, además, pensó que era inútil saber el día en el que vivía. Era condenadamente inútil puesto que no importaba. Había dejado de ser relevante cuántos días habían pasado desde todo aquello pues no había nada que esperar, nada que le fuera a llegar más que la muerte… Y aquello no se preveía contando los días pasados sino sentándose y observando el cielo día tras día, esperando, recapacitando. Y pensando.

Se había montado una pequeña sala de cine con un proyector que había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano en la ciudad más cercana a su vivienda. Luego había atado una sábana al techo, pegándola a la pared, y ya lo tenía. Era como un refugio abierto. Y cada tanto bajaba a la ciudad a por más cintas y películas.

Ya había aceptado que había perdido toda su colección, que habría películas que sólo podría revisionar en su cabeza y es que ya, a estas alturas, tampoco podía hacer nada más. Lo había perdido todo y se sentía como un fantasma que estaba esperando a que el olvido le arrancara del plano terrenal para hacerse uno con la Fuerza, si es que la Fuerza se hacía una con él. Tampoco era su preocupación máxima…

No, desde luego no era esa. A menudo, aquello que nos salva se convierte en nuestra condena. No podemos maldecir a quien nos puso la pistola en la sien. Según en qué circunstancias, salvar la vida es más despiadado que matar. Y no había noche en la que se acostara sin pensar en ella, sin divagar en cuanto la echaba de menos. Y se consolaba con la idea de ella rehaciendo su vida, aunque le quemara por dentro como el fuego de Mustafar.

La noche anterior se había quedado despierto, rememorándola. Pasando la mano por su cuello imitando la calidez con la que Rey lo hacía. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de preguntarse si aquello era sano para su cabeza o no, pues era inútil. No había estado bien psicológicamente desde que aquel chisme se incrustó en su cabeza. Mucho menos después del efecto de ella en él.

Iba a levantarse de la cama hasta que una idea nueva apareció en su cabeza: ¿Para qué?

Y se dio la razón, dando la vuelta y quedando de lado frente a la pared, notando que hoy la piedra que llevaba en el pecho pesaba más que ningún otro día… Y entonces… Entonces…

Se levantó como un resorte, quedándose sentado en la cama, escuchando con atención. Cuando se vive rodeado de silencio, todo ruido que lo perturbe suena como un estruendo. Aquellas pisaditas en la gravilla de piedra… Aquella forma de subir las escaleras… Y luego cuatro golpes con los nudillos en la puerta.

-¿Kylo…?

No.

Se quedó sentado, girando en dirección hacia la puerta, mirándola aterrorizado. No podía ser. Ojalá delirara, ojalá fuera un delirio porque no quería que aquello se hiciera realidad. Cuatro toques más, insistiendo.

-¿Kylo…? Soy… yo.

Joder ¡Claro que era ella! ¡¿Quién coño iba a ser si no!? ¡Solo Rey era tan, tan jodidamente desobediente! Sólo Rey sería capaz de hacer lo que le saliera de las narices aunque le trajera consecuencias.

-Sé que soy la última persona a la que quieres ver pero…- Escuchó su manita deslizándose por la madera de la puerta.- Joder, Ben… Te lo he quitado todo sin querer.- Él se quedó sentado, evitando levantarse, evitando hablar, evitando nada. Si se levantaba las piernas iban a fallarle. Si hablaba, iba a hacerlo su voz temblorosa e incoherente. Y optó por escuchar.- Quería haber hablado contigo… Porque no quiero que sigas pensando que todo fue mentira. Porque no todo fue mentira, Ben…- Kylo bajó los ojos, evitando taparse las orejas. Una parte de él quería escuchar. La otra no, la otra le gritaba que se tapara las orejas o que asustara a la chica para que se callara porque era más fácil vivir sin saberlo. Pero la balanza siempre se inclina por una opción.- Me abandonaron cuando era pequeña… Eso era verdad. Y viví en Jakku hasta que me adoptó el mejor agente infiltrado de toda la JEDI, Obi-Wan Kenobi.- Kylo se relamió, aguantando. Escuchando.- Y poco a poco pues… Me desarrollé. Dejé de ser Rey para ser Raelene. Y terminé siendo policía cuando decidí que la reparación quizá no me daba para comer. Y…- Tragó saliva.- No… no he visto “2001: Odisea en el Hiperespacio”…- Kylo rió nasalmente con ironía, intentando que no se le escuchara mucho.- No… No me gustaba el cine hasta que te conocí, Ben. Ni el cine ni tantas otras cosas… Y jamás esperé llegar a donde llegamos…- La voz se le quebró mientras Kylo seguía sin inmutarse al otro lado. Rey sorbió.- Quiero devolvértelo todo, o una parte… Joder, Ben… -Se detuvo un momento, hipando y empezando a sentir el llanto. Y entonces escuchó el crujir de las rodillas de Rey al agacharse para poder deslizar un papelito por debajo de la puerta.- Quiero que nos veamos, o que me dejes explicarme… Hoy a las once hay una sesión en el cine Comercio, un reestreno.- Kylo se quedó callado, esperando.- Braindroid…

Oh, no, pensó Kylo, eso sí que no. Sus recuerdos impolutos no. Apenas tenía recuerdos que, aunque sólo fuera por lo genuino de la reacción, él supiera que eran de verdad. Pero no podía más, no podía. No podía soportarlo ni un segundo más, no podía seguir jugando con él. Cruzó la sala como una exhalación y abrió la puerta de golpe, viéndola alzarse ante él, con la sorpresa y la incredulidad en esos ojos enormes. Y todos los movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos. Él cerniéndose más feroz que nunca sobre ella y Rey reculando casi sin querer, un paso atrás después de otro, boqueando por tener algo que decirle, algo que consiguiera pararle, y…

Y de repente sus pies dejaron de tener porche sobre el que andar, sus talones dieron con el vacío, sus brazos intentando equilibrarse en el borde con un movimiento torpe de molinillo y luego la sensación de vértigo en el estómago. E inesperadamente, su mano, grande, fuerte y firme en torno a su muñeca, sosteniéndola en vilo sobre la nada, en un precario equilibrio sobre las puntas de sus pies, solo con la fuerza de su brazo y el suyo, todos sus músculos marcándose bajo la manga de la camiseta.

Al alzar la mirada hacia él, vio sus ojos fijos en la piel de sus brazos y sus muñecas, su piel descubierta. Daba igual que sí que hubiera alguna que otra cicatriz blanca en ella, pero ambos sabían que eran marcas de lucha y peleas callejeras. Y la furia fue lupina cuando su mirada dio con la de ella, cuando Rey apenas podía pensar en mucho más que si decidiese soltar su mano, se daría una hostia como ninguna en su vida.

-¿Cómo… - Empezó, con la voz grave y rasgada de quien lleva mucho, mucho tiempo sin mediar palabra con absolutamente nadie, en absoluto silencio. Un gruñido contra sus dientes. - ¿Cómo tienes las agallas de venir a mentirme? – Le dio un tirón, zarandeándola y haciendo que sus pies bailaran torpes sobre el borde del escalón. - ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a dónde pedí estar solo para seguir jugando conmigo? – Rey se mordió el labio, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Porque ya no le quedaban muchas más lágrimas en los ojos. Cerró el puño, tratando de tirar de él, se diera una hostia tremenda por las escaleras o al final de éstas. - ¿Es que nunca tendrás suficiente?

 -¿Cómo eres tan egoísta de pensar que todo tu dolor gira en torno a ti? – Le contraatacó, enfurecida. Ella también estaba dolida. Sí, por sus propios actos. Pero ella también había perdido. Mucho. Mucho más de lo que creía que tenía. - ¿Te crees que me he pegado este viaje para venir a soltarte chorradas?

-Sinceramente, creo que has venido porque la Primera Orden o alguna que otra banda criminal con lazos se os resiste y necesitáis información. – El puño realmente apretaba alrededor de su muñeca. Rey podía sentir los latidos en sus venas, y cómo se le quedarían sus dedos marcados. Tanto como habían quedado señalados sobre todo su cuerpo. – Saben que fuiste mi punto débil y te mandan para terminar de sacarme hasta la última gota, ¿verdad? – Rey sentía que se le paraba el corazón. Realmente la creía tan cruel. Y sin embargo, tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué había estado haciendo con él sino exactamente eso? – Porque yo sólo fui una misión. Esa es la única verdad. – Volvió a zarandearla, con tanta ira contenida que eran como puñados de sal que Rey debía hacer pasar por su garganta. – Y como yo, hubo y habrá más.

-No es cierto. – Fue todo lo que atinó a decir. – Tú fuiste mi primera misión. – Le miro a los ojos, con rabia. Sin saber cuánto de esa furia era para él, y cuánta hacia sí misma. Así tuviera que tragarse el mar entero. – Y la última. – Un pequeño brillo de perplejidad. Eso fue todo. Fue lo único que necesitó para saber que debía seguir. – Me has suspendido del servicio. Para siempre. No volveré a ser Agente de la JEDI. No he venido a sacarte nada.

-¿Por qué te han suspendido?

-Conducta indisciplinar.

-¿Por qué? – Repitió, tirando de ella hacia delante hasta que pudo volver a apoyarse sobre sus pies con normalidad, recuperar el equilibrio aunque su vida se tambaleara ante sus ojos. - ¿A quién engañaste para seguir cumpliendo con tu deber? – Rey dio una bocanada de aire, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en la tripa, mientras le veía darse la vuelta sobre sus talones para volver a entrar en su casa sin mirar atrás.

\- Por enamorarme. – Le soltó, tan dolida como expectante. Incluso esperanzada, viéndole frenar sólo un segundo, en silencio, con su mano rozando el pomo de la puerta. ¿En qué clase de bestia nos convertimos cuando nos invade la desesperación?

-Pues mucha suerte con el idiota de turno. – Y le vio entrar en casa al tiempo que ella se quedaba con el corazón en la mano, ojiplática. ¿Perdona?

\- ¡Por enamorarme de ti, gilipollas! – Le gritó ya a una puerta cerrada en sus narices. La golpeó con la mano. Una y otra vez. - ¡Kylo! ¡No me jodas!

Él sólo podía dejarse caer contra la puerta, sintiendo todos sus golpes reverberando en su espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras contenía un sollozo en el pecho. Joder, no podía estar haciéndole esto. No podía creer ninguna de sus palabras, que se clavaban como puñales. Ni siquiera sabía quién era. Quién era la persona que aporreaba su puerta. No había ni una sola cosa en ella que supiera de verdad. Sólo sabía que lo que hoy le dolía tanto como el último día que la vio, una mañana dejaría de dolerle tanto. O la olvidaría de día, para recordarla sólo de noche. Quizá un día dejara de ver películas pensando en qué escenas le gustarían a ella o con cuáles le encantaría escuchar sus comentarios audaces. Un día, simplemente, el recuerdo de su cara se difuminaría como un sueño al despertar, su regusto permanecería pero sería tan sutil que no podría hacerle más daño. No más que ahora, que sentía cómo todas sus heridas se reabrían y sangraban.

Y no sólo volvía para atormentarle. Ahora se escapaban para siempre todas sus esperanzas, porque ahora sabía que hasta el último instante de su vida, escucharía una y otra vez su confesión. Ya está, ya le había enterrado. Daba igual, cuántas veces mirara al cielo.

Rey golpeaba la puerta enfurecida. Podría haberse entristecido al no recibir respuesta ante lo que acaba de soltar, por primera vez en voz alta. Y sólo ese hecho, le había dado fuerza. No estaba triste, no se marcharía con los hombros caídos, escuchando canciones tristes durante el camino de vuelta. No, ni de coña. Estaba cabreada. Y sentía la fuerza del mar que acaba de tragarse retumbando en ella. No tardaría en echar la puerta abajo solo con las palmas de las manos, ahí se las reventara contra la madera hasta astillarse las muñecas.

-¡Kylo! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Ábreme! – Aporreó la puerta.  - ¡Responde! – Apoyó la frente contra la puerta, cogiendo aire, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza mientras se hacía crujir el cuello. – Seguro que también te crees que es mentira, ¿no es así? – Se mojó los labios resecos con la lengua, incapaz de medir ni sus palabras, ni sus sentimientos, ni la medida del daño que ella misma les había hecho a ambos. – Es mucho más fácil creer que todo cuanto sale de mi boca es mentira, que atreverse a escuchar la verdad, ¿eh? – Cerró la mano en un puño, casi segura de que su mano seguía a la suya al otro lado de la puerta, como si fuera un espejo. – Como no abras la puerta, voy a soltar la única verdad que nos va a doler a ambos durante el resto de nuestras vidas. – Ni una sola palabra, ni un solo movimiento. Nada al otro lado. Estampó el puño contra la puerta y supo que Kylo no había apartado la mano. – Te quiero.

Un golpe tan terriblemente fuerte como para dejar la puerta temblando, apartó a Rey de allí, encorvándose hacia atrás asustada. Totalmente fuera de sí, no entendía nada. Y el resonar del golpe todavía vibraba en sus oídos, molestándola.

Kylo, por otra parte, había mantenido la mano con la que había azotado la puerta, sobre ésta, aguantándola por si se caía, sintiendo la paz que le provocó el estruendo. E intentando calmar su respiración, se hacía a la idea de malinterpretar lo que había escuchado. Más que nada porque no podía ser cierto, no era posible… Ni posible ni jodidamente oportuno. Pero por mucho que luchara esta vez contra la corriente, ésta pudo más. Y le arrastró. Aquellas palabras lo hicieron. Y, como si fuera un río desbordado, lloró en silencio al otro lado, viendo cómo las lágrimas manchaban el suelo como si tuviera una gotera encima.

Y a Rey el silencio le sentaba peor que beberse la lejía pues, tras esperar y esperar, decidió actuar. El ridículo y la rabia inundaron su persona, tomando el control de su cabeza y también el de sus palabras, que se disparaban contra aquella puerta como si fueran balas.

-Cobarde…- Gruñó, rabiosa, entre dientes. Se puso en pie y atestó una patada a la puerta, haciendo que Kylo rebotara un poco al otro lado.- ¡Cobarde! ¡Eres un jodido…!- Habló, rebuscando los papeles del cine, encontrándolos al fin y lanzándolos con fuerza contra la puerta.- ¡Cobarde miserable! ¡Creía que eras otro tipo de persona, Kylo!- Gritó, sollozando al fin.- Pero no eres más que otro… Gilipollas.- Sorbió con fuerza.- Púdrete ahí dentro… Y haz lo que te salga de los cojones con el puto cine…- Kylo parpadeó, confuso ¿Se refería a la proyección de esa noche?-  No podía esperarte con los brazos abiertos…- Habló, andando por el poche hasta descender por los escalones.- Pero tampoco esperaba encontrar esto…

 

Y Kylo se quedó en silencio hasta que la furia volvió a invadirle, golpeando una última vez la puerta, entremezclándose aquel ruido con el sonido de la compuerta del vehículo al cerrarse. Y entonces escuchó un motor que arrancó a la primera y se alejó de allí tras levantar una humareda de polvo.

Y luego, a los minutos, todo fue invadido por un silencio aterrador. Uno propio de un final forzado, uno que sólo se explica mediante un apagón el cual dejaba la pantalla de cine en gris. Y el sonido de unos papeles revoloteando por su porche fue el balbuceo de la gente, cuchicheando y preguntándose por qué motivo se había apagado la proyección.

Una de esas hojas se coló por debajo de la puerta y Kylo la atrapó, estampando la mano contra el suelo, frenando su recorrido. Alzó el papel ante él y lo leyó, era una hoja suelta, propia del final de un contrato… Contrato.

Tras recoger la entrada de cine abrió la puerta y se encontró con varios papeles danzando en el aire. Se apresuró en cogerlos uno a uno, amontonándolos bajo su brazo y entrando finalmente en su casa, dispuesto a leerlos ¿A eso se refería Rey con el tema del cine? ¿Entonces… la proyección...? Viró los ojos hacia la entrada y la sostuvo con la mano, leyéndola detenidamente.

Y de todas las personas, de todas las referencias posibles en su vida… De todo su bagaje interno… A quien menos esperaba en su imaginación fue a Hux, diciéndole, con ese tono prepotente suyo, que jamás era capaz de terminar nada. Que siempre tenía que rematar él.

Supuso que ya era hora de cambiar las cosas.

…

 

La vista se le nublaba mientras conducía y tuvo que aparcar en aquella maldita ciudad para poder llorar tranquila en el asiento de atrás, abrazándose a sí misma, agradeciendo que la tarde empezaba a caer lentamente, tiñendo el cielo de tonos naranjas, y provocando así que los gungans y demás razas empezaran a desalojar las calles, dejándolas poco frecuentadas pese al buen tiempo que hacía.

Y ella por poco se queda dormida, apenas lo hacía desde casi tres o cuatro meses. Con suerte llegaba a conciliar el sueño tres horas seguidas mientras que, el resto de días, con suerte dormía del tirón una hora… Se pasó la mano por la cara mientras se reacomodaba en el coche. Se le había hecho muy tarde, perdiendo casi todo el día en llegar hasta Naboo y  el resto intentando convencer a una montaña de moverse sola. Sorbió con fuerza… Ojalá esa montaña hubiera cedido.

Y ya no por ella, sino por él. Por darle un futuro que Rey sabía que él ya había dejado de ver en su historia. Kylo deseaba ver el fundido a negro con las primeras letras adornando la pantalla. Y una banda sonora cerrándolo todo, deseando ver los agradecimientos finales y, para terminar del todo, un fundido a negro definitivo.

Se lo había dado a entender durante su “relación”, que él no quería arrastrarla. Ella se lo veía en la mirada, esa mirada de terror, esa mirada de no poder permitirse amar a alguien si no quería conducir a ese alguien al desastre… 

Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo mientras que su mano libre palpaba el asiento, buscando el tiquete con la entrada de cine. Y lo sostuvo frente a ella, leyéndolo… Era muy poco probable que Kylo bajara desde aquella casa hasta la ciudad para estar unos minutos más con ella. Sobre todo después de lo que se habían gritado o, mejor dicho, ella le había gritado.

Sobó otra vez su cara, gruñendo y pensando. Por muy cansada que estuviera no iba a conciliar el sueño y, por si fuera poco, la Fuerza le gritaba que, por favor, fuera a esa maldita sesión.

Rodó los ojos y abrió a desgana la puerta del coche, sujetando el boleto y encaminándose hacia las salas no sin antes cerrar el vehículo con llave.

Llegó justo cuando la gente salía de la sesión anterior y dejaban pasar a los nuevos clientes. Rey esperó en la entrada, observando a un lado y a otro, impaciente, quizá deseando verle. Pero se le agotaba el tiempo, en los paneles ya hacía rato que se había iluminado el cartel de “PASE” y no tardaría en cambiar a “ESPERE” una vez la proyección diera comienzo… Y Rey se estaba arriesgando… Quizá ya estaba dentro, aunque lo dudara. Pero dio un último vistazo a la acera y se acercó al revisor, tendiéndole la entrada y pasando al interior del cine que, pese a ser poca cosa, pintaba mejor que el que ella había conseguido en Jakku, aunque era normal, sólo le faltaba cariño y alguien con la devoción necesaria como para hacer una maravilla de él.

Con ese pensamiento, surcó el pasillo y llegó a la sala, entrando en ella y observando las butacas. Apenas había dos personas y ninguna de ellas era Kylo. Suspiró, dolida… Y entonces el primer anuncio se proyectó con la primera bajada de luces. Rey se apuró en subir las escaleras, llegando a su asiento y acomodándose en él, observando la película. Dando por sentado que iba a llorar ante todos los recuerdos, ante cada momento que iba a revivir en su cabeza… No había ni empezado la película y ya le estaba temblando el labio.

Primer anuncio. Segundo anuncio, tercer anuncio… Y nada. Definitivamente no le iban a dejar entrar ya. Y Rey iba a perder un tiempo valiosísimo que podría empeñar en viajar hasta su casa, aunque aquello la mantuviera en vela otra noche más. Quizá con un poco de suerte tenía un accidente de tráfico y quizá, quizá, a ella también le llegaba el fundido a negro.

Fue a levantarse de la butaca hasta que una silueta negra se plantó en una esquina de la pantalla, avanzando por las escaleras. Rey no le quitó los ojos de encima, sintiendo cómo se iba acelerando a medida que aquella sombra se acercaba lentamente. Si se metía en su fila podría ser él pero, si en definitiva, ocupaba el asiento tras ella, no cabría duda. Y así fue. La figura pasó de largo y ocupó los asientos que Rey había reservado para él. Era Kylo, estaba allí, había venido y Rey se sentía tan emocionada que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla…

Suspiró profundamente antes de centrarse en la proyección, con una leve sonrisa. Recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión en la que Kylo le dijo que no se hablaba durante las proyecciones, el día que bajó de la cabina para acompañarle. Uno de esos días en los que las cosas cambiaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y, mientras la película se sucedía ante sus ojos, aun a sabiendas de lo desagradable que era, ni siquiera cruzó su estómago la más mínima sensación de repulsa, pues en su cabeza sólo se sucedían los momentos previos y posteriores a la primera vez que vio aquella obra. La forma en la que habían cuidado el uno del otro, los desayunos con caricias, risas y recuerdos de un pasado peor que ese, ella comiendo sobre su regazo, esos pequeños gestos de comodidad plena. Incluso se encontró sonriendo en las escenas que más había detestado por no haber podido terminarse aquellas natillas, o la pérdida de aquella apuesta y las consecuencias que eso trajo.

“Ni secretos, ni mentiras” había dicho Kylo entonces. Y todos los secretos y todas las mentiras habían corrido a cuenta de ella. Fue justo ahí cuando sintió la primera arcada atorarse de su nuevo en su pecho. Pero esa era más culpa suya que de la película. Porque había caído, de repente, en que Kylo había necesitado la sensación de control a tenor de que toda su vida carecía siquiera de la autonomía sobre su propio cuerpo, como un esclavo. Y se había aferrado a pequeñas cosas para sentir ese control, identificando esos pequeños detalles que marcaban la identidad de cada persona a su alrededor. Sólo eso, un estudio casi quirúrgico sobre las firmas gestuales de quien se acercara a él. Sabía que él podría reconocer a cada persona con la que se había cruzado en la oscuridad, sólo por la cadencia de sus pasos, por la forma de respirar, por el modo en el que se movía el aire alrededor de un cuerpo.

Esa clase de control. Para que nada le pillara por sorpresa, para que nadie le atacara por la espalda, al menos no sin saber que le atacaban, no sin saber qué esperar. Rey estaba segura de que había hecho lo mismo con ella, incluso en planos en los que no sabía ni ella que podían estudiarse. Y esperaba que ese conocimiento intrínseco del que no era consciente pudiera ayudarla, que él supiera cuándo decía la verdad a partir de ese momento, que supiera cómo le temblaba el pulso cuando la miraba, que se diera cuenta de cómo le flojeaban las rodillas cuando sus dedos le rozaban, que fuera consciente de cómo le afectaba que le llamara “niña” o “nena”, cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido y tenía que obligarse a respirar cuando decía “mi niña”. Esa clase de control. No el juego que se habían llevado entre manos desde aquel día en su despacho. De hecho, algunas noches a oscuras había caído en la cuenta de que daba igual si la ataba, la amordazaba y le pedía que suplicara. Sólo en esa situación, Kylo le cedía todo su control a ella.

Mientras que Rey había perdido el control por completo, incluso cuando había creído que lo tenía, que aún agarraba las riendas. Pero, siendo sincera, se había pasado toda la misión al borde del colapso por un orgasmo cada vez más brutal que el anterior. Que si hubiera pensado las cosas, hubiera podido hacerlas de otro modo. No lo había sabido llevar. Ni sabía cómo hacerlo ahora. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos y, al mismo tiempo, no haber conseguido nada. Todo le había sobrepasado hace mucho e intentaba devolverle un resquicio de felicidad a la única persona que había significado de verdad y de forma irrevocable en su vida después de su padre.

No podía culparle por sus barreras, no podía. La mentira fue el pilar sobre el que había sostenido sus verdades. Y cuando todo se había derrumbado ante sus narices, fue imposible diferenciar nada entre los escombros. No sabía cómo hacerle ver cuánto de todo aquello era verdad, no sabía cómo hacer que confiara en su palabra ahora que no valía nada. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de devolverle un pedazo de todo lo que le había quitado.

Salieron los primeros rótulos de créditos y las pocas personas que había en la sala se levantaron, con sus charlas normales, marchándose sin mirar a quienes se quedaban ahí sentados sin hacer nada, esperando a las primeras luces. Entonces, le sintió moverse tras ella y tirarle los papeles sobre el regazo. Los mismos papeles que ella había lanzado por los aires contra su puerta con rabia. No se atrevió a girarse, no se atrevió a pensar en nada hasta que le escuchara. Porque no podía creerse que se los devolviera, que no lo quisiera.

-Tienes hasta que salga el logo de la productora para convencerme de esto. – Le dijo en apenas un susurro ronco. Ni un “Rey”, ni un “niña” al final. Y, por la Fuerza, cuánto lo echaba de menos. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire para insuflarse valor y se giró hacia él, sin esperar que estuviera tan cerca de ella.

\- Quería devolverte algo que sé que es importante para ti, Kylo. Quería recuperar para ti todo lo que pudiera de lo que te quitaron… - Bajó un momento la mirada, con vergüenza, antes de volver a enfrentarla a la suya. – De lo que te quité. – Se corrigió. – Compré uno de los cines de Jakku, el único que se mantiene en pie, a decir verdad. Y compré todas las películas que pude una vez salieron a subasta. Seguramente, aun queden algunas, pero creo que sólo tú sabrías cuáles son. No hubo diferenciación entre las que pertenecían al cine y las que tenías en casa, yo sólo recuerdo algunos títulos. – Dijo de carrerilla. – Lo cierto es que no sé nada de cine pero… - Se mordió el labio, con la sensación de que el tiempo corría en su contra y no estaba diciendo absolutamente nada de lo que quería decir. Daba igual cuántas veces hubiera recreado una oportunidad en su cabeza. – Encontré también el proyector de la sala dos. No fue difícil porque es una antigualla. Y el caso es que, si lo quieres, es tuyo. –Vio cómo su gesto se relajaba, dejaba de mirarla como si estuviera perdonándole la vida y ahora… Ahora simplemente la mirada con cierta confusión en las pupilas. - Ya está todo acondicionado, todas las máquinas a punto y las cintas y bobinas guardadas. Sólo necesitarían de… la devoción de alguien que quiera llevar un cine de nuevo. – Le vio estrechar los ojos y Rey se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo su monólogo retorciéndose los dedos, nerviosa. – Y si no lo quieres, esperaba que me dieras algún consejo sobre cómo empezar, porque he invertido todo lo que me quedaba en él.

\- Espera, espera. – Alzó la mano, frenándola de golpe, deteniendo su verborrea inconclusa. - ¿Compraste un cine y lo reconstruiste esperando que yo lo regentara? – Rey torció el gesto, sin saber cómo sonaba eso, si era bueno o malo.

\- A decir verdad, por aquel entonces siquiera sabía dónde estabas, ni si seguías vivo. – Ladeó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. – No lo pensé mucho, sólo vi la oportunidad y fui con ella hasta el final… - Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, temblorosas, con las palmas sudorosas y, sin embargo, frías. Como nunca. – Un poco como todo lo que he hecho siempre.

-¿Y de cuántas películas estamos hablando? – Rey se quedó un momento mirando las líneas de sus huellas dactilares. “¿Estamos?” ¿Eso quería decir que lo aceptaba? Le miró, confusa. Y él, a su vez, expectante y un poco inquisitivo.

-Pues… - Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, visualizando en su cabeza la carpeta con los papeles de las subastas y alzó la mano para ayudarse con la enumeración mientras iba contando para sí misma pero en voz alta. – Si no recuerdo mal, tengo uno, dos… Cuatro bloques de cien películas… - Tocó la punta de sus dedos con el pulgar y contó otros tres. – Tengo el bloque de ciencia ficción, terror y drama social. – Volvió a repetir el gesto con la otra mano y contó dos. – Y creo que tengo dos bloques de películas sueltas. – Volvió a ladear la cabeza, con la mente absorta en algún punto de aquella carpeta que había en su cabeza como una diapositiva, sin fijarse en los pequeños y sutiles cambios en la postura de Kylo. – Aparte de las películas sueltas. Hay algunas que me han costado verdaderamente. Había gente muy dispuesta a llevárselas. Pero no me preguntes por los títulos. – Y entonces sí, le miró. Y vio cómo le había cambiado la cara, cómo parecía que, de repente, volvía el color, como si su corazón hubiera vuelto a latir de repente, como si recordara cómo se hacía. Sólo en ese momento, Rey sintió que su corazón también empezaba de nuevo, un latido tras otro. Uno diferente, más pausado pero más fuerte de lo que habían sido en estos meses sin él, como si hubiera latido por inercia y ahora… Ahora, era diferente. – Soy incapaz de recordarlos.

Kylo condujo los ojos durante un segundo a la pantalla, regresándolos rápidamente hacia ella quien había virado la cabeza, comprobando el tiempo que le quedaba… Y se horrorizó al ver que ya estaban pasando los créditos musicales de las sintonías empleadas en el film y sentía que no estaba llegando a ninguna conclusión. Que Kylo se iría. Y con él, todo, definitivamente.

Cuando volvió a conducir la cabeza hacia él, le vio reacomodarse en el asiento, mirando hacia un punto infinito, formulando algo en su cabeza que Rey no conseguía vaticinar y, por tanto, no podía anticiparse a nada. A ningún tipo de golpe, a ningún tipo de respuesta… a absolutamente nada. Y estaba más que asustada. Tragó saliva.

-Yo…- Kylo alzó los ojos a ella, con esa pasividad que le dio la bienvenida a su cine tras la entrevista que tuvo en su despacho. Rey se tronó los dedos una última vez.- Sólo quiero facilitarte una vía de escape mejor que… Estar aislado.- Tomó aire.- Y ya hace tiempo que abandoné Jakku, Kylo…- Él achicó un ojo.- No vas a verme por allí si es lo que temes.- Suspiró de nuevo, dándose un momento antes de tomar aire.- Ni vas a verme ni lo harás, no te preocupes.- Bajó la mirada a sus manos, retorciéndose los dedos una vez más. Alzó la mirada a él, encontrándole igual que antes, sin moverse.- Sólo quiero indicarte un camino mejor que este. Jakku entra en los planos del exilio, lo he mirado. Igual que Tatooine, igual que…

-¿Y luego?- Rey alzó los ojos, repitiendo esa última palabra con un movimiento de labios sin sonido, como si aquello fuera a facilitarle la comprensión de la frase, pero no fue así. Y Kylo se removió en el asiento.- ¿Luego qué? ¿Trabajo en ese cine?- Rey asintió.- ¿Y no tendré que dar explicaciones a nadie por mudarme?- Rey volvió a negar.

-Yo podría encargarme de eso…

-¿No estabas inhabilitada de tus funciones en la JEDI?- Aquella frase le dolió. Era como si Kylo buscara desesperadamente otra mentira con la cual atacar a Rey de nuevo. Y le entendía… Demasiado.

-Puedo hablar con gente para que me ayude con ello.- Kylo asintió.- El cine está a mi nombre y podemos cambiarlo si quieres también… Que supongo que querrás. Y que será lo suyo…- Desvió los ojos y tomó aire para hablar pero las luces encendiéndose hicieron que sus palabras se escondieran en su garganta. Asustada. Se le había acabado el tiempo y la iluminación de la sala, alumbrándoles de golpe, le había sentado peor que un pitido de advertencia. Condujo los ojos a Kylo, quien seguía sentado en la butaca, alzando los ojos hacia la pantalla, encontrando el silencio, el final… Y necesitando tomar una decisión ya. Pero cuando volvió a mirarla… Era como si las dudas resurgieran.- ¿Qué me dices?- Intentó forzar la conversación para que no se detuviera.- Por favor…- Y él apretó la mandíbula que ya le dolía de tanto jugar a desencajársela por los nervios.- Por favor, Kylo… Déjame… ayudarte, una última vez. Y desapareceré…

Él suspiró, desviando los ojos. Pensando. Y a Rey se le estaba atragantado, sobre todo cuando le vio alzarse del asiento sin responder, sin agregar nada más. Y Rey se quedó helada, pálida. Fría. Juraría que estaba muerta de no ser porque su corazón todavía seguía dándole golpes en el pecho, uno tras otro.

-Van a cerrar el cine.- Habló, sacándola de su submundo. Rey se levantó cuando vio a los de mantenimiento limpiando la sala de palomitas y polvo.- ¿Seguimos la conversación en otra parte?- Rey parpadeó confusa. Acercándose a él y descendiendo por las escaleras, juntos, uno al lado del otro. Sintiendo aquello como un deja vú.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Hay algún bar o pub cerca del hotel donde has solicitado una habitación…?- Fue bajando el tono de voz cuando vio que la expresión de Rey cambiaba. Salieron por la puerta al exterior, llegando al aparcamiento.- ¿No has solicitado ninguna habitación?- Rey negó con la cabeza y Kylo frunció el ceño.

-Pensaba dormir en el coche durante el trayecto de vuelta.- Y Kylo hinchó un poco el pecho, inhalando aire ante aquellas palabras. Estaba loca… Y desesperada por intentar quitarle la carga, por intentar curarle el daño que le había hecho o al menos vendar la herida y quedarse tranquila al saber que Kylo no iba a morir por ello. Que si moría sería sabiendo la verdad al completo. Era lo justo. Y al parecer era un pensamiento compartido.

Rey vio cómo le cambiaba el gesto y se desinflaba como si sintiera lástima por ella. Y se tragó una maldición. Esa podía añadirse a las cosas que debía haber hecho de otro modo, que debía haberse pensado mejor antes de decir nada. Debía haberle dicho que sí estaba en algún hotel, aunque no fuera verdad… Aunque fuera otra maldita mentira. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no quería volver a verla. Pero era ella misma la que no quería que la última vez que se vieran antes de separarse por completo fuera por esa mirada compasiva en él, como sintiendo pena por las situaciones en las que ella misma se ponía.

-¿Sabes volver? – Le escuchó preguntarle, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia él.

-¿A Jakku? – Se encogió de hombros. – Claro. – Respondió al tiempo que le veía negar con la cabeza.

\- A la cabaña. – Le corrigió. Rey boqueó, reconociendo la misma sensación que la acompañaba desde hacía meses, de sentirse como idiota. Cerró la boca de golpe, para no darle a él la misma idea y asintió. – Espérame en el porche. Tengo que ir primero a por una cosa. – Volvió a asentir y le vio darse la vuelta sobre sus talones, sin decir ni media palabra más, dejándola ahí, en medio de la calle.

Cuando entró en el coche, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, con la llave en el contacto, incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento más por si se rompía. Porque sentía que todo su cuerpo, sus huesos, sus músculos, sus tendones, sus venas, sus nervios, sus entrañas y sus extremidades sólo se mantenían en su sitio, sin desperdigarse todo por el suelo, gracias a un cable de metal que lo mantenía todo unido. No podía apartar la mirada del frente, no hasta que vio su figura hacerse enana, no hasta que vio cómo se lo tragaba el horizonte, entre el asfalto, las luces, la gente y la distancia que había entre ellos.

…

 

Kylo llegó a la oficina de mensajería mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, como si tuviera el tiempo en su contra. Lo había visto pasar un ritmo exasperante ante él mientras estaba solo y amargado. Y ahora, con ella esperándole en la puerta, parecía apremiarle. Como si la Fuerza se riera de él y le diera justo lo contario a lo que pedía, retrasando el segundero cuando le sobraba tiempo, y acelerándolo cuando más calma necesitaba.

El gungan que le atendió ya se sabía la metodología, darle un teléfono y dirigirle la palabra lo menos posible. Bastante tenía con la ironía de todo aquello. El círculo cerrándose. La Fuerza seguía riéndose de él. Y su agente asignado para la supervisión de su condena, el mismo que les había llevado hasta ahí.

-¿Sabes la hora que es? – Fue la respuesta al otro lado.

-¿Crees que me importa una mierda? – Le soltó con sequedad. Kylo no estaba mucho más contento que él por tener que seguir con aquello.

-¿Qué puñetas quieres?

-¿Por qué le has dicho a ella dónde encontrarme, Dameron?

-Veamos… Porque es mi amiga, porque se sacrificó, porque cumplió con su deber a pesar de todo, y porque llevaba más de dos meses sin saber noticia de ella y creí que estaba muerta. Digamos que le debía el favor. – Kylo soltó un bufido, llevándose la mano a la nuca. – Pero esa no era la pregunta, ¿verdad?

-Muy listo. – Le concedió. – Quería confirmar lo que ha dicho. – Y esta vez fue a Poe al que le tocó bufar, sentándose en la cama y removiéndose el pelo, definitivamente despejado ya.

-Mira, Kylo, sé que no me vas a hacer ni puto caso y que si estuviera delante de ti, harías que me tragara mis palabras con embudo. Pero mi consejo es que para que las heridas se curen hay que dejar de meter los putos dedos, ¿vale? – Kylo cuadró los hombros de golpe. Ese puto agente parecía que llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo las órdenes de su madre porque empezaba a sonar como la General. – Si vais a seguir haciéndoos daño, mándala de vuelta a casa. No lo demores ni un segundo más, ¿me has oído? – Claro que le había oído.

-No tengo ninguna manera de creer ni una palabra de lo que dice. Todo suena como antes y si no supe ver entonces qué era verdad y qué era mentira, tampoco lo voy a saber ahora. – Bajó la mirada hacia el papel que el gungan extendió en silencio hasta él sobre el mostrador de la recepción.

-Oh, ¿en serio? – El tonito de cachondeo cínico hizo que Kylo pusiera los ojos en blanco, mientras firmaba. – Los archivos dicen que te las ingenias bien así que avísame si eso es mentira también. – El gungan extendió una llave hacia él. – Mira, tío, haz y piensa lo que te dé la gana, pero ten en cuenta que ella también lo ha perdido todo. – Eso le hizo frenarse en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Que lo ha perdido todo? ¿Te refieres a su trabajo? – Negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerse lo que oía. – Sí, yo también perdí el mío. Ahora sí que puedo decir que es algo que tenemos en común.

-Mira, pedazo de gilipollas. – Le espetó el agente al otro lado. – Estoy hasta los cojones de tu autocompasión. Te has encerrado tanto en ti mismo, que no ves nada. – Kylo metió la llave en la taquilla que le fue asignada cuando dejó aquel paquete allí nada más llegó. No había querido ni mirarlo entonces. Ni saber qué contenía. Pero ahí estaba. – Ella tenía dos formas de vivir en el mundo, como delincuente callejera y como agente. Y ahora no es ninguna de las dos cosas. Ha perdido su vida, su trabajo e incluso su forma de enfrentarse a todo lo que le viniera, sólo a expensas de poder cerrar un capítulo contigo, ya sea bien, mal o regular. Pero cerrarlo. – Ahí estaba, la mochila que ella le había llevado al hospital. La misma mochila en la que ella iba a trasladar sus cosas de su apartamento para empezar a colocarlas en su piso. Le habían dicho que ya no había ninguna de esas cosas ahí dentro pero él ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar. Solo lanzó la mochila a aquel agujero. – No seas tú el capullo que arrebate esa oportunidad a ambos o te juro que…

-Adiós, Dameron. – Le cortó y colgó, cansado de su verborrea de macarra y muy harto de todo lo que le sucedía.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro, dejó su pago sobre la mesa de la recepción y salió de allí así llevándose la puerta por delante, enfilando directo hacia aquel lugar que hacía a veces de casa, pero nunca hogar, dispuesto a cerrar él también un capítulo de su vida, sin importarle cuanto más tuviera que llorarla, pero incapaz de sostener su ira y su rencor mucho más allá de aquella noche.

Era total y cruelmente cierto que no sabía diferenciar la verdad de la mentira ahora, cada vez que salía de la boca de Rey. Pero si había una sola cosa que podía haberle sido útil sacar de su experiencia en la Primera Orden fue tener una idea aproximada de cómo solucionar eso. Un par de toques, y sabría perfectamente cómo sonaba la verdad en ella.

 

 


	26. Plano Secuencia

CAPÍTULO 26. PLANO SECUENCIA. 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada, en el escalón del porche. Era la enésima vez que se pasaba las manos por el pelo y tamborileaba los dedos sobre la madera, agudizando el oído por escuchar el característico sonido de un motor aproximarse, echando la mirada al camino de tierra, por lo que sentía, cada minuto, martilleando el pie todo el rato contra el suelo, nerviosa, impaciente, expectante.

-Vas a terminar haciendo un boquete. – Salió una voz mimetizándose entre las sombras de los árboles más próximos, deteniendo sus movimientos al completo y poniéndose en pie impulsada por un resorte.

-¿Vienes andando? – Le preguntó extrañada mientras él frenaba ante ella.

\- Me habría encantado poder traerme la moto, Rey. – Y ella bajó la mirada de nuevo, arrepentida. Kylo soltó el aire por lo bajo, reconociendo en ella un gesto que empezaba a molestarle, que detestaba y no era por su culpa sino por la de él. Por comportarse como un capullo con ella cuando estaba intentando devolverle su vida. Ese gesto de bajar la mirada, culpable, triste, abochornada y humillada. Odiaba darle la razón al idiota de Dameron. Esa no era Rey. Ella le sostendría la mirada, valiente, responsable. – Da igual, no me molesta. – Y pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Quizás debería irme, igualmente. – Le sugirió, indecisa. – La carretera me despejará la cabeza y a lo mejor me ayuda a saber qué hacer mañana. – Cruzó su mirada con la de él.

Al pie de la escalera, ella, a punto de huir, justo a tiempo

Al pie de la puerta, él, confiando en que esta vez podría controlarse porque tenía un objetivo que le reforzaba.

-Después de todo lo que has recorrido, dicho y hecho, ¿vas a irte sin más? – Le retó, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta, esperando que ella dejara de verse tan derrotada. Esa no era Rey, definitivamente no lo era. – Has venido hasta aquí para hablar, ¿no? – Entonces ella alzó la mirada, cruzándola con la suya, por fin, asintiendo y subiendo un escalón tras otro mientras él ya se metía en la casa.

Sin embargo, Rey se quedó en la puerta, como esperando una invitación definitiva, buscando el valor que la había traído hasta ahí. No esperaba llegar tan lejos. No esperaba que él le diera la oportunidad de hablar y explicarse, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, y ahora estaba en vilo, cediendo casi con reverencia.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sintió otra piedra colgarse de su cuello. Aquel era un lugar pequeño. Rey había vivido en sitios bastante peores, tanto que eso podría haberle parecido un palacio hace años. Y, aunque el techo era alto, el lugar era pequeño. Diáfano pero pequeño. Kylo se volvería loco allí. En cuatro zancadas, se cruzaría el espacio de parte a parte. Ella misma podía abarcar todo cuanto había con la mirada. Y entonces le vio, sentándose en un pequeña mesa de comedor, parecida a la que había en su piso. No tuvo que decirle que se acercara. Dejó su abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá por el camino y cogió la silla frente a él.

Rey vio de inmediato cómo sus ojos negros volvían a sus brazos descubiertos y deseó haberse puesto manga larga para tapar la vergüenza de haber jugado con algo tan serio. Le vio destensar la mandíbula antes de enfrentar sus ojos y Rey tuvo que forzarse a no apartar la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en nada de lo que me digas ahora por mucho que sea cierto? – Empezó. Rey se mordió el labio inferior. Ojalá lo supiera. Porque haría todo eso más fácil. O quizás ella sabría qué decir.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte ahora, Kylo? – Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de superar la frustración que se le acumulaba en el pecho, dando vueltas todo el rato alrededor del mismo agujero. – Ya no hay nada que cubrir, ninguna tapadera, ninguna misión. Lo que hay es lo que ves. – Kylo se recostó sobre el asiento.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué nombre llamarte. – Rey negó con la cabeza, alzando la mirada al techo, conteniendo las comisuras de sus ojos.

-¿No crees que es un poco hipócrita por tu parte que te importe ahora mi nombre cuando siempre me has llamado como has querido? – Eso provocó que Kylo se enderezara. Y Rey no supo si era bueno o malo, pero era una reacción que le recordaba a sus enfrentamientos en el cine.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? – Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y Rey estrechó los ojos, sin saber cómo leerle.

-Me da igual. – Le soltó. Y no se lo vio venir.

No se vio venir un movimiento tan rápido. Sus manos, grandes y firmes, agarrándole las muñecas con fuerza y tirando de ella hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó recostado sobre la mesa. Alzó la cabeza, mirándole, entre confundida y rabiosa, con la sensación de un deja-vú y la adrenalina de la pelea empezando a asolar sus venas como un torrente.

\- Mentira. – Le espetó, ladeando la cabeza y sin soltarla. - ¿O me equivoco? – Rey estrechó los ojos, sintiendo la ira contenida expandir las aletas de su nariz, sabiendo que él veía sus reacciones cuando ella fruncía el ceño. Y no le importaba. Ahora ya no. – ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-No puedo asumir las consecuencias de responder a eso, Kylo. – A lo que él respondió soltando un bufido.

-¿Has venido a hablar o a soltarme un discurso preparado? – Le acusó, aun cuando ella negaba con la cabeza. – Es solo la primera pregunta y ya te estás negando a responder. – Rey se pasó la lengua por los dientes, apartándole la mirada, sabiendo que si respondía con la verdad, no habría vuelta atrás, independientemente de a dónde les llevara todo eso. - ¿Vas a responder o te vas a rendir y salir huyendo por la puerta? – Joder, es que ella había venido ahí para algo que no había pensado conseguir. Ahora no sabía qué hacer con ello. Soltó el aire poco a poco, flexionando los dedos que ya empezaban a cosquillearle de entumecimiento por el fuerte agarre. - ¿Qué va a ser?

-Responderé. – Y entonces se atrevió a volver a sostenerle la mirada, sin tratar de anular lo que sea que él viera en ellos.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame? – Repitió, severo y con fiereza. Rey tragó saliva. Genial. Ahí va todo lo que le quedaba.

\- “Niña”. – Enfrentó su mirada, viéndole inmutable. – O “nena”. – Entonces Kylo cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hasta que destensó el cuello con un crujido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no estaba ni de lejos preparada para ver ese brillo salvaje en ellos, como si fuera a comérsela, al tiempo que le veía maniobrar para alcanzar algo en el suelo.

-¿Qué de todo cuanto pasó fue fingido? – Rey abrió la boca para contestar, sintiendo el corazón a mil, viéndose envuelta otra vez en una situación que no controlaba. Y aunque todas las ocasiones anteriores se reducían a Kylo, tenía que aceptar que ninguno de los dos eran los mismos que antes. Pero volvió a cerrar la boca, cuando cayó en la verdadera pregunta. Había preguntado cuánto fue fingido, no cuánto fue mentira.

-Nada. - Y de repente sus manos se vieron atadas a las patas de la mesa. Le miró acusativa. – Basta, Kylo. No estoy aquí para estos juegos. – Y él le agarró de la cara con una mano.

\- Yo tampoco, niña. - Y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, delatándola.

\- Joder, Kylo, puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras sin atarme. – Y él le apretó aún más las mejillas. – No soy una de tus putas víctimas.

\- Esa boca, niña. – Y Rey no sabía decidirse si es que Kylo había jugado a mitigar con ella una parte feroz de sí mismo y sólo le había mostrado una parte, si disfrutaba de verla así, o si de verdad creía que esta era la mejor manera. Vio cómo sus ojos le recorrían el cuerpo y entonces Rey vio su peor pesadilla hacerse realidad, sin poder contener su respiración, agitándose por momentos.- Si algo sé es sacarle la verdad a alguien…- Y aquello pudo con ella, sacándole el llanto a la fuerza mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡¿Vas a pegarme una paliza?!- Y Kylo se heló.  El tono de Rey, la acusación, verla hipar, llorar y gritar de aquella manera… Necesitó sentarse en la silla frente a ella, mirándola como si estuviera viendo un fantasma de la Fuerza, pasándose la mano por el pelo y desviando la mirada.- ¡¿Vas a pegarme…?! ¡¿Vas a hacerme lo mismo que a Poe!?- Y el mundo se le cayó encima a Kylo en ese instante.

-¿Ves como sí que es mentira?- Y ella cesó el llanto durante un segundo, mirándole como buenamente podía… Y entonces no vio rabia, sino tristeza y desolación.- ¡¿Ves como sí que es mentira!?- Inquirió un poco más, gruñendo.- ¡Joder, niña, sigues viéndome como el monstruo que me dijiste que no veías ni aunque te esforzaras!- Kylo tiró de las cuerdas, soltándola y haciendo que Rey cayera de bruces contra el suelo, dando con el culo en la madera, asustada, avergonzada…  No podía ser, no, no… Se le escapaba como la maldita arena.- Vete por dónde has venido y déjame en paz. Déjame en paz de una maldita vez… Niña.

Y Rey se quedó allí, mirándole mientras él hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos, escondiéndose. Y Rey actuó… Porque no. Por supuesto que no iba a pegarle una paliza. Kylo jamás, jamás le haría eso a ella. Descubrió sus intenciones demasiado tarde y se sintió estúpida, lenta, terriblemente despistada… Y se levantó, quitándose el polvo de sus pantalones, viéndole allí. Con la cicatriz del cuello expuesta y la cabeza gacha, oculta entre sus brazos. Tan, tan, tan dolido que apenas podía mirarla. Y Rey suspiró. Era Kylo, era él quien estaba bajo esa capa destrozada que antes brillaba con un fuego que era capaz de derretir el metal. Y Rey no quería verle así ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta, tan… malditamente estúpida como para pensar algo así?

Kylo necesitaba una muestra de confianza plena… Y Rey no se las estaba dando. Ella necesitaba dar un poco más, un poco más que antes. Y arrastró la silla, dejándola apartada de la mesa. Kylo frunció el ceño, con la cabeza todavía escondida. Y lo frunció más cuando escuchó un trozo de tela desgarrándose.

Alzó la vista, encontrando a Rey arrancándose un trozo de su camiseta y procediendo a vendarse los ojos mientras él se alzaba poco a poco, con la boca entreabierta, los ojos dudosos y una expresión de desconcierto que le hizo pensar a Rey que estaba haciéndolo bien esta vez.

-Si me vendo los ojos no voy a poder ver nada…- Dijo, tocando la tela y mirándole.- No voy a ver nada… Y tú podrás verlo todo.- Procedió entonces a vendarse los ojos mientras Kylo seguía sin creerlo, observándola como si fuera alguna raza desconocida para la galaxia. Y su mandíbula se desencajó cuando Rey, una vez se cubrió los ojos, volvió a tumbarse sobre la mesa, extendiendo los brazos de la misma forma que Kylo le había obligado a extenderlos.

Y esperó. Rey aguardó en silencio, sin moverse, mientras Kylo procesaba la situación. Tragó saliva antes de levantarse, tomando las cuerdas del suelo y acercándose a ella de nuevo, dubitativo. Tomó su rostro, levantándolo de la madera y conduciéndolo hasta situarlo frente al suyo.

-Tenías una condición conmigo… Y era que no ibas a estar sin ver si te ataba.- Rey se relamió, asintiendo levemente.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar eso…- susurró, rogando en silencio que, por favor, prosiguiera. Pero Kylo no decía nada, ni se movía en absoluto. Ella tragó saliva.- ¿Vas a interrogarme?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- Rey asintió pero Kylo le sostuvo la cabeza.- Niña… Vuelvo a preguntártelo.- Y Rey prestó atención, en silencio… Y notó el pulgar de Kylo moverse con suavidad sobre su mejilla.- ¿Vas a querer que lo haga? Te advierto… Que voy a sacarte toda la verdad. Toda.- Rey respiró con cuidado de alejarle al soltar el aire y entonces asintió, haciendo que Kylo volviera a dejar su cabecita apoyada en la madera. Y Rey sintió cierto alivio al sentirle ceder.

Mientras Kylo volvía a atarle las manos, Rey intentaba sujetar sus pensamientos con fuerza, intentando que no se fuera por las ramas con todos los “y si…” que pensaba que podrían haber pasado. Porque Kylo, perfectamente, podría lanzarla de su casa sin darle pie a exponerle su propuesta… Pero no, ahí estaba, atándola de nuevo a la mesa mientras ella no podía dejar de sentir dos fuerzas colisionando en ella como dos olas salvajes. La anticipación mezclada con el miedo de no saber si aquello iba a gustarle o no, todo mezclándose en un mar de recuerdos que le sacaban una sonrisa dolorosamente nostálgica.

Kylo terminó de atar su mano derecha y se apartó un poco de la mesa, rodeándola y quedando a las espaldas de Rey. Y se sentía extraño con todo aquello, con ella de nuevo allí, con todo a punto de pasar otra vez y no sabía si iba a poder aguantarlo. Apenas se había complacido desde que todo se desmoronó porque no encontraba la motivación. Y llegó a pensar que estaba condenado a morir rememorando todo lo que hacía con ella sin atreverse a hacer nada más que llorar y darse golpes, sintiéndose mal. Siempre mal.

Tomó aire, acercándose a ella y posando las manos en el final de su espalda, sintiendo el respingo de Rey bajo sus palmas, y las condujo hasta el botón del pantalón, desabrochándolo con cuidado para luego bajar la prenda hasta sus tobillos y liberarla de ella. Y lo mismo estuvo a punto de hacer con su ropa interior pero se detuvo, viendo una posibilidad.

Rey le sentía más que nunca, la situación tenía su cuerpo más que sensible al tacto y no podía evitar estremecerse con cada caricia suave. Y se relamió una vez más, preguntando aquello que tan en ascuas tenía a su mente.

-¿Sigue valiendo…?- Kylo tarareó con la garganta, indicando que no entendía la pregunta.- ¿Sigue valiendo la palabra de seguridad?- Y él alzó los ojos al techo, pensándolo.- Es porque…- Habló temblorosa, sin saber si sus palabras le harían daño o no. Pero de nuevo volvía a reafirmar el hecho de haber decidido tener los ojos vendados. Ella sería sincera, sin nada que le hiciera moderar sus palabras. Al menos nada visual. Ni las expresiones de Kylo, ni su actitud ni nada… Ella seguiría hablando. Y así lo hizo.- Creo que deberíamos hacer unas nuevas condiciones… Más sinceras.

Kylo no pudo evitar sentir un calor expandirse en su pecho mientras pasaba la mano de nuevo por sus nalgas. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-¿Quieres conservar tu palabra de seguridad o pensamos otra?

-Quiero conservarla…- Y entonces notó su mano meterle los bordes de sus braguitas en medio de sus dos nalgas, dejándolas totalmente al descubierto mientras ella seguía cubierta.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- Rey se relamió.

-Porque ese momento fue verdad…

-¿Lo fue?- Habló inquisitivo, acariciando su nalga izquierda como si le costara creerlo.

-Sí…- Apenas terminó de hablar cuando su mano dibujó una parábola, dándole la primera cachetada. Y ella boqueó, dando un respiro y contrayéndose ante la impresión.- Oh, joder…

-Esa boca, niña.- Gruñó, silenciándola al instante.- ¿Fue verdad?

-Sí.- Respondió en medio de un jadeo que desconcertó a Kylo.

-¿Estás fingiendo ahora?

-¡No!- Se apresuró a responder y Kylo deslizó la mano por su entrepierna, surcando sus pliegues por encima de la ropa, empezando a encontrarla húmeda. Y apretó la mandíbula. Rey siempre, siempre lubricaba, mucho. Señal de que realmente estaba excitada, aquello era difícil de fingirse. Aunque claro, siempre podía recurrir a la imaginación para estar tan húmeda como se mostraba a él.- Fue real porque recuerdo que nos abrimos los dos…- Kylo prestó atención.- Fue real porque en ese momento no recordaba que era agente de la JEDI ni tú…

-Una misión.- Terminó él. Rey guardó silencio.- Puedes decirlo.- Espetó.

-Una misión… -Kylo surcó sus nalgas otra vez.- En más de una ocasión se me escapó algo… Pero supe darle el giro.- Y Kylo vio necesario darle otro nalgazo para que aquello saliera de ella.

-¿Mentirme?

-Adornar la verdad para que no me descubrieras…

-Ya veo…- Volvió a gruñir, cambiando de lado, situándose al contrario de cómo estaba al inicio de aquel primer tiempo.- ¿Has trabajado en un cine alguna vez?- Bajó la mano hasta sus pliegues, rozándolos.

-N-no…

-¿Cómo sabías arreglar el condenado proyector o llevar una sala, entonces?- Volvió a surcarla, lento, exageradamente lento.

-Porque un proyector tiene un mecanismo que conocía, era parecido al aparato con el que Obi-Wan veía sus cintas.- Kylo pinzó su centro por encima de la ropa.- Y llevar una sala… No era más complicado que hacer funcionar aquel cacharro.

-¿Era yo el objetivo de la misión o simplemente me interpuse en tu camino? – Recorrió su sensibilidad por encima de la tela, extendiendo su humedad y viendo cómo empezaba a contener los temblores.

-El día que me encontraste en tu despacho. – Confesó, haciéndole frenar sus caricias y Rey no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiera por ella, poniéndose de puntillas, alzando el culo para dar con la fricción de su mano. Sin embargo, lo que le llegó fue otro sonoro azote. Escuchó el golpe contra su carne incluso antes de sentir la quemazón y el hormigueo.

-No venías a buscarme a mí, como dijiste. – Su mano acarició la nalga castigada, aliviando el cosquilleo y extendiendo su calor. – Te pille fisgando, ¿no es así? – Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y la vio asentir contra la madera, con los labios entreabiertos por una bocanada de aire. Eso no le valía. – Te he hecho una pregunta, niña. – E imprimió toda la severidad de su tono en otro azote.

\- ¡Sí! Joder, sí. – Se agarró con fuerza a las correas que ataban sus manos mientras sus piernas se iban cerrando, bien por contener la excitación, o bien por empeorarla con el roce de sus muslos. – Estaba buscando algo que me sirviera, o alguna pista para tener por dónde empezar y me pillaste de lleno. – Sintió la mano de Kylo recorrerla, y no hacia el sur, dónde más le necesitaba ahora, sino ascendiendo por su espalda. – Hice lo único que creí que te distraería de hacerme preguntas a las que no podía respond… - Siseó cuando le sintió tomar su melena en un puño.

-¿Te he pedido que cierres las piernas, niña? – Le susurró al oído. - ¿Vas a hacer que te las ate también? – Rey negó con la cabeza, con el aire atascado en la garganta. Sólo había una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta y se obligó a volver a separar las rodillas. Y entonces, volvió a sentir el vacío entre ellos, y toda su piel gritando por su tenerle otra vez bien cerca. Le echaba de menos y todo su cuerpo lo sabía. - ¿Sólo fue sexo? – Rey tragó saliva.

-Al principio, sí. – Y sus manos volvieron a recorrer sus caderas, acariciándola con los nudillos y las yemas de los dedos hasta que sintió que su piel se erizaba con su toque, segura de que él también lo veía. ´

-¿Y cuándo cambió eso?

-No lo sé. – Fue una respuesta demasiado rápida. Tanto como el siguiente azote, fuerte y contundente, reverberando en la curva de su espalda y haciendo vibrar su centro.

-Dijimos que sin mentiras. – Rey tuvo verdadero miedo de haber vuelto a cagarla cuando le sintió moverse de su lado.

\- Perdón, Kylo… - Empezó, sin saber si así conseguiría más de lo que había conseguido estos meses disculpándose. Pero entonces, le sintió ante ella. No podía verle pero estaba ahí. Podía oírle respirar. Le sentía. Y como si estuviera dándole la razón, la cogió de la cara. Con las dos manos, como acunándola. Con cuidado, casi con reverencia. Y sintió una lágrima filtrarse a través de la tela antes de rodar por su mejilla. Una lágrima agradecida por un gesto así, que le acercara a él. – Perdón. – Repitió, sabiendo lo cerca que lo susurraba de sus labios.

-¿Por qué has querido mentirme?

-No ha sido a propósito. Es que me pasé toda la misión evitando pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacía contigo, creí que sabría controlarlo. – Sus pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas y era incapaz de ver si lo que le decía le dolía o si simplemente escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle. Era como hablarle a oscuras. – No sé en qué momento empecé a tener sentimientos por ti, porque los reprimí todo lo que pude.

-Pero… - Le siguió, obligándola a continuar, apartándole los mechones de la cara, recorriendo su cara con los dedos y queriendo quitarle esa venda. Queriendo poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos y, sin embargo, conteniéndose. Ambos necesitaban eso. Ella necesitaba un modo con el que demostrarle que le decía la verdad. Y él necesitaba un modo de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

\- Pero sé cuándo empezó a ser irreversible. – Los pulgares de Kylo rozaron sus labios y ella los entreabrió, arañando suavemente sus yemas con los dientes, besándolos. – La primera mañana que pasé en tu casa. – Kylo cerró los ojos mientras su confesión le llevaba al recuerdo. – Es cierto que los chicos me pillaron donde no debía, tanto como es cierto que les pillaste a punto de… a punto de… - Kylo posó los labios en su frente, tranquilizándola, y viendo cómo la verdad y la mentira formaban una enrevesada maraña que tendría que desenredar hebra a hebra. Y no le importaba, ya no. Ahora, si algo le sobraba, era tiempo. -  Excepto por las vendas y el cine, no te mentí. – Se irguió de nuevo, y volvió a su posición tras ella.

-Y tu padre. – Rey asintió, notando todo su cuerpo a la espera de su tacto. - ¿Recuerdas nuestra cita? – Rey volvió a asentir. – Hablaste mucho, ¿recuerdas? – Joder, que si se acordaba. - ¿En qué me mentiste? – Y esta vez, Rey se forzó a no contestar tan rápido como antes, tratando de recordar todo lo que pudiera sobre aquella conversación hasta que le sintió situarse entre sus piernas abiertas. Se le escapó un jadeo cuando se presionó contra su centro.

-En nada, sólo omití a mi padre de la historia. – No pudo evitar moverse y ondear las caderas, buscándole, sólo un poco más. – La base de cualquiera de mis mentiras era esconder que yo era un agente infiltrado, Kylo. Todo lo demás era cierto. – Le sintió colar una mano entre ellos hasta ahuecar su calor, reteniéndolo, a la vez que volvió a darle otro nalgazo. Kylo pudo sentir contra su palma como su carne se contraía buscando su contacto y se humedecía aun más, dando un respingo.

-¿Cómo supiste de Luke? – Rey dejó caer la cabeza sobre la madera cuando sintió su mano acariciando el golpe mientras sus dedos se deslizaban contra la tela húmeda y hacía círculos lentísimos sobre la terminación de todos sus nervios, soltando un ronroneo que casi olvidaba la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

-El día que acepté la condición de no correrme sin tu permiso… - Jadeó, dejando un gemido atorado en su pecho cuando sintió su excitación en la parte baja de la tripa dar un vuelco y abrumarla. – Cuando terminé debajo de tu mesa, te pinché el ordenador. – Y la sensación de otro azote mientras sus dedos la torturaban sin tocarla directamente hizo que, definitivamente, dejara escapar aquel gemido que resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Kylo, haciéndole ladear la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Casi había podido saborearlo.

-Vale, volvamos al principio entonces. – Y Rey juró que podía poner los ojos en blanco bajo la tela, aunque no sabía si era por esa bola de placer contenido, sintiendo cómo sus nudillos se colaban por el elástico de sus bragas hasta quitárselas, o por volver de nuevo a la parte donde sus mentiras se volvían arenas movedizas. – Lo que me dijiste durante la entrevista, ¿era verdad o mentira? – Acarició sus nalgas y Rey supo que según la respuesta que diera, serían más caricias o más azotes. Estaba ansiosa por ambos.

\- Mentira. Poe me estaba diciendo lo que tenía que contestar por un pinganillo… - Y su palma abierta se estampó contra su carne, haciendo que Rey ahogara un grito y una maldición en la garganta. Podía sentir la huella entera ardiendo en su nalga como una firma candente. Y luego esa picazón y ese cosquilleo bullendo bajo su piel, provocándole un siseo.

-Y cuando me llamaste mientras te estabas tocando… - Y como si quisiera revivir aquello, deslizó sus dedos entre sus pliegues, extendiendo la humedad de su excitación. - ¿Verdad o mentira? – Y presionó un dedo contra su entrada, resbalando en ella.

\- Verdad. - Gimió, arqueándose sobre los dedos de sus pies para llevarlo tan profundo como pudo, balanceando sus caderas contra sus manos, requiriendo más de su contacto, hambrienta aunque él se negó a acelerar. – Te pedí permiso y no me dejaste. - Gruñó bajo en su garganta, mordiéndose el labio casi en carne viva. – Me dijiste que esperara hasta la tarde, y te esperé hasta la noche. – Entonces, un segundo dedo entró en ella, que prácticamente chilló al sentir cómo sus dedos la estiraban.

-Hum, sí. – Le escuchó tararear grave en su garganta. – Si en algo siempre dijiste la verdad, fue con los orgasmos. – Ella sollozó y asintió, trabajando sus caderas contra sus dedos, cabalgando sobre su mano. Él movió y curvó sus dedos dentro de ella hasta que presionó sus nudillos contra su punto G. Era casi doloroso lo bien que se sentía, lo llena que estaba de sus dedos. Cómo sus dedos parecían frotarse contra todos los mejores lugares dentro de ella.- ¿Y sabes tocar el piano?

-Un poco…- Gimoteó.- No llegué a saber más que un poco de solfeo…

-¿Cómo conocías la banda sonora de Twi’lek Peaks?- Estocó con los dedos, más profundo, sacándole un grito.

-Por la HoloRed.

-¿Y cómo sabías que me gustaba esa condenada serie?- Otra estocada más fuerte.

-¡Por los archivos y por las referencias!

-¿Viste la serie alguna vez?

-¡No, joder! ¡Lo siento!- Sollozó y Kylo sacó los dedos de ella, alejándose.

-Joder…- Se apartó rápidamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras mantenía la otra suspendida a su lado, temblorosa. Y giró de nuevo para encararla, acercándose a su trasero y apresando una nalga.- Hubo una vez en la que me preguntaste si estaba bien…

-Te vi mal.

-¿Te interesaba saber la respuesta?- Ella asintió.- ¿De manera personal o profesional?

-Por civismo…- Lloró.- No estabas bien, no tenías buena cara… Y luego los espasmos… Pensaba que…- Lo contuvo y Kylo apretó su nalga, haciendo que boqueara.- Pensaba que tenías algún tipo de trastorno.- Y gimió cuando su mano resbaló hasta volver a colar dos dedos en ella. Rey se impulsó hacia adelante por inercia ante el contacto, de nuevo palpando aquella pared que conseguía abrirle las puertas de todos los paraísos.

-Empezamos a entrar en un terreno complicado ¿No, niña?- Rey asintió como pudo y él reforzó su toque.- Era más fácil pensar que estaba loco…- Rey asintió aunque aquello no fuera una pregunta, y entonces Kylo alzó los ojos a la pared de enfrente, como si le costara mirarla aunque ella no le devolviera el contacto… Como si la pregunta que fuera hacerle ahora todavía dudara en si quería saber o no la respuesta. Finalmente… disparó.- ¿Era verdad que fui el primero que hizo que eyacularas a chorro?

-Sí…- Jadeó, sintiendo sus dedos bombearla, creando un vaivén con las falanges que estaban torturándola a niveles que no creyó jamás posibles.- Joder sí, sí… El primero…. En hacerme todo esto, joder, Kylo…

-¡¿No te ibas nunca, ni aunque te tratara fatal, por tu jodida misión, verdad?!- Habló, perdiéndose, bombeando con más fuerza, haciendo que Rey se doblegara todo lo que podía hacia atrás.

-¡Solamente al principio, Kylo! Por favor…Por favor, por favor…- Boqueó y fue a hablar pero él frenó su mano antes de que Rey se lo pidiera.

-No, nena… Por mucho que me lo pidas, hoy no. Hoy no dejaré que te corras… Todavía no hemos empezado.- Habló, separándose de ella mientras Rey intentaba recobrar el aire. A punto de quejarse pero entonces Kylo sacó el masajeador de la bolsa y se posicionó junto al escritorio, volteando a Rey sobre la mesa, haciendo que quedara boca arriba y con los brazos entrelazados sobre su cabeza.- Abre las piernas, nena…- Y Rey obedeció al instante.- Y sigue respondiendo a lo que yo pregunte.- Rey asintió con la cabeza y Kylo conectó el aparato, sintiendo que Rey vibraba antes de que pudiera acercárselo.- ¿Lo de la cara también fue civismo?- Y por la forma en la que vio cómo la chica arrugaba el labio vio necesario explicarse.- Cuando me cosiste.

-Fue agradecimiento…- Tragó saliva, empezando a notar la voz rota otra vez.- Fueron ganas de cuidarte…

-¿Un poco hipócrita, no es así?- Y bajó aquel cacharro como una guillotina, torturando su palpitante centro y provocándole un grito que le impulsó a arquear la espalda de la intensidad.

-¡Sí!- Y boqueó, ahogándose.- ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Tssss… Ahórrate eso, niña.- Chistó con un tono tan serio que a Rey le bajó parte de la excitación ¿Estaba consiguiendo algo? ¿A dónde iba todo eso? Kylo profundizó el contacto y Rey aguantó un gemido.

-Todo cambió… Esa mañana.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó calmado, serio, pasivo.

-La de… después de lo sucedido con los gamorreanos…

-¿Qué cambió?- Bajó un poco más aquel chisme.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Cambió todo!- boqueó, contrayéndose mientras él aparentaba tanta tranquilidad.- Cuando supe de Snoke… Todo cambió…- Volvió a contener el grito.- Mi misión cambió.

-¿Cambió?- Rey asintió con dolor.- ¿Te la cambiaron?

-¡Yo la cambié!- Kylo apartó el aparato de ella y Rey recobró el aire.- Yo cambié el objetivo… Porque el objetivo no eras tú… Nunca lo fuiste, es sólo que no lo sabíamos… yo no lo sabía. – Cogió una bocanada de aire, esperando su respuesta antes de soltarlo. Luego volvió a respirar, siendo más consciente de cómo su pecho subía y bajaba y cómo le taladraba el pulso en las sienes. – Yo también cambié.

\- ¿En qué sentido? – Situó la mano en su centro, cubriéndola, calmando el ataque del masajeador en ella. – Te implicaste. – Sentenció, llegando a la conclusión antes de que llegara la respuesta y, sin embargo, esperando.

-Fue más que eso. – Se mordió el labio, intentando controlar su respiración y aun sintiendo su cuerpo onduleante bajo su mano… como siempre. – Ya estaba implicada de antes. No sé decirte cuándo, pero ya lo estaba. – Tragó saliva, sintiendo la boca reseca. – Esa mañana fue el día que me contaste tantas cosas porque queríamos seguir juntos. – Sintió el frío al instante en el que su mano se apartó de ella. – Eso era verdad. – Se apresuró a decir. - Yo cambié porque quería seguir contigo, más allá de la misión.

Y entonces su mano se estampa con una palmada sonora y húmeda sobre su clítoris y su piel sensible. Rey grita, sintiendo el temblor expandirse a través de ella como una descarga eléctrica, cerrando las piernas de golpe para contener la sensación. Aunque "gritar" es una forma suave y sin complicaciones de decir que hace un sonido parecido al de esas chicas que tienen cuentas que pagar en las películas. Y luego ese hormigueo recorriéndola como una reminiscencia, que hacía que su espalda se arqueara en un ángulo como ningún otro y todos sus sentidos se anularan durante un segundo, suspendida en el vacío. Luego le escuchó chasquear la lengua y plantó las orejas.

-¿Cómo te he dicho que debes poner las piernas, niña? – Y, sin dejarla un instante para obedecer, le separó él mismo las rodillas, volviendo a copar su centro con la palma de la mano. - ¿Te ha dolido? – Rey negó con la cabeza, boqueando un “no” que no llegó a sonar. – Ya veo… -Él retira de nuevo su mano, como antes, y ella se queda a la espera. - ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste de Snoke? – Su mano vuelve a su centro y ella se eriza esperando otra palmada, pero relajándose cuando sus dedos volvieron recorrerla, con suavidad. - ¿Lástima?

-Te admiré. – Le confesó, aturullándole por completo. Sintió cómo su mano se frenaba sobre ella, presionando su centro y haciendo que Rey se notara latir por dentro y sabiendo que ahora Kylo estaría agradeciendo su idea de taparse los ojos.

-¿Por qué? – Ella se traga su propio grito ahogado, inspira profundamente por la nariz y sale por la boca.  Y de repente, ahí estaba la palmada que no espera, rápida, fuerte, poniendo en alerta a todo su cuerpo con ese cosquilleo que la recorrió desde su centro hasta las puntas de los dedos. ¿Cómo es que eso la excita tanto? Golpearse en la entrepierna no es algo en lo que hubiera pensado antes, pero ahora que lo está haciendo, puede sentirse cada vez más húmeda por la tercera, la tensión se acumulada en su espalda. - ¿Por qué, nena? - Él la golpea de nuevo y su gemido amortiguado es casi audible. Casi. Pero se le juntan todas las sensaciones y el escuchar de nuevo aquel apelativo cariñoso que conseguía derretirla.

\- Porque tu fortaleza es admirable, Kylo. – Trató de destensar el cuello y mover los hombros todo lo que las restricciones le permitían. – Sólo tú conoces el alcance de lo que has sufrido y no has perdido la puta cabeza…

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté por qué querías seguir conmigo? – Rey asintió. - ¿Recuerdas las palabras? – Ella volvió a asentir, de nuevo en aquella cuerda floja entre la relajación y la espera de la siguiente tortura sobre su cuerpo, descubriendo que no es un infierno si te gusta cómo quema. – Repítelas.

\- Me gustas con coraje, Kylo. – Tragó saliva, esperando. Y, sin embargo, Kylo parecía tan en vilo como ella. - Nunca, en mi vida, ni de lejos me había planteado hacer nada lo que estoy haciendo contigo, ni dejarme hacer. – Sintió sus nudillos arrastrándose por la piel sensible del interior de sus muslos y quiso retorcerse para apremiar su toque. – Me estoy descubriendo a través de tus manos, sin miedo. – Pero se quedó quieta, muy quieta, sintiendo el aire en el vello de su piel, escuchándole respirar cerca de ella. Sólo podía imaginarle. – Porque me pones valiente perdida. – Concluyó, y sus nudillos llegaron a su centro, pinzando su clítoris y haciendo que su espalda volviera a arquearse y se le escapara un gemido.

-¿Fue mentira? – Rey se sintió palpitar y negó efusivamente con la cabeza, y un grito necesitado obstruyendo su garganta.  – Dímelo, nena.

\- Ni una sola palabra. – Susurró entre dientes. Y notó un temblor en la madera cuando Kylo dejó aquel aparato sobre la mesa. Llevó su mano recién liberada a la tela de la camiseta y la alzó hasta dejar su pecho libre, confirmando que no llevaba sujetador alguno y lo agradeció. Cambió las manos de sitio, pinzándole con una el pecho mientras que la otra volvía a recorrerla de arriba abajo, extendiendo su humedad.

-¿Ahora va a resultar que nada es mentira?- Y enroscó con suavidad pero con firmeza aquel pezón, haciendo que la chica arqueara su espalda.

-No estoy… diciendo eso.- Jadeó.- ¡Estoy siendo sincera!- Tragó saliva mientras notaba los dedos de Kylo subir hasta su clítoris.- Todo tenía su parte verídica. Como lo de…- Aguantó el aire mientras Kylo aceleraba su toque.- Joder, con lo de los Fett fui sincera…- Jadeó.- Con la historia de… Sabine.

-¿Sabine?

-La mandaloriana que me enseñó a hablar en mando’a…- Kylo surcó su extensión con los dedos, llegando a ella otra vez, sacándole un jadeo.- ¡Joder, joder, joder…!- Se elevó todo lo que aquellas sujeciones le permitieron antes de desplomarse contra la mesa de espaldas.- ¡Joder, joder…!- Y sacó la mano de allí mientras seguía torturando su pecho con la otra. Y a Rey se le escape un quejido.- ¡Joder!

-¿Así que ahora todo es verdad, eh?- Rey boqueó, sin poder hablar.- ¿Lo de que te gustaba el drama social también?

-Ahí… Ahí intentaba… Intentaba…

-Camelarme.

-Impresionarte.- Sollozó y Kylo liberó su pecho, deslizando la mano por todo su cuerpo, tembloroso y perlado de sudor.

-¿Impresionarme?- Rey asintió.- Querrás decir “no descubrir tu tapadera”.

-No…- Sorbió.- No, ahí ya no… No quería que… Pensaras que no entiendo de esas cosas… Porque podríamos quedarnos sin tema de conversación. O podrías tomarme por…- Otro golpe con su mano en su centro más sensible y Rey hizo un sobre esfuerzo por no cerrar las piernas.

-¡No me mientas, niña!

-¡Joder, claro que quería mantener mi tapadera! ¡¿Qué esperabas?!- Kylo le dio margen para que se explicara.- ¡Claro que quería hacerlo, joder, porque no quería perderte! ¡Y no como objetivo…! ¡Sino cómo un…! ¡Un…!

-Saco de información.

-¡No, joder!- Pataleó.- ¡Quería seguir manteniendo lo que teníamos!

-Lo que teníamos era falso.

-¡No era falso, joder, Kylo!

-¡No te conozco una puta mierda, Rey!- Gritó, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, venciéndose sobre ella. Aprisionándola.- ¡No sé quién eres!

-¡Sí lo sabes, joder! ¡Lo sabes más que nadie, Kylo, porque toda mi tapadera era una verdad!

-¡A medias!

-¡Pero una verdad!- Y lloró, haciendo que Kylo se apartara, tomando distancia. Alejándose… Y suspirando intentando serenarse.

-¿Y lo que me contaste de los Hutt?

-Era verdad.- Él gruñó inconforme.

Inconforme porque notaba que Rey no podía mentirle… Y él no sabía cómo llevarlo. No sabía cómo gestionarlo porque ahora sí que se le había complicado la existencia. Porque todo era más fácil cuando era mentira… Mantener el enfado, mantener la rabia. Pero ahora ya no, ahora le dolía. Y empezó a sentir que hubo un punto donde cada reacción de ella en su pasado era verdad. Sin dobles intenciones, sin nada… Y a pesar de ser consciente de que en el juicio presentó grabaciones ahora entendía que las había sacado para aportar peso a su versión que Luke confirmó y que Hux luego terminó de asentar sin demasiadas complicaciones.

-¿Death Troop?- Pronunció con dolor.

-Había visto esa película hace mucho tiempo…- Reconoció.- Apenas la tenía olvidada… Hasta que escuché la canción y todo floreció.

Y Kylo viró, quedando de lado a ella, observándola. Había llegado a esa parte en la que, si se tratara de un interrogatorio violento, Hux tendría que rematar al desgraciado mientras él se sentía inútil. Eso o dejarle morir usando su propia resistencia contra él, justo como hacía Snoke. Se acercó a Rey, observándola y decidiendo.

De un jalón le quitó la venda de la cara, haciendo que la chica no tuviera más remedio que enfrentarse a su mirada, encontrándole casi encima de ella. Él sostuvo sus mofletes y recorrió su rostro una última vez antes de anclarse a sus ojos.

-Cada vez que veo mi cuerpo, con todas sus cicatrices, en el espejo…  Te recuerdo a ti besándolas todas.- Y a Rey se le deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Me recompensaste por ser buena conmigo… Y no merecía ni una pizca de todo lo que me has dado.- Kylo ladeó la mandíbula, alzando los ojos mientras ella bajaba los suyos.- Lamento tanto todo esto…- Y consiguió atraer aquellos pozos negros a ella otra vez.- Lo siento mucho… Y no iba a solucionar nada repitiéndotelo. Por eso intenté sacar lo del cine.

-¿Por qué pensabas que iba a aceptarlo?- Y se acercó un poco más a ella, rozando su centro con su pantalón.- ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?

-No lo sé…- Bajó los ojos y Kylo se presionó con más fuerza. Y allí estaban sus ojitos cerrándose, su cabeza recostándose y sus pecas sonrojándose.- No lo sé…- Jadeó.

-Sí lo sabes, niña.- Rey se mordió el labio, abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-Suponía que te resultaría un refugio… Porque para mí lo supondría… Después de todo.

-¿Un refugio, eh?- Rey asintió.

-El exilio es lo más parecido a que te abandonen pero haciéndolo por tu propio pie…- Habló, captando su atención.- Si no tienes un refugio… Te expones a todo.

-¿Y cuál fue el tuyo?

-Obi-Wan… Y luego tú y el cine.

-¿Ah sí?- Habló, acercándose mientras ella se mordía el labio y asentía.- ¿Por qué soy un refugio para ti?- Y Rey alzó los ojos.

-No, por favor…

-Sí.- Sentenció.- Dímelo.

-No…- Y Kylo alcanzó el masajeador mientras tomaba espacio para poder trabajarla. - No, no, no, nononono...

-No voy a pedírtelo otra vez, nena.

-¡OH, joder!- Gimoteó cuando volvió a introducir los dedos en ella a la par que aquel cacharro torturaba su sensibilidad con una vibración que era una locura.- Oh, joder, Kylo…

Y tembló, se encorvó todo lo que las ataduras le permitieron mientras Kylo seguía bombeándola con fuerza a la par que aquel masajeador, que no daba tregua ni lo pretendía. Y Rey vio blanco por un momento.

-¡OH, joder!

-¿Por qué soy un refugio para ti, nena?- Rey se mordió el labio.- ¡Mírame!- Y alzó la cabeza como pudo.- ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te quiero, joder!

Y Kylo volvió a soltarla, alejándose. Lanzando a desgana aquel artilugio sobre la mesa mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y daba vueltas por la habitación. A punto de estallar. Rey se relamió intentando buscarle desde su posición pero no lograba dar con él. Y se estaba agobiando.

-¿Kylo…?- No recibió respuesta.- ¿Kylo?- Y recibió lo mismo. Silencio. Hasta que le vio, acercarse de nuevo a la mesa, situándose entre sus piernas otra vez, sobándose la cara con nervio mientras Rey no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Lo… dices de verdad?- Ella rió nasalmente.

-¿Qué otras pruebas quieres?- Él desvió la mirada, apoyándose en la mesa, colocando ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica, todavía expuesto.- Kylo, necesito que me creas…

-Joder, Rey… Es que te creo.- Confesó con un pesar tan grande que le estaba aplastando.- Lo peor es que te sigo creyendo, Rey…-Se tomó un momento, visualizando la pared de enfrente y recreándose.- Pero… Joder, Rey, es un infierno.- Y ella le miró, viéndole cómo se flagelaba sin poder parar… Sin poder parar pero queriendo detenerse… Y fue rápida. Le surcó la cabeza como una estrella fugaz.

-Finalizer.- Aquello llamó su atención.

Él se quedó pensando durante un segundo. ¿Finalizer? ¿Qué era eso? ¿No tenían ya una palabra de seguridad?

-¿Finalizer?- Rey asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Tu palabra de seguridad no era “Ben”, niña?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Qué es “Finalizer”?

-La tuya. – Y Rey agradeció que le hubiera quitado la venda para poder ver todas y cada una de la emociones por las que pasaban sus ojos. Sus ojos, siempre diciéndoselo todo. Vio la sorpresa, confusión, el miedo…Y un brillo de algo que no supo identificar justo antes de que cerrara los ojos y hundiera la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, con derrota. – Necesito que te sientas a salvo conmigo.

\- Mi plan era morirme solo, niña, tanto antes como después de conocerte. –Rozó con la nariz la curva de su cuello, llevándose su fragancia consigo.  Había sido fácil quererla mientras su vida pendía de un hilo, siempre a la espera del calambrazo definitivo o una bala perdida, pero ahora… -Todo era más sencillo cuando podía odiarte, pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil… - Y si ella le estaba contando toda la verdad, ¿cómo podía él mentirse a sí mismo? ¿Cómo podría decir que no la amaba casi desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron? – No sé qué hacer cuando me ofreces todo lo que nunca me atreví a soñar.- Rey tironeó de sus ataduras, con su instinto más primario de alzar los brazos y abrazarle, sostenerle y acariciarle saliendo a flote sin poder cumplirlo. – He hecho cosas terribles, no lo merezco, niña. – Le susurró muy cerca del oído, mientras su mano se alzaba hasta ella y le recorría la cara en una caricia.

\- Lo sé.  – Volvió a decirle, porque sabía que él no necesitaba ningún tribunal para cargar con su culpa. – Pero yo no esperaba quererte tanto. - Porque ya daba igual si él no la quería tanto como ella. Una vez dices el primer “te quiero”, el resto cuestan menos. Aquel imprudente que declara su amor, adquiere tal posición de inferioridad y fuerza al mismo tiempo que se sentirá por siempre en peligro de muerte por su propia mano. – Te he echado tanto de menos, Kylo, que… - Se retorció y cabeceó hasta apoyar el mentón en él. – que si alguien se paraba frente a mí y me hacía señales, no lo veía. No veía nada. Sólo pensaba en ti. – Le sintió alzar la cabeza para enfrentar sus pupilas, sin dejar de pasar la mano por su cara, recorriendo sus mejillas. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. - Quiero cuidarte sin que haga falta porque ya estés conmigo.

Y eso debió ser lo que le hizo reaccionar, moviéndose sobre ella hasta liberar sus muñecas del agarre de las correas y cogiéndola en brazos, con cuidado, con firmeza. Como si fuera la cosa más preciada de la Galaxia. Rey apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, alzando los brazos hasta su cuello, aferrándose a él con la fuerza que le quedaba, sintiendo sus músculos moverse con la vigorosidad que le caracterizaba y sonriendo contra la tela de su camiseta. Aliviada porque, al menos, no la había mandado bien lejos de ahí, sino que seguía entre sus brazos. Justo donde se sentía a salvo.

Demasiado pronto, sintió que la soltaba, que sus brazos se aflojaban en torno a ella, y la dejaba caer sobre la cama. Le miró justo cuando deslizaba las manos por los tirantes que sostenían sus pantalones y su camiseta en su sitio, mientras ella estaba casi desnuda, antes de gatear sobre las sábanas hasta volver a situarse entre sus piernas con un gruñido gutural en la garganta. Un sonido que retumba a través de su pecho y ella se muerde el labio con más fuerza. Su mano se arrastra desde su cintura, arriba y debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta que lleva, quitándosela y desnudándola por completo. Las yemas de sus dedos fantasmeaban sobre su abdomen, sumergiéndose en su ombligo antes de trazar a lo largo de la curva de sus costillas, hacia arriba hasta que rozan la suave curva de su pecho. Su pulgar se desliza sobre su pezón y se balancea contra la yema del dedo.

Rey jadea y encuentra las fuerzas para mover sus brazos de nuevo, una mano enredada en su melena  y la otra arrastrándose por su cuerpo hasta colarla por debajo de su camiseta. Era insultante que él se mantuviera vestido con ella así. Sus ojos negros se centraron en ella como una diana mientras las yemas de sus dedos rozaban de nuevo sus cicatrices, antes de atraerlo hacia abajo en un beso aplastante. Gime contra su boca llena, separando sus labios para él, cediendo y soltándola solo para permitir que sus manos le quitaran la tela que le cubría.

El beso se vuelve feroz y hambriento mientras sus cuerpos empiezan a ondear a un compás que ya conocen y Rey tiene que obligarse a sí misma a alzar la cara para separar sus labios y coger aire. Pero Kylo no cede y recorre la columna de su cuello, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo. Marcándola. Sus manos recorriéndose mutuamente, memorizándose. Y ella contiene un sollozo por el olor a despedida que tiene todo aquello, no de victoria.

-Kylo… - Susurró cerca de su oído antes de tirar de su pelo para que la mirara. – Te necesito. – Y cuela los pulgares por la cinturilla de sus pantalones, frotándose contra él, sosteniéndose a su cuello.

Ya le había dicho eso antes. Kylo lo había escuchado antes. Sabía por qué lo había dicho, reconocía el tono. Tanto aquellas veces como ahora. Y si antes se había permitido fantasear con la idea de que ella realmente le quisiera de ese modo, ¿por qué ahora se refrenaba? Sin embargo, al alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos supo que estaba perdido. Que estaba total e irrevocablemente perdido. Y que sólo podía confiar en que ella lo dijera todo de verdad. Todo.

Sin esperarlo notó las manitas de aquella chica atraparle la cara, situándose en el punto de mira, evitando el espacio a otras cosas que no fueran ella y le miraba con aquellos ojos tan grandes que se podía ver reflejado en ellos. Y Rey le rogaba en silencio que parara, que ya estaba bien de darse cabezazos contra la pared… Que ya era suficiente. E hizo ademán de hablar pero Kylo fue más rápido.

-Finalizer…- Y Rey alzó una comisura mientras él cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su frente, apoyándola en la de ella.- Finalizer…- Repitió otra vez mientras ella siseaba a la par que le acariciaba el pelo.- Te necesito, niña…- Confesó al fin. Y Rey se quedó sin aire, sobre todo cuando abrió los ojos, encontrando su mirada al otro lado.

-Y yo a ti, Kylo…- Condujo su cara, alzándola para poder besarle con suavidad pero apenas duró un segundo. Era como si Kylo hubiera desatado algo que llevaba luchando por liberarse demasiado tiempo. Y el beso se hizo profundo, lento, grave como una banda sonora tensa y anticipatoria.

Rey liberó sus labios para poder tomar aire y Kylo tomó espacio sin dejar de atacar ahora su cuello, quitándose la camiseta mientras ella se dejaba hacer, arqueando la espalda y exponiéndose a él. Una de sus grandes manos sujetó su pecho, presionándolo mientras ella jadeaba, sintiendo cómo Kylo humedecía su cuello, su clavícula y ahora su pecho, atacándolo con la lengua mientras ella se arqueaba un poco más, buscando su límite y deseando no encontrarlo demasiado rápido, cada tensión añadida hacía que su cuerpo le sintiera todavía más.

Rey condujo su mano a aquella mata de pelo negra que le pedía a gritos un roce, y se recreó con el tacto, con aquellas frondosas hebras azabaches que nada tenían que envidiar al oscuro de la galaxia. Peinándolo, hundiendo la mano en él y sacándola otra vez, acariciándole mientras jadeaba ante las atenciones que recibía en cada pecho.

Kylo no tardó en liberar uno de ellos para conducir la mano a su entrepierna, rozándola, encontrando la humedad que esperaba encontrar pero entonces Rey se accionó, levantándose, tumbándole y quedando tumbado boca arriba, con ella luchando contra el cierre de sus pantalones. Y se dejó hacer, observándola, recreándose.

Rey se adelantó, besando las cicatrices de su pecho, abdomen y hombros mientras le quitaba el cinturón y le abría los vaqueros con un nervio que podía con ella. Jaló los pantalones hasta quitárselos, dejándole la ropa interior para poder situarse sobre ella. Sentándose y empezando a frotarse mientras le veía poner los ojos en blanco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabriendo la boca, conteniendo un gemido. Y Rey se accionó con más fuerza sobre su dureza, apoyándose en su pecho con las dos manos mientras se vencía hacia delante, buscando sus labios. Pero una de las manos de Kylo sostuvo a la chica por el cuello, sin apretar, reteniéndola allí, a escasos centímetros de él. Impidiéndole llegar… Hasta que Rey deslizó una mano hasta él, llegando también a su cuello, cosa que provocó que el corazón de Kylo se saltara un latido, mirándola. Y ella le forzó un poco para que virara la cabeza hasta mirarla y ella entonces bajó, besándole mientras seguía surcando su extensión con su humedad, por encima de la tela de su ropa interior. Notando aquella dureza, rogando por algo más.

Kylo liberó el cuello de la chica mientras disfrutaba de aquel roce incesante, viendo blanco y estrellas tras sus párpados, cada vez que rotaba las caderas. Y Rey llevó una mano a los pantalones del chico, deseando encontrar un preservativo… Pero la mano de él le frenó el recorrido.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró contra sus labios.

-Te necesito…

-No están ahí, niña…- Kylo se quitó a Rey de encima, moviéndola hasta dejarla boca abajo, con él a sus espaldas, llevando las manos a sus caderas y alzándolas hasta exponer su trasero a él. Se terminó de quitar la ropa interior mientras se adelantaba, plasmándose en su trasero, hasta llegar a la mesita de noche, donde sacó un preservativo del segundo cajón.

Rey viraba la cabeza, intentando verle desde aquel ángulo y disfrutando de la visión. Evitando pensar que posiblemente aquella sería la última vez. Bajó los párpados con tristeza pero luego los cerró con fuerza cuando notó la mano de Kylo acariciar su extensión húmeda. Posicionándose en su entrada y adentrándose lentamente mientras Rey le aceptaba sin demasiadas dificultades. Boqueó, sintiendo a Kylo vencerse sobre ella, acoplándose a la forma de su cuerpo pequeño bajo el suyo, con las caderas levantadas, entregada a él.

Depositó la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su aroma y con la primera estocada, sujetó a la chica por el pelo para ponerla a cuatro patas, expuesta mientras él se movía contra ella, atacando su cuello como si fuera un animal salvaje, y ella gimiendo complacida. Deseosa por más. Más, siempre más…

-Más…- Le rogó.- Más, más, más…- Él subió por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

-¿Mi niña nunca tiene suficiente?- Ella negó con dolor, mordiéndose el labio. Jamás tendría suficiente de él. Y Kylo salió de ella, dándole la vuelta sobre la cama, dejándola boca arriba y le obligó a alzar la cadera, situándose él entre sus piernas. Cuando entró, su tamaño hizo que Rey se encorvara, gritando de puro placer mientras le notaba abultarse en su vientre. Y Kylo siguió cargando contra ella.- ¿Así, mi niña? - Ella solo puede gemir en respuesta, apretando las paredes alrededor de él para indicar que sí, joder, sí. Así. – Joder, nena. - Gruñe, jadeando, hundiendo los dedos con fuerza en la carne de sus caderas. Le da un pequeño momento para adaptarse y ella mueve sus caderas, encontrando un ángulo cómodo, alzándose aun más sobre la punta de los pies, envainando lo poco que él no estaba dentro de ella. Y Rey le tomaba por entero, lo hacía tan bien… Sólo para él.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó, arrastrando sus brazos por las sábanas, una de sus manos apoyándose en el cabecero para hacer tope con las embestidas mientras la otra se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta agarrarle del brazo que la sostenía en vilo. - Por favor. – La vio arquear el cuello, apartarle la mirada, hundida en el placer que le daba, chocando contra todos sus puntos clave con cada entrada, y arrastrando deliciosamente contra sus paredes con cada salida. Rey podía sentir cada pulgada gruesa de él mientras cada empuje la hace vibrar hasta su núcleo, tan perfecto, tan fuerte y amable con ella y tan jodidamente bueno... – Te necesito tanto... – Y después de eso, Kylo se perdió por completo. Perdido. Y encontrado en ella. Sólo en ella.

Su mano libre viajó por todo su cuerpo, viéndose entrar en ella una y otra vez, resbalando dentro y fuera de ella y sintiéndolo todo. Sus dedos recorriendo su vientre, los huecos de las costillas y el valle entre sus pechos hasta que dio con su cuello, inclinando su rostro hacia él nuevamente. Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más. Sonrojada y con la mirada embebida, mística y salvaje.

-Mírame, nena. – Le ordenó con un gruñido. - Mantén tus ojos en mí. – Ella boqueó para responder pero sólo pudo asentir sutilmente. Él había estado yendo lento, pero luego se arrastró hacia adelante, hundiéndose tan dentro de ella como pudo.

\- Oh, joder. - Se quedó sin aliento, sus grandes ojos anclados a los suyos, sintiéndole enorme en ella, llenándola, haciéndola sentir tan, tan plena. Salió casi por completo de ella y luego volvió a entrar, lento pero firme, repitiendo la acción, arrastrándose a través de ella deliciosamente. Rey arqueó su espalda de la cama, tratando de obtener más de su toque, más de él. Más de todo. Sin importar cuánto se balanceara la cama contra la pared. Ella quería cada embestida para sí. Egoísta. Avariciosa. Y arrastró su mano hasta la mano de él, alrededor de su cuello. – Más. – Cruzó su mirada, enfrentándole tanto como sostenía su mano pegada a su cuello, anclándola al colchón con su agarre y gimiendo de nuevo, hipnotizada por la forma en que su carne se estiraba alrededor de él. – Te quiero. – Le repitió ahogándose con un jadeo.

Y la embestida en respuesta fue tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo tembló, electrificado, arqueando el cuello y poniendo los ojos en blanco, retorciéndose de placer y decidida a aguantar tanto como él le pidiera.

-Mírame, nena. – Volvió a ordenarle, con un gruñido mientras su mano volvió a apretarse alrededor de su garganta. Ella dio un parpadeo lento antes de sostenerle la mirada de nuevo. – Repítelo.

-Te quiero...- Jadeó.- Te quiero, joder… Te quiero.- Habló, sintiendo que cada palabra le privaba del aire que necesitaba, pero le daba igual. Ya no importaba cuanto necesitara respirar, no importaba si no era para respirar con él.

-Te quiero, mi niña…- Y apresó sus labios, dando una última estocada. Una que le terminó de arrancar el aire, la cordura, la concentración e incluso la retención. No pudo más y Kylo tampoco. Se irguió sobre ella, entrando más y más profundo.- ¿Vas a correrte conmigo, niña?- Rey  forzaba su cuerpo, manteniéndolo en el sitio con la presión de la mano en el cabecero. Y asintió con dolor mientras sentía que se le escapaba todo de las manos.- Córrete conmigo, mi niña… Por favor.

No necesitó repetirlo, no hizo falta. Rey se dejó llevar, arqueando la espalda con violencia mientras gritaba, dejando que aquella corriente se la llevara tan lejos como pudiera siempre que fuera junto a él. Y así era. Kylo gimió mientras seguía estocándola, derritiéndose junto a ella hasta que sus cuerpos reclamaron un respiro, temblando. Haciendo que cada uno se venciera a un lado de la cama, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal al que acostumbraban. 

Kylo tenía clavada la vista al techo, analizándolo todo lentamente, notando cómo su cabeza volvía a funcionar. Y se quitó el preservativo, dejándolo a un lado mientras viraba la cabeza hacia ella, también comiendo techo mientras respiraba por la boca. Y una lágrima surcó su comisura, descendiendo por su mejilla hasta que Kylo posó un dedo, frenando su recorrido y llevándosela consigo, limpiándola. Rey ladeó la cabeza hasta dar con él, mirándole y viendo cómo él devolvía el gesto.

Y vio aquellos ojos acristalados en su carita, otra lágrima. Y Kylo atrajo a Rey hasta su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella hundía la cabeza en su hombro. Aquello no ayudaba y Rey lloró, abrazándose a él mientras Kylo pasaba las manos por su espalda desnuda. Se relamió, no quería verla así nunca más. Así no. Con aquel llanto amargo, clavándose en su pecho como una lanza.

-¿Tan mal lo he hecho, nena?- Y Rey rió, mezclando el llanto con una carcajada atorada en su esternón. Él sonrió, intentando aguantar, intentando no vencerse porque no podía permitirse flaquear ahora.- ¿Por qué lloras, mi niña?

-Supongo que es un adiós…- Habló, rompiéndose. Decirlo en voz alta era hacer real una posibilidad. Y Kylo ladeó la mandíbula.

-¿Un adiós?- Rey asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Te vas ya, nena?- Y ella se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Tú quieres que me vaya?- Hipó, sentándose cerca de él mientras Kylo desviaba la mirada.

No lo quería en absoluto aunque una parte de él siguiera resentida por el dolor. Uno que se había forzado a construir pesadamente para no derrumbarse. Y sería difícil tumbar ese muro porque cada hecho, cada maldita frase, cada maldito gesto que Rey había tenido con él en el pasado fue una piedra más que cimentó aquella barrera…

“Ponme la peli de las flores que se retuercen, papi”

Era como si el hecho de proyectar aquella película era un aviso silencioso de su subconsciente, uno lento, uno que tardó en venir. O más bien fue un referente.

Alzó los ojos a Rey, mirándola, viendo otra lágrima que ella ya no le escondía. Y aquello le hizo pensar que ya no le escondería nada más. Nada, en absoluto.

Alzó la mano hasta posarla en su mejilla mientras Rey se dejaba acariciar, mirándole mientras esperaba una respuesta que no le llegaba. Finalmente, Kylo negó con la cabeza.

Rey se desinfló por completo, sintiendo que se le hundía el pecho y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo contra su hombro, acurrucándose en su pecho, dejándose arrullar por él, sintiendo sus brazos a sus alrededor, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Alzó los brazos hasta su cuello, arrastrándole con ella, aferrándose en un abrazo irrompible.

-No quiero que te vayas. – Le concedió en voz alta, sintiendo sus pequeñas uñas clavarse en la piel de sus hombros, en silencio.

Silencio. La unidad de medida que existe para calibrarse el alma.

No quería verla marchar, no quería verla llorar. Se sentía incapaz de decir adiós con la misma mano que había acariciado su cuerpo. Una parte de su dolor dejaba de importar cuando recordaba que ella había sido el pedacito de cielo que había rozado con los dedos cuando el infierno le asolaba, le rodeaba y le arrancaba las ganas de vivir del mismo tuétano de los huesos. Porque daba igual cuánto hubiera retenido y amordazado dentro de él sus ganas de vivir con ella cuando no sabía que estaba siendo engañado. Una bestia encarcelada del mismo modo que ella había retenido sus sentimientos hasta que pudieron más que todo lo demás. Daba igual, porque habían escapado igualmente para arrollarlo todo a su paso. Y porque ahora que ella le ofrecía todas las vidas a su lado, no podía rechazar la razón de su existencia, no podía.

Hundió los dedos en su melena y la apretó aun más contra su cuerpo, necesitándola tanto como ella decía necesitarle, cayendo en la cuenta de que sus esperanzas anteriores a ella eran tan mentira como lo que les había arrastrado hasta este momento. No podía culparla ya tampoco. Porque no se podía morir de soledad. Esa es la gran putada de todo aquello. No te mueres de soledad. Te quedas esperando entre el horror y la esperanza y, al final, todo se pudre. Porque lo que más jode del vacío es que está lleno de espejos. ¿Cómo podría rechazarla cuando ella lo iluminaba todo?

¿No había ella llegado hasta él dispuesta a restaurar el daño que le había hecho cuando la realidad era que habían estado a punto de destrozarse de forma irreversible los dos? No, joder, ni de coña quería que ella se fuera. Ni siquiera quería que dejara aquella cama que había sido su tortura estos meses y ahora ya olía a ella.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? – Le pidió Rey interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Kylo besó la piel de su hombro lleno de pecas antes de dirigir la mirada hacia ella, y esos ojos enormes y verdes, rodeados de más pecas aun. No, no podía dejarla marchar sin contarlas todas. Y perdería la cuenta todas las noches. Volvió a enredar los dedos entre sus mechones avellana, asintiendo en silencio. - ¿Puedes volver a decirme lo de antes?

El corazón de Kylo se saltó un latido al pensar que ella había estado tan dispuesta a dárselo todo que no había concebido que él correspondiera. Y ahora le pedía permiso para reclamar lo que, de hecho, ya era suyo.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, nena, eso no. – Le alzó la barbilla con los nudillos hasta que sus labios casi rozaron los suyos. – Te quiero, mi niña. – Y el beso fue como un sello en las puertas del infierno, una sentencia divina, la prueba científica de un milagro dándoles de lleno en el centro del pecho y uniendo sus vidas justo en ese momento.

 


	27. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Here we are, the last chapter, the happy ending, the perfect closure. 
> 
> I hope you liked every chapter, every dialogue, and every emotion because there´s a piece of my soul in tihis reylo fic.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and, with a little pich of selfishness, i wish every one of my readers would comment. Feedback is really important to keep on. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is about to end  
> but you know there´s another, Dies Irae.   
> Reylo never ends, so see you there ;)

CAPÍTULO 27. EPÍLOGO.

 

Rey había salido del supermercado revisando el tiquete de la compra, mirando que todo estuviera bien, sin errores como otras veces había sucedido. Pero por suerte hoy no era uno de esos días y Rey sonrió, alzando la cabeza y doblegando el papel, guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero mientras apuraba el paso. Si se apresuraba, llegaría justo a tiempo.

Anduvo por las calles, perdiéndose en ellas, cargando las bolsas mientras intentaba recordar el camino hacia las dos casas que frecuentaba semanal o mensualmente. Las calles de Jakku habían cambiado considerablemente desde su última visita y le estaba costando hacerse a ellas pero, cuando divisó aquel rótulo que gastaba como referencia, sonrió. Estaba progresando en orientarse por allí.

Se detuvo dos portales antes de la tienda que utilizaba como punto de referencia y llamó al timbre, pulsándolo repetidas veces para crear una sintonía que ya reconocían como suya. No tardó en escuchar una vocecilla que le hizo ensanchar todavía más las comisuras.

-¿Sí?

-¿Doowan? Soy Rey.-  Y la puerta se abrió ante ella de par en par, mostrando el rostro de aquel  nautolano al que Rey ayudaba desde hacía varios meses.- Aquí tienes ¿Quieres que te la lleve hasta la cocina?- El hombre tardó en reaccionar mientras sus ojos reconocían aquella bolsa.

-¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, Rey!- Sonrió el hombre, arrugando su rostro un poco más.- No hace falta, puedo yo solo.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó Rey, con una sonrisa.- Mira que te ha dicho el médico que no hagas esfuerzos…

-Llevo cargando rifles desde la Batalla de Yavinn, chiquilla. Cuando el Imperio.- Rey sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien, bien… Como quieras.- Rió, y entonces adelantó el brazo para devolverle el cambio pero Doowan interpuso su mano. Rey arqueó una ceja.- Es el cambio del dinero que me ha dejado…

-Quédatelo, Rey.

-Pero…

-Tómatelo como un intercambio. No dejáis de invitarme a palomitas tú y tu chico cada vez que voy a vuestros cines, al final me terminaréis regalando las entradas.- Rey relajó el gesto al escuchar aquello.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió, vencida. Sonriéndole de vuelta.- ¿Vendrá al estreno de la nueva película de Dugcan Jones?

-¿Vais a tener la película disponible al final?- Rey alzó ambas comisuras y asintió.- ¡Oh, qué maravilla! Por supuesto, allí estaré.

-Le guardaremos la butaca de siempre.- Sonrió, haciendo un tambaleo propio de quien empieza a despedirse. Por suerte los cansados ojos de Doowan captaron aquel mensaje y sonrió, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

-Nos veremos en los cines, pues.

-Estupendo ¡Hasta luego, Doowan! ¡Cuídese la rodilla!

 

Y haciendo un gesto con la mano se encaminó a la siguiente tienda. Alegre, con un paso decidido, guardándose el dinero mientras se reacomodaba la bolsa en sus brazos, sintiendo que en su rostro lucía una grande y reconfortante sonrisa. Era el efecto que siempre había tenido en ella Doowan. Bueno, en ella y en Kylo, quién había trabado amistad con aquel nautolano durante uno de los cierres del cine, tras una noche de reestreno.

Doowan se había quedado hablando con Kylo, quien barría la entrada de los cines mientras ella hacía el recuento en caja. El hombre felicitó a Kylo por sus elecciones durante los reestrenos de películas y le agradeció rescatar joyas como “Droides Ocultos” o “Watto, el Brujo” y pronto adoptaron la costumbre de quedarse charlando siempre al final de cada sesión a las que acudía aquel hombre. Les contó su vida, sus problemas con el imperio y lo resentidas que tenía las piernas, en especial la rodilla. Y Rey, quién sentía el anhelo de ayudar en sus carnes, decidió echarle una mano con la compra semanal y otros encargos que aquel hombre se disponía a hacerle. Echaba de menos ayudar a los civiles y aquella era la mejor manera de tapar aquel impulso constante.

Y no era para menos, llevaba un año sin ejercer su antigua profesión de agente pero, en realidad, no echaba de menos el cuerpo de policía, ni sus misiones, ni la academia, ni nada… Estaba viviendo un sueño que precisamente un año atrás ni se habría planteado. Ella, con pareja estable, regentando un cine en su antiguamente odiado Jakku, junto a Kylo… Ben.

La evolución de Kylo había sido cuanto menos increíble para ella. Jamás olvidaría la cara que puso cuando vio aquel cine, una imagen que distaba mucho de la actual pues Kylo se había esforzado duramente para reformarlo y activarlo de nuevo. Y el empeño no fue en vano pues, a diferencia del Estelar Eclipse, los nuevos cines Halcón Milenario hacían de él la persona más feliz del planeta, llenando semanalmente las cuatro salas que disponía. Recibiendo alabanzas y buenas críticas, siendo al fin la competencia que necesitaban las antiguas salas de cine de Jakku. Y aquello hizo que Rey enterrara el hacha con aquellas condenadas tierras que tanta soledad y tristeza le habían traído de pequeña. En aquel orfanato que, por cierto, empezaba a divisar a lo lejos. Apuró el paso un poco más, llegando a la entrada donde un pequeño jawa se encargaba de registrar la entrada al centro.

Rey intuyó una sonrisa bajo el manto que cubría a aquel ser, pues ya la reconocían y no tardó en abrirle las puertas.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Habló, sonriente y el jawa respondió en jawés tras zarandear la mano.

Si algo le había ayudado a Rey a superar el trauma que arrastraba en aquel planeta, aparte de convivir en él, fue proponerle a Kylo una proyección mensual gratuita para los niños del orfanato, quienes esperaban la visita de Rey con el nuevo horario de proyecciones y una bolsa de la compra llena de galletas y dulces. No tardó en divisar a la twi’lek que llevaba aquel hogar, Aayla Secura, quien recibió a Rey  con los brazos abiertos. La muchacha terminó de subir las escaleras de la entrada hacia ella, quedando frente a frente.

-Vengo con el nuevo programa y galletitas.- Sonrió ella, entregándole la bolsa.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no es necesario que…- Rey negó con la cabeza y Aayla cesó, sonriendo.- Ya sé que es lo que a ti te hubiera encantado que alguien hiciera pero… Tememos ser una molestia.

-Le aseguro que no es molestia.- Y le entregó al fin los horarios.- Saben que tienen descuento para cualquier otra sesión a la que quieran ir.- Aayla asintió.- Y también les recuerdo que os esperamos a ti y a los nenes el segundo sábado del mes.- Sonrió finalmente.

-Muchas gracias, Rey.- Sonrió la mujer y Rey devolvió el gesto.

No se entretuvo más, el tiempo se le había echado encima y prácticamente salió corriendo una vez estuvo fuera del centro, despidiéndose también del jawa que custodiaba la entrada. Enfilando calle arriba en dirección a los cines aquella mañana que empezaba a terminarse… Y fallando de nuevo y como cada día en el intento de pasar de largo cada vez que aquella pastelería se cruzaba en su camino. Ni siquiera era capaz de andar por la calle sin mirar.

Se acercó al escaparate, junto a un par de críos que se veían anclados al reflejo de los bizcochos y chocolates tanto como ella, y se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa, mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar y un tintineo delataba su presencia. Desde hacía un año, había demostrado a sí misma lo débil que era en cuanto a las tentaciones.

Aquella mañana, Kylo y ella habían tenido que sacrificar el desayuno. Se habían despertado como siempre, con las piernas enredadas el uno en el otro y su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kylo. Pero hoy, los arrullos y caricias al abrir los ojos no habían tardado en transformarse en otra clase de juegos que le obligaron a cambiar sus rutinas mañaneras. A veces, les ocurría eso. Rey jamás se quejaba. Era feliz con cada segundo que pasaba, sabiendo que jamás había atesorado tantos recuerdos juntos como los que acumulaba sólo en aquel año.

-¿Algo más? – Le preguntó la pastelera de ojos rosas, sacándola de sus pensamientos tras seleccionar los dulces que quería.

\- No, Pule, muchas gracias. – Y le pagó con el dinero que le había sobrado de la compra de Doowan, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa mientras la mujer ponía el café y el té en un soporte de cartón para que pudiera llevárselos.

Al salir, se arrodilló ante los niños, sacando un buñuelo para cada uno y apartándolos de sus manitas justo cuando iban a cogerlos.

-¿No os habréis escapado del orfanato, verdad? – Al instante, bajaron las miradas a sus zapatillas raídas. – Os los doy… - Los niños alzaron los ojos al instante, con poco arrepentimiento ante la promesa - sólo si volvéis con tía Aayla. – Y hubo una queja generalizada. – No, no. Ni “oh, venga” ni porras. Me quedo con vuestras caras y os quedáis sin cine. – Los niños miraron a Rey verdaderamente ofendidos. – No podéis ir y venir del orfanato cuando os interesa. O allí o en la calle. – Y Rey verdaderamente sabía de qué hablaba.

\- Está bieeeeen… - Cedieron al unísono. Y entonces, ella volvió a ofrecerles los dulces que ya se habían comido con los ojos y se fueron mucho antes de que Rey pudiera añadir absolutamente nada al trato.

Retomó de nuevo su camino, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con cada paso que daba, incapaz de contemplar siquiera la posibilidad de que su vida un día fuera tan feliz y plena como lo era hoy. Incapaz de imaginar una sola mañana sin despertarse a su lado, sin su apoyo, sus juegos, sus apuestas, sus enfrentamientos, sus risas, sus abrazos e, incluso, sus discusiones. Era como sentir el alivio de quitarse una soga del cuello que ni siquiera había visto hasta que la habían apretado. Ese alivio, todos los días. A todas horas. Y estaba enamorada, a niveles que no había creído posibles ni en las grandes leyendas que poblaban la Galaxia.

No tardó en ver el cine al final de aquella avenida y aceleró el paso casi sin darse cuenta. Aquel edificio que había conseguido con un saco de créditos no tenía nada que ver con la perla que se alzaba ahora. Tenía un encanto y un brillo propio del mimo y la devoción con la que Kylo lo había tratado desde que posó los ojos en su fachada. Un poco de cariño y le había mostrado a cambio todo su potencial. Un poco de fe y cantidades ingentes de trabajo conjunto habían hecho de aquel lugar el refugio que Kylo tanto había querido para sí. De nuevo.

Le vio bajar las escaleras y poner los brazos en jarras mientras oteaba la marquesina justo cuando ella llegaba junto a él. Estudió su perfil, su melena negra peinada ahora hacia atrás con la sola fuerza de sus manos, su frente limpia, su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos y su mentón orgulloso. Por la Fuerza, cuánto le quería. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada hacia dónde él dirigía toda su atención. Las letras anunciaban el estreno de la noche.

-¿Sabes? – Empezó, llamando por fin su atención y haciéndole bajar la mirada hacia ella mientras Rey le ofrecía su café. – Creo que esa “O” está torcida. – Le dio un sorbo a su té para esconder la sonrisa cabrona.

-¿En serio? – Volvió a mirar hacia la marquesina, escrutándola, casi midiéndola al detalle desde la distancia del suelo, mientras Rey se escaqueaba conteniendo la risa. - ¿Cómo…? – Kylo desvió la mirada hacia donde debía estar ella, a su lado, descubriendo el sitio vacío y buscándola con los ojos. - ¿Cómo que torcida si es…  - La vio girarse hacia él justo cuando abría la puerta y se carcajeaba, mientras él seguía sin entender. – Si es una “O”?

Entonces, cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, sonriendo, cayendo al instante en la broma. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz, soltando una risa nasal y mirando de nuevo a la marquesina. Las letras estaban perfectas. El cine era perfecto. Su vida era perfecta. Aun había ocasiones en las que se le atoraba un nudo de nervios en el centro del pecho, esperando que todo aquello se cayera a sus pies como un castillo de naipes. Pero nunca sucedía. Rey seguía despertando a su lado, las sábanas seguían oliendo a ella, y no a vacío y silencio frío como los meses que había pasado sin ella. No se creía su suerte cada vez que lograban sentarse y ver una película de la que ella no tenía ni idea y le sorprendía con ideas que a él ni se le habían pasado por la cabeza, o le miraba satisfecha. O incluso aquellas que no le gustaban. Sonrío ante el recuerdo de alguna de ellas y los debates que habían suscitado, pequeñas peleas que les habían tenido despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada y apenas lograban saldarse hasta la siguiente película. Kylo se había descubierto a sí mismo ansioso por cada línea de créditos sólo para saber qué pensaba ella.

La había metido de lleno en su mundo, en su vida y hasta juraría que la tenía entre sus costillas, tanto como Rey había conseguido hacer de él un hombre que disfrutaba cada día de cada momento que pasaba… Aunque eso no quería decir que cada broma de Rey a su costa no tuviera una pequeña consecuencia de la que ambos se gustaban de participar. Había cosas que no habían cambiado tanto y estaba jodidamente agradecido por cada detalle, como si fueran pequeños pedacitos de alma que ella le devolvía entre los besos.

Al entrar en el cine, la vio sentada sobre la mesa de la taquilla, contando el dinero que debía haber en la caja para las vueltas por las entradas con uno de los bollitos que había comprado sujeto entre los dientes. Se dirigió hacia ella, posándole las manos en las rodillas para que las separara y poder meter su cuerpo entre medias.

-Estás llenando los billetes de azúcar. – Le dijo justo cuando ella alzaba la mirada hacia él.

\- Ya me has desconcentrado. – Chasqueó la lengua hacia él. - He perdido la cuenta. -Y le miró desde abajo, con una mueca de fingido enfado que le costaba demasiado esconder.

Kylo se mordió el labio y le apartó un mechón, colocándolo tras su oreja, acercándose a ella y susurrándole mientras Rey fingía no hacerle caso mientras seguía contando.

-¿A que no sabes lo que acaba de llegar?- Rey sonrió.

-Yo.- Kylo le dio un mordisco en la mejilla, sacándole un gritito a la par que se contraía.- ¡AY!

-No, tonta.- Ella le miró mientras Kylo se separaba y le tendía la mano.- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

-¡Oh! ¡¿Ha venido ya!?- Dijo ella, levantándose y tomándole la mano. Kylo asintió mientras soltaba también un tarareo afirmativo.- ¡Oh, estupendo! ¡¿Ves como sí que iba a llegar!?- Él rodó los ojos mientras se encaminaban al sótano de los cines.

-Sí…- Medió con cansancio.

-¡Te lo dije!

-Que sí…- Siguió mediando, tirando de ella y bajando por las escaleras, prendiendo las luces a su paso.

-¡Mira que te encanta ponerte siempre en lo peor…!- Kylo se giró hacia ella.

-Mira, niña, como sigas revolcándote en tu victoria…- Rey se calló al instante, sonriéndole a pesar del tonito de enfado fingido que se traía él.- Verás…- Y sonrió al final antes de adelantarse para darle un beso suave en los labios.- No te voy a dejar abrir la caja.- Rey pataleó.

-¡Oh, venga ya! Encima que te mantengo a raya el ataquito que te da siempre que empiezas con tus paranoias de “no va a llegar a tiempo”, “vendrá el reestreno y estaremos sin proyección”…

-Bueno, alguien tenía que hacer ese papel en esta relación.- Soltó con pesar su mano para poder abrir la puerta del sótano.

-No recuerdo haber añadido esa cláusula en nuestro contrato.

-Es que nuestro contrato no tiene ese tipo de cláusulas, mi niña…- Respondió, girando levemente hacia ella y sonriéndole con picardía. Rey no pudo evitar darle un suave manotazo en el culo cuando Kylo se encaró a la puerta… Y vio como poco a poco se giraba hacia ella. Rey alzó las manos.- Estás jugando con fuego… Luego me pedirás piedad.

-No recuerdo habértela pedido nunca…- Y Kylo pellizcó su mejilla.

-Eso es porque nunca habías sobrepasado los límites tanto como ahora.- Abrió la puerta y se adentró no sin antes prender la luz.

-¿Me vas a castigar ahora?

-No. Ahora no, nena…- Y Rey sonrió ampliamente. Se podía hacer una idea sobre qué película acababa de recibir si Kylo prefería compartir con ella aquel momento. Y le siguió encantada, embelesada por todo. Sintiéndose orgullosa de todos los baches que habían superado y siendo consciente de todos los que vendrían. No sería fácil, Kylo tenía heridas mentales de las que no cicatrizaban jamás. Pero ella estaría allí, a su lado, sanándoselas cada vez que volvieran a sangrar.

Habían conseguido recrear el almacén de películas que tanto apreciaba Kylo en el Estelar Eclipse, sólo que esta vez era más limpio, estaba mucho más aislado y con una mejor clasificación de cintas, aunque hubiera un gran número de plazas por rellenar con bobinas. Rey lo observaba como si estuviera en el interior de una hermosa catedral, pues para Kylo aquello lo era. Su santuario. Uno compartido. Extendió la mano a sus espaldas, buscándola. Y Rey no tardó en agarrarle y acercarse para caminar junto a él hasta llegar a una habitación apartada, donde restauraban las cintas dañadas y revisaban las nuevas adquisiciones.

El cuartito era pequeño y en medio de éste se encontraba una caja de cartón, todavía por desprecintar. Kylo agarró un cúter de los muchos que tenía sobre la mesa y se lo pasó a Rey mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la caja y ella en frente. Compartieron miradas durante un segundo, ella deslizó la mano por encima de la superficie como si quisiera calmar el cartón por aquella laceración que iba a provocarle. Alzó los ojos una vez más hacia Kylo, preguntándole en silencio si estaba preparado. Y él asintió, accionando la mano de Rey que deslizó la hoja del cúter por el precinto.

Abrió la caja, y metió las manos en el porexpan hasta toparse con una superficie dura y robusta. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y sacó del pequeño mar blanquecino una bobina dentro de su respectiva funda. Kylo contuvo el aire mientras Rey alzaba aquello frente a ellos.

-Ábrela…- Le rogó. Y ella sonrió asintiendo, pasándosela mientras él miraba intermitentemente a la bobina y a ella.

-Hazlo tú, que a mí me da la risa…- Bromeó. Y Kylo alzó una comisura. Tomando la bobina entre sus manos y accionando los seguros de la caja, abriéndola. Y sacó de allí la cinta de una película que había perdido tras habérselo requisado la JEDI.

-The Wall…- Leyó en el título y alzó los ojos hacia Rey.- Está impoluta.- Observó y ella asintió.

Y Rey le observaba, esperando que hiciera aquello que tanto le encantaba de él… Y allí estaba. Kylo se acercó la bobina a la nariz y aspiró suavemente, oliéndola. Y le vio poner los ojos en blanco de puro gusto mientras una sonrisa sincera, complacida, admirable y tranquila se dibujaba lentamente en su rostro. Quizá una sonrisa parecida a la de ella cuando le miraba hacer esas cosas. Kylo disfrutaba de esos pequeños detalles, de oler las películas que estaban por estrenar, de recibir un DVD o Blue-Ray de cualquier film que le gustara o quisiera tener por razones que a Rey todavía le costaba de entender. Pero sonreía y recordaba aquella conversación en el café de la esquina del Estelar Eclipse, cuando Kylo le enseñó a diferenciar entre subjetividad y objetividad con algo tan sencillo como un orgasmo nuevo.

-¿La colocamos en su sitio?- Preguntó ella, sacándole de su pequeño trance, viéndole asentir con decisión.

-Sí. Claro que sí.

Y cuando estaba ya frente a la estantería, justo ante la balda en la que depositaría aquella piedra preciosa de su tesoro, Rey le vio bajar los hombros y desinflarse poco a poco, como pensándoselo y rumiando algo. Frunció el ceño y posó la mano en su brazo, con una pequeña caricia que le devolviera a aquel instante con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó, atenta a cualquiera de sus gestos. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, casi avergonzado durante una fracción de segundo demasiado rápida como para que Rey lo hubiera captado de no haber estado atenta. Se pasó su brazo por encima del hombro, colándose entre su pecho y la estantería, alzando la mano hasta su mejilla marcada, acariciando el surco de su cicatriz, requiriendo de toda su atención. – Cuéntamelo. – Le vio suspirar y apartar la mirada un momento, sólo un momento.

\- Es esta película… - Empezó, volviendo a centrar la mirada en ella y ladeando la cara hacia la pequeña mano que se posaba en ella. – Hubo un día en el que creí que era como una señal de la Fuerza para que me preparase para recibir un golpe sin precedentes, porque mis acciones me arrebatarían algo muy preciado en cada momento que sintiera la necesidad de verla. – Rey alzó la otra mano, anclándose a su cuello, enredando los dedos en los mechones que podía alcanzar. – Primero fue mi padre. Y luego, tú. Es como una película maldita…

-Pero a mí no me perdiste, Kylo. – Le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. – Yo volví a ti. – Le peinó con los dedos, como le encantaba hacer. – Y me ataste. – Y le vio contener una sonrisa con esa clase de timidez en la mirada que no habría esperado nunca ver y, sin embargo, era vulnerabilidad de la que siempre le hacía testigo cuando le confesaba sus sentimientos por ella. – Podemos darle nuevos recuerdos a esta película.

\- Ya los tiene. – Le dijo en apenas un susurro contra sus labios. – No me has dejado terminar. – Rey prácticamente se descolgó de sus hombros.

\- ¿Eso significa que se me acumulan los castigos por mal conducta? – Alzó la ceja hacía él, incapaz de negar, ni a él ni a sí misma, que disfrutaba y le llenaba el pecho de amor y ternura todo cuanto tenían.

-¿Vas a seguir interrumpiéndome? – Le dedicó esa mirada severa que despertaba todos los escalofríos en su espalda.

-¿Las sanciones son acumulativas, prorrogables o…? – Kylo la interrumpió cogiéndola de la cara, como solía hacer, y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, apresado sobre la estantería. Le aguantó la mirada, desafiante, segura, mientras le sentía respirar muy cerca de ella. - ¿O me vas a hacer contarlas? – Y su fuerte agarre se deslizó hasta su cuello, aferrándolo con una fuerza controlada.

-¿Ya has terminado de retarme, nena? – Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Vas a dejarme terminar? – Rey parpadeó con lentitud y asintió como buenamente pudo. – Te estaba diciendo que The Wall nunca fue una película maldita, no me quitaba nada. Me mostraba lo que tenía… - Kylo aflojó su agarre, deslizando el pulgar por la columna tensa de su cuello, ensimismado con ella. – Y a quien me ama tanto como yo amo. – Y devolvió la mirada a sus enormes ojos verdes.

La devoción que vio en ellos le hizo soltarla casi al instante y ella se lanzó a él, abrazándole, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y colando las manos bajo su camiseta, sintiéndole.

-Te quiero, Kylo. – Susurró contra la tela, cabeceando antes de alzar la mirada hasta él. Kylo le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos.

\- Y yo a ti, nena. – La vio sonreír, feliz, muy lejos del llanto que un día le dijo las mismas palabras, y deshaciéndose en mil pedazos como entonces. – Pero eso no va a reducir tu condena esta noche. – Y dejó la película en su sitio.

-¡Oh, venga ya! – Le espetó, soltándole sin poder esconder el modo en el que sus comisuras delataban una sonrisa por mucho que quisiera parecer molesta.

\- No, no. – Negó con la cabeza mientras ambos marchaban de nuevo hacía el hall del cine. – No puedes ir de valiente, provocarme y luego esperar que no haya consecuencias.

\- Bueno, a ver… - Se giró hacia él y Kylo supo perfectamente que iba a soltarle algún comentario de los suyos en cuanto identificó esa pose que decía “yo me crié en peleas callejeras y tú acabas de llegar”. – Si querías una novia obediente, deberías haber nacido hace más de cincuenta años o asumir que estamos en este mundo.

\- No quiero una novia obediente. – La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta que casi chocó contra su pecho. – Te quiero a ti, con tu rebeldía, tus provocaciones, tus maneras barriobajeras, tu falta de moderación y tus salidas de tono. – Sus palabras hacían que dejara de mostrar resistencia, siquiera fingida, hacia él y agradeciera que sus fuertes brazos la sostenían porque se derretía. – Tus atrevimientos, tus desafíos, tu falta de respeto a cualquier autoridad, tu ingenio y tu risa.

Y se inclinó hasta ella, en un beso que sellaba sus palabras como siempre hacía, enredando su lengua con la suya y aturullándola con sus labios, como si un roce fuera capaz de hacer que se le salieran los sesos por las orejas y sus ideas se esfumaran, apresada entre sus brazos, desecha y en una nube.

Como a punto de dejarse llover. Porque se le llenaba el estómago de vértigo y, daba igual cuánto se sintiera volar, sus caricias conseguían hacerla consciente de su propia piel hasta que la sentía arder.

_No es un infierno si te gusta cómo quema._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veintisiete capítulos de crimen organizado, sexo desenfrenado, cine, mentiras, amor, y esas escenas de tortura tanto física como emocional.   
> Crimen organizado por la parte de Hux, maldito pelirrojo prepotente de esta historia, elegante cabrón. Con sus guantes negros, su cigarro entre los labios y su bláster al cinto. Gracias por hacer de él al verdadero jefe de este tinglao.   
> Sexo desenfrenado, de ese que hace que los demonios del uno y del otro se queden tranquilos un rato, de ese en el que se comparte más que saliva, caricias y vicio. De ese que te eleva al cielo y parece que elimina la probabilidad de caerte. Gracias por hacer de cada párrafo un emocionante puente para que yo pudiera seguirte, con sus sorpresas y sus emociones.   
> Cine, del bueno y del malo. No sólo en las referencias y títulos (ligeramente cambiados para entrar en el universo Star Wars). Hay cine en muchas de las escenas descritas a lo largo de estos veintisiete capítulos. Y creo que jamás hubiera podido escribir algo así sin tu ayuda.   
> Mentiras, no sólo las que decimos a los demás, sino las que nos decimos a nosotros mismos, creyendo que podremos controlar todos los desastres hasta que nos explotan en la cara. Esas mentiras que terminan haciendo que lo pierdas todo, todo. Incluso lo que no sabías que tenías. Esas mentiras que son sólo excusas para justificar que no quieres mirar a esa parte de ti que te dice la verdad. Hasta que no te queda más remedio.   
> Amor, en cualquiera de sus formas, como el único modo de salvarse a uno mismo y a quién más quieres. O aprender a quererse a través de lo mucho que te quieren. A través de un universo de gestos creado sólo para ti, de abrazos que se dan y de los que quedan por darse, de madrugadas sin dormir, cimentando los pilares del cariño que nos sostendrán siempre.   
> Y esas escenas en las que se nos han caído las lágrimas…   
> Escenas que seguían, unas veces más que otras, el curso de las películas de esta secuela tan maravillosa que se nos está dando el honor de presenciar.   
> Como el honor que ha sido escribir esta historia. Esta movida, la primera que verdaderamente marca un principio en lo que será, espero, una interminable temporada de fics en los que exploramos hasta los últimos rincones de cada sentimiento, cada personaje, cada situación, y cada universo alternativo que se nos pase por la cabeza. Y con reylo, nos hundimos en la catarsis de conocernos un poquito más a nosotras mismas.   
> Gracias a todos los que habéis estado aquí cada lunes, esperando un nuevo capítulo y comentándolo. Gracias por vuestras palabras, vuestro entusiasmo, vuestras ganas y vuestro cariño. No hubiera sido lo mismo sin vosotros. Y ya sabéis quienes sois los más fieles. Sois geniales. Os juro que no había nada como despertarse por la mañana leyendo vuestras reviews.   
> Y con esto, os esperamos, fielmente, con el siguiente fic, que no se hará esperar.


End file.
